Here We Are
by aicchan
Summary: Last Chapter... A little conflict with a lot of fluff and family stuff. -Drarry-Sevitus- RR plis :D
1. Chapter 1

Here We Are

Disclaimer : J.K Rowling

Pair : Severus Snape – Harry Potter

Rate : T

Genre : Hurt / Comfort / Family

-**Warning**!! Jangan harap alur, timeline dan semuanya akan sama dengan buku asli. Hell No!! (meski ada beberapa yang mungkin 'agak' mirip *grin*). Ini sequel dari Better Than Hoped. Saia post terpisah karena ini bakal jadi multichap. So...

Happy Reading^^-

oxoxoxo

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

**E N J O Y**

oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

oxoxoxo

Severus berjalan sedikit lebih cepat dari normal menuju ke Hospital Wing. Selesai mengajar tadi, dia dapat berita kalau Harry terluka dan dirawar oleh matron Hogwarts, atau yang sering disapa sebagai Madam Pomfrey. Sedikit terlalu kencang, dia membuka pintu Hospital Wing dan melihat seorang anak laki-laki berambut hitam berantakan dan berkacamata, duduk bersandar pada setumpuk bantal di salah satu ranjang Hospital Wing itu.

"Uncle Sev."

Severus menghampiri anak itu, "kenapa denganmu, Harry?"

"Aku jatuh di undakan rumah Hagrid waktu bermain dengan Fang. Kata Madam Pomfrey, tulang kakiku retak. Sudah sembuh sih, tapi Madam Pomfrey tetap mau aku berjalan pakai tongkat untuk dua sampai tiga hari," Harry memandang sebuah kruk di samping tempat tidurnya.

Severus duduk di sisi tempat tidur dan memandang bocah berumur sepuluh tahun itu, "kenapa kau bisa begitu ceroboh?"

"Maafkan aku," Harry menunduk.

"Aku tidak marah padamu," kata Severus, menyentuh wajah Harry supaya anak itu kembali memandangnya, "hanya saja... rasanya baru bulan kemarin kau patahkan tanganmu karena jatuh dari pohon di Hutan Terlarang. Lalu, kalau aku tak salah hitung, baru tiga hari yang lalu kau masuk ke sini karena meledakkan ramuanmu."

Mata hijau Harry mengisyaratkan penyesalan.

"Mau tidak mau aku harus menghukummu. Selama seminggu, aku larang kau keluar dari kastil. Mengerti?"

Harry mengangguk.

"Dan kalau dalam masa itu kau masih saja terluka, aku akan mengurungmu di kamar. Aku serius."

"Ya, Uncle Sev."

Severus menepuk kepala Harry dengan lembut. Saat itu Madam Pomfrey datang dan dia tampak lega melihat Severus.

"Oh, Severus. Lama-lama aku khawatir persediaan ramuan obat di sini akan habis hanya untuk Harry," ujar wanita itu.

"Tak usah khawatir, Poppy. Aku yakinkan kau kalau aku punya pasokan khusus untuk itu."

Harry nyengir serba salah.

"Minum ini, nak. Setelah itu kau bisa kembali ke kamarmu bersama Severus," Madam Pomfrey menyodorkan segelas ramuan pada Harry yang langsung meminumnya habis meski harus mengerenyitkan keningnya setelah itu.

"Pahit..." keluh Harry, "apa setelah ini aku boleh minum jus labu?"

"Tidak sebelum kau habiskan makan malammu," kata Severus, "bisa ku bawa dia sekarang, Poppy?"

"Tentu saja. Dan pastikan aku tidak akan melihatnya di sini dalam waktu dekat, Severus."

"Aku tidak janji," kata Severus sambil membantu Harry berdiri dengan tongkatnya.

Harry berhasil berdiri seimbang dengan bantuan tongkat kayu itu, lalu dia memandang Madam Pomfrey, "terima kasih, Madam Pomfrey."

Matron itu hanya tersenyum dan membiarkan Harry meninggalkan Hospital Wing bersama Severus.

.

"Tunggu aku di sini dan jangan berkeliaran!" Severus membantu Harry duduk di sofa tunggal dekat perapian yang menyala.

Harry patuh dan tetap duduk sementara Severus, tanpa bicara lagi, masuk ke dalam labnya. Harry menguap sedikit karena bosan. Inginnya sih naik ke kamarnya dan rebahan tau tidur sekalian. Tapi karena Severus menyuruhnya menunggu, berarti pria itu tidak akan lama ada dalam lab.

Anak laki-laki itu mencari sesuatu yang bisa dia baca. Lalu dia menemukan Daily Prophet di meja. Harry sebenarnya tidak begitu suka membaca koran, tapi yah—dari pada mati bosan, tak ada buku, koran pun jadilah.

Halaman demi halaman Harry lewati begitu saja karena tidak ada berita yang menarik perhatiannya. Meski sekedar tulisan aneh punya Rita Skeeter. Meski Harry hanya pernah melihat fotonya saja, Harry tahu wanita itu bukan orang yang bisa dijadikan teman. Bahkan Severus pernah bilang padanya kalau separuh Daily Prophet yang adalah tulisan Rita, semua cuma sampah yang tidak layak dibaca.

Harry akhirnya berhenti di halaman olahraga. Berita tentang Quidditch selalu bisa menarik perhatiannya. Harry mengagumi olahraga itu, meski Severus belum mengizinkannya untuk terbang dengan sapu untuk orang dewasa. Mengetahui minat Harry, Severus pun sering mengajaknya untuk menonton pertandingan Quidditch antar asrama di Hogwarts.

Tepat setelah Harry selesai membaca tentang tim Quidditch di Asia, Severus keluar dari lab dan membawa sebuah piala, yang pastinya berisi ramuan.

"Minum ini dan pergilah tidur! Aku harus ke ruang kepala sekolah."

Harry menerima piala itu, "lama?"

"Tergantung," Severus memberi isyarat dengan matanya supaya Harry meminum ramuan itu.

Harry bergidik setelah menghabiskan ramuan itu. Tapi dia tidak protes sama sekali. Karena memang salahnya dia sampai terluka. Padahal sudah tahu undakan batu menuju rumah Hagrid itu licin karena salju, dia tetap saja nekad berlari-lari dengan Fang.

Lalu Harry menuju ke kamarnya dengan dibantu oleh Severus. Karena mendadak merasa sangat ngantuk, Harry langsung sadar kalau yang dia minum tadi itu adalah Ramuan Tidur Tanpa Mimpi. Harry mencoba bertahan setidaknya sampai dia berbering di tempat tidurnya.

Severus melepaskan kecamata Harry, menyelimutinya sebatas pundak, melafalkan mantra penghangat pada ruangan itu, lalu dia pun keluar setelah memastikan kalau Harry sudah pulas dan tidak akan bangun setidaknya sampai dia kembali dari ruang kepala sekolah nanti.

.

Harry menguap lebar saat dia akhirnya terbangun juga. Entah sudah berapa lama dia tidur, yang jelas... nyenyak sekali. Ramuan buatan Severus memang tidak ada celanya.

Tanpa melihat, Harry mengambil kacamata dari meja kecil di samping tempat tidurnya. Saat memakainya, dia melihat ke jendela. Sudah malam. Ya—meski dia tinggal di bawah tanah, Dumbledore menghias kamarnya dengan jendela sihir. Jendela yang akan menunjukkan suasana diluar seolah Harry berada di menara yang tinggi. Asik sekali.

Tak lama, pintu kamar Harry pun terbuka dan masuklah Severus. Entah karena permainan cahaya kamarnya yang cukup remang saat itu, atau memang itu sungguhan, Harry melihat wajah Severus tampak sedikit gusar dan... panik? Harry tahu benar kalau Severus bukan orang yang mudah mengungkapkan ekspresinya, tapi Harry telah tinggal dengan pria itu selama tiga tahun, dia tahu benar perubahan sekecil apapun pada mimik wajah Severus.

"Uncle Sev... ada apa?" tanyanya hati-hati.

Severus mendekati Harry dan duduk di tempat tidur anak itu, "Harry... aku punya kabar buruk untukmu."

Masih tetap berbaring, Harry memandang orang yang menjadi pelindungnya itu, atau bisa dia bilang—ayah angkatnya—. Dia tak bicara apa-apa.

"Apa yang Dumbledore takutkan... sepertinya menjadi kenyataan," dibalik nada dingin dan datar itu, Harry bisa menangkap isyarat kekhawatiran, "Pangeran Kegelapan... mulai menunjukkan tanda-tanda kalau dia –entah bagaimana- telah berhasil lolos dari maut dan mulai mengumpulkan kekuatannya lagi."

Harry mengejang. Selama ini dia tak pernah memikirkan tentang penyihir yang telah membunuh kedua orang tuanya itu. Dan sekarang—dia dihadapkan pada berita kalau penyihir jahat itu telah kembali.

"Keadaan tidak akan sama lagi, Harry," Severus membantu Harry untuk duduk, "aku tahu ini akan jadi rumit sekali. Tapi aku harus menjelaskan padamu."

Tak sanggup bicara, Harry hanya mengangguk.

Saat itu Severus menggulung lengan baju di tangan kirinya dan menunjukkan sesuatu yang membuat Harry berjengit. Sebuah tato hitam berbentuk tengkorak yang dililit ular tampak jelas disana.

"Maaf aku menyimpan rahasia ini," kata Severus pelan, nyaris seperti sebuah bisikan, "Harry... dulu aku pernah berada di pihak yang sama dengan Pangeran Kegelapan."

Harry memandang Severus penuh dengan rasa tidak percaya.

"Sedikit banyak... aku pun bertanggung jawab atas kematian ayah dan ibumu, Harry. Karena kebodohanku dan emosiku yang tidak terkendali saat itu, aku, bisa dibilang, adalah alasan kenapa Voldemort membunuh keluargamu, Harry. Tapi sampai saat ini aku tidak pernah berhenti untuk menyesali kebodohanku itu."

Seolah mematung, Harry sama sekali tidak menunjukkan reaksi apapun. Dia hanya diam, memandang Severus, berharap kalau ini cuma mimpi.

"Tanda ini adalah tanda seorang Death Eater. Pengikut setia Pangeran Kegelapan. Tanda yang membuat Albus yakin kalau Pangeran Kegelapan akan kembali suatu hari nanti. Selama tanda ini masih tampak, berarti Pangeran Kegelapan masih hidup. Dan kini—makin lama tanda ini makin menghitam seolah baru saja dibuat."

Harry mencengkram selimutnya, sedikit gemetaran, tapi masih tidak bersuara.

"Aku paham kalau kau marah... mungkin benci padaku sekarang. Aku tidak bermaksud menyembunyikannya. Aku—hanya ingin melupakannya. Melupakan kebodohanku dulu."

Sulit bagi Harry menerima kalau orang yang selama ini dia hormati, dia sayangi... ternyata menyimpan rahasia. Dan bukan sembarang rahasia...

"Tadi Albus memanggilku karena dia ingin aku kembali menjalankan tugasku seperti yang dulu pernah aku lakukan untuknya."

Harry menepis kasar tangan Severus yang coba menyentuhnya. Lalu dia menundukkan kepalanya, memejamkan mata sekaligus berharap kalau dia tuli sekalian. Dia tidak mau mendengar lebih dari ini. Lalu dia merasakan sebuah gerakan, dia tahu Severus sekarang tengah berdiri.

"Masih banyak yang harus kita bicarakan. Tapi sekarang... aku akan biarkan kau sendiri. Sampai kau siap mendengar yang lain..."

Harry masih memejamkan matanya rapat-rapat meski dia mendengar suara langkah menjauh dan pintu yang terbuka dan tertutup kembali. Diagon Alley tahu Severus sudah pergi. Saat itu barulah Harry membuka matanya. Seketika, airmata langsung meleleh membasahi pipinya.

.

Entah sudah berapa lama waktu berjalan. Sejak mendengar pengakuan dari Severus kalau dulu dia adalah pengikut Voldemort, penyihir yang telah membunuh kedua orang tuanya. Penyihir yang sangat kejam. Severus sendiri yang mengatakan seperti itu pada Harry. Tapi ternyata... ternyata dia pernah ada di sisi penyihir itu.

Harry kembali menangis. Dia melepaskan kacamatanya begitu saja dan langsung berbaring, tengkurap dan menenggelamkan wajahnya di bantal. Sakit di kakinya tak lagi dia rasakan, karena sakit di hatinya jauh lebih menyiksa. Anak laki-laki itu menangis dan terus menangis.

.

#

.

Harry terbangun tiba-tiba. Kamarnya sudah terang karena pancaran matahari dari jendela sihirnya. Harry mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali. Terasa aneh, mungkin karena dia terus menangis sepanjang malam sampai dia tertidur. Harry meraba-raba kasurnya mencari kacamata yang semalam dia lempar begitu saja. Dia menemukan kacamatanya hampir terjatuh ke lantai.

Ini pasti sudah siang sekali, pikir Harry. Tapi sekarang hari sabtu, dan Severus pasti masih ada di sini. Harry tidak mau bertemu dengannya. Tidak dengan perasaan seperti ini. Lagi-lagi Harry merasa pandangannya mengabur. Tidak!! Tidak boleh menangis lagi!! Batin Harry berteriak pada dirinya sendiri. Menangis tidak akan menyelesaikan masalah apapun...

Harry tersentak karena pikirannya sendiri. Karena itu adalah pelajaran pertama yang dia dapat dari Severus.

Anak berambut berantakan itu memeluk selimutnya. Mendadak merasa kedinginan meski dia tahu mantra penghangat masih ada di kamarnya. Sebisa mungkin Harry berusaha untuk tenang. Dia tidak boleh seperti ini. Tidak boleh menangis dan mulai berpikir dengan jernih.

Dia ingat kalau Profesor Dumbledore pernah berkata kalau suatu saat situasi akan memburuk. Dia juga ingat sekali kalau Profesor Dumbledore tak pernah yakin bahwa Voldemort benar-benar sudah mati dan pasti akan kembali menyebar teror. Dan kalau ternyata saat itu tiba, sekarang, Harry tidak boleh bersikap seperti anak sepuluh tahun yang manja. Dia memang masih kecil, ya, tapi bukan berarti dia hanya bisa diam berpangku tangan.

Harry menumpuk bantal-bantalnya dan bersandar, posisi yang sangat membuatnya merasa nyaman.

'Oke, ulang satu per satu!' Harry berkata pada dirinya sendiri. Sembilan tahun yang lalu, orang tuanya dibunuh oleh Voldemort. Severus –entah bagaimana caranya- terlibat dalam semua itu. Lalu Harry diasuh oleh keluarga Dursley sampai umurnya tujuh tahun. Dan tiga tahun yang lalu, Profesor Dumbledore dan Severus datang membawanya pergi. Menyelamatkannya dari siksaan-siksaan keluarga Dursley yang sampai sekarang masih sering membuat Harry mimpi buruk. Kemudian Harry diasuh oleh Severus. Bahkan sudah disahkan oleh Kementrian.

Mendadak Harry jadi merasa bersalah. Dia sudah berprasangka begitu saja pada Severus tanpa memberinya kesempatan bicara lebih lanjut. Padahal selama ini Severus begitu menyayanginya. Menjaganya. Nyaris sampai dalam taraf _over-protective_. Dan wajah Severus saat menceritakan masa lalunya itu... raut wajah sedih dan menyesal itu... tak mungkin sebuah kebohongan.

Sedikit lupa pada kakinya, Harry turun dari tempat tidurnya, menyambar tongkatnya dan berusaha menuruni tangga. Beberapa kali Harry nyaris terpeleset karena dia begitu terburu-buru. Saat sampai di bawah, Harry terkejut melihat Severus duduk di sofa. Dia tidur. Dan di meja tempat mereka biasa makan, ada dua porsi makanan yang tampaknya sudah dingin dan tidak tersentuh.

Merasa kalau tongkatnya mengganggu, Harry menyandarkan alat bantu berjalannya itu di tembok dan kemudian, dengan tertatih dia berjalan mendekati Severus.

"Uncle Sev..." panggilnya saat dia berhasil mencapai sofa itu. Tapi panggilannya itu tak mendapatkan balasan. Harry coba dengan menggoyangkan lengan Severus dan memanggil sekali lagi. Kali ini... Severus terbangun.

"Harry?!" pria itu tampak terkejut melihat anak laki-laki itu, "kenapa kau turun?" dia langsung berdiri dan menyuruh Harry duduk.

Itu membuat Harry semakin merasa bersalah. Tadi dia sudah berlaku sangat tidak sopan, dan sekarang, Severus masih tetap memperhatikannya, seolah tidak ada yang terjadi. Tanpa sadar Harry malah menangis, dia tidak sanggup menahan laju airmatanya. Dia pun langsung memeluk Severus dan menangis sejadinya.

"Maafkan aku, Uncle Sev!! Maafkan aku!" katanya di sela isak tangis.

Severus balas memeluk anak itu, "aku yang harus minta maaf padamu, Harry."

Harry cuma bisa menggeleng dan terus menangis. Severus membiarkan saja sampai Harry tenang dan siap untuk mendengar apa yang akan dia katakan.

.

Segelas coklat hangat membuat kondisi Harry lebih baik. Dia sudah berhenti menangis dan siap untuk melanjutkan pembicaraannya dengan Severus yang sempat tertunda karena egonya. Dia dan Severus duduk di sofa panjang dekat perapian. Severus memaksa Harry memakai selimut tambahan meski sebenarnya tidak perlu, tapi toh, Harry menurut saja.

"Jadi... apa yang kau bicarakan dengan Profesor Dumbledore, Uncle Sev?" tanya Harry akhirnya.

"Seperti yang aku katakan kemarin malam. Pangeran Kegelapan telah menampakkan tanda-tanda bahwa dia mulai mengumpulkan kekuatan. Dan aku sebagai 'mantan' Death Eater, akan kembali bertugas sebagai _double-agent_," ujar Severus.

"_Double-agent_?" tanya Harry bingung.

"Itu artinya aku bekerja untuk kedua belah pihak. Sebagai mata-mata untuk Dumbledore, sekaligus untuk mata-mata Pangeran Kegelapan."

Gelas Harry tergelincir dari tangannya, tapi untunglah tidak sampai jatuh, meski cairan hangat itu sedikit tumpah ke selimut Harry, "tapi, Uncle Sev, itu sangat berbahaya."

"Ya. Sangat berbahaya. Tapi aku tidak sendiri, Harry," Severus memandang anak laki-laki itu, "besok aku ingin kau bertemu dengan seseorang. Dan aku yakinkan kau—jangan tertipu dengan penampilannya."

"Apa dia temanmu, Uncle Sev?"

Severus mengangguk, "dan ku ingatkan, dia jauh lebih lihai dariku dalam memakai 'topeng'. Tapi sebenarnya dia orang baik."

Harry tersenyum. Dia tahu benar kalau di depan murid-murid, Severus selalu memasang wajah masam dan terkesan sangat tidak bersahabat. Mungkin di Hogwarts ini, hanya Harry yang bisa melihat bermacam ekspresi di wajah Severus. Meski yah... memang sedikit sekali perubahannya.

Harry dan Severus juga membuat kesepakatan untuk tidak tampak terlalu dekat di luar tempat tinggal mereka. kalau tidak, peran 'antagonis' yang dimainkan Severus akan hancur berantakan. Tapi Harry tidak keberatan, selama dia masih bisa bermanja pada Severus di tempat tinggal mereka.

Anak laki-laki itu menghabiskan coklatnya dan meletakkan gelas di meja, lalu dia duduk merapat pada Severus, "Uncle Sev, mau tidak ceritakan tentang hubunganmu dengan ayah dan ibuku? Sampai akhirnya kau... er—'salah jalan'?"

Severus memandang Harry dengan sangsi.

"Aku tidak akan marah. Aku janji," dan ucapan Harry itu bukan hanya dimulut saja. Harry sudah memantapkan diri untuk tetap percaya pada Severus, sampai kapanpun.

Akhirnya Severus pun menceritakan semua kisah tentang masa dia bersekolah di Hogwarts. Tentang pertemanannya dengan ibu Harry, Lily Evans. Juga tentang perselisihannya dengan ayah Harry, James Potter yang mempunyai geng bernama _The Marauders_ yang beranggotakan Sirius Black, Remus Lupin dan Peter Pettigrew. Lalu kisah mengenai ramalan yang membuat Harry bernasib seperti ini, dan semua tak lain karena Severus.

Harry berani bersumpah dia melihat setitik airmata jatuh dari pipi Severus, meski begitu dia diam saja dan terus mendengarkan.

Severus pun bercerita kalau ayah baptis Harry adalah Sirius Black, yang kini di penjara di Azkaban karena telah mengkhianati James dan Lily dengan memberitahukan keberadaan mereka pada Voldemort. Peter sudah tewas sementara Lupin, Severus tak pernah mendengar tentang anggota marauders yang terakhir itu.

Harry bersandar pada Severus dan merapatkan selimutnya, "jadi setelah ini... Uncle Sev akan sering pergi?"

"Aku harus, Harry. Dan aku mau kau berjanji untuk menjauhkan diri dari masalah. Asal kau tahu saja, sepertinya kau mewarisi bakat istimewa ayahmu."

"Oh ya? Apa itu?"

"Disukai oleh masalah."

Harry tertawa.

.

#

.

Keesokan harinya, seperti yang sudah Severus, Harry akan bertemu dengan teman lama Severus yang sama-sama merupakan double-agent. Sesuai kata-kata Severus pula, hari ini Harry mengenakan jubah yang cukup resmi. Karena orang yang akan Harry temui ini memiliki darah bangsawan yang kental dan sangat mementingkan penampilan.

Kaki Harry sudah tidak seberapa sakit lagi. Tapi tetap saja Severus memintanya berjalan pelan-pelan. Harry tersenyum saja saat Severus membebat kakinya, padahal Harry tahu benar kalau melambaikan tongkat sihirnya, Severus pasti bisa membebat kaki Harry dengan lebih cepat.

Setelah siap, Harry mengikuti langkah Severus menuju ke kantor kepala sekolah, dimana tamu mereka sudah menunggu...

"Lemon Drops," Severus mengucapkan kata sandi menuju ke ruangan Dumbledore. Patung gargoyle penjaga memberi jalan seketika. Harry pun masuk bersama Severus ke ruangan bulat yang penuh barang-barang yang menarik perhatian Harry.

"Ah... Severus, Harry, akhirnya kalian datang juga," Dumbledore menyambut dua anggota 'keluarga besar' Hogwarts itu, "masuklah! Dia sudah menunggu sedari tadi."

Pandangan Harry beralih pada sesosok orang di belakang Dumbledore. Rambut orang itu pirang platinum dan tergerai panjang hingga ke punggung. Pria itu memakai jubah hitam dan membawa tongkat jalan berkepala ular.

"Lucius," sapa Severus dan pria itu berbalik.

Harry terkesima memandang penampilan pria itu. Benar-benar sangat rapi seolah dia tengah menghadiri acara yang sangat penting. Pria itu berwajah dingin dengan mata abu-abu yang memandang langsung pada Harry seolah bisa menembus pikirannya. Detik berikutnya, mata pria itu beralih pada Severus di samping Harry.

"Severus," balas pria bernama Lucius itu seraya menjabat tangan Severus, "tak ku sangka kau yang akan mengasuh Mr Potter, Severus. Mengingat kau bahkan jarang sekali menjenguk putra baptismu."

Pandangan heran Harry tertuju pada Severus. Dia tidak pernah tahu kalau Severus punya anak baptis.

"Ini... sedikit di luar skenario," ujar Severus sebelum dia menoleh pada Harry, "Harry, ini adalah Lucius Malfoy. Teman lama yang aku ceritakan padamu."

Harry memandang wajah pria itu. Seperti kata Severus, 'topeng' yang dipakai pria itu sangatlah kaku dan sempurna. Harry seperti berhadapan dengan patung es. Tapi karena Severus bilang kalau pria itu ada di pihak Dumbledore, pastilah dia orang yang baik. Harry lalu membungkukkan badan sedikit dan menyapa tamu Dumbledore dan Severus itu, "Salam, Mr Malfoy. Namaku Harry James Potter. Senang bertemu anda."

"Anak muda yang sopan. Aku yakin kau akan cocok dengan putraku, Draco," kata Lucius. Kemudian dia memandang Dumbledore, "apa Mr Potter akan diikutsertakan dalam pembicaraan hari ini?"

"Tentu tidak, Lucius. Aku tidak ingin Harry melewatkan hari yang indah ini," ujar Dumbledore, "kau bisa menghabiskan waktu di perpustakaan seperti kebiasaanmu, Harry."

"Dan kembali sebelum gelap," imbuh Severus, "kita akan pergi ke Malfoy Manor dan bertemu dengan teman barumu."

Harry mengangguk, "kalau begitu aku permisi dulu," tanpa menunggu, Harry langsung keluar lagi dari kantor kepala sekolah.

.

"Hai, Harry!"

"Hai, Harry!"

Harry sangat mengenali suara stereo itu. Tak perlulah dia berbalik untuk mengetahui kalau yang memanggilnya adalah si kembar Weasley, dengan rambut merah dan bintik-bintik di wajah. Harry sangat suka pada Fred dan George Weasley, karena menurut Harry, semua kenakalan yang mereka lakukan sejak hari pertama sekolah sangat lucu.

"Tak bersama Snape hari ini, sobat?" tanya Fred... atau George. Harry cuma bisa menebak karena keduanya benar-benar tak berbeda.

"Uncle Sev sedang ada di kantor kepala sekolah," kata Harry, membiarkan si kembar identik itu berjalan di sisi kanan dan kirinya.

"Hari ini kau..."

"Rapi sekali. Apa kau..."

"Mau pergi ke..."

"Suatu tempat?"

Ini juga salah satu dari daya pikat si kembar untuk Harry. Bocah berkacamata itu sampai sekarang masih tidak bisa mengerti bagaimana dua saudara itu bisa saling menyahuti apa yang dikatakan yang lain.

"Tak ada. Tadi aku juga bertemu dengan Profesor Dumbledore. Makanya aku pakai baju rapi," Harry jelas mengingat pesan Severus supaya dia tidak membicarakan tentang acara mereka hari ini.

"Kami mau bermain salju di halaman. Kau mau ikut?" tawar George, atau Fred, entahlah.

Sebenarnya Harry mau saja, tapi kalau dia sampai luka lagi sebelum kakinya sembuh benar, entah apa yang akan di katakan Severus. Bahkan mungkin Severus akan benar-benar mengurung Harry di kamar. Maka menggelenglah dia, "aku mau ke perpustakaan saja. Ada buku yang mau aku pinjam."

Si kembar itu nyengir.

"Selalu saja perpustakaan, Harry. Kau bisa..."

"Menghabiskan isi perpustakaan bahkan sebelum..."

"Kau masuk Hogwarts September nanti."

Mendadak Harry teringat kalau dia memang akan berumur sebelas tahun pada akhir bulan Juli.

"Kau ingin masuk asrama mana, Harry?" tanya George.

"Mungkin Gryffindor. Ayah dan ibumu Gryffindor kan?" sahut George.

"Tapi sekarang dia bersama Snape, jadi..."

"Apa kau pilih Slytherin, Harry?"

Mau tidak mau Harry jadi berpikir juga. Kedua orang tuanya memang di asrama Gryffindor. Sementara Severus ada di Slytherin. Harry jadi bingung.

Melihat kebingungan di wajah Harry, si kembar menepuk bahu Harry, "tenang saja, Harry."

"Dimana pun nanti Topi Seleksi menempatkanmu..."

"Kami akan selalu jadi temanmu."

Harry tersenyum mendengar itu, "thanks, guys."

"No Prob, Harry," seru si kembar itu.

Mereka berpisah saat melewati koridor Aula Besar. Fred dan George menuju ke pintu depan untuk menuju ke halaman yang dipenuhi salju, sementara Harry berjalan ke perpustakaan.

Dia masuk ke perpustakaan dan bicara sebentar pada Madam Pince kalau dia ingin dipanggil kalau hari mulai beranjak sore. Dia tak mau membuat Severus menunggunya...

.

Berjalan menuju ke ruang kepala sekolah, Harry sekali lagi memperbaiki penampilannya. Setidaknya dia masih tampak sama rapinya seperti tadi. Untung saja Harry memilih untuk tidak ikut di kembar Weasley itu, kalau tidak, pasti sekarang Harry sudah basah kuyub dan harus memutar jauh ke bawah tanah untuk berganti pakaian dulu.

Sampai di sana, ternyata patung gargoyle sudah membuka jalan. Harry pun langsung menaiki tangga dan mengetuk pintu kayu berukir itu. Setelah mendapat izin dari dalam, Harry pun membuka pintu itu.

"Apa aku terlambat?" tanya Harry segera setelah dia melihat Severus, Dumbledore dan Lucius sudah berdiri di depan perapian.

"Tidak, Harry. Kau datang tepat waktu," kata Dumbledore riang seraya memberi isyarat supaya Harry mendekat.

Anak laki-laki berkacamata itu pun berjalan ke arah Severus, "apa kita jadi pergi ke rumah Mr Malfoy?"

"Ya, Harry. Dan aku mau kau tetap menjaga sikapmu!"

Harry mengangguk.

"Biarkan dia sedikit bersantai, Severus. Aku tidak mau Mr Potter jadi membayangkan rumahku sebagai tempat yang menyeramkan," ujar Lucius. Dia mengambil segenggam bubuk floo lalu memandang Dumbledore, "baiklah, Albus. Aku dan Severus akan coba sebisa kami."

Dumbledore tersenyum, "aku percaya pada kalian berdua," pria tua itu memandang Harry, "aku yakin kau akan senang di sana, Harry. Dan aku ingin bertanya padamu... apa hari ini pun aku bisa mengharapkan suatu kebijaksanaan darimu seperti yang kau berikan pada Severus, Harry?"

Harry bisa merasakan wajahnya memanas. Pastinya Severus menceritakan soal 'pertengkaran' mereka semalam. Jadi dia hanya bisa tersenyum saja, tidak tahu harus berkomentar apa. Tapi sepertinya Dumbledore menganggap itu sebagai 'ya'.

Akhirnya Harry pun mengikuti kemana dua pria dewasa itu pergi dengan floo. Karena dia sudah terbiasa, dia bisa berangkat sendiri, tak perlu lagi bersamaan dengan Severus. Kemudian setelah melemparkan bubuk itu, Harry pun meneriakkan 'Malfoy Manor' dengan lantang.

.

Begitu kakinya berpijak lagi, Harry tiba di sebuah ruangan luas dengan perabot mewah. Dalam ruangan itu berdiri dua orang yang berpakaian sama rapinya dengan Lucius. Seorang wanita cantik dengan rambut pirang panjang dan seorang anak sebaya Harry yang wajahnya mirip sekali dengan Lucius.

"Severus, lama tidak berjumpa," wanita yang diyakini Harry sebagai istri Lucius itu maju menyambut kedatangan Severus. Lalu wanita itu memandang Harry sambil tersenyum, , "ini pasti Mr Harry Potter. Senang akhirnya kita bisa bertemu, nak. Aku Narcissa Malfoy," entah kenapa muka Harry merona merah saat Narcissa mencium pipinya. Harry sama sekali tak punya pengalaman bagaimana rasanya memiliki seorang ibu.

"Salam kenal, ma'am," sapa Harry sopan.

Narcissa tersenyum, "kau boleh memanggilku Aunt Cissy kalau kau mau, Harry. Boleh ku panggil kau Harry?"

Harry tersenyum dan mengangguk.

Lalu Narcissa meminta supaya putranya mendekat, "Draco, ini Harry Potter yang sering kami ceritakan padamu. Mum harap kau bisa berteman dengannya."

Anak laki-laki berambut pirang platinum itu memandang Harry dengan mata kelabunya, "hai, namaku Draco Malfoy. Aku lebih tua sebulan darimu, kau bisa menganggap aku sebagai kakakmu."

"Kau tahu tanggal lahirku?" tanya Harry takjub.

"Yeah. Mum juga Dad sudah memberiku semua informasi tentangmu, Harry," Draco mengulurkan tangannya dan Harry, tanpa ragu, menyambutnya. Itu membuat Draco tersenyum.

Lalu anak laki-laki itu memandang ayahnya, "Dad, boleh kami bermain gobstones?"

"Tentu," ujar Lucius, "dan aku mau kalian turun sebelum makan malam."

"Baik, Dad!!" dan Draco pun mengajak Harry ke kamarnya tanpa memberi waktu pada Harry untuk mengagumi leindahan manor itu.

"Sepertinya mereka berdua cocok sekali," ujar Narcissa.

"Ku harap itu tidak akan mempersulit apa yang akan kita katakan pada mereka," Lucius meletakkan tongkat jalannya dan duduk di sofa, diikuti istrinya dan Severus, "kita punya banyak hal untuk direncanakan."

Severus hanya diam dan mengangguk saja. Pikirannya penuh dengan hal-hal yang semakin lama semakin tidak jelas. Namun gejolak emosi dalam diri pria itu sama sekali tidak tampak di permukaan. Wajahnya tetap tenang dan dingin. Seolah dia tidak sedang memikirkan apapun.

oxoxoxo

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

**To be continue**

oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

oxoxoxo

Woohoooo!!! Udah lama pingin bikin fic kae gini. Di In Autumn Breeze saia dengan teganya 'membunuh' Lucius. Tapi di sini malah langsung berubah drastis jadi orang yang baik (?) ^^. So... gimana tanggapan para readers sekalian? Saia duduk manis menanti saran dan masukan seperti biasa.


	2. Chapter 2

Here We Are

Disclaimer : J.K Rowling

Chara : Severus Snape – Harry Potter (untung diingetin Ambu San^^)

Rate : K+ - T

Genre : Hurt / Comfort / Family

oxoxoxo

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

**E N J O Y**

oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

oxoxoxo

Malam itu, langit begitu gelap dan bintang bertaburan di angkasa. Sungguh pemandangan yang luar biasa.

"Indahnya," kata Harry yang duduk di beranda kamar Draco, "Uncle Sev jarang memperbolehkan aku keluar kalau sudah malam sih. Jadi aku cuma bisa lihat bintang dari dalam kamar."

Draco memandang teman barunya itu, "Dad bilang kau tinggal dengan Severus di Hogwarts. Pasti asik sekali, ya?"

Harry mengangguk, "aku paling suka setiap kali upacara awal tahun ajaran. Menonton seleksi para anak baru."

"Tapi September nanti, giliran kita yang diseleksi," Draco bersandar di kursinya, "aku tidak sabar untuk belajar di Hogwarts."

Sejenak mereka diam menikmati angin malam yang berhembus sepoi. Malam ini Severus memenuhi undangan Lucius untuk menginap di Malfoy Manor. Dan karena Draco meminta atau lebih tepatnya memaksa ayah dan ibunya, jadilah malam ini Harry berbagi kamar dengan Draco.

"Aku jadi teringat apa yang dikatakan Dad tadi. Menyebalkan sekali," ujar Draco yang sekarang merapatkan jubahnya.

"Itu kan demi kebaikan kita juga. Toh tiap akhir pekan kita bisa bertemu di tempat Uncle Sev," Harry pun jadi teringat pembicaraan mereka dengan para orang dewasa usai makan malam tadi.

Saat masuk Hogwarts nanti, Draco dan Harry harus bersikap seolah mereka tidak saling mengenal. Apalagi berteman. Mereka harus berpura-pura bermusuhan karena keluarga Malfoy dikenal sebagai penganut Sihir Hitam. Ditambah dengan status Lucius sebagai double-agent, keluarga Malfoy tidak boleh tampak sangat dekat dengan Harry. sebenarnya Harry kesal, tapi ini juga demi kelancaran misi dari Dumbledore.

"Tapi kalau seandainya Kau-Tahu-Siapa benar-benar kembali, pastinya dia akan segera tahu kalau kau diasuh oleh Severus kan?" kata Draco.

Harry menggeleng, "Uncle Sev seorang Occlumens yang handal. Lagipula masalah hak asuhku adalah rahasia besar di kementrian. Hanya dua orang yang tahu. Petugas yang mengesahkan, dan juga Mentri Sihir sendiri."

"Tapi tadi kau bilang si kembar dari keluarga Weasley itu tahu kau diasuh oleh Severus," Draco memandang Harry dengan heran.

"Itu karena keluarga Weasley adalah anggota Orde Phoenix, Uncle Sev sendiri yang mengenalkan aku pada mereka. Uncle Sev selalu melarangku bicara kalau aku diasuh olehnya. Murid Hogwarts tahunya aku diasuh sendiri oleh Profesor Dumbledore. Dan alasan kenapa aku sering bersama dengan Uncle Sev adalah karena aku menderita penyakit," jelas Harry sambil nyengir, "dan sampai sekarang, tidak ada yang tahu aku tinggal bersama Uncle Sev di bawah tanah. Lagipula, siapa sih yang kurang kerjaan malam-malam mendatangi tempat tinggal guru paling _killer_ di Hogwarts."

Draco tertawa mendengar itu.

Harry juga ikut tertawa, "aku butuh waktu dua minggu penuh untuk menghafal skenario ini."

Draco mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya, "Profesor Dumbledore pasti orang yang sangat hebat dan pintar. Dia selalu berpikir selangkah ke depan."

Anak laki-laki berambut hitam berantakan itu mengangguk setuju.

"Lalu—biasanya kau ngapain saja di Hogwarts kalau Severus sedang mengajar?"

"Biasanya sih di perpustakaan. Kalau tidak ya main dengan Hagrid."

Mata kelabu Draco mengisyaratkan rasa ketertarikan, "Hagrid? Gamekeeper Hogwarts?"

"Ya."

"Mum bilang dia separo raksasa."

Harry mengangguk lagi, "badannya besar. Berlipat kali lebih besar dari manusia normal. Tapi dia sangat baik. Meski... yah... dia cenderung menganggap hippogriff itu lebih lucu dari kucing. Dia pandai membuat teh, tapi kuenya... aku sarankan dimakan dengan mencelupkannya di teh yang sangat panas, baru kau bisa mengunyahnya."

Draco tertawa, "sama parahnya dengan pai buatan Mum, kalau begitu."

.

Keesokan harinya, Draco mengajak Harry untuk terbang dengan sapu. Harry, tentu saja, menerima ajakan ini dengan antusias. Dan dia makin semangat setelah Severus mengizinkannya. Ini akan jadi pengalaman pertama Harry terbang dengan sapu sungguhan. Di Hogwarts, Severus benar-benar melarang Harry terbang.

"Ini, kau bisa pakai sapu milikku," Draco memberikan sapu terbangnya pada Harry, "aku pakai punya Dad."

"Kita tidak akan pergi jauh kan?"

Draco menggeleng, "kita hanya akan mengitari manor ini. Kau pasti belum lihat semua bagiannya kan? Anggap saja ini pesiar naik sapu."

Harry tersenyum, "kau benar. Aku tidak akan sanggup mengelilingi rumahmu ini dengan jalan kaki."

Maka kedua anak laki-laki sebaya itu pun langsung bersiap. Draco menunjukkan pada Harry posisi duduk yang enak lalu memperlihatkan bagaimana caranya terbang. Hasilnya... Draco terkejut karena Harry benar-benar sangat lancar sekali naik sapu seolah ini bukan pengalamannya yang pertama.

"Kau hebat, Harry. Aku saja tidak bisa terbang selancar itu waktu pertama naik sapu," kata Draco saat mereka berdua mulai berkeliling di halaman, "kau bisa jadi pemain Quidditch yang hebat. Aku yakin itu."

Harry mensejajari Draco, "kata Uncle Sev, ayahku Seeker untuk Gryffindor."

"Kalau begitu kau mungkin mewarisi bakat ayahmu."

Harry mengangkat bahunya, "entahlah. Satu-satunya bakat ayah yang menurun padaku secara penuh hanya satu."

"Oh ya? Apa?"

"Disukai oleh masalah," Harry tersenyum, "kau pasti akan heran sekali kalau mendengar aku bisa mengunjungi Hospital Wing setidaknya satu kali dalam seminggu."

Draco tertawa.

.

Puas terbang mengitari lingkungan manor itu, Harry dan Draco mendarat dan segera kembali ke tempat para orang dewasa. Tapi karena sepertinya ketiga orang itu lagi-lagi sedang membicarakan hal sulit, Harry dan Draco memilih untuk bermain catur saja.

Sebenarnya Draco lumayan senewen kalau melawan Harry dalam permainan catur. Karena kemarin Harry sama sekali tidak niat main dan sepertinya hanya menikmati bagaimana para pion itu saling serang saja. Dan benarlah dugaan Draco, Harry benar-benar tidak berniat untuk menang. Bocah berkacamata itu cuma tertawa-tawa melihat pion-pion di papan itu saling menghancurkan lawannya.

Puas bermain, kedua anak sebaya itu kembali turun ke bawah karena memang sudah waktunya makan malam dan mereka sudah lapar sekali. Di ruang makan, Severus, Lucius dan Narcissa sudah duduk. Maka Harry dan Draco pun tak buang waktu lagi dan duduk di kursi mereka.

"Sepertinya kalian mendapat hari yang menyenangkan, anak-anak?" tanya Narcissa.

"Ya, Mum. Tadi kami terbang berkeliling dan main catur," Draco membongkar lipatan serbet di atas piring dan meletakkan di pangkuannya. Harry melakukan hal yang sama.

Makan malam pun dimulai dan obrolan ringan membuat suasana jadi sangat menyenangkan untuk Harry.

"Natal sebentar lagi," ujar Narcissa, "tadi aku sudah meminta pada Uncle Sev-mu ini, Harry, dan dia setuju kalau kau akan menginap lagi di sini saat malam natal."

Mata Harry membulat dan bersinar bahagia, dia memandang pada Severus, "benar begitu, Uncle Sev?"

Severus mengangguk, "asal kau berjanji tidak akan membuat masalah. Kalau tidak itu akan jadi malam terakhirmu menginap disini."

"Tenang saja," kata Draco, "aku akan menjaganya. Kami tidak akan buat masalah."

Narcissa tersenyum, "sepertinya acara natal kita sudah diputuskan. Ini akan jadi pesta yang sangat meriah."

Rencana untuk menghabiskan natal di Malfoy Manor sangat membuat Harry bersemangat. Ini kali pertama dia merayakan natal di luar Hogwarts. Pasti akan sangat menyenangkan sekali.

Usai makan malam, Severus pun mengundurkan diri karena besok dia harus mengajar. Severus menolak mentah-mentah saat Draco meminta supaya Harry bisa menginap sehari lagi. Dia tidak mau lepas pengawasan dari bocah itu. Entah bagian tubuhnya yang mana lagi yang akan Harry patahkan kalau Severus sampai membiarkannya bermain tanpa pengawasan.

.

"Kau senang, Harry?" tanya Severus saat mereka kembali ke Hogwarts, ke tempat tinggal mereka di bawah tanah.

"Sangat!!" Harry melepas jubahnya, "Uncle Lucius orangnya baik. Aunt Cissy sangat cantik dan dia sayang padaku. Rasanya seperti punya ibu," anak laki-laki itu tersenyum lebar, "dan Draco, dia teman yang baik. Dia mengajariku main gobstone dan exploding snap. Menyebalkan sekali kalau aku harus pura-pura tidak mengenalnya nanti."

Severus menepuk kepala Harry, "kita sudah bahas itu kan."

"Iya," Harry mengangguk, "urusan Orde jauh lebih penting. Lagipula, tiap akhir pekan Draco akan menginap disini kan?" Harry duduk di sofanya dan menyalakan perapian, "Uncle Sev, aku mau beli hadiah natal untuk keluarga Malfoy. Boleh tidak?"

"Boleh saja," Severus pun duduk di sofa pribadinya, "tapi nanti, setelah tugasku selesai. Liburan natal tinggal dua hari lagi, jadi aku harus pastikan anak-anak itu tidak membekukan otak mereka saat kembali ke Hogwarts nanti."

Harry nyengir, "kalau begitu aku harus siap-siap dapat tugas rumah yang banyak dari Uncle Sev."

"Tentu saja. Perlakuan untukmu tidak akan berbeda."

Harry memeluk bantal duduk di sofanya, "Uncle Sev... saat aku masuk Hogwarts nanti... sebaiknya aku masuk asrama mana?"

Severus memandang anak asuhnya yang jelas sedang khawatir, "aku tidak keberatan dimanapun Topi Seleksi akan menempatkanmu. Kalau kau di Gryffindor, berarti sifat ayah dan ibumu juga ada padamu. Jika di Slytherin, mungkin itu karena Topi Seleksi tahu kau ini cukup licik dan punya sejuta akal untuk mendapatkan apa yang kau mau."

Senyum muncul di wajah Harry.

"Kau juga punya kualifikasi untuk masuk Ravenclaw, mengingat jumlah buku yang sudah kau baca selama tiga tahun ini," imbuh Severus.

"Jadi... Uncle Sev tidak akan marah dimanapun aku ditempatkan?"

Severus hanya memberikan anggukan samar dan Harry tertawa sendiri masih sambil memeluk bantal kecil kesayangannya.

.

#

.

Hari ini hampir seluruh murid pulang untuk menghabiskan liburan natal di rumah. Tapi tidak sedikit yang tetap di Hogwarts. Tapi bukan itu yang membuatnya semangat. Yang membuat wajah Harry sumringah seperti matahari di musim panas adalah karena sore ini Severus akan mengantarnya ke Diagon Alley untuk membeli hadiah natal untuk keluarga Malfoy.

"Uncle Sev!! Ayo cepat, cepat!!" Harry sudah siap dengan mantelnya di depan perapian sambil menggenggam bubuk floo. Setelah Severus mendekat, tanpa menunggu lagi, Harry langsung melemparkan bubuk hijau itu dan berseru 'Diagon Alley' dengan penuh semangat...

Suasana di Diagon Alley menjelang natal sangat meriah. Hiasan-hiasan natal menghias sepanjang jalan panjang itu. Toko-toko pun memamerkan suvenir-suvenir khas natal.

"Aku harus beli hadiah apa, Uncle Sev? Keluarga Malfoy itu kan kaya sekali. Mereka pasti bisa beli semuanya," Harry berjalan di sebeah Severus sambil melihat ke kanan dan kiri, mencari barang yang kira-kira pantas dijadikan hadiah.

"Sebuah hadiah tidak diukur dari materi atau rupanya, tapi dari niat. Asal kau tulus, mereka pasti menyukainya."

Harry memandang Severus dan tersenyum lebar. Lalu dia pun mulai perburuan mencari kado untuk ketiga Malfoy yang baru dia kenal tapi langsung dia suka itu. Severus mengikutinya dengan sabar dan tanpa bicara. Membiarkan bocah itu memilih dari satu toko ke toko yang lain.

Setelah –sepertinya- menghabiskan waktu hampir satu hari penuh menjelajahi Diagon Alley, akhirnya Harry menemukan kado yang dia rasa pas untuk keluarga Malfoy. Dia juga membeli tiga kotak besar coklat untuk keluarga Weasley, karena tahun kemarin Harry mendapat sweater dari ibu si kembar. Menurut Severus, keluarga Weasley adalah keluarga besar, jadi Harry memutuskan untuk membeli kado yang bisa dinikmati sama-sama. Kalau tidak, uang tabungannya bakal habis seketika.

Puas berbelanja, Harry baru merasakan kalau perutnya sangat lapar. Tapi dia memilih makan di Hogwarts saja dari pada di Leaky Cauldron.

.

Selesai makan malam di Aula Besar, Harry duduk di depan meja belajarnya, menatap empat lembar kartu ucapan natal yang dia beli tadi. Sekarang dia bingung harus menulis kata-kata apa di sana. Apalagi tulisannya kacau balau, takutnya malah merusak keindahan kartu natal itu.

Tapi Harry teringat kata-kata Severus, yang penting niatnya. Jadi... dengan sepenuh hati, Harry mengambil pena bulunya dan mulai menulis kata-kata sederhana dan tak lupa ucapan Merry Christmas di tiap kartu-kartu itu.

Sejenak Harry memandangi kartu-kartu yang sudah terisi itu dan dia tersenyum melihat hasil kerjanya. Lalu dia pun menempelkan kartu-kartu itu dibungkusan kado yang dia beli di Diagon Alley tadi. Harry memandang ke luar jendela. Salju turun lumayan lebat, pantas saja udara makin dingin meski Severus sudah menghangatkan kamar ini.

Tak ada pekerjaan lain, Harry pun naik ke tempat tidur dan bersiap untuk istirahat sampai pagi. Malam ini mungkin dia akan bermimpi sangat indah....

.

Di ruangan yang lain. Severus juga baru saja selesai dengan pekerjaannya menyelesaikan koreksi tugas-tugas yang dia berikan pada para murid. Setidaknya dengan begini dia bisa menikmati liburan natal dan tahun baru.

Lepas tengah malam, rasa kantuk mulai menyerangnya dan Severus pun memutuskan untuk tidur saja. Seharian diseret Harry kesana kemari lumayan membuatnya capek juga.

Severus baru saja melepas jubahnya dan seketika itu kantuknya langsung hilang begitu dia mendengar teriakan yang luar biasa kencang. Tanpa berpikir dua kali, Severus berjalan begitu cepat –kalau tak mau dibilang berlari- ke kamar Harry dan membuka pintunya.

"Harry!!" dia terkejut melihat Harry berteriak kencang sekali dan tampak panik dalam tidurnya. Severus duduk di sisi tempat tidur anak itu dan berusaha membangunkannya.

Setelah beberapa menit, akhirnya Harry terbangun juga. Mata hijaunya terbuka lebar dan keringat membanjiri tubuhnya. Nafasnya tersengal dan wajahnya pucat pasi.

"U-Uncle Sev..." Harry langsung memeluk pria itu, dia gemetaran hebat.

Severus mengusap kepala Harry, "mimpi buruk?"

Harry mengangguk, "a... aku bermimpi... Dad... juga Mum... lalu cahaya hijau... menakutkan sekali."

Rahang Severus mengeras saat mendengar itu, _"mungkinkah dia memimpikan malam itu?"_ batin Severus.

Pelukan Harry makin erat, "aku takut, Uncle Sev... dia berusaha membunuhku. Dia mau membunuhku!!"

Severus menegakkan tubuh Harry dan memandang luka berbentuk sambaran petir di kening anak itu, "kau aman di sini. Ada Albus... dan aku. Tak akan ada yang bisa melukaimu disini."

Merasa jauh lebih tenang, Harry menarik nafas panjang lalu mengangguk, "maaf, Uncle Sev. Aku jadi membangunkanmu."

"Aku belum tidur, kalau kau mau tahu."

"Belum tidur? Jam berapa sekarang?"

"Jam setengah dua pagi. Sekarang kembalilah tidur karena besok kita berangkat ke rumah keluarga Malfoy."

"Iya," Harry berbaring lagi dan membiarkan Severus menyelimutinya, "selamat tidur, Uncle Sev."

Setelah memastikan Harry sudah pulas lagi, Severus pun meninggalkan kamar anak itu. Niatnya untuk tidur menguap entah kemana. Pikirannya kini dipenuhi oleh mimpi yang diceritakan Harry tadi. Jelas sekali... itu adalah malam saat Voldemort membunuh Lily dan James. Tapi kenapa tiba-tiba Harry memimpikannya? Selama ini anak itu tidak pernah mengalami mimpi seperti itu. Apa ini sebuah pertanda?

Severus berusaha untuk menghilangkan pikiran-pikiran buruk yang dengan cepat memenuhi kepalanya. Dia duduk di sofa pribadinya dan menyalakan perapian. Besok, pagi-pagi sekali, dia akan bicara dengan Albus. Ini jelas bukan pertanda yang baik.

.

Keesokan harinya setelah sarapan, Severus dan Harry pun bersiap untuk pergi ke Malfoy Manor.

"Kau tidak apa-apa, Harry?" tanya Severus saat melihat Harry tampak tidak begitu bersemangat.

Harry menunduk, "aku... hanya takut kalau nanti aku mimpi buruk disana dan menganggu mereka."

Severus menepuk punggung Harry, "mereka pasti mengerti. Dan aku yakin kau tidak akan mimpi buruk."

Saat itu Harry memandang Severus, "kenapa yakin begitu?"

Severus diam sebentar sebelum menjawab pertanyaan itu, "... ku bayangkan kau akan bersenang-senang dengan Draco, terlalu senang dan kelelahan sampai akhirnya kau tidur pulas sampai lupa bermimpi."

"Begitu?" Harry tampak memikirkan kemungkinan itu. Pastinya dia akan bersenang-senang dengan Draco. Meski baru saja kenal, Harry merasa sudah akrab selama bertahun-tahun. Jadi mungkin... apa yang dikatakan Severus benar. Biasanya kalau terlalu capek, tidur Harry tidak akan terganggu meski ada ledakan besar di sebelahnya.

Senyum pun akhirnya muncul di wajah Harry, "nah, ayo berangkat!!"

Severus cuma bisa menggelengkan kepala melihat perubahan mood yang drastis pada anak itu. kemudian keduanya pun segera menuju ke Malfoy Manor dengan menggunakan jaringan floo.

.

#

.

"Selamat datang, Severus, Harry," sambut Narcissa di ruang keluarga Malfoy Manor.

"Selamat pagi, Aunt Cissy," sapa Harry, "pagi, Draco."

"Hai, Harry," Draco meninggalkan sofanya dan menghampiri Harry, "siap untuk bersenang-senang?"

"Tentu saja," jawab Harry penuh semangat, "em... kemana Uncle Lucius?" tanya Harry.

"Lucius masih ada di Kementrian. Bahkan di malam natal begini dia masih saja sok sibuk," ujar Narcissa pura-pura berwajah kesal.

Harry tersenyum geli. Saat itu di sudut matanya dia melihat koper-kopernya dan Severus menghilang tanpa jejak, pastinya itu karena peri rumah di sini.

"Nah, pergilah bermain anak-anak. Atau kalian ingin menghias pohon natal ini sendiri?" tawar Narcissa seraya menunjukkan pohon cemara besar di sudut ruangan itu.

Harry dan Draco saling berpandangan, detik berikutnya mereka berdua menjawab bersamaan, "menghias pohon!!"

Narcissa tertawa, "kalian ini benar-benar kompak. Baiklah, selamat menghias kalau begitu. Severus, sepertinya kita tergusur ke ruang kerja."

Severus memandang Harry sebagai peringatan kalau dia tidak mau Harry membuat kekacauan. Harry cuma nyengir dan mengangguk saja. Lalu setelah dua orang dewasa itu pergi, Harry pun bergabung dengan Draco untuk menghias pohon natal itu.

Ini kali pertama Harry menghias pohon natal. Dulu di keluarga Dursley, Harry sama sekali tidak pernah iizinkan untuk ikut merayakan natal. Di Hogwarts, dia juga tidak pernah menghias pohon natal karena pohon natal raksasa di Aula Besar sudah cukup menghibur hatinya. Jadi pengalaman ini sangat menyenangkan untuknya.

"Snitch!!" Harry memandang hiasan pohon berbentuk bola Quidditch kecil berwarna keemasan itu.

"Itu hiasan favoritku. Nanti di Hogwarts, aku mau masuk tim asrama dan jadi Seeker," kata Draco yang sedang memasang hiasan lain berbentuk unicorn di pohon cemara itu.

Kedua anak sebaya itu asik menghias dan Harry kagum karena Draco sudah menguasai beberapa mantra sederhana untuk memasang hiasan di tempat tinggi.

"Mum yang mengajariku," kata Draco, "kalau kau mau, aku bisa mengajarimu," kata Draco setelah selesai menghias bagian atas dengan bantuan tongkat ibunya.

"Uncle Sev juga sudah mengajariku beberapa mantra, tapi sepertinya tongkatnya tidak begitu cocok untukku."

Draco mengangguk mengerti, "aku juga sama. Daripada tingkat Dad, tongkat Mum lumayan bisa aku pakai, meski rasanya aneh di jari-jariku."

"Aku tidak sabar untuk mendapatkan tongkatku sendiri," Harry memasang sisa-sisa hiasan di bagian yang masih tampak kosong.

Setelah selesai, keduanya memandang puas pada hasil kerja mereka. Pohon itu tampak meriah dengan hiasan-hiasan yang berkerlap-kerlip meski tanpa listrik. Harry tak mengatakannya, karena jelas kaum penyihir tidak butuh listrik untuk menikmati hidup.

"Sekarang saatnya menata kado untuk acara tukar kado besok," kata Draco sambil menunjuk tumpukan kado yang berantakan di bawah pohon natal.

"Kalau begitu aku ambil kado dariku dulu. Ada di koperku."

"Tak perlu. Biar aku panggil peri rumahku dulu," kata Draco, "Dobby!!"

Dengan bunyi TAR kencang, muncullah peri rumah yang melayani keluarga Malfoy.

"Master Draco memanggil Dobby, sir?" peri itu membungkuk dan bicara dengan suara yang tinggi melengking.

"Ambilkan kado milik Mr Harry Potter ini di kopernya!"

"Mr Harry Potter, sir," Dobby membungkuk pada Harry, "Dobby ambilkan kado milik teman Master Draco, sir," dan lagi-lagi dengan suara 'tar' keras, Dobby menghilang.

"Maaf, yang itu agak cerewet," kata Draco, "tapi dia lumayan lucu."

Tak sampai semenit, Dobby kembali membawa kado-kado milik Harry dan langsung menghilang lagi. Harry dan Draco pun segera menata semua kado di bawah pohon natal itu.

Puas, Draco pun mengajak Harry untuk bermain exploding snap. Draco lebih suka main kartu itu daripada main catur melawan Harry.

Lucius pulang tepat pada saat makan siang, Draco pun segera membereskan mainannya lalu mengajak Harry ke ruang makan untuk menikmati santap siang.

.

Hari yang menyenangkan itu cepat berlalu hingga tak terasa, sudah tiba saatnya para anak disuruh tidur. Harry berbagi kamar –lagi- dengan Draco. Sampai-sampai membuat Severus, Lucius dan Narcissa heran melihatnya.

Setelah berganti dengan piyama, Harry naik ke tempat tidur Draco dan duduk di sebelahnya, "apa yang kau baca?"

"Buku ramuan dasar."

"Kau suka ramuan?"

"Sangat," Draco membalik halaman buku itu, "Dad bilang kalau Severus itu seorang Potion Master yang hebat. Tidak ada ramuan yang tidak bisa dia buat. Makanya aku jadi tertarik. Dan ternyata... ramuan memang menarik."

Entah kenapa Harry merasa luar biasa senang mendengar pujian untuk Severus, "kau tahu... aku pernah meledakkan sebuah ramuan di ruangan Uncle Sev."

Draco memandang Harry, "sungguh? Ramuan apa?"

"Tidur Tanpa Mimpi. Tapi aku salah mengaduknya dua kali dan meledak," Harry nyengir, "habis itu Uncle Sev tidak mengizinkanku meramu selama seminggu."

"Kau parah di ramuan?"

Harry mengangkat bahu, "entahlah, padahal aku gampang saja menghafal bahan-bahan dan caranya, tapi tiap praktek, pasti ada saja yang tidak beres."

Draco tertawa, "tak sabar rasanya melihatmu membuat ramuan. Pasti seru."

"Asal aku tidak meledakkannya di kelas saja. Uncle Sev bisa benar-benar mengurungku di kamar kalau itu sampai terjadi."

Melihat Harry berbaring dan menghangatkan diri dalam selimut, Draco pun menutup bukunya lalu meletakkannya di meja kecil di samping tempat tidurnya.

"Besok pasti jadi hari yang menyenangkan," Draco berbaring di sebelah Harry.

"Pasti," Harry melepas kacamatanya, "selamat tidur."

.

"Happy Christmas, Harry!!"

Itu sapaan pertama untuk Harry saat dia membuka mata, "Happy Christmas, Draco," dia memakai kacamatanya lagi dan nyengir pada Draco yang sudah turun dari tempat tidur.

"Ayo cepat!! Mum, Dad juga Severus pasti sudah menunggu."

Harry pun segera melompat turun dari tempat tidur. Seperti kebiasaannya, dia selalu merapikan tempat tidurnya terlebih dahulu.

"Kau ini kenapa sih? Biar peri rumah saja yang bereskan!" Draco berkacak pinggang.

"Tak apa. Aku sudah biasa. Lagipula tempat tidurnya kita yang pakai."

Draco tampak kesal, tapi toh setelah sibuk menggerutu entah apa, dia akhirnya membantu juga. Harry tersenyum melihat itu. Selesai membereskan tempat tidur, mereka berdua mencuci muka dan gosok gigi lalu langsung melesat ke ruang keluarga setelah berganti pakaian.

"Happy Christmas!!" Draco membuka pintu ruang keluarga dan langsung memeluk ayah ibunya serta Severus.

Harry pun memeluk Severus dan dengan canggung memeluk Lucius dan Narcissa, "Happy Christmas," katanya.

"Happy Christmas," Narcissa lalu memberi ciuman di pipi untuk kedua anak laki-laki itu, "sepertinya kalian sudah tidak sabar untuk membuka kado kalian. Jadi bukalah!"

Tanpa menunggu sedetik lagi, Draco menyeret Harry untuk membuka kado-kado mereka. Harry sangat senang sekali. Dia dapat hadiah dari ketiga Malfoy, juga ada balasan dari keluarga Weasley. Lalu dari Hagrid dan Profesor Dumbledore.

Saat sedang asik menikmati hadiah-hadiahnya, Harry keheranan melihat Draco, "kenapa kau pisahkan kado-kado itu?" dia menunjuk setumpukan kado di kanan Draco.

"Ini? Dari 'teman-teman' Dad," Draco membuat tanda petik dengan kedua tangannya, "karena pasti isinya berbahaya, aku tidak mau buka."

Harry paham arti kata 'teman' yang dimaksudkan oleh Draco. Pastinya orang-orang yang dulu, atau mungkin sampai sekarang masih setia pada Voldemort. Harry tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana caranya Lucius bisa mengelabuhi 'teman-teman'nya itu. Pastinya akan gawat sekali kalau ketahuan dia kini setia pada Dumbledore. Anak laki-laki itu bergidik sendiri memikirkannya.

Lamunannya tak bertahan lama karena dalam sekejap nyaris semua kado sudah dibongkar. Harry senang karena ketiga Malfoy menyukai hadiah darinya. Severus juga. Tiap tahu Harry dan Severus pasti saling bertukar kado. Mereka selalu saja bisa saling beli hadiah tanpa terlihat oleh yang lain meski ada dalam satu toko. Dan Harry selalu menyukai kado dari Severus untuknya.

Pesta itu sungguh berbeda dengan semua pesta di Hogwarts, dan Harry sangat menikmatinya. Apalagi dia akan menginap disini sampai tahun baru. Itu semua dengan suksesnya mengalihkan pikiran Harry dari mimpi buruk yang mengganggu tidurnya dua malam lalu. Dan Harry... sungguh tidak ingin mimpi itu datang lagi.

oxoxoxo

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

**To Be Continue**

oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

oxoxoxo

Ihihihi... dua fic yang dipublish hari ini bertemakan natal dan tahun baru. Sekalian buat ngucapin **Merry** **Christmas** buat semua yang merayakan en **Happy** **New** **Year 2010**!!!*tabur confetti* Jangan lupa nge-review ya :D *tiup-tiup terompet*


	3. Chapter 3

Here We Are

Disclaimer : J.K Rowling

Chara : Severus Snape – Harry Potter

Rate : K+ - T

Genre : Friendship / Family

oxoxoxo

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

**E N J O Y**

oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

oxoxoxo

Satu September telah datang. Harry bangun lebih pagi dari biasanya untuk menjalankan 'misi'nya. Membujuk Severus.

"Ayolah, Uncle Sev. Izinkan aku naik Hogwarts Express... Draco saja naik kereta, masa aku tidak?" pinta Harry entah untuk keberapa kalinya minggu ini.

"Itu yang aku takutkan. Bisa-bisa kau kelepasan dan bicara dengan Draco," Severus memakai jubah hitamnya.

"Tidak akan. Aku kan sudah janji. Draco juga. _Please?_" Harry melancarkan jurus mautnya, memandang Severus dengan mata memelas. Dia tahu benar kalau Severus lemah dengan mata hijaunya.

Dan sepertinya rencana Harry berhasil. Severus memejamkan mata untuk beberapa menit dan saat dia membukanya kembali, dia menyerah, "baiklah. Asal kau tidak bertindak ceroboh dan tetap berpegang pada skenario. Mengerti?"

Wajah Harry berubah ceria, "sangat mengerti, Uncle Sev!!" serunya.

"Kalau begitu siapkan barang-barangmu dan berangkatlah ke King's Cross!"

"Baik!!" tak mau menyiakan satu detik pun, Harry melesat ke kamarnya dan kembali turun sambil membawa barang-barangnya. Berikut sebuah sangkar berisi burung hantu seputih salju. Hadiah dari Hagrid untuk ulang tahunnya yang kesebelas. Harry sangat menyukai burung yang dia beri nama Hedwig itu.

Severus mengambil amplop yang menyatakan kalau Harry resmi menjadi murid Hogwarts. Di dalamnya ada selembar tiket untuk naik ke Hogwarts Express. Severus menyerahkannya pada Harry, "kau sudah tahu letak peronnya, kan?"

Harry mengangguk dan menyimpan tiket itu di jaketnya. Dia tidak memakai jubah karena dia akan berbaur dengan para muggle.

"Kalau begitu berangkatlah! Sampai ketemu."

Setelah memberi pelukan singkat untuk Severus, Harry pun segera mengambil bubuk floo untuk menuju ke King's Cross dimana dia akan bergabung dengan murid Hogwarts yang lain. Itu membuat Harry sangat bersemangat.

.

Harry tak bisa berhenti berdecak kagum melihat seluruh isi stasiun muggle itu. Sangat luas... megah dan indah. Harry mendorong trolinya mencari peron sembilan dan sepuluh. Karena diantara dua peron itulah peron 9 ¾ berada.

"Hai, Harry!"

"Hai, Harry!"

Anak laki-laki berkacamata itu menoleh dan mendapati si kembar Weasley berjalan mendekatinya sambil mendorong troli mereka masing-masing.

"Hai, Fred, George."

"Senang melihatmu disini, bung. Ku pikir kau tidak akan naik kereta," kata Fred, mungkin.

"Aku berhasil membujuk Uncle Sev. Jadi aku bisa naik Hogwarts Express," Harry tak bisa menyembunyikan rasa senangnya.

"Oya, Harry. Tahun ini adik kami Ron juga masuk Hogwarts," kata George, "Mum tidak memberitahu dia apa-apa. Mum bilang keputusan ada padamu, apa kau ingin memberitahunya kalau kau diasuh oleh Snape atau tidak."

"Itu pun kalau kau mau berteman dengannya," sambung Fred.

Harry tersenyum, "mana mungkin aku tidak mau berteman dengannya. Lalu—mana dia?"

"Tuh!" Fred menunjuk sekelompok orang berambut merah yang ada di depan palang perong nomor sembilan.

Mereka bertiga pun mendekat, lalu Fred dan George mendekati seorang wanita yang bertubuh gemuk. Harry segera tahu kalau itu adalah Mrs Molly Weasley.

"Mum, lihat siapa yang datang dengan kami," ujar si kembar dengan suara stereo.

Mrs Weasley menoleh dan dia terkejut melihat Harry di belakang anak kembarnya, "Harry!! Oh—akhirnya aku bisa bertemu denganmu, nak," wanita itu maju dan memeluk Harry, "kau mirip sekali ayahmu... dan..."

"Mata ibu saya," lanjut Harry yang sudah hafal dengan reaksi orang-orang dewasa yang pertama kali bertemu dengannya. Lalu dia memandang tiga Weasley yang lain. Dua laki-laki dan seorang anak perempuan. Dia tidak membawa troli, jadi Harry pikir anak perempuan itu belum masuk Hogwarts.

"Ini anak-anakku yang lain. Percy, kau pasti sudah kenal dengannya," Mrs Weasley menepuk lengan seorang pemuda jangkung yang berdiri dengan sikap sangat resmi. Harry tahu Percy, tapi Harry tidak pernah bicara dengannya, "lalu yang ini Ron. Dia sebaya denganmu."

Harry mengangguk sopan pada seorang anak berambut merah khas Weasley dan punya bintik-bintik di wajah. Ron membalasnya. Harry mendapat kesan yang baik pada Ron, sama seperti Draco. Mereka pasti bisa jadi teman.

"Dan yang ini Ginny, putri bungsuku. Weasley wanita pertama dalam beberapa keturunan terakhir."

"Hai, Harry," sapa Ginny.

"Hai, Ginny. Senang bertemu kalian semua," kata Harry.

Kemudian mereka pun bergantian jalan menembus palang peron dan masuk ke dalam peron 9 ¾. Mereka berusaha sebaik mungkin supaya tidak terlihat oleh ratusan muggle yang berlalu lalang di stasiun itu.

Begitu tiba di peron khusus penyihir, mereka semua berhadapan dengan sosok kereta merah bernama Hogwarts Express yang siap mengantar para murid menuju ke sekolah. Harry sampai tak berkedip memandang kereta itu.

"Sudah hampir jam sepuluh," ujar Mrs Weasley, "sebaiknya kalian naik!"

Dengan patuh, satu per satu Weasley mulai masuk setelah menerima kecupan di pipi dari ibu mereka.

"Harry," Mrs Weasley pun mencium pipinya, "semoga kau menikmati hari-harimu."

"Terima kasih, Mrs Weasley. Dan... terima kasih juga untuk kado natalnya."

Mrs Weasley menepuk kedua pipi Harry dengan lembut, "sama-sama, nak. Sampaikan salamku untuk Severus," bisiknya, "katakan jangan terlalu kejam pada murid baru," dia mengedipkan sebelah matanya dan Harry tertawa, "nah, naiklah!"

"Bye, Mrs Weasley. Bye Ginny."

Kedua wanita Weasley itu melambai pada Harry yang masuk ke kereta setelah membiarkan barang-barangnya dibawa oleh petugas. Di dalam kereta, Harry segera mencari kompartemen kosong. Lalu dia menemukannya dan langsung masuk. Belum lama duduk, datanglah Ron.

"Er... hai," sapa Ron canggung, "Fred dan George tak mengizinkan aku di kompartemen mereka, aku tak mau duduk dengan Percy. Jadi—boleh aku disini?"

"Tentu, masuklah."

Dan Ron duduk di depan Harry, "ku dengar dari Fred dan George, kau tinggal di Hogwarts selama ini. Kenapa malah sengaja naik kereta?"

"Habisnya, mana asik kan kalau aku tiba-tiba masuk ke Aula Besar untuk seleksi. Kalau naik kereta kan aku bisa bertemu dengan anak-anak yang lain."

Ron mengangguk-angguk mengerti. Mereka pun berbincang santai menunggu kereta berangkat. Saat itu, mereka merasakan kehadiran seseorang di pintu kompartemen mereka. Harry menoleh dan terkejut melihat Draco di sana. Dibelakangnya ada dua anak laki-laki lain. Yang satu berkulit hitam yang satu lagi berkulit putih. Keduanya menatap Harry dengan tajam.

Tak lama, Draco dan dua anak yang tidak di kenal Harry itu pun berlalu tanpa berucap sepatah katapun. Harry merinding juga melihat tatapan mata Draco yang dingin seperti itu. Mirip sekali dengan Lucius.

"Siapa dia?" tanya Ron.

Harry mengangkat bahu, "entahlah. Aku tidak punya kenalan di luar Hogwarts. Aku pikir tadi dia kenalanmu."

Ron mendengus, "mana aku punya teman dari keluarga kaya sok seperti dia tadi."

Seketika Harry memutuskan kalau untuk sangat berhati-hati kalau bicara apabila Ron ada di dekatnya.

.

Harry dan Ron mengobrol seru tentang Quidditch, yang sama-sama merupakan hobi mereka. Ron bercerita seru tentang tim kebanggannya, Harry pun tak mau kalah. Mereka mengobrol sampai tanpa terasa perut mereka meronta keroncongan. Dan pucuk dicinta ulam pun tiba, saat itu seorang wanita datang sambil mendorong troli penuh berisi makanan ringan.

"Ingin sesuatu untuk makan siang, anak-anak?" tawar wanita itu ramah.

"Yeah!!" Harry melompat berdiri dan langsung memilih-milih apa yang dia beli. Tapi beberapa detik kemudian dia baru sadar kalau Ron tidak ikut berdiri, "kau tidak beli, Ron?" tanyanya.

Ron hanya tersenyum hambar, "tak perlu. Mum sudah membawakan ini untukku," dia menunjukkan beberapa sandwich yang sudah kering yang dikemas dalam plastik. Jelas sama sekali tidak tampak nikmat.

Karena itu Harry memutuskan membeli makanan yang akan cukup untuk mereka berdua. Setelah membayar, Harry meletakkan semua belanjaannya di kursi. Ron memandang itu dengan takjub.

"Kau kelaparan, Harry?"

Harry nyengir, "kau boleh bantu aku habiskan ini semua," katanya.

Dan jadilah... mereka berdua berpesta sendiri di kompartemen itu. Harry jadi berharap Draco ada di sini.

.

Langit sudah gelap saat kereta Hogwarts Express tiba di stasiun Hogsmeade. Harry dan Ron, yang sudah berganti dengan jubah resmi sekolah, mengikuti rombongan anak baru yang diarahkan oleh Hagrid ke danau.

"Harry! Tak ku sangka kau naik kereta, eh?!"

Harry tersenyum pada sosok yang sudah sangat akrab dengannya itu, "sedikit keberuntungan dan rayuan," katanya.

Hagrid tertawa, "nah—naiklah ke perahu, Harry!"

Bersama dengan puluhan anak kelas satu lainnya, Harry dan Ron pun naik ke salah satu armada perahu yang ada di danau. Mereka berdua satu perahu dengan anak perempuan berambut coklat lebat dan mengembang, juga seorang anak laki-laki berwajah bundar yang tampak ling-lung.

Setelah armada perahu itu melaju, Harry bisa mendengar seruan kagum dari para murid yang lain begitu mereka masuk ke dalam gua dan akhirnya menepi di dermaga yang langsung tersambung dengan koridor utama kastil itu.

"Wow!! Kastil ini luar biasa," seru Ron.

"Kau belum lihat dalamnya," Harry berkata sedikit bangga.

Lalu mereka semua menaiki tangga mengikuti Hagrid. Saat mereka berbelok, mendadak anak perempuan yang satu perahu dengan mereka tadi terpeleset. Untung saja Harry dan Ron bisa menangkapnya, jadi tidak perlu ada insiden.

"Hati-hati, tangga batu ini sedikit licin karena lembab," kata Hagrid saat menyadari kalau rombongan di belakangnya terhenti, "ayo jalan lagi. Seleksi segera dimulai."

Harry dan Ron membantu anak perempuan tadi itu berdiri.

"Terima kasih," kata anak perempuan itu sambil merapikan rambutnya, meski Harry dan Ron merasa itu percuma saja, "er... namaku Hermione. Hermione Granger."

"Aku Harry. Harry Potter. Dan ini temanku, Ron Weasley."

"Ronald Weasley," koreksi Ron.

Hermione tersenyum simpul dan kemudian berbalik dan berjalan duluan.

.

Sampai di depan Aula Besar, Profesor McGonagall sudah menunggu. Dia pun, seperti yang sudah dibilang Severus pada Harry, memberi ceramah singkat dan menyuruh mereka menunggu sebentar sampai seleksi dimulai.

Saat menunggu, Harry melihat ke sekelilingnya. Wajah anak-anak di sana tampak bercampur baur. Tegang, bingung, stress dan pucat pasi. Cuma satu anak yang wajahnya biasa-biasa saja. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Draco. Harry melihat sobatnya yang satu itu hanya berdiri diam bersandar di dinding. Dua orang teman Draco yang tak dikenal Harry itu juga cuma berdiri di belakang Draco.

Tak ingin ketahuan memandangi Draco lama-lama, Harry kembali memandang ke arah depan. Dan tak lama, McGonagall membawa mereka masuk ke Aula Besar untuk menjalani seleksi.

Berkumpul di depan meja guru, para murid kelas satu memandang sebuah topi tua butut yang tergeletak di sebuah kursi, kecuali Harry tentunya. Dia sudah melihat seleksi ini berkali-kali, tapi tetap saja, melihat dan menjalani itu adalah dua hal yang sangat berbeda.

Para murid baru pun dikejutkan oleh si topi yang mendadak bernyanyi dengan suara yang lantang. Selesai dengan nyanyian yang berisi sejarah Hogwarts dan juga keempat asramanya, seleksi pun di mulai.

Satu per satu nama mulai dipanggil dan satu per satu murid maju untuk diseleksi dimana mereka akan tinggal selama bersekolah di Hogwarts. Semakin lama Harry semakin merasa mual mendadak. Tangannya yang terkepal mulai berkeringat karena rasa cemas yang berlebihan.

Harry mengamati bagaimana satu per satu anak di barisan murid baru mulai berpindah ke meja-meja panjang yang ada di Aula Besar itu. Dan saat nama Draco dipanggil, Harry bahkan lebih yakin duluan daripada Topi Seleksi kalau Draco akan ditempatkan di Slytherin. Dan begitulah adanya.

Harry dan Draco bertemu pandang sekilas saat Draco menuju ke meja Slytherin. Ingin rasanya Harry bicara pada sahabat 'rahasia'nya itu, tapi entah bagaimana, dia bisa merasakan tatapan tajam dari arah meja guru. Tak perlu Harry melihat, pastinya Severus yang jadi asal rasa merinding di tengkuk Harry. Dia benar-benar tidak mau membuat 'Uncle Sev'nya itu marah.

"Potter, Harry!!"

Sudah bisa menebak apa yang akan terjadi di Aula Besar, Harry menelan ludah paksa dan melangkahkan kaki di hall yang mendadak terasa kosong itu. Dia memandang pada sosok Minerva sebelum duduk di bangku. Sedikit lega melihat senyum samar di wajah pengajar Transfigurasi itu, Harry pun berusaha rileks. Akhirnya Minerva pun memakaikan Topi Seleksi itu di kepala Harry.

"Hem..."

Mendengar suara si Topi Seleksi, Harry mencengkram pinggiran bangku yang dia duduki.

"Kau menarik sekali. Tertarik pada hal-hal baru seperti Ravenclaw. Bersahabat seperti Hufflepuff, sedikit licik seperti Slytherin, tapi berani dan terkadang nekad seperti Gryffindor. Menarik... menarik."

"_Cepat putuskan!!"_ batin Harry merana, tak sanggup lagi jadi tontonan seluruh isi Aula Besar yang mengarahkan pandangan mereka padanya.

Topi Seleksi itu masih terus menggumamkan segala kemungkinan tentang asrama yang cocok untuk Harry. Tapi sepertinya rasa tidak sabaran Harry membuatnya memutuskan kalau Harry berada di , "Gryffindor!!" seru topi tua itu lantang.

Telinga Harry mendadak dipenuhi sorakan membahana yang luar biasa kencangnya. Dan dia baru sadar kalau anak-anak Gryffindorlah yang tengah berseru dengan luar biasa senangnya. Gugup, Harry pun melangkah ke meja Gryffindor dan langsung sibuk menjabat tangan-tangan yang terulur padanya.

Setelah sambutan untuknya mereda, Harry memandang ke mimbar para guru. Dia melihat seluruh staff tersenyum padanya. Bahkan Dumbledore mengangkat piala untuknya. Lalu kebahagiaan Harry makin bertambah melihat senyum tipis di wajah Severus. Dia tidak membuatnya kecewa karena masuk ke Gryffindor! Harry merasa sangat lega.

Seleksi akhirnya selesai dengan Blaise Zabini yang masuk ke Slytherin. Harry mengenali anak itu sebagai salah satu anak yang ada bersama Draco di kereta tadi. Zabini? Harry tidak pernah mendengar apa-apa tentang keluarga itu, baik dari Severus ataupun Lucius. Padahal saat pertemuan Harry dengan keluarga Malfoy seminggu sebelum surat Hogwarts datang, Lucius sempat memperingatkan Harry tentang keluarga-keluarga yang masuk dalam jajaran Inner Circle, Death Eater kepercayaan Voldemort. Apa mungkin keluarga Zabini tidak termasuk dalam keluarga pengikut Voldemort?

Lamunan Harry buyar sudah saat aula itu hening begitu Profesor Dumbledore berdiri dan memberi kata-kata sambutan. Juga peringatan untuk murid kelas satu kalau Hutan Terlarang adalah tempat berbahaya, juga peringatan untuk semua siswa kalau mulai hari ini koridor ke sebelah kanan di lantai ketiga juga terlarang untuk para murid. Sedikit membuat Harry heran karena sebelum ini Profesor Dumbledore tak pernah memberi peringatan seperti itu.

Setelah pidato dari kepala sekolah usai, meja-meja panjang di Aula Besar pun langsung dipenuhi oleh berbagai macam hidangan yang menggugah selera. Tak lama, Aula Besar pun mulai didatangi sosok-sosok transparan yang terbang menyapa para murid. Hantu-hantu penghuni Hogwarts.

"Hai, Nick," sapa Harry pada hantu menara Gryffindor.

Sosok hantu pria itu berhenti di dekat Harry dan tersenyum, "sudah ku duga kau di Gryffindor, nak. Senang melihatmu di sini."

Harry nyengir pada hantu itu. Lalu hantu-hantu yang lewat di dekat Harry pun juga menyapa anak berambut hitam berantakan itu.

"Wow... kau akrab sekali dengan para hantu," kata Ron takjub.

"Iyalah. Aku kan selama ini tinggal disini. Mana mungkin tidak akrab dengan mereka," Harry meminum jus labunya, "tapi tidak dengan Peeves dan Baron Berdarah."

"Siapa?" tanya Ron.

"Peeves... Poltergeist di sini, dan Baron Berdarah... Hantu Slytherin."

Barulah Ron mengerti.

.

Selesai dengan acara di Aula Besar, para murid pun diminta untuk segera ke asrama mereka masing-masing untuk beristirahat karena besok pagi kegiatan belajar mengajar sudah dimulai. Para Prefek membimbing murid kelas satu untuk menuju ke 'rumah' baru mereka. Dan tibalah mereka di depan lukisan seorang wanita dengan tubuh yang gemuk.

"Password?" ujar lukisan itu.

"Caput Draconis!" ujar Percy yang merupakan Prefek Gryffindor.

Harry harus menahan tawa mendengar selipan nama Draco di password menuju ke asrama Gryffindor. Kemudian lukisan yang ternyata akrab disapa dengan panggilan Nyonya Gemuk itu pun mengayun terbuka, menampakkan jalan menuju ke ruang rekreasi asrama Gryffindor. Setelah murid-murid kelas satu –termasuk Harry- sudah selesai mengagumi ruangan bundar bernuansa merah dan emas itu, Percy pun menjelaskan peraturan asrama dan tak lama Profesor McGonagall datang untuk memberi bimbingan terakhir sebelum meminta para murid kelas satu untuk tidur.

Harry dan Ron sekamar dengan Neville Longbottom, anak laki-laki yang satu perahu dengan mereka tadi, lalu juga dua anak laki-laki lain. Seamus Finnigan dan Dean Thomas. Karena sudah terlalu lelah dan mengantuk, kelimanya hanya sempat sekedar bertukar nama saja dan akhirnya naik ke tempat tidur mereka masing-masing.

Harry menarik selimutnya hingga menutupi pundaknya. Ini malam pertama Harry tidur di Hogwarts tapi di luar empat tinggalnya bersama Severus di bawah tanah. Harry jadi berpikir... apa Severus merasa kesepian? Sama seperti yang dirasakan Harry sekarang?

Mencoba tak memikirkan yang macam-macam, Harry melepas kacamatanya lalu memejamkan mata. Setidaknya besok di pelajaran kedua, Harry akan ada di kelas Ramuan. Dengan pikiran itu, dengan segera Harry tertidur dengan pulas.

.

#

.

"Kelas Transfigurasi bukan kesana, Seamus!!" seru Harry saat melihat temannya itu salah belok.

"Tapi di petunjuknya..." Seamus melihat kertas di tangannya yang berisi peta masing-masing kelas.

"Ini jalan pintas. Lebih cepat lewat sini. Ayo!!"

Meski bingung, empat teman sekamar Harry itu pun mengikutinya.

"Aku sudah hafal jalan-jalan pintas ke tiap kelas. Jadi kemungkinan terlambat akan kecil sekali. Nanti aku buatkan salinan petanya."

Ron memandang teman barunya itu dengan takjub, "darimana kau tahu?"

Harry nyengir, "makasih buat kakak kembarmu yang selalu mengajakku berkeliling kastil di setiap waktu senggang mereka."

Dan kelima anak itu pun dengan segera sampai di kelas Profesor McGonagall.

"Good morning, Profesor McGonagall," sapa Harry.

Guru wanita paruh baya itu mengalihkan pandangannya dari secarik perkamen yang ada di mejanya dan memandang kearah lima Gryffindor muda itu, "morning," balasnya. Lalu dia memberi isyarat supaya kelimanya duduk di bangku yang masih kosong.

Tak lama, murid kelas satu yang lain pun mulai memasuki kelas. Dan karena ini gabungan dengan Slytherin, Harry jadi tidak sabar menunggu kedatangan Draco. Entah kenapa sobat pirangnya yang satu itu lama sekali. Padahal Harry sudah memberinya peta jalan-jalan pintas menuju tiap kelas. Tapi begitu Draco datang, bersama dua temannya yang sama seperti di kereta, Harry langsung memalingkan wajah. Masih susah membiasakan diri dengan status 'orang asing' diantara mereka.

Setelah semua murid tiba, McGonagall pun memulai kelas pertama untuk murid kelas satu. Separo pelajaran diisi dengan teori Transfigurasi dan sisa waktunya dipakai untuk praktek. Harry mengeluarkan tongkat Holly miliknya dan mengikuti instruksi dari Profesor McGonagall.

Melihat tongatnya, Harry jadi teringat saat dia membeli kebutuhan sekolahnya bersama Severus dan keluarga Malfoy. Begitu mencoba tongkat sihir di toko Olivander, dia dan Draco nyaris menghancurkan separo toko sebelum akhirnya mendapatkan tongkat sihir mereka. Holly dan bulu Phoenix untuk Harry, sedangkan tongkat Draco adalah Hawthorn dan rambut Unicorn.

.

Usai Transfigurasi, murid kelas satu Gryffindor dan Slytherin sama-sama menuju ke kelas bawah tanah untuk menerima pelajaran Ramuan pertama. Harry mendengar anak-anak Gryffindor banyak yang mengeluh karena tempatnya terasa lembab dan sedikit menakutkan. Tapi Harry cuek saja. sedangkan anak-anak Slytherin, mereka tampaknya santai-santai saja menuju kelas yang sepertinya ada di bagian alam lain itu.

Saat menuruni tangga, tak sengaja Harry tergelincir dan tubuhnya oleng lalu nyaris saja jatuh menimpa orang dibelakangnya.

"Perhatikan jalanmu, Potter!!"

Harry tersentak dan langsung berdiri tegak lagi. Rupanya Draco ada di belakangnya. Harry berbalik dan melihat Draco memandangnya tajam.

"Aku tidak mau masuk ke Hospital Wing di hari pertamaku," kata Draco lagi, dengan nada dingin yang asing ditelinga Harry. Lalu si pirang itu mendahului Harry masuk ke kelas.

"Apa-apaan dia? Sombong sekali," seru Ron kesal, "dasar Slytherin!"

Harry menghela nafas, _"Draco dan Ron tidak akan pernah cocok,"_ batinnya. Lalu dia dan Ron pun masuk ke kelas Ramuan.

Di dalam ruang kelas itu, suasana remang dan sedikit panas menyapa murid-murid. Kuali-kuali kosong sudah tersedia di tiap meja, dan tanpa komando semua langsung mencari tempat duduk. Harry langsung duduk di meja terdepan bersama Ron. Di sebelahnya duduklah Hermione yang tampak antusias sekali.

Tak lama, masuklah Severus yang tanpa bicara langsing berdiri di depan kelas. Sosok Severus terasa dingin di ruang kelas yang remang itu. Tanpa perlu dia bicara, semua siswa langsung diam dan tak memandang ke arah lain. Lalu Severus –seperti McGonagall tadi- membuka pelajaran dengan mengabsen para murid. Suaranya tipis, nyaris seperti berbisik, tapi seisi kelas bisa mendengarnya dengan jelas.

"Masukkan tongkat kalian! Kalian tidak membutuhkan lambaian konyol dari tongkat itu di kelasku."

Setelah semua murid memasukkan tongkat mereka dalam tas, mendadak Severus berbicara cukup keras, "apa yang akan aku dapatkan jika aku menambahkan bubuk akar asphodel dan wormwood?"

Tiga tangan teracung ke udara. Harry dan Draco –Severus tidak heran-, lalu Hermione; sedikit membuat Severus terkejut, meski wajahnya sama sekali tidak berubah, karena dia tahu Hermione Granger adalah muggle-born.

Tapi mengabaikan tiga tangan itu, Severus malah memilih yang lain, "Weasley?"

Wajah Ron mendadak pucat. Dia sama sekali belum membuka buku pelajaran apapun. Apalagi ramuan, "saya... tidak tahu, sir," katanya dengan suara super pelan dan detik berikutnya dia merasa seperti baru saja diguyur air es melihat pandangan Severus padanya.

Beralih dari Ron, Severus masih mengabaikan tiga tangan yang kembali teracung ke atas. Lalu dia memilih beberapa anak lagi dari Gryffindor dan Slytherin. Tapi karena tak ada yang bisa, akhirnya dia pun meyuruh Harry.

"Baiklah, Potter; apa jawabanmu?" kata Severus dingin.

"Ramuan Tegukan Hidup bagai Mati, sir," jawab Harry yakin karena dia sudah hafal bahan ramuan ini sejak tahun lalu.

Tak ada pujian atau apa, Severus langsung melontarkan pertanyaan kedua. Dan sama saja... kecuali tiga tangan yang sama, tak satu anakpun tahu jawabannya. Kali ini Severus memilih Draco untuk menjawabnya. Dan sepanjang pelajaran, Severus jelas-jelas mengacuhkan Hermione. Itu sedikit membuat Harry heran.

.

Hari pertama dilalui dengan selamat. Kini Harry dan Ron sedang menikmati makan malam di Aula Besar.

"Si Snape itu menyeramkan sekali. Kenapa tiba-tiba menanyakan soal sulit seperti itu, sih?!" Ron mengiris daging di piringnya dengan sedikit kelebihan tenaga.

"Kau saja yang malas belajar," kata Hermione yang duduk berhadapan dengan mereka.

"Oh yeah, nona sok tahu?!" cibir Ron kesal.

Hermione menggerutu sendiri dan melanjutkan makannya.

Ron lalu memandang Harry, "memang sebelum sekolah mulai, kau sempat membaca buku?"

Harry mengangguk, "kecuali Sejarah Sihir," katanya.

"Kenapa kalian ini rajin sekali sih? Sekolah baru saja dimulai, jangan terlalu serius donk!"

Harry cuma tersenyum. Setelah selesai makan, Harry menunggu Ron –yang sedang menikmati porsi keduanya- sambil emandang ke sekeliling Aula Besar itu. saat memandang ke kursi guru, dia lihat Profesor Dumbledore sedang bicara dengan Profesor Flitwick. Lalu saat memandang Severus, Harry mati-matian menahan diri supaya tidak tersenyum ataupun melambai. Jelas tidak mungkin.

Namun begitu matanya teralih pada sosok di sebelah Severus, mendadak Harry merasakan sakit yang luar biasa di kepalanya, persis di tempat bekas lukanya.

"Aduh!!" refleks Harry mengusap keningnya, membut Ron memandangnya dengan heran.

"Kau kenapa, Harry?" tanya Ron setelah menelan isi mulutnya dengan susah payah.

"T-tidak apa-apa," Harry berbohong. Matanya belum beralih dari sosok bersurban yang sedang bicara dengan Profesor Sprout. Itu Profesor Quirell, pengajar Pertahanan terhadap Ilmu Hitam. Harry nyaris tak mengenal pribadi Profesor yang bicaranya gagap itu. Selama tinggal di Hogwarts, Harry hanya bertemu dengannya di waktu makan saja, dan selama itu tak ada hal aneh. Tapi kenapa sekarang mendadak bekas lukanya terasa sakit waktu Harry memandang Profesor itu?

"Harry? Kau yakin kau baik-baik saja? Wajahmu pucat."

Suara Ron mengalihkan perhatian Harry, "oh... aku cuma sedikit lelah. Ku rasa aku butuh tidur," Harry menyampirkan tasnya di bahu dan berdiri, "aku duluan."

"Okay."

Dan Harry pun meninggalkan Aula Besar, tapi tak menuju ke asrama, melainkan memutar ke pintu khusus guru. Di sana, Severus sudah menunggu.

"Harry... ada apa?" tanya Severus seolah tahu kalau ada sesuatu yang terjadi pada anak asuhnya itu.

"Uncle Sev... bekas lukaku sakit," kata Harry.

Severus menyibak poni Harry dan memandang bekas luka berbentuk sambaran petir itu, memang tampak memerah, "kenapa?"

Harry pun menceritakan bagaimana lukanya mendadak sakit saat melihat Profesor Quirell. Raut wajah Severus agak berubah mendengar itu. Lalu dia memberikan sebuah botol kecil berisi ramuan pada Harry.

"Ini Ramuan Tidur Tanpa Mimpi. Kalau bekas lukamu masih terus sakit, minum ini! Setidaknya mimpi buruk tidak akan menganggu tidurmu."

Harry menyimpan botol itu ke dalam tasnya.

"Kau kembali ke asrama sekarang dan jangan berkeliaran!"

Harry mengangguk, "good night, Uncle Sev."

"Good night," Severus tidak beranjak sampai sosok Harry menghilang di belokan Aula Besar.

.

Harry berjalan sendiri menuju ke asrama Gryffindor. Namun saat melewati persimpangan koridor, dia menabrak, atau ditabrak, seseorang. Dengan suksesnya, Harry jatuh ke lantai batu yang dingin. Buku di tasnya berhambur keluar.

"Harry!!"

Kini suara Draco yang dikenal oleh Harry menembus telinganya. Harry membenahi letak kacamatanya yang melorot lalu memandang Draco.

"Kau ini kenapa hobi sekali menabrak orang, sih?" Draco membantu memunguti buku-buku Harry, "dalam sehari saja dua kali kau menabrakku."

Harry nyengir, lega bisa bertemu Draco yang dia kenal, "maaf. Bukan mauku juga menabrakmu," dia membiarkan Draco memasukkan buku-bukunya ke dalam tas. Lalu dia berdiri dibantu oleh Draco, "thanks," katanya singkat.

"Kau sudah selesai makan malam?" tanya Draco, "cepat sekali?" tanyanya setelah Harry menjawab pertanyaan sebelumnya dengan anggukan.

"Ku rasa aku kelewat semangat hari ini. Jadi capek dan ngantuk."

"Kau seperti anak kecil saja," kata Draco.

Harry pura-pura cemberut, "kau sendiri dari mana?"

Mendengar pertanyaan itu, Draco sepertinya jadi ingat sesuatu, "tadi Dad mengirimi kita sesuatu," dia merogoh tasnya dan mengeluarkan sebuah jurnal bersampul kulit berwarna kecoklatan, "ini untukmu. Aku punya yang sama. Jurnal ini bisa menjadi alat komunikasi kita."

Harry menerima jurnal itu dengan takjub.

"Kalau kau mau ngobrol, tinggal tulis saja. Tulisannya akan muncul di jurnal milikku."

"Cool!" Harry memandang jurnal sederhana itu dengan takjub.

"Ini aman kok. Untuk mengaktifkannya, kita pakai password. Jadi yang bisa membacanya cuma kita berdua saja. Sebelum kau buka jurnal ini, ucapkan passwordmu!" jelas Draco, "kalau ada yang menulis, sampul jurnal ini akan berubah putih."

Harry langsung memasukkan jurnal itu dalam tasnya, "kalau begitu kita coba malam ini?!" serunya.

Draco mengangguk, "jam sembilan?"

"Oke!" jawab Harry semangat.

Lalu mereka pun berpisah karena tak mau ketahuan oleh orang lain. Draco menuju ke Aula Besar, sedangkan Harry menuju ke asrama Gryffindor.

Harry lupa sama sekali dengan sakit di bekas lukanya. Pikirannya sekarang dipenuhi dengan kesenangan karena malam ini dia bisa 'ngobrol' dengan Draco melalui jurnal luar biasa ini. Dan Harry bertekad esok Harry dia akan mengirim surat ucapan terima kasih untuk Lucius.

Ini akan jadi malam yang menyenangkan.

oxoxoxo

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

**To Be Continue**

oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

oxoxoxo

Fiuh!! Akhirnya selesai juga. Maap kemarin ga jadi apdet TT___TT Tapi yang penting saia Apdet juga kan :D

So... saia masih menanti ripiu dari para readers sekalian^^


	4. Chapter 4

Here We Are

Disclaimer : J.K Rowling

Chara : Severus Snape – Harry Potter

Rate : K+ - T

Genre : Friendship / Family

oxoxoxo

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

**E N J O Y**

oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

oxoxoxo

Di hari Jum'at pada minggu pertama sekolah, Harry sudah dipusingkan dengan PR yang berjubel banyaknya. Dari essay satu ke essay yang lain. Besok hari sabtu, yang artinya malam ini Harry akan tidur di 'rumahnya' bersama Severus dan Draco. Tapi sebelumnya dia harus menyelesaikan sedikit lagi essay Transfigurasi. Bersama Ron –yang lebih frustasi- dari Harry, mereka berdua berusaha menyelesaikan tugas sekolah mereka.

Tepat saat Harry membubuhkan titik di akhir essaynya, buku jurnal, yang kini menjadi benda wajib baginya, berubah putih. Harry pun langsung membukanya. Tulisan Draco tampak di halaman buku kecil itu.

"_Aku tunggu di tangga menuju bawah tanah. Sekarang!!"_

Ron memandang Harry dengan heran. Akhir-akhir ini anak berambut berantakan itu sering tersenyum sendiri memandang halaman kosong di jurnalnya. Meski sudah mendapat penjelasan dari Harry kalau buku itu adalah alat komunikasi dengan orang yang penting bagi Harry, tetap saja Ron merasa aneh. Apalagi setelah menutup jurnalnya, Harry dengan semangat penuh membereskan barang-barangnya yang berserakan di meja dan karpet.

"Kau mau kemana, Harry?" tanya Ron.

"Aku kan sudah bilang," Harry menjejalkan pena bulu dan botol tinta ke dalam tasnya, "tiap akhir pekan, aku harus bertemu dengan Profesor Dumbledore."

"Oh..." Ron baru ingat Harry pernah bilang kalau dia punya masalah sedikit dengan kesehatannya, jadi harus terus dikontrol. Dan lagi-lagi ini membuat Ron heran, setahunya Harry sehat-sehat saja. Tapi dia memutuskan untuk tidak bertanya.

Harry menutup tasnya, "oke, sampai besok di Aula Besar, Ron," Harry beranjak pergi setelah mengucapkan selamat malam pada teman-teman asramanya.

.

Secepat yang dia bisa, Harry berlari ke tangga yang menuju bawah tanah. Di sana Draco sudah menunggu.

"Draco!!" Harry melambai dari kejauhan.

"Lama!!" Draco berkacak pinggang dengan kesal.

"Maaf... PRnya banyak sekali," Harry membenahi letak tasnya.

"Kan bisa dikerjakan bareng denganku," protes Draco.

Harry nyengir, "maaf—aku janji sama Ron mau menyelesaikannya dengan teman-teman yang lain."

Draco menuruni tangga batu itu dengan hati-hati karena minimnya cahaya, "kau akrab sekali dengan si rambut merah itu."

"Maksudmu, Ron?" Harry menyusul Draco, "kami akrab karena kenal waktu di kereta. Kami juga sekamar. Kebetulan sekali kan?"

Draco mendengus dan menggumamkan kata yang terdengar seperti 'menyebalkan'.

Akhirnya mereka berdua sampai juga di ruangan tempat Harry dan Severus tinggal. Harry membuka pintu kayu itu dan masuk. Ya... tempat ini tidak pakai lukisan sebagai jalan masuk seperti tempat-tempat lain di Hogwarts. Tapi jelas aman karena Severus memansang beberapa mantra di pintu, jadi tidak sembarang orang bisa masuk.

"Uncle Sev!!" Harry menghampiri pria berambut hitam panjang yang sedang duduk di sofa favoritnya sambil membaca sebuah buku, "kami sudah datang."

Severus menutup buku yang sedang dia baca, "tidak perlu berteriak juga aku tahu kalian disini," ujarnya, "apa PR kalian sudah selesai semua?"

"Aku sudah!!" kata Harry bangga.

"Sedikit lagi di essay Transfigurasi," kata Draco.

"Kau belum selesai? Mau aku bantu?" tawar Harry.

"Tidak usah. Aku bisa sendiri," Draco langsung menuju ke perapian dan duduk di permadani yang terhampar di lantai.

Severus memandang heran pada si pirang itu, "kenapa dia?"

Harry mengangkat bahu, "dari tadi moodnya aneh. Sepertinya dia tidak senang kalau aku bicara tentang teman-teman baruku. Apa gara-gara beda asrama, jadi Draco benci padaku?"

Mendengar itu, Severus baru paham, "tenang saja, Harry. Dia cuma cemburu."

"Hah? Cemburu? Kenapa harus cemburu?"

Severus menggeser sebuah kursi kayu di sebrang ruangan dengan lambaian tongkat sihirnya dan dia menyuruh Harry untuk duduk, "kau tahu kan posisi keluarga Malfoy sekarang?" ujar Severus saat Harry sudah duduk, "di posisi seperti itu, jelas Draco juga harus berhati-hati dalam memilih teman dan juga orang-orang yang bisa dia percaya."

"... Karena kebanyakan dari mereka... adalah anak-anak dari Death Eater?" tebak Harry dengan suara lirih.

Severus mengangguk, "karena itu... kau adalah teman pertama yang dia punya diluar 'lingkaran' itu. Dia bisa menjadi dirinya sendiri di depanmu saja. Dan sekarang, di Hogwarts ini, dia tidak bisa berteman secara terbuka denganmu. Makanya—mungkin dia hanya sedikit sebal karena kau bisa cepat mendapat teman baru. Dia takut kau melupakannya."

"Mana mungkin aku melupakannya. Ada-ada saja," Harry berdiri, "dasar manja," katanya.

"Kau yang paling tahu sifatnya itu."

Harry nyengir, "oke. Aku akan buktikan padanya kalau aku tidak akan melupakannya. Dia juga temanku yang pertama kok. Yang sebaya."

Severus membiarkan Harry menghampiri Draco yang masih kelihatan sedikit bete, lalu dia kembali membaca bukunya.

.

"Sudah selesai?" tanya Harry yang menemani Draco mengerjakan PR sambil bermain-main dengan Snitch imitasi yang dia beli di Diagon Alley dulu.

Draco membereskan buku dan juga alat tulisnya, "baru minggu pertama saja tugas sudah sebanyak ini," keluhnya.

"Jangan protes dulu. Makin lama tugas-tugas bakal makin banyak lho," kata Harry denga nada yakin.

Mendengar itu Draco memandang Harry dengan heran, "kau ini—mau diberi tugas banyak kok malah senang. Aneh."

"Biar saja," Harry menangkap snitch itu dan menyimpannya lagi dalam kotak, "kalau sudah selesai, main catur, yuk," ajak Harry.

"Malas," jawab Draco seketika, "kau mainnya tidak pernah serius."

Harry nyengir, "ya sudah. Kita main gobstone saja," dia menarik kotak permainannya dari samping perapian.

Severus mengamati Harry yang berusaha mengembalikan mood Draco. Dia menggelengkan kepalanya melihat betapa keras kepalanya Harry mengajak Draco bermain dari satu game ke game yang lain. Setelah beberapa babak permainan, akhirnya Draco pun tak lagi kelihatan kesal dan mulai menikmati waktunya. Severus pun kembali pada bukunya dan membiarkan dua anak laki-laki itu bersenang-senang. Severus tak khawatir ruangan itu akan berantakan, karena keahlian Harry dalam bersih-bersih bahkan lebih expert dari Severus sendiri.

.

Harry menguap saat jam sudah menunjukkan pukul setengah dua belas malam. Kartu-kartu exploding snap berserakan di kakinya, lalu Harry melirik Draco yang juga sudah terkantuk-kantuk.

"Uncle Sev... kami tidur duluan," Harry menarik tangan Draco supaya si pirang itu berdiri, "good night."

"Good night, Severus," Draco mengikuti Harry ke kamar mereka, berusaha menaiki tangga meski harus berpegangan pada dinding supaya tidak jatuh.

Severus sendiri meneruskan pekerjaannya untuk memeriksa essay para murid. Rasanya senang... Harry ada disini. Seperti saat dia belum sekolah dulu, Severus pun tidak kuasa menahan senyum yang merekah diwajahnya.

.

#

.

Harry menguap lebar begitu dia membuka mata. Kamar yang semula gelap kini sudah terang, berarti sudah pagi. Harry langsung turun dari tempat tidur setelah menggapai kacamatanya secara otomatis. Dia tersenyum melihat Draco tidur pulas di _four poster bed_ yang mereka tempati berdua tadi malam.

Anak laki-laki berambut hitam itu pun perlahan keluar dari kamarnya dan menuju ke kamar mandi. Selesai mandi dan merapikan diri, seperti biasa, Harry langsung turun ke bawah untuk membereskan kekacauan yang dia buat bersama Draco semalam. Sekarang pekerjaan itu jauh lebih mudah, karena dia sudah punya tongkat sihir. Dia juga sudah belajar beberapa mantra untuk membantunya.

Puas dengan hasil kerjanya, Harry lalu menuju ke dapur mini di ruangan itu dan membuat sepoci teh dan roti.

"Masih saja suka menyiapkan sarapan."

Harry menoleh dan mendapati Severus sudah bangun dan berdiri di depan pintu kamarnya yang ada di lantai bawah. Harry nyengir dan melanjutkan membuat roti selai.

"Waktu di asrama, aku sempat bingung. Tidak ada dapurnya. Terus biasanya aku bangun sendiri, sepi, tapi disana justru malah ribut. Apalagi Ron yang tidurnya mendengkur. Seamus juga sering mengigau. Cuma Dean dan Neville saja yang 'normal' tidurnya."

Severus duduk di meja kerjanya yang sering berfungsi ganda menjadi meja makan sekaligus. Dia membiarkan Harry menceritakan pengalamannya tinggal di asrama.

"Waktu mau mandi juga begitu. Kami sampai harus bikin jadwal supaya tidak saling berebut," Harry terus bercerita bagaimana kehebohan dia dan teman-teman sekamarnya di pagi hari sebelum pergi ke Aula Besar untuk sarapan.

"Hermione selalu mengetuk –atau menggedor- pintu kamar kalau kami sudah terlalu telat. Yang lain berpikir kalau dia menyebalkan. Aku sih bilang dia membantu. Setidaknya kami jadi tahu kalau kami telat," dengan cekatan Harry menata semua yang dia buat di 'meja makan', "kalau Hermione tidak repot-repot memanggil kami, pasti setiap pagi kami akan ketinggalan sarapan."

"Kau akrab dengan Miss Granger?" Severus membantu Harry menata meja. Kalau sudah begini, mereka jadi lupa kalau mereka penyihir dan juga ada peri rumah yang siap melayani mereka. Dengan melakukan semuanya bersama, mereka jadi merasa lebih dekat.

"Akrab sekali sih tidak. Tapi dia gadis yang pintar. Dia malah lebih banyak tahu tentang dunia sihir daripada aku. Padahal selama ini dia hidup sebagai muggle biasa yang tidak tahu keberadaan dunia sihir."

Mereka berdua selesai mengatur sarapan dan Severus baru menggunakan tongkat sihirnya dan memberi mantra di poci teh supaya isi di dalamnya tetap panas.

Saat itu Harry teringat sesuatu, "er... Uncle Sev, boleh aku tanya sesuatu?"

"Ya. Tentu."

"Emm... apa... apa Uncle Sev membenci Hermione?"

Severus memandang anak asuhnya itu dengan heran, "kenapa kau berpikiran seperti itu?"

Harry tampak ragu, tapi dia bicara juga, "habisnya... Uncle Sev sepertinya tidak menghiraukan Hermione sama sekali kalau di kelas. Jadi aku pikir..."

"Aku bukannya tidak suka pada _muggle-born_. Bahkan menurutku mereka menakjubkan," Severus menyibak jubahnya dan duduk di salah satu kursi kayu, "bangunkan Draco sekarang!"

Mengerti kalau itu adalah isyarat bawa Severus belum mau menceritakan alasan kenapa dia 'nyuekin' Hermione di kelas, Harry pun kembali ke kamarnya untuk memanggil Draco. Ternyata si pirang itu sudah bangun, bahkan sudah rapi.

"Aku pikir kau masih tidur," Harry menghampiri Draco yang sedang berdiri di depan cermin, memastikan kalau penampilannya sempurna, "sarapan sudah siap. Uncle Sev sudah menunggu di bawah."

Harry menunggu sebentar sampai Draco selesai, tapi karena sepertinya Draco bisa menghabiskan waktu sepagian di depan cermin, jadilah Harry menyeretnya keluar kamar dan turun menghampiri Severus.

Mereka bertiga sarapan dengan Severus mendengarkan Harry dan Draco yang sedang merencanakan kegiatan mereka hari ini. Keduanya tampak sebal karena tidak bisa bermain-main di luar.

"Dari ada kalian bermain tidak jelas, bagaimana kalau membantuku membuat ramuan untuk Madam Pomfrey?" tawar Severus.

"Membuat ramuan? Denganmu, Severus?" Draco memandang ayah baptis sekaligus guru ramuannya itu dengan takjub, "aku mau!!" serunya penuh semangat.

Severus memandang Harry, "bagaimana denganmu?"

"Um... tapi aku tidak mau mengaduk. Yang ada bisa meledak lagi," kata Harry pelan.

"Baiklah. Jadi kau bantu aku memotong bahan-bahan dan Draco yang membantuku mengolah ramuannya."

"Oke!!" kata dua anak sebaya itu.

.

Usai sarapan, mereka menuju ke lab pribadi Severus, lalu berama-sama mereka membuat berbagai macam ramuan untuk kebutuh Hospital Wing. Seperti Ramuan Tidur Tanpa Mimpi, Ramuan Penenang, bahkan Skelegro.

Harry dengan tekun memotongi satu per satu bahan yang dibutuhkan. Lalu dia menyerahkannya pada Draco yang membawa bahan-bahan itu pada Severus. Harry sangat suka suasana begini. Biasanya dia meramu berdua dengan Severus saja. tapi sekarang ada Draco, dia jadi punya teman belajar saat Severus menunjukkan cara-cara membuat ramuan dengan baik.

Harry jadi berpikir, jangan-jangan 'Uncle Sev'nya ini punya kepribadian ganda. Kalau di kelas, dia bisa berubah menjadi begitu dingin dan seolah tidak peduli pada murid-muridnya. Tapi kalau pada Harry, dan Draco juga, Severus sangat perhatian. Benar-benar seorang mata-mata yang handal.

"Kenapa kau senyum-senyum sendiri?" Draco memukul kepala Harry dengan buku yang dia bawa, "ayo mulai potong lagi!!"

"Iya, iya!! Kau ini lebih kejam dari Uncle Sev," Harry pun kembali pada tugasnya.

Severus membiarkan saja dua anak itu ramai sendiri. Padahal biasanya dia paling anti suasana berisik saat meramu. Tapi biarlah. Ini jadi semacam hiburan.

.

"Aku akan antar ini ke Hospital Wing, dan aku minta kalian tidak menghancurkan tempat ini!" Severus membawa botol-botol berisi ramuan itu dan meninggalkan Harry juga Draco.

Mencoba menghilangkan bosan, Harry dan Draco bermain lomba tangkap Snitch imitasi. Lumayan untuk mengisi waktu kosong sementara Severus sedang keluar. Mereka berdua berlarian di ruangan itu mengejar bola emas kecil yang terbang dengan cepat itu.

"DAPAT!!" Harry melompat dari sofa dan meraih Snitch itu dengan genggamannya.

Draco terduduk di karpet dengan keringat bercucuran, "capek," keluhnya.

Harry duduk di sebelah Draco, "iya... lama-lama bosan. Uncle Sev lama sekali..."

Mereka berdua duduk di depan perapian yang tak menyala. Di tengah keheningan itu, Draco jadi teringat seuatu yang sudah lama ingin dia tanyakan pada Harry; dan karena sekarang saat yang tepat, jadi dia pun bertanya.

"Harry, kau diasuh oleh Severus itu sudah disahkan oleh Kementrian kan?"

"Iya. Memang kenapa?"

"Melalui proses penyatuan darah? Blood Adoption?"

Harry teringat saat dia dibawa ke Kementrian dan meneteskan darahnya diatas darah Severus. Harry tak tahu sebenarnya apa itu, tapi sepertinya itulah yang dimaksudkan Draco dengan 'blood adoption', maka dia pun mengangguk.

"Jadi... kau ini secara resmi adalah anak angkat Severus. Ya kan?"

Bingung, Harry hanya bisa mengangguk.

"Lalu kenapa kau memanggilnya 'Uncle'? Harusnya kau panggil dia Dad, Father atau apa. Kalian kan terikat darah sekarang."

"Begitu, ya?" Harry bersandar di sofa, "aku tidak pernah memikirkannya. Soalnya... sejak pertama kami jadi keluarga, ia tidak keberatan aku panggil Uncle. Bahkan... dia sendiri yang mengusulkan."

Draco menghela nafas, "tetap saja... kalau kau panggil dia Dad, pasti kesannya lebih dekat. Lagipula Severus sangat berbeda dalam memperlakukanmu."

"Berbeda bagaimana? Perlakuan Uncle Sev padamu kan juga sama denganku."

Draco menggeleng, "ada yang berbeda."

"Eh? Masa? Apa?" mata hijau Harry berkilau cemerlang di balik kacamatanya saat dia memandang Draco, "apa itu?" tanyanya.

Bukannya menjawab, Draco malah berdiri, "kau pikirkan saja sendiri."

"Kok gitu?" protes Harry.

Draco cuma mengangkat bahu dan dia pun menaiki tangga.

"Kau mau kemana?"

"Mandi. Badanku keringatan," Draco pun berlalu meninggalkan Harry begitu saja.

.

"Kenapa kau melamun di sana?"

Harry menoleh ke arah pintu, rupanya Severus sudah kembali. Dia sama sekali tidak mendengar suara pintu dibuka.

"Apa yang kau lamunkan?" Severus mendekat pada Harry yang kelihatan seperti hanya memiliki separuh jiwanya saja, "Harry?"

"Aku tidak sedang melamun," anak laki-laki berkacamata itu berdiri dan merapikan pakaiannya.

Severus memandang Harry sedikit curiga. Kebiasaan Harry kalau sedang menyembunyikan sesuatu adalah dia tidak pernah melihat langsung ke mata lawan bicaranya. Tapi kalau sudah tenang, anak itu pasti bercerita sendiri, jadi Severus lebih memilih menunggu.

"Mana Draco?"

"Mandi. Tadi kami berlarian terus makanya berkeringat."

Severus memandang ke sekeliling ruangan itu. Permadani yang semula rapi, kini entah bagaimana bentuknya, tidak jelas, sofa juga bergeser dari tempatnya yang biasa. Beberapa buku juga berserakan dilantai. Severus tak bisa membayangkan apa yang diperbuat dua anak itu sampai membuat ruangan itu kacau balau.

"Nanti aku yang bereskan," kata Harry saat melihat Severus tengah menggelengkan kepalanya mendapati ruangan ini seperti baru saja terkena badai.

"Aku tahu kau selalu membereskan kekacauan yang kau buat," kata Severus.

Saat itu Draco turun. Penampilannya yang tadi acak-acakan karena heboh bermian dengan Harry, kini sudah rapi seperti sedia kala, "kau sudah kembali, Severus."

"Ya. Dan ku lihat kau bersenang-senang disini."

"Tentu saja. Aku akan pakai waktu santai ini sebaik mungkin. Di asrama, mana mungkin aku bisa bebas."

Harry memandang Draco. Dia jadi berpikir, pasti rasanya tidak enak sekali kalau harus berpura-pura sepanjang waktu. Padahal Harry tahu benar kalau Draco sama seperti anak-anak yang lain. Aktif, ceria, sedikit heboh kalau sudah melakukan hal yang dia sukai. Tapi harus berpura-pura sebagai pangeran es yang minim ekspresi... Harry sendiri tak yakin apa dia bisa melakukannya sebaik Draco.

"Melamun lagi?"

Suara Severus mengejutkan Harry, "a-aku tidak melamun!!" kata Harry, "aku mau mandi," tanpa sekalipun memandang Severus, Harry langsung berlari ke kamar mandi.

"Kenapa dia? Kalian bertengkar?" tanya Severus pada Draco.

"Tidak," Draco menggeleng, "kami hanya sedikit 'bicara'," kata si pirang itu, "nanti juga kau akan tahu," lalu tak bicara lagi, Draco mulai membereskan kekacauan yang dia buat bersama Harry tadi.

"_Mereka itu makin hari makin aneh saja tingkahnya,"_ Severus lalu duduk di hadapan meja kerjanya dan membuka beberapa essay yang belum selesai dia periksa, _"tapi... Harry sepertinya membawa dampak bagus untuk Draco. Tak pernah kubayangkan seorang Malfoy rela bersih-bersih sendiri."_

.

Sementara itu di kamar mandi, Harry memanjakan diri dalam bathtub yang berisi busa berwarna-warni. Pikirannya masih dipenuhi pada hal yang dikatakan Draco tadi.

"_Harusnya kau panggil dia Dad, Father atau apa. Kalian kan terikat darah sekarang."_

Harry memainkan gelembung –gelembung itu, "apa yang harus aku lakukan? Apa memang benar yang terjadi di Kementrian waktu itu adalah proses blood adoption?" batin Harry. Dia sama sekali belum mengerti sihir-sihir rumit seperti itu, "kalau aku tanya pada Uncle Sev, nanti dia tersinggung. Jadi... aku harus bertanya pada siapa?" Pusing karena terlalu banyak berpikir, Harry menenggelamkan diri dalam bathtub itu hingga airnya luber ke lantai.

"Yang ada waktu itu hanya aku, Uncle Sev, orang kementrian dan Profesor Dumbledore," mendadak Harry mendapatkan ide cemerlang, "Profesor Dumbledore!!" dia duduk tegak lagi dalam bathtub, tak peduli seluruh tubuhnya tertutup gelembung sabun itu, "aku bisa tanya pada Profesor Dumbledore!! Dia pasti mau memberitahu aku."

Sedikit kelewat semangat, Harry pun keluar dari bathtub dan membersihkan diri dengan shower. Lalu usai membersihkan kamar mandi yang 'kebanjiran lokal' itu, Harry segera berpakaian.

.

"Apa? Kau ingin bertemu dengan Albus? Kenapa?" Severus tak bisa menyembunyikan keheranannya.

"Tidak ada yang penting. Aku hanya ingin bertemu secara pribadi saja. Dulu aku juga sering kan ke kantor kepala sekolah."

Kalau Harry sudah bicara menggebu-gebu seperti ini, apapun yang Severus katakan tidak akan merubah niatnya, "... baiklah. Kata sandinya masih tetap sama."

Harry tersenyum luar biasa lebar, "kau mau ikut denganku, Draco?" tanya Harry pada sobatnya yang asik membaca buku sambil terngurap di depan perapian.

"Tak mau. Aku disini saja."

"Oke!" Harry pun langsung pergi meninggalkan tempat itu dan menuju ke kantor kepala sekolah. Sampai di depan patung Gargoyle dia menyerukan kata sandinya, "Candy Cane," dan patung itu melompat, memberi Harry akses ke tangga menuju ruang Albus Dumbledore.

Harry mengetuk pintu dihadapannya dan baru masuk ketika sudah diizinkan. Dumbledore tampak terkejut akan kunjungan yang tidak biasa ini.

"Ah—Harry, masuklah!" ujar pria tua yang sedang bercengkrama dengan burung Phoenix kesayangannya itu.

"Maaf kalau saya mengganggu, Profesor. Tapi ada yang ingin saya bicarakan," Harry menutup pintu dibelakangnya sebelum berjalan menuju kepala sekolah Hogwarts itu, "ini... tentang saya dan Uncle Sev."

Dumbledore memandang bocah laki-laki itu, "apa ada masalah, Harry?"

"Tidak... Tidak ada masalah. Hanya saja... saya penasaran pada proses bagaimana Uncle Sev mengasuh saya."

Menyadari kalau ini akan jadi pembicaraan yang lumayan panjang, Dumbledore mempersilahkan tamu kecilnya itu untuk duduk. Kemudian dia membiarkan Harry menceritakan rasa penasarannya.

"Tadi Draco bilang, kalau proses pengasuhan memakai sihir yang disebut sebagai Blood Adoption. Saya penasaran, apa proses yang saya dan Uncle Sev lakukan di Kementrian dulu itu adalah proses Blood Adoption?"

Dumbledore memandang mata hijau yang bersinar penuh rasa ingin tahu itu. Pria paruh baya itu pun tersenyum, "kau menebaknya dengan tepat sekali, Harry. Ya, yang kalian lakukan di Kementrian dulu adalah proses dari Blood Adoption."

"Jadi artinya, aku ini secara sah sudah bisa dibilang sebagai anak Uncle Sev?"

"Tentu saja. Kau tidak perlu bertanya. Sejak proses Blood Adoption itu, kau dan Severus sudah resmi tercatat di Kementrian Sihir sebagai ayah dan anak, dan statusmu bukan hanya sebagai anak asuh semata. Karena kalau Severus hanya ingin 'mengasuh'mu, dia tidak perlu melakuan Blood Adoption," Dumbledore tersenyum, "dia menginginkanmu sebagai anaknya, Harry. Bukan sekedar titipan semata."

Hati Harry mencelos, "dan selama ini aku terus memanggilnya 'Uncle'."

"Harry, tak ada yang salah dengan panggilan itu. Saat melakukan proses itu, kau masih terlalu kecil untuk mengerti."

"Tapi kalau saja aku tahu, aku pasti akan memanggilnya, Dad, Father atau apapun."

Dumbledore memutari meja kerjanya dan menepuk pundak Harry, "apa sebuah 'nama panggilan' menentukan seberapa besar rasa sayangmu padanya?"

Harry menggeleng, "tapi... pasti Uncle Sev akan senang kalau aku memanggilnya Dad. Draco bilang begitu."

"Well, sebenarnya kata-kata Mr Malfoy ada benarnya juga. Mengingat kalau status kalian memang bukan orang lain atau sekedar pihak yang mengasuh dan diasuh. Severus secara legal adalah ayah angkatmu, Harry."

Harry memandang wajah kepala sekolahnya itu, "jadi... aku harus mulai memanggilnya dengan Dad!! Harus!!"

Dumbledore tersenyum, "aku yakin, Harry, kalau kau lakukan itu, Severus pasti akan lupa untuk mengurangi nilai atau memberi detensi pada murid-murid."

Anak laki-laki itu tersenyum lebar, lalu dia pun berdiri, "terima kasih banyak, Profesor. Sekarang aku harus pergi. Ada misi penting yang harus aku lakukan."

"Well well... good luck, kalau begitu, Mr Potter... atau... Mr Snape."

Harry melambai penuh semangat sebelum dia meninggalkan kantor kepala sekolah dan kembali ke tempat tinggal Severus. Sampai disana, tanpa penjelasan, dia langsung menarik paksa Draco yang sedang bersantai mendengarkan jaringan radio sihir sambil membaca buku dan membawa si pirang itu ke kamar mereka. Itu membuat Severus, yang sedang menikmati afternoon tea-nya, jadi terheran-heran.

"Harry!! Kau ini apa-apaan sih?! Main seret saja. Kau pikir aku ini tahanan atau gimana?" Draco melepaskan diri dari Harry.

"Kau benar!!" seru Harry tanpa menghiraukan protes Draco.

"Hah? Apanya?"

"Tentang Uncle Sev!! Aku tadi tanya pada Profesor Dumbledore. Dia bilang Uncle Sev secara resmi adalah ayah angkatku. Jadi kau benar kalau aku harus memanggilnya Dad."

Mendengar itu, Draco menghela nafas, "kau ini ternyata lamban dalam berpikir, ya? dimana-mana, kalau sudah melakukan blood adoption, jelas saja mereka itu benar-benar jadi satu keluarga."

"Waktu itu kan aku masih kecil. Baru tujuh tahun, lagi pula aku waktu itu sama sekali belum mengenal sekali seluk beluk dunia sihir."

Draco mendadak jadi paham atas kelambanan temannya yang satu ini. Ayahnya pernah cerita kalau Harry sempat diasuh oleh keluarga bibinya, keluarga muggle, yang benci pada sihir. "Ya sudah, jadi apa rencanamu sekarang?"

"Aku akan mulai memanggilnya Dad," Harry tersenyum lebar, "aku punya ayah."

Melihat wajah bahagia Harry, Draco jadi ikut tersenyum, "Severus memang ayahmu, Harry. Mum bilang dia tidak pernah melihat Severus begitu sayang pada seorang anak. Dad juga bilang kalau dulu Severus itu paling anti sama yang namanya anak kecil. Makanya—dia juga jarang sekali main ke Malfoy Manor, padahal aku anak baptisnya," Draco memasang wajah sok kesal, membuat Harry tertawa.

.

Malam harinya, usai makan malam dan obrolan singkat di depan perapian, Severus meminta kedua anak itu untuk tidur karena ini sudah larut sekali. Saat itulah Harry berniat menjalankan niatnya. Setelah dia dan Draco berganti piyama di kamar, Harry pun menuju ke kamar Severus diiringi ucapan _'good luck'_ dari Draco yang memilih mau langsung tidr saja.

Harry mengetuk pintu kamar Severus sebelum membukanya. Seperti biasa, Severus belum tidur dan masih membaca buku entah apa di tempat tidurnya,

"Harry? Ada apa?"

Harry menutup pintu dan dia naik ke tempat tidur Severus, "er... ada yang ingin aku katakan padamu. Ini.. tentang blood adoption."

Severus meletakkan bukunya di meja dan memandang Harry., tanpa bicara, dia menyuruh Harry melanjutkan apa yang mau dia katakan."

"Aku... tadi tanya sama Profesor Dumbledore. Seperti kata Draco juga, dengan melakukan proses blood adoption, berarti kau adalah ayah angkatku," Harry memandang Severus, takut membuat pria itu tersinggung, tapi rupanya tak ada yang beribah di wajah Potion Master itu. Mata hitamnya tetap tenang memandang Harry.

"Lalu... karena aku baru tahu sekarang... a-apa aku boleh..." Harry meremas-remas selimut di tempat tidur Severus, "er... memanggilmu... Dad?" Harry menunduk dan memejamkan matanya.

"Harry..."

Mendengar namanya dipanggil, Harry kembali memandang pria dihadapannya itu. Rasa cemasnya menghilang seketika begitu melihat Severus tersenyum padanya.

"Kau tahu, Harry... aku sudah menunggu saat seperti ini lama sekali."

Harry ikut tersenyum dan memeluk Severus, "Dad!!"

Severus mengusap-usap kepala Harry dan membiarkan Harry menyamankan diri dalam pelukannya.

"Kenapa Dad tidak bilang dari pertama saja... malah menyuruhku memanggilmu 'Uncle'."

"Aku hanya tidak mau membuatmu semakin bingung. Saat melakukan blood adoption, kita baru saja mulai mengenal. Kau pasti bingung kalau mendadak mendapat ayah angkat. Jadi aku putuskan sementara membiarkanmu menganggapku sebagai walimu saja."

Harry menegakkan diri lagi, "tapi sekarang aku kan bukan anak kecil lagi."

Severus menepuk kepala Harry, "kau masih anak kecil di mataku," katanya. "Ku rasa ini waktumu tidur, anak muda!"

Pura-rura cemberut, Harry pun turun dari tempat tidur Severus, "selamat tidur... Dad," dia nyengir setelahnya.

"Selamat tidur, nak."

Malam itu, Harry bermimpi luar biasa indah.

.

#

.

Minggu sore, Harry dan Draco membereskan buku-buku pelajaran mereka dan memasukkannya kembali dalam tas. Mereka harus 'pulang' ke asrama mereka, karena besok sekolah dimulai lagi.

"Menyebalkan!! Padahal aku masih betah disini," gerutu Draco sambil memasukkan pena bulunya dalam tas.

"Mau bagaimana lagi. Besok sudah waktunya sekolah, kan?!"

Draco masih menggumamkan protesnya yang tidak jelas itu.

Setelah semua barang mereka beres, dua anak sebaya itu pun langsung turun ke bawah. Severus sudah menunggu di sana.

"Kami kembali dulu, Dad. Minggu depan kesini lagi," Harry menyampirkan tali tas di pundaknya.

"Jangan berharap terlalu banyak. Tugas-tugas kalian akan semakin menumpuk setelah ini," kata Severus. lalu dia memandang Draco, "tak ada masalah dengan Slytherin, Draco?"

"Sementara ini semua terkendali. Aku tidak akan lengah."

Harry benar-benar cemberut saat itu. Sebal sekali rasanya tiap mengingat kalau Draco punya 'misi' sendiri. Sementara dia, aman dan nyaman di Gryffindor. Waktu Harry tanya tentang dua orang yang bersama Draco, baik si pirang maupun Severus sama-sama bungkam. Mereka hanya bilang kalau belum saatnya Harry tahu.

Setelah berpamitan, Harry dan Draco meninggalkan ruang bawah tanah dan kembali ke lantai dasar kastil Hogwarts. Mereka berhati-hati supaya tidak tampak sedang berjalan berdua. Lalu selihai dan selicin ular, Draco meninggalkan Harry dan bergabung begitu saja dengan siswa-siswi yang hilir mudik di koridor.

Harry pun menuju ke asrama Gryffindor untuk menemui teman-temannya.

.

Sampai di ruang rekreasi, ternyata Harry tidak menemukan Ron, Neville, Dean maupun Seamus. Yang ada malah di kembar yang langsung menghampirinya.

"Hai Harry," sapa dua suara stereo itu.

"Bagaimana dengan..."

"'Tes kesehatan'mu? Ada yang parah?"

"Perlu ke St Mungo?

Harry nyengir, "tidak, rasanya malah seperti habis makan coklat kodok satu kardus," katanya, "kemana Ron?"

"Tak kehilatan..."

"Dari pagi. Mungkin..."

"Tersesat."

"Kalian ini suka sekali mengusilinya. Kasihan kan?"

Duo Weasley itu tertawa, "dia lebih mudah dikerjai daripada kau, Harry," kata mereka serempak.

"Nah, kami pergi dulu."

"Masih banyak yang harus dilakukan."

Harry melambai sekenanya pada kembar identik yang menjadi pusat segala kekacauan di Hogwarts ini. Dia memandang keliling ruang rekreasi itu. tak ada satu pun anak kelas satu. Karena belum begitu mengenal para senior, Harry memutuskan untuk naik ke kamar saja.

.

"Harry!! Akhirnya kau kembali juga," Ron, yang baru kembali entah dari mana, menghampiri Harry yang sedang 'ngobrol' dengan Draco dari jurnalnya.

Harry dengan cepat menulis, _"yang lain sudah datang, nanti malam kita bicara lagi, ya?!"_ pada Draco dan menutup jurnal itu.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu?" tanya Ron meski sebenarnya dia tidak yakin kalau Harry sakit.

"Kata Profesor Dumbledore aku sehat-sehat saja."

"Kau memang tidak kelihatan sakit, Harry," sahut Seamus, "rasanya kau malah kelewat aktif."

Harry nyengir, "percaya atau tidak; memang ada yang tidak beres padaku," dan yang ini Harry tidak bohong. Dia menyimpan jurnalnya di bawah bantal, "ngomong-ngomong kalian dari mana?"

"Oh—kami habis main di dekat danau. Sebenarnya sih mau menunggumu, tapi kau lama sekali," kata Dean, "Neechan sih ke rumah kaca. Dia itu suka sekali tumbuhan," dia melirik Neville yang wajahnya berseri-seri karena seharian mengurusi tanaman di rumah kaca. Dia pasti murid tahun pertama yang paling dekat dengan Profesor Sprout.

"Aku sedang asik diskusi dengan kepala sekolah. Jadi lupa waktu," Harry melihat satu per satu temannya masuk ke kamar mandi. Selagi keempat teman sekamarnya mandi, Harry meneruskan obrolannya dengan Draco, untungnya Draco masih mau bicara –atau menulis tepatnya-, biasanya kalau Harry mendadak berhenti menulis, Draco bisa marah seharian.

Setelah keempat temannya selesai mandi, Harry pun 'berpamitan' pada Draco karena perutnya sudah menuntut minta diisi. Lalu setelah menulis, _"sampai ketemu di Aula Besar. Jangan melotot terus padaku!!"_, Harry baru menutup jurnalnya dan mengikuti teman-temannya keluar dari kamar.

oxoxoxo

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

**To Be Continue**

oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

oxoxoxo

Yeeeeii!!! Chap 4 akhirnya publish juga... Saia masih terima kritik, saran dan ripiu pastinya^^


	5. Chapter 5

Here We Are

Disclaimer : J.K Rowling

Chara : Severus Snape – Harry Potter

Rate : K+ - T

Genre : Friendship / Family

oxoxoxo

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

**E N J O Y**

oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

oxoxoxo

Tak terasa bulan sudah berganti dan tak terasa juga Oktober pun sudah hampir berlalu. Hogwarts kini menanti perayaan Hallowen yang Harry tahu pasti, masakannya akan lebih istimewa dari hari-hari biasa. Kebetulan Hallowen jatuh pada hari jum'at, tapi Severus –yang menahan Harry usai pelajaran ramuan kemarin- bilang kalau sebaiknya Harry menikmati hidangan pesta di Aula Besar bersama teman-temannya. Hari sabtunya, baru datang ke tempat Severus.

Saat Harry memberitahukan rencana ini pada Draco lewat jurnal mereka, Slytherin muda itu tampak kesal, terlihat dari tulisannya yang sedikit berantakan, tapi toh Draco menerima saja. sore ini Harry dan teman-temannya berkumpul di ruang rekreasi Gryffindor setelah pelajaran usai. Mereka mengobrol seru sambil menungu waktu makan malam, sekaligus tidak sabar untuk ke Aula Besar. Dekorasi Aula Besar pagi tadi sangat luar biasa. Harry sih sudah biasa, tapi melihatnya bersama teman-teman yang lain memberi kesenangan tersendiri.

Hanya satu yang membuat Harry sedikit kesal. Lagi-lagi bekas lukanya terasa nyeri. Sejak kelas Pertahanan terhadap Ilmu Hitam siang tadi. Padahal yang terakhir kali itu sudah lama sekali. Dan Profesor Quirell sama sekali tidak berbuat sesuatu yang mencurigakan. Tapi bekas luka itu terus menerus terasa panas.

"Harry, kau oke?" tanya Ron.

"Hah? Apa?"

Ron memandang Harry seperti sedang memandang pasien gawat darurat, "wajahmu pucat, Harry. Kau sakit?"

Harry menggeleng, "tidak. Aku baik-baik saja."

"Tapi wajahmu beneran pucat, Harry. Lebih baik kau ke Hospital Wing," usul Seamus.

Harry tetap menggeleng, "aku baik-baik saja. aku tidak perlu he Hospital Wing. Besok aku akan menemui Profesor Dumbledore," katanya. Lalu dia berdiri, "ayo ke Aula Besar, aku lapar sekali."

Ron pun mengikuti Harry, bersama anak-anak Gryffindor lain yang juga mau ke Aula Besar. Sampai di hall utama kastil itu, Harry berjalan melewati sekelompok anak perempuan yang sedang berbisik-bisik. Harry hanya sempat mendengar sekilas saja. seperti 'mengunci', 'kamar mandi' dan 'sok tahu'. Harry tak sempat berpikir karena Ron sudah menyeretnya supaya dia duduk di sebelahnya.

Makan malam Hallowen sangat menggugah selera. Harry dengan cepat menghabiskan porsi utamanya dan setelahnya langsung mengambil sepotong pie labu sebagai penutup. Aula Besar riuh dengan obrolan para murid, mirip seperti suara sekelompok lebah yang sedang terbang. Tapi Harry suka dengan suasana seperti ini. Sesekali dia melirik ke meja guru dan meja Slytherin. Sepertinya baik Severus maupun Draco sama-sama menikmati makan malam hari ini. Harry jadi bisa sedikit melupakan nyeri di bekas lukanya.

Selaginya seru mengobrol dengan teman-temannya, Harry, dan sepertinya semua yang ada di Aula Besar, dibuat terkejut karena mendadak pintu Aula Besar yang tertutup terbuka dan masuklah Profesor Quirell yang berlari panik dengan wajah pusat pasi.

Dengan suara melengking tinggi, dia berteriak, "TROLL!! ADA TROLL DI BAWAH TANAH!!!" dan detik berikutnya, dia pingsan.

Suasana gembira segera berubah mencekam. Murid-murid langsung berdiri dan berusaha meninggalkan tempat mereka. Saat itu Profesor Dumbledore berdiri dan meminta supaya semua murid tenang. Dia memerintahkan para prefek mengawal murid-murid kembali ke asrama. Harry dan Ron pun mengikuti Percy yang merupakan prefek Gryffindor. Namun di tengah jalan, Harry baru sadar kalau sedari tadi dia tidak melihat Hermione.

"Ron!!" dia menahan tangan sobat barunya itu, "Hermione... dia tidak ada."

"Apa?"

"Dia tidak ada waktu makan malam tadi. Kita harus mencarinya!" Bermodal keberanian yang sangat nekad khas Gryffindor, Harry dan Ron memisahkan diri dari barisan Gryffindor.

"Apa kau tahu dimana dia?" tanya Ron sambil berlari mengikuti Harry.

"Aku punya perkiraan," Harry teringat percakapan anak-anak perempuan di Aula Besar tadi, "kamar mandi perempuan di lantai bawah. Itu jarang sekali didatangi. Hermione mungkin di sana."

Mereka berdua pun berlari menuju ke kamar mandi perempuan, namun langkah mereka terhenti begitu melihat sesosok troll gunung dewasa yang membawa pemukul besar berjalan masuk dalam kamar mandi tujuan mereka.

"Gawat!!" Harry mengelurkan tongkatnya, begitu juga Ron. Mereka berlari ke kamar mandi itu, dan kemudian terdengar suara jeritan seorang anak perempuan yang diikuti suara kayu-kayu yang roboh.

Harry dan Ron masuk dalam kamar mandi itu dan mendapati Hermione tertimbun kayu-kayu dari bilik kamar mandi dan troll itu masih berusaha menyerangnya.

"TOLOOONG!!!" jerit Hermione seraya berusaha membebaskan diri.

"Hermione!! Bertahanlah!!" seru Harry. Tapi rupanya suara Harry menarik perhatian troll itu, "uh-oh... ini tidak bagus," Harry mengacungkan tongkatnya tanpa tahu harus berbuat apa.

Saat itu dipakai Hermione untuk keluar dari bilik-bilik yang sudah hancur dan berlari ke bawah wastafel. Namun lagi-lagi perhatian troll itu berbalik pada Hermione, dia mengayunkan pemukulnya dan menghancurkan deretan wastafel itu.

"TOLONG AKU!!!" Jerit Hermione panik dan takut.

Harry tak kalah panik. Ron berdiri gemetaran di belakangnya. Sama seperti Harry, mengacungkan tongkat tapi tidak tahu harus memakai mantra yang mana.

Troll itu mengangkat pemukulnya dan mengarah tepat ke Hermione. Tanpa pikir panjang, Harry berlari dan meraih pemukul itu, hingga saat troll itu mengayunkannya, tubuh Harry pun terbawa. Harry melepaskan pegangannya dan mendarat di leher troll yang mengamuk itu.

Si troll berbadan besar itu berusaha menjatuhkan Harry dari lehernya, tapi gerakannya yang liar itu malah membuat tongkat Harry secara tidak sengaja menusuk hidung si troll. Ron dan Hermione mengerenyitkan kening mereka melihat tongkat Harry ada di lubang hidung troll gunung itu. Kesakitan, si troll itu makin menjadi-jadi dan akhirnya menyambar pergelangan kaki Harry hingga anak laki-laki itu tergantung terbalik di cengkraman tangan besar si troll.

"LAKUKAN SESUATU!!!" seru Harry.

"APA?!!" Ron kebingungan sendiri.

"APAPUN!!!"

Troll itu mengayunkan pemukulnya pada Harry, dengan susah payah, Harry berhasil menghindari semua serangan itu. Akhirnya Ron pun mengukuhkan diri untuk memakai mantra yang baru saja mereka pelajari.

"CEPAT!!" Harry mati-matian menghindari serangan maut itu.

"Ayun dan hentakan!!" seru Hermione dari bawah wastafel yang masih utuh.

"Wingardium Leviosa!!" Ron melancarkan mantra itu dan pemukul raksasa milik si troll melayang di udara, menyelamatkan Harry yang kehabisan tenaga. Memanfaatkan waktu saat troll itu kebingungan karena mendadak pemukulnya hilang, Ron menjatuhkan pemukul itu tepat di kepala si troll.

Harry terhempas ke lantai saat troll itu terhuyung, pusing. Ron menyeret Harry supaya tidak tertimpa badan troll yang akhirnya ambruk itu. Hermione keluar dari persembunyiannya dan bersama Harry juga Ron, mereka melihat sosok monster jelek yang tergeletak di atas puing-puing kamar mandi itu.

"Apa dia mati?" tanya Hermione.

"Tidak. Kurasa hanya pingsan." Harry mencabut tongkatnya dari lubang hidung troll itu.

Ron memandang jijik pada cairan kental hijau di sepanjang tongkat Harry, "eww... ingus troll."

Harry langsung membersihkan tongkat itu dengan jubahnya. Tepat saat itu, datanglah Profesor McGonagall bersama Profesor Quirell dan Severus.

"Demi Merlin!!" wajah Profesor McGonagall pucat pasi saat melihat tiga anak didiknya ada di dekat tubuh troll itu, "jelaskan ini semua!!"

Maka Harry pun menceritakan kenapa mereka bisa kemari. Dia juga mengatakan kalau Hermione di kunci dalam kamar mandi ini oleh anak-anak lain.

"Benar begitu, Miss Granger?" tanya Profesor McGonagall.

"Benar, ma'am. Ada yang mengunci saya dengan mantra. Lalu saat saya berhasil membukanya, troll itu sudah ada di hadapan saya. Kalau Harry dan Ron tidak datang, saya mungkin sudah mati."

Sejenak Profesor McGonagall kehilangan kata-kata, "meski begitu, kalian bertindak ceroboh sekali. Kenapa nekad melawan troll gunung dewasa seperti ini? Harusnya salah satu dari kalian bisa memanggil guru," ujar wanita paruh baya itu.

Saat itu Harry tak sengaja melihat ke arah kaki Severus. Dia terkejut melihat ada robekan di sana dan darah yang masih mengalir segar. Severus, yang menyadari pandangan Harry, langsung menutupi kakinya dengan jubah dan memberi Harry pandangan dengan isyarat 'diam'. Harry pun tak jadi bertanya... setidaknya sekarang.

"Tak banyak murid, terlebih kelas satu, yang bisa selamat menghadapi troll dewasa seperti ini. 5 poin..."

Trio Gryffindor itu mendadak pucat mendengar suara kepala asrama mereka.

"Akan aku berikan untuk kalian, untuk keberuntungan yang tidak terduga ini."

Harry, Ron dan Hermione saling bertukar pandang, lega.

"Sekarang segera kembali ke asrama kalian!!"

Ketiganya pun mengikuti para guru yang mengantar mereka sampai ke depan lukisan Nyonya Gemuk.

.

#

.

Saat ini, Harry tengah duduk diam di sofanya, menghadap Severus dan Draco yang memandangnya seperti hakim yang memandang narapidana. Harry tidak berani bicara duluan sebelum ada yang buka suara. Dan untunglah... Severus akhirnya bicara juga.

"Aku ingin tahu apa alasanmu berbuat nekad seperti itu, Harry."

Sesuai dugaannya, _to the point_. Harry menarik nafas sebelum mengulang cerita yang sama dengan yang dia katakan pada Profesor McGonagall kemarin di TKP, "kau tidak mengharapkan aku meninggalkan temanku kan, Dad? Kalau aku dan Ron memanggil guru dulu, salah-salah Hermione benar-benar terbunuh kemarin."

Severus kali ini mau tidak mau jadi menyamakan sifat Harry dengan James. Sungguh... tak berbeda sedikitpun, "lain kali, Harry... jangan lakukan hal seperti ini lagi."

"Aku janji, Dad."

"Lain kalau kau lakukan yang begini lagi, aku sendiri yang akan menghukumnya, Severus," Draco melipat tangannya dan memandang Harry dengan galak, "kau harus ingat kata-kataku ini, Harry. Aku serius!!

"Iya, Mr Malfoy... OUCH!! Aduh!! Tidak perlu memukul kan?!" Harry mengusap kepalanya yang dihantam kepalan tangan Draco, "sakit tahu!"

"Pelajaran untukmu!!" kata Draco.

Harry masih mengusap-usap kepalanya waktu dia memutuskan untuk mengatakan perihal bekas lukanya yang sakit lagi. Severus dan Draco langsung pucat begitu mendengar pengakuan Harry. Draco sampai harus meremas jubahnya sendiri, menahan diri supaya dia tidak memukul Harry lagi. Severus bergeming, tapi sorot matanya mengatakan kalau dia tengah berpikir.

"Kau bilang tiap kali kau melihat Profesor Quirell, luka itu selalu sakit?" ulang Severus.

"Iya. Yang paling parah kemarin. Sakitnya tidak hilang-hilang sampai malam. sebenarnya kenapa sih? Apa Profesor Quirell itu Death Eater?"

Severus tak menjawab pertanyaan itu, "Harry, aku minta kau waspada tiap kali ada di dekatnya. Terutama di kelas."

"Um.. baiklah. Tapi kenapa?"

"Lakukan saja!"

Harry memandang protes pada Severus yang masih saja suka memperlakukannya seperti anak kecil.

"Lalu apa sekarang bekas lukamu masih sakit?" tanya Severus.

Harry menggeleng, "sejak insiden troll kemarin, sakitnya hilang sama sekali."

Lalu Severus pun berdiri, "aku harus bertemu kepala sekolah. Kalian jangan ada yang keluar dari sini!!" dan dia pun berlalu, berjalan sedikit tertatih karena luka di kakinya.

Setelah pintu di tutup, barulah Harry bicara lagi, "kau tahu kenapa kakinya terluka?"

Draco mengangkat bahunya, "sudah ku tanyakan, tapi tidak dijawab," Draco duduk di tempat Severus tadi, "menyebalkan sekali kita cuma punya satu malam di sini."

Mendengar itu, Harry jadi ingat sesuatu, "er... Draco... minggu depan mungkin aku tidak bisa kesini."

Draco memandang Harry dengan rasa tidak percaya terpancar di bola mata keabuannya, "kau bilang apa? Kau mau menyia-nyiakan akhir pekanmu?"

"Bukan begitu..." kata Harry cepat, "a-aku... ada latihan Quidditch."

Si pirang itu langsung cemberut, "Oh... benar juga. Seeker termuda abad ini," kata Draco dengan nada menyindir.

"Terima kasih untuk keusilan anak Slytherin di pelajaran terbang kita yang pertama kemarin. Profesor McGonagall memutuskan aku layak jadi Seeker untuk Gryffindor."

Draco menyandarkan dirinya dengan kesal di badan sofa, "kau merusak satu-satunya kesenanganku, Harry. Berarti aku harus ada dengan ular-ular kecil itu di akhir pekan."

"Maaf... Wood menjadwalkan latihan terakhir sebelum pertandingan pertama..." kata Harry dengan suara pelan.

Draco memeluk bantal duduk di sofa itu dan sibuk menggerutu. Harry jadi merasa bersalah.

.

Malam harinya, usai menikmati makan malam, Harry, Draco dan Severus berbincang di depan perapian. Draco sepertinya sudah tidak bete lagi, itu membuat Harry lega. Dia janji akan membelikan sobatnya itu coklat Honeydukes, dia tahu benar Draco sangat suka makanan manis. Bahkan lusa kemarin Aunt Cissy mengirimi putranya itu sekotak penuh permen. Harry juga dapat, dan karena yakin tidak akan habis dimakan sendiri, Harry membagikan pada teman-teman Gryffindor-nya.

Seperti biasa, waktu seperti ini dipakai Severus untuk mengecek pekerjaan rumah dua bocah itu. Dan seperti biasa, dia tidak perlu terlalu banyak koreksi, karena memang dasarnya mereka berdua itu pintar.

"Pertandingan pertamamu melawan Slytherin ya, Harry. Aku ingatkan, yang namanya Marcus Flint itu pemain yang brutal. Aku melihatnya di latihan tim Slytherin kemarin," kata Draco.

"_Well_... ku harap dia tidak membawa pemukul besar, kalau tidak aku pasti bisa menyangkanya troll yang naik sapu." Kata Harry yang sudah tahu rupa kapten Slytherin itu. Draco nyengir setuju pada ucapan Harry.

"Aku tidak mau kau membuat pekara di pertandingan pertamamu, Harry, atau aku akan menahan sapu barumu selama seminggu."

"Itu tidak adil, Dad!!" protes Harry, "aku tidak pernah cari masalah. Malah sebaliknya, masalah yang selalu datang mencariku!! Kau sendiri yang bilang begitu!!" Harry melorot dari sofa dan duduk di pemadani sambil meluruskan kakinya, "sebenarnya aku gugup sekali. Aku tidak pernah bermain Quidditch dalam tim sebelumnya."

Draco juga akhirnya duduk di sebelah Harry, "tenang saja. Aku yakin kau bisa."

"Setidaknya kau bisa buktikan kalau ada satu bakat 'berguna' dari James yang menurun padamu, Harry."

Mata hijau Harry bersinar-sinar. Ya... seperti ayah kandungnya, Harry juga Seeker untuk Gryffindor. Meski menurut Severus, dan juga staff yang lain, kalau dulu ayahnya juga kelompok Marauders sering membuat kekacauan di seisi Hogwarts ini, mereka selalu bilang James itu Seeker yang handal.

"Omong-omong... aku belum pernah melihat foto orang tuamu. Kau punya?" tanya Draco.

"Ada kok!" Harry berdiri dan menuju ke rak buku. Dia mengeluarkan album pemberian Severus. dia membukanya dan melihat foto-foto bergerak dalam album itu.

"Kau benar-benar mirip dia. Rambutnya apalagi," komentar Draco saat melihat wajah James.

"Tapi aku punya mata ibuku."

Draco menyamakan mata Harry dengan mata wanita berambut merah dalam foto itu, "kau benar... ibumu cantik sekali, Harry."

Harry nyengir, saat itu dia melirik Severus yang langsung pura-pura memeriksa essay. Harry pun tertawa.

"Ini kau?" Draco menunjuk foto seorang bayi yang heboh terbang dengan sapu mainan. James mengejarnya kesana kemari, "pantas terbangmu jago, masih bayi saja kau susah dikejar."

Severus mengamati bagaimana Harry menceritakan apa-apa saja yang terjadi dalam foto itu. Seperti saat dia membuat kekacauan di kamar mandi dengan menuang semua sabun cair ke dalam bak mandi kecilnya, lalu juga saat dia mengayun-ayunkan tongkat ayahnya dan membuat pita beraneka warna memenuhi lantai rumahnya. Tentu saja Harry tahu semua itu karena Severus yang menceritakannya. Dan bagaimana caranya Severus tahu... itu masalah lain untuk dibahas nanti.

Puas melihat-lihat album itu, Draco mengajak Harry untuk tidur, karena memang hari sudah larut sekali. Setelah mengucapkan selamat malam pada Severus, dua anak sebaya itu langsung menuju ke kamar mereka.

.

Minggu pagi, seperti biasanya, Draco dan Harry berpisah jalan di koridor dekat Aula Besar. Draco semakin lama semakin lihai untuk melebur begitu saja di keramaian tanpa dicurigai. Harry harus banyak belajar darinya. Lalu Harry pun menuju ke asrama Gryffindor sambil bersenandung kecil, entah lagu apa.

Saat dia menaiki tangga menuju ke lantai tiga, mendadak tangga itu bergeser. Harry sampai harus berpegangan pada sisi tangga itu supaya tidak terjatuh. Dan celakanya... tangga itu berhenti di koridor sebelah kanan. Harry ingat betul kata-kata Profesor Dumbledore di awal tahun kalau koridor itu terlarang.

Harry terpaku di tangga, tak mau beranjak, takut kalau tangga itu segera berubah arah lagi. Sambil diam menunggu, Harry mengawasi sekeliling, tak biasanya koridor di bawah sepi. Padahal itu koridor yang selalu dilewati kalau anak-anak Gryffindor mau ke Aula Besar atau ke halaman kastil. Aneh...

Pikiran Harry segera terputus saat dia merasakan nyeri yang amat sangat di keningnya, Harry menyentuh bekas lukanya. Panas... tak biasanya terasa panas begini.

"Kenapa ini?" Harry mencari-cari ke sekelilingnya, sama sekali tak ada orang. Saat itu baru dia sadar kalau pintu di koridor kanan itu sedikit terbuka. Penasaran, Harry pun berjalan meninggalkan tangga dan menuju ke pintu itu. Semakin dekat, dia bisa mendengar suara musik. Seperti... suara harpa. Harry pun mengintip ke dalamnya.

Nyaris saja Harry berteriak, tapi dia langsung membekap mulutnya sendiri. Dia tidak percaya apa yang dia lihat. Seekor anjing hitam raksasa, dan bukan hanya itu saja, anjing itu memiliki tiga kepala. Ketiga kepala itu terkulai tidur di lantai diiringi alunan senar harpa yang berdenting sendiri. Sakit di bekas luka Harry semakin menjadi-jadi, dia pun memutuskan untuk pergi dan kembali ke tempat Severus.

.

"Harry? Kenapa kau kembali?" Severus tampak keheranan melihat Harry di depan pintu.

"Dad!! A-ada sesuatu... di... di koridor kanan... lantai tiga," kata Harry terengah karena dia berlari sekuat tenaga.

Severus langsung berdiri, "kenapa kau kesana?!" dia tampak marah, "jelas sekali kepala sekolah sudah bilang kalau koridor di lantai itu berbahaya dan terlarang untuk siswa!!"

"A-aku tidak sengaja, Dad. Tangganya berubah saat aku masih di tengah jalan," kata Harry, "lagipula, kenapa ada monster seperti itu di dalam sekolah?"

Severus menyuruh Harry masuk dan menutup pintu, "dengar, Harry!! Ini bukan sesuatu yang harus kau tahu. Ini urusan para guru, terutama kepala sekolah. Kau harus rahasiakan apa yang kau lihat."

"Tapi, Dad... bekas lukaku sakit lagi waktu aku di sana. Dan ada harpa aneh yang berbunyi sendiri, lalu anjing itu tidur."

Wajah Severus benar-benar tegang saat itu, "Harry, aku mau kau kembali asramamu! Lewat jalan memutar!! Dan aku tidak mau kau keluar lagi kecuali untuk makan di Aula Besar. Mengerti?!"

"Okay, Dad," kalau nada bicara Severus sudah sedatar ini, Harry tak berani membantah. Dia pun mematuhi kata-kata ayahnya itu dan kembali ke asrama Gryffindor lewat koridor samping, yang berarti butuh waktu dua kali lipat dari biasanya. Sejuta pertanyaan berkecamuk di benak Harry, tapi tak tahu harus bertanya pada siapa.

.

"Hai, Harry," sapa Ron yang sedang mengerjakan essaynya sambil diawasi Hermione yang sejak insiden troll itu menjadi akrab dengan dua anank laki-laki itu.

"Harry, wajahmu pucat. Kau sakit?" Hermione memandangnya dengan cemas.

Harry duduk di dekat dua temannya itu, "tidak apa. Hanya sedikit lelah."

"Kau yakin?" Ron menegakkan tubuhnya dan memandang Harry, "kau bisa cerita apa saja pada kami, Harry."

Harry ragu sejenak, tapi memang dia butuh tempat bicara, dan dia tahu dia bisa mempercayai dua orang di depannya ini. Setelah memastikan tidak ada yang akan mendengar mereka, dia pun mulai bercerita tentang apa yang dia lihat di koridor kanan lantai tiga.

Selesai Harry bicara, Ron dan Hermione sama pucatnya dengan mayat. Mereka sama sekali tidak menyangka di dalam kastil yang terkesan aman itu ada seekor monster bekepala tiga.

"Untuk apa kepala sekolah menaruh anjing berkepala tiga dalam sekolah?" Ron tampak ngeri.

"Aku juga tidak tahu," Harry bersandar di sofa, "ada yang aneh terjadi di sini."

Ron dan Hermione juga tidak tahu harus berkata apa. Ini diluar bayangan mereka. ketiga Gryffindor muda itu diam terpaku di depan perapian yang menyala, tenggelam dalam pikiran mereka masing-masing...

.

#

.

Di tengah pertanyaan yang makin lama makin menumpuk, tanpa Harry sadari, hari ini, di sabtu pagi minggu kedua bulan November yang dingin, dia akan menjalani pertandingan Quidditch resminya yang pertama. Setelah minggu kemarin Wood memaksa tim Gryffindor berlatih dua kali lebih keras, Harry merasa setengah gugup setengah berharap menjelang pertandingan. George dan Fred dengan suka cita menyemangatinya, meski rata-rata lelucon tentang Quidditch yang dilontarkan si kembar Weasley itu malah membuat Harry cemas.

"Kau harus makan, Harry!" Hermione menyodorkan piring berisi roti dan telur pada Harry.

"Hermione benar. Kau butuh energi hari ini."

Harry memandang lesu piringnya, "aku tidak selera makan. Aku takut bakal muntah kalau aku sarapan."

"Justru kau akan pingsan kalau tidak sarapan. Kau butuh energi, Harry," Hermione memegangkan pisau makan dan garpu pada Harry.

Tak ingin membuat kedua temannya itu cemas, akhirnya Harry pun mengisi perutnya, meski dia sama sekali tidak yakin telur dan roti itu melewati tenggorokannya atau tidak. Harry menggigiti ujung garpunya sambil memandang ke sekeliling Aula Besar. Rupanya dia, lagi-lagi, jadi pusat perhatian. Anak-anak Ravenclaw dan Hufflepuff banyak yang memandangnya sambil berbisik-bisik. Kalau Harry sampai bermain memalukan hari ini, habislah dia.

Saat itu dia bertemu pandang dengan Draco. Topeng es terpasang sempurna di wajah si pirang itu. Harry sampai sedikit sangsi kalau yang dia pandang benar adalah Draco yang semalam menulis panjang lebar di jurnal komunikasi mereka, mengingatkan supaya Harry hati-hati dan tidak gegabah. Lalu Harry beralih ke meja guru, di sana dia melihat Severus sedang bicara dengan kepala sekolah.

"Ayo, Harry!! Waktunya ke lapangan," suara Wood membuat Harry tersadar. Dia melirik kedua temannya, yang menganggukkan kepala mereka untuk memberi semangat, sebelum akhirnya beranjak dari duduknya dan menghampiri anggota Quidditch Gryffindor yang lain.

.

#

.

Harry duduk lemas di Hospital Wing. Pertandingan pertamanya... dia memberi kemenangan yang gemilang untuk Gryffindor, meski endingnya tidak semulus dugaanya. Dia jatuh dari sapu yang melaju kencang dan sukses mematahkan tangannya. Tapi cidera itu dibayar dengan tertangkapnya Snitch yang membuat Harry langsung dipeluk sana dan sini oleh anggota yang lain.

_Well_... itu bagus. Setidaknya dia tidak mempermalukan diri sendiri. Tapi lagi-lagi... bekas luka Harry terasa sakit. Semakin menjadi-jadi saja tiap kali. Itu juga yang membuat Harry terjatuh dari sapu, karena mendadak kepalanya seperti terhantam Bludger.

"Hai, Harry. Aku datang jenguk kau."

Harry menoleh ke arah pintu masuk Hospital Wing. Ada Hagrid di sana, "hai, Hagrid."

"Pertandinganmu bagus. Kau terbang persis James," kata pria separo raksasa itu, "ini, ku belikan coklat kodok untukmu."

"Wow... Thanks, Hagrid," Harry menerima sepuluh bungkus coklat kodok yag dibawakan Hagrid, "Dad bisa marah kalau aku makan cokat sebanyak ini."

Hagrid tersenyum, "kau dan Severus benar-benar sudah jadi keluarga, eh. Senang melihat 'kelelawar bawah tanah' itu jadi sedikit lebih rileks."

Harry nyengir dan membuka sebungkus coklat kodok itu dengan susah payah karena sebelah tangannya terluka dan tidak boleh digerakkan. Hagrid membantunya dan menyuapkan coklat berbentuk kodok itu pada Harry.

"Thanks," kata Harry seraya mengambil kartu yang berisi foto Dumbledore. Ingat Dumbledore, jadi ingat tentang 'urusan kepala sekolah' yang dikatakan Severus. dan monster itu...

Harry melirik Hagrid, bagi pria brewokan itu, mungkin monster anjing berkepala tiga sama lucunya seperti Hedwig bagi Harry. Jadi... mungkin tidak ada salahnya bertanya pada Hagrid.

"Hagrid, apa kau tahu sesuatu tentang anjing berkepala tiga di lantai tiga?"

Gamekeeper Hogwarts itu terkejut mendapat pertanyaan seperti itu dari Harry, "a-apa maksudmu, Harry?"

"Tak usah berbohong padaku, Hagrid. Aku melihatnya dengan mata kepalaku sendiri. Sebenarnya untuk apa anjing itu dimasukkan dalam kastil."

Hagrid terlihat kebingungan.

"Ayolah, Hagrid. Katakan padaku!! Sebenarnya kenapa Profesor Dumbledore memelihara anjing seperti itu?"

Didesak seperti itu, akhirnya Hagrid menyerah juga, "Fluffy bukan milik kepala sekolah, tapi milikku."

"... Fluffy... Okay... jadi, untuk apa si.. Fluffy ini ada di dalam sekolah?"

"Oh, Harry, anjing mungil itu tidak akan melukai siapapun. Semeua terkendali. Percayalah."

Harry memandang orang yang sudah dia kenal sejak lama itu, _"mungil..."_ sungguh deskripsi yang tidak sesuai denga kenyataan.

"Profesor Dumbledore meminjam Fluffy dariku untuk menjaga sesuatu."

"Menjaga?" Harry memandang Hagrid yang segera langsung berdiri, "Hagrid?"

"Harusnya tak ku katakan itu padamu. Oh—tidak tidak... lupakan Harry!! Lupakan!!" Hagrid membenahi rompi kulitnya, "lekas sembuh kau, Harry. Dan—aku tunggu kau pertandingan Quidditch yang lain." Lalu dengan terburu-buru sekali, Hagrid pun meninggalkan Hospital Wing.

"... Mencurigakan..." gumam Harry.

.

#

.

Usai pertandingan itu, Harry kembali menjadi selebritis Hogwarts. Apalagi anak Gryffindor. Mereka yakin sekali kalau tahun ini Gryffindor bisa memenangkan Quidditch Cup berikut dengan Piala Asrama. Wood berseri-seri menyambut Harry yang baru saja 'dilepaskan' Madam Pomfrey dari Hospital Wing. Dia menawari Harry banyak sekali latihan khusus supaya bisa menang melawan asrama yang lain. Harry dengan sopan menolaknya. Memakai alasan kalau Madam Pomfrey melarangnya latihan dulu, padahal sebenarnya Madam Pomfrey bilang kalau tangan Harry sudah sembuh seperti sedia kala. Harry hanya tidak mau kena omel Severus lagi.

Semalam ayahnya menjenguk ke Hospital Wing. Meski tidak marah-marah, Harry tahu kalau pra itu kesal karena lagi-lagi harus melihat Harry ada di salah satu tempat tidur di Hospital Wing. Draco apalagi, biasanya kalau sedang kesal, si pirang itu akan sama cerewetnya dengan Madam Pomfrey. Tapi semalam dia diam membisu, pertanda kalau kekesalannya sudah melampaui batas bicara. Harry cuma bisa nyengir salah tingkah dimarahi dengan cara yang tidak biasa.

Lamunan Harry buyar saat ada yang menepuk pundaknya, rupanya Ron dan Hermione. Setelah terbebas dari hiruk pikuk, mereka bertiga duduk di dekat perapian.

"Tanganmu bagaimana, Harry? Kau jatuh lumayan tinggi," Ron melirik tangan Harry.

"Aku baik-baik saja. Madam Pomfrey sudah biasa menangani tanganku yang patah," kata Harry jujur, meski mendapat pandangan curiga dari dua temannya, "dari pada mengurusi tanganku... aku dapat satu petunjuk tentang Fluffy."

"Siapa?" tanya Ron dan Hermione serempak.

"Anjing hitam manis berkepala tiga yang aku ceritakan waktu itu," dan Harry pun mengatakan semua isi pembicaraannya dengan Hagrid.

"Jadi anjing itu peliharaanya Hagrid?" Ron menyandarkan diri di sofa, "dan namanya Fluffy?"

"Lalu tentang sesuatu yang dijaga itu, apa Hagrid sempat memberimu petunjuk?" tanya Hermione.

Harry menggeleng, "dia langsung kabur waktu aku tanyakan itu. sebenarnya apa yang disimpan Profesor Dumbledore sampai membutuhkan seekor anjing berkepala tiga?" dia memeluk bantal duduk di sofa panjang itu meski tidak senyaman bantal kesayangannya di 'rumah'.

"Mencurigakan sekali," Hermione menutup buku tebal yang sedari tadi terbuka sia-sia, "pastinya yang disimpan itu sesuatu yang sangat penting, berbahaya mungkin, sampai butuh pengawalan macam itu," gadis kecil itu bergidik membayangkan wujuh Fluffy. Selama ini dia mengira kalau monster-monster macam naga dan yang lainnya hanya ada dalam dongeng, ternyata... mereka semua nyata. Dan salah satunya ada di dalam sekolah saat ini.

"Aku penasaran sekali, tapi tidak tahu harus bertanya pada siapa," Harry memandang kayu-kayu yang termakan api, _"sebenarnya apa yang dijaga anjing itu? Kenapa bekas lukaku jadi sering sakit?"_

Dengan pikiran yang masih dipenuhi pertanyaan tanpa jawaban, Harry pun pergi tidur bersama Ron dan berpisah dengan Hermione di ujung tangga yang bercabang dua itu.

.

#

.

Keesokan paginya, saat sarapan, Hedwig meluncur dan mendarat di depan Harry. dia memberikan surat di paruhnya pada majikannya itu. Harry membuka amplop surat itu dan mendapati tulisan Narcissa yang kecil dan rapi di selembar perkamen.

"_Dear Harry, _

_Kami dengar katanya kau cidera saat pertandingan. Apa kau baik-baik saja? Apa lukamu parah? Atau perlu aku panggilkan Healer dari St Mungo? Kau membuat kami cemas sekali. Lain kali hati-hatilah. Quidditch bukan permainan yang sepele. Kami tidak mau mendengarmu terluka lagi, Harry. Ingat itu! _

_With love,_

_Cissy"_

Harry tersenyum dan menyimpan surat itu dalam tasnya. Tidak ibu tidak anak, sama saja, panikan. Padahal Harry baik-baik saja. Patah tulang sih enteng.

"Dari siapa, Harry? Kau kelihatan senang sekali," Hermione memandang wajah Harry yang cerah ceria itu.

"Orang yang mungkin bisa memberi tahu aku tentang apa yang dijaga oleh Fluffy," senyum Harry mengembang dan dia merencanakan untuk segera membalas surat dari Narcissa itu. Semoga saja bisa memberi info tambahan. Rasa ingin tahu Harry sudah sampai ke level tertinggi.

oxoxoxo

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

**To Be Continue**

oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

oxoxoxo

Udah Chapter lima ajah. Ga kerasa euy... Makasih buat semua yang setia baca en ripiu. Saia masih menanti segala jenis komen anda pada fic ini^^


	6. Chapter 6

Here We Are

Disclaimer : J.K Rowling

Chara : Severus Snape – Harry Potter

Rate : K+ - T

Genre : Friendship / Family

oxoxoxo

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

**E N J O Y**

oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

oxoxoxo

Memasuki bulan Desember, semangat natal mulai terasa di seluruh penjuru Hogwarts. Murid-murid mulai merencanakan liburan mereka. Baik Hermione maupun Ron akan pulang ke rumah masing-masing. Harry sendiri sudah setuju untuk merayakan natal di Malfoy Manor. Jelas saja dia setuju, karena Narcissa sudah berbaik hati memberitahu apa yang dijaga oleh Fluffy. Dalam balasan suratnya, Harry harus pandai-pandai menyusun kata supaya Narcissa tidak curiga. Dan untunglah, Aunt Cissy-nya tersayang memang sedikit polos. Jadi dia tidak curiga kenapa Harry menanyakan hal itu.

Meski Narcissa tidak menyebutkan secara gamblang apa yang ada di Hogwarts untuk dijaga oleh Fluffy, tapi Mrs Malfoy itu menyebutkan kalau benda yang ada di Hogwarts adalah seuatu yang berharga milik Nicholas Flamel, sahabat lama Dumbledore.

"Jadi tugas tambahan kita liburan ini adalah mencari semua informasi tentang Nicholas Flamel," ujar Hermione di suatu sore yang bersalju.

"Tapi dimana lagi kita harus mencari? Di perpustakaan juga nihil kan?" kata Ron yang membolak-balik halaman buku Transfigurasi untuk menyelesaikan essaynya. Harry sendiri sudah menyelesaikan essaynya sejak tadi dan sedang 'ngobrol' dengan Draco lewat jurnal kembar mereka.

"_Kau sedang apa? Lama sekali membalasnya?"_

Harry tersenyum dan membalasnya segera, _"maaf, aku sedang diskusi tugas Transfigurasi. Essaymu sudah selesai?"_

"_Sudah. Aku tidak mau kau ceramahi lagi, Tuan Sok Pintar."_

"_Apa maksudmu 'Tuan Sok Pintar'? Aku memang pintar kok."_

"_Orang pintar tidak akan mengatakan kalau dirinya pintar."_

Harry menggambar asal-asalan. Niatnya sih menggambar orang yang sedang cemberut, tapi entah Draco mengerti atau tidak.

"_Gambarmu sama parahnya dengan dengan kemampuan meramumu."_

"_Masa bodo,"_ Harry jeda sejenak karena sepertinya Ron sudah selesai dengan tugas essaynya. Hermione masih membenamkan hidungnya di buku-buku tebal yang dia pinjam dari perpustakaan demi mendapat secuil informasi tentang Nicholas Flamel.

"_Sepertinya yang lain sudah selesai dengan PRnya, dan sepertinya mau segera tidur. Kau mau tidur sekarang, Draco?"_

"_... Sebenarnya sudah mengantuk. Tapi ada yang harus aku lakukan. Kalau kau mau tidur, tidur saja."_

Harry melirik Ron yang sudah membereskan barang-barangnya, di sisi ruang rekreasi yang lain, Seamus, Dean dan Neville juga sudah selesai dengan PR mereka, _"OK. Kalau begitu aku tidur. G'nite."_

"_G'nite."_

Dan Harry pun menutup jurnal itu lalu menyimpannya dalam tasnya, "aku mau tidur. Kau, Ron?"

"Tentu saja. Otakku pasti meledak kalau tidak aku istirahatkan," Ron menyambar tasnya dan berdiri, "kau tidak tidur, Hermione?"

"Nanti dulu. Tanggung sedikit lagi," kata Hermione tanpa memandang dua teman laki-lakinya itu.

Harry dan Ron berpandangan lalu sama-sama mengangkat bahu mereka, "kalau begitu kami duluan. Sampai besok," Harry pun mengikuti Ron menuju ke kamar mereka.

.

#

.

Sampai tiba saatnya sebagian besar siswa kembali ke rumah mereka masing-masing untuk merayakan natal, trio Gryffindor itu sama sekali tidak mendapatkan informasi apapun tentang Nicholas Flamel. Harry, yang tetap tinggal di Hogwarts, sudah diwanti-wanti oleh Hermione dan Ron supaya dia coba mencari sesuatu di perpustakaan.

Setelah murid-murid yang pulang sudah meninggalkan Hogwarts, Harry pun membereskan buku-buku di asramanya dan segera menuju ke tempat Severus. Dan untunlah semua teman sekamar Harry tak ada yang tinggal, dan murid Gryffindor yang tinggal hanya dua orang murid kelas tujuh.

"Dad!!" Harry membuka pintu tempat tinggalnya di bawah tanah, tapi dia tidak menemukan siapapun di ruangan itu, "Dad?" dia mengintip ke kamar tidur Severus, tapi nihil juga.

Harry menaruh tasnya di depan perapian lalu dia mengeluarkan tongkatnya untuk menyalakan api. Kemudian dia pun duduk di sofa sambil memeluk bantal kesayangannya, "uuuh... pergi kemana sih? Menyebalkan sekali. Masa aku ditinggal?" Harry mengaduk tasnya dan mengeluarkan jurnalnya.

"Draco?"

Cukup lama sebelum akhirnya ada balasan.

"_Apa? Baru saja naik kereta, kau sudah menulis. Untung aku sempat membuka tasku."_

"_Maaf... habis aku bosan. Begitu 'mengungsi' ke rumah, Dad malah tidak ada."_

"_Sedang rapat, mungkin?"_

"_Entahlah. Tapi aku bosan. Tahu begini mending aku ikut Hogwarts Express saja ke London."_

"_Lalu kau kembali ke Hogwarts dengan siapa?"_

"_Biar Dad yang jemput aku pakai floo."_

"_Severus mana mau menuruti permintaan aneh macam itu."_

Harry bersandar di sofa dan melanjutkan obrolannya dengan Draco via jurnal luar biasa itu. Harry jadi berpikir kalau dia harus memberi balasan untuk Lucius atas hadiah yang brilian ini.

Sudah hampir tiga jam Harry 'berbincang' dengan Draco, dan dia mulai merasa mengantuk. Jadi dia putuskan untuk mengakhirir obrolan yang makin lama makin tidak jelas arah tujuannya itu.

Harry menyimpan jurnalnya di meja kecil dekat sofa dan dia pun melingkarkan tubuhnya di sofa itu. dia menguap sekali dan langsung saja tertidur dengan pulas.

.

Severus baru saja selesai menghadiri rapat staff berkenaan dengan kegiatan belajar mengajar setelah liburan selesai. Yang benar saja. Para murid belum ada sehari meninggalkan Hogwarts, dan Dumbledore sudah meminta staffnya mengurus jadwal-jadwal baru.

Pria berambut hitam berminyak itu mengibaskan jubahnya saat menuruni tangga menuju ke bawah tanah. Harry mungkin sudah ada di sana, mengingat tidak ada murid kelas satu Gryffindor yang tinggal di asrama. Perlahan Severus membuka pintu tempatnya tinggal, dan benarlah, dia menemukan Harry tidur pulas di sofa di depan perapian yang menyala.

Severus menghampiri Harry dan mengguncang pelan badan anak laki-laki itu, "jangan tidur disini! Pindahlah ke kamar!"

Harry tidak bereaksi, malah sepertinya makin pulas saja.

Severus menghela nafas dan melambaikan tongkatnya, segera sebuah selimut meluncur turun dari kamar tidur Harry. Severus pun segera menyelimuti tubuh kecil Harry sebelum akhirnya dia beranjak menuju ke lab pribadinya untuk mulai meramu.

.

Harry terbangun dan menguap lebar. Saat itu dia menyadari kalau tubuhnya hangat terbungkus selimut. "Dad pasti sudah pulang," Harry melompat turun dari sofa dan menuju ke kamar ayahnya. Kosong. Berarti ada di lab. Kalau begitu... belum boleh diganggu. Harry memandang jam kuno di sudut ruangan, masih jam lima sore. Lumayan lama juga dia tidur. Tapi sekarang perutnya keroncongan.

Harry pun menuju ke dapur kecil di sisi ruangan yang lain. Dia mengambil kursi kayu dan membuka lemari. Ada biskuit. Cukuplah untuk menahan lapar. Diambilnya toples berisi biskuit coklat kesukaannya. Severus sudah menyiapkan camilan karena selama dua minggu liburan, Harry akan ada bersamanya.

Harry kembali ke sofa dekat perapian dan memangku toples itu, lalu dia mengambil lagi jurnalnya.

"_Draco, aku baru bangun tidur dan sedang makan biskuit. Kau sedang apa?"_

Kali ini Harry sampai harus mondar-mandir sambil menunggu datangnya jawaban dari Draco. Berasumsi kalau Draco juga sedang tidur, Harry menutup jurnalnya lagi dan duduk di permadani.

Untuk menghilangkan Harry iseng saja mencatat siapa saja yang akan dia beri kado natal. Tabungannya lumayan banyak, sisa uang saku dari Severus. Yang ada di daftar teratasnya jelas sang ayah. Lalu untuk Dumbledore; Harry cukup belikan permen muggle saja, lalu untuk McGonagall dan Hagrid. Lalu keluarga Malfoy dan Weasley, juga Hermione.

"Semoga saja uangku cukup," Harry mulai memperkirakan barang apa yang mau dia beli juga kisaran harganya, "uuh... uangku tidak akan cukup."

Saking seriusnya memperkirakan harga, Harry sampai tidak sadar kalau Severus sudah keluar dari lab pribadinya. Severus memandang Harry yang sibuk sendiri dengan secarik perkamen di pangkuannya. Pelan, dia mendekati Harry dan dia tersenyum sendiri melihat isi perkamen itu.

"_Well_, kau bisa mendapat gaji tambahan kalau kau mau membantuku selama dua hari ini, Harry."

Terkejut, Harry langsung berbalik dan berusaha menyembunyikan perkamennya.

"Percuma. Aku sudah lihat isinya."

"Dad curang!! Kalau gini kan aku harus mikir lagi kado untukmu!!" seru Harry sambil memasukkan perkamen itu dalam tasnya, "er... tapi tadi Dad bilang aku bisa dapat uang tambahan. Bagaimana caranya?"

Severus duduk di sofanya sementara Harry masih memandangnya penuh semangat, "sebenarnya ini tugas untuk detensi, tapi berhubung liburan dan tidak ada yang bisa didetensi, kau bisa bantu aku membersihkan kuali-kuali di kelas ramuan."

"Seperti kerja sambilan?"

"Ya, kerja paruh waktu padaku. Bagaimana?"

Harry mengangguk semangat, "tentu saja aku mau!! Tapi... berapa gajinya?"

"Ku pastikan akan cukup untuk membeli semua barang dalam daftarmu itu."

Dan Harry pun langsung menyetujuinya.

.

#

.

Sehari sebelum natal, Harry menerima 'gaji' pertamanya dari Severus, dan setelah itu dia langsung memaksa ayahnya supaya menemaninya ke Diagon Alley untuk membeli kado. Sampai di Diagon Alley, Harry langsung berlari memasuki satu demi satu toko di jalanan itu, seperti biasa pula, Severus hanya bisa pasrah mengikuti Harry.

Saat Harry sedang ada di salah satu toko mainan dan Severus menunggu di luar, mendadak dia melihat seorang anggota Death Eater berjalan menuju ke arahnya.

"Severus, teman lamaku," Nott, salah seorang dari Death Eater dalam Inner Circle menyapanya, "tak ku sangka bertemu denganmu di Diagon Alley saat natal seperti ini."

"Bukan kemari tujuanku. Tapi Knockturn Alley. Hanya mengambil jalan memutar," ujar Severus yang kembali memasang topengnya dengan sempurna, meski dalam hati dia berharap supaya Harry jangan sampai keluar dari toko.

Pria berwajah kaku itu sedikit menyeringai, "kebetulan kalau begitu. Aku juga sedang menuju ke sana. Kita bisa jalan bersama, kawan."

"_Celaka,"_ batin Severus. Tapi dia tidak punya pilihan lain, "... baiklah," dia pun mengikuti Nott masuk dalam lorong kecil menuju ke 'pasar gelap' dunia sihir.

.

Hampir satu jam Severus pergi meninggalkan Harry dan untunglah dia bisa melepaskan diri dari Nott. Severus pun segera kembali ke toko mainan dan langsung lega melihat Harry berdiri di depan toko itu.

"Harry."

Harry menoleh dan langsung tersenyum lebar, "Dad."

"Maaf aku meninggalkanmu."

Harry menggeleng, "aku tadi lihat Dad bicara sama orang asing yang mukanya seram. Jadi... aku tidak keluar dari toko. Dan waktu Dad pergi, aku tidak mau membuatmu mencari-cariku, jadi aku tunggu di sini," jelas anak laki-laki itu.

"Kau mengambil keputusan yang tepat, Harry. Yang tadi itu salah satu orang dalam Inner Circle. Kau harus ingat wajahnya!"

Harry mengangguk.

"Sekarang kita pulang!" Severus mengambil tas-tas kertas di dekat Harry yang berisi belanjaan Harry. Mereka berdua kembali ke Hogwarts dengan memakai jaringan floo dari Leaky Cauldron.

.

"Dad... aku boleh minum coklat? Badanku kedinginan."

"Ya, Harry. Minumlah!" kata Severus yang meletakkan tas-tas kertas itu di dekat sofa sementara Harry langsung berlari ke dapur tanpa mau susah-susah melepas jaketnya dulu.

Dengan cekatan Harry membuat dua gelas coklat panas dan membawanya ke depan perapian, "ini untukmu, Dad," dia memberikan satu gelas untuk Severus.

"Terima kasih, nak."

Harry tersenyum dan duduk di sofa sambil menikmati coklat nikmat itu, "setelah ini... aku harus menulis kartu-kartu ucapan, lalu setelahnya kita ke Malfoy Manor. Hari ini benar-benar sibuk."

Setelah menghabiskan coklatnya, barulah Harry melepas jaketnya. Anak berkacamata itu menyambar tas-tas belanjanya dan langsung melesat ke dalam kamarnya. Severus hanya bisa menggelengkan kepala melihat jaket dan syal Harry berserakan di sofa dan permadani. Dia menjentikkan tongkatnya dan jaket juga syal Harry langsung melayang dan tergantung di tempat yang semestinya.

Sambil menunggu Harry selesai dengan 'pekerjaannya' untuk menulis kartu-kartu ucapan, Severus pun menghabiskan coklatnya sendiri lalu etelahnya dia kembali ke dalam lab pribadinya untuk menyelesaikan ramuan yang masih setengah jadi.

.

Beberapa jam setelahnya, baik Harry maupun Severus selesai dengan urusan mereka masing-masing, Severus juga sudah menyerahkan ramuan-ramuan pada Madam Pomfrey di Hospital Wing. Harry pun sudah meminta peri rumah untuk megantarkan kado-kado yang dia beli untuk para staff pengajar. Kado untuk keluarga Weasley dan juga untuk Hermione sudah dikirimkan Harry dengan bantuan Hedwig. Burung hantu putih itu sangat pintar dan mengerti saat Harry bilang supaya Hedwig menyusulnya ke Malfoy Manor setelah selesai mengantar kado.

Sekarang—saatnya berangkat ke Malfoy Manor.

Harry membuka tasnya untuk memasukkan tiga kado spesial juga jurnalnya. Biar dia dan Draco akan bertemu, tapi jurnal itu sudah menjadi barang wajib kemana pun Harry akan pergi. Saat Harry akan menutup tasnya, mendadak sampul jurnal itu berubah putih, Harry pun buru-buru membukanya.

Tulisan Draco yang biasanya rapi, kali ini tampak sedikit berantakan, _"jangan kemari dulu. Ada beberapa dari 'mereka' yang datang! Kuhubungi lagi nanti."_

Harry menarik jubah ayahnya, "Dad, Draco bilang kita jangan kesana dulu."

Severus memandang Harry, "ada apa?"

"Ada Death Eater yang datang. Nanti Draco akan hubungi kita lagi."

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Kita tunggu."

Harry memeluk jurnalnya dan duduk di sofa, "... Dad, apa benar vol... er—Kau-Tahu-Siapa akan bangkit?"

Tak seperti biasanya, Severus tak duduk di sofa tunggalnya, melainkan di sofa panjang, dia duduk di sebelah Harry, "kau tak usah cemaskan itu. Aku tidak akan membiarkan siapa pun menyakitimu. Asal kau mau berjanji padaku untuk tidak ikut campur dalam masalah yang tak harus kau tahu."

Ingin rasanya Harry jujur kalau dia dan dua teman Gryffindornya sedang menyelidiki apa yang ada di lantai tiga kastil ini. Tapi... Harry tahu ayahnya pasti akan marah besar dan bisa-bisa penyelidikannya terhenti tanpa hasil. Jadilah Harry diam saja.

Mereka menunggu cukup lama, sampai tiba waktunya makan malam, tak ada kabar dari Draco. Harry mulai bad mood dan tampak luar biasa bosan.

"Kau mau makan malam di Aula Besar saja?"

Harry menggeleng.

"Kalau begitu kita makan di sini," Severus menjentikkan jarinya dan salah satu peri rumah yang bekerja di Hogwarts muncul di depannya, "bawakan dua porsi makan malam kemari."

Peri rumah itu tak bicara, hanya membungkuk super rendah lalu menghilang untuk beberapa saat dan kembali dengan membawa dua porsi lengkap makan malam juga menatanya di meja. Setelahnya, peri rumah itu kembali menghilang dengan suara TAR yang cukup keras.

Dalam diam, Severus dan Harry menghabiskan makan malam mereka. Severus yakin benar kalau mood Harry sekarang berada di titik yang terendah, karenanya Severus membiarkan saja meski Harry mengaduk-aduk makanannya sampai bercampur tidak jelas mana daging mana kentang.

.

Kabar tak juga datang sampai lepas jam sembilan malam. Harry mulai terkantuk-kantuk di sofanya dan sedetik sebelum dia tertidur, dia sempat melihat kalau sampul jurnalnya berubah putih lagi. Kantuknya seketika hilang dan dia membuka buku kecil itu.

"_Sudah aman, kau bisa datang. Tapi kalau kau mengantuk, besok pagi juga tidak apa-apa."_

Harry menyambar pena bulunya dan mencelupkan dengan serampangan ke dalam botol tinta, _"aku segera datang!!"_ jawabnya seketika, membuat halaman jurnal itu penuh dengan bercak tinta yang langsung menghilang.

"Dad!! Ayo berangkat sekarang!!"

Severus menutup bukunya, "kau yakin? Bukannya tadi kau sudah mengantuk?"

Harry melompat dari sofa sambil membawa tasnya, "siapa bilang aku mengantuk?" dia menuju ke perapian dan mencoba menjangkau tempat bubuk floo, tapi dia tidak bisa.

Severus menghela nafas, lalu dia pun berdiri untuk mengambilkan wadah tembaga tempat bubuk floo dia simpan. Harry dengan semangan mengambil segenggam penuh bubuk floo dan setelah Severus mematikan perapian, Harry masuk dalam celah bata itu.

"Malfoy Manor!!" seru Harry yang dengan segera langsung berpusing dalam pusaran hijau yang sudah biasa dilaluinya. Dalam sekejap, Harry sudah berada di ruangan luas yang familiar untuknya, ruang keluarga di Malfoy Manor.

"Harry, selamat datang, nak," Narcissa menyambut Harry yang dia anggap sebagai putra keduanya itu, "maaf, kau pasti menunggu lama."

Harry tersenyum saat Narcissa mencium pipinya, "tidak apa-apa, Aunt Cissy, aku mengerti kok," lalu dia menuju ke Lucius dan memeluk sekilas pria jangkung itu, "terima kasih atas jurnalnya, Uncle Lucius."

Lucius hanya mengusap kepala Harry lalu berjalan menyambut Severus yang baru saja datang. Harry saat itu menghampiri Draco yang duduk di salah satu sofa.

"Siapa yang datang?" tanya Harry dengan suara pelan.

"Keluarga Nott, Parkinson dan Bullstrode. Mereka membuat kepalaku pusing. Apalagi si Pansy itu."

Harry jadi ingat sosok anak perempuan berambut hitam yang selalu mendekati Draco tiap kali ada kesempatan, "memang kenapa dengan dia?"

Draco memandang Harry tajam, "kau bilang ada apa? Bayangkan saja kalau kau mau dijodohkan dengannya; kau mau?"

Segera Harry menggeleng.

"Itulah yang terjadi tadi. Apa yang dipikirkan keluarga Parkinson, menyuruh anak berumur sebelas tahun untuk bertunangan?! Gila." Draco berdiri, "aku capek, mau tidur."

"Aku juga mengantuk kok," Harry membenahi letak tasnya saat Draco menghampiri ayah dan ibunya.

"Mum, Dad, Severus, kami tidur duluan," kata Draco, "good night."

"Good night," jawab para orang dewasa dan membiarkan dua anak laki-laki sebaya itu pergi tidur.

Sampai di kamar Draco, Harry segera berganti pakaian dengan piyama, setelahnya dia langsung memanjat ke tempat tidur dan merebahkan diri. Harry tertawa sendiri saat itu.

"Kenapa kau tertawa? Ada yang lucu?" Draco, yang juga baru saja berganti pakaian, rebahan di sebelah Harry.

"Tidak ada yang lucu," Harry melepas kacamatanya, "hanya saja sudah lama tidak tidur di kamarmu."

"Kamarku apanya? Kau pikir sudah berapa tahun kita berbagi kamar? Kamar ini ya kamarmu juga," Draco membongkar selimut, "g'nite, Harry."

Harry menyamankan diri dalam selimut tebal yang hangat itu, "g'nite, Draco..."

.

Keesokannya, seperti natal-natal yang lalu, pagi hari begitu ceria dimana semua heboh membuka kado-kado yang mereka terima, jelas saja Draco masih memilah-milah antara kado yang aman dan kado yang dianggap berbahaya.

Setelah itu semua menikmati sarapan yang juga seperti biasa, luar biasa enak. Harry sampai kesulitan duduk tegak karena perutnya penuh. Sebenarnya sejak tadi dia sudah kenyang, tapi Narcissa tetap memaksanya makan karena memang tubuh Harry sangat kurus dan terhitung kecil untuk anak laki-laki seusianya. Meski Severus bilang kalau badan Harry memang menurun dari ayahnya, Narcissa tidak menyerah dan menyuruh Harry makan dua porsi lebih banyak dari yang biasa Harry makan.

Draco mengajak Harry terbang sebentar setelah perut mereka mulai terasa normal lagi. Mereka mengitari manor itu juga sedikit mencoba menjelajah ke sekita hutan. Mereka tak perlu takut, karena Malfoy Manor terletak jauh dari peradaban muggle, apalagi di sekelilingnya dipasangi mantra penolak gangguan, mirip seperti yang ada di sekitar Hogwarts.

Puas terbang, mereka kembali ke dalam manor dan sejenak menghangatkan diri di dekat perapian sementara tiga orang dewasa itu membicarakan entah apa. Setelah hangat, Draco mengajak Harry ke perpustakaan untuk menyelesaikan PR liburan musim dingin mereka. Severus, seperti yang selalu dia katakan, tidak tanggung-tanggung memberi tugas. Dua gulung perkamen essay tentang Ramuan Merica Meletup. Belum lagi essay Transfigurasi, Sejarah Sihir, lalu mereka harus melatih satu mantra untuk dipraktekkan di depan Profesor Flitwick setelah liburan nanti. Kalau begini—apanya yang liburan? Waktu mereka pasti habis untuk mengerjakan PR.

.

"Draco... sudah dulu yuk... aku lapar!!" Harry tepar di meja kerja Lucius yang menjadi meja belajarnya juga Draco.

Si pirang itu menoleh ke jam antik di perpustakaan, "belum waktunya makan malam. Kau mau kue dan coklat?"

"Apa saja. Yang penting perutku tidak kosong."

Draco menghela nafas, lalu dia memanggil Dobby.

"Master Draco memanggil Dobby, sir?" peri rumah hyperactive itu membungkuk serendah yang dia bisa.

"Bawakan biskuit dan coklat hangat untuk kami!"

Dobby membungkuk lagi, "segera Dobby bawakan untuk Master Draco dan Master Harry, sir," dan dia pun menghilang.

Harry tertawa, "Dobby tetap saja lucu," lalu dia kembali meneruskan essay Sejarah Sihirnya. Biasanya Harry paling susah dengan pelajaran yang satu ini, karena kebanyakan waktunya di kelas dia pakai untuk tidur sementara Profesor Binns, satu-satunya tenaga pengajar yang berwujud hantu di Hogwarts, mlai bercerita tentang sejarah panjang dunia sihir. Tapi untunglah di perpustakaan pribadi keluarga Malfoy ini, banyak sekali buku-buku sejarah. Jadi Harry punya banyak referensi untuk menulis essaynya.

Di saat jeda istirahat begitu Dobby datang membawa makanan kecil untuk mereka, Harry duduk sambil memangku sebuah buku sejarah yang besar yang sampulnya terbuat dari kulit naga dan berhias rambut unicorn. Isinya adalah tokokh-tokoh sejarah yang membuat penemuan besar di segala bidang. Ramuan, Obat, Mantra dan sebagainya.

Separuh malas, Harry membalik halaman buku itu, dan saat membaca satu nama, kue yang sedang dia nikmati, jatuh dengan suksesnya.

"Harry, kau kenapa?" tanya Draco heran.

Harry buru-buru mengelap mulut dan membersihkan halaman buku itu, "tidak. Hanya tersedak," dia mengambil cangkir dan meminum coklat panasnya. Dia pun kembali membaca.

"_... Nicholas Flamel. Akhirnya ketemu juga," _batin Harry. Dia membaca paragraf pendek yang memberi keterangan pada nama yang selama beberapa waktu ini menghantui Harry.

"Nicholas Flamel, penemu dan satu-satunya pemilik dari batu bertuah. Dia telah merayakan ulang tahunnya yang ke enam ratus enam puluh lima dan hidup tenang bersama istrinya Perenelle (enam ratus lima puluh delapan tahun), di Devon. Batu Bertuah bisa merubah semua jenis metal menjadi emas murni dan batu ini juga mampu menghasilkan cairan yang disebut Elixir of Life yang membuat siapapun peminumnya menjadi imortal."

Harry membaca paragraf itu dalam hati, "benda milik Nicholas Flamel... Pasti ini..."

"Ada apa, Harry? Wajahmu serius begitu?" Draco menutup bukunya, "menemukan sesuatu yang menarik?"

"Ah... ya. Lumayan menarik, tentang penemuan ramuan-ramuan penyembuh."

Draco memandang Harry, "sebenarnya kau itu tertarik sekali pada ramuan. Tapi kenapa setiap praktek, kau selalu melakukan kesalahan? Kau juga diasuh oleh Potion Master termuda yang pernah tercatat dalam sejarah."

"Eh? Termuda? Dad?"

Draco memutar bola matanya, "kau ini!! Severus itu diakui sebagai seorang Potion Master hanya beberapa tahun setelah kelulusannya dari Hogwarts. Berarti saat dia baru berusia sembilan belas sampai dua puluh tahun. Padahal biasanya orang-orang yang berkecimpung di dunia ramuan, baru dapat pengakuan setelah belasan, atau bahkan puluhan tahun lamanya."

Harry benar-benar tidak tahu hal ini.

Melihat reaksi Harry yang benar-benar blank seperti itu, Draco pun beranjak dari duduknya dan menghampiri Harry, "Severus sudah banyak menemukan ramuan-ramuan baru dan juga menyempurnakan ramuan lama dengan manfaat yang lebih baik."

Dia menghela nafas, "kau ini keterlaluan. Masa informasi begini saja kau tidak tahu. Padahal aku rela menukar apa saja supaya bisa diasuh langsung oleh Potion master sehebat Severus."

"Enak saja!! Aku tidak akan serahkan Dad padamu atau siapapun," Harry menarik secarik perkamen pendek dan menyambar pena bulunya.

"Kau mau tulis surat pada siapa?" Draco memandang penuh rasa ingin tahu.

"Untuk Ron dan Hermione."

Draco kembali ke tempat duduknya, "kau ini akrab sekali dengan mereka. apalagi dengan si Granger itu."

"Sejak insiden Troll itu, aku dan Ron memang jadi akrab dengan Hermione. Ku pikir kalian berdua akan cocok jadi teman."

"Kenapa kau berpikir begitu?"

Hary bicara sambil terus menulis surat untuk dua teman Gryffindornya, "kau dan Hermione sama-sama pintar. Pasti kalau kalian bertemu, omongannya nyambung. Tidak seperti aku dan Ron yang kadang-kadang tidak mengerti apa yang dibicarakan oleh Hermione."

Dengan cepat Harry menyelesaikan suratnya untuk Hermione dan Ron yang berisi kalau dia sudah tahu apa yang disimpan di Hogwarts sampai membutuhkan Fluffy untuk menjaganya.

"Aku mau mengirim surat ini dulu," Harry berdiri dan membuka pintu. Tepat saat itu, burung hantu elang peliharaan keluarga Malfoy terbang masuk melewati kepala Harry yang refleks mundur selangkah.

"Wow... dia selalu terbang cepat sekali," Harry memandang dengan kagum bagaimana burung elegan itu dengan anggun mendarat di meja di hadapan Draco, "surat dari siapa?"

"Ucapan selamat natal dari teman asrama," Draco mengambil surat dari paruh burung itu, "kau mau pakai burung hantu yang mana?"

"Aku pakai Hedwig saja, Ron dan Hermione bisa langsung tahu kalau ini surat dariku," kata Harry, "nah—aku keluar dulu, ya! Sebentar aku kembali lagi."

Saat pintu perpustakaan tertutup lagi, barulah Draco membaca surat yang ditujukan untuknya itu. dari wujudnya yang hanya secarik perkamen lusuh, jelas bukan kartu ucapan selamat natal. Draco membaca isi surat itu dengan serius.

"... Kalian melakukan kerja yang bagus sekali, Blaise... Theo. Aku harus segera bicarakan ini dengan Dad," Draco melipat perkamen itu dan menyimpannya dalam jubah, "baiklah... sepertinya saat untuk mengenalkan Harry pada Blaise dan Theo sudah makin dekat."

Malfoy muda itu mengusap kepala burung hantu peliharaan keluarganya itu sebelum membiarkannya terbang keluar dari perpustakaan.

oxoxoxo

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

**To Be Continue**

oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

oxoxoxo

Akhirnya publish juga. setelah mengalami penundaan akibat hal-hal yang tidak terduga^^ Oke... Chap depan diusahakan 'kasus' 1 akan selesai. Berdoa saja suapaya tidak ada ide-ide mendadak yang berlompatan di kepala ini^^

Jadi... saia menunggu ripiu dari anda semuanya :D


	7. Chapter 7

Here We Are

Disclaimer : J.K Rowling

Chara : Severus Snape – Harry Potter

Rate : K+ - T

Genre : Friendship / Family

oxoxoxo

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

**E N J O Y**

oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

oxoxoxo

Hingga pertengahan bulan Maret, keseharian Harry di sekolah sama sekali tidak mengalami halangan apapun. Meski masih saja ada teka-teki kenapa bekas luka Harry sering terasa sakit, terlebih ketika sedang bertatap muka dengan Profesor Quirell. Harry ingat benar kalau Severus bilang dia tidak boleh berkeliaran sendirian di kastil, setidaknya harus bersama seorang teman.

Beruntung bagi Harry, karena Ron dan Hermione selalu setia dan mengikuti kemana pun dia pergi. Jarang sekali Harry sendirian di kastil yang sebesar itu. tapi efek lainnya adalah... Harry harus bertahan dengan sikap egois Draco yang kadang-kadang kumat.

"Jadi minggu ini kau tidak perlu bertemu dengan Profesor Dumbledore untuk memeriksakan kesehatanmu?"

Harry mengangguk, "katanya akhir-akhir ini kesehatanku stabil. Jadi—tak perlu setiap minggu menemuinya." Padahal sebenarnya karena mendadak Severus sibuk entah apa, dan sepertinya hal serupa terjadi pada Lucius.

Harry membaca lagi sekilas essay yang baru saja dia tulis untuk sejarah sihir. Sebagian besar sudah dikoreksi oleh Hermione. Setelah memastikan semua tugasnya beres, dia pun memasukkan buku, pena bulu dan lembaran-lembaran perkamen dalam tasnya. Melihat Hermione yang masih serius dengan buku 'entah apa', Harry beranjak tanpa suara dan menghampiri Ron yang sedang main catur dengan Seamus.

"PRmu sudah selesai, Harry?" tanya Ron yang wajahnya mengisyaratkan kalau dia yakin menang melawan Seamus.

"Baru saja," Harry duduk di kursi dekat dengan meja catur itu dan mengawasi jalannya permainan. Harry tahu kalau Ron itu jago main catur dan itu membuatnya berpikir... siapa yang kira-kira akan menang kalau Draco dan Ron bertanding catur.

Ruang rekreasi Gryffindor mulai sepi saat jam sudah menunjuk ke pukul sepuluh malam. Yang masih ramai bertahan di ruangan bulat itu adalah anak-anak senior kelas lima dan tujuh, karena tahun ini mereka akan mengikuti O.W.L dan N.E.W.T.

Harry dan Ron berpisah dengan Hermione di tangga yang bercabang dua, Hermione menuju ke bagian asrama perempuan setelah mengucapkan selamat tidur pada Harry dan Ron.

.

#

.

Keesokan harinya adalah jadwal latihan Quidditch untuk Gryffindor. Sepertinya Wood makin menggebu untuk memenangkan pertandingan melawan Ravenclaw. Sore itu Harry dan timnya berlatih gila-gilaan, Hermione dan Ron menonton di tribun sampai latihan itu selesai. Nyaris mendekati waktu makan malam, Wood baru membubarkan timnya yang disambut oleh helaan nafas lega dari anggota timnya. Harry meluncur mulus kembali menjejak tanah dan bersama anggota yang lain, menuju ke ruang ganti untuk mandi.

Setelah rapi, Harry pun menghampiri dua sahabatnya yang menunggu sejak tadi.

"Aku harus makan... kalau tidak aku bisa pingsan sungguhan."

Ron tertawa, "resiko jadi Seeker termuda abad ini. Wood pasti lebih memilih memenangkan Piala Quidditch dibanding mendapat nilai O di semua ujiannya."

Hermione memukul pundak Ron dengan buku yang dia bawa, "jangan bicara seperti itu. Apa kau mau kalau Harry sakit?"

Ron meringis kesakitan dan mengusap pundaknya. Lalu trio Gryffindor itu pun menuju ke Aula Besar untuk menikmati makan malam. Usai makan malam, mereka memutuskan untuk kembali ke ruang rekreasi. Mumpung hari ini akhir pekan, Harry berencana untuk tidur lebih cepat. Membayar hutang-hutang tidur dalam seminggu yang makin berantakan jadwalnya. Tapi dia juga mau ngobrol dulu dengan Draco sebentar. Kalau tidak, Malfoy yang satu itu bisa marah besar.

"Kau mau langsung tidur, Harry?" tanya Ron saat melihat Harry langsung menuju ke tangga.

"Tidak, hanya mau mengambil jurnalku saja," dan Harry menuju ke kamar anak kelas satu. Di dalam hanya ada Neville yang sedang memandangi remembrall miliknya yang berwarna merah. Harry menduga kalau Neville sedang berusaha mengingat apa yang dia lupakan. Harry membuka tasnya dan terkejut melihat sampulnya berubah putih. Draco menulis padanya.

Penuh semangat, dia menarik jurnalnya juga pena bulu berikut botol tintanya, lalu dia langsung keluar kamar membiarkan Neville yang sepertinya tidak sadar kalau Harry masuk ke kamar.

Sampai di ruang rekreasi, Harry melihat Hermione yang sedang membaca buku, sementara Ron bermain catur sendiri. Ruang rekreasi itu cukup ramai, apalagi ada Fred dan George yang selalu bisa membuat lelucon-lelucon konyol.

Harry duduk di permadani dan membuka jurnalnya. Tulisan Draco memenuhi halaman itu membuat Harry tersenyum sendiri membacanya.

"_Menyebalkan sekali Severus melarang kita tidur di tempatnya malam ini. Meski dia tidak ada di sana, kita kan berdua. Tidak sendirian. Atau— apa dia takut kalau kita akan meledakkan labnya?"_

"_Kau kemana saja?!! Kenapa tidak membalas?"_

"_Ah—rupanya ada latihan Quidditch. Aku baru ingat. Aku sedang menontonmu sekarang."_

Harry ingat dia sekelebat melihat Draco di lapangan Quidditch sore tadi, dia pun meneruskan membaca.

"_Kaptenmu itu hyper sekali. Apa dia tidak lihat kalau langit mulai gelap? Atau memang kalian berencana berlatih sampai pagi? Cepatlah selesai latihan dan temani aku mengobrol!!!"_

"_HARRY JAMES POTTER-SNAPE!!! Kalau kau tidak membalas ini dalam waktu tiga puluh menit setelah makan malam, aku akan mendobrak masuk ke asramamu!!!"_

Harry tertawa kencang membaca ancaman Draco yang jelas tidak mungkin itu. Tak ada murid yang tahu letak asrama lain selain asramanya sendiri. Dia mencelupkan pena bulunya dalam botol tinta dan membalas 'amukan' Draco.

"_Aku ada di sini, Mr Draco Malfoy. Maaf kalau lama. Aku tidak membawa jurnalku hari ini. Sebagai gantinya, aku temani kau mengobrol sampai puas."_

Cukup lama sebelum datangnya balasan dari Draco.

"_Rupanya kau masih ingat aku? Ku pikir kau sudah lupa karena kau sudah punya si Weasley dan Granger itu."_

"_Maaf maaf... seharian ini aku tidak di asrama. Pagi tadi aku ke tempat Hagrid, lalu siangnya aku mengerjakan tugas di perpustakaan, sore latihan Quidditch,"_ Harry membela diri.

"Sudah merasa sebagai selebritis rupanya? Sampai jadwalmu penuh seperti itu."

Harry menggaruk belakang kepalanya. Mulai lagi deh, kalau Draco sudah ngambek begini, bututnya bakal panjang. Satu-satunya cara untuk membujuk Draco adalah dengan menyogoknya. Dan Harry tahu benar apa kesukaan sobatnya yang itu.

"_Iya iya, aku minta maaf. Minggu depan aku belikan kau coklat di Honeydukes, nanti aku titip sama Fred dan George."_

Sepertinya rayuan Harry mengenai sasaran, balasan dari Draco berikutnya lebih 'lunak', _"baiklah. Akan aku tagih itu nanti. Sekarang kau sedang apa?"_

"_Santai di ruang rekreasi. Sebenarnya mau langsung tidur karena seminggu ini aku kurang tidur tiap malam."_

"_Kalau begitu tidur saja! Aku tidak mau kau mendadak tidur dan tidak membalas pesanku. Aku paling tidak suka kalau kau tinggal tidur sementara aku sedang bicara."_

Harry nyengir sendiri, _"tidak mau. Aku kan sudah bilang mau menemanimu mengobrol sampai kau puas. Tenang saja!! Aku tidak akan tidur."_

Jadilah, malam itu Harry menemani Draco mengobrol sampai larut malam. Dia akhirnya menyerah dan berpamitan tidur tepat jam sebelas malam dimana dia lihat Ron sudah separuh tidur di sofa. Hermione juga sudah berkali-kali menguap.

.

Minggu sore keesokan harinya, setelah menghabiskan waktu untuk menyelesaikan sisa-sisa tugas di perpustakaan, Harry mengikuti Hermione dan Ron ke Aula Besar untuk menunggu waktu makan malam. Mereka duduk di dekat Fred dan George yang sedang melucu seperti biasa. Lalu ada juga Seamus yang sedang mencoba mantra entah apa, yang membuat Harry, Hermione dan Ron menjauh dari teman mereka yang satu itu. Rupanya itu adalah keputusan yang tepat, karena detik berikutnya, terjadi ledakan dari dalam gelas piala yang ada di depan Seamus.

"Lama-lama aku yakin kalau suatu saat Seamus akan menemukan mantra peledak miliknya sendiri," Hermione membersihkan bukunya dari tumpukan abu ledakan barusan.

Harry dan Ron tertawa.

Saat itu tanpa sengaja Harry memandang ke meja Slytherin dan dia melihat Draco tampak sedang kesal sekali. Dia sepertinya sedang bete setengah mati, dua Slytherin yang selalu ada bersama Draco, seperti Ron dan Hermione yang selalu ada bersama Harry, sepertinya juga tidak berani mengusik Draco yang sedang bad mood seperti itu.

"_Apa dia masih kesal gara-gara tidak bisa menginap di tempat Dad, ya? Nanti aku akan bicara padanya lewat jurnal,"_ Harry lalu mengalihkan pandangannya dari Draco meski di dalam hati di masih bertanya-tanya.

Mereka tetap si Aula Besar sampai makan malam di hidangkan. Saat itu Harry dengan segera merasa lega dan senang melihat Severus ada di antara para guru. Tapi Harry bisa melihat kalau wajah ayahnya tampak lelah. Sebenarnya apa yang dikerjakannya sampai absen dari jadwal makan di Aula Besar?

Sedang sibuknya berpikir, mendadak bekas luka Harry sakit lagi. Refleks dia mengusap-usap keningnya, "_kenapa lagi ini? Padahal Profesor Quirrell tidak ada di sini..."_

Mendadak pikiran itu membuat Harry ngeri, _"jangan-jangan.._." Harry menyenggol lengan Ron yang sedang asik menikmati daging panggangnya dan juga dia meminta Hermione, yang duduk di seberangnya, untuk berhenti makan sebentar.

"Awa afa, 'Awwy?" tanya Ron dengan mulut penuh, yang membuatnya menerima pelototan paling sadis dari Hermione.

"Profesor Quirrell tidak ada di sini."

Hermione memandang ke meja guru, memang benar, kursi guru Pertahanan terhadap Ilmu Hitam itu kosong, "Harry—kau tidak mungkin berfikir kalau Profesor Quirrell mengincar Batu Bertuah, kan?"

"Pastinya begitu. Da—er.. Profesor Dumbledore bilang kalau aku harus berhati-hati pada Profesor Quirrell," dan Harry baru sadar kalau sejak makan malam di mulai, sosok kepala sekolah juga belum kelihatan.

"Gawat... jangan-jangan hari ini Profesor Dumbledore sedang tidak ada di Hogwarts. Makanya Profesor Quirrell mencoba untuk mengambil batu itu sekarang," bisik Harry pada dua temannya itu.

Ron dan Hermione berpandangan. Sebenarnya mereka juga tidak begitu yakin, biar bagaimana Profesor Quirrell adalah seorang guru di Hogwarts, untuk apa dia butuh Batu bertuah itu?

Untunglah saat itu muid-murid yang sudah selesai makan langsung keluar dari Aula Besar. Harry pun memberi isyarat supaya Ron dan Hermione menyelesaikan makan malam mereka.

.

"Harry, apa kau yakin dengan ini?" Harry mengikuti Harry menuju ke koridor kanan di lantai tiga.

"Seratus persen!! Ayo cepat!!" Harry memacu langkahnya.

"Sebaiknya kita panggil guru!!" kata Ron, terengah karena harus berlari dengan perut penuh.

"Tidak akan sempat!!" Harry menaiki tangga secepat yang dia bisa dan langsung masuk ke dalam ruangan tempat Fluffy berada. Sebuah harpa kembali melantunkan lagu yang membuat anjing hitam besar berkepala tiga itu tidur dengan pulas. Tapi kali ini, ada sebuah pintu bawah tanah yang terbuka di dekat kaki anjing itu.

"Pasti disana Batu Bertuah itu di simpan. Ayo!!" Harry memimpin kedua temannya untuk mendekati Fluffy dan mengintip ke dalam pintu yang terbuka itu. Sebuah lubang yang gelap dan sepertinya dalam sekali.

"Harry... aku tidak yakin akan hal ini," Ron memandang ngeri pada ruang di bawah sana.

"Terserah kalian, tapi aku tidak mau batu itu sampai jatuh ke tangan Profesor Quirrell," dan Harry pun terjun ke lorong itu.

Hermione menelan ludah paksa dan mengambil posisi siap loncat.

"K-kau juga mau turun, Hermione?"

"Tidak mungkin aku biarkan Harry sendiri," lalu gadis itu pun melompat masuk dalam lorong gelap itu.

Ron, antara tak mau masuk tapi juga tidak mau menunggu bersama anjing berkepala tiga itu, akhirnya memutuskan untuk menyusul kedua temannya.

.

"APA?!! HARRY TIDAK ADA DI ASRAMA Gryffindor?!!" Draco menutup buku yang sedang dia baca saat Dobby, peri rumah yang diminta ayahnya untuk bekerja di Hogwarts, melapor pada Draco.

"Mr Harry Potter belum kembali ke asrama sejak selesai makan malam tadi, sir. Dobby memeriksa sendiri ke sana.

Draco membanting bukunya ke kasur dan menyambar jubahnya, "kau awasi terus menara Gryffindor dan laporkan segera kalau kau melihat Harry!"

"Dobby mengerti, master Draco Malfoy, sir," peri rumah itu membungkuk rendah dan menghilang dari pandangan.

Draco memakai jubahnya dan keluar dari kamar asramanya. Di ruang rekreasi asrama Slytherin, dia menemukan Blaise dan Theo yang sedang mengobrol entah apa di sofa panjang di depan perapian.

"Blaise, Theo!!" Draco memanggil mereka dan memberi isyarat supaya keduanya keluar dari ruang rekreasi. Sesampainya di depan pintu masuk asrama Slytherin, barulah Draco mengabarkan berita dari Dobby.

"Harry tidak ada di asrama Gryffindor?" Blaise menaikkan sebelah alisnya, "tapi tadi dia makan di Aula Besar, kan?"

"Aku juga tidak tahu kemana dia. Aku akan ketempat Profesor Snape dan kalian cari dia di tempat-tempat yang biasa dia datangi. Ini sudah hampir lewat jam malam."

"Oke. Aku dan Theo akan berpencar mencarinya. Semoga saja dia tidak terlibat bahaya lagi. Aku malas bertemu Troll atau sejenisnya," Blaise merapatkan jubahnya, "ayo, Theo." Anak laki-laki berambut coklat di sebelah Blaise mengangguk, lalu mereka berpencar di ujung koridor.

Draco sendiri langsung menuju ke ruangan Severus. Entah reaksi apa yang akan keluar dari pria itu mengingat Harry jauh lebih berarti dari pada seluruh anak Slytherin bagi Severus.

.

#

.

Hampir satu jam Draco mengikuti Severus mencari Harry, tapi mereka belum mendapat petunjuk dimana kira-kira anak itu berada. Draco sesekali memandang Severus, tak dia temukan perubahan ekspresi disana, kecuali kilat mata hitamnya yang tampak gusar.

Lantai demi lantai, koridor demi koridor, ruang demi ruang mereka telusuri tapi tak ada tanda-tanda keberadaan Harry maupun dua temannya itu. Saat mereka berdua akan naik ke lantai lima, mendadak Dobby muncul di hadapan Draco dan Severus.

"Master Draco Malfoy, sir, Mr Severus Snape, sir," Dobby membungkuk rendah sebelum melanjutkan bicara, "Mr Zabini meminta Dobby untuk menyampaikan kalau Master Harry Potter ada di lantai tiga. Di ruang pertama koridor kanan, sir."

Wajah Draco pucat dan ngeri, "itu kan ruang tempat Fluffy berada!!"

Severus tak bicara dan langsung berbalik menuruni tangga dengan langkah yang secepat dia bisa.

"Dobby, hubungi kepala sekolah!" seru Draco sebelum mengikuti langkah Severus.

.

Tiba di kamar Fluffy, mereka bertemu dengan Blaise Theo. Mereka berdiri di depan Fluffy yang tertidur pulas, ada harpa yang bermain sendiri di sampingnya.

"Anjing ini sudah tertidur saat kami sampai," kata Theo, "dan pintunya terbuka."

Draco memandang Severus, "apa mungkin mereka masuk ke sana?" dia sendiri ngeri membayangkannya mengingat jebakan apa saja yang sudah menanti di bawah sana.

"Kalian bertiga tunggu sampai kepala sekolah datang, aku akan menyusul mereka," Severus menyibak jubahnya dan bersiap untuk turun, tapi Draco menyela dan memaksa untuk ikut. Tak mau buang waktu percuma, Severus hanya mengangguk dan mengizinkannya.

Maka keduanya pun masuk ke lorong bawah tanah itu. Setelah meluncur cukup lama, mereka mendarat di sulur-sulur tumbuhan yang sangat lebat. Sebagai salah satu pemasang jebakan, Severus bisa melewati tumbuhan bernama Jerat Setan itu dengan mulus. Dan Draco, yang juga tahu isi jebakan dibawah ini, menyusul Severus lolos ke bagian bawah tumbuhan sihir itu tanpa hambatan.

Kemudian mereka masuk ke ruang kedua, dimana berisi ratusan kunci bersayap yang salah satunya adalah kunci untuk membuka pintu di sebrang. Ada sebuah sapu tua mengambang di tengah ruangan itu, dan Dracolah yang menawarkan diri untuk mencari kunci yang asli. Untunglah dia selalu melatih kemampuan terbangnya, jadi sama sekali tidak sulit menemukan apa yang mereka butuhkan.

Di ruang ketiga, adalah sebuah set catur penyihir raksasa. Pion-pionnya hancur berantakan, dan diantara pion itu, Draco juga Severus melihat sosok Ron dan Hermione. Mereka pun bergegas menghampiri dua Gryffindor itu.

"Dimana Harry?" tanya Draco mendahului Severus. baru dia sadar kalau Ron tengah pingsan.

Hermione, yang kebingungan melihat dua anggota Slytherin disana, bingung mau menjawab apa.

"Apa dia berhasil melewati rintangan terakhir?" tanya Severus pada Hermione yang menjawabnya dengan anggukan. Ada rasa tidak percaya di diri Severus. Rintangan terakhir adalah rintangan yang dia rancang sedemikian rupa, dan berhasil dipecahkan oleh anak berumur sebelas tahun? Tapi Severus yakin bukan Harry, karena dia tahu benar kalau anak itu bukan tipe pemikir.

"Kau, Miss Granger, yang menebak teka-teki itu?"

Nyaris menangis, Hermione mengangguk lagi dan mengusap-usap kening Ron yang terbaring di lantai batu dengan kepala di pangkuan Hermione.

"Itu tidak penting, Severus!! Tapi Harry!! Kita harus temukan dia!!" Draco mulai kehilangan kendali. Tapi belum lagi mereka melakukan apapun, mendadak terdengar jeritan yang memekakkan telinga.

Bukan jeritan manusia pastinya dan mungkin lebih parah dari jeritan Banshee. Lalu dari pintu di seberang ruangan besar itu, muncul sebuah sosok bayangan transparan yang melayang cepat ke arah mereka.

Refleks Severus berbalik dan melindungi tiga muridnya. Rasanya seperti disiram air es di musim dingin saat bayangan itu melesat melewati mereka begitu saja. Setelah yakin kalau keadaan aman, barulah Severus berdiri.

"Kalian tunggu disini sampai kepala sekolah datang. Aku akan mencari Harry," Severus pun meninggalkan tempat itu dan langsung masuk ke ruangan terakhir. Langkah Severus berhenti saat dia melihat sosok Harry tergeletak di anak tangga, sweater merahnya robek di sana sini dan tubuhnya penuh luka. Di tangan kanannya tergenggam sebuah batu berwarna merah mengkilat.

"Harry!!" Severus langsung menghampiri Harry dan menopang tubuh kecil itu, "Harry!! Sadarlah! Buka matamu!!" rasa lega menjalari tubuh Severus saat Harry membuka matanya.

"Dad..."

"Ya, nak... ini aku. Tenanglah... kau aman sekarang."

Senyum samar muncul di wajah Harry sebelum akhirnya dia memejamkan matanya lagi, tidak pingsan, tapi tidur dengan nyaman. Severus mengambil batu itu dari tangan Harry dan mengantonginya, lalu dia membopong anak laki-laki itu keluar dari sana.

.

#

.

Harry terbangun dan merasa luar biasa hangat dan nyaman. Dia membuka matanya dan melihat samar... dia tidak memakai kacamatanya. Baru saja berpikir begitu, mendadak pandangannya jadi jelas, seseorang sudah memakaikan kacamata padanya dan dia bisa melihat sosok Severus dan Draco juga Dumbledore di dekatnya.

"Hai..." Harry tersenyum separuh mengantuk.

Mendengar itu, Draco terduduk lemas di kursi, "kau ini—sudah membuat orang panik setengah mati, bisa santai menyapa 'hai' seperti itu!" gerutunya.

Harry lalu memandang Severus. Dia tahu kalau setelah ini dia ada dalam masalah yang gawat. Lebih gawat dari pada berhadapan langsung dengan Voldemort seperti di ruang rahasia tadi. Tapi Severus cukup tahu diri untuk tidak meledak marah di Hospital Wing atau dia sendiri akan jadi pasien disini karena 'hukuman' dari Madam Pomfrey. Dan Severus juga tahu kalau Harry siap menerima segala konsekuensi dari tindakan cerobohnya malam ini.

Dumbledore yang pertama bicara, "aku terkejut kau bisa sampai di ruangan penyimpanan itu, Harry. Bahkan kau bisa mendapatkan Batu Bertuah."

Harry pun menceritakan apa yang terjadi. Semua terkejut saat Harry mengatakan kalau tubuh Quirrell dipakai sebagai tubuh sementara untuk Voldemort. Dan Harry juga menceritakan bagaimana tubuh Quirrell hancur menjadi abu saat menyentuhnya.

"Aku tidak mengerti, kenapa aku bisa mendapatkan batu itu. Juga kenapa Voldemort tidak bisa menyentuhku, dan cermin aneh apa yang ada di sana?" Harry memandang Dumbledore dengan heran.

Pria tua itu tersenyum lebar, "cinta, Harry, adalah sihir yang paling kuat yang ada di muka bumi ini. Voldemort tak mengenal cinta, dan cinta ibumu yang telah mengorbankan nyawanya untuk melindungimu, menjadi perisai untukmu sehingga Voldemort tak bisa menyentuhmu."

Harry ikut tersenyum mendengar itu. Tapi masih ada satu pertanyaan lagi, tentang cermin dan batu itu.

"Dan tentang cermin itu..."

Harry memasang telinga baik-baik untuk mendengar penjelasan Dumbledore.

"Namanya Cermin Tarsah. Cermin yang tidak menunjukkan bayangan diri kita, namun hasrat terpendam yang tersimpan dalam hati kita. Cermin yang menarik, sekaligus berbahaya."

"Waktu itu... aku hanya melihat bayanganku. Aku di dalam cermin itu memiliki Batu Bertuah. Dan saat aku sadar—batu itu sudah ada di dalam kantong celanaku."

Kilau mata biru Dumbledore membuat Harry entah kenapa, merasa malu, "menarik, Harry, bagaimana cermin itu bisa memberikan apa yang tidak kau inginkan." Pria itu tersenyum dan menepuk kepala Harry sekali, "selanjutnya aku tinggalkan kau dengan dua orang yang sepertinya sudah tidak sabar ingin menceramahimu."

Harry nyengir dan membiarkan kepala sekolahnya meninggalkan dia di Hospital Wing bersama Severus dan Draco. Takut-takut, Harry memandang wajah Severus, lalu Draco. Kalau keduanya diam saja seperti itu, justru tanda bahaya semakin nyata.

Severus melipat tangan di dada dan memandang Harry tajam, "kali ini kau benar-benar melakukan hal yang diluar perkiraanku, Harry."

Harry menunduk. Tidak berani membela diri kalau ayahnya sudah kelihatan marah seperti itu.

"Aku tidak tahu harus menghukummu bagaimana. Meski Albus berpikir kalau tindakanmu sangat berani, tapi bagiku, kau tetap sudah melanggar peraturan sekolah. Kau sadar itu kan?"

"... Iya," jawab Harry pelan.

"Pelanggaran berarti detensi. Dan itu berlaku juga untukmu. Minggu pertama musim panas, kau akan menjalani detensi dariku."

Saat itu Harry mengangkat wajahnya dan memandang ayahnya dengan raut wajah tidak percaya, "itu tidak adil. Kenapa harus menunggu musim panas? Kenapa tidak besok atau lusa?" protesnya.

"Agar ini jadi peringatan untukmu."

Harry mencoba mencari pertolongan dari Draco, tapi si pirang itu cuma menggeleng dan mengangkat bahu. Tanda kalau dia tidak mau ikut campur. Tak mendapat dukungan, Harry pun pasrah menerima detensi dari ayahnya.

"Jadi apa detensinya?" tanya Harry.

"Kau akan tahu nanti. Sekarang kau istirahat dan pulihkan dirimu. Apapun yang terjadi, ujian akhir tahun ini menantimu."

"Dad!! Kenapa malah bahas ujian!!! Menyebalkan!!"

BRUK!!

Ketiga orang di Hospital Wing itu menoleh ke arah pintu masuk saat mendengar suara benda terjatuh, dan mereka menemukan Ron juga Hermione, berdiri mematung di depan pintu masuk Hospital Wing.

Harry jadi pucat, dari reaksi dua orang itu, jelas mereka mendengar kalau Harry memanggil Severus dengan 'Dad'. Dan Harry belum siap untuk menjelaskan semuanya kalau mendadak begini...

Severus bangkit dari duduknya, "aku serahkan padamu. Ada ramuan yang harus aku selesaikan," dan selihai ular yang melesat pergi di rimbunnya hutan, Severus meninggalkan Hospital Wing.

"_Dasar curang!!"_ gerutu Harry dalam hati.

Draco berpindah duduk dari kursi ke sisi tempat tidur Harry, "_well_—duduklah!! Atau kalian mau mendengar penjelasannya sambil berdiri."

Makin heran lagi Ron dan Hermione melihat suasana akrab Harry dengan seorang Slytherin yang hanya mereka tahu namanya. Tapi mereka akhirnya mendekat ke tempat tidur Harry dan duduk di dua kursi kayu itu.

Harry memandang Draco yang mengangguk padanya, lalu dia pun mulai menjelaskan pada kedua temannya tentang apa yang terjadi sampai Harry bisa memanggil Severus dengan 'Dad', juga kenapa dia bisa akrab dengan Draco. Ron dan Hermione sampai tidak bisa menyela cerita Harry karena mereka terlalu bingung dengan semua informasi yang tidak mereka duga ini...

"Jadi kau ini anak angkat Profesor Snape?" tanya Hermione setelah keheningan kaku di antara mereka, "kenapa kau tidak pernah menceritakannya pada kami sebelumnya?"

"Maaf... bukan maksudku merahasiakannya pada kalian. Aku hanya tidak mau kalian terlibat hal yang bisa kalian hindari," kata Harry.

"Tapi sekarang kami sudah terlajur terlibat, Harry. Dan asal kau tahu, aku tidak berniat mundur setelah tahu semua ini. Kau tetap temanku, Harry," kata Hermione dengan nada yakin sepenuhnya.

"Aku juga, mate. Mungkin kita memang baru saja kenal, tapi kita sudah akrab, kan? Aku juga tidak mau mundur," sahut Ron.

Harry tersenyum senang, "thanks. Itu sangat berarti untukku." Lalu dia memandang Draco, "sepertinya kalian belum berkenalan dengan benar, ya?! Em—Ron, Hermione, ini Draco Malfoy. Draco, ini Ron Weasley dan Hermione Granger."

Mereka bertiga saling bersalaman dan Harry tersenyum makin lebar pada Draco.

"Apa?" Draco mendeteksi rasa ingin tahu di pandanga mata hijau Harry.

"Aku sudah mengenalkanmu pada teman-temanku, sekarang giliranmu mengenalkan aku pada teman-temanmu. Sampai sekarang aku cuma tahu nama mereka saja."

Draco memutar bola matanya, "baiklah—besok setelah makan malam, temui aku di kelas kosong di sebelah kelas Mantra, nanti aku kenalkan mereka pada kalian," dia turun dari tempat tidur Harry, "aku kembali dulu ke asrama," dan si pirang itu pun keluar dari Hospital Wing.

Saat itu Ron memandang Harry, "err—aku mau minta maaf padamu, Harry."

"Maaf? Untuk apa?"

Ron menggaruk belakang kepalanya, "itu—aku kan sering mengatai Profesor Snape."

Mendengar itu, Harry tertawa, "wajar saja. Dad memang 'seram'," dia membuat tanda petik dengan jarinya, "bukan cuma kau saja kok, Ron. Yang lain juga banyak kok yang bicara begitu tentang Dad. Dan sepertinya Dad sendiri nyaman-nyaman saja dengan statusnya sebagai guru killer."

"Jadi—selain kami, siapa lagi yang tahu?" tanya Hermione.

"Di sekolah sih semua staff tahu, lalu Fred dan George juga tahu."

"Apa? Fred dan George? Kok bisa?" tanya Ron, jelas tidak menyangka.

"Ya aku kan kenal mereka sejak tahun kemarin. Mereka sering menemaniku main kalau sedang istirahat atau di hari libur."

"Jadi selama ini kau tinggal di Hogwarts?" Hermione memandang Harry separo takjub separo iri. Kalau tinggal di Hogwarts, dia pasti bisa ke perpustakaan kapan saja.

"Kadang sih ke rumah yang di Spinner's End, tapi jarang sekali. Paling hanya dua tiga hari. Liburan musim panas juga aku lebih banyak tinggal di rumah Draco."

Mendengar nama Draco, Ron bersandar di kursinya, "tak ku sangka keluarga Malfoy setia pada Dumbledore. Padahal dari semua yang aku dengar, keluarga itu salah satu pendukung Kau-Tahu-Siapa."

"Sebenarnya aku juga tidak tahu jelasnya bagaimana. Asal kalian tahu, kadang aku sebal diperlakukan seperti anak kecil. Padahal Draco tahu semuanya. Musim panas ini aku akan tanya pada Uncle Lucius... setelah detensiku dengan Dad selesai..."

Ron dan Hermione tertawa.

.

#

.

Keesokan harinya, seperti yang dijanjikan Draco, dia pun mengenalkan Harry, Ron dan Hermione pada Blaise dan Theo. Harry baru tahu kalau Theo adalah anak dari salah satu Death Eater dalam Inner Circle yang pernah dia lihat di Diagon Alley saat natal lalu. Tapi sepertinya Theo tipe pemberontak yang jelas tidak setuju dengan ayahnya.

Harry dengan cepat bisa akrab dengan dua Slytherin itu. Blaise orangnya santai, dia juga bersikap sangat bersahabat pada Ron dan Hermione. Theo lebih ramai lagi, dia ramah dan suka melucu. Ron dan Hermione, meski sedikit canggung, mulai membiasakan diri dengan sosok Slytherin yang sama sekali berbeda dari apa yang mereka kira.

"Jadi ku rasa liburan tahun ini akan lebih ramai lagi," kata Draco setelah acara perkenalan itu, "aku tulis surat kemarin pada Mum, dan kau tahu sendiri, Harry, dia bersemangat sekali mengundang kalian semua ke rumah."

"Pasti ramai sekali!!" seru Harry, "Ron, Hermione!! Kalian harus datang!! Harus datang!!"

"... Kau bilangnya sih gampang," kata Hermione, "tapi bagaimana caranya aku ke sana? Rumahku tidak ada jaringan floo dan aku satu-satunya penyihir di keluargaku."

"Tenang saja," Draco menyela, "Mum sendiri akan menjemputmu. Dia penasaran sekali saat aku bilang kau kelahiran muggle. Dia tidak pernah mengenal seorang muggle-born sebelumnya."

"Sepertinya ibumu cocok dengan ayahku," kata Ron, "kalau Dad bertemu denganmu, Hermione, kau pasti akan disidang seperti tahanan Azkaban dan ditanyai segala macam hal tentang dunia muggle."

"Bukan cuma mereka saja yang heran, aku sendiri heran," sahut Theo, "kau benar murni muggle-born kan? Lalu kenapa kau lebih pintar dari pureblood?"

Ada rona merah di pipi Hermione saat itu.

"Baiklah—sudah hampir jam malam. Sebaiknya kita kembali ke asrama," komando Draco, "dan kau Harry!! Akhir pekan ini kita ketemu di tempat Severus!" ketiga Slytherin itu keluar terlebih dulu.

Baru beberapa menit kemudian, baru trio Gryffindor itu menyusul pergi meninggalkan ruangan itu menuju ke ruang Gryffindor.

"Jadi selama ini juga tiap akhir pekan kalu pulang ke tempat Profesor Snape dan bukan menemui Profesor Dumbledore?" Ron menyenggol lengan Harry yang cuma nyengir, "sepertinya aku harus mengorek banyak informasi darimu Harry. Aku tidak mau ada yang kau sembunyikan lagi dariku dan Hermione."

"Ron benar, Harry. Kami ingin tahu semua tentangmu."

"Baiklah. Tapi—tunda dulu sampai ujian dan detensiku selesai. Setidaknya tunggu sampai aku sadar dari pingsanku. Mungkin Dad akan menyuruhku menggosok pantat kuali di gudangnya."

Ron dan Hermione tertawa tertahan dan ketiganya pun masuk ke asrama Gryffindor setelah mengucapkan kata sandi pada lukisan Nyonya Gemuk.

Ya... meski seminggu pertama diwarnai dengan detensi—tapi musim panas tahun ini pasti akan sangat menyenangkan. Berkumpul dengan semuanya di Malfoy Manor. Sepertinya detensi dari Severus pun akan terasa menyenangkan.

oxoxoxo

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

**To Be Continue**

oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

oxoxoxo

Wkwkwkwk—malah ini duluan yang kelar^^ Berhubung saia mendapatkan readers yang tak disangka-sangka^^ Jadi semangat ngetiknya. Oke—daku mau lanjut ngetik yang lain sambil menunggu ripiu XDD

Ups—ada pengumuman nih. Di HWA ini ga akan ada 're-make' *halah, bahasanya* Chamber of Secret. Jadi langsung lompat ke tahun ke tiga. Soalnya di sesi CoS ga nemu celah yang bisa diobrak-abrik TT____TT

Sooo... Chapter-chapter berikutnya bakal diwarnai kemunculan om Padfoot en om Moony *dikeroyok werewolf ama grim barengan*


	8. Chapter 8

Here We Are

Disclaimer : J.K Rowling

Chara : Severus Snape – Harry Potter

Rate : K+ - T

Genre : Friendship / Family

*Reminder : Skip to Book 3*

oxoxoxo

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

**E N J O Y**

oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

oxoxoxo

Senandung riang terdengar dari arah kamar Harry, membuat Severus menggelengkan kepalanya pasrah. Setelah menyelesaikan semua PR liburannya, hati Harry sedang terbang ke langit ke tujuh karena dia akan segera berangkat ke Malfoy Manor untuk menghabiskan sisa liburan musim panasnya. Tapi sebelum itu, mereka berdua akan pulang sebentar ke Spinner's End. Hanya sekedar untuk membersihkan rumah, setidaknya menandakan kalau rumah itu masih berpenghuni, meski jarang sekali.

"Dad~ apa nanti aku boleh pinjam beberapa buku ramuan milikmu?" tanya Harry yang baru saja selesai mengepak barangnya dan membawa turun koper kecilnya.

"Apalagi yang mau kau praktekkan dengan Draco?" Severus memandang Harry dengan curiga, "terakhir kali kau meramu dengan Draco, lab Lucius hancur berantakan."

"Tapi kan Uncle Lucius tidak keberatan. Dia bilang kami masih boleh memakai labnya kok," seru Harry, "lagipula kami mau coba ramuan untuk kelas tiga, jadi aku tidak akan membuat kesalahan di kelas Dad lagi."

Severus menghela nafas, "—baiklah. Asal kau janji tidak membuat ramuan yang berada di luar kemampuanmu."

"Aku janji!!"

Antara percaya dan tidak, akhirnya Severus tidak melanjutkan topik ini. Dia pun langsung menuju ke perapian, "ayo—kita punya banyak pekerjaan."

Harry mengikuti Severus dan mengambil sejumput bubuk floo, lalu bergantian, mereka pun menuju ke Spinner's End.

.

Seperti yang sudah dikira, rumah itu penuh debu, mengingat jarang sekali ditempati. Harry terbatuk-batuk saat dia meletakkan kopernya di sofa dan debu langsung berterbangan.

"Rumah ini seperti sudah tidak dihuni puluhan tahun, Dad."

Severus mengeluarkan tongkatnya, "aku bereskan yang disini, kau urus kamarmu sendiri."

"Okay," dan Harry membawa kopernya ke lantai dua dan menuju ke kamarnya. Kamar pertama yang dia miliki. Harry membuka pintu kayu yang dia rindukan itu dan masuk ke dalam kamarnya.

Dia tersenyum melihat keadaan kamarnya. Meski tertutup debu, tapi barang-barangnya tertata rapi. Well—salah satu keunggulan Harry adalah dia tidak pernah mengecewakan siapapun dalam urusan beres membereskan barang.

"Waktunya bekerja," dia menyandarkan kopernya ke dinding, lalu melepas jubahnya hingga dia hanya memakai kaus lengan pendek.

Pertama yang harus dilakukan adalah membuka jendela lebar-lebar, setidaknya udara berganti, lalu melepas seprai, kain penutup tempat tidur dan juga tirai jendela. Lalu Harry membuka lemari pakaiannya, yang sudah menjadi sarang laba-laba.

"Ini bakal jadi kerja keras," Harry pun melanjutkan kesibukannya dan membuat kamarnya kembali bersih dan layak huni...

.

Hari sudah hampir gelap saat Harry selesai dengan kamarnya, bagian rumah yang lain juga sudah bersih. Memang enak kalau sudah boleh memakai sihir di luar sekolah, semua pekerjaan bisa diselesaikan dengan mudah. Saat itu Severus masuk ke kamar Harry dan mau tak mau dia kagum juga melihat kamar itu sudah bersih. Bahkan mainan-mainan lama milik Harry kembali tertata rapi.

"Ku rasa sudah cukup kerja keras kita hari ini. Sekarang waktunya makan. Aku akan pesan beberapa makanan dari Three Broomsticks."

Mendadak di kepala Harry melintas ide lain, ""Err—Dad!! Apa boleh kalau hari ini kita makan di restoran muggle?"

Severus ragu pada apa yang dia dengar, "restoran muggle? Kenapa mendadak kau ingin ke sana? Ini pertama kalinya."

"Habis—sejak kenal Hermione, aku juga jadi lebih banyak tahu tentang kehidupan muggle. Hermione pernah cerita tentang restoran fast food; dan selama ini aku tidak pernah ke sana. Padahal aku 'kan half-blood, sama sepertimu, Dad."

Tapi menjadi seorang half-blood bagi Severus bukan berarti dia dekat dengan dunia muggle. Bisa dibilang dia juga buta sama sekali dengan kehidupan muggle di luar sana. Lalu... apa pula itu 'fast food'? Dia sama sekali belum pernah mendengar tentang restoran semacam itu.

"Ayolah, Dad.... sekali iniii saja," rayu Harry, "ya—buat pengalaman. Kalau memang tidak enak, ya kita tidak usah ke sana lagi. 'Gimana?"

Sekali lagi Severus takluk oleh mata hijau Harry yang bersinar penuh harap, sampai-sampai dia yakin kalau Topi Seleksi pasti salah karena sudah menempatkan Harry di asrama Gryffindor.

"Dad~"

Perang batin yang seru terjadi dalam diri Severus. Sebenarnya dia tidak keberatan mengajak Harry ke restoran 'entah apa' itu, tapi sisi batinnya yang lain berpikir kalau dia bisa terang-terangan menjadi bahan tertawaan Lucius kalau sampai ketahuan pergi ke restoran muggle.

"Ah—kalau Dad tidak mau, ya sudah. Nanti aku pergi saja sendiri."

Mendengar nada separuh mengancam itu, Severus menghela nafas, "baiklah—baiklah. Berhenti bersikap manja seperti itu! Aku akan membawamu kesana," kata Severus, menyerah.

"YES!!" Harry bersorak dan mengepalkan tangannya, "aku mandi duluan!!" dan anak laki-laki berumur tiga belas tahun itu pun melesat ke kemar mandi, menyisakan suara debam pintu yang tertutup dengan semangat.

"_Merlin... kenapa aku sama sekali tidak bisa menolak keinginan anak itu?"_ Severus membatin dan dia melambaikan tongkatnya untuk menutup semua tirai di rumah itu.

.

Setelah mereka siap, Harry, yang kelewat semangat, berdiri di sebelah ayahnya untuk ber-Apparate ke pusat kota muggle. Harry kesulitan menahan tawa melihat sosok Severus yang tak memakai jubah hitam yang menjadi ciri khasnya, tapi mengenakan hem lengan panjang berwarna hijau gelap yang dilapisi jaket hitam dan celana panjang yang juga berwarna hitam.

"Dad—seharusnya Dad lebih sering pakai baju muggle begini."

Severus tak bicara apa-apa dan dia mengulurkan lengannya pada Harry yang langsung meraihnya. Seketika mereka berdua seperti tersedot dalam pusaran angin yang luar biasa kencang.

Harry tersentak saat kakinya kembali menapak pada tanah. Ini bukan kali pertama dia ber-Apparate, tapi rasanya tetap saja pusing. Mereka kini ada di sebuah lorong gelap yang terletak di tengah kota di mana para muggle berlalu lalang dengan kesibukan mereka sendiri.

Severus, yang tak begitu suka dengan suasana ramai, merasa terganggu dengan bisingnya suara kendaraan yang hilir mudik di jalan raya. Lalu keduanya keluar dari gang gelap itu dan berbaur dengan para muggle dijalanan. Harry, yang sudah terlatih dengan Draco di tiap akhir minggunya di Hogwarts, sudah hafal benar bagaimana caranya masuk dalam kerumunan orang tanpa dicurigai.

"Di sana, Dad!!" Harry menunjuk sebuah restoran fast food yang ada di seberang jalan. Lalu dia berjalan mendahului Severus yang hanya bisa pasrah mengikutinya.

Sampai di restoran itu, baik Severus ataupun Harry sama-sama kebingungan. Sejenak mereka diam untuk mempelajari seisi restoran itu, barulah mereka tahu kalau mereka harus mengantri untuk memesan makanan.

"Kau mau makan apa?" tanya Severus saat mereka mengantri di barisan yang tak begitu panjang.

Mendengar itu, pikiran Harry melayang saat dia masih tinggal bersama keluarga Dursley. Petunia dan Vernon sering membelikan Duddley hamburger ekstra besar yang membuat perut Harry keroncongan. Dan sekarang Harry bisa menikmati makanan itu, jadilah dia memberitahu ayahnya apa yang ingin dia makan.

Setelah giliran mereka memesan, Severus pun memesan apa yang diinginkan Harry, sementara dia memesan porsi yang lebih 'masuk akal' baginya. Setelah membayar, mereka pun duduk di kursi yang ada di sudut restoran itu, tepat di jendela kaca yang menghadap ke jalanan.

"Kau yakin bisa menghabiskan itu semua?" tanya Severus melihat hamburger besar di piring Harry berikut dengan kentang goreng yang tak kalah banyak.

Harry nyengir, "tenang saja, Dad. Pasti habis. Aku masih dalam masa pertumbuhan, butuh makan yang banyak," dia membuka kertas pembungkus hamburger itu dan seketika merasa begitu lapar seperti dia sudah tidak makan selama seminggu. Tanpa basa-basi, dia pun melahap pesanannya itu. Dan sesuai harapannya, hamburger itu sangat lezat dan membuat Harry tidak bisa berhenti makan.

Severus memandang bagaimana Harry menikmati santap malamnya itu, lalu dia pun mulai memakan apa yang ada di piringnya. Terasa asing di lidah Severus, tapi dia mengakui kalau makanan ini enak. Harry tersenyum melihat Severus menyukai makanannya.

"Err—Dad?" Harry meletakkan hamburger yang masih tersisa separuh, "darimana Dad punya uang muggle?"

"Hanya untuk berjaga-jaga. Sebetulnya besok aku berniat menukarnya lagi dengan galleon."

Harry tertawa, "kalau begitu, untung saja tadi aku minta kemari. Jadi uangnya tidak sia-sia," dan dia pun melanjutkan makannya...

Setelah menghabiskan porsi besar makan malam itu, perut Harry benar-benar terasa penuh.

"Tak ku sangka selera makanmu sebesar itu," Severus memandang piring Harry yang kini hanya berisi kertas yang bernoda saus dan minyak, juga tempat kentang goreng yang tinggal berisi beberapa potong kecil saja.

"Habis ini enak sekali. Aku tidak akan menolak kalau Dad mengajakku kemari lagi."

"Bukan aku yang akan mengajakmu, tapi kau yang akan memaksaku lagi."

Harry nyengir.

"Kalau sudah selesai, kita pulang sekarang. Besok pagi-pagi sekali aku harus mulai membuat ramuan."

"Okay," Harry pun mengikuti Severus keluar dari restoran fast food itu untuk mencari tempat yang aman supaya mereka bisa ber-Apparate ke Spinner's End. Saat itu mereka melewati toko elektronik yang seluruh televisi yang ada di etalase menayangkan saluran berita.

Tanpa sengaja, Severus memandang ke arah etalase itu dan langkahnya langsung terhenti.

"Dad?" Harry ikut berhenti dan heran memadang wajah ayahnya, "Dad—ada a..." ucapannya terputus saat dia mengikuti arah pandang Severus. Di belasan layar televisi itu, kini terpampang sosok seorang buronan yang dikabarkan baru saja meloloskan diri dari penjara. Dan tag nama buronan itu adalah—Sirius Black.

"Sirius... Black?" Harry ingat nama itu. Severus pernah cerita tentang sahabat ayahnya yang berkhianat sehingga membuat kedua orang tua kandungnya meninggal, "—Dad... dia..."

Severus menarik tangan Harry, membuat pemuda itu mengikutinya separuh terhuyung. Mereka berdua berbelok ke gang sempit gelap yang lusuh dan Severus pun ber- Side along Apparate kembali ke Spinner's End.

.

Harry terduduk lemas di sofa. Entah sudah berapa jam berlalu sejak dia sampai ke rumah. Pikirannya masih dipenuhi oleh berita yang dia lihat di televisi tadi. Apalagi begitu sampai di rumah, ada seekor burung hantu yang sudah menunggu di jendela. Severus pun langsung pergi setelah membaca surat yang dibawa burung hantu itu. Sebelum pergi dia sempat mengingatkan Harry supaya tetap berada di dalam rumah.

Api hijau berkobar sekejap di perapian yang ada di depan Harry, lalu sosok Draco pun hadir di ruangan itu. Si pirang itu langsung menghampiri Harry.

"Hei... kau okay? Dad baru saja menceritakan semua padaku," Draco menyentuh pundak Harry. Saat itu Harry menyandarkan wajahnya di dada Draco, "... aku tidak akan pergi, Harry. Kau aman disini."

Draco melingkarkan tangannya di punggung Harry, "kau harus istirahat! Ayo!"

Harry mengangguk dan mengikuti Draco yang membimbing langkahnya menuju kamar di lantai dua. Harry langsung berbaring di kasurnya dan melepaskan kacamatanya. Draco duduk di sisi tempat tidur dan menyelimuti Harry.

"Severus mungkin tidak akan pulang sampai pagi, jadi sekarang tidurlah!"

Harry mengangguk dan menyamankan diri dalam selimut. Keberadaan Draco di dekatnya membuat Harry merasa aman. Dia berbaring miring, mendekat pada Draco dan baru memejamkan mata.

.

Pagi datang begitu cepat. Draco, yang tidak tidur semalaman, meninggalkan Harry yang masih pulas. Dia segera mandi dan merapikan diri. Setelahnya Draco pun turun ke bawah. Dia membuka jendela dimana ada burung hantu pengantar koran yang sudah menunggu di ambangnya. Setelah membayar beberapa knut, Draco mengambil koran Daily Prophet dan seperti yang dia duga, berita tentang lolosnya Sirius Black dari Azkaban menjadi headline surat kabar itu.

Menurut apa yang dikatakan ayahnya, Black adalah buronan yang sangat berbahaya, sehingga kementrian memutuskan untuk menyebar berita juga di dunia muggle. Karena dulu dialah yang membocorkan keberadaan keluarga Potter pada Voldemort, kemungkinan besar sekarang dia mengincar Harry. Dan Draco akan melakukan apa saja untuk memastikan keselamatan sobatnya yang satu itu.

"Dobby!!"

Peri rumah yang kini diperintahkan Lucius untuk melayani Draco, muncul di depan tuannya yang baru, "Master Draco memanggil Dobby, sir?"

"Siapkan air mandi dan juga sarapan untukku dan Harry. Lalu kembali ke Malfoy Manor dan bawa barang-barangku kemari!"

Dobby membungkuk serendah yang dia bisa sebelum menghilang dengan bunyi TAR yang cukup kencang. Draco membawa Daily Prophet itu kembali ke kamar Harry. rupanya saat itu Harry sudah bangun dan duduk di tempat tidurnya.

"Pagi, Draco."

"Pagi," Draco duduk lagi di sebelah Harry, "tidurmu nyenyak?"

"Ya," jawab Harry lesu. Jelas dia masih kepikiran tentang berita kemarin.

"Kau tidak perlu khawatir tentang Black. Kau aman disini," kata Draco, "aku akan tetap disini sampai liburan selesai. Setelah lolosnya Black, Dad yakin Death Eater yang lain akan mulai berkumpul. Makanya aku 'diungsikan' untuk sementara," jelas Draco.

Harry membenahi letak kacamatanya, "jadi kita tidak bisa ke The Burrow?"

"Tidak untuk sementara ini. Black mengenal keluarga Weasley juga, ada kemungkinan dia juga akan mencarimu sampai ke sana. Tapi dia jelas tidak tahu kau berada di rumah Severus."

Harry mengacak rambutnya yang memang berantakan itu, "ini gila!! Bagaimana dia bisa lolos dari Azkaban? Dengan ratusan Dementor menjaga penjara itu."

"Itulah yang jadi pertanyaan semua orang, Harry. Sebelum dia, tidak ada kasus tahanan yang bisa melarikan dari penjara itu," Draco menunjukkan Daily Prophet pada Harry, "disini bahkan dibilang tidak ada bekas-bekas pengrusakan pada sel tempatnya ditahan."

Harry mengenyahkan koran itu dari hadapannya hingga lembarannya berserakan di lantai. Dia menunduk dan meremas selimutnya, "aku tidak takut meski dia menemukanku. Justru bagus, aku akan membunuhnya dengan tanganku sendiri. Dia pantas mati karena mengkhianati orang tuaku. Sahabatnya sendiri!!"

Melihat amarah yang memenuhi diri Harry, Draco melingkarkan tangannya di pundak Harry, berusaha menenangkannya. Saat itu, dari jendela kamar Harry –yang tidak tertutup sejak semalam-, Hedwig terbang masuk dan mendarat di samping Harry.

"Hai, Hedwig. Darimana saja kau?" Harry mengusap kepala peliharaan kesayangannya itu, "oh—kau bawa surat untukku," Harry melihat ikatan perkamen di kaki burung hantu seputih salju itu.

Isi perkamen berisi tulisan tangan Hermione.

"_Dear Harry, _

_Saat ini aku ada di The Burrow. Tengah malam tadi Mr Weasley pulang dan membawa kabar buruk tentang buronan yang kabur. Karena itu untuk sementara kami dilarang keluar rumah. Bagaimana keadaanmu, Profesor Snape pasti juga tidak mengizinkanmu pergi kemana-mana kan?_

_Ku harap kau baik-baik saja. suasana di The Burrow sangat tegang. Sejak pagi Mr Weasley sudah pergi lagi ke Kementrian dan Mrs Weasley tidak seceria biasa. Semoga suasana bisa segera terkendali lagi._

_Ku harap musim panasmu menyenangkan, Harry._

_Love,_

_Hermione"_

Hedwig ber-uhu pelan saat Harry mengusap kepalanya lagi.

"Mereka tahu tentang Black?"

Harry menggeleng, "aku belum menceritakannya pada mereka."

"Kau harus, Harry. Kau tahu mereka menyayangimu, dan aku tahu mereka bisa dipercaya. Lagipula kalau mereka tahu, mereka juga akan waspada. Mereka bisa menjagamu kalau aku tak bisa dekat denganmu di Hogwarts."

Harry memandang wajah Draco, "okay. Aku akan ceritakan pada mereka nanti. Thanks, Draco."

Si pirang itu mengangkat kedua bahunya, "ku rasa Dobby sudah selesai menyiapkan air mandi dan sarapan. Mandilah duluan, kau butuh itu untuk mendinginkan kepalamu."

"Yeah, ku rasa kau benar," Harry turun dari tempat tidurnya, dan seperti sudah diset tubuhnya, dia otomatis membereskan tempat tidurnya dulu.

Draco turun duluan dan menunggu sampai Harry selesai mandi. Setelahnya mereka berdua menikmati sarapan yang disiapkan oleh Dobby.

.

Seharian mereka menunggu sampai Severus kembali, tapi sampai larut malam, tak ada kabar berita dari pria itu. Harry duduk di sofa bersama Draco. Pikirannya tidak bisa lepas dari berita lolosnya Sirius Black dari Azkaban.

"Sepertinya hari ini Severus juga tidak pulang. Sebaiknya kita tidur."

"Aku mencemaskannya."

"Dia pasti baik-baik saja. Severus seorang penyihir tangguh, dia pasti bisa menjaga diri."

"Aku tahu Dad hebat, tapi aku tetap cemas."

Draco berdiri dan membenahi pakaiannya, "aku mau tidur. Ini sudah malam sekali."

Akhirnya Harry pun mengikuti Draco menuju ke kamarnya, well, kamar mereka untuk beberapa waktu ke depan. Meski sudah tiga belas tahun, kebiasaan berbagi tempat tidur masih belum berubah diantara mereka.

Keduanya berganti pakaian dengan piyama tidur dan dengan segera beranjak ke tempat tidur untuk beristirahat setelah ketegangan sehari penuh ini.

.

#

.

Sampai tiba saatnya kembali ke Hogwarts, Harry jadi jarang sekali bertemu dengan Severus. Ayahnya itu hanya pulang sehari dan pergi hampir empat hari penuh. Bahkan hari ini, tanggal satu September, Harry tak bertemu Severus meski dia harus segara berangkat ke King's Cross.

"Aku duluan, Harry. Sampai ketemu di tempat Severus akhir pekan nanti," Draco membawa kopernya dan memakai floo menuju ke King's Cross. Lewat beberapa belas menit, barulah Harry menyusul setelah memastikan seluruh rumah terkunci rapat.

Di peron 9 ¾, di sebuah ruang khusus bagi para pengguna floo, Harry tiba dengan koper dan juga sangkar yang berisi Hedwig. Burung itu mengeluarkan suara berisik, seperti sedang protes, tak suka dengan sensasi perjalanan dengan bubuk floo.

Harry keluar dari ruangan luas berbentuk segi empat dengan lima perapian berjajar itu. suasana sudah ramai, mengingat sebentar lagi kereta Hogwarts Express akan berangkat.

"Harry!! Harry!!"

Di antara lautan penyihir yang memadati peron itu, Harry bisa melihat Hermione melambaikan tangannya. Dia bersama dengan seluruh keluarga Weasley. Harry pun segera menghampirinya.

"Harry," Mrs Weasley memeluknya erat.

"Mrs Weasley," Harry balas memeluk orang yang kini dia anggap seperti ibunya, sama seperti Narcissa, "hai semua," sapa Harry pada Weasley yang lain. Lalu setelah sedikit berbincang, Mrs Weasley meminta semua untuk naik ke kereta karena peluit sudah berbunyi.

Harry, Ron dan Hermione segera mencari kompartemen kosong. Saat itu mereka melewati kompartemen tempat Draco, Blaise dan Theo berada, tapi tiga Slytherin sama sekali tidak menunjukkan tanda kalau mereka mengenal trio Gryffindor itu.

Harry mendahului dua temannya dan menemukan kompartemen yang hanya berisi satu orang saja.

"Di sini saja, semua sudah penuh," perlahan Harry membuka pintu kompartemen itu dan membiarkan Hermione dan Ron masuk duluan. Dia memandang heran pada orang yang duduk –tidur tepatnya- di sudut kompartemen dengan seluruh tubuhnya tertutup jubah lusuh, hanya menyisakan ujung kepalanya saja.

"Siapa dia?" tanya Ron.

"Tidak tahu," Hermione memandang ke arah koper yang ada di rak atas orang itu, tapi dia tidak menemukan tanda pengenal apapun.

Harry duduk di sebelah orang asing berambut coklat itu, "_guys_—dia benar-benar tidur kan?"

Ron memandang sangsi pada sosok yang sama sekali tak tampak terusik dengan kehadiran mereka bertiga, "sepertinya memang begitu."

"Ada apa, Harry?" tanya Hermione, yang memeluk kucing jingga bernama Crookshanks, peliharaannya yang baru saja dia beli di Diagon Alley.

Harry pun menutup pintu kompartemen itu lalu menceritakan semua tentang Sirius Black pada sahabatnya itu...

"Bloody Hell, Harry!! Jadi maksudmu Black kabur dari Azkaban untuk membunuhmu?"

"Sepertinya begitu. Setidaknya Dad juga mengira seperti itu," Harry bersandar dan menghela nafas, "aku nyaris tidak bertemu dengannya dalam sebulan terakhir."

Hermione memandang Harry prihatin, "aku yakin Profesor Snape akan baik-baik saja."

"Yeah—Draco juga berkata seperti itu," Harry mencoba tersenyum.

Kemudian akhirnya mereka mengobrol santai seperti membahas PR liburan mereka, atau bahkan mengingat-ingat kebodohan Lockhart, pengajar Pertahanan terhadap Ilmu Hitam di tahun kemarin yang membuat Harry dan yang lain sama sekali tidak mendapat tambahan ilmu apapun di bidang itu.

"Ku rasa tidak mungkin dia tetap mengajar tahun ini, Harry. Apa ayahmu tidak memberi tahu tentang guru Pertahanan terhadap Ilmu Hitam kita?" tanya Ron.

Harry menggeleng, "kan aku sudah bilang, aku jarang bertemu dengannya. Setiap kali pulang dia selalu tampak lelah. Aku tidak tega mengusiknya dengan pertanyaan sepele seperti itu."

Obrolan mereka terputus karena kereta Hogwarts Express berhenti secara mendadak. Dengung bingung memenuhi seluruh gerbong kereta, begitu juga di kompartemen Harry. Kebingungan berubah menjadi kepanikan saat lampu di kereta mendadak padam.

"Ada apa ini?" suara Hermione terdengar di kegelapan, "ouch!! Ron!! Kau menendang kakiku!!" lalu suara Crookshanks juga terdengar.

Lampu menyala lagi, tapi terus berkedip.

Ron memandang ke luar jendela, "ada yang bergerak di luar sana."

Detik berikutnya kereta berguncang hebat dan mendadak udara berubah menjadi begitu dingin, seolah tengah berada di tengah musim dingin. Kehebohan di keretan berhenti seketika, berganti kesunyian yang mencekam.

Harry bisa merasakan badannya menggigil dalam udara sedingin itu. Belum lagi ada yang bersuara, di luar pintu kompartemen, tampaklah sebuah bayangan hitam yang melayang. Lalu pintu kompartemen itu terbuka dan menampakkan wujud bayangan itu.

Sesosok mahkluk tinggi bertudung compang-camping. Mahkluk itu memasukkan separuh badannya ke dalam kompartemen, seketika Harry merasa seperti tersedot dan pandangannya seketika menjadi gelap, menyisakan sebuah kilatan hijau dan suara teriakan seorang wanita...

.

"-Rry... Harry... Harry!!"

Mendengar suara Hermione dan Ron yang memanggilnya dengan cemas, Harry perlahan membuka matanya. Kereta sudah kembali berjalan dan suhu sudah kembali normal. Harry pun duduk –karena dia entah kenapa bisa terbaring- dan memakai kacamata yang disodorkan oleh Hermione.

"Aku kenapa?" tanyanya.

Saat itu ada yang menyodorkan sepotong coklat padanya. Harry memandang sosok seorang pria yang berwajah ramah namun raut wajahnya tampak lelah.

"Makanlah. Akan membuatmu merasa enakan!" dia menyodorkan coklat itu pada Harry lalu berdiri, "aku akan bicara dengan masinis," katanya di ambang pintu kompartemen, lalu sekali lagi dia memandang Harry, "makanlah, Harry!"

Meski separuh bingung, Harry pun memaka potongan coklat itu, dan entah kenapa, sekujur tubuhnya menjadi rileks, "siapa dia?"

"Yang tadi tidur di sebelahmu," Ron dan Hermione kembali duduk di tempat mereka.

"Apa yang terjadi?" tanya Harry lagi.

Ron dan Hermione berpandangan, lalu Hermione yang bicara, "tadi saat mahkluk itu datang, Dementor, kata orang tadi, kau mendadak pingsan. Lalu udara sepertinya membeku dan aku merasa aneh sekali."

"Aneh?"

Ron mengangguk, "ya—rasanya... seperti aku tidak akan bisa merasa bahagia lagi seumur hidupku."

"Lalu?" Harry makin penasaran.

"Ya—mendadak orang itu bangun dan mengacungkan tongkatnya. Dari ujung tongkat sihirnya, keluar semacam kabut putih yang tebal, dan saat itu... rasanya nyaman sekali," jelas Hermione.

"Tapi... kalian tidak ada yang pingsan?"

Ron dan Hermione bertukar pandang ragu, lalu menggeleng. Harry kembali teringat pada kilatan hijau dan suara jeritan wanita itu, "... Mum?" gumamnya lirih hingga tak ada yang bisa mendengarnya.

.

#

.

Sampai di Hogwarts, saat Harry akan masuk ke Aula Besar bersama Ron dan Hermione, McGonagall menahannya dan meminta suapay Harry menemui Madam Pomfrey karena dia mendapat kabar kalau Harry pingsan di kereta. Meski menolak, Harry tetap saja dipaksa untuk bertemu Madam Pomfrey yang sudah menunggu di ruangan kerja McGonagall.

"Saya tidak apa-apa. Sudah lebih baik sekarang," kata Harry saat Madam Pomfrey memeriksa kondisi badannya.

"Pingsan karena efek Dementor bisa berbahaya," ujar Madam Pomfrey, "tapi ku rasa memang tak ada yang salah dengan badanmu. Semua normal," wanita itu tampak lega, "nah—kau boleh kembali ke Aula Besar."

Harry pun meninggalkan kantor McGonagall dan bergegas ke Aula Besar. Semoga dia belum tertinggal apapun. Saat dia masuk, Harry sebisa mungkin mengacuhkan pandangan siswa lain dan langsung duduk di sebelah Ron.

"Kau OK, mate?"

Harry mengangguk, "Madam Pomfrey bilang aku baik-baik saja."

Tak lama upacara seleksi pun selesai dan segera dilanjutkan dengan sambutan kepala sekolah, seperti biasa. Dumbledore lalu mengumumkan perubahan posisi guru di Hogwarts. Professor Kettleburn, pengajar Pemeliharaan Satwa Gaib, mengundurkan diri dan digantikan oleh Hagrid. Ini membuat Aula Besar penuh dengan sorak sorai... err—kecuali meja Slytherin yang sama sekali tidak bereaksi.

Lalu posisi pengajar Pertahanan terhadap Ilmu Hitam tahun ini adalah Profesor Remus Lupin, yang menggantikan Profesor Lockhart. Dumbledore tak memberi alasan kenapa Lockhart tak lagi mengajar, tapi semua murid terima saja karena mereka juga tidak begitu peduli dengan guru, entah dia pantas disebut guru atau tidak, yang satu itu.

Harry memandang sosok pria yang memberinya coklat di kereta tadi. Remus Lupin? Bukankah itu nama dari sahabat ayah kandungnya yang pernah diceritakan oleh Severus?

"Ternyata dia guru Pertahanan terhadap Ilmu Hitam, pantas dia tahu kau harus makan coklat setelah bertemu Dementor," bisik Hermione.

Hary cuma mengangguk, dia masih memandang Profesor Lupin yang duduk di sebelah Severus. Remus Lupin... sahabat Daddy James –Harry mendadak mendapat panggilan khusus untuk ayah kandungnya-. Apa Harry bisa dapat cerita lain tentang orang tuanya?

Entah kenapa semangat Harry langsung melonjak ke titik tertinggi. Sejenak dia lupa bahwa di luar sana ada buronan yang sedang mengincarnya.

oxoxoxo

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

**To Be Continue**

oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

oxoxoxo

Yups!!! Buku ketiga langsung. Para Lockhart FG *emang ada?* *ditimpuk* namanya cuma keselip-selip aja di sepanjang cerita^^

Buat yang udah minta apdet kilat... ini saia kabulkan. Jadi mohon diripiu *maksa dikit^^*

Oke—lanjut k=ngetik proyek2 lain sambil menunggu ripiu. XDD


	9. Chapter 9

Here We Are

Disclaimer : J.K Rowling

Chara : Severus Snape – Harry Potter

Rate : K+ - T

Genre : Friendship / Family

oxoxoxo

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

**E N J O Y**

oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

oxoxoxo

"Jadi Profesor Lupin itu teman orang tuamu?"

"Iya. Tapi selama ini keberadaannya tidak tahu kemana. Dad juga tidak pernah mendengar kabarnya lagi sejak kejadian 'itu'," Harry duduk memeluk bantal sofa kesayangannya. Akhir pekan ini dia dan Draco diizinkan bermalam di tempat Severus, meski yang bersangkutan sedang tidak ada di tempat. Sekiranya Severus sudah menganggap Harry dan Draco sudah cukup dewasa untuk tidak lagi coba-coba meramu sendiri tanpa pengawasannya.

Draco bersandar di sofa, "pantas, rasanya dia memberi perhatian lebih padamu."

"Eh? Masa? Aku rasa tidak. Dia baik pada semuanya."

"_Tingkat kesensitifan bocah ini nol besar,"_ batin Draco, lalu dia berdiri.

"Kau mau kemana?" tanya Harry.

"Ambil sesuatu untuk dimakan. Lapar sekali rasanya."

Mata Harry mengikuti sosok Draco yang menuju ke dapur dan membuka lemari penyimpanan lalu mengeluarkan setoples biskuit, "hei!! Itu punyaku!!"

"Minta sedikit. Dasar pelit," tapi perkataan dan tindakan sama sekali berbeda, Draco membawa toples kaca berisi biskuit itu ke tempat duduknya di tempat Harry dan langsung menikmatinya.

"Sedikit apanya?" tak mau biskuit kesukaannya dihabiskan Draco, Harry pun ikut makan. Lalu mereka ngobrol tentang tugas sekolah, "essay sejarah sihirmu sudah selesai?" tanya Harry.

"Sedikit lagi. Aku heran kenapa pelajaran itu masih bertahan padahal hampir sembilan puluh persen muridnya selalu tidur di kelas."

Harry tertawa, "kecuali Hermione dan Blaise pastinya. Salut mereka tetap bisa terjaga meski dongeng Profesor Binns lebih parah dari bualan si Lockhart."

"Jangan ingatkan aku dengan si idiot itu," Draco menggigit biskuitnya sekuat tenaga, "memuakkan. Aku yakin kalau dia guru paling bodoh yang pernah mengajar di Hogwarts. Heran—kenapa Profesor Dumbledore mau memperkerjakannya, ya?"

Harry cuma mengangkat bahunya.

"Lalu essay Ramalanmu bagaimana?"

Mendengar pertanyaan Draco, Harry langsung lemas, "aku menyesal ambil mata pelajaran itu."

Kali ini Draco yang tertawa, "Grim!! Nak... kau memiliki grim di cangkirmu," Draco menirukan polah guru Ramalan mereka yang sepertinya terobsesi pada hal-hal buruk.

Harry menghantam kepala Draco dengan bantal sofanya, "awas kau!! Memang kau pikir enak, baru saja pelajaran pertama sudah diramalkan akan mati?"

Draco cekikikan teringat wajah Profesor Trelawney saat memandang Harry seperti melihat orang yang sekarang, "guru yang lucu, dia itu."

"Lucu apanya. Aneh sih iya!"

Seperti biasa, kalau sedang berdua seperti ini, arah pembicaraan mereka makin lama makin tidak jelas, mulai Quidditch sampai produk terbaru Zonko, bahkan model sapu terbaru, Firebolt, yang membuat mereka sempat lupa waktu dan berdiri di depan toko Quidditch di Diagon Alley selama beberapa belas menit. Atau berita yang masih hangat, yaitu tentang keluarga Weasley yang memenangkan hadia Grand Prize dan menghabiskan liburan ke Mesir sekaligus mengunjungi Bill, putra kedua keluarga Weasley, yang bekerja di cabang Gringotts.

Obrolan mulai ngawur setelah malam makin larut. Ocehan-ocehan tidak jelas tentang berbagai hal mulai terlontar, tanda kalau mereka berdua sudah sangat mengantuk tapi mereka sama-sama enggan untuk segera tidur.

.

#

.

Senin pagi, Harry berjalan bersama Ron dan Hermione menuju ke kelas Transfigurasi sambil mengobrol.

"Jadi semalam Profesor juga tidak pulang?" tanya Hermione dengan suara pelan.

Harry mengangguk, "aku juga baru melihatnya pagi ini di Aula Besar."

"Apa kau pikir ini ada hubungannya dengan Kau-Tahu-Siapa?" bisik Ron.

"Sepertinya begitu. Apalagi sekarang salah satu pengikutnya kabur dari Azkaban."

Hermione dan Ron saling berpandangan. Sebenarnya mereka tidak enak hati juga membicarakan Black. Mengingat kalau si buronan itu adalah mantan sahabat orang tua Harry sekaligus ayah baptisnya. Meski Harry bersikap wajar saja, mereka berdua tahu kalau di dalam hati, Harry pasti sedang berpikir.

Kelas Transfigurasi berlalu dengan cepat dan 'hanya' mendapat tambahan tugas satu gulung essay. Lalu setelah Transfigurasi, mereka menuju ke kelas Pertahanan terhadap Ilmu Hitam. Kelas yang dengan segera menjadi favorit murid-murid sejak pelajaran pertama minggu lalu. Apalagi di kelas Pertahanan terhadap Ilmu Hitam sekarang penuh dengan mahkluk-mahkluk sihir yang belum pernah Harry lihat sebelumnya, dan sepertinya banyak diantara murid yang juga tidak mengenal mahkluk-mahkluk yang separuh menarik perhatian dan separuh mengerikan. Harry sendiri suka dengan cara Profesor Lupin mengajar dan pria itu dekat dengan para murid. Dan Harry masih mencari-cari kesempatan untuk berbincang dengan Profesor barunya itu.

.

Seperti yang diharapkan, kelas Pertahanan terhadap Ilmu Hitam hari itu sangat menyenangkan. Profesor Lupin memberi beberapa mantra praktis dan langsung mengajarkannya pada para murid. Harry tak ada kesulitan menguasainya, lalu disusul Hermione dan yang terakhir adalah Ron, yang selalu salah menggerakkan tongkatnya.

Harry menyandang tasnya dan bersiap untuk meninggalkan kelas bersama Hermione dan Ron. Tapi saat itu Lupin menahannya.

"Harry—apa kau ada waktu? Apa aku bisa bicara denganmu sebentar?"

Tak pikir dua kali Harry langsung menyanggupi dan meminta supaya Hermione dan Ron pergi duluan. Lalu Harry mengikuti Lupin ke ruang kerjanya di lantai dua kelas Pertahanan terhadap Ilmu Hitam.

Harry duduk berhadapan dengan Lupin yang dengan segera menyuguhkannya secangkir teh.

"Keberatan kalau kau makan siang di sini? Sudah lama aku ingin bicara berdua denganmu, Harry."

"Tidak apa, Profesor. Lagipula saya juga sudah lama ingin bicara dengan anda."

Lupin tersenyum, "kau boleh memanggilku Remus kalau kita sedang berdua saja."

Harry pun mengangguk dengan semangat.

"Aku sudah dengar tentang pengadopsianmu oleh Severus," Remus meminum teh di cangkirnya, lalu dia memandang Harry, "apa kau bahagia?"

"Ya," jawab Harry seketika, "Dad sayang padaku. Well—meski kalau sedang marah dia menyeramkan sekali."

Mendengar jawaban Harry, Remus ikut tersenyum, "syukurlah kalau begitu. Aku sempat tidak percaya saat menerima surat dari Dumbledore yang menyatakan statusmu sekarang. Terlebih lagi dulu Severus dan James..."

"Buyut bebuyutan," sela Harry, "yeah—Dad sudah cerita padaku," katanya separuh tertawa, "wajahnya selalu tampak kesal setiap cerita tentang Daddy James."

"Sudah ku duga," Remus lalu terdiam dan memandang wajah Harry, "kau benar-benar mirip dengan James, Harry... tapi dengan mata Lily."

"... Kau merindukan mereka?"

"Selalu... mereka teman-teman terbaikku. Sahabat yang sangat berharga."

Keduanya pun mengobrol santai. Entah bagaimana, masing-masing dari mereka menghindari topik mengenai kaburnya Black dari Azkaban. Mereka tidak mau merusak percakapan pertama ini dengan berita-berita yang kurang enak. Meski senang, Harry tetap saja ingat pesan Severus agar berhati-hati dalam bicara, meski pada teman sendiri. Jadi—Harry sama sekali tidak bicara tentang keluarga Malfoy pada Remus.

.

Mood Harry benar-benar ada di titik tertinggi hari itu, sama sekali tak berkurang sampai malam dan dia dengan suka cita berbagi dengan Draco melalui jurnalnya.

"_Jadi akhir pekan nanti, aku mau ngobrol dengan Remus dulu sebelum ke tempat Dad. Kau mau menungguku atau ke sana duluan?" _tanya Harry.

"_... Entahlah. Kita lihat saja nanti."_

"_Kau kok sepertinya tidak semangat begitu?"_ Harry bersandar di tumpukan bantal di tempat tidurnya.

"_Bukannya tidak semangat.... hanya saja... sedikit mengantuk."_

"_Tidak biasanya kau sudah mengantuk jam segini? Kau OK, Draco? Jangan-jangan kau sakit."_

"_Aku tidak apa-apa. Memangnya aku ga boleh merasa capek?"_

Harry nyengir sendiri, _"iya iya maaf. Ya sudah. Tidur saja! Aku juga sudah siap-siap mau tidur. Sampai besok, Draco."_

"_Sampai besok."_

Harry menutup jurnal yang sampulnya langsung berubah coklat dan menyimpannya di bawah bantal.

"Bicara apa dengan Draco?" tanya Ron yang tempat tidurnya ada di sebelah Ron. Dia berani bertanya karena di dalam kamar itu hanya ada mereka berdua saja.

"Ngobrol biasa saja," kata Harry, "o ya, Ron. Besok pagi aku mau ke tempat Dad dulu, jadi kau tidak perlu menungguku. Kita ketemu di Aula Besar. Oke?"

Ron mengangguk lalu dia berbaring dan menyelimuti badannya sendiri, "g'nite, Harry."

"G''nite, Ron," Harry melepas kacamatanya dan bersiap untuk segera tidur.

.

Seperti yang direncanakan Harry, pagi berikutnya, saat matahari belum lagi menampakkan diri sepenuhnya, Harry sudah mandi dan rapi. Sekali lagi dia mengecek isi tasnya, dan setelah yakin tak ada yang tertinggal, dia pun meninggalkan asramanya nyaris tanpa suara.

Kastil di pagi hari sangat dingin dan sepi. Bahkan sepertinya hantu-hantu juga belum memulai aktivitas mereka. Harry memacu langkahnnya menuju ke ruang bawah tanah dan segera menuju ke tempat tinggalnya. Pelan, Harry membuka pintu ruangan itu. tak perlu kunci, karena mantra yang ada di pintu itu mengizinkan Harry membukanya kapan pun dia mau.

Ruangan depan masih sepi, mungkin Severus masih tidur. Harry menaiki tangga dan menuju ke sisi kiri, dimana kamar Severus berada. Lagi, dia membuka pintu tanpa suara, tapi ternyata percuma, karena Severus rupanya sudah bangun dan sedang berganti pakaian.

"Harry? apa yang kau lakukan di sini pagi-pagi begini?" Severus tampak terkejut dengan kehadiran Harry.

Harry masuk ke kamar ayahnya itu, "aku hanya mencemaskanmu, Dad. Apalagi akhir-akhir ini kita jadi jarang bertemu," dia duduk di tempat tidur Severus, "kau baik-baik saja, Dad? Kau tampak lelah."

"Aku tidak apa-apa," Severus memakai jubah hitamnya, "kau tidak perlu mengkhawatirkan aku."

Harry memandang Severus, "err—Dad... kemarin aku mengobrol dengan Profesor Lupin."

"Lalu?"

"Um... apa Dad tidak keberatan?"

Barulah Severus berbalik dan memandang sosok remaja berambut acak-acakan itu, "Harry, aku tidak bisa melarangmu untuk mengetahui tentang masa lalu ayah dan ibumu. Kau tidak perlu sungkan padaku, karena itu hakmu. Dan Profesor Lupin, adalah orang yang tepat karena dia mengenal mereka sejak lama, lebih baik dariku."

Mendengar itu, Harry tersenyum, "thanks, Dad. Sebenarnya aku memang penasaran sekali tentang apa yang dilakukan Mum dan Daddy James semasa sekolah."

"Daddy James?"

Harry nyengir, "habisnya kalau aku panggil 'Dad' juga, bisa-bisa aku yang bingung. Jadi aku kasih panggilan khusus untuknya. Jadi aku punya dua ayah, Dad dan Daddy James."

Severus tersenyum mendengar itu.

"Waktu sarapan masih lama, aku boleh di sini dulu kan, Dad?

"Kau tidak perlu izinku, ini rumahmu juga."

"Asiiik... aku malas kembali ke asrama. Lagipula Aula Besar lebih dekat dari sini," Harry berdiri dan mengikuti Severus keluar kamar.

"Aku harus menyelesaikan ramuan sebentar, pergilah duluan kalau sudah dekat jam sarapan."

"Okay," Harry pun menuju sofa sementara Severus masuk ke lab pribadinya. Masih ada hampir 45 menit sebelum jam sarapan. Jadi Harry memilih untuk membaca buku yang belum selesai dia baca dari rak di ruangan itu.

Baru beberapa halaman yang selesai Harry baca, mendadak perapian di ruangan itu berkobar hijau untuk sekejap, Harry pun menurunkan bukunya dan terkejut mendapati sosok Lucius kini berdiri di depannya.

"Uncle Lucius?"

"Selamat pagi, Harry. Apa Severus ada disini?"

Harry meletakkan bukunya dan berdiri, "Dad masih ada di labnya. Katanya mau menyelesaikan ramuan," katanya, "tumben pagi-pagi begini Uncle Lucius kemari. Apa ada urusan?"

Lucius memandang Harry, "bukan hal yang harus kau tahu, Harry. Belum saatnya."

"... Tentang Black?" suara Harry terdengar dingin, "aku tidak peduli sekali pun dia datang mencariku. Aku akan membunuh pengkhinat itu dengan tanganku sendiri."

Lucius mendekati Harry dan memeluk remaja belia itu, "kami tidak akan membiarkan tanganmu dikotori oleh darah yang tidak perlu, Harry," dia menepuk punggung Harry sekali sebelum melepaskannya.

"Baru bertemu sudah bicara masalah berat. Aku sampai tidak sempat menanyakan kabarmu."

Raut wajah Harry mencair, "aku baik-baik saja. Draco juga. Tiap malam kami masih sempat mengobrol dengan jurnal darimu."

"Ku rasa tahun ini kalian bersenang-senang dengan Ramalan. Kau suka itu, Harry?"

Segera Harry menggeleng, "aku menyesal mengambil pelajaran itu."

Lucius tersenyum tipis, "Narcissa pasti senang mendengarnya. Dia juga paling tidak tahan dengan Ramalan. Omong kosong, katanya."

"Memang benar," sahut Harry, "belum apa-apa, aku sudah diramalkan akan mati. Dan setiap Profesor Trelawney melihatku, wajahnya seperti sedang melihat orang sekarat."

Nyaris saja Lucius tertawa, tapi dia masih bisa menjaga sikap seorang Malfoy.

Lalu pintu lab pun terbuka dan Severus pun bergabung dengan mereka, "Lucius," dia menyapa rekannya itu.

"Sepertinya aku harus pergi," Harry mengambil tasnya, "kalian pasti mau bicara hal yang aku tidak boleh tahu," dia membenahi jubah seragamnya, "aku pergi dulu. Sampai nanti, Dad. Sampai jumpa Uncle Lucius."

Harry pun meninggalkan ruang bawah tanah dan segera menuju ke Aula Besar, meski dia masih punya waktu sekitar 20 menit sebelum sarapan.

"Aah—enaknya ngapain, ya?" Harry pun duduk di salah satu bangku kosong di sepanjang koridor menuju Aula Besar. Dia mengeluarkan jurnalnya dan mulai menulis,

"_Draco? kau sudah bangun belum?"_

Tak seperti dugaan Harry, jawaban datang dengan cepat.

"_Kau pikir inijam berapa? Jelas saja aku sudah bangun. Ada apa?"_

"_Aku tadi bertemu dengan Uncle Lucius di tempat Dad."_

"_Dad? Kenapa dia kesini?"_

"_Mana aku tahu. Aku tetap saja dianggap anak-anak oleh mereka."_

"_Memang kau masih anak-anak. Menurutku juga begitu."_

"_Uugh!! Awas kau, ya?!!"_

Obrolan itu tak lama karena murid-murid mulai tampak di koridor itu. Harry menyudahi obrolan pagi, yang tak biasa itu, lalu masuk ke Aula Besar.

.

Sore hari, setelah semua pelajaran selesai, trio Gryffindor memakai waktu luang sebelum makan malam untuk menyelesaikan tugas mereka di perpustakaan. Satu yang membuat Harry dan Ron bingung, Hermione jelas mengambil lebih banyak mata pelajaran dari pada mereka berdua. Malah sebagian jadwalnya ada yang bertumpuk. Mereka tidak habis pikir bagaimana caranya Hermione bisa menghadiri semua kelasnya. Setiap ditanya, gadis itu bungkam seribu bahasa.

Harry dan Ron sudah selesai dengan tugas mereka, tapi Hermione masih menghilang di tumpukan buku-buku yang tingginya melebihi tingginya meski kalau sedang berdiri.

"Err—Hermione... yakin kau tidak mau makan sekarang?" tanya Harry ragu.

"Yeah—pergilah duluan. Nanti aku menyusul."

Harry dan Ron saling berpandangan, mereka sama-sama mengangkat bahu, heran sekaligus prihatin pada sobat perempuan mereka. Akhirnya Harry dan Ron pun meninggalkan perpustakaan.

"Aku khawatir padanya. Makin lama dia makin mirip mayat hidup. Mukanya sudah pucat begitu," kata Ron.

"—Yeah..."

Keduanya pun berjalan ke Aula Besar untuk makan malam. Tapi di tengah jalan, Harry melihat sosok Severus yang tampak terburu-buru menuju ke arah bawah tanah. Jarang sekali dia lihat ayahnya tergesa-gesa begitu.

"Ron—kau duluan saja. Aku segera kembali."

Belum lagi Ron bicara, Harry sudah berlari pergi. Ron pun akhirnya masuk ke Aula Besar sendiri yang membuatnya jadi pusat perhatian Draco dari meja Slytherin, tapi Ron sama sekali tidak menyadarinya.

Sementara itu Harry menyusul Severus yang sudah masuk ke ruangannya. Dia datang tepat saat Severus mengambil bubuk floo dari atas perapian.

"Dad mau pergi lagi?" tanya Harry tanpa bisa menyembunyikan nada cemas di suaranya.

"Harry...."

"Dad!! Kau harus istirahat!!"

"Aku tidak bisa, Harry. Kau tahu itu."

"Tapi, Dad..."

Severus meletakkan kembali wadah bubuk floo dan menghampiri Harry, "dengarkan aku!! Aku harus pergi dan ini penting, Harry. Ku rasa kita sudah cukup sering membahas tentang ini."

Sebenarnya Harry ingin protes lagi, tapi dia segera paham kalau itu percuma, jadilah dia diam saja.

"Dengar Harry... akhir pekan ini ada kunjungan Hogsmeade. Seandainya tidak mendesak, apa kau bisa tetap tinggal di kastil?"

Harry memandang Severus dengan heran, "kenapa?"

"Situasi masih cukup rawan. Di Hogsmeade tidak ada yang bisa mengawasimu."

"Dad—aku bukan anak kecil lagi. Ayolah... aku sudah tiga belas tahun!!"

Severus menepuk pundak Harry, "aku bukannya melarangmu pergi kesana dengan teman-temanmu. Hanya saja aku ingin kau janji agar selalu waspada."

Andai Harry tidak mengenal Severus dengan baik, dia pasti tidak bisa menangkap rasa cemas dalam mata hitam itu. Harry pun mengangguk, "baiklah—aku janji tidak akan berkeliaran sendirian."

"Bagus kalau kau mengerti. Sekarang kembali ke teman-temanmu dan aku tidak mau kau melewatkan makan malam!"

"Iya..." kata Harry lesu. Dia pun tidak bisa lagi mencegah kepergian Severus.

Dengan lesu, Harry kembali ke Aula Besar. Dia jadi tidak nafsu makan sama sekali. Tapi dia sudah janji pada Severus, kalau sampai dia tidak makan malam, Draco bisa melaporkannya, dan Harry pasti dapat masalah. Setelah makan malam, yang Harry tidak yakin apa saja yang masuk ke perutnya, Harry kembali duluan ke asrama Gryffindor.

"Menyebalkan..." gumam Harry saat dia melempar diri ke tempat tidur tanpa mau repot-repot melepas seragamnya, "kalau begini jadi malas ke Hogsmeade. Apa aku tidak ikut aja, ya? Lagipula aku juga sudah sering ke sana."

Harry jadi bingung sendiri. Sebenarnya dia juga tidak begitu iingin ke Hogsmeade, dia masih punya banyak permen dan coklat dari Honeydukes. Tapi—ini kan kali pertama dia pertama pergi dengan teman-temannya. Bukan dengan Hagrid atau Severus.

"AAAHHH!!! JADI PUSING!!!"

"Harry? Kau okay, mate? Kenapa teriak-teriak begitu?" Ron, yang baru saja masuk kamar, kaget mendengar suara Harry yang lumayan kencang.

Harry menoleh ke arah pintu masuk, "hai, Ron..."

"Bukannya, 'hai, Ron', kan? Kau ngapain teriak-teriak begitu?" Ron masuk dan duduk di sebelah Harry.

"Well... sebenarnya..." Harry pun menceritakan apa yang sejak tadi dia pikirkan.

.

Ron memandang Harry dengan raut wajah tidak percaya, "tak mungkin dia melarangmu ke Hogsmeade. Harry, ini kesempatan sekali dalam seminggu untuk membebaskan diri dari tumpukan tugas!!!"

"Aku juga berpikir begitu, Ron. Seandainya di luar sana tidak ada pembunuh gila yang berkeliaran mencariku, aku pasti tidak akan berpikir dua kali untuk pergi ke Hogsmeade bersama kalian."

Mendengar itu, Ron langsung terdiam. Topik mengenai Black benar-benar sangat sensitif untuk Harry.

"Ya sudahlah," Harry berdiri dan melepas jubah seragamnya yang acak-acakan, "aku tidak pergi, kau dan Hermione saja. Ini kali pertama kalian jalan-jalan ke Hogsmeade 'kan?"

"Tapi..."

"Aku aman di kastil. Lagipula aku bisa ngobrol dengan Profesor Lupin."

"Kau yakin, Harry?"

Harry mengangguk, "aku tidak mau membuat Dad lebih banyak pikiran lagi. Dan tahun ini aku coba menjauhi masalah sebisa mungkin."

"Okay... kami pergi kalau begitu. Meski pasti lebih menyenangkan kalau kau ikut."

Harry cuma tersenyum saja, lalu dia menyambar handuknya dan pergi mandi. Dia ingin segera tidur dan membersihkan isi otaknya yang semerawut seperti rambutnya. Semoga malam ini tidak ada mimpi buruk yang menghantuinya... lagi...

.

#

.

Akhir pekan pun tiba, seperti rencana Harry, dia tidak pergi bersama teman-temannya. Dia hanya mengantar sampai ke gerbang saja sambil melambai pada Ron dan Hermione, juga pada Draco, Blaise dan Theo, meski dengan sembunyi-sembunyi.

Setelahnya, Harry pun kembali ke dalam kastil. Saat itu dia melihat kucing Hermione sedang mengejar-ngejar seekor tikus, "_Crookshanks semangat sekali. Tikus kurus begitu sja dikejar," _batin Harry.

Lalu dia segera menuju ke kantor Remus. Kemarin dia sudah bilang kalau dia mau bicara, dan Remus dengan enang hati menerim Harry. jadi agenda Harry hari ini adalah—mengobrol dengan Remus sampai para murid kembali dari Hogsmeade. Mau ke tempat Severus pun percuma, karena malam tadi, Harry tak melihat sosok ayahnya di Aula Besar, tandanya—Severus sedang tidak ada di tempat.

"Menyebalkan."

Harry menaiki tangga menuju ke kelas Pertahanan terhadap Ilmu Hitam. Tapi di tengah jalan, dia dihadang oleh di kembar Weasley.

"Good day, Harry," sapa dua rambut merah itu.

"Apa kau..."

"Sudah bosan dengan..."

"Hogsmeade, Harry?"

"Sedang tidak mood. Kalian sendiri kenapa masih ada di sini? Kereta sudah berangkat sejak tadi."

Si kembar itu tersenyum lebar, "Harry... kami tidak butuh kereta untuk sampai ke Hogsmeade."

"Hah?" Harry mengerutkan keningnya, "maksud kalian?"

Dua identik itu saling bertukar pandang, lalu Fred mengeluarkan perkamen dari balik jaket dan memberikannya pada Harry.

"Apa ini?" Harry menerimanya dengan bingung.

"Ini Harry, adalah hadiah ulang tahun kami untukmu."

"Hah? Ulang tahunku sudah lewat berapa bulan yang lalu."

"Karena itu," kedua Weasley itu merangkul pundak Harry, "kami bingung mau memberimu apa. Tapi sekarang kami sudah putuskan, karena kami sudah tidak memerlukannya lagi."

"Sebenarnya ini perkamen apa?"

"Ini peta yang sangat luar biasa, Harry. Rasanya sayang untuk memberikannya padamu," kata George.

"Tapi kami memutuskan kalau ini hadiah yang tepat untukmu, Harry. Lagi pula kami sudah hafal isinya."

"Peta? Tapi ini hanya perkamen kosong.

Fred dan George tersenyum lebar, "kau hanya perlu tahu kata saktinya, Harry. George..."

George mengeluarkan tongkat sihirnya dan mengetukkan pada permukaan perkamen itu, "kami bersumpah bahwa kami adalah orang yang tidak berguna."

Perlahan di perkamen itu muncullah sebuah tulisan. Harry pun membacanya, "Messrs. Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot, and Prongs. Mempersembahkan... Marauder's Map?!"

"Marauder's Map," ulang si kembar Weasley.

"Kami berhutang budi pada mereka berempat," Fred membuka perkamen itu untuk Harry, yang langsung terpana.

"Tunggu dulu... Ini... Hogwarts?" Harry memandang si kembar itu, "dan titik-titik ini..."

"Menunjukkan semua orang di Hogwarts," kata Fred.

"Apa yang mereka lakukan," lanjut George.

"Dimana pun."

"Kapan pun."

"Setiap hari."

"Setiap menit."

"Brilian!!" Harry memandang takjub pada isi peta yang hidup itu. Dia bisa melihat titik berlabel Dumbledore sedang mondar-mandir di kantornya, "darimana kalian dapat ini?"

"Kantor Filch, saat detensi kami di tahun pertama," kata Fred bangga, "sekarang kau pemiliknya dan kami tahu kau akan butuh peta ini nantinya."

"Dan kalau kau sudah selesai degan peta ini, Harry. Ucapkan, 'kekacauan terlaksana'," George mengetuk perkamen itu dengan tongkat sihirnya dan dengan segera perkamen itu kembali menjadi lembaran kosong, "kalau tidak, semua orang akan tahu dan peta ini tidak akan jadi misteri lagi."

Harry nyengir, "thanks, guys. Ini hadiah ulang tahun paling keren yang pernah aku terima."

"Selamat bersenang-senang, Harry," Fred dan George pun meninggalkan Harry dan menghilang di belokan koridor.

Dengan semangat, Harry menyimpan perkamen itu di saku jaket hoodienya dan kembali melangkah ke tujuannya semula. Kantor Remus. _Well_—sepertinya hari ini tidak semenyebalkan apa yang dipikirkan oleh Harry sebelumnya.

oxoxoxo

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

**To Be Continue**

oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

oxoxoxo

L-LAGI-LAGI APDET KILAAAT TT__TT kalu gini caranya—kapan proyek lama bisa kelar TT__TT. Tapi tak apalah. Demi permintaan. Nah—ripiu ripiu ripiu... ntar aku apdet kilat lagi^^

Kemarin Sev dikit munculnya. Sekarang aku tambahin deh, plus bonusnya, Lucius XD *diCrucio Lucius*^^ So—masih ada yang kurang? Mulai chap depan langsung skip jauh ke depan waktu mau ketemu ama Sirius. Okey XDD


	10. Chapter 10

Here We Are

Disclaimer : J.K Rowling

Chara : Severus Snape – Harry Potter

Rate : K+ - T

Genre : Friendship / Family

Warning : Saia mengacak-acak semua plot asli. So—jangan dibandingin ya^^

oxoxoxo

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

**E N J O Y**

oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

oxoxoxo

Bulan terus bergulir dan kini para siswa kelas tiga dihujani dengan tugas yang seolah mengalir seperti air bah yang tidak ada hentinya. Tingkat kestressan mencapai puncaknya di akhir bulan Februari yang mulai mencairkan sisa-sisa salju musim dingin.

"Aku tidak sanggup lagi," Draco melemparkan pena bulunya ke lembaran perkamen yang berisi essay tugas Ramalannya, "Harry benar... bisa gila kalau terus ikut pelajaran ini."

Blaise dan Theo saling pandang dan sama-sama mengangkat bahu mereka. Kalau Draco mulai membawa-bawa nama Harry, berarti perkataan –atau pernyataan, tepatnya- tidak boleh dibantah. Keduanya sudah hafal benar sifat 'bos muda' mereka itu.

Draco memandang ke sekeliling perpustakaan yang mulai sepi. Sebentar lagi sudah masuk jam malam, mereka harus kembali ke asrama Slytherin sekarang kalau tidak, bisa-bisa mereka kena detensi dengan Filch, dan Draco paling anti berada dekat dengan Squib itu.

Akhirnya setelah tiga Slytherin itu selesai dengan tugas yang menumpuk, mereka pun meninggalkan perpustakaan. Saat itu, Draco melihat Harry dan dua sibat Gryffindornya di salah satu meja yang dekat dengan pintu. Sepertinya si rabut berantakan itu sedang pusing dengan tugas-tugasnya.

"_... Sepertinya malam ini aku tidak usah meladeninya mengobrol. Kalau tidak dia bisa benar-benar kurang tidur,"_ batin Draco sambil mengikuti langkah Blaise dan Theo ke asrama Gryffindor, _"muka pucat begitu pasti bilangnya baik-baik saja."_

.

Sampai di asrama Slytherin, Draco masuk ke kamar terlebih dahulu dari Blaise dan Theo yang memilih sejenak bersantai di ruang rekreasi. Di dalam kamar, hanya ada dua Slytherin lain yang seangkatan dengannya Vincent Crabbe dan Gregory Goyle. Draco tahu benar kalau ayah dua orang itu adalah Death Eater yang sangat loyal pada Voldemort. Jadi demi menjaga rahasia keluarganya, Draco harus tetap bersikap bersahabat pada dua remaja bertubuh besar tapi nyaris tak berotak itu.

"Malam, Crabbe, Goyle," sapa Draco dengan sengaja menunjukkan otoritasnya. Biar bagaimana, dulu di hadapan Voldemort, posisi Lucius ada di satu tingkat di bawah Voldemort, jelas saja Draco, juga dianggap sebagai 'senior' oleh anak-anak Death Eater yang lain.

Lalu Draco mengambil handuk juga piyamanya. Dia berniat untuk mandi dan segera tidur. Beberapa hari ini dia dibuat stress karena ulah Harry. Setelah penyerangan Dementor saat pertandingan Quidditch antara Gryffindor dan Hufflepuff, lalu lukisan Nyonya Gemuk –Draco diberi tahu Severus kalau lukisan itu adalah penjaga pintu asrama Gryffindor- dirobek-robek oleh Sirius Black, setelah kejadian-kejadian itu, Harry malah tertangkap berkeliaran malam-malam di kastil. Severus sendiri yang memberinya detensi selama satu minggu. Belum lagi akhir-akhir ini Harry sering bilang padanya –melalui jurnal yang pasti-, kalau dia sering melihat sosok seekor anjing besar di halaman kastil.

"_Apa bualan Trelawney mulai meracuni otaknya? Grim? Di Hogwarts?" _Draco menggelengkan kepalanya dan masuk ke ruang shower, yang menjadi satu dengan kamar asrama, dia butuh air dingin untuk mendinginkan kepalanya, Pikiran Draco mendadak dipenuhi berbagai macam pertanyaan yang selama beberapa hari ini sering menghantuinya.

Dia mulai merasa aneh karena Severus jadi sering menggantikan posisi Profesor Lupin di kelas Pertahanan terhadap Ilmu Hitam. Dan selalu sebulan sekali. Sebelumnya Draco tak punya pikiran apa-apa, tapi beberapa hari belakangan ini, dia baru sadar, kalau Profesor Lupin selalu absen dari kelas saat mendekati bulan purnama.

Sebenarnya Draco tak mau berpikir macam-macam, tapi biar bagaimanapun, fakta-fakta yang dia dapatkan membuat Draco mengambil satu kesimpulan yang terdengar gila... Profesor Lupin adalah... seorang werewolf. Apalagi, dia sering sekali melihat Severus memberikan sebuah ramuan pada Profesor Lupin, dimana keesokan harinya, pengajar Pertahanan terhadap Ilmu Hitam itu pasti absen...

Guyuran air dingin membuat tubuh Draco sedikit mengigil, tapi dia tidak peduli. Dia butuh sesuatu untuk menenangkan diri, dan air dingin adalah satu-satunya solusi yang terpikirkan olehnya.

"_Kalau memang benar dia seorang werewolf... lalu kenapa Profesor Dumbledore mempekerjakannya? Pasti berbahaya sekali, seorang werewolf diantara begitu banyak murid. Anak muda yang menjadi 'santapan' kegemaran para werewolf,"_ Draco bergidik, teringat cerita tentang Fenrir Greyback.

"_Tapi... dia teman ayah kandung Harry. Dia juga terlihat akrab dengan Severus. Jadi—mungkin dia tidak berbahaya. Dan ramuan itu... apa mungkin wolfbane?"_

Draco termenung dibawah siraman shower, sampai suara ketukan di pintu menyadarkannya.

"Draco? Kau di dalam?" suara Blaise terdengar dari balik pintu, "kau harus segera keluar!"

Mendengar suara Blaise yang sedikit panik, tidak seperti biasanya, Draco segera menyelesaikan mandinya dan, tidak seperti biasanya pula, langsung berpakaian lalu keluar.

"Ada apa, Blaise?"

"Ada yang menerobos masuk ke asrama Gryffindor," bisik Blaise karena di kamar itu masih ada Crabbe dan Goyle.

Wajah Draco berubah pucat saat itu, "kau yakin?"

Blaise mengangguk, "aku dengar dari prefek kita yang baru kembali ke ruang rekreasi. Sepertinya Sirius Black."

Draco langsung menuju ke tempat tidurnya dan mengeluarkan jurnal dari dalam tas. Dengan tergesa, dia menulis di lembar kosong buku itu, "_Harry—apa semua baik-baik saja? Aku dengar ada yang menerobos masuk ke asrama Gryffindor."_

Cukup lama sebelum Draco mendapat balasannya.

"_Draco... bagaimana kau tahu? Tapi ya—tadi ada yang menerobos masuk ke dalam asrama Gryffindor. Sir Cadogan –penjaga pintu yang baru- bilang kalau ada seorang pria yang masuk, tapi dia tahu semua password, jadi jelas saja dia diizinkan masuk."_

"_Apa kau pikir pelakunya Sirius Black?"_

"_Entahlah. Tapi menurut yang dideskripsikan oleh sir Cadogan, pria itu memang Sirius Black. Ruang rekreasi asramaku seperti baru saja diterjang badai. Andai kau lihat kekacauan yang terjadi di sini."_

"_Harry—aku mau kau berjanji tidak melakukan hal bodoh lagi. Severus bisa benar-benar menghukummu dengan berat kalau kau melakukan pelanggaran lagi."_

"_Tak udah kau bilang juga, Hermione dan Ron sudah bersikap seolah mereka mau mengikat leherku dengan tali supaya aku tidak berjalan sendirian."_

"_Aku setuju kalau mereka benar-benar melakukan itu," Draco menghela nafas, "kabari aku apapun yang terjadi. Kita ketemu besok di tempat Severus?"_

"_Baiklah. Besok aku tidur di tempat Dad. Meski aku cemas dengan Ron dan Hermione. Tapi aku juga cemas pada Dad. Kau sadar tidak dia tampak makin pucat saja tiap hari?"_

Draco memang melihat kalau akhir-akhir ini ayah baptisnya itu tampak luar biasa lelah. Meski tak tampak di r\aut wajahnya, Draco bisa tahu dari gerak tubuh pria itu. beberapa hari yang lalu juga dia menerima surat dari ibunya yang mengatakan kalau beberapa hari ini Lucius bahkan jarang pulang ke rumah.

"_Aku sadar itu, Harry,"_ balas Draco akhirnya, "_besok.... aku butuh bicara denganmu! Sekarang, kau istirahatlah dan jangan berkeliaran lagi malam-malam atau aku terpaksa mengutus Dobby untuk mengawasimu selama dua puluh empat jam seminggu."_

"_Kau selalu saja punya ancaman. Aku juga bermaksud untuk tidur sekarang. Yang lain juga diminta untuk tetap ada di kamar masing-masing. Profesor McGonagall hari ini tidur di asrama hanya untuk memastikan keadaan aman."_

"_Bagus kalau begitu. G'nite, Harry. Sampai besok."_

"_G'nite, Draco."_

Draco pun menyimpan lagi jurnalnya, kemudian dia memandang Blaise. Syukurlah saat itu Crabbe dan Goyle sedang keluar kamar, jadi dia bisa bicara dengan leluasa, "Blaise, besok aku mau kau dan Theo menyelidiki tentang Profesor Lupin."

"Profesor Lupin? Kenapa?"

"Aku hanya ingin tahu latar belakangnya saja."

Blaise menganggukkan kepalanya, "baiklah. Minggu malam aku pastikan kau dapat datanya."

"Aku percayakan pada kalian," Draco baru mengeringkan rambutnya yang masih basah dengan handuk, "omong-omong, dimana Theo?"

"Melakukan pendekatan dengan para senior untuk mengumpulkan informasi tentang apapun. Kau tahu dia lebih pintar bicara dibanding kita berdua."

"Kau benar," Draco berdiri lagi hanya untuk menyampirkan handuknya di dekat penghangat ruangan, "sungguh keuntungan besat Theo ada di pihak kita."

Blaise hanya tersenyum.

.

Sabtu pagi usai sarapan, Draco langsung menuju ke tempat tinggal Severus. dia lihat Harry masih berbicara seru sekali dengan teman-teman asramanya, jadi Draco memutuskan untuk pergi duluan.

Sampai di depan pintu tempat tinggal Severus, Draco mengetuk pintu terlebih dahulu. Tidak seperti Harry yang bebas keluar masuk, Draco sadar kalau dia hanya 'pengunjung', jadi dia tidak bisa seenaknya masuk ke rumah orang.

"Masuk!"

Barulah Draco membuka pintu ruangan itu, "_morning_, Severus."

"_Good morning_, Draco," Severus, memakai jubah hitamnya yang biasa dan duduk di meja makan. Tampak sebuah piring kosong di meja itu, "kenapa tidak sarapan di Aula Besar?" tanya Draco sambil menutup pintu.

Severus berdiri dan piring di meja itu langsung menghilang, "sedikit memalukan karena aku bangun lebih siang dari jadwalku yang biasa."

Draco tidak berkomentar, dia duduk di sofa panjang dan memeluk bantal duduk milik Harry, _"sudah jelas kelelahan begitu, masih saja sok kuat. Ayah anak tidak ada bedanya," _batinnya.

Seperti biasa, hari libur begini dipakai oleh Severus untuk memeriksa tugas para murid ataupun membuat ramuan entah apa di lab pribadinya. Draco memperhatikan bagaimana Severus mulai menata meja kerjanya dan memeriksa tumpukan perkamen yang pastinya adalah tugas essay.

"_Sebenarnya dari mana dia dapat stamina seperti itu?"_ Draco bersandar di sofa dan memandang langit-langit ruangan itu, _"aku harus berhenti berpikir sebentar. Kalau tidak otakku ini bisa meledak!!" _

Tak lama, akhirnya Harry datang juga. Tapi wajahnya saat itu tampak tegang sekali. Tanpa bicara, dia menghampiri Draco dan menyeretnya ke kamar.

"Harry!! Lepaskan aku!!"

Harry baru melepaskan sobatnya itu saat mereka berdua sampai di kamar, "Draco—aku harus bicara denganmu," Harry membuka tasnya dan mengeluarkan Marauder's Map, "lihat ini!!"

Draco memandang peta aneh yang bergerak itu, "apa ini?"

"Ku jelaskan nanti, sekarang—" Harry membolak balik perkamen itu, "lihat ini!! Cepat!!"

Draco pun mendekati Harry dan melihat titik yang ditunjuknya, dia membaca nama yang tertera di label titik itu dan terkejut, "Peter... Pettigrew?"

"Mustahil kan? Orang itu sudah mati. Sirius Black yang membunuhnya," suara Harry berbaur antara cemas, penasaran dan juga marah, "peta ini menunjukkan siapapun yang berada di Hogwarts. Termasuk para hantu. Tapi saat aku tanya Nick, tak ada hantu Peter di Hogwarts ini. Dan ini kali kedua aku melihat namanya. Waktu aku berkeliaran malam-malam pun karena aku mengejar titik ini, tapi tidak ketemu."

"Harry—kalau apa yang ditunjukkan peta ini benar, kau harus beritahu Severus."

"Aku juga berpikir begitu... Tapi... Apa Dad tidak akan marah?"

"Dia akan lebih marah kalau kau sembunyikan ini terus," Draco memandang tajam pada Harry. Kadang sifat Gryffindor Harry sering membuat Draco stress sendiri. Kalau sudah penasaran, dia tidak akan peduli pada apapun sampai dia dapat jawabannya.

Harry memandang titik Peter itu, lalu dia pun langsung keluar kamar dan menuruni tangga. Draco mengikutinya. Mereka berdua mendekati Severus yang sedang serius memeriksa essay, sebenarnyatidak enak juga menggangu, tapi apa boleh buat, mungkin ini pertanda akan terjadi sesuatu... sesuatu yang buruk.

.

Severus memandang peta itu lalu memandang Harry, "aku tidak tahu darimana kau mendapatkan peta ini, Harry. Tapi apa kau pernah berpikir, kalau peta ini sampai jatuh ke tangan Black—dia akan dengan mudah menemukanmu?"

Harry menunduk, "_sorry_, Dad."

"Untuk sementara peta ini aku tahan, dan aku tidak mau lagi melihatmu terlibat masalah. Apapun. Kau mengerti, Harry?"

"Ya, Dad."

"Sekarang masuk ke kamarmu, dan Draco, kau awasi dia!"

"Tak usah kau minta juga aku akan mengawasinya," Draco pun membawa Harry ke kamar, "dengarkan aku , Harry. Saat ini Blaise, Theo, Hermione dan Ron sedang ada di Hogsmeade. Kau tidak mau membuat mereka tidak bisa menikmati akhir pekan karena terlalu mencemaskanmu, kan?!"

Harry mengangguk.

"Bagus. Kalau begitu untuk sehari ini saja... Tenanglah dan berpikir. Okay?"

"Okay..." Harry duduk lemas di tempat tidurnya, "kalau begini terus lama-lama aku bisa gila sungguhan. Tiap malam anak-anak Gryffindor banyak yang terjaga karena masih ketakutan. Apalagi sekarang, password berubah tiap hari. Bayangkan!!" dia menghempaskan diri ke kasur empuk itu.

Draco duduk di sebelah Harry dan diam mendengarkan.

"Bukannya aku menyalahkan Neville yang menulis password di kertas, yang membuat asrama Gryffindor kebobolan. Tapi mengganti password tiap hari itu menyebalkan!!"

Draco ikut rebahan di sebelah Harry, "ku rasa memang menyebalkan. Harus menambah memori baru setiap hari."

"Barusan juga ada kejadian menyebalkan."

"... Apa?"

"Percy, kakak Ron dan si kembar. Tidak tahu kenapa, dia marah-marah sendiri, menuduh Ron dan si kembar mengambil Scabbers."

"Siapa?"

"Scabbers, tikus peliharaannya. Tikus tanah tua yang katanya sudah dipelihara oleh keluarga Weasley selama dua belas tahun."

"Tua sekali."

Harry mengangkat bahunya lalu duduk lagi, "aku butuh pengalih perhatian. Kau punya sesuatu yang bisa dikerjakan?"

"Aku juga butuh sesuatu untuk membuat otakku berhenti berpikir sebentar."

Keduanya terdiam...

"Lebih baik tidur saja."

Tak peduli kalau ini masih pagi, kedua remaja sebaya itu pun langsung memposisikan diri senyaman mungkin dan memejamkan mata. Semoga tidur pagi-pagi bisa membuat otak mereka berfungsi dengan normal lagi.

.

Ketenangan tidur Harry dan Draco seketika hilang saat mereka mendengar suara sesuatu terbanting di bawah. Sontak keduanya langsung bangun dan berhambur keluar kamar.

"Dad?!!" Harry menuruni anak tangga terakhir dan dia terkejut melihat meja kerja Severus berantakan dan kursi kayunya terguling ke lantai.

Draco mengambil peta yang tergeletak di lantai, wajahnya pucat saat melihat isi peta itu, "HARRY!! Lihat ini!!"

Harry melihat titik yang ditunjuk oleh Draco, titik yang berlabel..., "SIRIUS BLACK?!!" nama buronan yang paling dicari itu tampak melaju kencang meninggalkan halaman kastil.

"Bersama Peter Pettigrew dan ada Profesor Lupin tak jauh dari mereka."

"Dan itu Dad!!" Harry menunjuk titik Severus yang baru keluar dari kastil, "mereka menuju ke Whomping Willow. Ayo!!"

Draco menyimpan peta itu di saku blazernya dan mengikuti Harry. Mereka berlari sekencang yang mereka bisa untuk menuju ke arah pohon paling brutal di wilayah Hogwarts.

"Lihat itu, Dahannya tidak bergerak," kata Harry, "ada lubang di bawahnya. Ayo!!"

Keduanya pun masuk dalam lubang yang ternyata berupa gua panjang yang gelap itu.

"Lumos!!" Draco mengacungkan tongkatnya dan berjalan di depan Harry.

Gua itu sangat panjang, Draco sampai kelelahan menapaki jalan berbatu dan sekarang mulai mendaki, "sebenarnya kemana gua ini menuju?"

"Shrieking Shack..." kata Harry yang juga kelelahan, "Fred dan George yang mengatakannya padaku."

"Bagus... Setelah Whomping Willow, gua... dan sekarang kita menuju bangunan paling berhantu di Inggris."

Mereka berdua akhirnya tiba di ujung gua itu.

Draco masih memaksa supaya Harry tetap berjalan di belakang, karena dia tahu kalau saat ini Harry sedang dipenuhi kemarahan yang membuatnya tidak akan bisa berpikir jernih.

Mereka menaiki tangga kayu tua yang berderit tidap kali mereka melangkah. Draco bisa melihat jejak langkah yang masih baru. Tapi dia heran, diantara jejak yang bertumpuk itu, ada jejak anjing berukuran besar.

"Ada suara dari atas kita," bisik Harry.

Draco juga mendengar suara-suara yang seperti adu teriakan itu. Mereka berjalan hati-hati menuju sebuah ruangan yang terletak di lantai atas bangunan tua ini.

"Itu Dad..." Harry bisa melihat jubah hitam yang menjadi ciri khas Severus.

"Ada Profesor Lupin juga di sana."

Mereka makin mendekat tapi tak langsung masuk. Mereka mendengar suara teriakan seorang pria yang terdengar murka.

"KAU TIDAK AKAN MEMBAWAKU KEMANA-MANA, SNIVELLUS!! MENDEKAT, KU BUNUH KAU!!"

Harry hendak menerobos masuk tapi Draco menahan lengannya dan menggeleng. Harry menarik nafas panjang dan kembali berdiri di samping Draco. mereka makin merapat ke tembok, berharap tak terlihat dari pintu yang terbuka lebar itu.

"Sirius... kau harus tenang. Dengarkan penjelasanku."

"DIAM, REMUS!!! KAU ADA DI SANA!! KAU TAHU DIA ADA DI DEKAT HARRY DAN KAU MEMBIARKANNYA!!!"

"Sirius aku..."

"Tetap saja tak pernah memakai otakmu, Black."

"DIAM, SNIVELLUS!!"

Lalu terdengar suara cicit tikus, yang membuat Harry dan Draco saling berpandangan heran.

"Setelah ku bunuh dia, aku pastikan kau akan mendapat apa yang pantas kau dapatkan, Snivellus."

Detik berikutnya terdengar suara yang menyerukan kata 'Expelliarmus' bersamaan dan egera terdengar suara hempasan di tembok kayu yang rapuh.

"DAD!!!" tanpa pikir dua kali, Harry pun berlari masuk ke dalam ruangan itu. Dia melihat tubuh Severus tergeletak pingsan tertimpa balok-balok dari tempat tidur yang roboh, "DAD!!!" Harry berlari menghampiri Severus.

Draco berdiri di depan Harry dan mengacungkan tongkatnya pada Sirius yang tampaknya hendak mendekati Harry. Draco sebenarnya sedikit bergidik melihat sosok buronan di hadapannya. Pria itu berwajah pucat, kurus tinggi dengan baju tahanan yang sudah lusuh. Sebelah tangannya yang lain mencengkram erat seekor tikus tua kurus. Hanya satu hal yang ada di pikiran Draco... pria ini gila.

"Aku percaya pada anda, Profesor Lupin," kata Draco, "tapi aku tidak menyangka kau masih mau mengakui pembunuh gila ini sebagai sahabatmu."

"Mr Malfoy... ku harap kau mau dengar penjelasanku," ujar Remus yang berdiri di belakang Sirius. Dia tidak memegang tongkat sihirnya, berarti yang dibawa oleh Black adalah milik Remus, karena seorang tahanan tidak akan memiliki tongkat sihir.

"MALFOY?!" Black memandang Remus dengan horor di kedua mata gelapnya, "pertama Snivellus, lalu sekarang anak Malfoy. Kenapa mereka ada di dekat, Harry, Remus?"

"Karena itu aku minta kau tenang dan dengarkan penjelasanku dulu, Sirius. Kau sudah mendapatkan dia, jadi Harry perlu tahu semuanya."

"AKU TAHU SEMUANYA!!" teriak Harry yang baru berhasil membebaskan Severus dari tumpukan kayu-kayu lapuk itu, "AKU TAHU KAU MENGKHIANATI ORANG TUAKU DAN MEMBUAT MEREKA TERBUNUH!!"

Draco mundur dan mendekat pada Harry, berjaga supaya Harry tidak sampai melakukan tindakan bodoh. Tongkatnya tetap terarah siaga pada Black.

"Harry..." suara Black mendadak tak lagi terdengar bengis, wajahnya yang semula liar kini tampak... sedih? "Harry, dengarkan aku..."

"JANGAN BICARA SEOLAH KAU MENGENALKU!!!" Harry mengangkat tongkatnya dan mengarahkannya tepat ke jantung Black.

"Aku memang mengenalmu, Harry. Sejak kau lahir. Aku di sana, mendengar tangisanmu yang perta..."

"DIAM!!" teriak Harry, wajahnya merah karena amarah, "aku tidak percaya padamu. Aku tidak mau percaya padamu, pengkhianat!!"

"Harry..." kali ini Remus yang bicara, "Harry, kau harus percaya padanya... pada kami."

"TIDAK!!!" Harry sekarang mengarahkan tongkatnya pada Remus, "kalian berkomplot. Kalian menyerang ayahku!!"

"DIA BUKAN AYAHMU!!" jerit Black kembali dengan nada bengis, "AYAHMU JAMES Potter!!! BUKAN SNIVELLUS!!"

"Severus Snape adalah ayahku!! Dan jangan kau panggil dia dengan tidak hormat seperti itu!!" Harry berdiri, tangannya yang menggenggam tongkat bergetar hebat, "aku tahu aku punya cukup alasan untuk membunuhmu disini, Black."

Ketegangan tampak di wajah Black saat dia bicara lagi, "kalaupun ada yang harus mati... itu bukan aku, Harry... tapi dia," Black menunjukkan tikus di tangannya yang sedari tadi sibuk menicit dan mengigiti tangan Black yang mencengkramnya.

"Apa urusan tikus itu dengan semua ini?" Draco, yang baru mendapatkan tempatnya kembali di ruangan itu, memandang jijik pada tikus tua yag tampak sekarat itu.

Black memandang tajam pada Draco, seandainya pandangan bisa membunuh, Draco pasti mati seketika itu juga. Lalu Black mengarahkan tongkatnya pada tikus itu. Remus berdiri di depan pintu ruangan itu dengan sikap waspada.

Kemudian, Harry dan Draco menyaksikan perubahan tikus tanah itu menjadi seorang pria gemuk pendek dengan wajah yang mirip dengan tikus. Harry dan Draco mundur selangkah tapi tak menurunkan tongkat mereka.

Sosok manusia dari tikus itu tampak kebingungan sesaat, lalu mengenali dua orang di ruangan itu, "Remus... Sirius... teman lamaku" katanya dengan suara kecil mencicit. Mendadak dia berdiri dan mencoba menerjang Remus, tapi Black keburu mencengkram kerah bajunya dan melempar pria tikus itu ke dinding dan menghunus tongkatnya ke leher pria itu.

"S-siapa dia?" Harry memandang sosok menyedihkan yang terpojok di sudut ruangan yang berdebu.

"Dia... Peter Pettigrew. Pengkhianat yang sebenarnya," kata Remus, "kau diam dulu, Sirius!" katanya saat melihat Black hendak bicara, "biar aku yang jelaskan pada Harry."

Harry dan Draco menurunkan tongkat mereka saat Black mengeluarkan tali dari ujung tongkat yang dia pegang. Tali itu langsung melilit tubuh Peter erat-erat.

"Harry... selama dua belas tahun ini, Sirius Black, dihukum di Azkaban atas kesalahan yang tidak pernah dia perbuat," Remus memulai penjelasannya, "aku pun selama dua belas tahun ini hilang kontak dengan dunia luar karena aku mencari Peter. Aku tahu benar Sirius tak mungkin mengkhianati James dan Lily. Lagipula sudah cukup lama aku curiga pada bau Dark Magic yang tercium dari tubuhnya."

Harry mengerutkan keningnya, "bau?"

Kecurigaan Draco terbukti benar, "... jadi benar... anda adalah seorang werewolf?!"

"Werewolf?" Harry memandang Remus dan Draco bergantian, "kau seorang werewolf, Remus?" ulangnya penuh rasa tidak percaya.

Remus tersenyum miris, "ya. Itu benar, Harry. Kedua orang tuamu, dan Sirius, babhkan Peter ini, adalah orang-orang yang mau menerimaku meski dengan statusku yang seperti ini," ada nada kerinduan yang dalam di suara Remus saat itu, "aku mengenal mereka dengan baik, Harry, tapi ternyata itu membuatku lengah, tak mau percaya kalau aku mencium adanya sihir hitam dari tubuh sahabatku sendiri."

Harry memandang Peter yang kini gemetar hebat, "lalu... selama ini apa yang kau lakukan, Remus?"

"Mencari Peter, sudah pasti. Saat kejadian dimana Sirius dituduh melakukan pembunuhan pada Peter dan juga banyak Muggle, Peter memotong jarinya sendiri dan berubah menjadi tikus, sosok animaginya. Aku terus memburunya dengan bau yang samar aku ingat."

Draco melirik Harry yang tampak kebingungan dengan semua ini, "—lalu bagaimana caramu menemukannya. Ada begitu banyak tikus di luar sana."

Remus tersenyum tipis dan beralih mendekat pada Sirius, "aku melihat di Daily Prophet. Foto keluarga Weasley saat mereka berada di Mesir. Aku melihat tikus ini tidak memiliki satu jari. Dan aku langsung tahu kalau itu adalah Peter. Aku telah beratus kali melihat wujud animaginya. Aku tidak mungkin salah."

"Okay... kau tahu dari Daily Prophet... itu masuk akal. Tapi bagaimana Black bisa tahu? Dia di Azkaban!!" Draco makin merapat pada Harry saat Black mendadak berdiri.

"Aku juga tahu dari Daily Prophet. Hari itu, Fudge datang ke selku, tak tahu dia bicara apa, lalu dia lemparkan surat kabar itu padaku. Aku melihat sosok Peter di sana. Orang yang membuatku mendekam di Azkaban selama dua belas tahun," Black memandang Peter, yang kini mulutnya disumpal kain entah dari mana karena sedari tadi sibuk meronta dan berisik sekali.

"Saat itu aku mencari-cari kesempatan untuk kabur dari Azkaban. Dan kemudian kesempatan itu datang. Saat pintu selku dibuka untuk mengantarkan makanan, aku meloloskan diri dengan wujud animagiku. Aku cukup kurus untuk melewati jeruji. Dementor pun bukan masalah, mereka lumayan kesulitan merasakan emosi binatang. Lalu aku terjun ke laut dan berenang hingga ke daratan."

Harry menelan ludah paksa, "jadi kau sampai nekad masuk ke asrama Gryffindor hanya untuk menemukan tikus itu... Scabbers?" dia nyaris tidak percaya begitu otaknya mencerna fakta kalau Scabbers, tikus tua peliharaan keluarga Weasley adalah seorang animagus.

Black mengangguk, "aku juga sering menyelinap ke halaman, Harry. Saat kau bermain Quidditch. Kau terbang sehebat ayahmu."

Harry memandang Draco. Dia tidak tahu harus bagaimana.

"Harry... percayalah... Percayalah padaku. Pada kami," ujar Sirius. Suaranya lemah dan putus asa.

Saat itu Peter kembali berontak liar dan menghentak-hentakkan kakinya. Black mengangkat tongkat Remus tapi belum lagi dia melakukan apa-apa, Harry mendahuluinya.

"Stupefy!!" seru Harry dan tubuh Peter langsung terkulai di lantai, pingsan.

Black dan Remus memandang Harry.

"... Aku... Percaya pada kalian," katanya, "tapi..." sambungnya dengan cepat, "aku tetap tidak terima kau sudah menyerang ayahku."

Suara mirip geraman anjing keluar dari diri Black, "Harry... sudah ku bilang dia..."

"Sirius!!" Remus memotong, "sejak tadi aku ingin bilang, kalau saat ini, Harry sudah diadopsi secara resmi oleh Severus..."

Dan wajah Black membeku.

.

#

.

Saat ini Harry, Draco, Severus, Remus dan Sirius Black juga Peter, yang masih pingsan, berkumpul di ruangan kepala sekolah. Dumbledore baru saja memanggil Menteri Fudge supaya segera ke Hogwarts karena masalah dua belas tahun lalu akhirnya terpecahkan.

Harry duduk di sebelah Severus, yang sadar saat Remus sedang menjelaskan tentang pengadopsian Harry pada Sirius. Sebenarnya saat ini dia merasa pusing sekali karena kepalanya menghantam tembok dengan keras, tapi Severus tak ingin meninggalkan Harry di tengah masalah yang menyangkut masa lalunya ini.

Draco duduk dekat sekali dengan Harry dan masih tidak mengizinkan Sirius mendekati sahabatnya itu. Remus sendiri tetap bersiaga dengan tongkatnya, siapa tahu Peter bangun dan kembali berulah. Mereka butuh seseorang yang bisa membuat animagus tikus itu 'tenang' lagi.

Kemudian setelah Fudge dan beberapa petugas dari Kementrian sudah datang, Albus pun meminta Sirius menceritakan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Dan Sirius, yang meminum Veritaserum –Ramuan Kebenaran- atas paksaan Fudge, menjelaskan kalau yang membocorkan keberadaan keluarga Potter pada Voldemort adalah Peter. Karena Sirius meminta James dan Lily untuk menjadikan Peter sebagai Pemegang Rahasia. Karena Voldemort tidak akan mungkin menyangka kalau Peterlah yang diserahi kepercayaan sebesar itu. Tapi ternyata keputusan Sirius itu malah berubah menjadi petaka yang menyebabkan kematian James dan Lily.

Tak ada yang meragukan ucapan Sirius, karena bahkan Voldemort pun akan membocorkan rahasia tergelapnya jika meminum ramuan itu.

Melihat air mata yang menetes terus menerus dari mata Sirius saat dia menggumamkan, "sama saja aku yang membunuh mereka," berulang kali, hati Harry tergerak, dia pun berdiri dan memeluk pria itu.

Setelah semua masalah terselesaikan, Fudge menjanjikan sidang untuk Peter dan proses pembebasan dan pemulihan nama baik untuk Sirius Black akan segera di proses. Setelahnya, para petugas Kementrian membawa Peter bersama mereka untuk dijebloskan ke Azkaban, dan Sirius sudah dalam status 'bebas' meski belum secara resmi.

Dumbledore tak lupa untuk mengingatkan Fudge supaya menarik semua Dementor dari lingkungan sekolah. Itu membuat Harry lega, setidaknya, dia bisa terbang dengan santai lagi setelah ini.

.

Usai urusan di ruang kepala sekolah, Sirius sudah membersihkan diri dan memakai pakaian yang rapi. Sosoknya yang tadi tampak lusuh tak terawat, kini sudah tampak lebih segar dan ceria. Wajah pucatnya pun sudah sedikit berwarna karena dia juga sudah makan makanan yang layak. Lalu setelah pemulihan diri versi cepat itu, dia pun mengikuti Remus ke tempat Severus di bawah tanah. Dia butuh bicara, dia juga butuh penjelasan kenapa Harry bisa sampai diadopsi oleh Severus.

Remus mengetuk pintu ruangan tempat tinggal Severus dan baru membukanya setelah ada jawaban dari dalam. Dengan santai, Remus masuk ke dalam. Tapi rupanya tidak dengan Sirius. Pria itu berdiri mematung di ambang pintu. Matanya terbeliak saat melihat kalau di ruangan itu tidak hanya ada Harry, Severus dan Draco.... tapi juga Lucius Malfoy.

Sirius memandang pria berambut pirang platinum panjang itu, _"Merlin... apa selama dua belas tahun di Azkaban, dunia sudah berputar berbalik arah atau aku sedang terlempar ke dimensi lain? Snape dan Malfoy... ini mimpi buruk..." _

oxoxoxo

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

**To Be Continue**

oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

oxoxoxo

GYAAAAAHHHH!!! *teriakan author stress* CLIFFIE!!!! *ketawa gaje*

BeTeWe... PoA cepet banget ya? Udah maen selesai ajah. Dan juga... APDET KILAT LAGI!!!! *lirik sist yang pasti nyengir*

Di Chap depan belum masuk ke GoF, mau bikin chap 'tenang' di masa liburan musim panas Harry yang makin sibuk aja^^ Lagian sesi 'obrolan' antara Severus, Remus dan Sirius plus Lucius *napa akhirannya –us semua yah?* memang layak untuk di tunggu kan. Ihihihi XD

Oke... Yang sempet ripiu monggo silahkan ripiu. Nanti saia kirim jus labu satu galon^^

NB : Maap banget yang chap kemarin ancur penulisannya. Harap maklum, baru bisa ngetik jam 10 malem ampe jam 3 pagi. Separo merem separo melek, separo teler separo sadar XP muga chap ini typo ga begitu banyak *meski aku yakin itu tetap ada* *sigh*


	11. Chapter 11

Here We Are

Disclaimer : J.K Rowling

Chara : Severus Snape – Harry Potter

Rate : K+ - T

Genre : Friendship / Family

oxoxoxo

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

**E N J O Y**

oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

oxoxoxo

Suasana di ruangan itu bahkan lebih tegang dari pada suasana sidang di Wizengamot. Harry dan Draco duduk sedikit memisahkan diri dari orang dewasa. Harry ngeri juga melihat wajah Severus; dia tak pernah melihat wajah ayahnya menunjukkan kebencian yang luar biasa seperti itu. Tapi wajah Sirius tak kalah sangar. Harry sampai tidak tahu mana yang lebih membenci yang lain.

"Kalian mau terus begitu sepanjang hari pun masalah tidak akan selesai," ujar Remus, "dan kau Sirius... aku minta jangan menyela. Apapun yang akan kau dengar nanti adalah fakta. Okay?"

Sirius pun mengangguk. Saat itu Harry jadi kagum karena Remus bisa 'menjinakkan' Sirius dengan mudah.

Setelah tenang dan tidak ada lagi adu pelototan mata yang seolah saling mengalirkan nafsu membunuh itu, maka Severus pun mulai menceritakan kenapa Harry bisa sampai diadopsi olehnya.

Sirius mendengarkan semua itu tanpa bersuara sama sekali, wajahnya tampak separuh takjub separuh tidak percaya. Dia tak menyangka kalau Harry dianiaya di rumah keluarganya sendiri. Dia juga nyaris tidak percaya kalau Severus mau menyelamatkan Harry, anak dari musuh besarnya. Tapi seketika Sirius juga tersadar... kalau sampai sekarang Severus masih menyukai, ah, tidak.. mencintai Lily.

Lalu Sirius ganti bertanya masalah Lucius. Jelas sekali kalau keluarga Malfoy adalah pengikut setia Voldemort. Tapi kenapa sekarang mendadak keluarga itu berubah haluan?

"Sejak ramalan bodoh yang dibawa Severus untuk Voldemort, aku akhirnya sadar kalau orang itu tak lebih dari seorang pengecut yang takut pada kematian," kata Lucius, "apalagi misi yang sekarang terdengar konyol bagiku. Dunia sihir hanya untuk pure-blood, Sementara dia sendiri adalah half-blood? Menggelikan."

Sirius menyisir rambutnya –yang masih belum terpotong rapi- dengan jari, "Merlin... aku butuh ramuan penenang..."

Harry nyaris tertawa, tapi dia tahan karena saat itu Sirius memandangnya.

"Aku hanya ingin tahu satu hal," kata Sirius," apa kau bahagia, Harry."

Harry tersenyum lebar, "ya. Aku sangat bahagia."

Saat itu Severus berdiri, "Lucius, aku punya hal yang harus aku bicarakan denganmu." Lalu kedua mata-mata itu pun meninggalkan tempat dan masuk ke lab pribadi Severus.

"Lagi-lagi... mereka itu rasanya punya dunia sendiri," Harry bersandar di sofa, memandang Draco yang menuju ke dapur, "hei!! Jangan habiskan biskuitku lagi!!"

"Iya iya," tapi Draco tetap saja dengan kebiasannya, melakukan hal yang berbeda dengan apa yang dia katakan.

Harry memutar bola matanya saat melihat toples kaca berisi biskuit kesukaannya kini ada di pangkuan Draco yang duduk lagi di sebelahnya.

"Kau... akrab dengan keluarga Malfoy, Harry?" tanya Sirius masih belum bisa menghilangkan nada heran dalam suaranya.

"Ya. Aku sudah kenal Draco sejak aku kecil. Aku juga selalu menghabiskan waktu natal dan musim panasku di Malfoy Manor. Uncle Lucius dan Aunt Cissy juga sayang padaku."

"Cissy? Maksudmu Narcissa?"

Harry mengangguk, "kau kenal dia, Sirius?"

"Tentu saja, Harry... Dia sepupuku."

Harry terkejut mendengar itu, dia sama sekali tidak menyangka kalau Narcissa memiliki hubungan dengan keluarga Black.

Remus tertawa saat itu, "ku rasa setelah ini aku harus benar-benar memberimu ramuan penenang, Sirius. Kau tahu—wajahmu kacau sekali."

"Ayolah Remus, kau pasti akan bereaksi sama kalau mengalami apa yang aku alami."

Setelah itu mereka pun mengobrol seru sekali, minus Draco yang memilih menjadi pendengar setia saja. Tapi meski begitu, dia toh senang melihat Harry ceria seperti ini.

"Jadi siapa saja temanmu di sekolah, Harry?" tanya Sirius.

"Ron, Hermione, keduanya Gryffindor. Lalu ada Blaise dan Theo. Mereka berdua Slytherin sama seperti Draco."

Sirius memandang Draco yang sekarang malah asik membaca sambil makan biskuit. Ternyata dua belas tahun itu waktu yang lama sekali. Dia kembali memandang Harry, "_well_... sedikit keluar topik. Tapi Harry... apa kau tahu kalau... kalau James menunjukku sebagai ayah baptismu?"

Harry tersenyum, "aku tahu. Dad yang bilang padaku. Katanya kau sahabat Daddy James yang paling akrab. Makanya Daddy James memintamu menjadi ayah baptisku."

"Snape yang mengatakan itu padamu?" lagi-lagi nada heran yang ketara dari Sirius.

"_Yeah_. Dad tahu banyak tentang Daddy James juga Mum. Dia juga sering cerita tentang masa kecilku. Tentang Daddy James dan Mum yang kerepotan mengejarku saat aku naik sapu kecil hadiah ulang tahun darimu. Lalu saat Mum marah-marah pada Daddy James tiap kali membiarkan aku bermain-main dengan tongkatnya."

Sirius dan Remus berpandangan. Mereka terkejut mendengar ini. Yang ada dalam bayangan mereka adalah sosok seorang Severus Snape yang terus mengawasi rumah keluarga Potter di balik bayangan...

Setelah puas berbincang, akhirnya Sirius dan Remus pun undur dari tempat itu. Hari ini Sirius diizinkan oleh Dumbledore untuk bermalam di Hogwarts dan baru kembali besok ke rumahnya di Grimmauld Place nomer dua belas. Sidang untuk Peter dan juga pembebasan Sirius akan diadakan dua minggu lagi. Harry sungguh tidak sabar.

.

Keesokan harinya, berita mengenai kasus Sirius sudah beredar luas di seluruh Inggris Raya. Daily Prophet menjadikannya berita utama yang nyaris memenuhi separuh isi surat kabar itu. Harry tersenyum lebar saat dia sarapan bersama Severus dan Draco. Dia sengaja tidak makan di Aula Besar karena tidak mau waktu makannya terganggu untuk menjawab semua pertanyaan dari para murid. Bukannya geer, tapi nama Harry disebut dalam Daily Prophet yang pasti akan menjadikannya _'Topic of the Month'_ di Hogwarts.

"Dad, apa hari ini kau akan pergi lagi?" tanya Harry setelah mereka selesai sarapan.

"Ku rasa kau tidak perlu mendengar jawabannya karena kau sudah tahu."

Harry memandang ayahnya itu, "apa kau tidak merasa akhir-akhir ini kualitas waktu kita berkurang, Dad?"

Severus menemukan sindiran di ucapan Harry barusan. Tapi itu memang benar, Severus memang mulai jarang menghabiskan waktu dengan Harry belakangan ini. Tapi bukan tanpa alasan. Lucius memberi tahu kalau Death Eater yang lain mulai kembali berkumpul dengan adanya desas-desus kalau Voldemort telah kembali, meski lemah dan belum sempurna. Severus dan Lucius terus mencari kebenaran di balik kabar ini. Karena itu mereka harus kembali menjalin kontak dengan 'teman-teman' Death Eater mereka dulu.

"Untuk saat ini masih belum bisa, Harry. Bukannya ada Draco yang menemanimu di sini?"

Harry melirik Draco yang sedang membersihkan mulutnya dengan serbet, "kalau Draco sih memang selalu menemani aku."

Severus berdiri dan membenahi jubahnya. Lalu dia berlalu tanpa kata dan hanya mengacak-acak rambut Harry yang memang sudah berantakan dari sananya, kemudian pria itu pun kembali mengurung diri di lab pribadinya.

"Rasanya ingin sekali saja mengurung Dad di kamarnya supaya dia istirahat," keluh Harry, "bagaimana ya caranya membujuk Dad?! Kau punya ide tidak?"

"Kalau saja Severus bisa dibujuk semudah itu, aku juga tidak akan susah membujuk Dad."

Kedua remaja itu menghela nafas bersamaan.

"Hhh—ini butuh strategi," kata keduanya serempak.

.

Harry meninggalkan pesan di meja kerja Severus kalau dia mau ke tempat Remus dan mengantar Sirius pulang. Setelahnya dia akan langsung ke asrama Gryffindor. Tapi Draco memutuskan untuk langsung kembali ke asrama Slytherin. Jadilah mereka berpisah jalan di ujung tangga bawah tanah.

Harry segera menuju ke kelas Pertahanan terhadap Ilmu Hitam. Disana Sirius tampak sudah siap untuk pulang.

"_Morning_, Sirius, Remus," sapa Harry sambil menutup pintu kelas itu, "sepertinya bersemangat sekali, Sirius."

"_Well—fifty fifty_ sebenarnya. Aku senang sudah bebas, tapi aku juga malas kembali ke Grimmauld Place."

"Kenapa?" Harry duduk di bangku kosong sementara Sirius duduk diatas meja dan Remus berdiri di samping meja guru, "itu kan rumahmu."

Sirius tertawa pelan, "rumahku itu lebih banyak di rumah keluarga James, Harry," katanya miris, membuat Harry enggan bertanya lebih lanjut. Tapi Sirius tetaplah Sirius yang menganggap semua masalah itu enteng, "mungkin aku akan beli flat di daerah muggle."

"Muggle? Kau serius?" Harry menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Yeah—muggle. Kau tahu. Mereka itu bahkan lebih jenius dari penyihir. Kau tahu, aku punya sepeda motor muggle. Meski sudah aku utak-atik supaya bisa terbang. Ku rasa Hagrid yang menyimpannya sekarang. Aku akan mengambilnya nanti."

Mau tak mau Harry kagum dan penasaran juga. Sepeda motor terbang? Berkhayal tentang hal itu saja Harry tidak pernah.

Sirius memamerkan senyum lebarnya, "aku akan ajak kau naik itu kalau kau mau. Dulu James juga yang membantuku menyelesaikannya."

Saat itu Remus memandang jam sakunya, "sudah waktunya berangkat, Sirius."

"_Oh—okay_. Padahal aku masih ingin di sini sebentar lagi. Sedikit bernostalgia kan tidak salah."

Harry mengikuti dua orang dewasa itu keluar kelas dan menuju ke ruang kepala sekolah, "kalau kau mau, kau bisa mengunjungi Hogwarts di liburan musim panas. Dad biasanya juga tetap di sini. Kami jarang pulang ke Spinner's End."

"Selama liburan kau tetap di Hogwarts, Harry?" Sirius memandang anak baptisnya itu, "pasti serasa menjadi raja di kastil sebesar ini."

"Tidak selama dua bulan penuh. Aku juga bagi waktu untuk mengunjungi keluarga Weasley dan keluarga Malfoy. Musim panasku benar-benar sibuk."

Sirius mengacak-acak rambut Harry, "kalau begitu masukkan jadwal tambahan di agendamu untuk mengunjungiku di musim panas nanti."

"Pasti!!" kata Harry semangat.

Lalu mereka bertiga masuk ke ruangan kepala sekolah dimana Dumbledore sudah menunggu di depan perapian. Harry pun langsung kembali ke asrama Gryffindor setelah Sirius pulang ke rumahnya dengan jaringan floo. Dia juga sempat berjanji pada Remus untuk menyelesaikan pelajaran rahasia mereka tentang patronus. Remus memang menawarkan diri untuk mengajari Harry mantra tingkat tinggi itu, terlebih Harry sangat terganggu dengan kehadiran Dementor. Meski sekarang Dementor sudah tak ada lagi di Hogwarts, Harry tetap ingin menyempurnakan apa yang sudah dia pelajari sepanjang tahun ini.

.

"Kau mengalami petualang hebat, Harry. Menyesal kami tak ada di sana," kata Ron saat Harry 'pulang' ke asrama Gryffindor, "kau seperti sleebritis di Daily Prophet."

"Tapi syukurlah semua terungkap. Kau membebaskan orang tak bersalah, Harry," Hermione memandang kagum pada sahabatnya itu, "lalu sekarang Sirius sudah pulang?"

"Yeah. Tapi aku sudah janji akan mengunjunginya musim panas nanti. Kalian juga diundang. Dia penasaran sekali waktu aku bilang aku punya teman muggle yang lebih pintar dari penyihir pure-blood."

Ada semburat warna merah di pipi Hermione, "kau terlalu berlebihan, Harry."

"Berlebihan apa?" dengus Ron, "memang faktanya begitu.

Hermione tak peduli.

"Oya, Draco bilang kalau aku boleh menceritakan ini pada kalian," Harry memastikan tidak ada yang bisa mendengar mereka. Lalu dia pun menceritakan apa yang terjadi, dan juga tentang status Remus sebagai manusia serigala.

Bisa ditebak bagaimana reaksi Hermione dan Ron. Mereka sama sekali tidak menyangka kalau Profesor Lupin adalah seorang werewolf. Meski Hermione sebenarnya sudah curiga pada absennya Profesor Lupin setiap menjelang purnama.

"Tapi—Profesor Lupin akan tetap mengajar di Hogwarts, kan? Maksudku... dia guru yang oke," kata Ron.

Harry tersenyum, "pasti. Profesor Dumbledore bilang dia tidak pernah melihat murid-murid begitu bersemangat mengikuti kelas Pertahanan terhadap Ilmu Hitam. Jadi tahun depan—Remus akan tetap mengajar di Hogwarts."

.

#

.

Ini tahun yang benar-benar seru bagi Harry. Keluarganya bertambah lagi. Terlebih, ini adalah sahabat-sahabat orang tuanya, hidup Harry pasti akan lebih ramai lagi setelah ini.

"Jangan cengar-cengir begitu!!" Draco menghantam kepala Harry dengan buku, "cepat bereskan barangmu lalu kita ke Grimmauld Place."

Harry mengusap kepalanya, "kau ini brutal sekali sih. Dikit-dikit mukul," protesnya, "lagian aku sudah selesai mengepak barang, kok."

Draco memandang ke koper kecil Harry yang sama sekali tidak bisa dibilang rapi. Tapi karena sudah hafal sifat Harry yang 'semau gue'. Draco tidak bicara lagi dan menutup koper kecilnya.

Awal liburan musim panas kali ini, Harry memaksa Draco untuk menemaninya menginap di Grimmauld Place selama dua minggu. Setelahnya mereka akan langsung ke Malfoy Manor. Minggu depannnya lagi ke The Burrow. Draco tidak pernah mengalami musim panas sesibuk ini. Setelah semua beres, Harry pun dengan bersemangat menuruni tangga dan menuju ke ruang duduk dimana Severus sudah menunggu.

"Kalian sudah siap?" tanya Severus seraya mengambil wadah bubuk floo dari atas perapian.

"Siap!! Aku sudah tidak sabar bertemu dengan Sirius lagi," Harry mengambil segenggam penuh bubuk hijau itu, "aku duluan!!" Harry masuk dalam perapian dan berseru, "Grimmauld Place nomer dua belas!!"

Dia berpusing sejenak, lalu melangkah keluar dari perapian di ruangan yang asing untuknya. Tapi disana ada Sirius dan juga Remus.

"Selamat datang di rumah keluarga Black, Harry," Sirius menyambut anak baptisnya dan memeluk Harry.

"Hai Sirius, Remus."

Tak lama perapian kembali berkobar hijau dan bergantian, Draco dan Severus menapak keluar. Sirius pun menyambut orang-orang yang kini juga jadi bagian keluarganya itu.

"Kita akan bersenang-senang musim panas ini, Harry." janji Sirius yang ditanggapi senyuman penuh semangat dari Harry. Lalu dia memandang Severus. Sekarang dia sudah menerima sepenuhnya kalau Severus adalah ayah angkat Harry. Lagipula di sidang pembebasannya. Severus memberikan kesaksian yang meringankannya. Sungguh tidak pernah Sirius duga sebelumnya. Dan sekarang—dia menuruti kata-kata Remus untuk mulai melupakan dendam lama yang kekanakan itu. toh sekarang Severus adalah orang yang penting untuk Harry, Sirius tak mau merusak kebahagiaan anak itu dengan bertindak bodoh.

"Apa anggota orde sudah ada di sini?" tanya Severus langsung.

"Belum. Tapi Albus bilang sore ini semua akan berkumpul."

Mendengar itu, Harry langsung protes, "Hei!!! Ayolah!! Kami baru saja mulai liburan dan kalian sudah sibuk dengan urusan ini dan itu. Santai sehari juga tidak dosa kan?!" Harry melipat tangannya di dada, mencoba bersikap otoriter seperti keluarga Malfoy, tapi percuma, dia tidak ada bakat untuk itu.

Saat itu Remus berdiri, "Harry benar. Liburan musim panas baru saja dimulai. Ssetidaknya kita bisa santai sebentar sambil minum teh."

"Ide bagus," sahut Sirius, "Kreacher!!"

Dari pintu ruangan itu, muncullah peri rumah yang tampaknya sudah tua, "Master Sirius memanggil Kreacher?"

"Sediakan teh untuk para tamu."

"Baik, Master," peri rumah itu membungkuk, meski waahnya tampak sangat tidak ikhlas. Dia pun perdgi sambil menggumam entah apa.

Sirius menghela nafas, "maaf. Peri rumah itu memang menyebalkan. Bahksan sifatnya tidak berubah meski dua belas tahun sudah berlalu," lalu dia pun mempersilahkan semua tamunya duduk sambil menunggu Kreacher datang untuk mengantar teh dan biskuit.

.

Malam harinya, kahirnya para anggota Orde Phoenix sudah berkumpul di Grimmauld Place, yang ditawarkan Sirius sebagai markas utama. Harry dan Draco bertemu dengan banyak orang. Seperti Nymphadora Tonks, wanita yang lucu dan memiliki kemampuan metamorphmagus. Dengan cepat dia bisa akrab dengan Harry dan Draco. Lalu ada juga Kingsley Shacklebolt, pria yang memiliki wibawa alami yang terpancar di seluruh tubuhnya. Harry dan Draco langsung menaruh respek pada pria berbadan tegap itu.

Yang paling seru itu waktu keluarga Malfoy datang. Sirius seperti baru kena mantra petrificus totalus saat Narcissa memeluknya erat-erat. Harry sampai kesusahan menahan tawa.

Sebenarnya masih banyak lagi anggota Orde yang datang, termasuk Dumbledore. Tapi para orang dewasa dengan terang-terangan 'mengusir' Harry dan Draco dari ruang rapat...

"Mulai deh!! Kapan sih mereka berhenti memperlakukan kita seperti anak kecil?!" Harry membanting tubuhnya ke tempat tidur. Bahkan di Grimmauld Place pun Harry dan Draco maunya ada di satu kamar. Meski kali ini tidak sharing tempat tidur. Karena ternyata Grimmauld Place sangat luas dan tiap kamar tamu luasnya sangat lebar dan berisi dua tempat tidur yang nyaman.

"Kalau yang mereka bahas itu tentang Voldemort, harusnya aku diikutkan. Aku kan orang yang bersangkutan."

"Kau mau ngomel juga tidak akan membuatmu diizinkan mengikuti rapat," Draco menata barang-barangnya di lemari, "lagipula besok keluarga Weasley akan datang. Kita bisa bersenang-senang sendiri."

Mendengar itu, Harry nyengir, "kau benar. Besok Ron dan si kembar akan ikut kemari. Sayang Hermione masih liburan bersama keluarganya, kalau ada dia, pasti ada guide kalau kita mau jalan-jalan ke dunia muggle."

"Memang kau mau ngapain di dunia muggle? Lebih enak di Diagon Alley."

"Ah—tak mau. Aku tak mau ke Diagon Alley sebelum dekat waktunya kembali ke sekolah. Kalau kau ke sana pasti ujung-ujungnya ke Flourish and Blotts. Buku lagi, buku lagi. Kau, Hermione dan Blaise itu sudah seperti anak Ravenclaw salah asrama tahu!!"

Draco duduk di sebelah Harry, "memangnya ada larangan untuk membaca? Kaunya saja yang malas."

Harry memiringkan badannya, "kalau kau merasa pintar begitu, bantu aku mengerjakan tugas musim panas."

"Tidak mau. Itu urusanmu sendiri."

"Dasar pelit. Padahal Hermione saja mau membantuku."

"Kalau begitu jemput saja Hermione untuk membantumu mengerjakan tugas."

Mendengar nada bicara Draco, mendadak Harry merasa kesal. Dia menyambar sebuah bantal dan menghantamkannya ke kepala Draco.

"Auch!! Kau ini kenapa sih?" Draco langsung berdiri dan menghindar dari serangan Harry yang membabi buta.

"Kau yang kenapa. Nada bicaramu itu menyebalkan!!" Harry duduk dan terus menyerang Draco dengan bantal tidur yang lumayan besar itu. Jadilah mereka saling berkejaran mengelilingi kamar itu.

.

Seminggu sudah Harry juga Draco menginap di Grimmauld Place. Setelah Ron dan si kembar datang, Harry melupakan rasa betenya dan bersenang-senang dengan 3 anak keluarga Weasley yang sangat akrab dengannya itu. Harry juga membongkar sebuah rahasia pada Fred dan George.

"Profesor Lupin dan Sirius yang membuat peta ini? Cool!!" seru si kembar kompak.

"Tak disangka,"

"Profesor Lupin yang tampak kalem itu,"

"Salah satu dari The Marauders."

Lanjut mereka berdua bergantian, _"Wicked!!"_

"Kalian keterlaluan. Kenapa tidak memberi peta itu padaku," protes Ron tidak terima.

Itu mengundang decakan sok prihatin dari Fred dan George, "dengar ya, Ronykinkins. Kau itu tidak punya tampang sama sekali sebagai seorang marauders. Makanya kami berikan pada Harry."

"Omong-omong, Harry... bagaimana kau mendapatkan Marauder's Map itu lagi? Bukankah aku sudah menyerahkannya pada Severus?"

Harry tersenyum lebar, "aku selalu punya cara untuk 'menakluk'kan Dad," Katanya bangga.

Ron, Fred dan George tertawa luar biasa kencang, "kau benar-benar marauder muda, Harry. Sebaiknya kita berguru pada Lupin dan Sirius," seru si kembar semangat.

Draco menggelengkan kepala mendengar kehebohan di dekatnya itu. Dia lalu kembali fokus pada surat dari Theo yang baru saja sampai. Theo bilang kalau ayahnya dan beberapa Death Eater di Inner Circle mulai sering mengadakan pertemuan rutin. Dan menurut apa yang Theo dengar, ada kabar bahwa Voldemort sudah mendapatkan tubuh meski belum sempurna. Dan para Death Eater sekarang sedang mencari cara untuk memulihkan kondisi tuan mereka itu.

"_... Aku harus beritahu Dad juga Severus. Tapi kalau aku terang-terangan ke bawah, Harry pasti mengekor." _

Tapi rupanya Draco tak perlu mencari alasan untuk 'meloloskan diri' dari kamar itu karena pintu terketuk dan muncullah Narcissa.

"Draco, Blaise mencarimu," kata wanita itu.

Dengan sedikit kelewat semangat, Draco pun mengikuti ibunya keluar kamar dan menuju ke lantai bawah. Lalu mereka berpisah jalan, Narcissa kembali ke ruang rapat, sementara Draco menuju ke ruang duduk dimana kepala Blaise tampak di nyala api di perapian.

"Draco... untung kau sendiri," kata Blaise, "apa kau sudah dengar kabar dari Theo?"

"Yeah," Draco duduk di depan perapian, "aku baru akan memberitahukannya pada Dad."

Blaise tampak menoleh ke belakang, "sebenarnya akhir-akhir ini Mum sedang dekat dengan seorang pria. Sudah bukan berita baru sebenarnya, hanya saja... aku curiga kalau pria itu adalah seorang Death Eater."

" Kau serius?"

"Entahlah... Yang pasti aku masih tak mau menduga yang macam-macam. Tapi waktu baca surat dari Theo... aku khawatir kalau pihak Death Eater mulai mengumpulkan anggota baru."

Draco tampak berpikir sebentar, "ku rasa kau benar. Mereka pasti mulai mengincar keluarga-keluarga pureblood untuk berpihak pada mereka."

"Aku cuma mau mengabarkan hal itu saja. Mungkin kalau orang itu datang lagi, aku akan coba mencari informasi."

"Okay... asal jangan terlalu membahayakan dirimu."

Blaise mengangguk, "kalau begitu aku pergi dulu. Kalau ada kabar baru lagi, aku akan sampaikan padamu."

Dan api pun padam. Draco beranjak dari duduknya dan menuju ke ruang rapat. Dia mengetuk pintunya yang dibukakan oleh Molly.

"Draco, ada apa?"

"Boleh aku bicara dengan Dad sebentar?"

Saat itu Lucius muncul di belakang Molly, yang langsung beranjak pergi dan duduk di sebelah suaminya, "ada apa, son?"

Draco mengeluarkan surat dari Theo dan memberikannya pada Lucius, "tentang Kau-Tahu-Siapa."

Lucius pun menerima surat itu, "kembalilah ke kamarmu dan katakan pada Theo supaya menjauh dari kumpulan Death Eater kapanpun mereka ada di rumahnya."

"Okay, Dad."

Pintu ruang rapat itu kembali tertutup dan Draco pun menaiki tangga memuju kamarnya dan Harry yang jadi 'markas anak muda'.

"Lama sekali. Apa kata Blaise?" tanya Harry.

"Dia tidak bisa main selama musim panas ini," kata Draco asal, "Theo juga."

"Ah—berarti tidak bisa main Quidditch ramai-ramai lagi," keluh Harry yang tadi sedang menonton Ron main catur melawan Fred.

"Kan ada Sirius. Dia kan dihitung dua orang," Draco duduk di tempat tidurnya, di sebelah Harry.

.

"Kalian mau ke mana?" tanya Sirius, separuh meragukan telinganya sendiri.

"Kami mau ke Swalayan, Sirius. Di dekat sini ada kan?" ulang Harry sepolos yang dia bisa.

"Kalian mau apa kesana?" Molly tampak cemas, "kalau mau makanan ringan, aku bisa bikinkan kue atau biskuit untuk kalian."

Saat itu Fred dan George yang maju, "ayolah, Mum."

"Kami bukan anak kecil,"

"Ini bisa jadi pengalaman,"

"Berbaur di dunia muggle."

Para orang dewasa, Sirius, Remus, Narcissa dan Molly tak menemukan cara untuk mencegah anak-anak remaja itu.

"Kalian kalau sudah ada maunya memang susah dilawan," kata Narcissa dengan nada menyerah, "tapi bagaimana dengan uangnya? Apa kalian punya uang muggle?"

"Tenang saja—sudah kami pikirkan," kata Fred yang punya 'koneksi' luas, 'jadi—kami boleh pergi?"

"Ya ya—pergilah. Asal tongkat tetap kalian bawa," kata Sirius.

Setelah mendapat persetujuan, kelima remaja itu pun keluar dari Grimmauld Place yang terletak dekat di wilayah lingkungan muggle.

"Kau yakin bisa, Harry?" tanya Ron.

"Tenang saja. Sudah ada petunjuk step by step dari Hermione. Kita tinggal menyesuaikan diri saja."

"Tidak sabar lagi mencicipi makanan muggle," kata si kembar.

Draco berjalan dalam diam di sebelah Harry. Ini ide yang benar-benar gila. Kalau saja Draco tidak mengenal Harry sejak dulu, dia pasti menganggap otak Harry sedikit terganggu. Dan dia juga sudah hafal watak Harry yang tidak bisa dicegah kalau punya kemauan.

Dia juga heran, kenapa juga Hermione mau-maunya menuliskan penjelasan rinci tentang tata cara berbelanja di tempat muggle. Hampir satu gulungan penuh perkamen. Lengkap dari pertama masuk pintu, yang menurut penjelasan Hermione, akan terbuka sendiri begitu mereka mendekat, sampai ke cara membayar di kasir. Apa cewek itu tidak ada kerjaan lain?

Akhirnya mereka tiba juga di tempat tujuan. Harry juga sepertinya sudah menemukan jalan untuk menghabiskan uang Sakura liburannya untuk berbelanja disini.

"Okay guys!! Hari ini aku yang traktir!!"

Draco memutar bola matanya, _"Merlin... semoga kami bisa pulang dengan selamat malam ini. Aku tidak berani membayangkan reaksi Dad dan Severus kalau sampai tahu kami pergi ke tempat muggle."_

"Draco!!! C'mon!!"

Draco tersadar dan akhirnya dia pun menyusul Harry cs yang sudah ada di depan pintu masuk, yang memang teruka sendiri itu. Yah—tak apalah. Anggap saja ini pengalaman pertama di musim panas....

oxoxoxo

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

**To Be Continue**

oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

oxoxoxo

OSH!!! Chapter pendek. Epilog PoA dan Prolog GoF. Muga berkenan di hati *halah bahasa aku*

Ripiu?

*dihajar gara2 A/N ga mutu*


	12. Chapter 12

Here We Are

Disclaimer : J.K Rowling

Chara : Severus Snape – Harry Potter

Rate : K+ - T

Genre : Friendship / Family

oxoxoxo

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

**E N J O Y**

oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

oxoxoxo

"Akhirnya kita sama sekali tidak tahu apa yang dibicarakan di rapat Orde," kata Harry pada Draco saat mereka bersiap meninggalkan Grimmauld Place dan menuju ke stasiun King's Cross. Sampai akhir liburan musim panas, Harry, Draco juga anak-anak keluarga Weasley malah menghabiskan waktu di sana dan menjelajah ke tempat-tempat muggle yang ada di dekat Grimmauld Place. Apalagi setelah Hermione datang, rasa penasaran para penyihir muda itu makin memuncak hingga Hermione akhirnya benar-benar jadi guide yang menjelaskan ini itu.

"Memang bukan urusan kita," Draco membenahi blazernya, "aku berangkat duluan seperti biasa," dia menjejalkan barang-barangnya ke dalam perapian, "aku pergi, Mum," dia memeluk dan mencium pipi ibunya.

"Jangan bertindak sembrono di Hogwarts," pesan Narcissa.

"Katakan itu pada Harry. Bukan aku.

"Hei!!" protes Harry yang dicuekin mentah-mentah oleh Draco yang mengambil segenggam bubuk floo dan langsung menyerukan tempat tujuannya. Harry berkacak pinggang, "kau juga memperlakukan aku seperti anak kecil, tahu!!"

"Kau memang masih kecil kalau dibandingkan dengan Draco. Atau dia yang mengalami pendewasaan dini, ya?" Sirius menepuk-nepuk punggung Harry, "sudahlah—sana berangkat, kalau tidak kalian bisa tertinggal kereta."

Lalu bergantian Harry dan anak-anak keluarga Weasley plus Hermione pun berangkat ke stasiun King's Cross.

.

"Mana Draco?" bisik Hermione saat mereka sampai di stasiun, "tuh—ada sama Blaise dan Theo," Harry memandang sosok Draco yang sudah memasang topeng sempurna seorang Malfoy dan naik ke kereta bersama dua orang kepercayaannya itu.

"Ayo masuk!!" Harry pun mengajak dua sahabatnya itu naik sedangkan Ginny, Fred dan George sudah hilang entah kemana. Harry menemukan sebuah kompartemen kosong di gerbong pertama, ketiga Gryffindor itu pun duduk dan menaruh tas ransel mereka di rak atas.

Hermione memangku Crookshanks dan mengusap-usap kepala kucing berwajah gepeng itu, "sebenarnya aku penasaran pada kata-kata Sirius. Katanya tahun ini ada yang menarik di Hogwarts."

"Aku juga penasaran," kata Ron, "waktu aku tanya Dad, dia hanya bilang kalau tahun ini akan jadi tahun yang akan diingat di sejarah Hogwarts."

"Yah—kalau memang begitu, kita nikmati saja." Harry memandang ke luar saat kereta mulai bergerak.

Pikiran Harry kembali melayang pada kejadian di Piala Dunia Quidditch yang mereka lihat minggu lalu.

Karena Mr Weasley mendapat tiket gratis dari teman kerjanya di Kementrian, ia mengajak anak-anaknya juga Harry dan Hermione untuk menonton perhelatan piala dunia dari olahraga terfavorit di dunia sihir. Harry sih senang-senang saja, tapi dia kesal karena tidak bisa nonton berdekatan dengan Draco karena keluarga Malfoy diundang oleh Menteri secara langsung, jadi Draco, Lucius dan Narcissa ada di tribun undangan.

Tapi di akhir momen yang menyenangkan itu, mendadak semua pengunjung dikejutkan dengan sekelompok Death Eater yang mengacau di perkemahan di sekitar stadion piala dunia. Kejadian itu sama sekali tidak diduga, dengan pengamanan dari auror, para Death Eater bisa dengan mudahnya mengacau di sana.

Harry tak tahu apakah Lucius dan Severus ada di antara Death Eater itu, tapi yang pasti sejak kejadian di piala dunia itu, Harry sama sekali belum bertemu lagi dengan ayahnya maupun dengan Lucius. Draco dan Narcissa selalu bungkam setiap kali Harry bertanya. Sirius dan Remus juga begitu. Harry jadi kesal dibuatnya.

Sampai sekarang, berita penyerbuan Death Eater di Piala Dunia Quidditch masih menjadi topik utama Daily Prophet. Tak ada satu pun Death Eater yang berhasil ditangkap, dan Tanda Kegelapan milik Voldemort yang terbentuk di langit pun sampai saat ini masih menghantui mimpi-mimpi Harry.

"Ah!!" Harry mengusap bekas lukanya. Sebenarnya sejak kejadian itu, bekas luka Harry sering sekali terasa sakit. Dia ingin bicara dengan Severus, tapi dia juga tidak mau membebani ayahnya itu.

"Kau baik-baik saja, Harry?" tanya Hermione cemas melihat wajah Harry yang pucat.

"Ya, Hermione. Aku baik-baik saja."

"Kalau kau tidak enak badan, lebih baik tidur saja."

"Tidak—tidak usah. Aku tidak apa-apa," Harry berusaha mengacuhkan nyeri di bekas lukanya. Tapi dia benarbenar harus bicara dengan Severus... karena mimpi yang selama ini menghantuinya menyangkut Voldemort. Mungkin setelah acara pembukaan tahun ajaran nanti, dia akan menyelinap sebentar untuk bicara dengan Severus.

.

Asik mengobrol seru tentang apa saja yang muncul di kepala mereka, Harry, Ron dan Hermione sampai tidak merasa kalau hari sudah siang dan troli penjual makanan sudah ada di depan kompartemen mereka.

"Mau sesuatu dari troli, anak-anak?" tawar wanita penjualnya.

Harry dan Ron berdiri, tapi Hermione tidak, dia masih punya simpanan coklat dan snack yang dia beli di mini market bersama para penyihir muda yang tingkahnya hampir bisa disamakan dengan anak umur lima tahun yang diberi permen, well—kecuali Draco pastinya.

Ron membeli Licorice Wand dan langsung duduk lagi, sementara Harry masih bingung memilih. Saat itu datanglah tiga gadis dari Ravenclaw. Harry langsung bengong sejenak saat dia bertemu pandang dengan Cho Chang, salah satu dari ketiga gadis itu. Cho adalah gadis keturunan asia yang menarik perhatian Harry sejak akhir tahun ajaran ketiga lalu. Harry seperti melayang tinggi saat Cho tersenyum padanya. Dia sampai lupa membeli coklat kodok saking terpananya pada gadis yang bermain sebagai Seeker itu.

"Kenapa kau cengar-cengir begitu?" tanya Ron saat Harry kembali duduk di sebelahnya tanpa membeli apapun.

"Tidak—tak ada apa-apa."

Saat itu hanya Hermione yang tersenyum penuh arti.

.

#

.

Selesai acara seleksi, para murid sudah bersiap untuk menyantap hidangan, tapi ternyata meja-meja panjang di hall itu masih tetap kosong. Lalu Profesor Dumbledore pun berdiri, menyita seluruh perhatian seisi Aula Besar tanpa suara. Setelah semua tenang, barulah Dumbledore bicara.

"Tahun ini—Hogwarts tidak akan menjadi rumah untuk kalian saja. Dan tahun ini pula—akan jadi tahun yang bersejarah di Hogwarts," katanya.

Saat itu muncul meja-meja tambahan di dekat meja guru dan masuklah orang-orang yang tak dikenal oleh para murid. Kemudian Dumbledore pun menjelaskan kalau tahun ini, Turnamen Triwizard yang melegenda akan diselenggarakan di Hogwarts. Itu berarti dua Sekolah Sihir dari luar negri akan ikut berpartisipasi dan akan tinggal di Hogwarts sepanjang tahun ini. Beauxbatons dan Durmstrang... itulah nama dua sekolah sihir lain yang akan menjadi 'tamu' untuk Hogwarts. Dengung penuh semangat mengisi Aula Besar itu. bagaimana tidak, turnamen ini sudah lama sekali tidak diadakan, dan sekarang, akan digelar di Hogwarts.

Kemudian Dumbledore memperkenalkan orang-orang yang bertanggung jawab akan turnamen ini. Ada Bartemius Crouch, di belakangnya ada Percy yang sekarang bekerja di Kementrian. Harry memang tidak begitu akrab dengan Percy, tapi melihat lagaknya sekarnag di barisan orang-orang Kementrian, dia terlihat makin angkuh saja. Harry mendengar Ron dan si kembar terkikik saat melihat kakak mereka.

Selain mereka, ada juga seorang tua aneh dengan mata palsu yang trus berputar di rongganya. Harry berani bersumpah kalau untuk sedetik, mata itu berhenti dan memandang tepat ke arahnya.

"Siapa dia?" tanya Harry pada Ron.

"Dia? Dia itu Mad-eye Moody."

"Mad-eye Moody? Auror yang terkenal itu?" Hermione memandang orang yang sama, "aku pernah baca kalau separuh tawanan di Azkaban adalah atas jasanya."

"Kau benar, Hermione. Dia Auror yang hebat. Meski, _yeah_—pengalaman dengan sihir-sihir hitam mulai membuatnya terganggu. Aku dengar dari Dad kalau Moody sebenarnya sudah pensiun, tapi tak tahu kenapa dia mau datang kemari."

Lalu setelah perkenalan para staff turnamen, Dumbledore akhirnya memperkenalkan para tamu dari negri tetangga. Yang pertama adalah Sekolah Sihir wanita, Beauxbatons. Pintu besar Aula Besar terbuka dan para murid lelaki Hogwarts langsung terpana melihat siswi-siwi Beauxbatons yang menurut mereka levelnya di atas gadis-gadis Hogwarts.

"Bloody hell, Harry!! Lihat wanita itu," bisik Ron.

Tak hanya Ron yang heran, seisi Aula Besar itu dibuat terpana oleh munculnya Madam Maxime yang bertubuh tinggi besar. Mirip dengan Hagrid. Wanita itu berjalan dengan cueknya tidak peduli pada pandangan yang terarah dengannya, lalu dia pun menyapa Dumbledore. Saat itu, muncullah sebuah meja panjang lain di sisi kanan Aula Besar. Dumbledore mempersilahkan para murid dari Beauxbatons untuk duduk di sana.

Setelahnya, pintu Aula Besar kembali terbuka dan kini muncullah para siswa dari Durmstrang yang rata-rata bertubuh kekar. Kali ini seluruh murid heboh karena diantara siswa itu ada seorang Victor Krum. Seeker tim nasional Quidditch yang mereka lihat saat piala dunia lalu. Kali ini giliran para siswi yang sibuk bisik sana-sini. Igor Karkaroff adalah kepala sekolahnya. Entah kenapa, Harry tak suka dengan oerang itu. Meja lain di sisi kiri Aula Besar menjadi tempat duduk untuk siswa dari Durmstrang.

Dumbledore kembali meminta perhatian seisi Aula Besar, "siswa Beauxbatons dan Durmstrang akan menjadi bagian dari keluarga Hogwarts untuk setahun ke depan. Jadi aku minta kalian semua bisa menjalin persahabatan dimana itu pula yang menjadi misi di balik turnamen ini."

Kepala sekolah Hogwarts itu memberi isyarat pada Filch yang sedari tadi keberadaannya tak terdeteksi di dalam Aula Besar itu, kini mendekati Dumbledore sambil menggotong sebuat peti bertahta intan permata dan bersepuh emas. Peti itu tampak sudah sangat tua, Filch meletakkannya dengan hati-hati di atas meja yang sudah disediakan.

Dumbledore lalu megetukkan tongkat sihirnya tiga kali pada bagian atas peti yang langsung membuka. Lalu dia mengambil sebuah piala dari dalam peti itu. Seandainya saja tidak ada api yang menari-nari sampai ke tepiannya, piala itu akan tampak sebagai piala tua belaka.

Piala itu dilatakkan oleh Dumbledore diatas peti yang kini sudah menutup lagi kemudian dia pun menjelaskan peraturan tentang pelaksanaan turnamen ini yang mana langsung menuai protes keras dari sebagian besar siswa begitu dikatakan kalau yang boleh mengikuti turnamen ini hanyalah yang sudah berusia 17 tahun keatas. Beauxbatons dan Durmstrang tampak tak terkejut, pastinya mereka sudah diberitahu sebelumnya. Lagipula memang yang ada di sini memang sudah dewasa.

Dumbledore berhasil menenangkan seisi Aula Besar, lalu dia pun menggambar sebuah lingkaran biru di sekeliling piala itu, "ini—adalah Lingkaran Batas Usia. Aku peringatkan bagi kalian yang belum berusia 17, jangan mencoba untuk melewati garis ini."

Setelahnya, barulah makan malam dimulai meski masih saja diwarnai gumaman protes dari para murid.

.

Malam harinya, seperti kebiasaannya sebelum tidur, Harry mengobrol sebentar dengan Draco. dia kaget juga sih saat tahu Draco tidak begitu tertarik dengan Turnamen Triwizard. Dia hanya bilang kalau itu buang-buang waktu, padahal tahun depan mereka sudah harus mengikuti O.W.L. Harry sekali lagi menemukan persamaan Draco dan Hermione, maniak belajar. Well—meski Draco belum separah Hermione dan hanya belajar serius kalau waktu ujian sudah dekat. Tapi tetap saja Harry heran, turnamen ini kan seru sekali. Kenapa Draco sama sekali tidak menampakkan minat, ya?

Jam sebelas malam, akhirnya Harry menutup jurnalnya dan bersiap untuk tidur. Teman-teman sekamarnya sudah lelap sedari tadi. Harry akhirnya lupa sama sekali untuk menyelinap ke tempat Severus. Padahal dia benar-benar ingin bicara, juga kalau dibolehkan, Harry mau minta sedikit ramuan Tidur Tanpa Mimpi.

"Ah—semoga saja aku tidak mimpi buruk malam ini."

Dan Harry pun memejamkan matanya.

.

#

.

Seminggu telah berlalu sejak pendaftaran turnamen Triwizard di buka. Selama seminggu juga Aula Besar jadi tempat nongkrong para murid untuk melihat siapa-siapa saja yang berani untuk mendaftarkan diri dalam turnamen bergengsi ini.

Harry sebenarnya ingin juga bergabung dengan Ron dan yang lain sampai malam. tapi hari sabtu begini adalah kesempatan untuk bicara dengan Severus tanpa diganggu oleh siapapun. Maka Harry pun pamitan pada Ron dan Hermione lalu keluar dari Aula Besar untuk menuju ke rumahnya di Hogwarts. Draco melihat Harry yang keluar dengan sedikit terburu-buru. Jadilah dia juga meninggalkan Blaise dan Theo untuk menyusul Harry ke tempat Severus.

"Harry!! Kenapa jalanmu cepat sekali?" Draco baru bisa menyusul Harry saat mereka sampai ke depan pintu tempat tinggal Severus.

"Aku harus bicara dengan Dad. Denganmu juga. ini—masalah mimpiku..."

Draco, yang tahu masalah mimpi buruk Harry, mengangguk dan ikut masuk bersama Harry. tak seperti biasa, Severus ada di ruangan itu, duduk di depan perapian dan bersantai sambil membaca.

"Dad, aku harus bicara denganmu. Ini penting!!" Harry duduk di dekat Severus sementara Draco mau repot-repot menutup pintu kayu itu sebelum duduk di samping Harry.

Severus memandang wajah Harry, tak biasanya dia lihat pemuda itu panik, "ada apa, Harry? Kau seperti baru saja melihat grim."

"Jangan menyindirku, Dad. Ini bahkan lebih parah dari grim... ini tentang Voldemort."

Severus menutup bukunya dan sepenuhnya memperhatikan Harry, "apa yang kau maksud ini berhubungan dengannya?"

"Dad, akhir-akhir ini aku sering sekali bermimpi hal yang sama. Aku seperti ada di sebuah manor tua yang tak terawat lagi. lalu—di dalam sana ada Voldemort. Dia bersama dua orang. Yang satunya memakai topeng Death Eater, yang lainnya—aku tak begitu ingat wajahnya karena gelap sekali di sana. Lalu ada juga seekor ular besar, namanya Nagini."

Severus menatap tajam pada Harry, hanya Death Eater di inner circle yang pernah melihat ular peliharaan Pangeran Kegelapan itu.

"Lalu Dad... Voldemort... dia membunuh seorang muggle tua. Sepertinya penjaga Manor itu. Namanya Frank. Dad—Voldemort... sepertinya punya rencana besar dan jahat."

"Dia selalu punya rencana jahat, Harry," kata Severus, "kau memimpikan itu terus menerus?"

Harry mengangguk.

"Sepertinya yang ditakutkan oleh Albus terbukti," Severus berdiri, "Draco, aku mau mulai sekarang kau ajari Harry occlumency. Dia akan butuh itu."

"O-Occlumency? Apa itu?" tanya Harry bingung.

"Kau akan tahu kalau kau sudah praktek," kata Severus, "aku akan bicara sebentar dengan Albus," dan dia pun keluar dari ruangan itu.

Harry menoleh pada Draco, "hei—apa itu occlumency?"

Draco menghela nafas sebelum memulai penjelasannya, "occlumency, adalah sebuah ilmu sihir yang berguna untuk 'membentengi' pikiranmu."

"Untuk apa aku harus membentengi pikiranku?"

Draco mengangkat bahunya, "mana aku tahu. Tapi karena Severus sendiri yang memintaku, aku harus mengajarimu," dia pun berdiri dan menghadap Harry, "kebalikan dari occlumency, adalah legilimency. Dimana seseorang yang menguasai ini akan bisa masuk dalam pikiran orang lain. Aku bukan legilimens yang handal, tapi bahkan Dad dan Severus mengakui kalau aku memiliki bakat di bidang occlumency."

"Apa ini sulit?"

"Tergantung tekadmu," Draco mengeluarkan tongkat sihirnya, "dua ilmu sihir ini tak berhubungan dengan fisik tapi dengan mental. Kau harus ingat itu. Berdirilah!"

Harry pun menurut dan berdiri di depan Draco.

"Siapkan tongkatmu. Kau butuh itu saat ini," Draco mengarahkan tongkat Hawthorn miliknya pada Harry, "kau akan merasa pusing saat aku memasuki pikiranmu, jadi sebisa mungkin dorong gangguan yang kau rasakan."

Harry mengangguk dan meyiapkan dirinya.

"Legilimens!!"

Tubuh Harry tersentak saat merasakan ada yang yang masuk dalam kepalanya. Mendadak dia terseret dan seolah melihat rekaman ingatannya dalam aturan yang kacau balau.

"_Pertahanan dirimu Harry!!"_ suara Draco terdengar jauh.

Mendadak Harry terlempar kembali pada kesadarannya dan menemukan tubuhnya sudah terduduk di lantai. Nafasnya tersengal seperti baru saja berlari kencang, "a-apa yang barusan itu?"

"Itulah legilimency. Ahli yang menguasai ini akan mampu mengutak-atik ingatan seseorang, menghapus yang ada dan menambah yang sebenarnya tak ada dalam ingatan. Jauh lebih berbahaya dan fatal dari sekedar jampi memori biasa," Draco membantu Harry berdiri dan duduk lagi di sofa, "occlumency bukan ilmu sihir yang bisa dipelajari satu atau dua hari. Bisa berbulan-bulan, atau tahunan. Seperti kataku tadi, semua tergantung tekadmu."

"Dan kau... sudah menguasai occlumency?"

Draco mengangguk, "kau tahu sendiri kalau Malfoy Manor sering menjadi tempat berkumpulanya para Death Eater. Aku harus menjaga baik-baik isi kepalaku kalau tidak mau semua rencana Profesor Dumbledore akan terbongkar karena jati diri kami diketahui oleh para Death Eater."

"Apa kau juga merasakan hal yang sama seperti yang aku rasakan?" Harry mulai bisa mengatur nafasnya lagi.

"Lebih buruk lagi. Dad adalah ahli legilimens yang setara dengan Severus. Tekniknya sama sekali tidak terasa seperti aku barusan, sangat halus, tapi efek yang dihasilkan berkali lipat. Aku sampai merasa mual dua hari di latihan pertamaku."

Harry menelan ludah paksa, "apa aku bisa menguasainya?"

"Tentu saja kau bisa," kata Draco, "kau saja bisa menguasai mantra patronus. Itu mantra setingkat auror. Occlumency jauh lebih mudah dari mantra itu," Draco duduk di sebelah Harry, "aku tidak tahu pasti kenapa Severus memintaku mengajarimu ini. Tapi aku harus pastikan kau menguasainya. Jadi setiap akhir pekan, kita akan berlatih. Okay?"

"Okay... berarti sekarang di akhir pekan aku juga tidak bisa bersantai, ya..."

"Tak usah merajuk seperti anak kecil. Semakin cepat kau kuasai, semakin cepat kau bisa bersantai."

"Iya iya—kau ini bahkan lebih galak dari Profesor McGonagall!!" protes Harry, "menyebalkan!!"

.

Saat Severus kembali, hal pertama yang dia tanyakan adalah apa Harry sudah mencoba berlatih occlumency atau belum. Dia tampak puas saat Draco bilang kalau mereka sudah berlatih tiga kali, tapi Harry menyerah karena sudah tidak sanggup dan akan melanjutkannya setelah makan malam nanti.

"Dad—apa Dad tahu tugas apa saja yang akan diberikan untuk para juara di turnamen nanti?" tanya Harry saat mereka menikmati teh di sore hari.

"Kalaupun aku tahu, aku tidak akan memberitahumu. Lagipula itu Top Secret. Mana mungkin aku sembarangan memberitahukannya pada orang lain."

"Kenapa? Aku masih 14 tahun, mana mungkin nekad mendaftarkan diri."

"Tetap tidak bisa," Severus meminum tehnya, "kau sendiri bagaimana, Draco? siapa anak Slytherin yang mendaftar?"

"Mana aku tahu. Bukan urusanku mereka mau mendaftar atau tidak. Lagipula senior di sana cuma modal tampang saja yang sangar."

Hampir saja Harry menyemburkan tehnya saat mendengar Draco bicara begitu, "kau ini tega banget sih?"

"Memang nyatanya begitu. Hanya berpegang pada kelicikan dan trik tidak akan membuat orang selamat di turnamen ini," Draco mengambil biskuit coklat yang gara-gara Harry, kini jadi camilan favoritnya juga.

Mereka berbincang santai. Tapi Severus lebih banyak bertanya tentang pelajaran. Tahun depan adalah titik pertama yang menentukan karir siswa di dunia kerja. O.W.L akan menjadi pertimbangan kalau seseorang akan melamar sebuah pekerjaan.

"Bicara tentang masa depan, kalian ingin bekerja sebagai apa kalau sudah lulus dari Hogwarts?" tanya Severus.

"Auror," jawab Draco langsung.

"Err..." Harry kebingungan, jujur dia belum memikirkan apa yang akan dia lakukan setelah lulus Hogwarts, "entahlah... mungkin aku akan jadi pemain Quidditch pro."

"Kau ini benar-benar maniak Quidditch, ya? Tidak puas main tujuh tahun di Hogwarts?"

"Biar saja. Lagi pula Quidditch asik kok," Harry mengabiskan tehnya, "apalagi sekarang aku punya Firebolt dari Siri..." Harry langsung menghentikan ucapannya begitu teringat kalau ini adalah topik sensitif.

Ya.. memang benar Sirius membelikan Harry Firebolt di ulang tahunnya yang kemarin. Katanya sebagai 'pembayaran hutang' selama tiga belas tahun. Tapi rupanya itu membuat Severus sedikit marah, karena Sirius memberikan hadiah semahal itu untuk Harry.

Sirius juga ngotot kalau Harry berhak mendapatkan sapu hebat itu. menurut Sirius, atlit yang hebat harus mendapat sapu yang hebat juga. sejak saat itu, sempat jadi perang dingin juga antara Severus dan Sirius. Untung saja Remus bisa menenangkan mereka berdua dan akhirnya masalah beres. Tapi biar bagaimana, Harry tetap saja merasa tidak enak sudah membuat masalah.

"Aku sudah tidak memperdulikan masalah itu lagi. Yang penting kau berjanji untuk menjaga dirimu selama pertandingan!"

"Aku janji, Dad!!" kata Harry seketika.

.

Malam harinya, Severus ikut makan di Aula Besar. Permintaan Dumbledore yang ingin semua staff guru selalu hadir di Aula Besar untuk menghormati para tamu. Draco sudah mengirim pesan untuk Blaise dan Theo kalau dia sedang 'tidak enak badan' dan harus istirahat di Hospital Wing. Dengan begitu tak akan ada yang curiga kalau Draco tak hadir di Aula Besar saat makan malam.

"Ayo kita latihan lagi," kata Draco begitu mereka sudah selesai makan malam. Kali ini mereka berlatih di kamar.

Harry menyiapkan diri dan latihan pun terus berlanjut hingga hampir tengah malam. Harry tak sanggup lagi saat berkali-kali pikirannya dimasuki oleh Draco. rasanya pusing dan mual. Kali ini Draco sudah siap 'obat darurat' untk efek legilimensi. Coklat. Harry menerima dan memakannya dengan suka cita. Seketika tubuhnya terasa rileks lagi.

"Kau bohong..." kata Harry lirih, "kau bilang ini lebih mudah dari Patronus, tapi nyatanya, efeknya malah lebih tidak menyenangkan daripada kalau berhadapan dengan dementor."

"Oh—jadi kau lebih suka kalau jiwamu disedot mahkluk menjijikkan itu?"

"Bukan begitu juga," Harry berdiri dengan susah payah, "paling tidak kalau berhadapan dengan dementor, kita tahu wujudnya bagaimana. Kalau ini kan lewat pikiran, aku tidak tahu kapan kau akan mengacak-acak pikiranku."

Saat Harry bilang begitu, Draco baru sadar alasan apa yang membuat Severus ingin Harry menguasai occlumency, "kita mulai lagi atau kau mau istirahat?"

"Teruskan saja! Aku masih kuat," Harry menyiagakan tongkatnya lagi.

.

Akhirnya mereka berdua menyerah saat jam sudah menunjukkan waktu pukul 3 pagi. Harry terbaring lemas di tempat tidur, Draco juga bernasib sama.

"Aku tidak sanggup lagi. Kepalaku rasanya mau pecah."

Draco memejamkan mata. Kantuk dan lelah membuatnya malas bicara. Dia menoleh dan terkejut kalau ternyata Harry sudah tidur. Padahal sedetik sebelumnya masih bicara. "Kenapa dia bisa tidur secepat ini?" Draco menggelengkan kepalanya. Dia bangun dan menyelimuti Harry. Sejenak dia diam dan memandang wajah tidur Harry. Polos, seperti anak kecil yang tidak berdosa.

Draco tahu kalau kini dia memandang Harry lebih dari sekedar sahabat atau saudara. Ada satu rasa posesif yang membuat Draco ingin kalau Harry selalu ada di dekatnya. Tapi dia tidak berani mengungkapkan apa yang dia rasa. Dia tidak mau persahabatan yang sudah lama terjalin ini jadi rusak. Terlebih saat ini Draco tahu kalau Harry tengah memendam rasa suka pada Chang, si gadis Ravenclaw.

Saat ini yang bisa Draco lakukan hanya memandang Harry dari jauh, menyimpan rapat rasa posesif itu di bilik terdalam hatinya. Beruntung dia seorang occlumens yang handal, setidaknya apa yang ada dalam hatinya hanyalah milik dia seorang.

"G'nite, Harry," Draco menyibak poni Harry dan melepas kacamata pemuda itu sebelum berbaring di sebelahnya. Menikmati waktu singkat kebersamaannya dengan pemuda bermata emerald yang sudah mencuri hatinya ini...

oxoxoxo

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

**To Be Continue**

oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

oxoxoxo

NYAMPUUURRR!!! Ini ga jelas idenya dari Movie atau dari buku OTL Maap kalu pada bingung. Abis—sering nonton filmnya daripada baca bukunya. Tapi di film deskripsinya ga jelas jadi nyomot dari buku TTATT Maapkan saia TT__TT

Dan akhirnya... ada juga hint Drarry^^ Lama bener ya? Ampe nunggu 12 chapter dulu^^

Soo..... Ripiu ripiu? Nanti apdetnya bisa 3 hari sekali^^


	13. Chapter 13

Here We Are

Disclaimer : J.K Rowling

Chara : Severus Snape – Harry Potter

Rate : K+ - T

Genre : Friendship / Family

oxoxoxo

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

**E N J O Y**

oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

oxoxoxo

Sebulan hampir berlalu, waktu pendaftaran untuk turnamen Triwizard akan berakhir hari sabtu; besok. Para murid mulai penasaran siapa saja yang akan terpilih jadi peserta. Masing-masing satu dari tiap sekolah, ini pasti akan jadi tontonan menarik.

"Kau pikir siapa yang akan terpilih dari Hogwarts?" tanya Ron di sore hari saat kelas mereka selesai semua.

"Entahlah. Aku sih berharap dari Gryffindor. Angelina mungkin. Biar perempuan, dia tangguh," kata Harry.

"Aku setuju dengan Harry," kata Hermione.

"O yeah?" Ron tampak ragu, "bukannya kau penggemar si Diggory itu? Kau bilang kemungkinan besar, cowok cantik Hufflepuff itu yang akan terpilih."

"Aku bilang begitu sebelum Angelina mendaftar. Jelas aku mendukung asramaku," kata Hermione sewot, "tapi aku akan mendukung siapa pun yang terpilih dari Hogwarts."

"Meski Slytherin?" Harry yang bertanya.

Hermione bimbang sebelum menjawab, "... yeah—meski Slytherin."

Harry tertawa, "tenang saja, Draco bilang anak Slytherin itu menang tampang doank, nyali sih tidak ada kalau sendirian."

"Tapi Draco cs dih tidak termasuk, ya?" Hermione membenahi letak tasnya, "mereka itu kan memang _single fighter_. Apa-apa dikerjakan sendiri."

Harry mengangguk mengiyakan.

Lalu mereka bertiga keluar dari kastil dan bersantai di tepi danau. Di sisi yang lain, tampak kapal besar mirip Durmstrang. Ada juga sekawanan gadis di dekat jembatan kayu yang menjadi pintu masuk ke kapal itu. Ron menduga kalau gadis-gadis itu adalah kelompok penggemar Krum.

Sejenak mereka berbincang santai di bawah pohon sambil mengamati ulah cumi-cumi raksasa yang sepertinya sedang unjuk diri di depan para tamu. Cumi-cumi yang aneh. Harry baru saja mengomentari pendapat Ron tentang rencana Fred dan George untuk 'membodohi' Lingkaran Batas Usia buatan Dumbledore dengan ramuan penua yang mana hasilnya gagal total, saat itu dia tak sengaja melihat ke arah pintu kastil di mana ada Draco, Blaise dan Theo. Draco tampaknya sedang marah-marah pada Theo, tumben sekali. Draco yang jarang menunjukkan emosinya bosa terang-terangan marah seperti itu.

Harry mengeluarkan jurnalnya dan menulis, _"kenapa kau marah-marah pada Theo? Kalau sudah tenang, balas ini, ya?!"_ lalu dia menyimpan buku terpentingnya itu kembali ke tas.

"Aku tidak sabar menunggu besok. Aku yakin kalau Krum akan menjadi Juara Durmstrang," kata Ron menggebu.

Puas mengobrol, mereka lalu mengunjungi Hagrid yang sedang merawat kuda-kuda terbang milik Beauxbatons. Tak perlu trio Gryffindor itu saling bicara, mereka sudah tahu kalau guru Pemeliharaan Satwa Gaib itu sedang dilanda asmara pada Madam Maxime. Well—karena wanita itu mungkin adalah satu-satunya yang 'seimbang' untuk Hagrid. Mereka mengobrol sebentar dengan Hagrid dan kemudian kembali ke dalam kastil karena sebentar lagi waktu makan malam akan tiba.

Seperti biasa, pusat perhatian masihlah piala api yang terus memamerkan gemulai gerakan apinya yang berkobar indah. Gairah dan rasa penasaran makin menjadi mengingat besok ketiga Juara akan terpilih dan turnamen ini pun secara resmi sudah dimulai.

.

Usai makan malam, Harry langsung menuju kamar dan mengambil jurnalnya, sudah berubah putih, jadi Draco sudah membalas pesannya tadi. Harry duduk di tempat tidurnya dan membaca tulisan Draco.

"_Aku bukannya marah pada Theo. Aku cemas padanya."_

Harry menautkan alisnya lalu menulis, _"cemas? Memang kenapa dengannya?"_

Tak Harry duga, balasannya cepat sekali, _"aku hanya khawatir karena sekarang rumah Theo menjadi markas Death Eater. Sama seperti Malfoy Manor. Dan kau tahu sendiri—hanya Theo yang membelot di keluarganya, tidak seperti aku... tapi dia nekad terus mencuri dengar semua rapat Death Eater."_

"_Itu kan bahaya sekali!!"_

"_Karena itu aku marah padanya. Kita butuh informasi, ya, itu benar, tapi tidak berarti dia harus mempertaruhkan nyawanya tiap waktu kan?"_

Harry tertegun merasakan kecemasan Draco di tiap kata yang muncul di buku itu. memang sih Draco terkesan cuek, tapi sebenarnya dia juga khawatir pada Blaise dan Theo. Tulisan Draco muncul lagi di buku itu.

"_Untung saja natal tahun ini kita tetap di Hogwarts, aku tidak perlu cemas si Theo akan melakukan hal-hal gila lagi. Lama kelamaan aku malah berpikir dia yang pantas di Gryffindor dibanding denganmu."_

Harry tertawa, _"sayang tidak bisa tukar asrama,"_ katanya, _"o iya, menurutmu, siapa yang akan terpilih menjadi Juara Hogwarts?"_ dia mendadak mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"—_Kau kan sudah tahu aku tidak minat dengan turnamen ini. Siapa saja boleh, Diggory atau cewek dari asramamu."_

"_Namanya Angelina. Masa kau tidak hafal juga sih? Kan kau juga melawan dia di pertandingan Quidditch."_

"_Mana aku tahu. Gryffindor yang aku kenal cuma kau, Hermione dan para Weasley itu."_

"_Ya paling tidak kan kau hafalkan nama anggota tim lawanmu."_

"_Tidak peduli."_

"_Hhh—dasar kau ini. Jangan-jangan di Slytherin pun kau cuma akrab dengan Blaise dan Theo ya?"_

"_Memang benar."_

Harry melongo membaca balasan Draco yang lugas begitu. Maka obrolan berlanjut dengan hal-hal lain seperti PR, atau ramalam Trelawney tentang turnamen ini. Juga tentang pertandingan Quidditch antar asrama yang dihapuskan karena turnamen ini akan memakan waktu sepanjang tahun. Setelah lama sekali mengobrol lewat jurnal itu, Harry mulai mengantuk. Dia juga lihat teman-temannya mulai masuk ke kamar dan mengucapkas selamat malam padanya.

"_Draco, aku sudah mengantuk setengah mati. Besok kita ketemu di tempat Dad."_

"_Tentu saja. Kau masih butuh latihan occlumency."_

"_Uuh—okay..."_

"_Jangan malas-malasan. Kau sudah banyak kemajuan. Kalau kau tidak terus berlatih sendiri, percuma."_

"_Iya iya, Profesor Malfoy. Kau ini pasti jadi seperti Dad seandainya jadi guru."_

"_Sayangnya aku tidak berminat jadi pengajar."_

"_Ya sudah. Aku benar-benar harus tidur,"_ Harry menguap lebar, membuat tulisannya jadi berantakan, _"g'nite, Draco."_

"_G'nite, Harry."_

.

Draco menutup jurnalnya dan merebahkan diri. Dia memejamkan mata dan membiarkan pikirannya berkelana entah kemana. Antara kecemasannya tetang Theo, juga tentang Harry, lalu tentang Turnamen yang entah kenapa membuat perasaannya tidak enak. Apalagi tadi Blaise bilang dia tidak sengaja melihat Igor Karkaroff, bicara dengan Severus dan menyebut-nyebut tentang Dark Mark.

Draco tahu kalau Karkaroff adalah mantan Death Eater, dia menulis surat pada ayahnya dan mendapat informasi itu. Lucius juga bilang padanya kalau mereka harus berhati-hati terhadap Karkaroff, dia licik dan bia melakukan apa saja demi mendapat apa yang dia inginkan. Tapi dia juga seorang pengecut yang tidak mau bertanggung jawab atas perbuatannya.

"Ini pasti jadi tahun yang sangat menyebalkan."

Saat itu Blaise dan Theo masuk ke dalam kamar.

"Sudah mau tidur, Draco?" tanya Theo sementara Blaise langsung rebahan di tempat tidurnya sendiri.

"Darimana kalian?" Draco menyimpan jurnalnya ke dalam tas, "tidak melakukan hal aneh lagi, kan?"

"Ini disekolah—hal aneh apa yang bisa aku lakukan?" tanya Theo yang merasa kalau pertanyaan Draco tadi hanya ditunjukkan untuknya, "aku tidak mau cari pekara di sekolah," Theo duduk di tempat tidurnya, "lagian gara-gara kau Blaise jadi seperti bodyguard-ku. Kemana-mana selalu mengikuti aku."

Draco mendengus, _"kalau Blaise sih tidak perlu perintahku juga mau-mau saja mengikutimu sepanjang hari,"_ batinnya, _"... memang enak kalau satu asrama. Bisa bertemu kapan pun. Tidak bakal kelewat cemas juga," _pikiran Draco makin melantur.

"HEI!! Diajak bicara malah malamun!!"

Suara Theo yang keras mengembalikan kesadaran Draco yang dengan tanpa bersalah –akhirnya- memandang Theo, "kau bilang apa barusan?"

Theo tidak bicara lagi, dia melepaskan sepatunya dan langsung berbaring tidur.

Tak berniat mencari tahu apa yang katakan Theo tadi, dan juga hari sudah sangat larut, Draco pun membongkar selimutnya lalu menutup tirai di sekeliling tempat tidurnya.

.

Rasanya Draco baru saja memejamkan mata, dia sudah bangun lagi. Membuka sedikit tirai tempat tidurnya, dia bisa melihat kalau hari mulai terang. Kamar itu diisi suara Crabbe dan Goyle yang memang tidunya tidak pernah tenang.

Draco bangun dan memutuskan untuk mandi saja, toh dia sudah tidak mengantuk lagi. Percuma walau dipaksakan untuk tidur lagi. Setelah mengambil baju bersih dari dalam lemari, Draco pun segera mandi.

Jam masih menunjukkan pukul enam lewat tiga puluh menit, mungkin belum ada seorang pun yang bangun di kastil ini. Draco keluar dari asrama Slytherin dan berjalan menyusuri koridor yang sepi. Meski dingin, dia ingin berjalan-jalan ke halaman kastil. Saat melewati Aula Besar, Draco melihat kalau pintu hall itu terbuka. Penasaran, dia pun sedikit mengintip. Namun tepat saat itu sosok Mad-Eye Moody muncul ke hadapannya.

"Apa yang lakukan pagi-pagi di sini?" geram mantan Auror itu.

Draco mundur selangkah, "saya hanya kebetulan lewat dan melihat pintu terbuka."

"Aku berjaga di sini setiap pagi untuk mencegah anak-anak bodoh sepertimu yang mau menyusup untuk mendaftarkan diri."

"Saya tidak berniat mendaftarkan diri," kata Draco segera dan dia pun langsung pergi dari tempat itu. Draco memang tak begitu suka dengan Moody, apalagi dengan mata gaibnya, mata itu seperti bisa menembus sampai ke dalam hatinya.

"Kenapa sih Kementrian menunjuk orang seperti dia untuk menjadi pengawas Turnamen ini? Memang sih dia Auror hebat, tapi bukankah kabarnya kalau dia itu sudah menjadi sedikit gila?" Draco berjalan keluar kastil sambil menggerutu. Paginya yang indah hancur begitu saja.

"Menyebalkan!!!" Draco menuju ke danau. Di sana dia melihat sosok Krum yang sedang pemanasan di tepi danau, lalu tanpa basa-basi, pemuda itu langsung berenang di danau.

"Gila... apa tidak dingin?" tanpa sadar Draco merapatkan jaketnya. Pagi di awal bulan Oktober memang dingin, apalagi pagi-pagi seperti ini. Tak mau ikut merasa beku, Draco beranjak dari tempatnya dan melangkah ke tepian hutan terlarang. Hutan itu biar siang atau malam, tetap saja terasa seram.

Merasa sudah cukup lama berjalan-jalan, Draco melirik arlojinya, ternyata masih jam tujuh lebih sekian menit. Kenapa waktu berjalan lambat sekali? Padahal kaki Draco sudah terasa lelah.

Akhirnya Draco bosan juga di luar dan memutuskan untuk kembali saja ke dalam kastil. Seketika rasa dingin di kulitnya terasa mencair dengan kehangatan di dalam kastil.

"Draco?"

Mendengar namanya di panggil, Draco menoleh dan mendapati Hermione di tangga dekat Aula Besar.

"Kenapa kau pagi-pagi sudah di sini?" tanya gadis itu.

"Kau sendiri sedang apa?"

"Ini jadwal harianku. Jalan pagi sebelum melakukan aktivitas harian."

"Bahkan di hari sabtu?"

Hermione hanya mengangkat bahu, "sudah kebiasaan sejak kecil. Pengaruh orang tuaku juga sih. Lagipula udara pagi itu sehat. Nah, kau sendiri kenapa sudah bangun?"

"... Hanya terbangun saja. Tak tahu kenapa," Draco memandang ke sekeliling, "tidak aman bicara di sini. Kalau sampai ada yang lihat bisa bahaya."

Hermione mengangguk, "kau benar. Kalau begitu aku duluan. Aku mau menikmati udara di halaman."

"Ku sarankan kau rapatkan jaketmu," kata Draco sebelum dia berpisah jalan dengan Hermione. Dibanding dengan Ron, Draco lebih santai bicara dengan Hermione. Seperti kata kebanyakan orang, perempuan itu lebih cepat dewasa secara mental dibandingkan anak laki-laki.

Draco pun melangkahkan kakinya kembali ke asrama Slytherin untuk mengambil tas dan baju ganti, jadi selesai sarapan dan pengumuman para Juara, dia bisa langsung ke tempat Severus.

.

Akhirnya saat-saat yang ditunggu oleh seluruh murid tiba juga. Usai sarapan, Dumbledore pun meminta semua perhatian agar tertuju pada Piala Api.

"Hari ini—ketiga juara akan dipilih. Dan siapapun yang akan terpilih, tidak akan bisa mengundurkan diri dari Turnamen itu," kata Dumbledore yang sebelumnya sudah meredupkan lilin-lilin yang ada di ruangan itu sehingga nyala api di Piala Api tampak makin terang, "kita mulai seleksinya."

Seketika, api di piala yang semula berwarna biru cantik, berkobar merah dan melontarkan sepotong perkamen gosong. Dumbledore membaca nama yang tertulis di sana, "Juara untuk Durmstrang adalah... Mr Victor Krum!!"

Gema sorak sorai membahana untuk menyambut Juara yang sudah diperkirakan itu. Krum bangkit dari duduknya dan menghampiri Dumbledore, menjabat tangannya lalu berbelok ke kanan dan menghilang melalui pintu ke dalam ruangan yang telah disediakan untuk para juara.

Api di piala kembali berubah merah dan sekali lagi perkamen gosong terlontar keluar, Dumbledore dengan sigap menangkapnya, "selanjutnya... Juara untuk Beauxbatons adalah... Miss Fleur Delacour."

Setelah melakukan hal yang sama dengan Krum sebelumnya, Fleur pun menghilang ke dalam ruangan yang sama. Draco bisa melihat beberapa siswi Beauxbatons tampak kecewa karena tidak terpilih. Bahkan mereka ampai ada yang menangis.

"_Aneh—kenapa juga mau ikut Turnamen seperti ini? Buang-buang waktu,"_ Draco membatin. Bosan. Dia ingin ini cepat selesai dan dia bisa bersama Harry lagi di tempat Severus.

Ketiga kalinya piala itu menyala merah dan Dumbledore kembali menangkap perkamen yang terlontar dari dalam api itu, "dan yang terakhir, Juara untuk Hogwarts adalah... Mr Cedric Diggory."

Anak Hufflepuff berdiri semua untuk menyambut juara sekolah yang terpilih dari arama mereka. tepuk tangan untuk Cedric bahkan lebih lama dari pada aplaus untuk Krum dan Delacour.

Draco menghela nafas, "akhirnya selesai juga," gumamnya.

"Luar biasa," seru Dumbledore riang setelah kehebohan di Aula Besar mereda, "sekarang ketiga juara sudah terpilih," ia meneruskan sambutan untuk dimulainya Turnamen ini secara resmi.

Lalu mendadak ucapannya berhenti, dan semua yang ada di Aula Besar pun mengalihkan pandangan mereka dari pria tua berkacamata bulan separo itu. Sekali lagi Piala Api menjadi pusat perhatian di ruangan besar itu karena apinya baru saja kembali berubah merah. Bunga api berterbangan, lidah api panjang tiba-tiba meluncur ke atas dan pada puncaknya ada secarik perkamen lagi.

Tangan Dumbledore otomatis menyambar perkamen itu. Hening saat ia menatap nama yang tertulis di perkamen itu. dan setelah keheningan yang membeku itu, Dumbledore berdehem dan membacanya...

"_Harry Potter."_

.

#

.

Draco duduk di ruang depan tempat tinggal Severus dimana Harry juga ada di sana. Diam seribu bahasa sementara Severus memandangnya tajam. Draco tak berani buka suara duluan, karena dia tahu ini masalah serius.

"Jadi... benar kalau kau sama sekali tidak memasukkan namamu di piala itu?" tanya Severus akhirnya setelah keheningan yang mematikan itu.

"Dad—kau sudah dengar penjelasanku tadi. Berapa kali harus aku katakan kalau aku sama sekali tidak memasukkan namaku dalam piala itu!!"

Severus memijat pangkal hidungnya dengan jari, "lalu bagaimana bisa namamu ada di sana?"

"Seandainya aku tahu, aku tidak akan bingung, Dad," Harry menunduk lagi, "sekarang aku pasti dibenci seluruh sekolah," katanya lirih.

Severus duduk di sofa favoritnya, "untuk hal ini aku tidak bisa menolongmu, Harry. seperti kata Albus dan Mr Crouch, keputusan piala adalah mutlak. Kau juara ke empat dari Turnamen Triwizard ini."

Harry mengacak rambutnya dengan frustasi, "kenapa hal seperti ini terjadi padaku?!" dia berdiri dan langsung keluar dari ruangan itu.

Severus hendak menyusulnya, tapi Draco menahannya, "biar aku saja. Kalau kalian sama-sama emosi, masalahnya tidak akan selesai," katanya. Lalu dia pun menyusul Harry. Sosok pemuda itu sudah hampir ada di anak tangga teratas.

Menjaga jarak, Draco mengikuti kemana langkah Harry pergi, dan sepanjang perjalanan dia bisa mendengar bisik-bisik dari anak-anak Hogwarts maupun sekolah lain sambil menunjuk-nunjuk Harry. Draco terus berjalan mengikuti Harry hingga mereka sampai ke menara Astronomi.

"Harry..." Draco mendekati Harry yang menghempaskan diri ke lantai berdebu. Dia langsung duduk di sebelah pemuda berkacamata itu, "kau bisa cerita apa saja padaku."

Harry memandang Draco dengan marah, "apa maksudmu? Jadi kau juga tidak percaya padaku?!!" serunya setengah berteriak.

"Bukan begitu..."

"Lalu kenapa kau bicara seperti itu? Aku harus bagaimana lagi supaya kalian yakin aku tidak memasukkan namaku ke piala sialan itu?!" wajah Harry merah saking marahnya, "kalau kalian tidak percaya padaku... aku harus percaya pada siapa lagi?"

Mendengar suara putus ada Harry, tanpa pikir dua kali, Draco mengulurkan tangannya untuk memeluk pemuda itu, "... aku percaya padamu, Harry... Meski seluruh dunia membencimu, aku akan selalu ada di pihakmu."

Menikmati hangatnya pelukan Draco yang terasa begitu familier ditubuhnya, Harry pun bersandar di pundak Draco, "thanks..."

"Itu gunanya teman," bisik Draco.

Sakit saat dia mengatakan hal itu, tapi Draco paham kalau sekarang Harry lebih membutuhkan seorang teman daripada seseorang yang special.

.

Hari demi hari berganti minggu, Draco bisa melihat kalau Harry semakin lama semakin 'sendiri' saja. Anak-anak asrama lain terang-terangan mengejeknya, bahkan anak Gryffindor juga sama, tak ada yang membelanya. Hanya Hermione yang tampak tetap percaya pada Harry. Rasanya ingin Draco menemani kemanapun Harry pergi, tapi itu tidak mungkin. Dan kini Draco hanya bisa memandang Harry dari kejauhan...

Tugas pertama akan berlangsung tanggal dua puluh empat November, tiga minggu lagi. Draco juga tidak tahu apa yang akan menjadi tugas pertama, yang dia tahu hanyalah kalau tugas itu pasti sangat berbahaya.

"Draco—sudah waktunya ke kelas!" Theo menepuk pundak Draco untuk mengalihkan pikiran 'bos muda'nya itu.

Draco dengan separuh hati meninggalkan duduknya. Dia tidak tega melihat Harry dikucilkan seperti itu. Padahal biasanya Harry selalu ceria dan selalu bercanda dengan teman-temannya. Tapi yang paling membuat kesal adalah Ron. Si Weasel itu benar-benar keterlaluan, mengaku teman pada Harry, tapi di saat seperti ini, dia malah tidak percaya pada Harry. Teringat percakapannya dengan Harry melalui jurnal, Draco makin ingin menghajar muka Ron sekali saja, mungkin otaknya yang bergeser itu bisa kembali seperti semula.

.

Pelajaran pertama hari ini adalah ramuan, Draco jadi tidak nyaman juga, mengingat minggu lalu Harry sempat protes hebat pada Severus yang melarang Harry menginap di tempatnya selama sisa tahun ajaran ini. Termasuk saat natal. Draco masih ingat tulisan Harry yang makin berantakan, pastinya dia menulis dengan setengah mati menahan supaya tidak menangis...

Draco mengerti keputusan Severus, dengan adanya Karkaroff, pastinya dia akan sering mengunjungi 'mantan rekan'nya itu. Dan jelas Severus tidak bisa mengambil resiko ketahuan kalau dia mengadopsi Harry. Sekarang Draco jadi rajin mengecek jurnalnya, siapa tahu Harry menulis padanya. Dia tidak mau membuat Harry makin merasa kesepian.

"Draco—kau salah memotong akarnya!!"

Bisikan Blaise menyadarkan Draco dari lamunannya, saat melihat hasil kerjanya, dia terkejut karena potongannya jadi asal-asalan, "oh—sorry... aku ambil bahannya lagi," Draco beranjak dari duduknya dan menuju ke lemari penyimpanan. Dia sengaja melewati meja Harry dimana dia melihat pemuda itu sama sekali tidak berkonsentrasi pada pelajaran.

.

Seharian ini Draco sama sekali tidak bisa konsentrasi belajar. Pikirannya penuh dengan Harry. Sejak tadi pesan di jurnalnya juga belum mendapat balasan, Draco juga sudah menulis pesan lagi saat makan siang tadi, memberitahu Harry kalau malam ini dia ingin bertemu di Menara Astronomi. Balasan datang dari Harry saat makan malam. katanya dia akan datang ke sana, tapi setelah urusan dengan para juara yang lain di ruang kepala sekolah, menurut Harry katanya akan ada pemeriksaan tongkat sihir. Jadilah, Draco meninggalkan Aula Besar terlebih dahulu dan meminta supaya Blaise juga Theo mencari alasan seandainya ada yang bertanya kemana Draco pergi.

Selama berjalan, Draco tak berhenti berpikir. Saat ini seluruh Hogwarts benar-benar memusuhi Harry. Terlebih anak Hufflepuff yang menurut Draco, merasa kalau Harry mencoba merebut kejayaan asrama mereka. Ditambah lagi sekarang Harry jadi topik berita yang paling digemari di Daily Prophet. Si Rita Skeeter itu menulis omong kosong yang membuat Harry makin jadi bahan perbincangan dan olok-oloknya.

Draco sering kali hampir lepas kendali dan hampir memantrai siapapun yang mencela Harry. Saat ini Draco hanya bisa percaya pada Hermione untuk menemani gadis itu. beberapa hari yang lalu, Draco sempat bertemu lagi dengan Hermione saat dia jalan-jalan pagi lagi. Gadis itu bilang kalau dia sama sekali tidak percaya kalau Harry memasukkan namanya ke piala api. Harry sering bilang kalau dia muak dengan semua perhatian yang tertuju padanya hanya karena dia adalah Anak Yang Bertahan Hidup, Harry ingin hidup normal, seperti remaja seusianya.

Tak seperti kalau melihat Harry dekat dengan Chang, Draco sama sekali tidak merasa marah atau jengkel saat mendapati Harry hanya berdua dengan Hermione, karena Draco tahu, Hermione menyayangi Harry seperti dia menyayangi saudaranya. Tidak lebih. Lagi pula Hermione bisa diandalkan untuk meredan emosi Harry yang akhir-akhir ini jadi lumayan tidak stabil.

"Draco? Sedang apa kau di sini?"

Berbalik, Draco mendapati Severus berdiri di depan ruang penyimpanan bahan-bahan ramuan khusus miliknya, "aku mau ke menara Astronomi. Janji bertemu dengan Harry di sana."

"Ah..."

Draco terdiam sebentar. Mau bicara—tapi takut kalau nanti menyinggung Severus.

"Kebetulan kalau begitu. Sampaikan padanya kalau Dumbledore sudah mengizinkan Sirius untuk menginap di Hogwarts selama beberapa hari dengan sosok animagusnya. Dia akan tinggal bersama Remus."

"Sungguhkah?"

Severus mengangguk, "Albus juga mencemaskan Harry. dan dia pikir—setidaknya dengan kehadiran Sirius di sini, dia bisa sedikit lebih tenang."

"Begitu? Baiklah... nanti aku sampaikan padanya."

Keduanya pun berpisah jalan. Draco meneruskan perjalanan menuju ke menara Astronomi tanpa halangan. Sampai di menara tertinggi itu, Draco menikmati pemandangan malam yang menakjubkan. Danau tampak bercahaya ditimpa cahaya bulan dan taburan sejuta bintang.

Sambil menunggu, Draco mengeluarkan buku Pertahanan terhadap Ilmu Hitam dan mulai mengerjakan tugas essay untuk kelas itu.

.

Harry datang dua jam setelah Draco. Pemuda berkacamata itu duduk di sebelah Draco tanpa suara dan melihat Draco yang baru saja menyelesaikan essaynya.

"Tadi aku bertemu Severus. Katanya Sirius akan datang ke Hogwarts," ujar Draco sambil memasukkan barang-barangnya ke dalam tas.

"Sungguh?"

Draco mengangguk dan memandang Harry, "dia akan tinggal bersama dengan Remus untuk beberapa hari. Tapi di luar dia akan memakai wujud animagusnya."

"Kenapa harus begitu?"

Draco bersandar di dinding batu yang dingin, "yang pasti kalau ada yang tahu ayah baptismu sampai datang kemari, berita yang menyebar pasti makin parah lagi. apalagi dengan adanya si Rita itu."

"Kau benar. Menyebalkan sekali," Harry menekuk kaki dan memeluknya, "tadi Profesor Dumbledore bilang kalau semua akan baik-baik saja. cepat atau lambat kebenaran akan terungkap."

"Dia benar, Harry. Sekarang yang perlu kau lakukan adalah tetap kuat. Kau harus buktikan kalau kau tidak selemah apa yang mereka bilang. Hogwarts harus tahu kau juga layak didukung."

Harry menatap Draco, "tapi bagaimana caranya? Mereka sudah terpengaruh artikel-artikel tidak jelas milik Rita itu. Lagipula lawanku itu lebih tua dariku, jelas mereka punya kemampuan sihir yang lebih tinggi dariku."

"Jadi kau takut? Kemana semangat dan kenekadan seorang Gryffindor milikmu?" Draco berdiri, "aku bisa mengajarkanmu beberapa mantra sederhana. Blaise dan Theo juga akan membantumu."

Harry menghela nafas, "aku ini hanya bisa merepotkan orang-orang disekitarku saja," katanya lesu.

"Kau bisa membalasnya dengan menunjukkan kalau kau ini kuat, Harry. Jangan biarkan hal ini membuatmu terpuruk," Draco menarik Harry supaya pemuda itu berdiri, "ayo!! Kau harus berdiri tegap dan tunjukan pada Hogwarts juga Beauxbatons dan Durmstrang kalau kau layak diperhitungkan."

"Draco..."

Senyum yang langka muncul di wajah Draco, "kita buat malu mereka yang menghinamu. Okay?"

Mendengar itu, kahirnya Harry pun tersenyum. Otot wajahnya terasa kaku karena selama beberapa minggu ini dia jarang sekali tersenyum, "Okay..." katanya, "aku akan membuat mereka menyesal sudah mentertawakan aku."

.

Sejak hari itu, hampir sepanjang minggu Harry berlatih bersama Draco, Blaise, Theo dan Hermione. Tiga Slytherin bertugas membekali Harry dengan mantra-mantra yang sekiranya bisa membantu dalam Turnamen ini, seperti Mantra Perintang atau Mantra Perlindungan, sementara Hermione bertugas mencari mantra-mantra baru yang selum mereka kuasai dan kemudian mereka akan berlatih sama-sama.

Selama ini biasanya mereka berlatih seusai jam sekolah di kelas-kelas kosong, sampai akhirnya Remus menawarkan kelasnya untuk menjadi ruang latihan. Mereka berlima juga mendapat bantuan dari Remus dan Sirius, yang akan menetap di Hogwarts selama seminggu. Semangat Harry langsung melambung ke titik tertinggi karena dia tahu masih ada orang-orang yang peduli dan mendukungnya. Apalagi kemarin malam dia baru saja mendapat kiriman sekotak penuh coklat Honeydukes dari Severus besrta sepucuk surat yang bilang kalau Severus merasa kalau rumah mereka di bawah tanah mulai terasa kosong dan membosankan. Dia ingin Harry ada di sana akhir pekan besok. Seminggu sebelum tugas pertama. Sekarang Harry benar-benar bisa menganggap semua bisik-bisik yag selalu dia dengar sebagai dengungan lebah belaka.

"Ini ada mantra bagus," Hermione membuka buku yang dia pinjam dari perpustakaan, "Mantra Bius."

"Itu bagus," kata Theo, "ayo kita coba sekarang!!" serunya semangat.

"Tak masalah, tapi kau yang jadi sasarannya," kata Draco yang membuat Theo berkacak pinggang sebal. Dia lalu menghampiri Hermione dan membaca petunjuk mantra itu, "ini cukup rumit," akhirnya mereka berlima duduk membentuk lingkaran dan mempelajari mantra itu....

"Sepertinya seru sekali, butuh bantuan?" tanya Sirius yang baru keluar dari kantor Remus, "mantra apa yang kalian pelajari sekarang?"

"Mantra bius. Tapi cukup rumit, rasanya tidak bisa dikuasai hanya dalam waktu seminggu."

"Mantra bius memang cukup rumit untuk murid kelas empat seperti kalian," kata Remus yang muncul di sebelah Sirius sambil membenahi jubahnya, "tapi kami bisa bantu. Sirius paling jago mantra-mantra seperti itu." kedua pria dewasa itu menuruni tangga dan menghampiri Harry dkk.

Mereka berlatih sampai jam makan malam tiba. Kelimanya hanya berpisah sebentar untuk makan malam, lalu berlatih lagi di kelas Pertahanan terhadap Ilmu Hitam sampai jam malam hampir habis. Remus membubarkan mereka di menit-menit terakhir. Harry memakai Marauder's Map untuk mengambil rute aman kembali ke asrama mereka masing-masing.

Well—setidaknya malam ini Draco tahu kalau Harry akan tidur dengan nyenyak, tiap kali habis berlatih, mood Harry pasti jadi sangat baik.

"Draco!! Ayo cepat!! Kita tidak mau Filch memergoki kita masih ada di luar asrama!!" Blaise berseru dari ujung koridor, di sebelah Theo yang sepertinya sudah tidak bisa menahan kantuk lagi.

Draco pun mempercepat langkahnya menyusul Blaise dan Theo, ketiganya bisa kembali tanpa halangan ke asrama Slytherin. Terlalu lelah karena berlatih, setelah ritual mandi yang secepat kilat, tiga Slytherin muda itu pun langsung menyamankan diri di tempat tidur mereka masing-masing dan masuk dalam tidur nyenyak tanpa mimpi.

oxoxoxo

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

**To Be Continue**

oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

oxoxoxo

Ohohohoho... *ketawa ga jelas* Kenapa jadi fokus ke Draco, ya? Abis kalau ke Harry, ntar sama kae di buku DX * tanya sendiri dijawab sendiri*

Okeh deh... Ripiu ripiu? Yang ripiu dapet apdetan kilat lagi^^ *ngacir ngetik chap 14*

Tapi... mungkin senin baru bisa aku apdet. Coz hari sabtu ama minggu ada 'something' yang harus aku lakukan^^ Okay? See You On Monday XD


	14. Chapter 14

Here We Are

Disclaimer : J.K Rowling

Chara : Severus Snape – Harry Potter

Rate : K+ - T

Genre : Friendship / Family

oxoxoxo

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

**E N J O Y**

oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

oxoxoxo

Akhirnya tugas pertama dimulai juga. Di akhir bulan November yang beku seluruh murid baik Hogwarts, Beauxbatons dan Durmstrang, berkumpul di lapangan yang sudah disediakan. Mereka penasaran, apa yang akan dihadapi para Juara hingga membutuhkan tanah lapang berbukit batu yang hampir seluas lapangan Quidditch itu.

Draco, Blaise dan Theo duduk di barisan paling atas. Mereka sempat bertemu pandang dengan Hermione yang ada di barisan terdepan, paling dekat dengan lapangan. Wajah gadis itu pucat. Well—tidak begitu mengherankan kalau kau tahu apa yang akan dihadapi para Juara. Naga.

Ya—satu kata itu membuat Draco, Hermione, Blaise dan Theo membeku sejenak. Saat latihan mereka beberapa hari yang lalu, Harry mendadak mengatakan tentang hal naga ini. Dan dia ingin supaya dia bisa menguasai Mantra Panggil dengan sempurna dalam waktu dua hari.

Draco merapatkan jaketnya, ini benar-benar gila... meski dengan pengamanan macam apa pun, menyuruh murid sekolah melawan naga itu benar-benar hal paling gila yang pernah Draco dengar. Di tribun guru, dia bisa melihat Severus duduk di sebelah Remus, wajahnya tampak tegang. Tapi siapa sih yang tidak tegang kalau tahu anak kesayanganmu akan berhadapan langsung dengan naga dewasa? Remus sendiri tampak tenang, tapi Draco tahu pria itu sama cemasnya dengan Severus. Lalu di sebelah Remus, ada seekor anjing hitam mirip grim. Sirius, yang sebenarnya sudah pulang ke Grimmauld Place, kembali lagi ke Hogwarts setelah tahu apa yang akan dihadapi oleh Harry dalam Turnamen ini. Dumbledore mengizinkannya menonton dengan wujud animagusnya.

Rupanya Profesor Dumbledore juga memanjakan Harry, begitu pikir Draco.

Suara meriam mengejutkan semua orang, lalu suara Ludo Bagman, salah satu juri di Turnamen ini, menggema keras, "babak pertama Turnamen Triwizard akan segera dimulai. Juara pertama yang akan tampil adalah Juara Hogwarts... Cedric Diggory!!!"

Gema dukungan untuk Cedric menggema di lapangan itu. Seekor naga muncul dari balik bebatuan, mengeluarkan raungan yang membuat bulu kuduk berdiri. Rantai baja melingkar di leher naga itu dan tertambat di sebuah pasak yang pastinya sudah dimantrai dengan segala jenis mantra penguat dan pengikat.

Bagman menjelaskan aturan main dimana para juara diharuskan mengambil sebuah telur emas yang terletak diantara telur-telur naga. Itu makin membuat Draco geleng-geleng kepala.

"_Oh—great_. Naga biasa saja sudah bahaya, ini malah naga yang baru saja bertelur."

Blaise dan Theo menepuk pundak Draco.

"Tenang saja. Harry pasti bisa. Dia punya senjata rahasia," kata Theo, "lagipula kita juga sudah mengetesnya dan berhasil.

"Kau benar."

Akhirnya trio Slytherin itu menonton dalam diam saat satu persatu juara mulai beraksi. Tak ada satu pun yang mengesankan bagi Draco. Err—okelah kalau Transfigurasi yang dilakukan Cedric dengan mengubah batu menjadi anjing Labrador itu keren, tapi tetap saja tidak istimewa. Si Delacour dari Beauxbatons juga tak melakukan sesuatu yang istimewa. Krum—yeah... hanya satu kata untuk dia dari Draco. Bodoh. Harusnya dia pancing dulu naga itu menjauh dari telur-telurnya, baru kemudian menyerangnya, jadi telur-telur yang asli tidak akan hancur karena naganya mengamuk kesakitan akibat serangan telah ke matanya. Kekuatan tanpa strategi sama saja bohong.

Dan setelah menunggu seabad rasanya, giliran Harry pun tiba juga. kali ini sorakan berisi cemooh dan sama sekali tak ada yang menyerukan dukungan. Harry muncul ke lapangan dan mendadak suasana langsung hening. Mata semua orang di tempat itu teralih pada sisi lapangan yang lain, dimana disana sudah ada seekor naga besar dengan sisik-sisik yang mengerikan. Geramannya membuat tanah seolah bergetar.

Draco menelan ludah paksa saat mengenali jenis naga itu, "Ekor-Berduri Hungaria..." desisnya. Itu salah satu naga terganas yang pernah ada. Ekor naga itu menghantam tanah dan meretakkan batu-batu besar di sekelilingnya. Penonton kembali bising dan kembali berseru-seru heboh.

Di lapangan, Harry tampak menguatkan tekadnya sendiri. Dia berjalan maju beberapa langkah dan kemudian mengacungkan tongkat sihirnya, _"Accio Firebolt!!!"_

Masih butuh waktu sampai sapu Harry tiba di lapangan yang jauh dari kastil, tapi naga tak menunggu, si Ekor-Berduri meraung lalu menyemburkan api tepat ke arah Harry. Draco mengepalkan tangannya erat-erat sampai terasa sakit. Untung saja dia tahu kalau Harry memiliki gerak refleks yang bagus, jadi dia bisa menghindari serangan demi serangan dari naga itu.

Lalu kemudian, dengan suara menderu, dari kejauhan Draco bisa melihat Firebolt terbang meluncur menuju pada Harry. sorak-sorai terdengar lebih kencang, tak tahu sorakan mendukung, atau mencela, Draco tak peduli. Dia memusatkan pandangan pada Harry yang dengan ketangkasan seorang Seeker langsung melompat ke atas Firebolt dan terbang tinggi ke langit.

Naga itu meraung kencang, kehilangan mangsanya. Tapi sedetik kemudian, Harry kembali dan terbang menungkik menuju langsung ke moncong naga itu. Kepala si Ekor-Berduri itu mengikuti kemana gerak Harry. dan Harry seolah sedang bermain-main, menghindari semua semburan api yang mengarah padanya.

Bagman, sebagai komentator, berseru-seru memuji kehebatan terbang Harry. Draco tak peduli dengan semua suara-suara di sekelilingnya, dia hanya memandang Harry yang kini meluncur turun tepat saat si Ekor-Berduri membuka mulutnya. Kali ini Harry agak kurang cepat. Dia berhasil menghindari semburan apinya, tapi ekor si naga melecutnya, saat Harry miring ke kiri, salah satu durinya merobek bahu Harry.

Jeritan ngeri, yang sebagian berasal dari anak-anak perempuan, memenuhi lapangan itu. Theo sudah erseru-seru semangat sementara Blaise tampak tegang. Draco sendiri tak melepaskan pandangan sedetik pun dari Harry yang terus memancing naga itu supaya meninggalkan telurnya.

Setelah sekian menit yang terasa seperti sekian jam Harry mencoba memancing naga itu supaya bangkit, akhirnya triknya berhasil. Ekor-Berduri Hungaria itu merentangkan kedua sayapnya dan menegakkan tubuhnya yang sedari tadi melindungi telurnya. Kesempatan yang hanya sedetik itu dipakai Harry dengan sangat baik. Firebolt menunjukkan kecepatan yang bersatu sempurna dengan kemampuan terbang Harry. nyaris tak tertangkap mata, tahu-tahu Harry sudah kembali meluncur ke angkasa, telur emas terkapit aman oleh lengannya yang tidak terluka.

Draco nyaris saja menutupi kedua telinganya untuk meredam suara teriakan penonton yang bersorak-sorai dengan volume yang seolah dikeraskan beberapa kali lipat. Setelah itu para pawang masuk ke lapangan untuk menenangkan si Ekor-Berduri itu.

Lega rasanya Harry tak mengalami cidera serius. Lalu Harry pn disambut oleh para guru dan menghilang ke balik pintu khusus peserta. Draco, Blaise dan Theo pun langsung meninggalkan lapangan itu.

.

#

.

Hari ini, Harry khusus meminta pada Severus supaya mengizinkan teman-temannya berkumpul di rumah mereka. Severus, yang entah senang entah lega, mengabulkan saja keinginan Harry. Maka, sementara para remaja itu berkumpul di ruang duduk, Severus mengurung diri di lab untuk menyelesaikan ramuannya. Selain Harry dan Draco, yang lain takjub karena mereka tengah berada di tempat tinggal guru yang terkenal paling _killer_ se-Hogwarts.

Draco duduk diam sementara Harry membuat coklat panas dibantu oleh Hermione. Mereka berdua itu sering kali lupa kalau mereka adalah penyihir yang punya kemampuan melakukan apapun dengan lambaian tongkat. Di hadapan Draco, duduklah Ron Weasley yang diapit Blaise dan Theo, persis seperti tahanan yang menuju ke persidangan.

"Jadi—akhirnya kau mengakui kebodohanmu, Weasel?" Draco menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Aku mengaku aku salah. Aku yang bodoh. Ta-tapi Harry sudah memaafkanku, kami sudah baikan..."

Harry nyaris tertawa mendengar nada Ron yang ketakutan begitu. Sekarang mungkin Draco bahkan lebih menyeramkan dari Severus., "sudahlah, Draco, tak perlu diperpanjang lagi. Ron benar, aku sudah memaafkannya, kok," kata Harry sambil membawa gelas-gelas berisi coklat yang menebar aroma harum ke depan perapian, sementara Hermione membawa piring berisi biskuit.

Draco menghela nafas, "baiklah—kau selamat karena Harry kali ini. Tapi kalau sekali lagi kau ulangi, aku sendiri yang akan memberi pelajaran padamu," dia mengambil secangkir coklat panas yang dibawa Harry.

"Jadi—apa tugas keduanya?" tanya Theo.

Mendengar itu, Harry menghela nafas, "itulah..." Harry melirik telur emas yang ada di atas meja, "kalian mau tahu?" Harry meraih telur itu dan meraih engsel yang ada di telur itu.

Trio Slytherin keheranan karena Ron dan Hermione meletakkan gelas mereka dan menutup telinga. Mereka tahu alasannya saat Harry membuka telur itu. Suara jeritan yang memekakkan keluar dari dalam telur. Secepat membuka, secepat itu juga Harry menutupnya.

"Gila!! Suara apa itu?" Theo mengusap-usap telinganya yang berdenging.

"Seandainya aku tahu—aku tidak akan bingung," Harry meletakkan telur itu lagi di meja.

Saat itu Hermione menoleh ke arah pintu lab, "apa Profesor Snape tidak akan terganggu?" tanyanya, "suara barusan kan kencang sekali."

"Tak masalah," kata Draco, "pasti dia sudah memasang mantra di sekeliling labnya. Waktu kami kecil, dia juga selalu begitu kalau aku menginap disini."

"Aku jadi ingat waktu Dad meledakkan ramuannya gara-gara mendengar keributanku dan Draco yang mengejar Snitch di sini. Lucu sekali seorang Potion Master bisa meledakkan kualinya."

Kalau Harry kecil yang hyperaktif sih gampang saja membayangkannya. Tapi Hermione, Ron, Blaise dan Theo tak bisa membayangkan sosok Draco kecil berlarian di ruangan ini mencoba untuk menangkap Snitch. Ternyata—si bangsawan Malfoy ini juga punya masa kecil yang normal seperti anak-anak yang lain. Itu... melegakan.

"Lalu Harry, kau harus menebak kira-kira apa tugas kedua itu dari... suara aneh yang ada di telur itu?" tanya Draco seolah tidak peduli pada empat orang yang masih tenggelam dalam pikiran mereka masing-masing.

"Saat ini aku menyerah. Tak mau berpikir. Bisa gila mendadak rasanya," Harry menghabiskan coklatnya, "lagi pula tugas kedua masih buan Februari nanti. Setidaknya aku mau bersantai dulu."

.

Kamis pagi, udara benar-benar sangat dingin Draco sampai memakai sweaternya juga dibalik jubahnya. Saat makan pagi di Aula Besar, Draco bisa melihat kalau sepertinya anak-anak asrama lain akhirnya ada yang berpihak pada Harry sejak tahu apa yang dihadapi Harry di babak pertama kemarin. Kecuali Hufflepuff yang masih saja mencela Harry. tapi melihat Harry yang sangat bersemangat karena mendapatkan kembali kepercayaan teman-temannya, Draco tak ambil pusing kata-kata hinaan yang ditujukan pada Harry.

Hari ini kelas jam pertama adalah kelas. Draco duduk di meja terdepan dekat dengan meja guru dan menyiapkan semua yang dibutuhkan dalam kelas itu. Kemudian pelajaran dimulai saat Profesor McGonagall masuk dalam kelas dan menjelaskan tentang Transfigurasi tentang Perubahan Species-Silang. Tak ada kesulitan berarti bagi Draco untuk mempraktekkan apa yang sudah dijelaskan Profesor McGonagall.

Mendekati akhir pelajaran, dan semua ayam mutiara yang sudah diubah para murid menjadi marmot terkumpul dalam kandang yang tersedia, Profesor McGonagall memberi pengumuman.

Draco tertegun saat kepala asrama Gryffindor itu memberi tahu bahwa murid kelas empat keatas harus tinggal di Hogwarts untuk menghadiri Yule Ball yang tahun ini menjadi acara penyambutan para tamu dari Beauxbatons dan Durmstrang. Yule Ball juga merupakan acara tradisi di Turnamen Triwizard yang bertujuan agar para murid bisa lebih akrab dengan murid dari sekolah lain. Setelah pengumuman itu, kelas pun dibubarkan.

"Hahh—menyebalkan sekali. Jadi sekarang kita harus '_hunting'_ cewek nih?" keluh Theo saat mereka menuju ke kelas Ramuan, bersama asrama Gryffindor, "kenapa juga sih harus jadi acara wajib?!"

"Percuma protes. Tak akan berubah," kata Blaise kalem, "lebih baik sekarang kau diam saja dan mulai mencari siapa yang akan kau ajak."

Baru saja Blaise bicara begitu, tiba-tiba dari belakang mereka terdengar suara Pansy Parkinson. Si cewek yang mau dijodohkan dengan Draco.

"Merlin—sudah ku duga ini akan terjadi," Draco menghela nafas, lalu dia berhenti dan berbalik dengan wajah sedatar yang dia bisa, "Parkinson," sapanya formal.

"Oh ayolah—kau boleh panggil aku Pansy," kata gadis itu centil, "tentang pesta dansa Natal nanti, aku mau kau jadi pasanganku. Bagaimana?"

"_Hell no..."_ batin Draco, "akan aku pertimbangkan."

Senyum lebar muncul di wajah gadis itu, "aku tunggu jawabanmu. Sampai nanti, Draco." dengan langkah riang, Parkinson, bersama temannya Millicent Bulstrode, masuk duluan ke kelas ramuan.

Theo menyenggol lengan Draco, "jadi bagaimana, Mr Malfoy? Kau terima ajakannya?"

"Tidak akan. Kecuali kau mantrai aku dulu dengan imperio."

Theo dan Blaise tertawa lalu mereka bertiga pun masuk ke dalam kelas ramuan.

.

Sejak tersiar berita tentang Yule Ball di malam natal nanti, seluruh sekolah mendadak jadi seperti medan perang. Para murid saling bersaing untuk mendapatkan pasangan dansa yang oke. Draco juga bingung mau mengajak siapa. Murid Hogwarts wanita yang Draco kenal akrab hanya Hermione, dan mustahil dia mengajaknya ke pesta dansa. Bisa-bisa ada perang mendadak antara Gryffindor dan Slytherin. Saat ini pikiran Draco malah dipenuhi oleh Harry.

Kira-kira siapa yang akan diajak oleh Harry? Well—Draco tahu kalau Harry suka pada si Chang itu, jelas saja karena Harry sering sekali curhat pada Draco, dan itu makin membuat suasana hati Draco kacau balau. Dia tidak mau melihat Harry berdansa dengan seorang gadis... dia tidak mau melihat seorang gadis menyentuh Harry... Harry-nya.

Draco menusuk daging steak di piringnya dengan kekuatan lebih sampai membuat Blaise dan Theo menoleh padanya.

"Draco? Kau okay?" tanya Theo.

"... Tak apa. Hanya—ada sedikit pikiran," Draco meneruskan makan malamnya sambil sesekali melirik ke arah Harry yang entah bicara apa dengan Ron.

Makan malam hari itu entah kenapa rasanya rusuh sekali. Para gadis tak hentinya berceloteh tentang siapa-siapa saja cowok yang ada dalam 'top 10' untuk menjadi pasangan dansa. Bahkan sore tadi ada seorang anak cewek kelas lima dari Ravenclaw yang nekad mengajak Draco, yang mana langsung ditolak seketika tanpa basa-basi. Draco sama sekali tidak merasa bersalah sudah membuat seorang gadis menangis.

"Aku ingin pulang ke manor saja kalau begini caranya..." gumam Draco.

.

#

.

Seminggu sebelum malam natal, suasana makin terasa 'panas' ditengah musim dingin yang dinginnya keterlaluan ini. Draco berjalan menyusuri koridor menuju ke perpustakaan, dia butuh bahan tambahan untuk essay Pertahanan terhadap Ilmu Hitam. Tapi belum lagi Draco sampai, ada seorang siswi Beauxbatons yang memanggilnya, meminta supaya Draco mau jadi pasangan dansanya. Dengan itu, sudah lebih dari sepuluh orang yang Draco tolak.

"_Sial!!"_ rutuk Draco dalam hati, _"masa iya aku harus pergi dengan si Pansy itu? Aku bisa jadi bahan tertawaan Theo dan Blaise sampai tahun ajaran depan,"_ Draco mempercepat langkahnya dan masuk ke perpustakaan. Itu sanctuary yang membuat Draco merasa aman dari kejaran para gadis yang mulai dilanda putus asa.

Di dalam perpustakaan, Draco langsung menuju ke rak buku bagian mantra-mantra Pertahanan terhadap Ilmu Hitam yang sudah dia hafal letaknya. Saat itu, tidak sengaja dia lihat Hermione bicara dengan... Krum?

Draco memandang dari kejauhan. Apa yang mereka bicarakan? Rasanya ini kali pertama Krum bicara dengan orang lain meski dia memang menjadi salah satu pengunjung tetap perpustakaan. Setelah beberapa menit bicara, akhirnya Hermione dan Krum berpisah. Ini jadi satu hal yang membuat Draco bertanya-tanya...

.

Selesai di perpustakaan, Draco kembali ke asramanya. Sepanjang koridoe kini sudah dihiasi berbagai macam hiasan natal. Baju-baju zirah sudah disihir supaya menyanyikan lagu natal setiap kali ada orang lewat. Di ujung koridor, Draco bisa melihat Filch berusaha mengusir Peeves yang menyanyikan lagu-lagu natal tapi liriknya telah diubah menjadi sangat kurang ajar. Lalu Draco melihat banyak pasangan-pasangan yang mulai tidak sungkan mengekspos aura cinta mereka.

"Ini benar-benar bisa membuatku gila," gumam Draco saat dia berbelok menuju ke asrama Slytherin. Saat itu dia mendengar suara kepak sayap. Saat berbalik, dia melihat burung hantu elang miliknya terbang dengan anggun dan mendarat ringan di lengan Draco yang terulur secara refleks.

"Kau bawa surat untukku?" Draco mengambil amplop dari paruh burung itu, "Mum? Tumben." Draco menyimpan surat itu dalam tasnya, "kau mau ikut aku masuk atau mau ke kandang saja?"

Burung hantu elang itu ber-uhu keras lalu mengepakkan sayapnya dan kembali terbang meluncur keluar dari kastil melalui jendela yang terbuka.

"Ku rasa kau memang tidak bisa jauh dari rumah," Draco pun melanjutkan langkahnya. Sampai di ruang rekreasi, Draco duduk di dekat Theo dan Blaise yang heboh menyelesaikan tugas-tugas mereka.

Duduk santai di sofa, Draco membaca surat dari ibunya :

_Dear Draco,_

_Ibu dengar kau menolak undangan dansa Pansy Parkinson. Well—Mum tidak keberatan, tapi kau tahu, Mrs Parkinson ceramah panjang sekali sampai rasanya telinga Mum panas. _

_Lalu siapa gadis yang akan kau ajak ke pesta dansa? Mum benar-benar penasaran. Kabari Mum secepatnya, ya. _

_Love,_

_Narcissa M._

_PS : Lucius juga penasaran siapa yang kau ajak._

Draco menghela nafas, "oh Merlin... apa tidak ada ramuan yang bisa buat aku sakit parah mendadak?"

Mendengar itu Theo menoleh, "coba saja tanyakan pada si kembar Weasley, mereka sepertinya punya saja hal yang aneh-aneh seperti itu," katanya sambil menyeringai.

Draco merosot di sofa, "aku benar-benar tidak mau berdansa..."

"Ayolah Draco, seorang Malfoy masa takut berhadapan dengan cewek."

"Bukan masalah takut atau tidak," kata Draco, "siapa yang akan aku ajak. Selama ini aku sudah menolak semua yang mengajakku. Padahal anal Beauxbatons tadi lumayan cantik juga," kata Draco tidak dari hati. Karena jelas baginya kalau tak akan ada seorang pun yang akan bisa mengalahkan pesona Harry di hatinya.

Seandainya ada... gadis dengan mata hijau sejernih milik Harry. Mata yang mematikan seperti kutukan Avada Kedavra itu, mungkin Draco bisa luluh. Tapi sejauh ini, hanya kilau emerald milik Harry saja yang sanggup meruntuhkan dunia Draco hanya untuk membangunnya lagi menjadi dunia yang sama sekali baru.

"Aku mau tidur..." Draco berdiri dan beranjak pergi.

"Hei—ini baru jam sembilan," seru Theo.

Tapi Draco tidak peduli dan langsung masuk dalam kamar.

.

Dilanda keputusasaan yang dalam, akhirnya Draco menerima ajakan seorang anak dari Beauxbatons lain yang mengajaknya di pagi hari setelah sarapan di hari pertama liburan musim dingin. Setidaknya gadis itu punya gaya yang pantas untuk bersanding dengan seorang Malfoy di pesta dansa. Lagipula kalau Draco memilih gadis Beauxbatons, ibunya tidak akan ribut-ribut lagi untuk minta dikenalkan. Toh acara memperkenalkan seorang gadis pada orang tuanya sudah lama terhapus dari rencana hidup Draco. Lepas dari disetujui atau tidak, untuk saat ini Draco tak mau peduli. Dia hanya ingin menikmati kehidupannya sendiri. Cintanya sendiri.

"Akhirnya kau dapat pasangan juga, Draco. Di detik-detik terakhir."

"Mending dia dari pada Parkinson," kata Draco yang beberapa hari ini menjadi sasaran pandangan maut dari Parkinson. Masa bodoh. Cuma orang tolol yang mau pergi dengan gadis seperti dia, "kalian sendiri, pergi dengan siapa?"

"Aku pergi dengan anak Beauxbatons juga," kata Theo, "si Blaise pergi dengan anak Hufflepuff," yang terakhir entah kenapa nada suara Theo jadi terdengar kesal.

"Sekarang yang aku pikirkan... dengan siapa Harry akan pergi ke pesta dansa ini..."

.

Theo bersiul saat melihat Draco dalam penampilannya yang _oh-so-lady-killer_ itu. Dibalut jas hitam formal dan jubah satin halus, Draco mirip sekali dengan Lucius.

"Parkinson pasti nangis darah melihat cewek lain menggandengmu," kata Theo.

"Sudah ku bilang masa bodoh," Draco merapikan jubahnya, "kalian sudah siap?"

Theo dan Blaise mengangguk. Kemudian mereka pun menuju ke Aula Besar untuk bertemu dengan pasangan mereka masing-masing. Theo dan Blaise masuk duluan ke dalam Aula Besar bersama pasangan mereka. Draco menghampiri gadis Beauxbatons yang mengajaknya dan mencium punggung tangan gadis itu sebagai sapaan hormat. Gadis itu jelas lebih cantik dari Parkinson, dengan rambut yang senada dengan rambut Draco. Gayanya juga asik, simple elegan. Tidak seperti gadis-gadis lain yang rasanya menghabiskan semua renda dan pita di toko pakaian.

Draco menunggu kedatangan Harry. Dia lumayan terkejut waktu Harry bilang –via jurnal- kalau dia akan datang bersama Parvati Patil. Dan Draco lega, karena Draco tahu gadis itu adalah 'pilihan terakhir' Harry, sama seperti gadis yang sekarang menggandeng lengan Draco. Tak tahan rasanya—tapi apa boleh buat... ini acara wajib, Draco harus menahan diri sampai pesta ini selesai.

Akhirnya pesta pun dimulai, seluruh murid menunggu keempat juara yang akan membuka pesta ini dengan dansa pertama. Jantung Draco bergegup kencang melihat Harry yang dibalut oleh busana formal. Rasanya ingin menarik Harry dari tangan Patil dan memeluknya erat-erat. Tapi itu akan jadi hal paling gila yang bisa dilakukan oleh seorang Malfoy. Fleur Delacour menggandeng seorang cowok yang Draco tahu bernama Roger Davies. Cedric Diggory menggandeng Cho Chan –jadi ini alasan kenapa Harry tampak lesu kemarin-. Kemudian terakhir... Draco terpaku saat memandang gadis yang berjalan di samping Krum. Hermione?

Gadis yang biasanya berambut coklat mengembang itu kini tampak anggun dengan sanggul indah dan rapi membingkai wajahnya. Tanpa sadar mata Draco mencari sosok Ron dan menemukan pemuda itu bersama kembara Parvati Patil, Padma Patil. Wajah Ron seperti baru saja dihantam Bludger. Jadi ini alasan kenapa Hermione dan Krum bicara di perpustakaan? Pandangan Draco kembali pada Harry yang kini dengan canggung menempatkan tangannya di pinggang Patil.

Musik mengalun dan keempat juara pun mulai berdansa. Setelah satu putaran dansa, guru-guru mulai turun ke lantai dansa dan diikuti oleh para murid yang lain. Separuh hati, Draco pun mengajak pasangannya untuk berdansa. Ternyata murid-murid Beauxbatons punya kemampuan dansa yang baik. Seperti pasangan Theo yang juga berdansa dengan anggun. Saat ini Draco puas karena tidak menerima ajakan Parkinson.

.

Akhirnya pesta dansa pun usai juga. Draco lega sekali bisa melepaskan diri dari gadis Beauxbatons itu. Sedari tadi entah sudah berapa lagu Draco berdansa, tapi matanya tak bisa lepas dari Harry yang entah kenapa hanya duduk-duduk saja sejak lagu pertama selesai. Sepertinya ada masalah dengan pasangannya.

Sedang bingung, Draco bertemu dengan Harry yang bersandar di dinding koridor sepi dekat dengan jalan ke bawah tanah. Kesempatan karena disekitar sana tidak ada orang, Draco pun menghampiri pemuda itu.

"Lesu sekali."

Harry menoleh dan tersenyum sekenanya, "ini pesta yang paling melelahkan untukku. Paling menyebalkan juga. Mana Ron dan Hermione sekarang lagi marahan, pula. Aku yang kena imbasnya."

"Mereka marahan?" Draco melepas jubahnya, "kenapa?"

"Ron marah karena Hermione pergi dengan Krum, Hermione marah karena Ron tidak punya keberanian mengajaknya ke pesta. Aahhh—aku tidak mau kembali ke asrama..." keluh Harry.

"Ya sudah, kita ke tempat Severus saja."

Harry mengangguk. Lalu Harry mengeluarkan Marauder's Map dari balik jasnya dan mengucapkan kata sandinya, "jalan ke sana aman. Ayo."

Maka mereka berdua pun menuju ke ruang bawah tanah. Rasa kesal yang Draco rasakan hilang sudah. Ternyata benar kata-kata pepatah, dibalik duka ada suka. Setidaknya malam ini... Draco akan ada di dekat Harry. Rasanya apa yang dia alami belakangan ini mendapan imbalan yang sangat sempurna.

"Ayolah jangan lesu begitu. Kita pesta sendiri di tepat Severus nanti," Draco merangkul pundak Harry, "okay?"

Harry akhirnya tersenyum dengan tulus, "okay. Asal kau tidak menyelundupkan firewhiskey saja. bisa-bisa kita kena detensi di liburan musim dingin."

Draco tertawa, "tak masalah kalau detensinya denganmu."

"Enak saja."

Dan keduanya pun turun menuju ke tempat ternyaman mereka di Hogwarts. Kamar yang sudah mereka bagi sejak mereka kecil. Harry mengeluarkan semua makanan ringan yang dia punya. Severus masih belum tampak, mungkin masih ada urusan dengan para guru. Itu malah jadi topik pembicaraan yang asik antara Draco dan Harry, karena selama pesta tadi, Severus hanya duduk dan sepertinya membuat sekat tak terlihat yang memisahkannya dari kehebohan Aula Besar di tengah pesta.

Malam itu—Draco benar-benar menikmati pesta pribadinya bersama Harry. Apa sih yang lebih menyenangkan daripada menghabiskan malam natal dengan orang yang paling istimewa untukmu? Meski masih bertepuk sebelah tangan, Draco yakin suatu hari nanti, natal akan benar-benar menjadi momen pribadinya dengan Harry. Hanya berdua saja...

oxoxoxo

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

**To Be Continue**

oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

oxoxoxo

Hai haaaai!!! Jumpa lagi dan ini bukan hari seniiiin!!! *digampar rame-rame* Wkwkwkwk... berhubung saia lagi kerasukan roh leppie, jadilah saia publish ini fic lebih cepat dari jadwal. Tapi tapi tapi... Yang berikutnya memang agak lama, seperti yang saia bilang, sabtu-minggu besok saia ga akan bisa ngetik. Jadi kemungkinan, rabu baru bisa saia apdet. Otree^^?

Nah—chap ini pendek, dan... emang saia mau buat arc GoF ini jadi panjang karena banyak scene-scene yang mau aku buat jadi 'prolog' fic ini hingga menjadi fic drarry^^ Harap sabar aja ya :) Dan Draco ga dansa ama Parkinson, why? Karena aku ga mau muka ganteng Draco 'dinodai' ama muka Pansy yang ga jelas itu^^ *dihajar Pansy FC*

Dan buat ripiuer yang belum saia reply... Anggaplah chap ngebut ini sebagai reply saya untuk dukungan setia anda pada saya *digampar lagi gara2 sok formal*

Ihihihihi... see you again on Wednesday^^


	15. Chapter 15

Here We Are

Disclaimer : J.K Rowling

Chara : Severus Snape – Harry Potter

Rate : K+ - T

Genre : Friendship / Family

oxoxoxo

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

**E N J O Y**

oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

oxoxoxo

Dua hari menjelang tugas kedua, Draco bisa melihat kalau Harry mulai putus asa. Dia sama sekali tidak menemukan petunjuk apapun tentang telur emas yang dia dapatkan di tugas pertama. Draco dan Blaise juga sudah berusaha membantu memecahkan masalah suara mengerikan yang keluar dari dalam telur itu.

"Sebenarnya tugas apa yang akan dilaksanakan para juara Februari nanti?" Blaise menutup bukunya, "suara itu sama sekali tidak bisa didengar, bagaimana ada petunjuk di dalamnya?"

Draco memasukkan semua barangnya dalam tas, "entahlah. Aku juga tidak pernah mendengar suara seperti itu. Lalu aku pikir juga itu lebih tepat disebut dengan 'bunyi' daripada 'suara'."

Theo tak bergabung dalam obrolan itu, karena dia tipe yang memilih untuk melaksanakan semetara Blaise dan Draco yang merencanakan. Jadi Theo hanya merebahkan kepalanya di tumpukan buku yang baru dibaca oleh Blaise.

Saat itu Blaise memberi isyarat supaya dua temannya itu memandang ke sisi kiri mereka. Disana duduklah Victor Krum yang sedang membentengi diri dengan tumpukan buku-buku tebal. Dia tampak serius membaca dan sesekali mencatat sesuatu.

"Apa kau pikir dia sudah dapatkan petunjuknya?" tanya Theo pelan.

"Entahlah. Mungkin juga, kelihatannya dia serius begitu," kata Blaise.

Draco tak berkomentar, pemuda pirang itu berdiri dan membawa tasnya. Lalu tanpa bicara, dia keluar dari perpustakaan. Pikirannya dipenuhi dengan berbagai macam hal. Terutama tentang berita-berita di Daily Prophet yang mencurigakan untuknya. Mulai dari terungkapnya identias Hagrid sebagai seorang separo-raksasa, sampai juga mengengai berita-berita tidak jelas tentang Harry.

Selain disibukkan dengan urusan sebagai juara, Harry masih harus menghadapi berita-berita dai do yang terus membuatnya menjadi pusat perhatian. Minggu lalu, saat menginap di tempat Severus, Draco semalaman menemani Harry yang tak bisa tidur sama sekali. Dia bilang mimpi buruk itu datang lagi, dan kali ini lebih parah.

Draco tak tega menyuruh Harry terus berlatih oocclumency, meski sebenarnya Harry sudah hampir menguasainya. Hanya saja—pemuda itu benar-benar tampak terlalu lelah untuk menghadapi semua ini. Draco hanya ingin memastikan kalau Harry tetap merasa kalau aman dan akan tetap ada orang yang menjaganya.

Saat sedang berjalan menuju ke asramanya, Draco mengeluarkan jurnalnya yang ternyata sampulnya berwarna putih. Dia pun segera membuka dan membaca isinya.

"_Temui aku di menara astronomi sekarang!"_

Tulisan Harry berantakan dan berbercak seperti tintanya terkena cipratan air. Tanpa pikir dua kali, Draco berbalik dan berlari menuju ke menara Astronomi. Langkahnya tak seperti biasa, tapi langkah cepat yang membuat jubahnya berkibar di belakangnya. Menara Astronomi seperti tak berjarak baginya, dalam sekejap dia sudah berada di sana, dimana Harry, yang separuh badannya, juga bajunya, basah kuyub.

"Harry... ada apa?" tanya Draco.

"Aku sudah memecahkan masalah telur ini. Tapi ada masalah yang lebih gawat lagi," Harry memandang Draco lekat, "Draco—apa kau tahu bagaimana cara menahan nafas dalam air selama satu jam?"

"...... Hah?"

.

"Menahan nafas dalam air selama satu jam? Apa Harry sudah gila?" Theo nyaris kelepasan bicara dengan suara besar tapi Blaise keburu membekap mulutnya karena sekarang mereka sedang ada di ruang rekreasi asrama Slytherin.

"Dia bilang dia sudah menemukan petunjuk dalam telur itu, dan sekarang dia butuh cara bagaimana dia bisa bertahan tanpa udara di dalam air selama satu jam," kata Draco yang baru saja menceritakan apa yang dia bicarakan dengan Harry di menara Astronomi barusan.

Blaise melepaskan Theo saat pemuda itu meronta-ronta karena tidak bisa bernafas, "... itu susah sekali... waktu yang tersisia untuk berlatih hanya besok malam saja, dan mantra Gelembung-Kepala pun tidak akan bisa dikuasai hanya dalam waktu semalam. Dia juga bukan seorang Animagus."

"Kalau pun ada mantra—mustahil bisa menguasainya dengan sempurnya hanya dalam waktu semalam saja," kata Theo terengah.

"Ini benar-benar menyebalkan. Semoga saja Granger tahu sesuatu," kata Blaise.

"Yeah... semoga..."

Ketiganya terdiam. Sama sekali tidak tahu apa yang bisa mereka lakukan untuk membantu Harry. Apalagi waktunya hanya tinggal besok saja. Draco benar-benar buntu, dia sama sekali tidak punya ide apa yang bisa dilakukan untuk mencoba bertahan dalam air tanpa bernafas sama sekali. Akhirnya, karena buntu, lelah dan juga putus asa, mereka pun memutuskan untuk beristirahat dan sejenak berhenti berpikir, siapa tahu besok pagi mendadak akan ada inspirasi yang datang.

Baru saja menutup tirai di sekeliling tempat tidurnya, mendadak Draco melihat jurnalnya yang ada di samping bantal berubah putih. Draco pun langsung membuka buku keramat itu.

"_Draco... aku butuh gillyweed secepatnya."_

Draco mengerutkan keningnya. Gillyweed? Apa pula itu?

Tak jadi berbaring, Draco membuka lagi tirainya dan memandang Blaise yang masih duduk-duduk dan membaca. Untungnya Blaise merasa kalau Draco sedang memandangnya, jadilah dia menoleh dan berkata 'apa' tanpa suara karena Crabbe dan Goyle masih bangun.

Draco mengambil sebuah buku 'entah apa' dari meja kecil di samping tempat tidurnya dan menulis dengan cepat, _"kau tahu apa itu gillyweed?"_ lalu dia memberikan buku itu pada Blaise.

"Gillyweed?" Blaise mengerutkan keningnya. Saat itu Theo ikut bergabung di tempat tidur Blaise dan membaca tulisan Draco.

"Apa itu?" tanyanya dengan suara pelan, tak mau dibekap oleh Blaise lagi.

"Gillyweed... Gillyweed..." gumam Blaise untuk beberapa waktu, lalu mendadak dia berdiri dan langsung membongkar buku di lemarinya. Draco dan Theo saling berpandangan heran tapi tidak berani bertanya.

Setelah mengeluarkan nyaris semua buku dalam lemarinya, Blaise kembali duduk di tempat tidurnya, dia membuka buku tebal dipangkuannya dan menunjukkan halaman itu pada Draco dan Theo.

"Gillyweed adalah tanaman langka yang membuat siapapun yang memakannya memiliki insang, yang artinya—dia bisa bernafas dalam air," jelas Blaise singkat, "ini jelas solusi bagus. Siapa pun yang memberitahunya, dia jenius di Herbologi. Jarang ada siswa yang tahu jenis tanaman ini."

"Tapi kau bilang ini benda langka..." ulang Draco, melirik ke Crabbe dan Goyle yang asik menikmati sekotak coklat, mereka pasti tidak akan tertarik dengan pembicaraan yang melibatkan buku.

"Sangat langka, Draco... Dan pastinya sangat mahal."

"Tapi kau yakin kalau ini bisa membantu Harry bernafas dalam air selama satu jam?" tanya Draco lagi.

Blaise membaca sekilas halaman itu dan mengangguk, "ada keterangannya di buku ini. Jadi pasti aman. Dan untuk enam puluh menit, tidak lebih."

"Okay," lalu Draco pun menuju ke kamar mandi hanya untuk memanggil Dobby.

"Master Draco Malfoy memanggil Dobby, sir? Dobby siap melayaninya, sir," kata peri rumah hyperaktive itu.

"Dobby, aku tidak punya waktu untuk menulis surat. Aku mau kau kembali ke Malfoy Manor dan katakan pada Mum atau Dad kalau aku butuh gillyweed besok."

"Gillyweed, sir? Dobby mengerti, Master Draco, sir. Dia akan segera pergi dan menyampaikan pesan Master Draco, sir," dan setelah sebuah bungkukan super rendah, peri itu pun menghilang dari pandangan Draco.

"... Semoga ini bisa membantu," Draco pun keluar dari kamar mandi dan kembali ke tempat tidurnya. Blaise dan Theo sudah menutup tirai tempat tidur mereka, buku-buku Blaise juga sudah tak lagi berserakan di lantai seperti tadi.

Saat Draco berniat tidur, dia lihat jurnalnya berubah putih lagi. Draco pun membaca isi jurnal itu.

"_Draco? Kau kemana saja? Kenapa pesanku tidak kau balas? Aku bingung setengah mati tahu?!!"_

Draco menghela nafas, lalu membalas pesan itu, "_Harry, tenanglah!! Aku akan dapatkan gillyweed untukmu. Tunggu kabar dariku. Sekarang tidurlah! Biarkan otakmu beristirahat!"_

"_Kau yakin bisa mendapatkannya, Draco?"_

"_Jangan remehkan kekuatan keluarga Malfoy, Harry. Sudahlah, tidurlah sekarang!! Besok pagi masih ada waktu untuk berfikir."_

"_...Um—okay. Thanks, Draco. G'nite."_

"_G'nite,"_ maka Draco pun memutuskan untuk segera tidur meski pikirannya masih cemas pada Harry.

.

Keesokan harinya, kecemasan Draco menghilang dengan sempurna. Saat makan siang, dia mendapat surat dari ayahnya yang mengabarkan kalau gillyweed berhasil didapatkan dan sudah dititipkan pada Dobby yang akan mengantarkannya langsung kepada Harry, karena kalau mengirim gillweed pada Draco, pasti akan sangat mencurigakan. Dan Draco pun langsung memberi tahu kabar itu pada Harry, via-jurnal tentunya. Di meja Gryffindor, Draco bisa melihat Harry tengah memandangnya dan tersenyum begitu lebar, membuat Draco nyaris saja menumpahkan jus labu yang sedang dia minum.

"Sudah waktunya masuk kelas, ayo!!" Blaise menepuk pundak Draco.

"Okay," Draco meletakkan gelas pialanya lalu mengikuti Blaise dan Theo keluar dari Aula Besar menuju ke kelas Ramalan. Akhir-akhir ini Draco dan dua temannya itu punya cara jitu untuk mendapatkan nilai bagus dalam pelajaran itu, tulis saja semua kecelakaan yang mungkin menimpa dirimu. Seperti terluka parah karena kuali ramuan meledak, atau tengkorak retak karena terhantam bludger. Dijamin nilai A sudah ada di tangan. Dalam masa-masa ini, Ramalan menjadi subjek favorit Draco, karena di sela ocehan Trelawney yang makin lama makin tidak jelas dan tidak masuk akal, Draco bisa puas memandangi wajah Harry yang selalu tampak terkantuk-kantuk di kelas yang pengap dan penuh asap dari aroma wewangian ini.

Dan sepertinya kelas-kelas hari ini berlangsung sangat cepat karena pikiran Draco terbagi dua, antara pelajaran dan tugas yang akan Harry laksanakan... lusa.

"Kau okay, Draco?" tanya Theo di akhir kelas Transfigurasi, "mukamu pucat. Ya-memang dasarnya kulitmu pucat sih, tapi ini lebih pucat lagi."

"Aku tidak apa-apa," kata Draco, "aku mau ke perpustakaan sebentar kalian ke Aula Besar saja duluan!"

Blaise dan Theo saling berpandangan, lalu mengangkat bahu dan berbalik meninggalkan Draco.

Koridor menuju ke perpustakaan sangat sepi. Tentu saja, jarang sekali ada murid yang rela menukar waktu bersantai mereka untuk menambah asupan gizi ke otak. Kecuali murid kelas lima dan tujuh yang sepertinya lebih rela tidak makan daripada tidak belajar. Draco masuk ke perpustakaan dan menuju ke rak buku yang menjadi favoritnya, buku-buku mantra.

Menarik beberapa buku tebal dari jajaran di rak, Draco segera membaca buku-buku itu, berharap bisa menemukan mantra sederhana yang bisa membantu Harry. Malam ini tak ada jadwal latihan bersama, karena Harry harus istirahat supaya besok bisa melaksanakan tugas ke dua dengan baik.

Draco mencatat beberapa mantra yang sekiranya bisa mereka pelajari. Kalau tugas kedua saja sudah seaneh ini, entah apa yang akan dihadapi Harry di tugas terakhir nanti. Draco harus punya cadangan mantra yang bisa menjadi bekal untuk Harry. Dan Draco pun mencatat semua mantra yang memungkinkan, begitu serius sampai dia bisa disamakan dengan beberapa seniornya yang masih bertahan di perpustakaan semenjak tadi...

.

#

.

Hari pelaksanaan tugas kedua akhirnya tiba juga. Draco, Blaise dan Theo sudah ada di tribun penonton yang dibangun di sekeliling danau. Para juara sudah berkumpul di tempat khusus yang ada di tengah danau. Draco memandang ke sekeliling arena itu, tapi semenjak tadi, dia tak melihat keberadaan Hermione dan Ron. Harry malah ditemani oleh Longbottom.

"_Kemana dua orang itu?"_ batin Draco. Matanya kembali berkeliling, tapi tetap saja dia tidak bisa menemukan dua Gryffindor yang bisa dia percaya itu. Dia malah melihat Severus yang berdiri diam seperti patung dekat dengan Dumbledore. Draco berani taruhan kalau guru ramuan itu sudah setengah mati supaya tidak melangkahkan kakinya mendekati Harry.

Sampai meriam tanda dimulainya tugas kedua, sosok Hermione dan Ron sama sekali tidak terlihat di arena itu. Draco sudah tak mau peduli lagi sekarang setelah dia lihat Harry menelan gillyweed dan akhirnya terjun ke danau yang dingin. Draco tak bisa membayangkan seberapa dinginnya air danau itu di akhir Februari yang masih beku ini.

"Kira-kira apa yang dihadapi Harry di dalam sana, ya?" tanya Theo.

"Entahlah. Tapi semoga saja tidak sampai bertemu si cumi-cumi raksasa," Blaise merapatkan mantelnya, "grindylow juga."

Berusaha mengacuhkan kalau kata-kata Blaise ada benarnya, pandangan Draco terpancang pada air danau yang kini kembali tempak tenang permukaannya. Hampir satu jam penuh Draco berdiri diam tanpa beranjak dari tempatnya. Dia mulai was-was karena semenjak tadi belum ada tanda kalau ada juara yang berhasil menyelesaikan tugas mereka. Delacour muncul duluan dan tampaknya benar-benar kepayahan juga ketakutan. Madam Pomfrey langsung membungkusnya dengan selimut tebal juga memberinya ramuan. Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi di dalam danau itu?

Beberapa menit kemudian, sorak-sorai menggema di arena itu saat juara pertama muncul ke permukaan, Cedric Diggory... bersama Chang. Lalu disusul oleh Krum bersama... Hermione? Tunggu dulu... kenapa Hermione bersama Krum? Ini aneh sekali. Dan akhirnya—sekian belas menit terlewat, barulah Harry muncul ke permukaan bersama Ron dan juga seorang gadis kecil berambut pirang. Draco bisa melihat kehebohan di tribun utama dimana Madam Pomfrey dengan sigap memberikan selimut tebal dan ramuan pada masing-masing juara juga orang yang dibawa dari dalam danau. Saat itu Hermione dan Ron langsung menghampiri Harry.

Melihat kalau Harry sudah ditangani dengan cepat, Draco pun berbalik dan meninggalkan tempat itu. Blaise dan Theo seperti biasa, langsung mengikutinya tanpa banyak bicara. Mereka bertiga menuju kembali ke dalam kastil dan menyingkir dari keramaian.

"Tugas kedua, aman. Masalahnya sekarang adalah tugas ketiga. Entah apalagi yang disiapkan untuk Harry di tugas itu."

Dua Slytherin lain cuma bisa pasrah pada sikap Draco yang seolah menganggap 3 juara lainnya tidak ada dan selalu membahas Harry. _Well_—mereka tidak perlu tanya kenapa, karena mereka sudah tahu alasan kenapa Draco begitu overprotective terhadap Harry.

"Sekarang mau kemana?" tanya Blaise.

"Perpustakaan. Ada beberapa hal yang mau aku periksa. Kalian tidak perlu ikut kalau tidak mau."

"Kami ikut. Lagi pula perpustakaan sudah seperti kamar kedua. Rasanya tahun ini jatahku ke perpustakaan untuk dua tahun sudah habis terpakai," kata Theo.

Maka jadilah trio Slytherin itu menuju ke perpustakaan. Draco menyuruh dua orang kepercayaannya itu untuk mencari buku-buku mantra tingkat menengah dan mulai lagi menambah list mantra yang akan mereka pelajari untuk menambah bekal buat Harry menjelang tugas ketiga yang akan dilaksanakan pada tanggan dua puluh empat Juni.

.

#

.

"Aku benar-benar lega minggu ini," kata Harry di akhir pekan dimana dia menghabiskan waktu di rumahnya tercinta di bawah tanah. Severus dan Draco juga ada di sana. Ini akhir pekan yang sudah lama tidak Harry rasakan, berkumpul dengan Severus dan Draco. Gara-gara Turnamen ini, jadwal inap Harry di rumahnya sendiri jadi berantakan.

"Kenapa begitu?" tanya Draco.

Harry nyengir, "gara-gara Ron terlibat di tugas kedua, dia jadi selebritis dadakan. Jadinya aku sedikit 'out of frame' di Gryffindor. Rasanya menyenangkan sekali tidak jadi pusat perhatian," katanya.

Draco menyeruput coklat hangat di gelasnya, merasa senang melihat Harry yang tampak sedang dalam mood yang terbaik itu.

"Kalau begitu, kau bisa meneruskan pelajaran occlumency-mu," kata Severus.

"Da~d!! Teganya..." protes Harry, "apa aku tidak bisa santai sehariiii saja. Lagian sekarang kan aku ada jadwal latihan sama-sama dengan Draco tiap malam."

"Kenapa kau tidak latihan saja di jam itu. Aku yakin Remus juga bisa membantumu," kata Severus lagi, tak peduli pada protes Harry.

Harry mengambil biskuit kegemarannya, "ah—tambah lagi materi yang harus aku pelajari. Padahal mantra petunjuk arah pun belum aku kuasai dengan baik," dia bersandar di sofa, "aku heran," katanya pada Draco, "sempat-sempatnya kau mencari mantra-mantra itu ditengah tugas-tugas yang menggunung. Kau ini benar-benar seperti Hermione saja."

"Kalau kau paham, harusnya itu kan tugasmu sebagai juara."

Mendengar itu, Harry nyengir lagi.

Setelah itu ketiganya sepertinya sepakat untuk melupakan sejenak masalah Turnamen Triwizard ini. Mereka mulai mengobrol hal-hal santai seperti masa dulu sebelum Harry dan Draco masuk ke Hogwarts. Mereka mengingat-ingat kenangan tentang liburan natal, entah di Spinner's End atau di Malfoy Manor. Tentang kerusakan-kerusakan apa saja yang pernah dibuat Harry dan Draco kecil yang sepertinya punya cukup tenaga untuk memporak-porandakan seisi rumah.

Saat waktunya makan malam, Severus pamit untuk makan malam di Aula Besar, jadwal baru yang dibencinya selama Turnamen berlangsung. Harry dan Draco menikmati makan malam yang disiapkan oleh Dobby untuk mereka berdua.

"Dad pasti bete setengah mati. Dia sepertinya tidak begitu suka dengan orang-orang yang terlibat di Turnamen ini," kata Harry disela makan malam mereka.

"Ya—aku juga tidak begitu suka dengan mereka. Apalagi para pengawasnya. Mereka bisa mengintimidasi orang hanya dengan melihat saja. Menyebalkan. Apalagi si Moody itu."

"Eh? Kau tidak suka dia? Padahal dia baik, lho. Dia sering membantuku memecahkan masalah tentang tugas di Turnamen ini. Dia yang memberi ide tentang terbang, saat aku harus melawan naga, trus aku tahu tentang gillyweed dari Neville yang mendapat pinjaman buku tentang Herbology dari Moody."

Draco memandang Harry, "... dia membantumu? Kenapa?"

Harry mengangkat bahu, "dia tidak bilang alasan kenapa dia mau membantuku. Tapi semua juara memang dapat bantuan dari orang-orang di sekitar mereka kok," Harry meneruskan makan dengan cueknya, tak sadar kalau Draco masih terus memandangnya.

"_Aneh—kenapa Moody mau membantu, Harry?"_ batin Draco, _"aku harus mengawasi orang itu."_

Selesai makan, bergantian Harry dan Draco mandi. Lalu mereka mengobrol di dalam kamar yang sekarang berisi dua tempat tidur. Kata Severus, sudah lewat masanya mereka berdua berbagi tempat tidur. Tapi—kadang kalau sudah terlanjur mengantuk karena keasyikan mengobrol, Harry dan Draco tetap saja tidur di satu kasur.

"Masih ada waktu lebih dari empat bulan sebelum tugas ketiga," kata Draco, "apa akhir-akhir ini kau masih bermimpi buruk?"

Harry duduk bersandar di tiang tempat tidurnya, "tidak lagi. tapi kadang di siang hari bekas lukaku sering terasa sakit. Aku juga sering mendadak merasa kesal, tak tahu kenapa."

"Kemungkinan itu karena Voldemort. Kau harus tetap melatih occlumency-mu, Harry. paling tidak kau harus mengosongkan pikiranmu sebelum tidur, itu juga bentuk pertahanan diri. Kalau kau sibuk memikirkan ini dan itu, Voldemort akan mudah menyusup masuk."

"Baiklah. Aku akan mencobanya," kata Harry, "nah—berhubung ini akhir pekan yang tenang, kita main dulu yuk. Masa kau sudah mau tidur sih?"

"Siapa juga yang mau tidur," Draco yang semula berbaring tengkurap, duduk lagi dan menghadap Harry, "kau mau main apa?"

"Wizard chess. Aku sudah sering melawan Ron—sekarang mungkin aku bisa mengalahkanmu."

Draco tersenyum tipis, "coba saja sampai kau bisa. Sampai sekarang skor kita masih 345-0 padaku."

Pemuda berambut berantakan itu menghantamkan sebuah bantal ke punggung Draco, "awas kau, ya!! Lihat saja!! Aku akan membalik skor itu!!"

Tak peduli, Draco berdiri duluan, "ya ya—akan aku tunggu meski memakan waktu selamanya."

"DRACOOOO!!!" Harry melompat turun dari tempat tidur dan mengejar Draco yang keluar kamar duluan.

.

Severus mematung di depan pintu masuk rumahnya, lalu perlahan dia menutup kembali pintu kayu itu. Dia baru saja kembali dari rapat staff dan kini melihat Harry juga Draco tidur dengan pulasnya di depan perapian yang menyala kecil. Baik Harry maupun Draco sama-sama duduk di permadani sementara kepala mereka terkulai di sofa. Biji catur berserakan disana-sini. Severus mendekati dua pemuda itu.

"Harry, Draco—sudah larut. Tidurlah di kamar kalian!" Severus menepuk pundak Harry dan Draco bergantian, tapi dia sama sekali tak mendapat respon. Malah rasanya dua pemuda itu makin pulas saja, "Harry!! Hei—bangunlah!!"

Akhirnya Harry pun bereaksi dan membuka mata, "Dad?" dia mengucek matanya, membuat kacamatanya jadi miring.

"Tidurlah di atas. Ayo! Kalian bisa sakit kalau tidur di sini."

"Terlanjur, Dad... malas ke atas," Harry bersiap tidur lagi, tapi kali ini Severus menahannya dan memaksa pemuda itu berdiri.

"Aku tidak mau merawat orang sakit di hari mingguku!" kata Severus, "naiklah!! Aku akan bangunkan Draco."

Menguap lebar, Harry pun melangkah malas-malasan menaiki tangga, terhuyung persis orang mabuk. Lalu Severus membangunkan Draco. Sedikit susah, tapi akhirnya berhasil juga. Si pemuda pirang itu separuh sadar separuh tidak, membuka matanya.

"Severus?"

"Tidurlah diatas. Lucius dan Narcissa bisa membunuhku kalau aku biarkan kau sakit."

"Okay..." jawab Draco tidak jelas, "'nite, Severus..."

"Good night," Severus menggeleng pasrah melihat dua pemuda yang naik tangga dengan susah payah itu. Lalu dia mengeluarkan tongkatnya dan membereskan semua kekacauan di ruangan itu.

Sementara itu, Draco yang menyusul Harry ke kamar tidur. Masih sempat menutup pintu. Tapi karena dia terlalu mengantuk untuk berjalan lagi, dia pun ambruk di tempat tidur tanpa dia sadari kalau itu adalah tempat tidur Harry...

.

#

.

Saat yang lain masih terlelap, Draco sudah sibuk membasuh wajahnya di kamar mandi. Baru saja dia bangun, kantuknya seketika langsung hilang begitu sadar kalau dia tidur di samping Harry. _Well_—kalau hanya itu saja sih tidak masalah... tapi... dia tidur sambil memeluk Harry. Itu jelas masalah besar kalau Harry sampai bangun duluan, atau—atau Severus memergoki mereka. Merlin!! Dia harus bisa mengontrol dirinya sendiri. Kalau tidak, suatu saat itu akan jadi bencana untuknya.

Draco membasuh lagi mukanya dengan air dingin dan mengusapkannya dengan sedikit kasar, "sial!! Bagaimana aku bisa menahan diri kalau pesonanya begitu mematikan untukku?" Draco menunduk dan membiarkan tetes-tetes air jatuh dari poninya yang basah.

Ketukan di pintu kamar mandi mengejutkannya.

"Draco? Kau di dalam?" suara Harry terdengar dari luar.

"Iya. Aku di dalam," jawab Draco sambil menyambar handuknya lalu membuka pintu.

"Pagi-pagi begini kau mau mandi?" tanya Harry yang masih separuh mengantuk.

"Tidak, aku hanya cuci muka dan sikat gigi saja," Draco mengeringkan wajahnya, "masih dingin sekali. Aku mau ke bawah saja," Draco pun keluar dari kamar mandi masih sambil mengusap wajahnya dengan handuk. Ganti Harry yang masuk ke kamar mandi dan mengunci pintunya.

Baru dua langkah meninggalkan kamar mandi, Draco langsung bersandar ke dinding,_ "... Sepertinya aku akan mimisan..." _batinnya merana saat teringat 'pemandangan' yang barusan. Sosok Harry berdiri di depannya dengan tiga kancing teratas piyamanya terbuka. Jelas itu sebuah 'godaan' untuk ketahanan mental Draco. Lemas, Draco menuruni tangga. Saat itu dia lihat Severus sudah ada di bawah.

"_Morning_, Draco," sapa Severus, lalu pria itu memandang anak baptisnya dengan heran, "kau kenapa? Mukamu pucat."

"Aku tidak apa-apa," kata Draco sengau karena dia masih menutupi hidungnya dengan handuk, takut kalau benar-benar mimisan.

"Kau sakit?"

Draco menggeleng, "aku tidak apa-apa... hanya saja ku pikir... Aku butuh Ramuan Penambah Darah."

Tak peduli pada Severus yang memandangnya heran, Draco duduk di sofa dan coba untuk tidak memikirkan tentang apa yang baru saja dia lihat. Meski dia tahu... wujud Harry yang seperti itu pasti akan menghantui mimpinya selama beberapa hari kedepan...

oxoxoxo

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

**To Be Continue**

oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

oxoxoxo

Hai haaaaai!!! Jumpa lagi^^ Lagi-lagi mendahului deadline^^ okay deh.. Ga ada A/N yang aneh-aneh. Hanya saja mungkin chap depan Arc GoF akan habis. Sekali lagi –MUNGKIN— XDD

O iya, buat ripiuer... Err... Spammer... err.. whatever (not whoever) you are... semangatku ga akan runtuh dengan sikap pengecut macam itu XD aku akan makin semangat ngePost karena masih banyak orang yang menghormati dan menghargai karya aku *peyuk2 reader dan ripiuer* Be a loser forever, en I'll be the winner *dibantai gara2 over PeDe*

Ngetik lagi sambil nunggu Ripiu XDD


	16. Chapter 16

Here We Are

Disclaimer : J.K Rowling

Chara : Severus Snape – Harry Potter

Rate : K+ - T

Genre : Friendship / Family

oxoxoxo

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

**E N J O Y**

oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

oxoxoxo

Tepat sebulan sebelum tugas ketiga dilaksanakan, panitia Turnamen Triwizard memanggil para juara untuk memberi tahu apa yang akan mereka hadapi bulan depan. Draco, dan 4 'rekan' latihan Harry, menunggu di kelas Pertahanan terhadap Ilmu Hitam bersama Remus sampai Harry kembali. Mereka berlima benar-benar cemas. Entah bahaya apalagi yang harus dihadapi para juara setelah ini. Pertama Naga, kedua danau yang penuh mahkluk-mahkluk berbahaya. Yang ketiga ini pasti lebih bahaya lagi.

"Tenanglah, Hermione. Kau seperti sedang menghadiri sidang di Wizengamot saja," kata Ron yang sebenarnya juga cemas.

Draco duduk di sebelah Remus yang sedari tadi memainkan sendok di cangkir tehnya. Tampak tenang, tapi semua tahu kalau dia juga tegang, sama seperti semua yang ada di ruangan itu.

Setelah sekian lama menunggu, akhirnya yang ditunggu datang juga. Harry datang satu jam sebelum jam malam. Wajahnya tampak datar, entah apa yang dia pikirkan. Tanpa suara dia melangkah masuk dan duduk di bangku kosong di dekat Draco.

"Jadi—apa tugas ketiganya, Harry?" tanya Remus akhirnya.

"... Maze... Kami harus mengambil piala yang ada di dalam maze. Dan di dalamnya sudah ada berbagai macam rintangan."

Semuanya terdiam.

"Kami akan masuk satu per satu sesuai urutan. Aku sama sekali tidak tahu apa yang ada di dalam maze itu."

Draco menghabiskan teh dalam cangkirnya dan memandang Harry, "kalau begitu caranya hanyalah kau harus menguasai lebih banyak mantra lagi."

"Aku setuju dengan Draco," kata Remus, "aku akan cari mantra tingkat menengah yang mungkin bisa kalian kuasai. Malam ini istirahatlah, besok malam kita mulai latihannya."

Setuju dengan usulan Remus, akhirnya mereka semua bubar sendiri-sendiri. Berhubung besok hari sabtu, Harry mengajak Draco tidur di tempat Severus saja. Dia ingin curhat saja berdua dengan sahabatnya.

.

"Apa yang mau kau bicarakan?" tanya Draco saat mereka sudah duduk santai di depan perapian di rumah Severus.

"Tak penting sebenarnya. Tapi—kau tidak akan tertawa kan kalau aku bilang aku takut menghadapi tugas ke tiga?!"

Draco bersandar dan memeluk bantal duduk di sofa, "hanya orang bodoh yang tidak takut, Harry. Kau tidak perlu merasa malu."

"Kau pikir begitu?"

"Yeah," Draco memandang Harry, "aku yakin kau bisa, Harry..."

Mendengar itu, Harry pun tersenyum juga, "kalau kau yang bilang, aku percaya," katanya, "aah—rasanya kita sudah menguasai banyak mantra yang sebenarnya belum waktunya kita pelajari, ya?"

"Bukankah itu bagus? Jadinya tahun-tahun depan kita tidak perlu terlalu ngotot belajar di Mantra dan Pertahanan terhadap Ilmu Hitam."

Harry tertawa. Tapi tawa itu hanya berlangsung sebentar karena pintu mendadak terbuka dengan suara yang cukup keras dan masuklah Severus yang tampak terbur-buru. Harry dan Draco spontan langsung berdiri.

"Dad—ada apa?" tanya Harry saat melihat ayahnya itu langsung masuk ke labnya tanpa menutup pintu. Harry dan Draco menyusul ke depan pintu lab, "Dad? Kau baik-baik saja?" suara Harry agak bergema di tangga batu yang menuju ke bawah itu."

Terdengar suara benturan ringan botol-botol kaca dan tak lama Severus muncul lagi dengan membawa tiga botol kecil ramuan.

"Dad..." Harry mengikuti Severus, "sebenarnya apa yang terjadi? Kenapa panik begitu?"

Severus memasukkan botol ramuan itu dalam tas kecil, "jangan keluar dari kastil!" katanya, "Mr Crouch terbunuh di Hutan Terlarang."

Harry terkejut, "Mr Crouch? T-tapi bukannya dia baru saja dari arena untuk tugas ketiga?"

"Kejadiannya baru saja. Dan saat itu—yang ada di samping jasadnya adalah Mr Krum."

"KRUM??!"

Severus membuka pintu depan lagi, "aku dan beberapa guru akan melakukan penyelidikan, jadi baiknya kalian tetap ada di sini. Mengerti?!"

"Okay, Dad. Kami janji kami tidak akan berkeliaran."

"Bagus," dan Severus pun meninggalkan Harry dan Draco yang penuh dengan pertanyaan.

"... Ini mengejutkan. Padahal belum ada dua jam sejak terakhir aku bertemu dengan Mr Crouch." Dia kembali duduk di sofa bersama Draco, "dan kenapa Krum ada di sana? Mustahil kan kalau Krum yang membunuhnya?"

Draco mengangkat bahu, "entahlah. Mungkin dia kena mantra inperius atau aoa. Yang jelas pembunuhnya pasti ada di wilayah sekolah karena orang luar tidak akan mungkin masuk begitu saja ke dalam Hogwarts. Sekalipun itu di Hutan Terlarang."

"Ada-ada saja sih perkara di Turnamen ini? Apa aku tidak diizinkan menikmati sekolahku dengan tenang?"

"Jangan harap selama kau belum mengalahkan Voldemort."

Harry melempar bantal duduk kesayangannya pada Draco dengan sekuat tenaga, "kau ini!! Bukannya ngasih semangat malah buat aku makin down."

Draco melempar bantal itu kembali pada Harry, "tapi kan itu kenyataannya," katanya ringan. Dia berdiri dan menuju ke rak buku, "bagaimana latihan occlumencymu?" tanyanya sambil memilih-milih buku ramuan milik Severus yang bisa dia baca.

"Ku rasa lumayan, karena akhir-akhir ini aku tidak mimpi buruk lagi."

"Bagus. Kalau kau terus berlatih, aku yakin kau bisa menguasainya dengan sempurna," Draco menarik buku ramuan untuk kelas enam dan kembali duduk, "tadi Mum mengirim suratuntuk kita, dia bilang dia ingin tahu kabarmu. Kalau kau sempat, tulislah surat balasan untuknya sekarang!" kata Draco sambil membaca, "suratnya ada di tasku."

Harry pun mengambil surat dari dalam tas Draco, lalu membacanya. Surat itu lumayan panjang dan penuh dengan pertanyaan. Selesai membac surat itu, Harry membongkar isi tasnya yang tergeletak di pemadani, "kau tidak menulis balasannya?"

Draco menggeleng, "tadi langsung aku balas."

"Ya sudah," Harry pun mengambil perkamen kosong dan alat tulisnya, lalu pindah ke meja makan untuk menulis surat. Sebenarnya Harry senang sekali menulis surat untuk Narcissa. Karena sejak kecil, hanya Narcissa-lah satu-satunya mother figure yang Harry punya. Mau bagaimana lagi, orang dewasa di sekeliling Harry laki-laki semua. Severus, Lucius, Sirius juga Remus. Maka dengan semangat, Harry mulai menulis surat untuk Narcissa,

_Dear Aunt Cissy,_

_Maaf sudah lama aku tidak menulis surat. Bagaimana kabarmu? Aku baik-baik saja. Meski menjadi Juara itu benar-benar sangat menyebalkan. Kemana-mana ada saja yang membicarakan aku. Surat Aunt Cissy baru saja selesai aku baca, pertanyaannya banyak sekali, sampai bingung. _

_Tentang berita di majalah Weekly Witch itu sama sekali tidak benar. Aku sama sekali tidak punya hubungan khusus dengan Hermione. Dia itu lebih seperti kakak perempuan untukku. Dan aku minta Aunt Cissy jangan percaya berita si Rita Skeeter itu. Hermione gadis yang baik, aku yakin Aunt Cissy juga tahu itu._

_Oh iya, terima kasih untuk gillyweed-nya. Sampaikan juga terima kasihku untuk Uncle Lucius. Itu benar-benar membantu. Seandainya tidak ada gillyweed itu, entah bagaimana aku bisa menyelesaikan tugas kedua._

_Tugas ketiga akan diadakan bulan depan. Apa benar Aunt Cissy dan Uncle Lucius akan datang menonton? Aku akan senang sekali. Sirius juga bilang kalau dia mau datang. Mungkin dia menyusup lagi sebagai Padfoot. Ah—itu nama Sirius kalau sedang berubah menjadi wujud animagusnya. _

_Hari ini aku dan Draco menginap di tempat Dad. Besok inginnya sih ke Hogsmeade, tapi coklat dari Aunt Cissy masih ada. Coklatnya eeenaak sekali, sampai sayang rasanya kalau dihabiskan. (dengan kata lain, aku tidak menolak kalau Aunt Cissy kirimkan lagi untukku). _

_Baiklah—aku tidak jago nulis surat panjang-panjang. Pokoknya aku senang sekali Aunt Cissy mengirim surat untukku. Musim panas nanti aku mau menginap agak lama di Malfoy Manor sebagai balasan surat dan coklatnya. _

_With love,_

_HS_

HS... Harry Snape. Selalu inisial itu yang Harry pakai setiap kali menulis surat untuk keluarga Malfoy. Tapi untuk Sirius, dia masih memakai nama Potter. Karena Harry tahu kalau Sirius sangat akrab dengan Daddy James.

"Sudah selesai?" tanya Draco.

"Yup," Harry memasukkannya dalam amplop, "tapi bagaimana mengirimnya? Hedwig belum kembali dari tempat Sirius."

"Ada Dobby," kata Draco.

Harry menepuk keningnya, "aku lupa."

"Tidak kaget," Draco menutup bukunya, "Dobby!!"

Peri rumah itu pun muncul dan membungkuk rendah pada Draco, "Master Draco memanggil Dobby, sir?"

"Kirimkan surat Harry untuk Mum."

Harry memberikan suratnya pada Dobby, "tidak usah menunggu balasannya. Kau kan bukan burung hantu pos," katanya sambil kembali duduk di sofa.

Dobby pun segera menghilang.

"Dia itu tetap saja ceria, ya? Aku harap Kreacher bisa tertular keceriaannya sedikit."

"Apa kau bisa membayangkan Kreacher tersenyum sedikit saja?"

Harry dan Draco sama-sama terdiam lalu bersamaan juga mereka menggeleng, "tidak mungkin," kata mereka.

Mendadak Harry langsung melorot dan rebahan di permadani, "aah~kalau ada urusan begini... bisa-bisa Dad tidak pulang... menyebalkan. Padahal aku ingin minta latihan khusus occlumency padanya."

"Ya sudah, latihan saja denganku."

"Malas—latihan denganmu sih hampir setiap hari. Kalau dengan Dad kan jarang-jarang," Harry memandang langit-langit batu ruangan itu, "enaknya ngapain? Kau sudah selesaikan PRmu?"

"Sedang tidak minat. Ramalan sih bisa dikerjakan sesuka hati."

"Memang sih... Tapi essay dari Remus benar-benar mematikan. Rasanya waktu tiga hari juga tidak akan cukup."

"Remus memang tidak pandang bulu," Draco membuka bukunya lagi dan mulai membaca.

.

#

.

Selama seminggu kedepan, berita tentang kematian Mr Crouch masih menjadi topik panas di seluruh Hogwarts. Tapi masalah tentang Krum sama sekali tidak bocor keluar. Hanya pihak-pihak tertentu saja yang tahu. Harry sebenarnya cemas—kalau benar orang yang membunuh Mr Crouch itu ada di Hogwarts... berarti di lingkungan sekolah juga tidak aman. Severus selalu mewanti-wantinya untuk selalu waspada dan bahkan menyuruhnya selalu mengecek Marauder's Map, siapa tahu ada orang yang mencurigakan.

Tapi dari pada itu, yang paling mengejutkan adalah kesediaan Severus untuk menjadi tutor dalam 'latihan bersama' trio Gryffindor dan Slytherin. Sejak kasus Mr Crouch terjadi, guru ramuan itu menjadi asisten Remus untuk mengajari 6 murid 'khusus' mereka itu.

Sekarang, Harry punya teman berlatih occlumency, yaitu Theo. Severus bilang kalau Theo juga harus menyempurnakan occlumency karena saat ini posisinya adalah posisi yang sangat berbahaya. Meski ayahnya tidak akan curiga, tapi bisa saja Death Eater yang lain tidak berpikiran sama.

Sebenarnya waktu tahu kalau Severus akan mengajari mereka, Hermione, Ron, Blaise dan Theo lumayan ngeri memikirkan bagaimana 'keras'nya Severus dalam membimbing mereka. Tapi ternyata—dugaan mereka sama sekali salah. _Well_—setidaknya Severus lebih manusiawi daripada biasanya. Dan yang paling membuat terkejut adalah bagaimana Severus bisa dengan sabar mengajari mereka bagaimana cara menguasai mantra dengan benar.

"TIME UP!!" Harry duduk lemas di kursi kosong. Theo juga.

"Sudah menyerah?" Severus berdiri di depan dua pemuda itu.

"Ugghh!! Kenapa sih kalau dengan Dad aku susah sekali bertahan? Padahal aku sudah bisa memblokir Draco dengan sempurna."

"Itu karena aku bukan ahli Legilimens sehandal Severus, Harry. Sudah berkali-kali aku bilang begitu padamu," kata Draco yang sedang sparring dengan Ron.

"Tetap saja..." Harry menarik nafas panjang.

Akhirnya mereka pun istirahat sebentar. Remus menyuguhkan teh dan juga makanan ringan. Para murid menjadwalkan kalau seharian ini mereka akan berlatih. Karena mantra-mantra yang sedang mereka pelajari ini lebih dari apa yang masuk dalam kurikulum Hogwarts. Sekali lagi sifat Severus yang sama sekali di luar dugaan membuat Hermione, Ron, Blaise dan Theo melongo. Mereka sama sekali tidak menyangka kalau Severus memperbolehkan latihan sembunyi-sembunyi seperti ini. Bahkan dia mengusulkan beberapa mantra yang sebenarnya belum waktunya dipelajari oleh enam orang murid kelas empat itu. bahkan Remus sampai bilang kalau Severus punya bakat menjadi Marauder.

"Sudah waktunya makan siang, kita latihan lagi setelah makan siang," kata Remus.

"Tak bisakah kami makan di sini?" tanya atau pinta Harry.

"Tak bisa," Severus yang menjawab, "kalau kalian menghilang dari Aula Besar bersamaan, pasti banyak yang curiga. Lagipula Gryffindor dan Slytherin kadang bukan kata yang tepat untuk disandingkan bersama. Bukan begitu?"

Keenam murid istimewa itu tersenyum geli, antara sadar atau tidak bahwa guru paling tak terjamah di Hogwarts itu sedang melontarkan sebuah candaan.

Kemudian mereka semua bergantian, keluar dari kelas Pertahanan terhadap Ilmu Hitam dan menuju ke Aula Besar untuk menikmati santap siang. Dan sore nanti, 'pelajaran tambahan' akan segera dimulai.

"Aku benar-benar terkejut tadi, aku pikir Profesor Snape akan memberi kita detensi begitu tahu kita latihan dengan... mereka," kata Theo yang nyaris mengucapkan kata 'Gryffindor."

"Tak ada alasan memberi detensi. Lagipula ini juga penting untuk kita. Aku juga tidak bisa membiarkannya berlatih dengan 'mereka'. well—yang cewek bolehlah. Tapi kalau yang satunya... aku khawatir justru dia yang paling berbahaya dengan ketidakcakapannya menguasai satu mantra."

Saat itu Theo terpaksa menahan tawanya, sungguh bukan seorang Slytherin sekali kalau sampai terbahak-bahak di meja makan. Blaise juga sepertinya kesusahan untuk menahan supaya senyum geli tidak muncul di wajahnya yang cool itu.

Selama makan siang, tak ada hal yang menarik yang bisa didapat di meja Slytherin. Semua sepertiny sibuk dengan urusan sendiri-sendiri. Saat itu, tanpa sengaja, Draco bertemu pandang dengan Parkinson, dan hasilnya, dia mendapat pelototan paling ganas dari cewek itu lalu seketika memalingkan wajahnya.

"Dia masih dendam gara-gara Yule ball, ya?" bisik Theo, "aku sih amit-amit pergi dengan dia. Si... Gra—err... 'cewek itu' lebih mending dari Parkinson."

"Biarkan saja dia. Kalau aku pedulikan dia, malah nanti salah paham lagi," Draco meletakkan sendok dan garpunya di atas piring lalu membersihkan bibirnya dengan serbet bersih. Sekilas dia memandang ke meja Gryffindor, di sana dia lihat Harry makan sambil bercanda dengan teman-temannya. Kesal sekali rasanya, padahal kalau sedang berdua di tempat Severus, tawa Harry hanya miliknya.

"Kau mau kemana, Draco?" tanya Theo saat Draco berdiri dan membenahi blazernya.

"Perpustakaan. Essay Transfigurasi-ku belum selesai."

"Kalau begitu aku ikut," Theo berdiri, "aku juga belum selesaikan essay itu."

Tak mau ada di meja Slytherin sendiri, akhirnya Blaise pun ikut dengan Draco dan Theo ke perpustakaan meski semua tugas essaynya sudah selesai.

.

Malam harinya, selesai latihan, Draco dan Harry berpisah dengan teman-teman mereka dan menuju ke bawah tanah sementara Severus sendiri masih harus menghadiri rapat mingguan staff pengajar.

"Ah!! Hedwig!!" Harry menoleh ke arah tangga saat dia baru saja akan masuk. Seekor burung hantu putih terbang dengan anggun dan mendarat di tangan Harry, dia membawa sebuah amplop di paruhnya, "kau baru kembali dari tempat Sirius? Lama sekali?" Harry membawa burung itu masuk.

Draco menutup pintu sementara Harry meletakkan Hedwig di tenggerannya dan memberi burung hantu itu owl treat sebagai hadiah karena mengantar surat. Lalu Harry duduk dan membaca surat dari Sirius.

"Hei!! Sirius ternyata diundang ke Turnamen sebagai waliku. Ini pasti akan asik sekali."

"Untunglah kau punya wali, jadi identitas Severus sebagai ayahmu belum akan terbongkar," Draco duduk di sebelah pemuda berkacamata itu.

Harry bersandar dan melipat lagi surat dari Sirius, "kadang sebal sih... tidak bisa terang-terangan jadi anaknya Dad. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi?"

"Kau harus sabar. Suatu saat semua juga akan bisa berjalan sewajarnya."

Harry mengangguk, "Dad bakal pulang malem nih, main catur, yuk!"

"Masih nekad menantangku?"

"Kemarin itu kan aku sudah nyaris menang, siapa tahu sekarang menanag betulan," Harry berdiri dan mengambil set catur dari dalam lemari dibawah rak buku.

Dan Harry tetaplah Harry. Bosan karena kalah terus, dia malah tidur dengan cueknya di sofa. Draco menggeleng melihat sobatnya yang satu itu. Benar-benar tanpa pertahanan. Seandainya mental Draco tidak kuat, pasti dia segera 'menyerang' pemuda itu tanpa ampun. Dalam diam, Draco memandang wajah tidur Harry yang tampak damai. Pemuda itu melalui banyak sekali kesulitan lebih dari apa yang ditanggung oleh pemuda sebayanya. Draco menyibak poni Harry yang menutupi bekas luka berbentuk sambaran kilat itu.

Seandainya saja dulu Severus tidak mengadopsi Harry, mungkin Draco tidak akan seakrab ini dengan Harry. Dia menyayangi pemuda itu, sejak dulu. Menyayanginya seperti seorang adik yang harus dia jaga. Tapi sekarang perasaan itu tak lagi sama. Dan Draco takut—kalau dia mengungkapkannya, semua akan berakhir. bisa jadi Harry malah akan menjauhinya. Karena itu Draco bertekad untuk tetap diam... setidaknya sampai dia melihat tanda kalau Harry memiliki perasaan yang sama dengannya.

Sadar kalau dia sudah terlalu lama melamun, Draco lalu berdiri dan membereskan set catur yang berserakan. Saat dia mengembalikannya ke dalam lemari, Severus datang.

"Tumben sekali dia sudah tidur?" tanya Severus melihat anak kesayangannya pulas di sofa.

"Kesal. Daritadi dia kalah main catur."

Severus mengangguk, "bukannya dia memang lemah bermain catur?"

Draco menutup pintu lemari di bawah rak itu, "Gryffindor... lebih modal nekad saja."

"Kau benar," Severus melepas jubahnya lalu membangunkan Harry untuk menyuruhnya tidur di kamar. Dia tenang karena dengan senang hati Draco membantu Harry untuk naik. Setelah mengucapkan 'selamat malam', Severus menyempatkan diri masuk sebentar ke labnya sebelum beranjak tidur.

Sementara itu di kamar Harry, Draco merebahkan Harry di tempat tidur dan menyelimuti pemuda itu. Harry memejamkan mata dan langsung pulas, tapi bukan itu yang membuat Draco kebingungan. Tapi Draco berada antara jurang senang dan bingung saat tangan Harry memegang erat lengan baju Draco. Dia sudah berusaha melepaskan jari-jari Harry tapi percuma. Maka jadilah... Draco lagi-lagi tidur di sebelah Harry.

.

#

.

Purnama tampak menggantung di luar jendela kelas Pertahanan terhadap Ilmu Hitam. Remus sedang dalam masa transformasi dan kini sedang bergelung tenang di kantornya setelah meminum ramuan Wolfbane. Severus sudah pergi duluan karena dia harus hadir di persiapan terakhir arena untuk tugas ketiga. Ya—tugas ketiga akan diadakan dua hari lagi... dan itu membuat Harry lumayan stress.

"Kau harus tenang, Harry. Fokus. Aku yakin kau bisa," kata Hermione menyemangati sahabatnya itu.

"Hermione benar. Kau sudah menguasai banyak mantra. Bahkan mungkin Juara yang lain tidak menguasainya," lanjut Ron.

Harry hanya mengangguk-angguk tidak jelas.

"Ayolah!! Semangat semangat!! Bukannya kalian Gryffindor itu katanya pemberani? Masa begini saja sudah ketakutan?" Theo menepuk-nepuk punggung Harry, "kau pasti bisa. Aku yakin!!"

Harry mengusap wajah dengan telapak tangannya, "yakin sih yakin... tapi maze itu besar sekali... aku juga tidak tahu apa saja yang ada di dalamnya. Kata Hagrid sih Skrewt Ujung-Meletup juga ada di sana."

Yang lain tampak pucat mendengar mahkluk aneh yang tidak jelas speciesnya itu ada di dalam maze.

"Setidaknya besok kan Sirius datang. Kau tidak mau buat dia cemas dengan muka pucatmu begitu kan, Harry?" Draco berdiri dan membenahi jebah seragamnya, "aku mau kembali asrama dulu. Besok tidak ada latihan karena kau harus istirahat!"

"Ookaaaay," jawab Harry lesu, "tapi kalian akan datang menonton kan?"

"Tentu saja," jawab Draco malas karena itu pertanyaan paling bodoh sedunia, "nah—sampai besok."

Dia bersama dua Slytherin lain pun keluar dari kelas Pertahanan terhadap Ilmu Hitam dan menuju ke ruang rekreasi asrama mereka. Masih belum terlalu banyak anak di sana, karena jam malam memang masih lama.

"Ah—aku mengerti kenapa dia stress begitu," kata Theo saat dia dan Blaise duduk di sofa panjang sedangkan Draco duduk di sofa tunggal, "siapa sih yang tidak stress kalau harus ikut dalam Turnamen berbahaya begini."

"Tapi... aku yakin dia baik-baik saja," kata Blaise, "dia punya bakat alami di Pertahanan terhadap Ilmu Hitam. Dengan cepat dia bisa menguasai mantra-mantra tingkat tinggi."

Draco mengangguk, "dia memang berbakat. Mungkin sudah keturunan. Apalagi dia diasuh oleh Severus, tidak heran dia punya kemampuan itu."

"Tapi kalau masalah pelajaran lisan, dia parah," Theo tertawa pelan, takut menyinggung Draco. Tapi rupanya tidak...

"Aku juga setuju dengan itu. Mungkin badannya memang dirancang untuk bertindak dari pada untuk berpikir."

"Mirip seperti Theo," kata Blaise kalem sambil membuka buku yang entah apa itu tanpa mempedulikan pandangan Theo yang seperti hendak mencekiknya.

Draco menggelengkan kepalanya memandang kelakuan Blaise dan Theo yang tidak mencerminkan hubungan mereka yang sebenarnya. Well—Draco tidak buta. Dia tahu meski tampak seperti tikus dan kucing, hubungan Blaise dan Theo sudah lebih dari sekedar teman biasa. Lagi-lagi timbul perasaan iri. Ingin rasanya dia jujur pada Harry, tapi dia juga tidak mau hubungan baik mereka sejak kecil jadi rusak. Tapi Draco juga sudah tidak sanggup lagi menyembunyikan perasaannya.

Mendadak Draco berdiri dan langsung pergi.

"Kau mau kemana?" seru Theo.

"Mandi," jawab Draco pelan, tak berharap juga ada yang mendengar.

.

#

.

Dan akhirnya hari yang dinantikan tiba juga. Babak terakhir sekaligus final dari Turnamen Triwizard ini akan segera dimulai. Tribun di sekeliling lapangan Quidditch sudah diunag sedemikian rupa hingga bisa menampung semua murid berikut tamu-tamu undangan. Maze yang ada di tengah lapangan itu tampak biasa dan wajar, tapi menurut Ludo Bagman, Maze ini telah disihir dengan berbagai macam mantra yang akan membuat jalan di dalamnya menjadi puluhan kali lebih rumit.

Draco duduk di tribun yang terdekat dengan tempat Harry beridir. Tak masalah, karena para murid sepertinya terlalu bersemangat menyaksikan tugas ketiga ini dan jadi tak peduli apakah mereka duduk di tempat asrama mereka atau bukan. Draco bisa melihat kedua orang tuanya datang dan duduk di samping Mentri Sihir. Lalu di tribun tamu juga ada Sirius, yang sepertinya juga sangat bersemangat. Jelas saja bersemangat, dia ditemani Remus.

Oh yeah—Draco juga tahu kalau dua pria dewasa itu juga bukan sekedar 'teman lama', dan waktu-waktu yang mereka habiskan berdua juga bukan sekedar waktu untuk bernostalgia saja.

Kalau sudah begini... Draco rasanya ingin nekad juga walau jelas itu bukan sifat Slytherin. Karena Draco yakin kalau dia pasti akan gila sungguhan kalau memendam perasaan ini makin lama lagi. Dan jadilah... Draco membuat perjanjian terhadap dirinya sendiri. Kalau Harry menang dalam tugas ketiga ini... Draco akan menyatakan cintanya... Apapun konsekuensinya...

Akhirnya—tugas ketiga pun dimulai...

oxoxoxo

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

**To Be Continue**

oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

oxoxoxo

OSH!!! Jumpa lagi dengan saia di Chap 16... Halah—apanya yang kelar... malah mendadak jadi kae side story gini. Chap depan GoF arc bakal tamat dan lanjut ke OoTP.

Sip—diriku menunggu ripiu. Dan er... Setelah arc GoF ini, mungkin ga apdet kilat dulu sementara waktu, soalnya ada beberapa proyek oneshot yang udah memenuhi otak dan buku ide, kalo ga segera dikerjain, takutnya feelnya ilang. Jadi—mohon pengertiannya *halah bahasaku*

Ripiuuuuuu XDD *toleh kanan kiri*


	17. Chapter 17

Here We Are

Disclaimer : J.K Rowling

Chara : Severus Snape – Harry Potter

Rate : K+ - T

Genre : Friendship / Family

oxoxoxo

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

**E N J O Y**

oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

oxoxoxo

Ternyata akhir Turnamen ini tak seperti yang diharapkan. Tak ada gegap gempita menyamput kembalinya sang pemenang dari dalam maze. Yang ada justru jerit ngeri dan isak tangis saat Harry kembali dari dalam maze, membawa piala yang menjadi bukti kemenangan, namun selain itu, dia juga membawa pulang tubuh Cedric Diggory yang sudah tidak bernyawa.

Draco berdiri mematung di tempatnya, firasat buruknya sejak tadi terbukti. Sejak melihat ayahnya dan Severus mendadak meninggalkan tempat mereka, Draco tahu ada hal buruk yang akan terjadi. Dan ternyata... apa yang terjadi leboh buruk dari perkiraannya. Sebenarnya ingin sekali Draco berlari dan memeluk Harry yang tampak terguncang dan menangis memeluk jasad Cedric. Tapi dia tidak bisa... belum bisa... Draco mengepalkan tangannya erat sampai terasa sakit. Lalu dia berbaik dan pergi meninggalkan arena. Seperti biasa, Blaise dan Theo setia mengikutinya.

Tanpa komando, ketiganya pun menuju ke tempat tinggal Severus. mereka sudah diberitahu, seandainya ada kejadian gawat, maka tempat itu akan menjadi tempat pertemuan mereka. Tak lama setelah mereka sampai, Hermione dan Ron menyusul. Wajah keduanya tak kalah pucat.

"Bagaimana keadaan di sana?" tanya Draco.

"Kacau," kata Ron, "kami bahkan tidak diizinkan mendekati Harry. terakhir yang aku lihat, Harry dibawa pergi oleh Mad-Eye Moody kembali ke kastil."

"Moody? Kenapa dia? Kemana Dumbledore?" Draco tampak kesal.

"Profesor Dumbledore sedang menangani kekacauan di arena. Karena... Karena hari bilang kalau... Kalau Kau-Tahu-Siapa sudah bangkit kembali."

Mendengar perkataan Hermione, semua terdiam. Blaise dan Theo saling berpandangan. Ada bias ngeri di mata mereka, tapi tetap berusaha untuk tenang. Draco menarik nafas panjang, dia sudah mendapat perkiraan ini dari ayahnya, tapi tetap saja... dia tidak menyangka akan secepat ini.

"Theo—kau harus sangat berhati-hati sekarang. Bukan hal yang mustahil kalau Death Eater akan mulai mencari bibit-bibit baru," kata Draco.

"Dan itu termasuk kau, Draco. Mr Lucius termasuk anggota penting di Inner Circle, pasti 'Dia' juga mengincarmu," Theo memandang Draco.

Blaise, yang termasuk 'golongan aman', menepuk pundak Theo, "yang jelas situasi sudah sangat berbahaya. Lalu sekarang posisi kalian bagaimana?"

"Tergantung keputusan Dad dan Severus. kalau mereka memutuskan untuk bergabung secara penuh dengan Orde, berarti aku dan Mum tidak akan tinggal di Malfoy Manor lagi, dan Theo juga tidak bisa lagi pulang ke rumahnya."

"Cih—siapa yang mau pulang ke tempat seperti itu? Berada di sini lebih baik dari pada rumah yang lebih mirip penjara itu," kata Theo, bersandar di sofa.

Blaise menepuk pundak pemuda itu dua kali, menenangkan.

Hermione dan Ron sempat lupa berkata. Jarang sekali mereka lihat tiga Slytherin itu menampakkan keakraban mereka. tapi dari percakapan barusan, terlihat sekali kalau tiga serangkai itu saling memperhatikan satu sama lain. Dan setelahnya, mereka semua pun diam menunggu sampai Severus kembali.

.

Sekitar lebih dari satu jam setelahnya, akhirnya Severus kembali bersama Harry. ada juga Sirius dan Remus bersamanya. Tapi begitu melihat teman-temannya di sana, Harry malah langsung berlari menaiki tangga dan langsung masuk ke kamarnya. Ketiga orang dewasa di sana tak bicara apa-apa. Saat itu Draco berdiri dan tanpa bicara dia pun menyusul Harry.

Sampai di depan kamar Harry, dia bisa tahu kalau pintu itu terkunci. Jadilah dia mengetuknya dulu, "—Harry... ini aku... buka pintunya..."

Hening sejenak, lalu Draco mendengar suara kunci terbuka. Draco pun membuka pintu perlahan dan masuk ke dalam kamar di mana Harry duduk di tempat tidur sambil memeluk kedua kakinya. Draco menghampiri dan duduk di sebelah Harry. Dia merangkul pundak pemuda yang tengah menangis dalam diam itu.

"Aku yang membuatnya terbunuh, Draco... aku yang membuat Cedric terbunuh..."

Draco tak bicara. Dia tidak tahu apa yang terjadi di dalam Maze, apa yang membuat Cedric tewas. Kalau Harry tak ingin cerita, Draco tidak akan memaksa. Tapi kalau Harry ingin bercerita, Draco akan ada untuk mendengarkannya.

"Seandainya... seandainya aku tidak memintanya mengambil piala itu bersaam denganku... dia pasti... dia pasti..." tak tahan lagi, akhirnya Harry memeluk Draco dan menangis di pundak sahabatnya itu.

Draco melingkarkan tangannya di punggung Harry dan mengusap-usapnya dengan lembut. Baru sekali ini dia melihat Harry benar-benar tertekan dan juga ketakutan. Dia membiarkan Harry terus menangis sampai dia merasa tenang...

Kemudian masuklah Severus. Draco memberi isyarat supaya ayah baptisnya itu tak bersuara, karena Harry tertidur karena kelelahan menangis. Draco masih tetap memeluknya karena lagi-lagi tangan Harry memegang erat pakaiannya.

Severus mendekati dua pemuda itu, dia mengusap kepala Harry dengan lembut, ekspresi yang tidak pernah dia perlihatkan di depan umum.

"Dia sudah ceritakan semua padaku... tentang Moody palsu itu juga," kata Draco yang akhirnya melepaskan Harry dan membaringkan pemuda itu dan melepaskan kacamatanya, "aku tidak menyangka semua berakhir begini."

Severus duduk di sisi tempat tidur yang sama dengan Draco, menyelimuti Harry sebatas pundak, "aku dan Lucius sudah memutuskan kalau kami masih akan menjadi double spy. Itu berarti kau dan Theo juga harus lebih berhati-hati. Dan musim panas ini... aku khawatir aku tidak bisa menemani Harry..."

"Tapi saat ini dia pasti sangat membutuhkanmu, Severus. Kau tidak bisa meninggalkannya hanya karena tugas orde."

Severus memandang wajah tidur Harry. Di wajah pemuda itu tampak jelas bekas air mata, juga beberapa goresan luka. Tapi daripada luka fisik, Severus tahu kalau batin Harry lebih sakit. Dia menghapus setitik airmata yang mengalir dari sudut mata Harry.

"Aku juga membutuhkannya, Draco. Kau yang paling tahu itu. Tapi ini juga demi dia," kata Severus lirih.

Saat itu Draco berdiri, "kalau begitu malam ini temani dia. Bukan aku yang dia butuhkan; tapi kau, Severus, ayahnya." Dan pemuda pirang itu pun meninggalkan Severus di dalam kamar bersama dengan Harry yang masih lelap. Dia kembali ke lantai bawah dimana yang lain menunggu.

"Bagaimana dengan Harry?" tanya Sirius.

"Sedang tidur. Ku rasa dia akan tidur cukup lama. Severus menemaninya," Draco mengambil jaketnya yang tersampir di badan sofa.

"Kau mau kemana?" tanya Hermione.

"Kembali ke asrama Slytherin. Kami tidak mau ada yang curiga," kata Draco. Blaise dan Theo sudah berdiri di belakangnya, "aku titipkan Harry pada kalian." Lalu bersama 2 Slytherin yang lain, Draco meninggalkan tempat itu meski dia sangat enggan...

.

#

.

Harry terbangun dan mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali. Tubuhnya terasa lemas dan matanya juga terasa panas. Sedikit meraba, Harry menemukan kacamatanya dan segera memakainya, saat itu baru dia lihat kalau Severus tengah tertidur di kursi kayu di sebelah tempat tidurnya. Jarang sekali Harry lihat ayahnya itu tidur... dan juga tampak begitu lelah.

Tak lama, Severus pun terbangun, agaknya dia terkejut melihat kalau Harry sudah duduk, tapi seperti biasa, raut wajahnya tak berubah, "sudah lama kau bangun, Harry?"

Pemuda bermata hijau itu menggeleng, "baru saja. Kalau Dad lelah, tidur di kamar, jangan di kursi."

"Aku hanya ingin menemanimu," Severus berdiri dan beralih duduk di sebelah Harry, "bagaimana keadaanmu?"

Harry terdiam.

"Kau tidak perlu memaksakan diri. Tenangkan dirimu dan beristirahatlah," kata Severus.

"Aku baik-baik saja, Dad. Maaf membuatmu cemas."

Severus menepuk pundak Harry, "semua bukan salahmu, _son_. Bukan salahmu."

Harry menggigit bibir bawahnya, mencoba untuk bertahan tapi dia tidak bisa. Dia menyandarkan kepalanya di pundak Severus dan sekali lagi menumpahkan perasaannya. Rasanya dia masih belum bisa percaya apa yang terjadi kemarin, semakin Harry mencoba memikirkan itu sebagai mimpi buruk belaka, bayangan kematian Cedric terus menghantuinya. Terlebih saat terjadinya efek _Priori Incantatem_ yang membuat Harry bertemu dengan wujud kedua orang tuanya untuk pertama kali. Bukan hantu, tapi juga bukan mahkluk hidup. Lalu Cedric... yang meminta agar Harry membawa pulang tubuhnya... semua itu terlalu menyedihkan.

Severus memeluk tubuh pemuda itu dan membiarkannya menanis sampai puas. Rasanya sudah lama sekali sejak terakhir Severus menenangkan Harry yang menangis seperti ini. Waktu terasa berjalan begitu cepat, bocah kecil yang dulu begitu manja padanya kini sudah beranjak dewasa namun harus mengalami kepedihan yang sebegini beratnya. Di waktu yang seperti ini... Severus sering merasa menyesal karena dia jarang sekali berada di sisi Harry. terlebih saat pemuda itu membutuhkannya.

Tak ada satu pun yang sadar kalau saat itu Sirius ada di depan pintu dan melihat apa yang terjadi di dalam kamar itu. Seumur hidupnya apa yang dia lihat saat ini adalah hal yang sama sekali tidak pernah dia bayangkan. Tak pernah sekalipun terlintas dalam pikirannya untuk melihat seorang Severus Snape tampak begitu lembut. Terlebih pada anak musuh besarnya. Ternyata... dua belas tahun memag waktu yang panjang...

Perlahan Sirius menutup pintu dan kembali ke bawah. Semalam dia menginap di tempat Severus. Bersama Remus, mereka tidur di depan perapian. Pagi ini pun Remus masih ada di sini.

"Bagaimana keadaan Harry?" tanya Remus.

"Ku rasa dia masih terguncang," Sirius duduk di sebelah Remus, "tapi Severus menemaninya, jadi ku rasa dia akan baik-baik saja."

Remus menepuk pundak Sirius, "sekarang kau tahu dia ada di tempat yang tepat. Sudah ku bilang kau tidak perlu mencemaskannya. Severus menyayangi Harry, sangat menyayanginya. Mungkin kau masih melihatnya sebagai orang yang dingin, tapi yang aku tahu, Severus sudah berubah."

Sirius hanya bisa mengangguk, tak meragukan kata-kata Remus.

.

#

.

Akhir tahun keempat, tak ada upacara penutupan yang meriah. Seluruh sekolah masih berduka. Terlebih asrama Hufflepuff. Baru kali ini Harry merasa tidak nyaman duduk di Aula Besar. Rasanya seperti ada lampu sorot yang mengarah padanya dan membuatnya menjadi pusat perhatian. Harry tak bisa menangkap apapun yang terjadi, bahkan pidato kepala sekolah, lalu pelepasan para tamu yang kembali ke negara mereka masing-masing, Harry seperti terlempar ke dimensi yang sama sekali berbeda dengan sekelilingnya...

.

"_Aku akan langsung ke Grimmauld Place. Dad sudah membuat rencana dan bilang kalau aku akan ada di tempat Severus selama liburan musim panas,"_ kata Draco pada Harry via jurnal saat mereka ada di Hogwarts Express.

"Bersemangatlah. Jangan buat Hermione dan Ron mencemaskanmu lebih dari ini," tambah Draco.

".... Aku tidak tahu, Draco... aku butuh kau disini."

Draco menarik nafas panjang, "aku selalu di dekatmu, Harry... selalu..."

Dan Draco sama sekali tidak menutup jurnalnya sampai Hogwarts Express tiba di stasiun King's Cross.

"Aku akan langsung ke Grimmauld Place," kata Draco pada Blaise dan Theo sebelum mereka turun dari Hogwarts Express, "Theo, kalau ada yang tidak beres sedikit saja di rumahmu, kau harus segera pergi. Apalagi kalau kau tahu 'dia' ada di rumahmu, mengingat ayahmulah yang membantu bangkitnya 'dia'."

Theo mengangguk, "aku sudah membawa portkey dari Profesor Snape. Aku akan segera mengaktifkannya kalau situasi sudah tidak terkendali lagi."

Setelah itu, Draco turun duluan dari kereta dan mengambil barang-barangnya. Lalu dia pun menuju ke ruang khusus untuk jalur floo dan segera mengambil segenggam bubuk hijau yang tersedia. Setelah memastikan ruangan itu kosong, dia pun menyerukan tempat tujuannya.

.

Di Grimmauld Place, Draco tiba di ruang keluarga dan melihat Harry duduk di sofa, ditemani oleh Sirius. Draco duduk di sebelah Harry, membiarkan barangnya bergeletakan begitu saja karena dia tahu Kreacher akan segera membereskannya.

"Draco, bujuk dia untuk istirahat," kata Sirius, "dia sama sekali tidak mau mendengarkan aku."

"Aku tidak apa-apa, Sirius."

Draco merangkul pundak Harry dan memaksanya berdiri, "kau menurut atau kau lebih memilih aku memaksamu dengan mantra imperius?" tak pernah sekalipun ancaman Draco gagal untuk 'menjinakkan' Harry. Tanpa halangan, Draco bisa dengan mudah menyuruh Harry berbaring di tempat tidurnya.

Sirius mengikuti dari belakang dan duduk di sisi tempat tidur yang berbeda dari Draco, "kau mau makan sesuatu?"

"... Butterbear."

Sirius memutar bola matanya, "aku bilang makan. Bukan minum!! Mukamu udah sepucat mayat."

Harry tersenyum ragu.

Sirius mengacak rambut anak baptisnya yang sudah berantakan itu, "aku akan suruh Kreacher menyiapkan makanan untukmu. Sekarang istirahatlah. Sirius pun meninggalkan kamar itu.

"Aku masih punya coklat dari Honeydukes. Kau mau?" tawar Draco.

"Untuk nanti saja. Aku mau menunggu makan malamku."

Saat itu Draco berdiri dan melepas blazernya lalu berbaring di kasurnya sendiri, "ini kali pertama aku langsung meninggalkan Malfoy Manor begitu liburan dimulai. Aku khawatir pada Mum."

"Uncle Lucius pasti menjaganya," kata Harry, "Ah—padahal aku sudah janji mau menginap di Malfoy Manor... semoga Aunt Cissy tidak marah padaku."

"Mum tidak akan memarahimu. Dia kan sangat memanjakanmu," Draco memiringkan badannya, "aku mau tidur sebentar, bangunkan kalau makan malam sudah siap."

Harry hanya mengangguk dan membiarkan Draco tidur. Saat Draco sudah terlelap... Harry entah kenapa tak bisa melepaskan pandangannya dari sosok sobatnya yang satu itu. Pemuda yang selalu setia berada di sisinya sejak mereka masih kecil. Sosok yang Harry yakini tidak akan pernah mengkhianatinya.

"Aku bersyukur memiliki Draco..." gumam Harry, lalu dia bersandar di tumpukan bantal dan memejamkan matanya.

.

#

.

Seperti yang diduga oleh sebagaian besar anggota Orde, liburan musim panas ini sama sekali bukanlah liburan yang menyenangkan. Baru dua minggu liburan berjalan, sudah ada penyerangan Death Eater besar-besaran di wilayah utara Inggris yang membuat satu desa muggle rata dengan tanah. Minggu berikutnya, orang-orang penting di kementrian mulai banyak yang menghilang. Dan parahnya, Cornelius Fudge sama sekali menolak fakta kalau Voldemort telah bangkit kembali. Bahkan dia menekan Harry dan Dumbledore melalui Daily Prophet yang jelas menjadi santapan empuk Rita Skeeter untuk menulis berita-berita yang tidak bisa dipertanggungjawabkan. Severus dan Lucius bergantian kembali ke orde secara berkala dan membawa laporan yang sangat tidak menyenangkan. Beberapa anggota Kementrian yang hilag ternyata diculik oleh para Death Eater dan disiksa. Voldemort mencari sesuatu yang berada di departemen misteri.

Dan di hari Kamis, di akhir bulan pertama liburan musim panas, Theo dan Blaise tiba di Grimmauld Place dengan kondisi yang sama sekali jauh dari kata baik. Theo tampaknya baru saja mengalami penyiksaan, di lihat dari luka disekujur tubuhnya dan juga bajunya yang compang-camping. Tak ada yang berani bertanya bagaimana Blaise bisa membawa Theo sampai ke Grimmauld Place, mengingat kalau yang diberi portkey oleh Severus hanyalah Theo seorang.

Setelah dibawa ke Grimmauld Place, Theo langsung ditangani oleh para Auror untuk memberikan mantra kontra kutukan dan juga pengobatan-pengobatan darurat. Dan untunglah saat itu Severus ada di markas, jadi dia bisa membuatkan ramuan untuk memulihkan kondisi Theo. Setelah memastikan kalau mata-mata muda mereka itu baik-baik saja, barulah para anggota orde mengizinkan Harry, Draco dan Blaise menemui Theo.

"Hai," sapa Theo lemah, berbaring dan sekujur tubuhnya terbebat perban putih dan berbagai jenis salep. Blaise, tanpa banyak bicara, duduk di sebelah Theo dan mengusap wajah pemuda itu.

"Jangan bicara dulu," kata Blaise, tak bisa menyembunyikan getaran dalam suaranya, "tidurlah! Kau butuh itu."

Draco menepuk pundak Harry sebagai isyarat supaya mereka meninggalkan Blaise dan Theo sendiri. Keduanya pun keluar dari kamar Theo dan menuju ke ruang duduk. Para anggota Orde sedang berkumpul di ruang makan yang juga berfungsi sebagai ruang rapat.

"Ku harap Theo baik-baik saja," kata Harry.

"Aku yakin dia baik-baik saja. Dia itu tangguh."

Harry duduk di sebelah Draco. Meski tampak tenang, Harry tahu kalau Draco sangat mengkhawatirkan Theo. Harry sudah terlalu hafal dengan sikap dan gerak tubuh Draco.

Tak lama, perapian di ruangan itu berkobar hijau dan muncullah Mr Weasley diikuti dengan Ron, si kembar, Ginny dan juga Hermione.

"Apa yang lain ada di ruang rapat?" tanya kepala keluarga Weasley itu.

"Ya—semua sudah menunggu," kata Harry, "kenapa lama sekali?"

"Aku harus memastikan sesuatu di kementrian, dan ini bukan berita yang bagus," lalu Mr Weasley pun segera meninggalkan ruangan itu dan menuju ke ruang rapat.

Empat Weasley dan Hermione bergabung dengan Draco dan Harry di sofa.

"Keadaan gawat, eh?" ujar George.

"Bahkan Dad bilang di rumah sudah tidak aman lagi, jadi kami akan ada di sini sampai liburan selesai," lanjut Ron.

"Mr Weasley bahkan menjemputku di rumah dan meminta orang tuaku sementara pergi ke luar negri. Aku dapat surat dari Kementrian yang menyatakan kalau muggle-born harus melalui proses regristrasi sebelum diizinkan kembali ke Hogwarts," kata Hermione.

"Tak diragukan kalau sekarang Kementrian juga sudah ada dalam genggaman Voldemort," kata Fred, "sesekali mereka harus diajari bagaimana caranya tertawa."

"Kau benar, bro," sambung George dengan cengiran khasnya.

Mereka semua terdiam setelah itu. Bingung mau bicara apa. Saat itu Harry melirik si kembar. Uang hadiah dari Turnamen Triwizard yang dia terima setelah dipaksa oleh kedua orang tua Cedric, Harry berikan semua untuk Fred dan George karena Harry tahu mereka punya ambisi untuk membuka sebuah toko lelucon yang menjadi specialis mereka. yang tahu rahasia itu hanyalah dia dan Draco saja. Harry bahkan tidak mengatakannya pada Severus dan Sirius.

Entah apa yang akan terjadi setelah ini...

.

Malam harinya, Harry sama sekali tidak bisa memejamkan mata. Dia selalu saja melihat mimpi yang sama, kematian Cedric, kebangkitan Voldemort, lalu kedua orang tuanya. Harry selalu terbangun dengan airmata membasahi wajahnya. Sudah sering kali Harry membangunkan Draco di tengah malam karena dia menjerit begitu kencangnya, sampai Sirius yang berada di lantai atasnya juga pernah sampai turun ke bawah mendengar teriakan Harry. Karenanya, malam ini, saat Harry tahu Draco banyak pikiran juga cemas akan kondisi Theo, Harry memutuskan untuk tidak tidur dan membiarkan Draco beristirahat.

Tapi ternyata, jam dua pagi, Draco terbangun. Dia heran melihat Harry masih bangun dan duduk di tempat tidurnya.

"Kau tidak tidur, Harry?" Draco duduk dan menyibak poninya yang sudah memanjang.

"Kenapa kau tahu aku tidak tidur?" tanya Harry.

"Selimutmu masih rapi," kata Draco, "dia berpindah ke sebelah Harry, "kau harus tidur, Harry."

"Aku tahu..." kata Harry lirih, "tapi aku tidak mau mengganggu yang lain. Kalau aku tidur, aku pasti mimpi buruk lagi..."

Draco menghela nafas, "tidurlah. Aku temani kau," dia menyuruh Harry berbaring. Karena terlalu mengantuk, Draco tak begitu sadar apa yang dia lakukan. Dengan santainya dia berbaring di sebelah Harry dan memeluk pinggang pemuda itu rapat, seperti yang selalu dia lakukan saat mereka masih kecil.

Sementara Draco sudah kembali pulas, Harry malah mematung. Dia sama sekali tidak menyangka Draco masih melakukan apa yang biasa dia lakukan saat mereka masih kecil untuk menenangkan Harry. Dulu, Draco memang sering tidur sambil memeluk Harry yang menangis karena mimpi buruk atau habis dimarahi oleh Severus. _Well_—saat itu mereka masih bocah; tapi sekarang kan... mereka sudah lima belas tahun...

Tak disadari oleh Harry, jantungnya mulai berdebar kencang. Merasakan kehangatan tubuh Draco, mencium wangi shampoo khas Malfoy muda itu, juga hembusan nafas Draco yang menyentuh kulitnya. Namun perlahan, sensasi yang familiar membuat Harry dengan segera merasa nyaman. Merasa aman. Harry pun memejamkan matanya dan membiarkan sekujur tubuhnya rileks dalam pelukan Draco...

.

"Morning, Harry," sapa Sirius pada anak baptisnya, "kau tampak segar hari ini."

Harry nyengir, "semalam tidurku nyenyak sekali."

Sirius tersenyum, "bagus, kau memang butuh banyak tidur."

Harry lalu duduk dan bergabung dengan teman-temannya untuk menikmati sarapan special buatan Mrs Weasley. Entah kenapa pagi ini semua anggota orde tidak ada yang tinggal di markas. Hanya Sirius dan Remus saja. tapi bahkan Tonks yang biasanya 'stand by' di sini sama sekali tidak tampak batang hidungnya.

"Yang lain sedang mengurus masalah di Kementrian," kata Sirius, "kalian tenang saja. selama Dumbledore ada di Hogwarts, Kementrian tidak akan bisa menyentuh murid-murid."

Lalu Mrs Weasley pun menghidangkan sarapan untuk semua yang ada di sana.

"Emm—bagaimana keadaan Theo?" tanya Harry pada Mrs Weasley.

"Dia anak yang kuat. Sepertinya dia terkena kutukan Cruciatus, tapi untunglah Severus bisa menanganinya dengan cepat," kata Mrs Weasley, "aku akan bawakan makanan untun Theo dan Blaise dulu," dia membawa nampan berisi dua porsi sarapan dan bergegas keluar dari ruang makan....

Selesai sarapan, Sirius dan Remus sepertinya tidak mau diganggu dan masuk ke dalam perpustakaan keluarga. Anak-anak muda yang tanpa bicara sepertinya sudah saling paham kalau dua pria itu punya hubungan isimewa, beralih ke ruang duduk dan mulai membahas apapun yang bisa mereka tangkap dari masalah yang terus dibahas oleh Orde.

"Jadi setelah ini Theo pasti sangat berbahaya sekali berada di Slytherin. Blaise juga," kata Hermione.

"Profesor Dumbledore pasti punya jalan keluar," Draco memandang lampu gantung yang tak menyala, "yang pasti sekarang hanya aku yang bisa mengawasi gerak-gerik Slytherin."

Semuanya memandang ke arah Draco.

"Kau harus sangat berhati-hati," Hermione memandang Malfoy muda itu dengan raut wajah cemas, "Theo dan Blaise selalu bersamamu sepanjang waktu, mereka bisa saja mencurigaimu."

"Aku tahu itu. Apalagi Crabbe dan Goyle. Ayah mereka pastinya menyuruh untuk mengawasi kami bertiga," Draco berdiri.

"Kau mau kemana?" tanya Harry.

"Ke tempat Theo dan Blaise. Kalian tunggu di sini saja," dan Draco pun naik ke lantai dua, menuju ke kamar Theo dan Blaise yang ada di dua kamar setelah kamarnya dan Harry.

Dia mengetuk pintu sebelum masuk dalam kamar itu. Di dalam, dia lihat Theo sedang tidur dan Blaise duduk di sisinya sambil menggenggam tangan Theo erat.

"Bagaimana keadaannya?" tanya Draco, pelan dia menarik kursi kayu ke sebelah tempat tidur.

"Sudah lebih baik. Dia tidur karena pengaruh ramuan. Mrs Weasley bilang kondisi Theo sudah jauh lebih baik dari kemarin."

Draco bisa melihat wajah Blaise agak pucat dan matanya juga merah, "—kalau kau lelah, istirhat saja. biar aku yang menjaga Theo."

Tapi Blaise menggeleng, "aku tak apa."

Percuma adu mulut, Draco menerima saja keputusan Blaise. Dia diam sebentar, mengamati apa sekiranya ini situasi yang tepat untuk bertanya kenapa Blaise bisa membawa Theo ke Grimmauld Place ini. Namun belum lagi Draco bertanya, Blaise sudah bicara.

"Kau mau tahu bagaimana aku bisa kemari bersama Theo?"

"... Ya. Jelas sekali kalau Severus hanya memberi portkey pada Theo saja. Jadi aku benar-benar penasaran bagaimana kau bisa membawa Theo."

Blaise melepaskan tangan Theo lalu dia mengambil sepasang cincin dari dalam laci meja, salah satu dari cincin itu hitam, seperti terbakar; "ini—juga adalah portkey. Aku membuatnya sendiri dibantu oleh Profesor Lupin. Selain sebagai portkey, aku menambahkan mantra-mantra yang memungkinkanku mengetahui kondisi Theo. Dan saat cincin ini berubah hitam, aku tahu dia dalam bahaya. Aku mengaktifkan portkey dan sampai ke tempatnya, lalu sampai di tempat Theo, aku baru mengaktifkan portkey dari Profesor Snape dan sampai kemari."

Mau tak mau Draco kagum pada kesungguhan Blaise untuk menjaga Theo, sampai rela mempertaruhkan nyawanya sendiri untuk membawa Theo kemari. Terlebih lagi membuat portkey bukanlah pekerjaan mudah. Blaise pasti membutuhkan waktu lebih dari tiga bulan untuk membuat portkey itu. Jadi dia memang sudah memperkirakan bahwa situasi akan semakin memburuk. Untuk masalah investigasi—Draco memang mengaku kalah dari Blaise.

"Kalau begitu sebaiknya kau juga istirahatlah!!" kata Draco akhirnya, "Theo juga tidak akan suka kalau melihat mukamu yang pucat pasi begitu. Siang nanti aku bangunkan."

Setelah memastikan Blaise sudah berbaring, barulah Draco keluar dari kamar itu, dan dia berpapasan dengan Harry saat akan menuruni tangga.

"Draco—aku baru mau menyusulmu," kata Harry, "Theo?"

"Sudah lebih baik. Sekarang sedang tidur."

Harry tersenyum melihat wajah Draco yang tampak lega, "aku mau ambil buku di kamar, kau mau turun?"

"Kebetulan, aku juga mau ambil sesuatu di kamar."

Entah kenapa Harry tidak curiga. Kalau Draco mau ambil sesuatu di kamar mereka, dia pastinya tidak perlu berjalan sampai ke tangga kan? Dan keluguan Harry itulah yang membuat Draco tidak bisa mengalihkan perasaannya.

"Tadi Ginny tanya apa kau bisa ajari dia ramuan?"

"Kau kan bisa ajari dia."

Harry membuka pintu kamar, "dan kau mau Dad mengurungku lagi di kamar selama tiga hari gara-gara meledakkan kuali? Kau kan jelas lebih jago dariku. Aku juga bisa sekalian belajar. Tahun kemarin kan waktuku habis untuk Turnamen," kata Harry.

Kalau sudah begini, jawaban Draco hanyalah, "baiklah—tapi aku tidak akan berusaha sabar mengajari kalian."

Harry tertawa dan menuju ke lemarinya. Dia mengambil setumpukan buku-buku dari dalam lemari dan mulai mencari mana sekiranya yang bisa dia baca. Saat itu Draco sok menyibukkan diri melakukan hal yang sama dengan Harry, adahal sedari tadi dia tengah perang seru sekali dengan hati nuraninya sendiri.

"_... Aku jadi bingung... Turnamen kemarin itu... Harry bisa dibilang menang tidak, ya? Tapi kan kejadiannya kacau begitu,"_ Draco menumpuk dua buku di pangkuannya, "_tapi toh akhirnya dia dinobatkan sebagai juara oleh Kementrian dan dua sekolah lain juga menerimanya. Jadi intinya dia menang, kan?!" _satu buku lagi bertambah di pangkuannya.

"_Aku harus bilang sekarang... karena anak-anak Weasley dan juga Hermione sudah ada di sini, kesempatanku berdua dengan Harry pasti jadi berkurang. Dan sekarang adalah kesempatan yang paling baik."_

"Harry..."

"Aku ingin bicara denganmu, Draco," Harry bicara dengan nada suara yang cukup untuk membuat Draco menghentikan ucapannya.

Pemuda pirang itu memandang Harry yang memunggunginya, "... ada apa, Harry?"

"Err..." Harry meletakkan buku-bukunya di kasur, lalu dia berdiri dan duduk di sebelah Draco, "well—setelah ini kau jangan masukkan aku ke St Mungo, ya?!"

Draco mengangkat sebelah alisnya, "memangnya ada apa?"

Harry menarik nafas panjang, "aku..." dia memandang Draco dengan ragu, "semalam... aku... kau tahu... waktu kau tidur dan memelukku seperti waktu kita kecil dulu..." mendadak wajah Harry menjadi merah padam. Dia berdiri mendadak dan memunggungi Draco lagi, "ti-tidak jadi... a-aku tidak mau bicara lagi."

Entah karena perasaan meluap yang tak terbendung lagi atau memang dasarnya pikiran Draco sering berkelana sendiri, agaknya si pirang itu mengerti apa yang mau dikatakan oleh Harry. Dia pun ikut berdiri dan mendekati Harry dari belakang.

"Kau mimpi buruk lagi?" tanya Draco, sengaja bicara sedekat mungkin dengan telinga Harry.

Dengan cepat Harry menggeleng, "a-aku tidak mimpi buruk.. aku hanya..." dia terdiam lagi.

Senyum muncul di wajah Draco, ini pertaruhan yang sudah lama ditunggu olehnya. Dia maju selangkah lagi, "jadi... apa yang kau impikan, Harry?"

Harry menelan ludah paksa merasakan panas tubuh Draco di punggungnya. Ini... Ini benar-benar gila kan? Tidak mungkin dia mendadak bisa jatuh cinta pada sahabatnya sendiri. Temannya semenjak kecil. Padahal selama ini Harry biasa saja jika berbagi tempat tidur dengan Draco. Tapi semalam... semalam semua berubah total saat Harry... memimpikan Draco.

Tapi ini benar-benar konyol... bukannya... bukannya dia suka pada Cho? Harry rasanya ingin menghantamkan kepalanya ke tembok saat bayangan gadis yang pernah dia sukai itu tak lagi muncul dalam benaknya. Dan dia terhenyak saat merasakan tangan Draco melingkar di pinggangnya.

"D-Draco..."

"Sebenarnya aku membuat perjanjian dengan diriku sendiri saat Turnamen kemarin, Harry."

"Perjanjian?"

"Ya—perjanjian kalau kau menang di Turnamen itu... aku akan menyatakan perasaanku padamu, Harry."

Hening tak terusik dalam ruangan itu. Harry tak tahu harus berkata apa dan Draco dengan sabar menunggu semua reaksi dari Harry, meski nanti pemuda itu men-avada kedavra dia di tempat, Draco tidak akan keberatan.

Dalam pelukannya, Draco bisa merasakan debaran jantung Harry yang berpacu tak terkendali. Draco merapatkan pelukannya dan menyandarkan wajahnya di pundak Harry hingga bibirnya menyentuh leher pemuda bermata hijau cemerlang itu.

"D-Draco... aku..." kepala Harry rasanya bisa meledak sewaktu-waktu. Dia tidak tahu harus menjawab apa. Dia... Jelas dia merasa aman dan nyaman bersama Draco. Draco yang selalu ada untuknya sejak dulu. Tapi dia juga belum yakin apa yang dia rasakan saat ini. Suka... atau hanya kebingungan sesaat.

Tapi Harry tak bisa mengingkari kalau rasa hangat yang ditawarkan Draco padanya sungguh menggoda. Tempat ternyaman bagi Harry. Tempat dimana dia bisa merasa tenang. Kehangatan yang berbeda dari kehangatan pelukan ayahnya, tapi membawa rasa yang begitu melegakan.

"Aku tidak memaksamu untuk menjawab sekarang, Harry... aku hanya ingin jujur pada perasaanku sendiri," Draco melepaskah Harry, dengan enggan, "aku tidak mau kau menyesali keputusanmu. Apapun itu."

Tak suka kehangantan Draco pergi, Harry berbalik dan kini dialah yang memeluk Draco, erat. Itu membuat Draco untuk sedetik melupakan tempat dia berpijak.

"Harry..."

"Aku tidak tahu, Draco..." ujar Harry lirih, "aku bingung... aku—aku tidak tahu apa aku menyukaimu atau tidak. Tapi aku tidak mau kau pergi.... aku tidak mau kau meninggalkan aku."

Draco membalas pelukan itu dan tersenyum, "aku tidak akan pergi... tidak akan pernah," dia melepaskan Harry dan menegakkan tubuh pemuda itu. Perlahan dia menyentuh sisi wajah Harry yang menunduk dan mengangkatnya hingga pandangan mereka bertemu.

Dan saat Draco merendahkan kepalanya sedikit, Harry memejamkan matanya. Seketika dia seperti baru saja meminum ramuan merica meletup yang membuat tubuhnya terasa panas saat dia merasakan bibir Draco menyentuh bibirnya.

Harry tak tahu harus bagaimana. Ini ciumannya yang pertama. Tak tahu bagaimana dengan Draco. Harry tak yakin ini yang pertama untuk pemuda pirang itu, karena ciumannya begitu lembut, yang akhirnya membuat Harry luluh dalam sentuhan asing namun menyenangkan itu.

Kedua tangan Draco kembali memeluk erat Harry yang perlahan mulai terbawa oleh ciumannya. Kali ini Draco benar-benar melupakan dimana dia berada. Yang dia pikirkan saat ini hanyalah fakta kalau Harry ada dalam pelukannya. Harry ada begitu dekat dengannya...

.

Tak tahu sudah berapa lama waktu berlalu sampai akhirnya Harry melepaskan diri dari Draco, menundukkan kepalanya serendah mungkin, menyembunyikan wajahnya yang pasti berubah merah padam. Harry tak percaya kalau akhirnya dia takluk juga oleh Draco.

"Well—kalau sudah begini," Draco duduk dan menarik tangan Harry supaya pemuda itu duduk di sebelahnya, "apa aku sudah boleh menyebutmu sebagai... kekasihku?"

Harry melirik Draco yang tersenyum padanya. Tak bisa dia khianati pikirannya yang menganggap kalau Draco memang luar biasa tampan. Jauh lebih tampan darinya. Terlebih lagi... Draco menyukainya... menyayanginya. Dan Harry... tahu kalau dia sudah menemukan siapa orang yang paling berarti baginya. Maka dia pun tersenyum.

"Thanks, Harry..." Draco mengecup pipi Harry.

Hari itu sungguh merupakan hari yang tidak pernah mereka sangka sebelumnya. Tidak bagi Harry, tidak bagi Draco. Tapi pada akhirnya mereka tahu kalau mulai saat ini, tak akan ada yang bisa memisahkan mereka.

"Sebaiknya sekarang kita turun," kata Draco.

"Oh tidak," Harry menolak seketika, "mukaku pasti berantakan. Aku tidak mau memberitahu mereka dengan muka seperti ini."

Draco berdiri dan tersenyum, "baiklah baiklah—kau bersihkan dulu mukamu itu dan kita buat gempar seisi rumah ini," dia membereskan blazernya, "aku tunggu di bawah."

"... Okay. Tapi jangan bicara apa-apa sebelum aku datang. Deal?!"

"Deal."

Dan Draco meninggalkan kamarnya dan Harry dengan hati secerah pagi di musim semi.

oxoxoxo

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

**To Be Continue**

oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

oxoxoxo

AKHIRNYA JADIAN JUGAAAA *PLAK*!!! Maap gaje en ga romantis banget^^ Gregetan sendiri ama Harry XDD Ama Draco juga XDD

Sip Sip... abis ini masuk ke OoTP dan saia bakal bener-bener ngeberantakin itu plot. Tante JKR—jangan bunuh saia setelah ini^^ namanya juga fanfic *plak**buagh**bletag*

Ya weis lah... Nunggu ripiu..


	18. Chapter 18

Here We Are

Disclaimer : J.K Rowling

Rate : T

Genre : Friendship / Family

oxoxoxo

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

**E N J O Y**

oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

oxoxoxo

Liburan musim panas hanya tinggal seminggu lagi. Dan selama masa liburan, terjadi banyak kasus di kementrian. Sepertinya Mentri Sihir sudah benar-benar berada dalam tekanan Voldemort dan juga beberapa Death Eater yang mempunyai jabatan tinggi di Kementrian. Kemarin Lucius datang ke Grimmauld Place dan mengatakan kalau Kementrian akan mengirim Dolores Umbridge sebagai pengawas di Hogwarts. Ini benar-benar berita yang sangat tidak menyenangkan, mengingat semua anggota Orde yang bekerja di Kementrian menyatakan kalau Dolores Umbridge bukanlah orang yang menyenangkan dan dia bisa melakukan cara apapun demi mendapatkan tujuannya.

Apalagi saat ini berita di Daily Prophet makin tidak karuan saja. Surat kabar itu sama sekali tidak memberitakan kebenaran, mereka malah menyatakan kalau Dumbledore tengah merencanakan pemberontakan terhadap Kementrian.

"Ahh~Kalau benar orang seperti itu ada di Hogwarts... pasti akan menyebalkan sekali," Harry duduk bersila di karpet dan bersandar di sofa tempat Draco duduk.

"Biarkan saja dia," kata Draco yang sedang membaca sebuah buku tebal, "Profesor Dumbledore pasti punya penyelesaiannya."

"Ya... kau memang benar," Harry melemparkan Daily Prophet di tangannya ke karpet, "tapi tetap saja menyebalkan."

Ron memandang foto Umbridge di berita headline, "hanya aku saja... atau muka orang ini memang mirip sekali dengan kodok?"

Semua yang ada di ruangan itu langsung memandang foto Dolores Umbridge di koran penyihir itu, dan serempak semua tertawa.

"Kau benar, Ron," seru Fred terpingkal.

"Dan ku rasa dia cocok jadi peliharaan Hagrid yang baru," sambung George.

Tawa makin membahana di ruangan itu dan baru berhenti saat pintu ruang keluarga itu terbuka, rupanya Sirius.

"Apa yang kalian tertawakan sampai terpingkal-pingkal begitu?" tanya Sirius heran. Padahal sebelumnya anak-anak itu bad mood.

"Tidak ada apa-apa, Sirius. Hanya... membahas sedikit tentang kodok," kata Harry, memegangi perutnya yang sakit karena terlalu banyak tertawa.

"Kodok?" Sirius mengangkat sebelah alisnya, curiga, "kodok apa yang membuat kalian sampai tertawa seperti ini?" Lagi-lagi bukan jawaban yang dia terima, tapi tawa cekikian yang makin membuat Sirius keheranan, "kalian itu... apa aku harus memanggil _mind-healer_ kemari?"

"Tidak perlu, Sirius," kata George.

"Kami masih waras..."

"Hanya mencari hiburan saja."

Si kembar itu berdiri, "kami mendadak dapat ide bagus. Thanks, Ron. Ini akan jadi karya _masterpiece_ kami," dan mereka pun meninggalkan ruangan itu.

"Daripada tertawa terus, lebih baik kalian bersiap. Kita ke Diagon Alley sekarang. Theo dan Blaise, sebaiknya kalian tetap disini saja. Aku yang akan membelikan kebutuhan kalian."

Theo mengangguk, "padahal ingin juga ikut ke Diagon Alley. Tapi—aku juga tidak mau cari perkara. Jadi—aku akan menunggu disini saja seperti anak manis."

Setelah itu, semuanya pun bersiap untuk pergi ke Diagon Alley. Semua akan ditemani oleh Sirius, kecuali Draco yang akan pergi bersama Narcissa. Harry memakai jaketnya dan segera berkumpul dengan teman-temannya. Ini pasti jadi acara belanja yang menyebalkan.

.

Sepulangnya dari Diagon Alley, para murid membereskan semua barang-barang mereka karena minggu ini mereka akan kembali ke Hogwarts. Fred dan George masih saja membicarakan proyek entah apa yang sering membuat mereka mendapatkan pelototan dari Mrs Weasley. Ron bingung menata buku-bukunya sampai akhirnya Hermione turun tangan membantunya. Draco pulang belakangan bersama Narcissa yang sempat membelikan sekotak coklat dari toko paling enak di Diagon Alley untuk masing-masing 'anggota muda' Orde Phoenix itu.

"Kalau begini caranya—coklat ini bisa habis sebelum aku sampai ke Hogwarts, Aunt Cissy," kata Harry sambil menerima kotak coklat kesukaannya itu.

Narcissa tertawa, "tenang saja, aku akan mengirimkannya lagi untukmu."

Harry tersenyum dan memasukkan kotak coklat yang sudah dilengkapi mantra anti leleh itu ke dalam kopernya, "buku, jubah, seragam, jaket, baju... apa lagi, ya?" Harry mememandang ke sekeliling kamarnya, mencari sekiranya barang apa yang bisa dijejalkan dalam kopernya.

Draco menggelengkan kepala melihat koper Harry yang tidak beraturan. Saat itu Narcissa mendekati putranya, "Kau harus menjaganya dengan baik-baik, Draco. Dia pemuda yang istimewa."

Draco mengangguk. Dari semua yang tahu hubungannya dengan Harry kini tak lagi sebatas sahabat, hanya Narcissa, Sirius dan Remus saja orang dewasa yang mengetahui fakta ini. Cukup membuat Draco heran karena Narcissa bisa menerima dengan mudah kalau putranya adalah seorang gay. Dan Narcissa juga yang minta kalau sebaiknya Draco dan Harry jangan bicara dulu dengan Lucius dan Severus karena saat ini mereka butuh konsentrasi untuk menjalankan tugas Orde.

"Kalau sudah selesai berkemas, segeralah turun. Malam ini aku dan Molly masak makan malam yang istimewa," dan Narcissa pun meninggalkan kamar itu sambil berdendang pelan.

"Kadang kalau mood Mum sedang bagus, dia jadi sedikit _Out_ _Of Malfoy Character_."

Harry tertawa pelan, "kau juga sama kok. Tingkahmu yang sok _cool_ itu kan cuma kedok saja," dia menutup kopernya dan menatanya di dekat pintu. Tepat saat itu, pintu terbuka dan masuklah Severus. Ini membuat Harry terkejut tapi senang, "Dad!!" dia memeluk ayahnya itu, "lama sekali tidak bertemu. Padahal ini sedang liburan."

"Salahkan Albus, bukan aku."

Harry nyengir, "kami baru saja dari Diagon Alley. Aku belikan snack kesukaan Dad. Jadi nanti di Hogwarts, tidak usah ke Hogsmeade untuk membeli camilan untuk minum teh."

Ada senyum samar di wajah Severus, "Draco—Lucius ada di bawah. Ku rasa dia ingin bertemu denganmu. Walau kau tahu sendiri bagaimana sifat ayahmu itu."

Draco hanya mengangkat bahu lalu keluar dari kamar itu meninggalkan Harry bersama Severus.

"Jadi—ada kejadian apa selama aku pergi?" Severus mendekati Harry dan duduk bersama di kasur putranya, "rasanya kau bertambah tinggi. Sebentar lagi pasti menyamai tinggiku."

"Tentu saja. Aku masih akan terus bertumbuh."

"Kau menyindirku?"

Harry tertawa, "tidak. Tapi itu memang kenyataan." Rasanya senang sekali. Sudah lama sekali tidak berbincang santai seperti ini dengan Severus. Harry selalu berharap semoga semua ini bisa segera berakhir. Jadi dia dan Severus bisa menghabiskan waktu bersama lebih banyak lagi, seperti dulu.

"Tahun ini kau akan menjalani O.W.L. Apa kau sudah siap?" tanya Severus.

"Siap tidak siap, Dad. Tapi kan ada Draco, dia bisa mengajariku kalau ada yang tidak aku mengerti," kata Harry, "aku heran kenapa dia bisa pintar seperti itu."

"Karena dia belajar dua kali lebih lama darimu."

"Hei!!! Aku juga belajar, Dad!!" protes Harry.

"Aku tidak bilang kalau kau tidak belajar. Aku bilang kalau Draco belajar dua kali lebih lama darimu."

Harry melipat tangannya, "kalau begitu aku akan belajar tiga kali lebih lama dari biasanya. Aku akan jadi lebih pintar lagi. Seperti Hermione!!"

"Itu lebih mustahil lagi."

"Dad!!! Kenapa dari tadi tidak mendukungku, sih?!" Harry memandang ayahnya dengan kesal.

Tapi Severus tidak terpengaruh, "hanya mengatakan kenyataan," dia balas memandang Harry, "temanmu yang itu, sama kasusnya seperti ibumu."

"Mum?"

"Yeah—Lily..."

"Apa yang sama antara Hermione dan Mum?" tanya Harry penasaran.

"Mereka sama-sama muggle-born yang brilian. Mereka memiliki kepintaran yang melebihi penyihir pureblood."

"Mum juga sepintar Hermione?"

Severus mengangguk, "benar-benar mirip sekali. Mereka berdua sama-sama tahu lebih banyak hal dibanding penyihir lain seusia mereka. Lily pun dulu menjadi kesayangan banyak Profesor di Hogwarts."

"Hmm... rupanya Mum pintar, lalu-bagaimana dengan Daddy James? Apa dia pintar? Atau rata-rata seperti aku?"

Mendengar pertanyaan itu, Severus tampak berpikir sebentar, "kurasa James cukup pintar. Tapi sayangnya... kepintaran dia lebih digunakan untuk melakukan hal-hal yang tidak jelas. Melanggar peraturan ini dan itu. dalam kasus ini, kau benar-benar mirip dengannya, Harry. Rasanya percuma bicara tentang peraturan padamu."

Harry cuma nyengir.

"Kau bisa tanyakan itu pada Sirius dan Remus. Jelas mereka lebih mengenal James daripada aku."

"Akan aku tanyakan nanti. Habisnya—tiap kali bicara dengan Sirius dan Remus tentang Daddy James, yang keluar cuma kekonyolan-kekonyolan Marauders saja. Aku heran darimana mereka dapat ide-ide tidak jelas seperti itu. Jelas bukan dari perpustakaan."

Severus memandang Harry, "tak pernah aku tanya kenapa Remus bisa masuk dalam kelompok ajaib itu. Jujur saja, sebenarnya aku penasaran. Dilihat darimana pun, dia lebih 'waras' dari pada tiga manusia sejati itu."

Kali ini Harry benar-benar tertawa, "aku sudah tanyakan itu, Dad. Dan menurut Remus... dia juga tidak tahu kenapa mendadak dia bisa jadi bagian dari Marauders."

"Well.. jadi ku rasa masalah itu sudah selesai," Severus tersenyum simpul lalu berdiri, "ayo turun! Narcissa sudah mengancam supaya aku tidak keasikan mengobrol dan lupa waktu. Sekarang makan malam pasti sudah siap."

"Okay," Harry mengikuti Severus keluar kamar dan menuju ke ruang makan yang ternyata sudah penuh. Tapi sekali lagi, tidak ada anggota orde yang hadir. Harry duduk di antara Draco dan Severus, berhadapan dengan Sirius dan Remus.

Seperti yang dijanjikan Narcissa, makan malam hari ini sangat luar biasa. Harry sampai tidak sungkan untuk mengisi piringnya berkali-kali. Yang lain juga tampak menikmati apa yang disajikan oleh dua nyonya itu...

"Kenyaaang..." Harry duduk bersandar di sofa, "rasanya malam ini aku bakal tidur pulas gara-gara kekenyangan."

"Sama," kata Ron yang masih kuat nyemil beberapa potong meat pie.

"Omong-omong, mana Blaise dan Theo?" tanya Hermione.

"Paling juga di kamar mereka. Tak usah kau tanya lagi," Draco bersandar dan menatap ke langit-langit ruangan itu, "rasanya malas kembali ke Hogwarts. Rasanya sekolah tidak akan menyenangkan seperti dulu."

Hermione menutup buku yang dia klaim sebagai bacaan ringan sebelum tidur meski tebalnya mencapai lima ratus halaman, "tapi Profesor Dumbledore bilang Hogwarts saat ini adalah tempat yang paling aman dengan aktivitas Death Eater yang makin brutal akhir-akhir ini. Apalagi Kementrian pun sepertinya sudah tunduk. Tak ku sangka Mentri Sihir itu tak sebijak apa yang dikatakan orang. Mentri dimana saja itu sama, lebih mementingkan posisinya sendiri daripada keselamatan banyak orang."

Saat itu Draco melirik Harry, "lalu kau sendiri bagaimana? Fudge tahu kan kalau kau anak adopsi Severus. Apa ada jaminan dia tidak akan membocorkannya pada Death Eater?"

Pertanyaan itu membuat Harry menjadi pusat perhatian dari Hermione dan Ron. Harry pun duduk tegak lagi, "well... menurut Dad, dulu saat proses pengadopsianku, dia dan Fudge melakukan Unbreakable Vow yang menyatakan kalau Fudge tidak akan membocorkan apapun mengenai masalah pengasuhanku oleh Dad. Dua petugas adopsi juga melakukan hal yang sama. Jadi... sementara ini semua aman."

"Selalu memikirkan sekian langkah ke depan, Profesor Dumbledore itu," kata Hermione dengan nada takjub, "aku yakin—selama ada Profesor Dumbledore, Kau-Tahu-Siapa tidak akan berani mengusik Hogwarts."

"Kau benar. Profesor Dumbledore adalah satu-satunya penyihir yang ditakuti Kau-Tahu-Siapa," sahut Ron.

"Ya—semoga saja di Umbridge itu tidak menambah masalah yang sdah ribet begini," Harry berdiri, "aku ke tempat Dad dulu. Mumpung malam ini dia bisa menginap. Sampai nanti," dan dia pun berlalu dari tempat itu.

.

#

.

Akhirnya tanggal satu September pun tiba, Harry, Hermione dan anak-anak Weasley diantar ke stasiun King's Cross dengan pengawalan dari anggota Orde seperti Shacklebolt dan Tonks. Sirius juga ikut mengantarkan para 'anggota muda' itu.

Di sisi lain peron 9 ¾, ada Draco bersama Lucius dan Narcissa. Kali ini Draco tak bersama dengan Theo dan Blaise. Meski begitu Lucius meminta Draco untuk tetap bersama dua pemuda itu, dan seandainya ada Slytherin yang menanyakan alasan kenapa Draco masih bersama dengan 'pengkhianat' itu, Draco tinggal bilang kalau dia mencoba mencari informasi untuk Pangeran Kegelapan.

Ini sangat menyebalkan bagi Draco. Di Slytherin, hanya Blaise dan Theo yang bisa dia percayai. Draco tidak bisa membayangkan dia harus bermanis-manis pada Slytherin yang lain.

"Hati-hatilah dan jangan bertindak ceroboh," Lucius menepuk punggung putra tunggalnya itu, "kalau terjadi masalah, segera kirim kabar."

"Tidak perlu mengulangnya terus, Dad. Aku tahu apa tugasku di sana," Draco membawa tasnya, "aku pergi," dan dia pun naik ke Hogwarts Express yang sudah membunyikan peluitnya.

.

Perjalanan yang sama sekali tidak menyenangkan. Draco terpaksa berpisah dari Blaise dan Theo hanya untuk memberi kesan pada Slytherin yang lain kalau dia mendekati dua 'pengkhianat' itu hanya untuk mencari informasi. Bahkan saat di kereta yang membawa mereka ke Hogwarts, Draco juga tidak bersama dua orang kepercayaannya itu.

Upacara pembukaan tahun ajaran juga sama menyebalkannya untuk Draco. Dia bisa lihat kalau banyak sekali siswa yang terpengaruh berita-berita di Daily Prophet dan mulai bebisik-bisik saat Harry masuk ke Aula Besar. Apa mereka semua itu idiot? Apa mereka percaya kalau kematian Cedric Diggory hanyalah 'kecelakaan' dalam Turnamen semata? Apalagi sekarang ditambah sosok Umbridge yang dengan tidak sopannya memotong pidato kepala sekolah. Orang itu mukanya lebih menggelikan dibanding dengan fotonya di Daily Prophet. Apalagi dengan baju pink yang mencolok mata juga suara yang dibuat-buat, Draco ingin muntah rasanya.

Dari apa yang disampaikan wanita tambun itu, Draco tahu kalau Kementrian mulai berusaha untuk mengontrol Hogwarts. Tapi Draco yakin tidak akan berhasil selama Profesor Dumbledore ada di sini.

.

"_Hari yang menyebalkan, ya?!"_

Draco duduk di tempat tidurnya, tirai sudah tertutup dan dia aman berbincang dengan Harry melalui jurnalnya, _"bukan hanya menyebalkan. Memuakkan. Aku tidak tahan di sini."_

"_Tadi juga ada yang menyebalkan. Aku hampir saja berkelahi dengan Seamus. Sepertinya dia percaya apa yang ditulis di Daily Prophet. Dia bilang aku hanya mau mencari sensasi saja. Ron dan Hermione membelaku, aku senang, tapi aku langsung teringat padamu. Mungkin kau langsung menghajar Seamus di tempat."_

Draco yakin dia memang akan menghajar siapa pun yang berani menghina Harry.

"_Bagaimana Theo dan Blaise? Sejauh ini tidak ada masalah kan? Apa anak-anak Slytherin mem'bully' mereka?"_

"_Kau tidak perlu khawatirkan mereka. selama ada aku, tidak akan ada seorangpun yang berani menyentuhnya."_

"_Ya ya... Mr Malfoy yang terhormat,"_ Harry membuat gambar orang tertawa.

"_Kau sendiri, jangan cari perkara dengan asramamu dan juga asrama lain. Kalau ada yang menyindirmu, anggap saja angin lalu."_

"_Aku tahu. Dad juga kemarin bilang begitu kok. Lagipula aku sekarang mau fokus pada sekolah. Tahun ini kita ikut O.W.L kan?"_

"_Ah—akhirnya kau sadar kalau kita masih butuh belajar untuk ujian_."

"_Bawel. Kau itu sudah seperti Hermione saja. Tadi di kereta dia juga sudah stress sendiri. Aku dan Ron sampai ikut pusing."_

_Saat itu Draco mendengar suara-suara kayu berderit dan juga tirai yang di terik menutup, "sepertinya ini sudah malam sekali. Sudah waktunya tidur. lagipula besok sudah mulai pelajaran."_

"_Yeah!! Ramuan di jam pertama tahun ini,"_ Harry lagi-lagi menggambar orang tertawa, _"aku tidak sabar menunggu ramuan apa yang akan Dad ajarkan pada kita tahun ini."_

"_Sampai besok, kalau begitu. G'nite, Harry."_

"_G'nite, Draco."_

Draco menyimpan jurnal itu di bawah bantalnya lalu dia pun berbaring dan langsung memejamkan mata. Semoga besok ada kejadian yang menyenangkan... semoga...

.

#

.

Harapan tinggal harapan. Selama masa sekolahnya, Draco merasa kalau minggu ini adalah minggu paling buruk yang pernah dia rasakan seumur hidup. Si Umbridge selalu ada di setiap kelas, menginspeksi apa saja yang diajarkan oleh para guru, bahkan dengan lancangnya mengoreksi dan merubah materi. Dan yang lebih parah lagi, dia melarang penggunaan tongkat di dalam kelas Pertahanan terhadap Ilmu Hitam. Apa wanita itu sudah gila? Kalau tak boleh memakai tongkat, lalu bagaimana murid-murid bisa berlatih? Yang lebih menjengkelkan lagi, dia mengganti buku diktat yang sudah di tentukan oleh Remus dengan buku Pertahanan terhadap Ilmu Hitam yang tidak jelas. Buku yang berisi ocehan kesana kemari tapi sama sekali tidak memberi bahan satu pun untuk di kuasai.

"AAARGHH!!! BISA GILA RASANYA!!!" Harry menghempaskan diri ke sofa dan langsung memeluk bantal kesayangannya, "apa sih maunya si kodok itu? Di setiap kelas selalu saja cari perkara."

Draco memandang Harry yang sepertinya luar biasa kesal. Tapi semua memang benar. Draco sampai nyaris berkali-kali kehilangan kesabaran. Umbridge itu selalu saja mengganggu jalannya pelajaran. Menanyakan hal ini dan itu pada pengajar. Lalu dia juga dengan jelas mengintimidasi Remus dan selalu mengungkit-ungkit status Remus sebagai manusia serigala. Rasanya seluruh murid –kecuali Slytherin, mungkin- geram pada perlakuan diskriminatif seperti itu. Tak bisa dipungkiri kalau Remus adalah salah satu guru terfavorit di Hogwarts, dan meski dia seorang manusia serigala, Remus tak pernah berniat mencelakai siapa pun.

"Iiikhhh!! Apa sih maunya orang itu?" Harry membenamkan wajahnya ke bantal.

Draco bersandar di sofa dan menghela nafas panjang. Bukan hanya di kelas Pertahanan terhadap Ilmu Hitam saja. Tapi di kelas Ramuan, Ramalan, bahkan tengah malam di kelas Astronomi, wanita itu selalu aja ada dan merusak suasana dengan suaranya yang dibuat sok imut itu, ditambah deheman yang terkesan melecehkan.

"Bagaimana menurutmu, Draco? Kalau begini terus bisa-bisa kita terancam tidak lulus O.W.L. Menurut Fred dan George di O.W.L juga ada ujian praktek."

"Entahlah—yang jelas kita harus melakukan sesuatu. Rasanya tidak nyaman juga kalau di setiap kelas dia selalu hadir. Apalagi dengan peraturan ini dan itu."

Harry melepaskan bantal duduknya, "peraturan-peraturan yang aneh. Siswa tidak boleh berdekatan di koridor, lalu kalau sedang diskusi pelajaran bagaimana? Apa harus pakai jurnal seperti milik kita? Seenaknya saja menentukan peraturan. Mentang-mentang dia diberi mandat langsung oleh Pak Mentri."

Draco berdiri dan menyalakan perapian. Tak lama, Severus pun masuk. Pria itu menutup pintu dan menambah beberapa mantra di sana, membuat Harry dan Draco heran, karena sebelumnya Severus tidak pernah melakukan hal itu.

"Dad? Untuk apa mantra-mantra tambahan itu?" tanya hara pada Severus yang duduk di sofanya, tampak lelah sekaligus jengkel.

Severus menarik nafas panjang, mengontrol emosinya, "—aku hanya tidak mau Ibu Perwakilan Kementrian itu masuk seenaknya ke ruangan pribadiku," kata Severus dengan nada menyindir yang ketara.

"Memang dia melakukan apa?" tanya Draco, kembali duduk di sebelah Harry.

"Aku dengar dari Minerva kalau dia masuk ke dalam tempat tinggal Sybill dan menggeledahnya."

"Tempat Profesor Trelawney?" Harry dan Draco terkejut.

"Apa yang dia cari di sana?" tanya Harry.

"Seandainya aku tahu. Dan aku yakin semua pengajar juga mulai mewaspadai pintu tempat tinggal mereka."

Dua pemuda di ruangan itu saling berpandangan. Mereka makin kesal dengan si muka kodok itu. Apa dia tidak punya sopan santun? Masuk ke rumah orang sembarangan. Belum lagi habis masa kesal mereka, mendadak terdengar suara engsel pintu terbuka, tapi pintu kayu itu bergeming.

"Pasti dia," kata Severus, "kalian berdua tetap di kamar. Draco, aku yakin kau bisa mantra menyamaran. Hilangkan pintu ke kamar kalian!"

Dengan gerak cepat ala Seeker, mereka berdua menyambar semua barang mereka dari sofa di depan perapian dan melesat ke kamar. Dari dalam, Draco membuat pintu kamar mereka menghilang menjadi tembok batu. Tak lupa dia lengkapi dengan berbagai macam mantra seperti Silencio dan juga tambahan-tambahan lainnya.

"Cool.. kau harus ajari aku itu, Draco."

"Nanti," si Malfoy muda itu menempelkan telinganya ke dinding yang tadinya pintu itu. Tak terdengar suara apapun. Semoga mereka aman.

Lalu keduanya meletakkan barang mereka di tempat tidur dan masing-masing berganti dengan piyama. Wanita itu bahkan dengan lancangnya mengganggu di akhir pekan. Benar-benar menyebalkan.

Harry duduk di sebelah Draco, "kira-kira apa yang ditanyakan si Kodok itu, ya?" gumamnya yang sudah memutuskan untuk terus memanggil Umbridge dengan panggilan Kodok. Tidak sopan, memang. Tapi Umbridge sendiri lebih tidak sopan dari pada seekor kodok sungguhan.

Draco mendekat pada Harry lalu memeluk pinggang pemuda itu dengan sebelah tangan. Perlahan dia merapat lalu mengecup pipi Harry, _"miss you..."_

Harry tersenyum, menerima kehangatan yang ditawarkan oleh Draco saat pemuda pirang itu memeluknya makin erat. Bibirnya dan Draco bertemu dalam sebuah kecupan yang manis. Tubuh Harry merespon sensasi yang dia rindukan itu. Sebenarnya tidak enak juga sih mencuri kesempatan sementara di bawah sana Severus sedang berhadapan dengan si Kodok. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi, sekarang kesempatan Harry bertemu dengan Draco hanya seminggu sekali. Mereka harus pintar-pintar memakai semua waktu yang mereka punya.

Usai sentuhan itu, Draco melepaskan Harry dan berdiri menuju ke jendela sihir yang menampakkan pemandangan danau dimana cumi-cumi raksasa sepertinya sedang menikmati cerahnya langit malam itu.

Harry mengikuti Draco ke jendela itu, "kalau cuacanya begini—jadi ingin terbang."

"Bicara tentang terbang—aku yakin tim Slytherin tahun ini akan merosot," Draco bersandar di jendela kaca itu, "Theo dan Blaise jelas tidak akan masuk tim tahun ini."

"Sungguh? Sayang sekali. Padahal Blaise itu Chaser yang tangguh. Theo juga Keeper yang hebat. Jangan-jangan Gryffindor bakal menang mudah tahun ini."

"Jangan bermimpi. Masih ada aku."

Harry nyengir, "tapi kan tetap saja aku yang menang."

Draco tersenyum, "kau boleh menang di Quidditch, tapi kau tak akan bisa menang dariku dalam hal ini," mendadak, sekali lagi Draco memeluk pinggang Harry dan mencium pemuda itu. dan seperti katanya, Harry takluk tanpa perlawanan...

Entah berapa lama mereka saling menikmati kehangatan satu sama lain, Harry akhirnya menyerah dan mendorong tubuh Draco. Dia butuh pasokan oksigen yang banyak untuk memenuhi kebutuhan paru-parunya yang semenjak tadi menjerit meminta udara.

Satu kecupan singkat di pipi Harry diberikan oleh Draco, "makin lama kau makin lihai saja. Rasanya aku jadi makin tidak bisa menahan diri," dia tersenyum saat melihat wajah Harry memerah.

"T-tidak boleh!! Kau sudah janji tidak akan melakukan lebih dari sekedar ciuman," kata Harry.

Nyaris tertawa Draco dibuatnya. Memang mudah untuk menggoda Harry. Tapi... memang benar adanya kalau Draco semakin kesulitan menahan diri tiap kali berdekatan dengan Harry. Entah sudah berapa kali Draco harus menahan diri agar tidak langsung menghempaskan Harry dan melakukan hal yang selama ini menghiasi mimpi-mimpinya.

Setelah itu, mereka berdua duduk lagi dan menunggu Severus memanggil mereka.

.

"Dad? Kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya Harry saat Severus memberi tanda pada mereka kalau Umbridge sudah pergi. Saat Harry dan Draco turun, mereka menemukan sosok Severus yang duduk di sofanya, tampak lebih kesal dari pada tadi.

"Ku rasa aku akan tidur cepat hari ini. Wanita itu benar-benar merusak waktu istirahatku yang berharga."

Harry mengambilkan segelas teh, obat mujarab untuk menenangkan Severus yang sedang kesal begini, "kalau mau tidur, tidur aja. Aku dan Draco masih kuat bergadang. Mungkin kami akan main catur setelah ini."

"Masih saja nekad melawan Draco? Bukannya kau selalu kalah setiap kali melawannya bermain catur."

"Semua orang kan punya keahlian masing-masing. Aku jago Quidditch dan Draco jago catur," kata Harry, "dan menyerah tidak ada dalam kamus Gryffindor."

Akhirnya setelah itu Severus pun pamit tidur duluan. Hal yang langka, karena biasanya Severus selalu tidur setelah Harry dan Draco pulas, tapi paginya selalu bangun sebelum Harry dan Draco membuka mata. Pasti si Umbridge itu benar-benar membuat Severus kesal sampai dia butuh waktu tidur lebih banyak dari biasanya.

Tak mau membuang waktu akhir pekan mereka, Harry pun mengeluarkan set catur dan dengan semangat menggebu menantang Draco untuk bermain. Draco menurut saja meski dia tahu pada akhirnya dia juga yang akan menang.

Tapi—asal Harry senang, Draco akan melakukan hal apapun. Termasuk bersabar dan menunggu...

oxoxoxo

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

**To Be Continue**

oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

oxoxoxo

OSH!! Muncul lagi dengan chap 18... Well... ini bener-bener fic terpanjang aku selama meniti karir sebagai Author *digampar* tapi chap ini pendek. Ya—maksudnya kan cuma sebagai pembuka OoTP aja^^ *dicekek*

So... saia duduk manis disini sambil minum susu dan menanti semua ripiu, kritik, saran, masukan buat saia^^

See you around three days from now on XD *sok Inggris*


	19. Chapter 19

Here We Are

Disclaimer : J.K Rowling

Rate : T

Genre : Friendship / Family

oxoxoxo

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

**E N J O Y**

oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

oxoxoxo

Hampir tiga bulan berlalu sejak Umbridge berada di Hogwarts. Dan selama masa itu, Umbridge makin semena-mena saja. Bahka sekarang dia diangkat menjadi _High Inquisitor _ oleh Kementrian yang membuatnya mendapat wewenang untuk mengubah peraturan di Hogwarts. Dan sepertinya, yang setuju dengan wanita ini hanyalah si Squib Filch saja. Para murid mulai geram dengan ulah Umbridge yang benar-benar menyebalkan. Di depan ruang kantornya, entah sudah berapa puluh peraturan tambahan yang dibuat oleh Umbridge dan digantung hingga memenuhi satu sisi dinding batu.

Tapi bukan hanya itu yang membuat Harry cs cemas, ada satu hal lain yang menjadi pusat pikiran Harry. Kemana Hagrid? Sejak awal tahun ajaran, sosok Hagrid sama sekali tidak tampak di Hogwarts. Sekarang yang mengajar Pemeliharaan Satwa Gaib adalah Profesor lain. Harry benar-benar cemas, bahkan Severus tidak tahu keberadaan Hagrid saat ini.

Sabtu pagi yang cerah di Hogsmeade, Harry meminum butterbeer di Three Broomsticks untuk menghangatkan tubuhnya ditengah bulan November yang dingin. Ron dan Hermione duduk di meja yang sama dengannya.

"_Well_, _mate_, jarang sekali kita bisa ke Hogsmeade bertiga. Biasanya kalau akhir pekan begini, kau kan selalu ke tempat Profesor Snape," kata Ron dengan suara pelan.

"Draco sedang ada urusan dengan Dad. Jadi aku '_diusir'_ sementara dari sana," Harry menandang sekeliling Three Broomsticks. Banyak anak yang tengah memandangnya sambil berbisik-bisik. Ini salah satu alasan kenapa Harry malas berada di tempat umum.

Lalu pembicaraan kembali beralih pada Umbridge.

"Kita benar-benar harus melakukan sesuatu, Harry. Kalau begini terus, kita bisa-bisa tidak lulus ujian O.W.L untuk Pertahanan terhadap Ilmu Hitam, Mantra dan Transfigurasi," kata Hermione, "kau baca buku Pertahanan terhadap Ilmu Hitam yang diberikannya untuk kelas lima? Buku itu lebih cocok untuk anak umur lima tahun."

Harry dan Ron tidak menyangkal, memang benar kalau isi dari buku itu sama sekali tidak pas untuk anak kelas lima. Remus sendiri sepertinya kebingungan bagaimana mengatasi masalah ini. Remus tak bisa memberi solusi supaya para murid berlatih secara berkelompok selepas jam pelajaran, karena sekarang, peraturan dari Umbridge menyatakan kalau semua kegiatan siswa di luar pelajaran harus diberhentikan. Semua yang berarti SEMUA. Termasuk Quidditch. Saat hal ini diumumkan, entah sudah berapa puluh siswa yang mengajukan keberatan, tapi tak satu pun dihiraukan oleh si Kodok itu. Detensi yang diberikan wanita itu juga sudah masuk dalam tahan 'menyiksa', bukan 'menghukum'. Sekali Harry kena detensi dari wanita itu, dan akibatnya, kini di punggung tangan kirinya terdapat bekas luka berbentuk kalimat _'I must not tell lies' _–aku tidak boleh berbohong-.

Hermione sudah berkali-kali menyuruh supaya Harry bicara dengan Severus, atau bahkan McGonagall dan Dumbledore. Tapi Harry tidak mau menambah beban ayahnya yang sudah begitu berat. Karena itu Harry hanya membebat tangannya dengan perban dan mengatakan pada Severus kalau ini karena 'kecelakaan' kecil di pelajaran Herbology.

Draco yang mengetahui semuanya, sepertinya sudah siap untuk mengutuk Umbridge meski dengan ancaman hukuman seumur hidup di Azkaban. Harry tidak pernah melihat Draco semarah itu sebelumnya. Dan, _well_, konyol mungkin, tapi Harry senang Draco marah untuknya.

Sementara Harry melamun, ternyata Hermione dan Ron masih terus membicarakan si Umbridge itu, "kita harus melakukan sesuatu supaya kita bisa belajar Pertahanan terhadap Ilmu Hitam dengan benar."

"Tapi bagaimana caranya, Hermione? Semua kegiatan di luar pelajaran sudah dilarang. Kalau sampai ketahuan..." Ron merinding sendiri membayangkan apa yang akan dilakukan oleh Umbridge.

"Jadi kau lebih memilih kita tidak lulus O.W.L?"

"B-bukan begitu, Hermione," kata Ron dengan cepat, ngeri melihat pandangan tajam dari gadis berambut coklat di hadapannya itu.

Hermione mengangguk puas, "kalau begitu kita harus lakukan sesuatu. Sekarang."

.

#

.

Usai makan malam di Aula Besar, Harry menuju ke rumahnya di bawah tanah. Tadi Draco tak ada di meja Slytherin, jadi artinya dia masih ada di tempat Severus. Severus juga tidak tampak di meja guru. Kesal sih—tapi Harry tahu kalau hal yang dibicarakan Severus dengan Draco itu penting dengan posisi mereka sebagai mata-mata.

"_I'm home_, Dad, Draco," Harry membuka pintu, tapi tak menemukan siapa pun di ruangan itu. Perapian juga padam. Aneh. Belum ada jam sembilan malam, masa sih Draco sudah tidur? Severus juga.

"Dad? Draco?" Harry mendekat ke pintu lab, mencoba membuka, dan ternyata pintu itu tidak di kunci. Artinya—tidak ada orang di bawah sana. Jadi Harry naik ke atas, perlahan di bukanya pintu kamar. Dia terkejut melihat sosok Draco yang pulas berselimut di tempat tidur.

Pelan-pelan Harry masuk ke kamar dan menutup pintu nyaris tanpa suara. Dia mendekati sosok Draco yang lelap. Sepertinya dia kelelahan. Harry menyibak poni Draco yang panjang dan halus. Sama sekali tak ada reaksi dari si pirang itu.

"_Dia sepertinya lelah sekali. Kira-kira apa yang dibicarakannya dengan Dad, ya?"_ batin Harry, masih terus memandang wajah tidur Draco. tak mau mengusiknya, Harry pun melepaskan jaket dan sweaternya lalu menuju ke kamar mandi untuk memanjakan diri di bath tub berisi air panas dan juga busa mandi.

Selesai mandi, Harry kembali ke kamarnya dan terkejut saat melihat Draco bangun dan duduk di tepi tempat tidurnya.

"Kau sudah pulang, Harry?" tanya Draco masih separuh mengantuk.

"Sudah dari tadi," Harry mendekati Draco sambil mengeringkan rambutnya dengan handuk, "wajahmu parah. Kau sudah makan belum?"

Draco menggeleng, "tidak sempat. Tadi Severus mengajariku beberapa mantra baru, dan sekarang badanku rasanya remuk."

Harry duduk di sebelah Draco, "kau mandi saja dulu. Aku suruh Dobby mengambilkan makan malam untuk kalian."

"Untuk Severus tidak usah. Dia sudah pergi dengan Dad."

"Uncle Lucius? Tadi dia kemari?"

Draco mengangguk, "aku mau mandi dulu," dan pemuda itu pun beranjak ke kamar mandi. Harry lalu turun ke bawah dan menyalakan perapian. Tak lupa dia memantrai pintu dengan mantra-mantra tambahan yang diajarkan oleh Severus. Siapa tahu si Kodok itu datang lagi.

"Dobby!!"

Dengan bunyi TAR keras, peri rumah milik keluarga Malfoy itu pun muncul dan membungkuk pada Harry, "Master Harry Potter memanggil Dobby, sir?"

"Ya. Tolong siapkan makan malam untk Draco. Juga beberapa potong sandwich untukku."

Setelah membungkuk rendah sekali, Dobby pun menghilang dan tak lama di meja makan sudah tersedia apa yang dipesan oleh Harry. Plus dengan coklat panas yang sangat menggoda selera. Harry lalu duduk di meja makan sambil menunggu Draco turun.

.

Selesai makan malam, tak seperti biasanya, Harry tak mencuci sendiri piring-piring kotornya. Dia lebih memilih untuk menemani Draco saja di kamar. Pemuda itu sepertinya lelah luar biasa. Pasti Severus mengajarinya mantra-mantra tingkat tinggi.

Di kamar, Draco berbaring dengan Harry duduk setengah rebahan di sebelahnya. Tangan Draco memeluk erat pinggang Harry dan merapatkan diri. Setelahnya—dia langsung pulas. Harry tersenyum melihat Draco yang tidur seperti anak kucing. Seandainya yang lain tahu wajah Draco begini polos sewaktu tidur, mereka pasti tidak percaya kalau ini adalah si Pangeran Slytherin yang terkenal sedingin es itu.

Masih belum mengantuk, Harry akhirnya memikirkan usulah Hermione yang terdengar cukup gila tadi. Harry sama sekali tidak menyangka kalau Hermione mengusulkan supaya mereka membentuk sebuah kelompok rahasia yang mengajari murid-murid lain. Hermione bahkan menunjuk Harry –dengan tanpa persetujuan yang bersangkutan- sebagai pembimbing. Ide ini membuat Harry dan Ron ragu kalau yang ada di hadapan mereka benar adalah Hermione. Padahal biasanya Hermione itu paling ketat kalau sudah menyangkut masalah peraturan.

"Kira-kira... Dad akan setuju tidak, ya?" gumam Harry, "tapi... sepertinya tidak akan disetujui."

Bergeming dalam duduknya, Harry memejamkan mata. Sebenarnya malas sih kalau tidur sekaran. Tapi bagaimana lagi, Draco sepertinya juga tidak akan bangun jadi pagi. Maka jadilah, Harry akhirnya berbaring di sebelah Draco yang entah bagaimana caranya, tahu kalau Harry memutuskan untuk tidur dan memeluknya makin erat. Kalau sudah begini, Harry hanya berharap supaya Severus tidak pulang mendadak dan menemukan mereka tidur sambil berpelukan seperti ini...

.

#

.

Usai pelajaran Ramuan di jam terakhir, tiga Gryffindor dan tiga Slytherin tetap tinggal di kelas setelah sebelumnya berpura-pura membuat keributan dalam kelas, jadi Severus juga berpura-pura menahan mereka semua setelah jam pelajaran berakhir. Draco, Blaise dan Theo yang sudah diberitahu rencana Hermione untuk membentuk 'klub' baru, mendukung penuh ide dari gadis berotak cemerlang itu. Makanya mereka bersedia membantu untuk membujuk supaya Severus memberikan izin. Tapi rupanya yang terjadi sungguh di luar perkiraan mereka berenam. Tanpa perlu paksaan, Severus malah memberi dukungan penuh. Bahkan dia bilang akan bicara pada Remus supaya guru Pertahanan terhadap Ilmu Hitam itu bisa menjadi mentor untuk 'klub' ini. Jelas saja reaksi Severus yang seperti ini membuat keenam remaja itu untuk sejenak lupa untuk bergerak...

"Tidak aku sangka... Profesor Snape malah mendukung," kata Ron setelah pembicaraan yang mengejutkan barusan.

"Aku juga tidak menyangka," kata Hermione, "tapi ini membuktikan kalau yang kesal dengan keberadaan 'dia' bukan hanya para murid saja."

"Blaise dan Theo juga mendukung," kata Ron lagi, "sekarang masalahnya—apa ada murid yang mau bergabung kalau ada Slytherin diantara kita?"

Hermione menyikut pinggang Ron dengan kasar, "entah kalau kau buta, Ron. Tapi apa kau tidak laihat? Perlakukan anggota asrama Slytherin pada Blaise dan Theo sepertinya mengundang simpati dari dari anak-anak asrama lain. Berita tentang penentangan Theo terhadap ayahnya dan juga Blaise yang membawanya pergi, sepertinya sudah menyebar ke seluruh penjuru sekolah."

Mendengar itu, Harry diam saja, karena sama seperti Ron, Harry sama sekali tidak menyadari hal itu.

"Jadi masalahnya sekarang—dimana kita akan melaksanakan kegiatan sembunyi-sembunyi seperti ini? Filch pendukung di Kodok, jadi dia pasti memeriksa semua kelas-kelas kosong meski jam pelajaran sudah habis."

.

Akhir pekan berikutnya, Harry dan Ron tidak mau tahu bagaimana caranya Hermione bisa mengumpulkan murid yang sependapat dengan mereka dan semua berkumpul di rumah makan yang terletak di ujung Hogsmeade, yaitu Hog's Head. Rumah makan yang sepertinya terlupakan keberadaannya di tengah hiruk pikuk Hogsmeade.

Harry, Ron dan Hermione berdiri di depan sekiranya dua puluh orang siswa. Ada si kembar Weasley, Ginny, Luna –gadis aneh dari Ravenclaw yang Harry suka karena gayanya yang unik-, lalu Cho juga ada –dan Harry sama sekali tak memperdulikan pandangan Cho yang tak lepas darinya; dan masih banyak yang lain, termasuk anak-anak junior.

Pertama yang banyak ditanyakan adalah masalah mengenai Cedric, itu cukup membuat Harry kesal, tapi untunglah semua bisa diatasi dengan baik oleh Hermione hingga akhirnya mereka masuk ke pokok pembicaraan. Mengenai 'kelompok belajar bersama' ini. Hermione juga menjelaskan kalau Profesor Lupin sudah bersedia untuk mengawasi mereka. Setelah diskusi hampir dua jam penuh, semua setuju untuk bergabung di 'klub' ini dan masing-masing bertugas untuk menemukan tempat yang cocok untuk berlatih bersama.

Yang paling membuat siapa pun yang ada di sana kagum adalah kesigapan Hermione yang telah membuat koin-koin khusus yang berguna sebagai alat komunikasi antar anggota. Dengan koin itu, mereka akan tahu kapan dan dimana anggota 'klub' akan berkumpul.

.

#

.

Butuh dua minggu penuh sampai akhirnya Neville membawa kabar gembira. Dia menemukan Kamar Kebutuhan yang mana merupakan tempat yang paling sempurna untuk '_bersembunyi'_ dari Umbridge. Hermione sepertinya pernah membaca tentang ruangan itu di salah atu buku perpustakaan, jadi dia bisa memebri penjelasan kalau Kamar Kebutuhan hanya datang pada mereka yang benar-benar membutuhkan. Ruang datang dan pergi. Ruang yang memiliki keistimewaan sebagai bagian dari Hogwarts yang tak bisa terlacak.

Saat Harry membawa kabar ini pada Severus dan Draco, mereka berdua memastikan supaya mulai saat ini, Marauder's Map adalah benda wajib di dalm tas Harry. Setelah itu, Harry dan Draco 'dikurung' sementara di kamar mereka, sementara Severus dan Remus bicara berdua. Dan saat Harry dan Draco turun lagi, dua pemuda itu terkejut mendapati siapa yang ada di sana.

"Sirius!!" Harry memeluk ayah baptisnya itu, "kenapa kau ada di sini?" tanya Harry takjub.

"Tugas khusus dari orde. Mengawasi kalian."

"Mengawasi?" Draco berdiri di sebelah Harry.

"Well—kau tidak bisa menyembunyikan apapun dari Dumbledore, anak muda. Dia tahu rencana kalian dan dia secara khusus memintaku mengawasi kalian. Berhubung dia sendiri masih sibuk dengan urusan ini itu dan juga masalah dengan Kementrian," jelas Sirius, "jadi—mulai hari ini Padfoot akan jadi anjing peliharaan milik Profesor Remus Lupin yang baik dan penurut."

Jelas ini berita yang menyenangkan. Draco juga lega, setidaknya ada yang mengawasi Harry di ruangan itu.

"Dengan begini—tugas masing-masing sudah jelas," kata Severus, "Draco, karena sekarang kau tahu apa fungsi Kamar Kebutuhan, jadi aku minta, saat kau bergabung dengan regu Insikuitor milik Umbridge, kau harus melencengkan fungsi kamar itu. Mengerti?"

Draco mengangguk, tapi itu membuat Harry bertanya-tanya.

"Regu Insikuitor? Apa itu?"

"Umbridge sepertinya ingin mengumpulkan anak-anak yang bisa dia sogok dengan imbalan nilai yang bagus. Dan jelas sembilan puluh sembilan persen anak Slytherin akan tergiur dengan tawaran itu," kata Draco, "aku akan masuk dalam regu itu dan memata-matai pergerakan mereka."

"Kau harus berhati-hati, Draco," kata Remus, menepuk pundak pemuda pirang itu.

"Tenang saja. Aku tidak akan mengacau."

"Kami yakin itu," ujar Severus.

.

Usai pembicaraan itu, Remus dan Sirius undur dari tempat Severus, sedangkan Severus sendiri langsung mengurung diri dalam lab begitu tamu-tamunya pergi. Kini Harry yang bingung mau melakukan apa. Dia melirik Draco yang duduk tenang di isebelahnya sambil membaca buku dan mengerjakan PRnya. Tapi Harry tidak bisa tenang seperti itu. Pikirannya dipenuhi dengan kenyataan kalau setelah ini waktunya bersama Draco akan semakin berkurang. Dan Harry tidak suka itu.

"Kenapa kau memelototi aku seperti itu? Apa ada sesuatu di mukaku?"

Harry menggeleng setelah otaknya mencerna apa yang ditanyakan oleh Draco, "tidak... Tidak ada apa-apa."

Draco memandang Harry dengan rasa tidak percaya, tapi dia tidak memperpanjang masalah, "kau sepertinya santai sekali. Apa PRmu sudah selesai semua?"

"Um... sebenarnya masih sisa essay Astrologi. Tapi tinggal sedikit lagi. Besok saja aku kerjakan," kata Harry, "kau sendiri tumben baru mengerjakan PR. Berlatih lagi dengan Dad?"

"Begitulah," Draco kembali pada buku pelajaran dan perkamennya, "besok aku mau tidur dampai siang. Jadi kau tidak usah repot-repot membangunkanku."

Harry bersandar di sofa, "terserah. Aku besok juga mau tidur sepuasnya. Minggu depan pasti jadi minggu yang luar biasa sibuk."

"Pastinya."

Kedua pemuda itu menyelesaikan kegiatan mereka masing-masing, Draco dengan PR, sedangkan Harry membaca-baca buku mantra tingkat menengah yang diberikan oleh Severus sebagai hadiah ulang tahunnya yang ke-lima belas.

D saat tiba waktunya makan malam, barulah Severus keluar dari lab pribadinya.

"Hari ini aku akan makan di Aula Besar," kata Severus, membenahi jubahnya yang sedikit berantakan.

"Tumben sekali," Harry menutup bukunya setelah menandai sebuah bab tentang mantra menyamar.

"Jangan tanya alasannya," kata Severus, "setelah makan malam aku akan menemui kepala sekolah, jadi pastikan pintu ini aman."

"Okay, Dad."

Dan Severus pun meninggalkan ruangan itu. Tak lama setelah kepergian Severus, di meje makan ruangan itu muncullah dua porsi makan malam yang menebar aroma yang membuat dua pemuda itu langsung beranjak dari tempat mereka untuk menikmati hidangan itu.

"Aku jadi ingat tahun kemarin, Hermione yang baru tahu tentang keberadaan peri rumah di Hogwarts, heboh sendiri. Dia bilang ini kasus perbudakan," kata Harry separuh tertawa, "aku dan Ron sudah menjelaskan banyak hal tentang kaum peri rumah yang memang hidup untuk melayani. Tapi Hermione tidak terima. Dia baru sedikit tenang saat kami bawa ke dapur dan bertemu dengan peri-peri rumah yang bekerja di sini. Melihat semua senang dan tak sabar untuk melayani, barulah Hermione menerima fakta ini."

Draco memotong daging di piringnya, "tapi aku salut juga dengan muggle. Tanpa bantuan peri rumah, mereka bisa menangani semua pekerjaan rumah tangga."

"Semua punya kelebihan dan kekurangan masing-masing," kata Harry sok bijak.

Mereka berdua menikmati makan malam itu, meski Harry kecewa karena Severus tak ada bersama mereka...

Selesai makan, Harry dan Draco bersama-sama membereskan meja dan juga mencuci piring kotor mereka. Lalu Harry membuat dua gelas coklat panas sementara Draco mengambil wadah kaca berisi camilan kesukaan mereka. Setelah itu kedua remaja itu pun naik ke kamar mereka dan bersiap mengisi malam ini dengan kegiatan apa saja. Yang jelas—merka tidak mau tidur sekarang.

"Langitnya cerah sekali. Jarang sekali bintang tampak sejelas ini," kata Harry saat dia dan Draco duduk di lantai dan bersandar di tempat tidur Draco yang dekat dengan jendela sihir yang kini menampakkan pemandangan luar biasa dari langit malam yang bertabur jutaan sinar kecil.

"Kalau sekarang ada pelajaran Astronomi, pasti tidak akan bingung melihat itu planet apa," Draco menikmati coklat di gelasnya, "tapi udara di luar pasti dingin sekali."

"Pastinya."

Lalu mereka pun mengobrol santai tentang berbagai macam hal. Tentang betapa mereka merindukan Quidditch, atau tentang rencana-rencana Fred dan George yang ingin mengerjai Umbridge dan Filch, juga tentang coklat baru keluaran Honeydukes. Percakapan macam itu lumayan bisa mengalihkan pikiran-pikiran mereka dari masalah yang tengah mereka hadapi saat ini.

"Rasanya menyebalkan sekali kalau ingat kau akan bersenang-senang di Kamar Kebutuhan, sementara aku terjebak dengan si Kodok itu," Draco meletakkan gelasnya yang sudah kosong.

Harry memandang Draco yang tampak kesal itu, "siapa yang bersenang-senang? Kami kan berlatih di sana."

"Tapi kan dengan teman-teman yang kau suka. Sementara aku? Eegh!! Membayangkannya saja sudah membuatku mual. Harus bermanis-manis pada si Kodok dan anak-anak Slytherin lain."

Iba juga melihat Draco yang harus melakukan hal yang tidak dia suka demi tugasnya sebagai mata-mata. Karena saat ini Blaise dan Theo sudah _out of list_ dari asrama Slytherin, mereka tidak bisa lagi membantu Draco untuk berburu informasi. Waktu di Grimmauld Place, sudah sering kali Harry dengan Blaise dan Theo minta maaf pada Draco karena tindakan ceroboh mereka telah membuat lubang besar di rencana yang sudah tersusun rapi.

Tapi Harry juga tahu kalau Draco lebih memikirkan kedua temannya itu dibanding dengan sebuah rencana. Sikap Draco yang lebih sering menyembunyikan perasaannya yang sesungguhnya kadang membuat Harry merasa gemas sekali.

"Lagi-lagi kau memandangi aku. Kenapa?"

"Eh? Tidak kok. Siapa yang memandangimu?" Harry buru-buru meminum tegukan terakhir coklat yang mulai hangat di gelasnya.

Draco tersenyum. Lalu dia mendekat pada Harry, "kalau kau begitu sukanya melihat wajahku," dia melepaskan cangkir dari tangan Harry dan meletakkannya di lantai, "kenapa tidak kau lihat saja lebih dekat?" Draco mendekatkan wajahnya pada Harry, dan senyumnya makin mengembang melihat ekspresi wajah Harry saat itu.

"Kau benar-benar membuatku tidak bisa menahan diri," Draco menyentuh sisi wajah dan detik berikutnya dia mencium bibir Harry dengan lembut.

Seperti biasa, Harry tak bisa melawan kehangatan tubuh Draco yang menyelimutinya. Dia memejamkan mata dan membiarkan Draco melepaskan kacamatanya, tanda kalau ciuman ini tak akan jadi sentuhan yang singkat.

Jemari Harry meremas sweater Draco saat pemuda itu mempererat pelukannya. Tak peduli pada tubuhnya yang menjerit supaya dia bernafas, Harry malah makin tenggelam dalam sensasi memabukkan yang selalu hadir setiap kali Draco menyentuhnya.

Saat akhirnya Draco melepaskan pelukannya pada Harry, mereka berdua sama-sama menarik nafas panjang, memenuhi tuntutan untuk tetap bertahan hidup. Lalu keduanya saling berpandangan.

"Kau benar-benar makin lihai saja," Draco mengusap bibir Harry dengan jarinya. Melihat kilat cemas di wajah Harry, Draco mengecup lembut bibir kekasihnya itu, "jangan takut. Aku sudah janji tidak akan memaksamu," katanya, "aku tidak akan melakukan hal yang lebih dari ini sampai kau sendiri yang memintaku."

Harry mengangguk.

"Kau mau tidur sekarang?"

"Nanti saja. Masih belum mengantuk."

"Bagus kalau begitu, aku juga masih belum mengantuk," Draco duduk di sebelah Harry, merangkul pundak pemuda berambut berantakan itu. Hening menemani mereka saat itu, tapi suasana terasa sangat tenang dan sangat nyaman. Harry sangat suka setiap kali Draco memeluknya seperti ini.

.

#

.

Hari rabu sore setelah pelajaran usai, seperti yang disepakati bersama, hari ini adalah pertemuan pertama di Kamar Kebutuhan. Untuk menghindari kecurigaan, para anggota bergantian untuk menuju ke Kamar Kebutuhan. Harry, Ron dan Hermione, selaku 'pendiri', datang terlebih dahulu. Sesuai perjanjian, kata kunci untuk masuk ke dalam Kamar Kebutuhan adalah 'tempat untuk berlatih'. Remus dan Sirius juga sudah ada di sana. Lalu satu per satu anggota pun mulai berdatangan. Mereka terkejut mendapati adanya Remus dan Sirius di sana. Lalu Harry menjelaskan kalau dua pria itu akan menjadi pembimbing mereka.

Akhirnya, tanpa basa basi lagi, latihan bersama pun dimulai. Remus dan Sirius menunjukkan mantra-mantra yang seharusnya dikuasai oleh para murid di tahun ini. Karena yang hadir bukan hanya dari kelas lima saja, maka Remus, Sirius dan Harry berbagi tugas. Remus menangani anak kelas enam keatas, Sirius anak kelas empat dan lima, sementara sisanya ditangani Harry dengan bantuan Ron dan Hermione.

Dengan cepat, ruangan luas itu penuh dengan murid-murid yang kelewat antusias untuk akhirnya bisa belajar dengan benar. Tapi selain mantra-mantra standart, bagi mereka yang mau, para pengajar tidak keberatan untuk memberikan mantra-mantra tingkat lanjut, asal mereka sudah menguasai bahan pelajaran tahun ini. Jelas saja itu menjadi pemacu semangat untuk berlatih dengan lebih serius.

Blaise dan Theo sepertinya senang karena keberadaan mereka diterima di sini. Di ruangan ini sekarang, sepertinya sudah tidak ada lagi masalah tentang asrama atau perbedaan lainnya.

Saat seperti ini, Harry berharap Draco ada di sini, bersama dengannya...

.

"Ooo—itu tadi asik sekali," kata Ron saat mereka tiba di ruang rekreasi asrama Gryffindor, "apa kau pikir kita aman?"

Harry nyengir, "tenang saja, ada dua marauders bersama kita. Jalan pulang dan pergi pasti sudah 'disiapkan' oleh mereka berdua.

Hermione duduk di sofa sementara dua sahabat laki-lakinya duduk di permadani di depan perapian, "tapi sampai sekarang aku tetap penasaran kenapa Remus bisa ikut jadi marauder. Padahal dia sama sekali tidak tampak seperti orang usil. Di foto yang ada di albummu juga begitu kan, Harry?"

Si pemuda berkacamata itu mengangkat bahu, "entahlah. Setiap aku tanya, Remus selalu berkelit," Harry mengambil salah satu bantal duduk dan memeluknya, meski tak senyaman bantal kesayangannya, "Dad juga penasaran, sama sepertimu, Hermione."

"Profesor Snape juga? Ternyata fakta kalau Remus adalah 'Moony' menjadi misteri di Hogwarts ini," Hermione memandang kayu yang terlalap api, "tapi—asik juga ya bisa berlatih bersama seperti ini."

"Fred dan George apa lagi," kata Ron, "mereka sepertinya bakal jadi penerus marauder yang sempurna. Lihat saja tadi mereka bicara seru sekali dengan Sirius."

Harry tersenyum mengingat bagaimana semangatnya Sirius dalam memberi komentar terhadap penemuan-penemuan Fred dan George. Seperti pastiles pemuntah, atau ramuan ramuan lain yang disamarkan dalam bentuk permen atau makanan lainnya. Sepertinya ide-ide Fred dan George sama sekali tidak terpikirkan oleh Sirius semasa sekolah dulu.

"Harry, jurnalmu," Hermione menepuk Harry dan menunjuk ke jurnal Harry yang tampak di ujung tas yang tergeletak di permadani. Sampul jurnal itu berubah putih.

Dengan semangat, Harry mengambil jurnal dan juga pena bulu plus botol tintanya. Hermione dan Ron akhirnya mengobrol sendiri karena tahu kalau Harry sudah memegang jurnalnya, berarti untuk satu dua jam kedepan, dia tidak akan bisa diganggu.

"_Hari ini menyebalkan sekali!!!"_

Agak kaget juga membaca tulisan Draco yang berantakan seperti itu. Padahal biasanya tulisan Draco selalu rapi di situasi macam apapun. Harry pun segera membalasnya.

"_Maaf, aku baru kembali ke ruang rekreasi. Apa kau sudah ada di kamar?"_

Agak lama sampai akhirnya ada balasan, "_aku sudah di tempat tidur. Menutup tirai dan memasang semua mantra yang memungkinkanku untuk tidur tenang malam ini. Bagaimana latihan pertama hari ini? Aku tadi sempat bicara sebentar dengan Blaise dan Theo, mereka bilang latihannya seru sekali."_

"_Ya—memang seru sekali. Aku mengajari anak-anak kelas tiga kebawah. Ada empat orang. Mereka cukup pintar."_

"_Mantra apa saja yang kau ajarkan?"_

"_Hanya mantra standart. Urusan mantra lain, urusan Remus dan Sirius."_

Sejenak mereka mengobrol biasa. Kali ini giliran Harry yang mendengarkan curhatan Draco yang sepertinya sebal sekali dengan harinya. Draco bercerita bagaimana Umbridge merencanakan untuk membuat peraturan-peraturan yang lebih tidak masuk akal lagi. Bahkan si Kodok itu berniat untuk memecat Trelawney. Well—memang Draco tidak begitu suka dengan pengajar Ramalan itu, tapi bukankah wewenang memecat guru masih ada di tangan kepala sekolah? Apa sekarang, setelah dia mendapat jabatan setingkat kepala sekolah, Umbridge ingin mengambil alih Hogwarts ini dalam kuasanya?

"_Lalu... apa dia tahu kalau kami membuat kelompok?"_

"_Sepertinya belum. Si Kodok itu masih sibuk dengan rencana-rencana busuknya. Semoga saja dia tidak akan sadar. Tapi sebaiknya kalian hati-hati dengan Filch, dia dan kucing menyebalkan itu akan mulai berpatroli setiap hari selepas jam malam."_

"_Aaargh!! Menyebalkan. Tapi... selama ada Sirius dan Remus, pasti aman. Mereka kan marauder yang pernah menghebohkan Hogwarts dimasa sekolah dulu. Apalagi sekarang ada Fred dan George," _Harry pun menceritakan tentang penemuan si kembar Weasley. Harry senang karena sepertinya Draco terhibur dengan cerita Harry ini...

Tapi sebenarnya Harry lebih senang kalau Draco ada di sebelahnya, memeluk pundaknya dan mereka berbincang berdua saja. Itu... jelas lebih baik. Tapi untuk saat ini, cukuplah berbincang dengan jurnal, karena akhir pekan tinggal dua hari lagi, dan Harry bisa bersama dengan Draco. Hanya dengan memikirkan hal itu, Harry jadi semangat lagi.

oxoxoxo

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

**To Be Continue**

oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

oxoxoxo

OSH!! Chap 19 sudah publish. Nah... berhubung chap depan adalah chap ke-20 aku yang pertama... Mau masukin jus lemon nih. Mau? Kalu mau... Mampir kasih ripiu yaaaaa XDD


	20. Chapter 20

Here We Are

Disclaimer : J.K Rowling

Rate : M (LEMON ALERT!!!)

Genre : Friendship / Family

oxoxoxo

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

**E N J O Y**

oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

oxoxoxo

Natal tahun ini adalah yang paling menyebalkan. Lebih menyebalkan dari pada Yule Ball tahun lalu. Bagaimana tidak? Draco tak bisa pulang dan harus melihat muka si Kodok itu selama liburan. Kemarin ibunya mengirim surat dan meminta supaya Draco tetap tinggal di Hogwarts karena Voldemort sepertinya berniat menjadikan Malfoy Manor sebagai basis pertemuan Death Eater. Kabar itu sudah sangat membuat Draco stress, belum lagi pertemuan-pertemuan regu Insikuitor yang membahas hal-hal tidak berguna. Draco benar-benar ingin menghajar seseorang saking kesalnya.

"Kau OK, Draco?" tanya Theo saat mereka hanya bertiga di kamar. Crabbe dan Goyle pastinya masih menikmati makan malam di Aula Besar. Dua remaja bertubuh besar itu tak akan pernah beranjak dari kursi sebelum makanan di meja habis tak bersisa.

"Wajahmu sepertinya kesal sekali," lanjut Theo.

"Siapa yang tidak kesal kalau harus bersama orang-orang menyebalkan?!" Draco melepaskan jubahnya dan duduk di sisi tempat tidurnya, "kalian sendiri... bagaimana latihannya?"

"_Well_—semua berjalan lancar. Dan ada keajaiban natal hari ini. Akhirnya Longbottom bisa juga menguasai mantra _expelliarmus_," kata Theo, "padahal yang lain sudah menguasai mantra itu di latihan ketiga."

"Benar-benar keajaiban natal, kalau begitu," Draco mengambil jurnalnya, tapi sampul buku itu tak berubah putih, berarti belum ada pesan baru dari Harry, "lalu kapan latihan lagi?"

Kali ini Blaise yang menjawab, "latihan berhenti selama natal dan tahun baru. Dan mulai lagi setelah liburan selesai."

"_Setidaknya aku punya waktu bersama Harry setelah ini,"_ batin Draco. Lalu dia mengambil ranselnya dan mengeluarkan beberapa baju dari lemarinya."

"Kau menginap di tempat Profesor Snape?" tanya Theo.

"Sebenarnya kalian juga di suruh menginap disana," kata Draco sambil membereskan barang-barang mereka, "liburan ini banyak anak Slytherin yang tetap di sekolah. Kalau kalian ada di asrama, berbahaya."

Blaise dan Theo saling berpandangan, "tapi—apa alasan kami tidak berada di asrama? Semua anak Slytherin sih tahu kalau kau murid kesayangan Profesor Snape, dan mereka juga berpikir kalau kau menginap di tempatnya untuk persiapanmu bergabung dengan Death Eater," kata Theo, "sementara kami?"

Draco menutup ranselnya, "Severus sudah mengaturnya. Dia akan bilang kalau kalian 'diamankan' oleh kepala sekolah dan tinggal di kamar khusus di menara Utara," pemuda pirang itu memastikan semua yang dia butuhkan sudah masuk ke dalam ransel, "satu jam lagi kalian harus sudah ada di sana. Dan—beri tanda ketukan tiga kali dengan tongkat kalian di pintu dan sebutkan nama kalian. Mengerti?"

Tak bisa menolak, Blaise dan Theo pun mengangguk.

"Aku tunggu kalian di sana," dan Draco pun meninggalkan kamarnya, langsung menuju ke bawah tanah. Saat melewati Aula Besar, Draco melihat Harry sedang ngobrol dengan Hermione dan Ron. sepertinya dua sobat Gryffindor itu juga memutuskan untuk tidak pulang ke rumah di liburan natal ini.

Tak heran. Keluarga Granger yang murni muggle pasti jadi incaran Voldemort, Draco dengar beberapa anggota orde sudah dikirim untuk melindungi orang tua Hermione. Tapi jika situasi memburuk, mau tidak mau mereka harus diungsikan ke luar negri, menjauh dari jangkauan Voldemort.

Dan keluarga Weasley pasti sekarang juga sibuk di Grimmauld Place. Apalagi beberapa minggu lalu, Harry mulai bermimpi aneh dan selalu melihat sebuah koridor panjang bernuansa gelap. Mimpi yang terus berlanjut dari hari ke hari. Saat Harry menceritakannya pada Severus dan juga kepala sekolah, langsung diketahui kalau koridor yang Harry lihat di dalam mimpi itu adalah koridor di Departemen Misteri di kementrian Sihir. Dumbledore langsung memerintahkan supaya tiap hari, ada anggota orde yang berjaga di sana.

Sejak saat itu, Harry mulai jarang bermimpi, tapi gantinya, Harry sering mendengar suara-suara. Kadang juga perilakunya jadi aneh, seperti mendadak kesal sendiri atau diam seribu bahasa seperti patung. Severus segera tahu kalau pikiran Harry kembali terhubung dengan pikiran Voldemort. Dan Severus minta supaya Harry menerapkan occlumency yang sudah dia kuasai. Jangan sampai Voldemort bisa mempengaruhi Harry.

Draco melirik jam tangannya, masih sekian belas menit lewat dari jam delapan. Dia harus bergegas ke tempat Severus karena hari ini dia masih harus latihan mantra pelacak. Entah kenapa susah sekali. Padahal mantra yang lain, Draco mudah saja menguasainya.

Tapi rupanya, saat dia sampai ke tempat tinggal Severus di Hogwarts, yang dia temukan adalah secarik perkamen yang tertempel di pintu. Draco ingat apa yang harus dia lakukan kalau ada pesan dari Severus. Dia mengeluarkan tongkatnya dan mengetuk perkamen itu tiga kali, menyebutkan namanya, barulah perkamen itu bisa dilepas dari pintu.

"_Aparecium_," gumam Draco pada perkamen itu dan tulisan pun muncul di lembar yang tadinya kosong itu.

"_Harry, Draco_

_Aku harus pergi. Malam ini aku ingin kau pastikan Theo dan Blaise menguasai dua mantra yang aku ajarkan pada kalian minggu lalu. Sampai liburan selesai, sebisa mungkin jangan keluar dari lingkungan Hogwarts, bahkan ke Hogsmeade._

_Jangan lupa untuk memantrai pintu. Siapa tahu dia datang._

_Severus S."_

Surat pendek khas Severus. Meski begitu ketara sekali dia lagi-lagi ada masalah dengan si Umbridge. Draco menarik nafas, rugi juga sudah cepat-cepat kemari. Draco menyimpan perkamen itu lalu masuk ke dalam. Terasa dingin, pasti Severus sudah pergi sejak tadi. Draco mengarahkan tongkatnya ke perapian dan dengan satu jentikan singkat, api berkobar di sana.

Berkat bantuan Severus, Draco dan Harry sudah lumayan mahir menggunakan mantra non-verbal. Meski masih taraf mantra-mantra sederhana seperti '_accio'_ dan '_wingardium_ _leviosa'_.

Draco meletakkan ranselnya di sofa, lalu dia menuju ke dapur. Memeriksa apa camilan kesukaannya masih ada. Dan rupanya, Severus sudah sedia empat bungkus lagi di dalam lemari. Setidaknya malam ini latihan tidak akan berakhir dengan rasa lapar.

Tak lama, pintu terbuka. Jelas itu Harry, yang bisa membuka pintu ruangan ini tanpa perlu syarat apa-apa hanya Harry saja.

"Cepat sekali kau ini. Kan janjinya jam sembilan."

"Sebenarnya tadi ada janji dengan Severus, tapi dia sudah pergi," Draco mengambil toples yang penuh berisi biskuit, "kau sendiri, bagaimana dengan Hermione dan Ron, apa kau sudah bilang kalau malam ini ada latihan di sini?"

Harry mengangguk dan mengambil satu biskuit, "mereka akan kemari sebentar lagi," katanya sambil duduk di sofa bersama Draco, "tahu tidak? Rasanya mereka berdua makin dekat saja."

"Dekat?"

"Iya. Kemarin dulu aku pernah memergoki mereka bicara dekat sekali, pakai acara pegangan tangan segala. Dan begitu melihatku, mereka buru-buru menjauhkan diri. Mencurigakan sekali kan?"

"Tak kusangka Hermione mau dengan Ron."

"Hei!! Itu kasar, Draco," seru Harry, "meski Ron kadang memang suka senewen berlebihan, tapi dasarnya dia itu orang baik kok."

Draco memandang Harry.

"Apa?"

"Aku hanya tidak suka kalau kau membicarakan orang lain semetara ada aku," Draco meletakkan biskuitnya yang masih sisa setengah, "kau tahu apa jadinya kalau aku cemburu, kan?"

"Eh?" belum lagi Harry bereaksi, bibirnya sudah dikuasai oleh Draco. dan seperti biasa, tubuh Harry bertindak lebih dulu dari perintah otaknya. Efek dari sentuhan Draco lebih memabukkan dari pada sekuali penuh ramuan Amortentia. Lebih mempesona dan lebih menggiurkan.

Draco tersenyum usai sentuhan itu, "jangan sekali-kali membicarakan orang lain di depanku. Kau mengerti?"

Harry hanya bisa mengangguk, karena isi otaknya masih belum kembali seluruhnya.

Kemudian akhirnya Theo, Blaise, Hermione dan Ron pun berkumpul di tempat itu. Draco dengan segera menambah mantra '_colloportus'_ pada pintu. Setelahnya latihan pun segera dimulai. Draco dan Harry akan mengajari kontra kutukan dan juga mantra penyembuh sederhana yang diajarkan Severus minggu lalu.

.

"Sudah menyerah?" Harry berdiri di depan empat tubuh yang kelelahan, terduduk di permadani setelah latihan spartan ala Draco, "ini baru versi Draco, belum versi Dad."

"Aku sudah tidak sanggup lagi," Ron menyandarkan kepalanya di sofa, "bagaimana kalian bisa tahan dengan latihan macam ini?"

Harry dan Draco bertukar pandang, lalu sama-sama mengangkat bahu, "sudah terbiasa," kata mereka bersamaan.

"Sejak kami kecil, kami sudah biasa dihadapkan dengan kebiasaan Dad yang selalu memaksa kami berlatih sampai kami bisa," Harry membenahi letak kacamatanya, "waktu umurku sembilan tahun, aku dan Draco sampai harus ada di lab selama delapan jam dan membuat ramuan pepper-up yang sempurna."

Draco mengangguk, "bagi Severus, tak ada waktu istirahat sebelum semua sempurna."

"Tapi tetap saja... ini benar-benar melelahkan," Theo mengusap peluhnya.

"_Well_—Dad juga tidak berharap mantra ini bisa dikuasai dalam waktu satu hari. Jadi—Besok kita latihan lagi."

"Apa kau berniat membunuh kami dalam masa liburan ini, Harry?" protes Ron, "palng tidak izinkan kami menikmati liburan ini satu dua hari."

Mendengar itu, Theo mengangguk, "aku mendukungmu, Ron. Bisa mati mendadak kalau tiap hari harus berlatih seperti ini."

"Aku juga setuju," komentar yang jarang dari Hermione. Biasanya gadis itu paling bersemangat kalau sudah menyangkut sesuatu hal baru yang harus dia pelajari. Sementara Blaise, meski tetap diam, dia tampaknya juga setuju dengan Ron.

"Wah wah... Severus pasti tega menyuruh kalian terus berlatih meski wajah kalian seperti itu," Draco menyisir rambut dengan jarinya, "tapi karena aku dan Harry bukan Severus, kami akan beri kalian istirahat dua hari. Tapi ingat—setelah itu kalian harus berlatih lagi. mengerti?"

"Selain itu, kalian harus menguasai mantra Patronus dan membuatnya sebagai 'pengantar pesan'," imbuh Harry.

"Patronus? Kau serius, Harry?" Ron memandang sobatnya itu dengan rasa tidak percaya.

"Aku bisa menguasainya saat aku kelas tiga, kalian tidak akan kesulitan untuk menguasainya. Dan mantra patronus ini bisa menjadi sarana komunikasi diantara kita," jelas Harry, "untuk yang ini, hanya aku yang sudah menguasainya dengan sempurna. Draco masih dalam tahap membuat tabir tanpa bentuk. Ya—bisa dikatakan sudah tujuh puluh persen."

Semua memandang Draco dan berpikir, 'kalau Draco saja butuh waktu lama menguasai patronus, apalagi mereka.'

Dan akhirnya, Draco memanggil Dobby untuk mengambilkan beberapa potong sandwich untuk mengembalikan stamina empat orang yang sudah seperti mayat hidup itu.

.

Hampir tengah malam saat latihan itu selesai. Hermione dan Ron memutuskan ini adalah waktu bagi mereka untuk kembali ke asrama. Harry pun membuka Marauder's Map miliknya dan mencari dimana Filch berada. Dan untungnya si squib itu ada di lantai tujuh menara Selatan. Jauh berlawanan arah dari asrama Gryffindor. Si Kodok juga ada di kantornya, diam tak bergerak. Pasti sudah tidur. Tak ada siapapun yang tampak di koridor, jadi jalan aman.

"Oke. Sampai ketemu dua hari lagi, Harry," kata Hermione, memakai jaketnya, "o iya, besok aku dan Ron mau ke Hogsmeade. Ada titipan?"

"Banyak—karena Dad melarang kami pergi ke Hogsmeade. Belikan aku coklat dan permen di Honeydukes. Nanti uangnya aku ganti."

"Beres," Hermione meraih kenop pintu, tapi Ron mendahului dan membukakannya, "oh—thanks, Ron."

Tak ada yang ragu kalau saat itu wajah Ron sudah berubah semerah rambutnya.

"Nah—selamat tidur untuk kalian," dua Gryffindor itu pun lalu meninggalkan tempat.

Harry terus mengawasi Marauder's Map hingga dia melihat titik Hermione dan Ron tiba dengan selamat di asrama Gryffindor. Lalu usul Draco supaya mereka semua tidur, langsung disetujui tanpa basa-basi lagi.

"Dimana kami tidur?" tanya Theo.

"Ada kamar tambahan di sebelah kamar kami. Dan kamar mandi ada di ujung koridor. Kalian bebas memakainya. _No-charge_."

Harry tertawa, "jangan pedulikan Draco," dia naik duluan ke atas karena memang tangga batu itu hanya muat dilalui satu orang saja, "ini kamar kami, itu kamar kalian. Semoga betah. Dan—jangan terkejut dengan jendelanya. Pemandangannya selalu berubah setiap hari."

"Sepertinya menyenangkan," Theo nyengir, "g'nite."

"G''nite."

.

Rasanya belum ada satu jam Draco tidur, tapi sekarang dia sudah bangun lagi karena mendadak dia mendengar Harry merintih dalam tidurnya. Saat Draco membuka mata, dia melihat wajah Harry sangat pucat dan sepertinya dia ketakutan karena badannya gemetar hebat. Draco langsung berusaha untuk membangunkannya.

"Harry!! Harry bangun!! Harry!!!" Draco menepuk pelan pipi Harry, tapi karena tidak ada efek, dia sedikit mengguncang tubuh pemuda berambut acak-acakan itu, "Harry!!!"

Dan akhirnya Harry membuka matanya dengan suara teriakan. Draco memeluknya erat dan mengusap-usap punggung Harry, menenangkan.

"Hush, Harry..." bisik Draco.

Tubuh Harry yang mengigil perlahan mulai tenang lagi dan Harry memandang Draco dengan wajah pucat, "... Mr Weasley..."

.

Malam yang tadinya tenang berubah menjadi menceka. Draco membawa Harry langsung ke ruang kepala sekolah, bersama Theo dan Blaise yang terbangun karena teriakan Harry. Setelah menceritakan kepada Dumbledore, pria tua itu langsung memanggil McGonagall dan memintanya membawa semua anak Weasley ke kantornya. Dia juga meminta Phineas Black, untuk mengunjungi lukisannya di Grimmauld Place dan meminta pada siapapun anggota orde yang ada di sana untuk memeriksa keadaan di Departemen Misteri.

Lalu saat Ron, Ginny, Fred dan George sampai ke kantor kepala sekolah bersama Profesor McGonagall, Phineas Black kembali dan membawa kabar kalau Arthur Weasley ditemukan di depan pintu Departemen Misteri dengan tubuh penuh luka gigitan ular dan sekarang sudah dibawa ke St Mungo. Tanpa menunggu lagi, Dumbledore membuka jalur floo dan mengirim semua Weasley disana ke St Mungo.

Harry tetap tinggal di ruang kepala sekolah sementara Dumbledore meminta supaya yang lain kembali tidur.

Draco, separuh tidak rela, mengikuti Theo dan Blaise kembali ke bawah tanah. Tapi kantuk mereka sudah lenyap, jadinya ketiga Slytherin itu menunggu di depan perapian sampai Harry kembali.

Dan rupanya pemuda berkaca mata itu baru kembali setelah hampir tiga jam berlalu. Wajah Harry tampak pucat, Draco memeluk pundak Harry dan membawanya langsung ke kamar. Dua Slytherin yang lain paham kalau mereka baru akan mendapat penjelasan setelah Harry tenang. Jadi mereka pun tidak menganggu.

Di kamar, Draco mendudukkan Harry di tempat tidur, tak sedetikpun dia melepaskan pelukannya. Harry tampak pucat dan sangat terguncang, dia menyandarkan kepalanya di pundak Draco yang terus mengusap punggungnya.

"Apa yang dikatakan oleh Profesor Dumbledore?" tanya Draco.

"... Dia menceritakan apa yang ada di dalam Departemen Misteri. Yang Voldemort cari adalah ramalan... ramalan tentang aku dan dia. Ramalan yang menurut Dumbledore adalah alasan kenapa Voldemort memburu keluargaku."

Tubuh Draco menegang, tapi dia mencoba untuk tetap tenang dan membiarkan Harry meneruskan ceritanya.

"Ramalan itu juga menyebutkan kalau satu diantara kami tidak akan bertahan jika yang lain masih hidup. Aku yang harus membunuhnya, Draco... aku..."

"It's okay, Harry... aku disini... aku akan selalu ada di sampingmu," Draco membiarkan Harry memeluknya erat-erat, "kau harus tidur Harry. kau bisa ceritakan semuanya nanti," Draco menyuruh Harry berbaring dan melepaskan kacamata pemuda itu, "sekarang istirahatlah. Tak akan ada yang menyakitimu."

Harry menggenggam tangan Draco dan memejamkan matanya. Ada sebersit rasa takut, tapi dia yakin, Draco tidak akan pergi meninggalkannya.

.

Berhubung ini sudah hampir jam lima pagi, Draco memutuskan untuk tidak tidur sekalian. Dia menyelimuti Harry sebatas pundak, mengecup bibir pemuda itu sekilas, lalu dia pun memutuskan untuk mandi saja supaya badannya lebih segar. Namun, saat dia baru saja membuka pintu kamarnya, ada suara dari bawah. Draco tidak yakin kalau itu suara Theo atau Blaise. Jadilah dia segera menuruni tangga, dan apa yang dia lihat disana, membuatnya terkejut setengah mati.

"Dad!! Severus!!" Draco menghampiri dua pria dewasa itu. Lucius tampak menopang tubuh Severus, "Dad, apa yang terjadi?" Draco membantu ayahnya membaringkan Severus di sofa.

"Dia terkena mantra cruciatus. Jaga dia sebentar, aku akan mengambil beberapa ramuan untunya," Lucius pun masuk ke lab Severus.

Draco mengambil selimut milik Harry yang selalu tersedia di depan perapian, lalu dia pun menyelimuti Severus yang tak sadarkan diri. Ini gila. Kenapa Voldemort memakai cruciatus terhadap anak buahnya sendiri? Bukankah Severus termasuk dari orang-orang yang paling dipercaya olehnya?

Tak lama, Lucius kembali dengan membawa beberapa botol kecil berisi berbagai macam jenis ramuan, "dimana Harry?"

"Sedang tidur," Draco bimbang, haruskan dia menceritakan apa yang terjadi di sini pada ayahnya sementara kondisi Severus seperti ini. Tapi akhirnya Draco memutuskan untuk menceritakan semuanya pada Lucius yang langsung pucat pasi.

"... Jadi ini alasan kenapa dia tampak murka sekali tadi," Lucius melepas jubahnya, "kalau begitu aku harus segera kembali ke manor dan membawa ibumu pergi. Keadaan pasti makin berbahaya mulai sekarang."

Draco mengangguk, "aku akan jaga Severus. Dad, kumohon berhati-hatilah."

Lucius memeluk putra semata wayangnya itu sebelum beralih ke perapian dan menghilang ditelan api hijau.

Entah apa lagi yang menunggu mereka setelah ini.

.

#

.

"Eh?! Dad?!!"

Draco menahan Harry yang hendak melompat turun dari tempat tidur, "tak apa, Harry. Kondisinya memang lumayan parah. Tapi dia sudah meminum ramuan dan sekarang sedang istirahat di kamarnya."

"S-sungguh Dad tidak apa-apa?"

Draco mengangguk, "dia hanya butuh istirahat. Sama sepertimu." Diusapnya wajah pucat Harry, "kalau kau menemuinya dengan wajah sepucat ini, Severus juga pasti jadi lebih cemas. Biarkan dia istirahat sedikit labih lama. Okay?"

"... Okay."

"Sekarang mandilah. Theo dan Blaise menunggu untuk sarapan di bawah. Tadi aku sudah menyuruh Dobby memanggil Hermione supaya dia kemari setelah sarapan di Aula Besar. Dia pasti bingung karena para Weasley tidak ada di asrama."

Masih sedikit merasa pusing karena kurang tidur, Harry turun dari tempat tidur dan menuju ke kamar mandi. Padahal ini sehari sebelum natal, kenapa harus ada masalah seperti ini?

Draco turun duluan dan duduk bersama dua Slytherin lain di meja makan.

"Mana Harry?" tanya Theo.

"Masih mandi," Draco menuang teh ke dalam cangkirnya, "setelah ini mungkin kita harus ke Grimmauld Place. Dad bilang Voldemort berniat untuk mengirim para Death Eater untuk menyerang Kementrian. Anggota orde sudah berjaga di sana, tapi tetap saja keadaan akan semakin gawat."

Theo memandang Blaise, "bagaimana dengan ibumu, Blaise?"

"Tak ada masalah. Ku rasa sekarang dia sedang berada di Itali. Atau Perancis... Entahlah."

Tak mau menyinggung pada hubungan Blaise dan ibunya yang memang kurang baik itu, Theo tidak bertanya lagi. Saat ini mereka memang berstatus sebagai anak yang membuang nama keluarganya.

Beberapa waktu kemudian, Harry pun turun, lalu mereka berempat menikmati sarapan mereka dengan sangat tidak nikmat. Masing-masing sibuk memikirkan masalah mereka sendiri.

.

Sesuai dengan perkiraan Draco, jam sepuluh Dumbledore datang ke tempat tinggal Severus dan mengatakan kalau saat ini kondisi di Orde adalah siaga satu. Anggota utama sudah bersiap untuk penyerangan Death Eater kapan pun. Remus dan Sirius juga sudah kembali ke Grimmauld Place dini hari tadi. Hogwarts juga akan dijaga oleh Auror-Auror yang berpihak pada orde. Dan sekarang Harry dan yang lain, sebagai 'anggota muda', juga punya kewajiban untuk tahu apa rencana dari Orde dalam penyerangan ini.

"Di Grimmauld Place akan ada Narcissa dan juga Lucius. Mereka akan menjelaskan apa yang harus kalian lakukan," kata Dumbledore, "dan Harry, kita akan meneruskan pembicaraan kita semalam di Grimmauld Place. Ku harap kau siap untuk menyelesaikan apa yang telah kita mulai."

Harry hanya mengangguk mendengar itu. Mencoba tidak menghiraukan pandangan penuh tanda tanya yang ditujukan padanya.

Mereka semua berangkat setelah memastikan kalau kondisi Severus baik-baik saja. Harry sebenarnya tidak mau melihat ayahnya yang memaksakan diri seperti itu. Tapi dia tahu sekali kalau Severus pasti akan tetap bilang kalau dia baik-baik saja meski jelas dia sedang sakit. Jadilah, setengah hati Harry mengikuti teman-temannya melewati jalur floo dan menuju ke Grimmauld Place.

Di rumah keluarga Black itu, Narcissa dan Lucius sudah menunggu kedatangan para anggota muda Orde Phoenix. Mereka juga mengabarkan kalau Mr Weasley baik-baik saja dan bisa pulang besok pagi. Jelas itu adlah kabar yang melegakan. Dan ternyata para Weasley muda sudah ada di atas. Bill dan Charlie, dua anak laki-laki Weasley yang bekerja di luar negri, juga memutuskan untuk pulang dan membantu. Hanya Percy saja yang 'membelot' dari keluarga dan memihak ke Kementrian yang makin lama makin terperosok dalam lubang yang dalam.

.

"Setidaknya ada kabar gembira dimasa seperti ini," Draco meletakkan ranselnya di dalam lemari tanpa repot mengeluarkan baju-bajunya. Dobby, yang juga ikut ke Grimmauld Place, pasti akan segera membereskannya. Saat ini Narcissa dan Lucius menyuruh para anggota muda untuk beristirahat sebelum ikut dalam rapat yang akan dimulai saat makan malam nanti.

"Ya—syukurlah Mr Weasley baik-baik saja," Harry duduk di tempat tidurnya.

Draco duduk di sebelah Harry, "lalu—apa yang kau bicarakan dengan Profesor Dumbledore yang belum kau ceritakan padaku?"

Harry memandang Draco, lalu segera menunduk, "... Profesor Dumbledore... menceritakan tentang masa lalu Voldemort. Tentang ramalan, juga tentang hal yang membuat Voldemort masih hidup meski kutukan Avada Kedavra berbalik mengenainya. Horcrux. Profesor Dumbledore sudah berhasil mendapatkan lima Horcrux. Dan menurut perkiraannya, tinggal dua lagi."

"Horcrux... benda yang menjadi pecahan jiwa seseorang dan merupakan sihir paling hitam yang pernah ada. Dan sekarang Voldemort memecah jiwanya menjadi tujuh? Apa orang itu sudah gila atau memang dia pengecut yang takut pada kematian?"

Harry mengatakan semua Horcrux yang sudah berhasil ditemukan oleh Dumbledore dan juga anggota orde yang lain, "karena itu Profesor Dumbledore sering meninggalkan Hogwarts. Dia mencari di tempat-tempat yang pernah disinggahi oleh Voldemort dimasa lalu. Dia melacaknya dari ingatan-ingatan orang yang pernah berhubungan dengan Voldemort semasa dia masih memakai nama Tom Marvollo Riddle."

"Berarti... kalau kita bisa menemukan dua Horcrux terakhir, Voldemort bisa dikalahkan untuk selamanya?"

"Begitulah menurut Profesor Dumbledore," Harry meremas tangannya, "aku... aku tidak yakin aku bisa mengalahkannya, Draco. Dia manusia paling kejam yang pernah aku tahu. Bahkan pada pengikutnya juga dia tidak memiliki hati."

Draco menggenggam tangan Harry, "kau pasti bisa, Harry. Kau kuat. Aku tahu itu..."

"Entahlah..." Harry bersandar pada Draco.

Saat itu, tanpa di sangka oleh Draco, Harry mendadak menegakkan tubuhnya lagi dan langsung mencium bibir Draco. Jelas itu membuat si Malfoy muda terkejut, tak menyangka Harry mengambil inisiatif sendiri untuk menciumnya.

"Harry..." Draco mendorong pundak Harry, bukannya menolak, hanya terkejut saja, "Harry... kau kenapa?"

Mata hijau Harry menatap erat mata Draco yang keabuan, "aku tidak akan melakukannya kalau kau belum siap, Harry. Dan aku pikir sekarang belum waktunya."

Harry menarik nafas panjang, "tapi aku yakin Draco... aku hanya ingin... menjadi milikmu... seutuhnya. Sekarang..."

Tak menemukan keraguan dalam kilau emerald sempurnya itu, Draco tersenyum, "kalau memang benar kau yakin, jangan anggap kalau saat ini aku menggunakan kesempatan disaat kau sedang tertekan."

"Tentu saja tidak," kata Harry, "aku... menginginkan ini..."

.

Pintu sudah aman terkunci dan sekelilingnya sudah diamankan oleh Draco dengan tambahan mantra Muffliato sebagai tanda kalau dia dan Harry sedang tidak ingin diganggu. Dan jelas saja mereka saat ini benar-benar ingin suasana privasi.

Draco memandang Harry yang terbaring terlentang di bawahnya. Dia bisa melihat dengan jelas rona merah di wajah Harry. Lalu dia melepaskan kacamata pemuda itu dan melemparkannya entah kemana, lantai mungkin. Perlahan Draco pun merendahkan tubuhnya, mencium bibir Harry sementara kedua tangannya bekerja untuk melepaskan sweater dan kemeja Harry. Draco memperlambat gerakannya setiap kali merasakan gerakan Harry yang tampak ragu, tapi setelah Harry tenang, Draco melanjutkan apa yang dia mulai.

Bibirnya kini menyapu kulit leher Harry yang sensitif, meninggalkan tanda kemerahan di sana. Telapak tangannya menyusuri bentuk tubuh Harry dalam pelukannya, sempurna bagi Draco.

Erangan lirih meluncur dari mulut Harry saat bibir Draco menyecapi tubuhnya. Panas muncul dari dalam dirinya, menggeser akal sehat yang masih sedikit bertahan di otak Harry. Dia meremas pakaian Draco ketika tubuhnya merespon semua sentuhan Draco tanpa memerlukan perintah dari otaknya.

Draco tak ingin membuat ini cepat berlalu. Dia ingin menikmati detik demi detik saat dia memiliki Harry. Menjadikan pemuda itu sebagai miliknya. Seandainya ada sihir untuk menghentikan waktu, Draco akan senang sekali...

Entah bagaimana Draco kini melepaskan atasannya sementara Harry sudah tak mengenakan apapun lagi. Otak tak lagi berfungsi, hanya insting yang bermain saat ini. Harry memejamkan matanya rapat, nafasnya mulai tersengal saat Draco menambah intensitas sentuhannya. Kedua tangannya memeluk erat leher Draco begitu pikirannya terasa makin menggila. Dia ingin lebih... Harry inginkan lebih... Harry—menginginkan Draco...

Draco pun memejamkan matanya, menikmati panas tubuh Harry yang semakin lama semakin meningkat. Dia bisa merasakan kalau Harry sudah akan mencapai titik tertingginya yang pertama. Benar saja, dalam beberapa detik setelahnya, Harry meneriakkan nama Draco dan tubuhnya mengejang sejenak sebelum terkulai di seprai yang sudah berantakan.

Harry membuka matanya, sekali lagi bertemu dengan bola mata Draco yang memandang lurus padanya. Malu sekali rasanya, tapi segera rasa itu menghilang karena Draco menciumnya, sekali lagi memanjanya dengan sentuhan yang lembut.

Kali ini Draco tak hanya ingin memanja Harry saja, dia pun ingin memanja dirinya sendiri. Maka dia melepaskan Harry dan memperoleh erang protes dari pemuda itu.

"Shhh... sebentar saja," bisik Draco sambil melepaskan sisa pakaian dari tubuhnya. Setelahnya dia kembali memeluk tubuh Harry, "katakan kalau kau merasa sakit."

Harry belum sempat bereaksi dan mendadak dia merasakan sesuatu menembus tubuhnya, "!! D-Draco!!!" kedua tangan Harry meremas seprai saat tanpa dia sadari, tubuhnya sudah merespon sentuhan itu. Tak sakit, hanya terasa sedikit tidak nyaman dan asing.

Draco bergerak perlahan tapi pasti, sebisa mungkin membaca reaksi Harry, saat menemukan kalau pemuda itu mulai nyaman dan menikmati sentuhan ini, Draco memberinya lebih... dan lebih.

"Ngg!!" Harry tersentak saat ada satu titik dalam tubuhnya yang disentuh oleh Draco. Itu menjadi tanda bagi Draco kalau dia sudah menemukan apa yang dia cari. Sekali lagi Harry protes saat Draco melepaskan tubuhnya.

"Sabarlah. Aku tidak tahu kalau kau sangat tidak sabaran seperti ini," Draco tersenyum, mencium bibir Harry sementara dia memposisikan diri untuk benar-benar menjadikan Harry miliknya. Kali ini dia meminta supaya Harry memeluknya, bukan meremas seprai lagi.

Harry menggigit bibir bawahnya saat merasakan sentuhan Draco di tubuhnya. Dalam satu sentakan, dia merasa pertahanan tubuhnya runtuh dalam sekejap. Dia merintih saat perih sedikit menghilangkan rasa nyaman yang sedari tadi menyelimuti tubuhnya.

Draco menciumi wajah Harry untuk mengalihkan pikiran Harry dari rasa sakit. Tapi saat ini dia sama sekali tidak berniat untuk berhenti. Telinganya pun dimanjakan oleh suara Harry yang tak lagi terkontrol. Erangan dan desahan tak henti mengisi ruangan itu.

Pelukan Harry makin rapat pada Draco saat sedikit demi sedikit dia menerima kehadiran kekasihnya itu di dalam tubuhnya. Ledakan bagai gunung berapi yang memuntahkan magmanya membuat Harry tak lagi sanggup menahan diri dan berteriak sekencang yang dia bisa.

Entah berapa lama mereka berpelukan, entah berapa lama Draco berkali-kali membawa Harry menikmati dunia tanpa suara, dunia tanpa warna yang begitu indah. Harry menyerahkan seluruh jiwa raganya pada Draco yang juga melakukan hal yang sama. Saat itu... waktu pun terhenti...

.

#

.

"Kau tak apa-apa, Harry?" Draco mencium kening Harry.

"Aku tidak apa-apa. Tapi... Ku rasa aku butuh tidur."

Draco tersenyum, "tidurlah. Lagipula masih ada tiga jam sebelum makan malam. ku rasa itu cukup."

"Yeah," Harry memejamkan matanya saat Draco menyelimutinya. Rasanya Harry yakin kalau sekarang wajahnya ppasti masih merah padam. Dia masih antara percaya tidak percaya kalau dia dan Draco sudah melakukan 'kautahu-apa'. Tapi merasakan belaian lembut tangan Draco di rambutnya, kantuk segera menyamankan Harry dan membawanya dalam tidur yang sangat nyenyak.

Draco memandang wajah tidur Harry, "tetap saja selalu mudah tertidur kalau dibelai seperti ini. Dasar anak kecil." Dia pun berdiri dan memandang tempat tidur Harry yang super berantakan. Lalu dia mengambil tongkatnya dan membereskan kekacauan ini. Untunglah dia sudah mempelajari dan menguasai beberapa mantra sederhana untuk membersihkan dan merapikan sesuatu, jadi dalam hitungan detik, penampilan tempat tidur itu sudah kembali seperti semua.

"Sekarang ku rasa waktunya aku mandi..." Draco melirik sekilas pada Harry yang pulas di tempat tidurnya. Setelah itu, Draco menyambar handuk dan pakaian bersih, lalu keluar kamar dan menuju ke kamar mandi.

Theo dan Blaise yang berpapasan dengan Draco mendadak menghentikan langkah mereka dan memandang sosok Draco yang berjalan seperti melayang menuju ke kamar mandi. Mereka berdua saling bertukar pandang heran, jarang sekali mood Draco sampai setinggi itu. Pasti ada hal baik yang baru saja terjadi.

Dua Slytherin itu pun tahu apa yang membuat Draco benar-benar tampak bahagia. Keduanya mengangkat bahu dan akhirnya meneruskan langkah mereka menuju ke ruang baca. _Well_—setidaknya untuk hari ini mereka bisa melihat wajah Draco yang rileks, tidak tegang seperti biasa.

oxoxoxo

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

**E N J O Y**

oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

oxoxoxo

AKHIRNYA NAIK RATE JADI M!!!! Merlin!!! Ternyata otakku emang ga bisa lepas dari jus lemon. Tapi maaf kalu Absurd banget. Ga jelas, Implisit, pendek, gaje DX Lama ga bikin lemon nih *inget jaman masih gila di pair NejiSasu* Wkwkwkwk XP

Ini adalah Chap ke-dua puluh yang pertama dalam karirku sebagai Author *terharu* *dijitak* Makasih buat yang udah dukung aku sampai sekarang... *lebay*

Err... Oke... Jadi... Err... Ripiu? *lirik kanan-kiri*


	21. Chapter 21

Here We Are

Disclaimer : J.K Rowling

Rate : M

Genre : Friendship / Family

oxoxoxo

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

**E N J O Y**

oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

oxoxoxo

"Dad... kau benar tidak apa-apa?" Harry duduk di sebelah Severus, sehari setelah perayaan natal yang tak semeriah biasanya, "wajahmu pucat."

"Aku tidak apa-apa, Harry. Sungguh."

Meski tak percaya, Harry diam saja. Hari ini dia berhasil memaksa supaya ayahnya menginap di Grimmauld Place. Setidaknya ada waktu untuk beristirahat. Tapi meski ada Severus, kecemasan Harry malah jadi berlipat ganda karena hari ini Draco ikut bersama Lucius untuk bertemu langsung dengan Voldemort. Sepertinya 'reputasi baik' Draco dimata anak-anak Slytherin sudah menyebar diantara orang tua murid yang rata-rata adalah Death Eater. Dan itu membuat Voldemort tertarik dengan putra tunggal keluarga Malfoy itu.

"Kau mencemaskan Draco?" tanya Severus, melihat Harry yang mendadak diam.

"... Tentu saja aku mencemaskannya," Harry bersandar di sofa, "semuga semua baik-baik saja. Uncle Lucius... Aunt Cissy juga."

Severus menepuk punggung Harry, "mereka pasti baik-baik saja."

Harry mengangguk, "kalau begitu sekarang waktunya kau istirahat, Dad!!" Harry berdiri dan memaksa Severus supaya ikut berdiri, "Aunt Cissy bilang kau harus berbaring seharian supaya kondisimu pulih."

"Aku tidka terkena penyakit cacar naga yang parah, Harry."

"Tak ada alasan. Dad juga selalu memaksaku terus berbaring meski aku hanya batuk saja. dan sekarang kondisi Dad lebih parah dari sekedar batuk," Harry menyeret Severus keluar dari ruang duduk. Di tangga, mereka berpapasan dengan Sirius.

"Kenapa, Harry? Kau seperti memegangi buronan saja," kata Sirius sambil memandang anak baptisnya dan Severus bergantian.

"Aku hanya ingin mengantarnya tidur," kata Harry.

Tapi rupanya itu membuat Sirius tertawa terbahak-bahak, "tak ku sangka kau tipe yang lemah pada anakmu, Severus. Ini baru berita."

"Diam kau, Sirius!!" kata Severus tajam.

Saat Sirius akan membalas, Harry langsung memotongny, "yak!! Kalau mau bertengkar nanti saja kalau Dad sudah sembuh," pemuda berkacamata itu pun kembali memaksa supaya Severus mengikutinya ke kamar, "nah—sekarang tidurlah!! Aku tidak mau Dad memaksakan diri. Kata Uncle Lucius, efek Crucio tidak akan hilang begitu saja."

"Dia hanya membesar-besarkan saja," kata Severus, melepas jubahnya, pasrah sudah menghadapi paksaan Harry yang dalam hal ini dirasa Severus menurun dari Lily.

Harry menggantung jubah Severus ditempat yang tersedia, "pokoknya Dad istirahat saja. Nanti makan malamnya aku antar kesini."

"Harry..."

"Tidak ada protes," Harry menyuruh Severus berbaring, "jangan pikirkan apa-apa. Aku tidak mau kondisimu semakin memburuk, Dad."

Severus menghela nafas, "aku akan baik-baik saja."

"Kita lihat nanti," kata Harry sambil menyelimuti Severus. Dia pun duduk di sisi tempat tidur, "ku harap semua segera berakhir, Dad. Aku tidak mau kau terluka lagi..."

Severus menepuk kepala Harry yang tertunduk, "kalau kau lesu begitu, aku tidak akan bisa tidur dengan tenang," katanya. "tetaplah tenang. Bukankah aku selalu mengajarimu begitu?"

Harry mengangguk, lalu tersenyum tipis, "baiklah!! Aku tidak akan depresi lagi!" dia berdiri, "aku mau berlatih sebentar dengan yang lain. Dan Dad!!" Harry memandang tajam lagi pada ayahnya, "aku tidak mau kau turun dari tempat tidur!! Okay?!"

"Makin kau paksa, aku makin ingin pergi dari sini," kata Severus.

Harry tertawa pelan, "iya iya—aku tidak akan menganggu Dad lagi. Janji," Harry pun membuka pintu, "sampai nanti, Dad."

Severus hanya mengangguk.

Setelahnya, Harry pun meninggalkan kamar itu dan kembali ke bawah, tapi rupanya, dia lagi-lagi berpapasan dengan Sirius di sana.

"Bagaimana kondisinya? Dia tampak parah sekali."

"Sepertinya memang begitu. Tapi selalu saja bilang tidak apa-apa. Kadang kesal juga."

Sirius memandang Harry, "kau—sedikit terlalu memanjakannya. Dia kan bukan anak kecil."

Harry memandang Sirius, alisnya terangkat sebelah, "Sirius... kau cemburu?"

"Hah?! A-Apa? M-mana mungkin aku cemburu!!" seru Sirius kalang kabut, membuat Harry tertawa.

"Kalau kau cemburu, aku juga akan merawatmu kalau kau sakit," Harry menghapus airmata yang menitik di sudut mata gara-gara tawanya, "ada-ada saja kau ini."

"Aku hanya cemburu karena dia punya sudah menghabiskan banyak waktu denganmu. Sedangkan aku hanya bisa bertemu di saat liburan saja."

Harry tersenyum, "aku sebenarnya juga ingin menghabiskan banyak waktu denganmu, Sirius. Kau tahu, kita bahkan belum sempat bermain Quidditch sama-sama. Remus bilang kau Beater yang oke."

Ada seringai di wajah Sirius saat itu, "well, yeah—James selalu bilang kalau Madam Pomfrey harus punya cadangan skelegro kalau tim Gryffindor sedang bermain. Aku pasti akan mematahkan satu atau dua tulang dari pemain lawan."

"Pantas saja Fred dan George begitu mengidolakanmu. Rupanya kau tipe brutal, hampir sama seperti mereka berdua."

Mereka berdua sama-sama tertawa.

"Kau mau apa sekarang, Harry?" tanya Sirius setelah tawa mereka mereda.

"Umm... aku pikir aku akan latihan dengan Ron dan yang lain di atas. Kau mau ikut?"

Sirius mengangkat kedua bahunya, "aku sedang menganggur, jadi aku akan mengawasi latihan mereka."

Maka keduanya pun menuju ke lantai empat Grimmauld Place dimana para anggota muda Orde sudah berlatih dengan penuh semangat. Ternyata sedang berusaha menguasai manta Patronus.

"Expecto Patronum!!" Hermione meneriakan mantra dan dari ujung tongkat sihirnya hanya mengeluarkan kabut keperakan.

"Sedikit lagi, Hermione," kata Remus, yang ternyata mengawasi latihan itu, "oh—Harry, Sirius, kalian mau bergabung?"

Harry mengeluarkan tongkatnya, "tentu saja. sejak tadi tanganku sudah gatal," katanya, "Blaise, kau mau jadi lawan duelku?" seru Harry pada Blaise yang ada di ujung ruangan luas yang ada tepat berada di bawah atap itu.

Blaise diam sejenak sebelum mengangguk. Dia pun meninggalkan Theo yang sepertinya sibuk dengan mantra Protego. Pemuda berkulit gelap itu menghampiri Harry dan menyiapkan tongkat sihirnya. Dan sepertinya, duel antara dua orang yang paling lihai diantara para anggota muda itu menjadi pusat perhatian. Semua serempak berhenti berlatih dan berkumpul di satu tempat, menunggu mulainya latihan duel itu.

"Hei hei... kami bukan tontonan. Sana latihan lagi!!" kata Harry sok galak.

"Ayolah Profesor Potter, biarkan kami menikmati aksimu sebentar," canda Fred.

"Kami akan kirim beritanya ke Daily Prophet," sahut George.

Yang lain tertawa.

Tahu kalau tak akan ada habisnya menanggapi lelucon si kembar, Harry diam saja dan dia pun bersiap dengan latihan duel melawan Blaise. Memang—setelah Draco, Blaise adalah yang terkuat. Dia juga menguasai cukup banyak mantra tingkat tinggi dan seorang dengan tipe yang cepat mempelajari sesuatu. Dan Blaise juga yang pertama menguasai Patronus diantara para anggota muda selain Harry.

Akhirnya latihan duel itu pun dimulai, Harry dan Blaise saling membungkuk sebagai salam, lalu berbalik dan berjalan lima langkah. Saat mereka berbalik, bersamaan mereka menyerang dengan mantra non-verbal. Satu gerakan itu saja membuat yang menonton menahan nafas, dan serangan demi serangan berikutnya makin membuat semua yang ada di sana terpukau. Harry dan Blaise sama-sama memakai serangan dengan non-verbal dan dengan ketepatan juga kecepatan yang sangat mengagumkan untuk pemuda berusia belasan tahun.

"Mereka semakin hebat saja," bisik Sirius pada Remus, "Harry benar-benar mirip dengan James, berbakat di bidang mantra seperti ini."

"Kau benar," Remus bersandar di tiang yang ada di ruangan yang tadinya berfungsi sebagai gudang, "mungkin dia juga sudah seimbang denganmu, Sirius."

"Bisa jadi," Sirius tak melepaskan pandangan dari dua pemuda yang saling beradu mantra itu, sampai akhirnya Harry keluar menjadi pemenang saat mantranya telak mengenai dada Blaise dan membuat pemuda itu terpental ke belakang. Sirius langsung bertepuk dan diikuti oleh yang lain. Itu benar-benar duel yang bagus, mengingatkannya pada latihannya bersama James dulu.

Harry membantu Blaise berdiri, "kau makin hebat, Blaise."

"Tapi tetap saja kalah olehmu," Blaise membersihkan pakaiannya, "kalau begini—kapan aku bisa seimbang melawan Draco. dengan dia, baru tiga mantra saja aku kalah."

Harry nyengir. Setelahnya dia dan Blaise sudah dikerumuni para nagggota muda Orde yang tampak sangat kagum.

'Itu tadi hebat sekali, mate!!" seru Ron.

"Kau makin lihai dengan mantra non-verbal," kata Hermione, "aku masih harus banyak latihan."

"Mustahil bisa mengejarnya sekarang, Hermione," kata Theo, "level mereka berdua plus Draco sudah bisa disamakan dengan Auror pemula. Butuh waktu sampai lulus kalau mau menyaingi mereka."

Setelah melihat duel yang luar biasa itu, sepertinya semangat latihan para anggota mud amakin membara. Dengan seketika, ruangan itu ramai lagi oleh seruan berbagai macam mantra.

"Well well... sepertinya lain kali aku harus menantangmu, Harry. Tadi itu benar-benar hebat. Tidak salah kalau Lucius akhirnya mau melatihmu," kata Sirius.

"Padahal Lucius bukan tipe yang tahan untuk mengajar," sambung Remus, "lain kali... aku juga mau berduel melawan kalian. Sepertinya asik juga."

Mendengar itu, Harry tertawa, "kalau begini—baru seperti kenyataan kalau kau memang seorang marauder, Remus."

Remus menjitak kepala Harry, "aku tersinggung. Begini-begini, aku salah satu yang membuat Marauder's Map."

"Tepatnya enam puluh persen dari Marauder's Map itu dia yang buat. Jadi intinya, meski wajahnya kalem begini, dia marauder sejati," Sirius terkekeh.

Harry tersenyum lebar, "tenyata memang tidak bisa menilai orang dari penampilannya saja, ya?" setelah percakapan singkat itu, mereka bertiga pun bergabung dalam latihan. Harry mulai berlatih mantra-mantra yang sempat diajarkan oleh Lucius.

.

Menjelang makan malam, Harry ke dapur duluan dan mengambil seporsi makan malam untuk ayahnya. Molly juga membawakan beberapa ramuan untuk Severus dan berpesan pada Harry supaya memaksa ayahnya itu untuk menghabiskan ramuannya.

Harry pun naik menuju ke kamar Severus. Tapi sedari tadi pikirannya masih mencemaskan keluarga Malfoy. Lucius bilang memang ada kemungkinan mereka tidak kembali ke Grimmauld Place malam ini, dan fakta kalau ketiga Malfoy itu belum juga kembali, membuat Harry makin khawatir.

"Dad... aku bawakan makan malam," perlahan Harry membuka pintu kamar Severus. Dia lihat ayahnya itu sedang duduk di tempat tidur dan membaca buku, "tumben sekali Dad patuh? Aku pikir aku masih harus menyeret Dad keluar dari lab dulu."

Severus menutup bukunya, "aku sedang malas bertengkar denganmu, Harry. Kadang kau itu bisa lebih cerewet dibanding Narcissa."

"Aku adukan ke Aunt Cissy lho," canda Harry sambil meletakkan nampan duduk di pangkuan Severus, "Mrs Weasley memintamu menghabiskan ramuannya juga. Katanya 'mandat' dari Uncle Lucius."

"Aku jadi mengerti perasaan pasien di St Mungo," kata Severus, "kau tidak makan?"

Harry menggeleng, "nanti saja, sama-sama dengan yang lain," katanya seraya duduk di kursi kayu sementara Severus mulai makan. Harry pun menceritakan tentang duelnya dengan Blaise, juga lantai empat yang sudah berubah fungsi menjadi tempat latihan. Severus mendengarkan tanpa interupsi, dia tahu ini adalah salah satu bentuk pengalihan pikiran ala Harry. Pemuda bermata hijau itu biasa bicara panjang lebar kalau dia sedang menyembunyikan kecemasannya.

Setelah Severus selesai makan dan juga meminum ramuannya, Harry membereskan semuanya dan segera menyuruh ayahnya untuk tidur. Dia lega melihat wajah Severus tak lagi pucat dan tampak sedikit lebih segar dibandingkan kemarin. Tak butuh waktu lama sebelu akhirnya Severus tertidur juga, karena di minuman Severus tadi sudah dicampur Ramuan Tidur Tanpa Mimpi yang dosisnya akan membuat Severus tidur sampai pagi. Harry membenahi selimut ayahnya lalu perlahan dia pun keluar dari kamar itu.

.

Sampai malam tiba, tak ada tanda kalau keluarga Malfoy akan kembali ke Grimmauld Place. Itu membuat Harry benar-benar stress, dia sampai pamit tidur duluan pada teman-temannya.

Di kamar, meski sudah berganti piyama dan juga bergelung dalam selimut, Harry sama sekali tidak bisa memejamkan matanya. Pikiran-pikiran buruk berseliweran di kepalanya. Harry duduk dan menggelengkan kepalanya, berusaha menyingkirkan semua yang dia pikirkan. lalu dia berbaring lagi, memejamkan matanya dan mengosongkan pikirannya, memasang dinding pembatas agar tak ada yang bisa menerobos masuk dalam pikirannya selama dia tidur...

.

.

"Umm.." Harry berbalik, antara sadar dan tidak. Saat itu dia merasa ada sesuatu yang hangat. Bukan selimut, lebih lembut... lebih nyaman.

"Draco?" gumam Harry.

Tak ada jawaban, tapi ada sentuhan manis di bibirnya. Itu saja cukup untuk membuat Harry kembali terlena dalam tidur yang begitu nyenyak.

.

#

.

"Morning, Harry."

Harry mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali sebelum sadar sepenuhnya kalau yang dia dengar adalah suara Draco. Kantuknya hilang seketika dan dia menyambar kacamatanya. Saat dia duduk, dia melihat Draco berdiri di depan jendela yang memasukkan sinar matahari ke dalam kamar itu.

"Draco..."

"Aku pulang," Draco mendekati Harry dan memeluknya, "maaf membuatmu cemas."

Menikmati kehangatan pelukan Draco, Harry bersandar di pundak pemuda pirang itu dan membalas pelukannya. Mereka tak saling bicara, seperti biasa, keheningan menjadi suasana yang nyaman bagi mereka berdua. Draco mengusap punggung Harry yang menumpukan seluruh berat badannya dalam pelukan itu. Aroma yang dia suka, kehangatan yang dia rindukan... apa yang terjadi malam kemarin, seolah bagaikan mimpi belaka bagi Draco.

"Kau tidak apa-apa? Apa kau tidak terluka? Uncle Lucius? Aunt Cissy..."

Draco tersenyum, "kami baik-baik saja. Tak ada luka serius. Sungguh," Draco melepaskan Harry dan menunjukkan luka di lengan kirinya, "hanya ini saja."

Harry memandang balutan perban di lengan Draco, "kenapa... kenapa bisa terluka?"

"... Dia memaksaku berduel dengan salah satu Death Eater. Celakanya... aku menang, dan sepertinya itu membut Voldemort makin berniat menjadikanku salah satu Death Eater."

Wajah Harry berubah pucat.

"Sebenarnya dia mau memberi simbol Death Eater padaku saat itu juga, tapi Dad berhasil membuatnya memberi waktu padaku sampai akhir liburan, karena dia mau aku menjadi 'contoh baik' bagi ular-ular kecil di Slytherin," Draco menyentuh sisi wajah Harry, "saat ini Dad sedang rapat dengan anggota senior Orde Phoenix..."

"Apa... kau akan menjadi Death Eater?"

"Tergantung keputusan orde," kata Draco, "meski ada lambang Death Eater di tubuhku nanti, kau tahu aku akan selalu ada di pihakmu." Draco mencium pipi Harry, "nah, sekarang mandilah! Ini sudah siang. Hampir jam sembilan."

"Apa?!! Kenapa kau tidak bangunkan aku dari tadi?" Harry buru-buru turun dari tempat tidurnya dan menuju ke lemar.

"Habis tidurmu nyenyak sekali. Aku jadi tidak tega," Draco mendekati Harry dan memeluknya dari belakang.

"Draco..."

Tak lama, Draco pun melepaskan pelukannya, "aku tunggu di bawah. Aku juga belum sarapan."

Harry mengangguk, lalu dia pun meninggalkan kamar untuk pergi mandi.

.

"Mana Harry, Draco?" tanya Narcissa.

"Sedang mandi," Draco duduk di sebelah ibunya, "apa rapatnya belum selesai?"

"Belum," Narcissa menggeleng, "tak apa, nak... semua akan baik-baik saja. Lucius tidak akan menyerahkanmu pada Voldemort," Narcissa menepuk pundak putranya itu, "jangan khawatir. Albus pasti punya jalan keluar."

"Ya... aku percaya itu," kata Draco, berusaha bersikap tenang agar ibunya tidak khawatir. Mereka berdua berbincang sebentar sambil menunggu kedatangan Harry. Dan begitu Harry datang, Narcissa pun melambaikan tongkat sihirnya hhingga dua porsi makan pagi terhidang di meja ruang keluarga itu.

"Aunt Cissy sudah makan?" tanya Harry sambil duduk berhadapan dengan Narcissa.

"Tentu saja sudah, Harry. Kau pikir ini jam berapa?"

Harry tersenyum, "salahkan Draco, Aunt Cissy. Dia tidak segera membangunkanku."

"Sudah—jangan berkelahi kalau sedang makan!!" kata Narcissa, "setelah makan, agenda kerja hari ini adalah membereskan kamar-kamar lain, karena setelah ini akan banyak anggota orde yang datang silih berganti kemari. Aku dan Molly akan buatkan pudding istimewa untuk kalian semua," dan wanita itu pun meninggalkan Harry dan dar berdua untuk menikmati sarapan mereka.

Selesai menghabiskan semua porsi makanan di piring, Harry dan Draco sudah siap untuk ikut membantu acara bersih-bersih di Grimmauld Place. Mereka berdua naik ke lantai tiga dan melihat teman-teman mereka sedang mebereskan kamar-kamar yang belum pernah terpakai di rumah yang luas ini.

"Ada yang bisa ku bantu?" Harry menghampiri Ron dan Hermione, sementara Draco membantu Blaise dan Theo untuk mengumpulkan barang-barang yang tidak terpakai.

"Err—sebenarnya kami malah sedang ingin bersenang-senang," kata Hermione, "ada boggart di dalam lemari ini," gadis itu menujuk ke arah lemari tua yang berguncang-guncang.

"Jadi ingat pelajaran Remus di Pertahanan terhadap Ilmu Hitam kelas tiga," Harry mengeluarkan tongkatnya, "hei!! Kalian mau ikut tidak?" panggilnya pada Draco, Blaise dan Theo.

"Apa?" tanya Draco.

"Bermain-main dengan boggart," kata Harry yang langsung tersenyum lebar begitu tiga Slytherin itu mengeluarkan tongkat mereka.

.

"Hei hei... kalian ini—disuruh bersih-besih malah bemain-main," Sirius datang dan menggelengkan kepala melihat enam remaja itu tertawa-tawa melihat boggart yang kebingungan. Pria itu menjentikkan tongkatnya dan si boggart pun menghilang, "tawa kalian sampai terdengar ke bawah."

"Maaf, Sirius," Harry nyengir, "habisnya—jarang-jarang juga bertemu boggart. Ternyata rumahmu ini butuh perawatan, Sirius. Siapa tahu ada boggart lain."

"Tenang saja. Apa gunanya ada guru Pertahanan terhadap Ilmu Hitam disini kalau tidak bisa menangani boggart," katanya. Setelah itu Sirius bilang kalau makan siang sudah siap yang Narcissa juga Molly ingin mereka semua segera makan.

Harry menuruni tangga bersebelahan dengan Sirius, "apa rapatnya sudah selesai? Bagaimana hasilnya?"

Sirius melirik Draco yang sedang berjalan sambil mengobrol dengan Ron tentang Quidditch –seperti biasa-, "Albus belum mengambil keputusan, Harry. Ini perkara yang sangat sulit. Tapi jelas dia tidak akan membahayakan Draco. Kau bisa yakin seratus persen akan hal itu."

Harry mengangguk.

Kemudian mereka semua pun masuk ke ruang makan dan duduk di masing-masing sisi meja panjang di sana. Segera bunyi aduan piring dan alat makan memenuhi ruangan itu berikut dengan obrolan-obrolan tidak jelas. Harry menikmati makan siang itu, tapi dia tidak menemukan sosok Severus. Tadi juga waktu mengintip sekilas ke kamar, Harry tak menemukan ayahnya.

"_Kabur deh... kalau sudah begini, bakal susah lagi kalau disuruh istirahat,"_ batin Harry.

Sambil makan, Harry memandang ke sekeliling. Dia melihat semua asik mengobrol. Hermione bercanda-canda dengan Ginny dan si kembar. Remus berbincang dengan Mr Weasley, yang masih mendapat tugas untuk menjaga markas karena lukanya masih belum pulih benar, Sirius mengobrol entah apa dengan Draco. Theo dan Blaise... seperti biasa, punya dunia sendiri. Lalu Bill dan Charlie sepertinya sendang menggoda Ron habis-habisan. Narcissa dan Molly malah sudah heboh bicara tentang menu untuk makan malam nanti.

Harry meminum jus labu di gelasnya. Saat itu, dia melihat sebuah buku mirip buku harian di dekat Sirius. Tampaknya buku itu sudah tua sekali, terkihat dari tinta emas yang mulai memudar di sampul buku itu.

"_R.A.B? Siapa?"_ batin Harry bertanya...

.

Agenda bersih-bersih hari itu baru berakhir di malam Harry. Semua mengumpulkan benda-benda yang sekiranya tak terpakai dan mengubahnya menjadi benda-benda yang lebih berguna, seperti kasur dan selimut. Dobby dengan senang hati membuang semua sampah-sampah itu, ditemani Kreacher yang entah kenapa, tidak lagi menggerutu ini dan itu. Cukup aneh mengingat peri rumah yang sudah tua itu tampak tak senang melihat rumah majikannya menjadi markas Orde Phoenix.

Setelah makan malam, semua langsung undur diri untuk beristirahat setelah bekerja seharian penuh. Sebenarnya mudah saja kalau menyuruh Dobby, peri rumah itu pasti akan melompat-lompat kegirangan, tapi menurut pendapat Narcissa dan Molly, sesekali mereka juga harus menggerakkan badan dan tidak tergantung begitu saja dengan sihir.

"Aaah... melelahkan..." Draco ambruk di tempat tidur, "baru sadar kalau rumah ini besar sekali."

Harry ikut ambruk di sebelahnya, "kau benar. Rasanya aku bisa tidur pulas lagi malam ini."

Saat itu Draco mendekat pada Harry, "bukannya kau selalu tidur pulas setiap malam?" Draco memeluk pinggang Harry, "aku paling suka melihat wajah tidurmu," dia mengecup pipi Harry.

Harry merapat pada Draco, kamar mereka masih terasa sedikit dingin karena saat keluar tadi, tak satu pun dari mereka yang meninggalkan mantra penghangat di kamar ini, "sebenarnya aku penasaran pada sesuatu..."

"Hm? Apa?"

"... Kau lihat buku yang dibawa Sirius tadi?"

Draco mengingat sejenak, "... yang seperti buku harian tua itu?"

Harry mengangguk, "ada inisial R.A.B. Jelas bukan milik Sirius. Aku penasaran itu buku milik siapa."

"R.A.B?" Draco tampak berpikir, "aku tidak kenal inisial itu," katanya, "tapi kau itu benar-benar Gryffindor ya, Harry. Selalu saja penasaran."

"Biar saja," kata Harry cuek, "lagipula aku penasaran gara-gara aku jarang lihat Sirius membawa buku. Itu sama sekali bukan gayanya," Harry memejamkan mata, "kira-kira itu buku punya siapa, ya?"

Sejenak mereka diam. Tapi mendadak Harry melepaskan diri dari Draco dan langsung berdiri, "ahh!! Penasaran!! Aku mau tanya langsung!!"

"Hei!!"

Harry tak mendengar protes Draco dan langsung berlari keluar kamar.

"Ya ampun... Seenaknya saja dia pergi," Draco duduk dan menggelengkan kepalanya.

.

Harry langsung menuju ke kamar Sirius di lantai tiga. Dia ingin tahu buku siapa itu. Tapi sampai di depan kamar ayah baptisnya, langkah Harry terhenti begitu dia mendengar suara tangis. Pelan... tapi dia tahu kalau Sirius yang menangis. Harry pun terpaku di ambang pintu yang terbuka sedikit itu.

"Sudahlah Sirius... kau tidak tahu apa-apa. Kau tidak boleh menyalahkan diri seperti ini," suara Remus terdengar menangkan seperti biasa.

"Tapi Remus... aku... aku ingat dia pernah memanggilku untuk bicara... setelah upacara kelulusan kita," suara Sirius terdengar serak, "tapi saat itu aku tidak mempedulikannya. Aku malah membentaknya. Seandainya... aku mendengarkannya, mungkin Regulus tidak akan mati. Ini sama saja artinya dengan aku yang membunuhnya."

Remus memeluk Sirius, "keadaan begitu kacau saat itu. Apalagi yang kau tahu, Regulus adalah salah satu Death Eater."

"Karena itu aku jadi buta!!" Sirius nyaris berteriak, "aku terlalu marah sampai lupa kalau dia adalah adikku. Adik kandungku, Remus!!"

Harry tak pernah melihat Sirius yang seperti itu. Sejak bertemu dua tahun lalu, Harry hanya menangkap kesan kalau Sirius adalah orang yang ceria, sedikit kelewat optimis, usil dan juga selalu tertawa. Harry tak suka melihat Sirius yang seperti ini...

Saat itu, Remus menyadari keberadaan Harry di sana. Dia menepuk pundak Sirius dan membisikkan sesuatu, lalu pria berambut coklat itu pun menghampiri Harry dan menutup pintu kamar Sirius.

"Sudah lama kau disini, Harry?" tanya Remus.

"... Lumayan," kata Harry, memandang pintu kamar Sirius, "Remus, sebenarnya apa yang terjadi pada Sirius?"

Remus menepuk pundak Harry dan mengajak pemuda itu ke perpustakaan supaya mereka bisa bicara dengan lebih tenang. Remus menyuruh Harry duduk di sofa sementara dia sendiri bersandar di meja kerja.

"Sirius... punya adik?" tanya Harry langsung, tak mau basa-basi, "dan dia... seorang Death Eater?"

Guru Pertahanan terhadap Ilmu Hitam itu memandang Harry, "namanya Regulus Arcturus Black. Adik Sirius satu-satunya. Yang ku dengar dari Sirius, waktu kecil mereka berdua akrab sekali. Sirius menyayangi Regulus dan begitu juga sebaliknya. Tapi—semua berubah saat Sirius masuk ke Hogwarts dan menjadi seorang Gryffindor."

Remus menghela nafas, "keluarga Black, adalah salah satu keluarga penyihir murni tertua di Inggris, dan reputasinya sebagai penganut sihir hitam pun sama tingginya dengan keluarga Malfoy. Karena itu saat Sirius masuk ke Gryffindor, dia segera dicap sebagai pengkhianat. Dan sejak itu pula hubungannya dengan Regulus memburuk. Saat Regulus masuk ke Hogwarts dan menjadi Slytherin, semua makin parah lagi. Aku sering mendapati Sirius dan Regulus nyaris berkelahi di koridor Hogwarts."

Sejenak Remus terdiam, "Regulus bergabung dengan Voldemort saat usianya enam belas tahun. Itu yang membuat Sirius pergi dari rumah dan akhirnya menetap dirumah keluarga Potter, keluarga ayahmu, Harry. Namun kurang lebih setahun setelahnya Sirius mendapat kabar kalau Regulus menghilang. Sampai kemarin, Sirius menyangka kalau Regulus masih bersama dengan Voldemort, bersembunyi seperti para Death Eater yang lain. Tapi... saat bersih-bersih tadi, dia menemukan buku harian milik Regulus. Di sana ada surat yang ditujukan untuk Sirius."

"Surat dari Regulus?"

Remus mengangguk, "satu tahun setelah bergabung dengan Voldemort... ada sesuatu hal yang membuatnya berubah pikiran. Mungkin mengejutkan, tapi itu karena Kreacher."

"Kreacher? Apa hubungan Kreacher dengan semua ini?"

"Tak seperti Sirius, Regulus akrab dengan Kreacher, dan peri rumah tua itu pun lebih menganggap Regulus adalah tuannya dibanding tuan dan nyonya Black pada masa itu," Remus pun menceritakan isi surat Regulus pada Sirius. Surat yang berkisah bahwa Voldemort menyembunyikan salah satu Horcrux miliknya di sebuah gua di pulau terpencil yang telah terlindungi begitu banyak mantra. Tentang bagaimana Voldemort menggunakan Kreacher untuk mengetes apakah persembunyian Horcrux miliknya telah aman.

Remus juga menceritakan apa yang dikatakan Kreacher tentang Regulus saat itu. Setelah membaca surat Regulus, Sirius langsung menemui Kreacher dan meminta semua penjelasan. Kreacher pun berkisah tentang Regulus yang menyuruh agar Kreacher membawanya ke pulau tempat Voldemort menyembunyikan Horcrux. Sampai saat Regulus meminum semua racun dan memerintahkan agar Kreacher menukar Horcrux Voldemort dengan liontin palsu dan membawa Horcrux itu pada Dumbledore dan bersumpah agar dia tak mengatakan apapun tentang semua itu. Regulus pun meninggal di pulau itu, tenggelam di laut setelah diseret oleh inferi yang disihir oleh Voldemort untuk menyerang siapa pun yang berusaha mengambil Horcrux miliknya.

Harry tercekat. Dia ingat Dumbledore pernah berkata padanya kalau ada seseorang yang membantunya menemukan satu dari Horcrux-Horcrux yang sekarang sudah dihancurkan, Harry sama sekali tak menyangka kalau itu adalah Regulus. Adik Sirius...

Remus mendekati Harry, "ini saat yang sulit untuk Sirius. Selama ini dia percaya Regulus sudah menjadi orang yang sama sekali berbeda dari apa yang dia kenal. Dan fakta kalau adiknya sudah meninggal, tentu sangat mengguncangnya."

Harry mengangguk, "tapi Sirius akan baik-baik saja kan, Remus?"

"Tentu, Harry," Remus tersenyum menenangkan, "dia pasti akan pulih. Beri dia sedikit waktu... dan aku yakin dia akan kembali menjadi Sirius Black yang kita kenal." Remus menepuk kepala Harry, "sudah malam, kau juga pasti lelah setelah bersih-bersih seharian. Tidurlah!"

Masih sedikit shock karena apa yang diceritakan Remus barusan, Harry pun berdiri dan mengucapkan selamat malam pada Remus. Harry bahkan separuh sadar kalau dia sudah sampai ke kamarnya sendiri dan langsung terduduk lemas di tempat tidur.

Draco, yang tadinya sudah hampir lelap, jadi bangun lagi saat melihat Harry sudah kembali. Saat itu dia terkejut melihat airmata mengalir di wajah Harry. Segera dia berdiri dan duduk di samping pemuda itu, "Harry—apa yang terjadi? Kenapa menangis?"

Harry bersandar pada Draco, belum sanggup berkata apa-apa. Draco pun tak mau memaksanya bicara, jadi dia juga diam, hanya mengusap-usap punggung Harry, caranya yang biasa untuk menenangkan orang yang paling berarti baginya itu.

Besok... dia pasti mendapat jawabannya.

oxoxoxo

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

**E N J O Y**

oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

oxoxoxo

Uwooh!! Mendadak banting setir jadi nuansa 'Family' gini :P Ahahahaha... lagi ga mood bikin fluff nih. Maap yaa... Maap juga apdetnya agak lama... padahal sebenernya kalu kemarin aku ngetik sih—bisa apdet kemaren. Tapi maklumlah—dengan status sebagai supir di rumah, kemarin jadi seksi sibuk. Ehehehehe... malah curcol :P #plak

Buat Niero, entah ini memuaskanmu atau tidak, sebisa mungkin aku masukin _brotherly love_ antara Sirius en Regulus. Padahal juga aku ga 'ngeh' banget apa kematian Regulus itu diketahui publik ato enggak TT___TT

Pokoknya... ditunggu selalu ripiu, masukan, kritik dan saran. *duduk manis menunggu sambil ngetik lagi*


	22. Chapter 22

Here We Are

Disclaimer : J.K Rowling

Rate : M

Genre : Friendship / Family

oxoxoxo

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

**E N J O Y**

oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

oxoxoxo

"Aku tidak menyangka kalau adik Sirius adalah seorang Death Eater," kata Ron, shock setelah mendengar cerita Harry saat para anggota muda berkumpul di lantai empat untuk latihan. Dan bukan hanya dia, yang lain juga sama terkejutnya dengan Ron.

"Tapi—kalian jangan singgung masalah ini di depan Sirius, ya? Bersikap biasa saja," pinta Harry, "Remus bilang Sirius perlu waktu tenang. Dia pasti sangat terpukul dengan kenyataan ini."

Yang lain mengangguk setuju. Jangankan Sirius, mereka saja sudah sangat terguncang karena cerita itu.

"Pantas akhir-akhir ini Kreacher tampak tenang," kata Hermione, "dia pasti lega karena akhirnya kebenaran tentang Regulus terungkap juga."

Harry mengangguk, "jadi merasa bersalah selalu menganggap Kreacher itu peri rumah yang menyebalkan. Padahal dia menyimpan hal ini sendiri di waktu yang begini lama."

Lagi-lagi yang lain mengangguk. Rasanya atmosfir jadi berat karena cerita barusan, sampai-sampai di kembar Weasley tak punya ide untuk membuat lelucon seperti biasa. Setelah suasana yang mirip seperti mengheningkan cipta itu, akhirnya Harry pun mengusulkan supaya mereka mulai berlatih. Sekarang mereka juga harus fokus untuk meningkatkan kemampuan mereka, mengingat perang bisa terjadi kapanpun dan dimanapun.

Masalah yang datang silih berganti membuat Harry lumayan stress juga. Pertama Umbridge yang pasti akan membuat hari-hari sekolah mereka setelah liburan ini akan terasa seperti di neraka, lalu masalah Draco yang diincar oleh Voldemort untuk menjadi Death Eater, sekarang ditambah masalah Sirius. Rasanya Harry ingin membenturkan kepalanya di tembok sekencang yang dia bisa supaya pikiran-pikiran buruk pergi dari otaknya.

"Berhentilah berpikir sejenak."

Harry terkejut mendapati Draco ada di sebelahnya.

"Kepalamu bisa meledak kalau terlalu banyak berpikir," kata Draco.

Harry memandang salju yang turun perlahan di luar jendela, "habisnya... wajah Sirius kemarin terus terbayang. Rasanya... sesak."

Draco menepuk pundak Harry, "orang dewasa juga butuh pelampiasan emosi sesekali."

"Meski begitu... rasanya tidak nyaman juga..." kata Harry, "semoga saja Sirius sudah pulih dan ceria lagi."

Mereka berdua pun kembali bergabung untuk latihan bersama yang lain.

.

Latihan selesai saat sore tiba. Masing-masing mengalami kemajuan pesat. Ron mulai bisa beberapa mantra non-verbal, lalu Hermione juga hampir sempurna membuat patronus; Ginny, Fred dan George menguasai beberapa mantra serang dan mantra pertahanan. Lalu Theo dan Blaise juga mulai berimbang berduel meski tetap Blaise lebih unggul. Harry dan Draco juga sudah menguasai mantra yang diajarkan oleh Lucius. Mereka sangat puas dengan hasil latihan kali itu.

"Laparnya..." Ron mengusap perutnya yang keroncongan. Mereka semua memang sama sekali tidak sadar kalau mereka sudah melewati jam makan siang dan hasilnya, sekarang mereka jadi sekumpulan anak muda yang lemas karena kelaparan.

"Makan malam juga masih lama. Semoga saja ada camilan yang bisa kita makan," kata Fred.

Mereka semua turun ke lantai dasar, niatnya sih ingin segera makan. Tapi rupanya, baru saja mau menuju ke ruang makan, pintu ruangan itu terbuka dan muncullah Remus. Dia tampak terkejut tapi sekaligus lega melihat sekelompok remaja itu.

"Untunglah kalian sudah turun," katanya, "Harry, Draco... bisa ikut ke dalam sebentar?"

Yang dipanggil saling bertukar pandang, lalu mereka pun mengikuti Remus yang kembali ke ruang makan sekaligus ruang rapat darurat itu, sedikit heran, karena ini kali pertama mereka diizinkan ikut rapat. Di dalam ruangan itu, sudah berkumpul anggota utama Orde Phoenix, termasuk Dumbledore. Severus dan Lucius juga ada. Ini pasti masalah yang serius.

"Ah—Harry, Draco, duduklah," kata Dumbledore, mempersilahkan dua remaja itu duduk di tempat yang kosong, "karena masalah ini menyangkut kalian, aku ingin minta pendapat," kata kepala sekolah Hogwarts itu.

"Seperti yang –pastinya- kau tahu, Harry, saat ini Draco menjadi incaran Voldemort untuk menjadi seorang Death Eater. Dan menrut hasil rapat barusan, kami memutuskan tidak akan membiarkan Draco berada dalam bahaya sebesar itu."

Harry merasa lega, Draco juga, meski tak tampak dari wajahnya.

"Tapi... itu berarti peran Lucius sebagai mata-mata juga akan berakhir," lanjut Dumbledore, "ini juga berarti kalau mulai sekarang... hanya Severus yang akan menjadi mata-mata untuk kita."

Harry segera memandang ayahnya yang duduk bergeming, tanpa ekspresi seperti biasa, "hanya... Dad sendiri?"

Dumbledore mengangguk, "ini posisi yang sangat berbahaya. Apalagi bisa dipastikan kalau Voldemort pasti akan benar-benar murka begitu tahu Lucius membelot. Aku hanya ingin memastikan kalau kau tidak keberatan dengan keputusanku ini, Harry."

Ada bimbang dalam diri Harry. Di satu sisi dia tahu ini tugas penting untuk terus meng'update' rencana Voldemort, tapi di sisi lain Harry juga tahu kalau ini tugas yang sangat berbahaya. Bukannya Harry meremehkan ayahnya, tapi... tetap saja... Ini sama saja mengumpankan diri ke jurang yang berisi ratusan ular berbisa.

"Aku..." Harry memandang Severus, "aku... ikut keputusan rapat saja," katanya lirih. Dia tahu pasti walaupun dia tidak setuju dan mencegah, Severus pasti akan memaksa agar dia setuju. Jadi—menghindari adu argumen yang sudah pasti tidak akan dia menangkan, Harry menyerah duluan.

Di bawah meja, Harry merasakan tangan Draco menggenggam erat tangannya...

.

"Maaf, Harry..." kata Draco saat mereka kembali ke kamar mereka, "seandainya aku tidak bertindak terlalu mencolok... mungkin semua tidak akan jadi seperti ini."

Harry menggeleng dan duduk di tepi tempat tidurnya, "ini bukan salahmu," katanya.

Tak bicara, Draco duduk di sebelah Harry dan merangkul pemuda itu lalu menciumnya lembut. Dia tidak suka melihat wajah Harry yang murung seperti itu. Harry sendiri, menikmati kehangatan yang ditawarkan Draco. Nyaman rasanya, ada begini dekat dengan Draco...

Seperti biasa, Draco mencium pipi Harry dan memeluk pemuda itu setelah mengakhiri sentuhan itu. Tenang merasakan detak jantung Harry yang sedikit lebih cepat dari biasanya. Draco membiarkan Harry bersandar di pundaknya.

"Semoga Dad baik-baik saja," kata Harry pelan, nyaris berbisik.

Draco memeluknya makin erat, "Severus orang yang kuat. Dia pasti bisa mengatasi masalah," katanya menenangkan, padahal di lubuk hatinya, Draco merasa benar-benar khawatir pada ayah baptisnya itu.

"Aku... mau ke tempat Dad sebentar," Harry duduk tegak lagi dan membenahi letak kacamatanya, "kau mau ikut?"

"Tidak usah. Aku tunggu di sini saja," kata Draco, dan dia pun membiarkan Harry keluar dari kamar itu. setelah Harry keluar, Draco membaringkan tubuhnya dan memejamkan mata. Masih dia merasa bersalah, andai saat dipaksa berduel, Draco sempat berpikir ke depan, mungkin keadaan tidak akan jadi lebih berbahaya lagi. Dia benar-benar merasa bersalah pada Severus. Apalagi setelah kembali sekolah nanti, dia pun tidak akan bisa masuk lagi dalam kelompok insikuitor milik Umbridge karena pasti berita tentang pengkhianatan keluarga Malfoy sudah menyebar diantara anggota Slytherin. Itu berarti, Draco tak bisa lagi mengawasi apa saja rencana Umbridge. Aahh!!! Dia benar-benar sudah mengacaukan segalanya.

Lagi pusing dengan pikirannya, Draco dikejutkan dengan suara ketukan di pintu. Berarati, jelas bukan Harry yang datang. Draco pun berdiri untuk membukakan pintu kamarnya. Ternyata yang datang adalah Theo dan Blaise.

"Ada apa?" tanya Draco, mempersilahkan dua temannya itu masuk, lalu menutup pintu.

"... Kami baru saja bicara dengan Profesor Dumbledore," kata Blaise, "mengenai statusmu yang sebentar lagi juga akan dicap sebagai 'pengkhianat', Profesor bilang kalau kita akan dibuatkan sebuah kamar khusus yang terpisah dari asrama Slytherin."

Draco menyisir poni dengan jarinya ke belakang lalu membiarkannya tergerai berantakan, "ini benar-benar gawat... aku sudah bertindak sangat ceroboh. Aku mengacaukan rencana yang sudah tersusun rapi."

"Profesor Dumbledore bilang kau pasti akan menyalahkan dirimu," kata Theo, "jadi ia berpesan pada kami untuk menyampaikan bahwa Orde tak menyalahkanmu. Siapapun akan bereaksi secara reflek dalam duel demi mendapat kemenangan. Jadi—Profesor Dumbledore ingin kau tidak terlalu terpuruk."

"Tapi kali ini aku benar-benar mengacau!!" Draco terduduk di tempat tidur, "sial!!"

Theo dan Blaise bertukar pandang. Antara heran, bingung tapi juga sedikit lega. Baru kali ini mereka lihat Draco meluapkan emosinya secara gamblang. Biasanya 'bos muda' mereka itu kan selalu memasang wajah sok cool, seperti Lucius ataupun Severus. Sedikit menikmati pemandangan yang tidak biasa ini, Blaise dan the tetap menemani Draco sampai Harry kembali...

.

#

.

Akhirnya tiba juga masa untuk kembali ke sekolah. Sesuai perkiraan, segera saja Draco menjadi sasaran 'serangan' anak-anak Slytherin lain, baik fisik maupun verbal. Berita pengkhianatan keluarga Malfoy sengaja disebar begitu luas oleh Profesor Dumbledore hingga seluruh murid Hogwarts tahu, dan seluruh anggota 'klub baru' yang tak resmi mulai disebut sebagai 'Dumbledore's Army', menerima Draco dengan senang hati sebagai anggota baru mereka. Reaksi Umbridge pun persisi sama seperti apa yang diperkirakan oleh Dumbledore. Wanita berwajah kodok itu murka dan mulai menambah bermacam-macam peraturan. Tapi bukan Dumbledore's Army namanya kalau takut pada ancaman itu.

Bahkan, peraturan-peraturan yang tak masuk akal itu malah dijadikan lelucon oleh Fred dan George. Apalagi kini Peeves bergabung dengan dua pembuat onar itu dan membuat kekacauan disepanjang koridor. Sungguh 'kejahatan' yang rapi dan bahkan tidak meninggalkan jejak si pelaku. Meski para guru tahu, sepertinya tak ada satu pun yang berusaha menghentikan Fred dan George. Pernah satu Kairi duo Weasley itu nyaris terkejar oleh Ms Norris, tapi malah 'diselamatkan' oleh Profesor Flitwick dengan menyembunyikan mereka di ruang guru. Bukan hanya para guru dan hantu saja yang mendukung 'kenakalan' para murid, tapi para lukisan juga. Mereka selalu memberi informasi yang salah setiap kali ditanya oleh Filch atau siapapun yang sependapat dengan Umbridge.

Pemberontakan dari para murid pun mulai terorganisir dengan baik. Produk Sihir Sakti Weasley adalah senjata andalan untuk membuat Umbridge makin murka dan kelompok insikuitornya sama sekali tak bisa berbuat apa-apa mengingat kalau otak pemikir mereka a.k.a Draco, sudah meninggalkan mereka. Salah satu andalah Fred dan George adalah pastiles pemuntah. Para murid yang kelasnya kedapatan jadwal inspeksi Umbridge akan memakan pastiles ini bersamaan, jadi begitu Umbridge masuk kelas, semua akan muntah masal dan akan berpura-pura pingsan. Para guru menyebut 'penyakit' ini sebagai 'Umbridge syndrome' dan bahkan Madam Pomfrey menanggapinya dengan –pura-pura- serius.

"Ahahahahaha... itu tadi seru sekali!!" Ron tertawa puas setelah berhasil mengerjain Filch di koridor kiri lantai tujuh, "andai ada kamera, aku akan abadikan mukanya yang terkaget-kaget melihat ada gua palsu di tembok. Mantra penyamar mememang yang terbaik."

Hermione, yang melakukan kehebohan itu bersama Ron, Neville dan Ginny, ikut tertawa, "asik sekali. Mantra itu akan bertahan selama dua hari. Dan sekeras apapun usaha Filch untuk menambalnya, akan percuma saja."

"Lama-lama Dumbledore's Army ini akan berubah menjadi Mischieves Army," kata Draco, "ada-ada saja ulah kalian."

"Well, jangan salahkan kami," Harry nyengir, "ada dua marauders dan dua penerus mereka yang sempurna. Apalagi yang bisa kita harapkan?!"

Latihan di Kamar Kebutuhan malam itu makin seru saja. Sepertinya para anggota Dumbledore's Army juga sudah berlatih keras di rumah mereka masing-masing. Peningkatan yang signifikan tempak di masing-masing anggota yang berhasil menguasai mantra yang belum mereka kuasai sebelum liburan. Remus dan Sirius juga makin bersemangat mengajarkan mantra-mantra baru yang masih dalam batas yang bisa diajarkan untuk para murid. Dan ternyata dua marauder itu malah sempat-sempatnya menyempurnakan mantra ciptaan mereka di jaman sekolah dulu. Sepertinya memang nama Dumbledore's Army harus diganti dengan Mischieves Army.

Lewat jam sembilan malam, Dobby datang membawakan makanan ringan dan minuman untuk para anggota Dumbledore's Army. Kamar Kebutuhan tak bisa menyediakan makanan, dan untunglah sihir peri rumah berbeda dengan yang dimiliki oleh penyihir. Mereka bisa berApparate kemanapun yang mereka mau meski tempat itu dilindungi berbagai macam mantra. Karena itulah Dobby bisa masuk dan menyuplai makanan untuk anggota Dumbledore's Army di Kamar Kebutuhan.

Selesai istirahat sejenak, latihan dimulai lagi. setelah liburan, anggota Dumbledore's Army pun bertambah, anak Hufflepuff yang kemarin hanya delapan orang, kini menjadi lima belas orang. Ravenclaw juga bertambah menjadi dua puluh dari sembilan orang. Yang paling bertambah adalah Gryffindor, hampir seluruh penghuni asrama Gryffindor kini menjadi anggota Dumbledore's Army. Karena banyaknya anggota, akhirnya Hermione pun menyusun jadwal latihan agar tak begitu menarik perhatian.

"Ahh... besok enaknya mengerjai Umbridge dan Filch pakai cara apalagi, ya?" kata Theo, "aku jadi ingin buat koridor palsu lagi dan mengurung mereka di ruangan kosong yang tak terpakai."

"Itu baru saja kau lakukan minggu lalu," kata Ginny, "sebaiknya bikin ide lain. Kalau tidak, triknya bisa ketahuan."

"Benar juga," Theo menggigiti ujung pena bulunya, "bagaimana kalau membuat tangga di depan kantor Umbridge yang menuju ke kamar mandi Moaning Myrtle?"

Ternyata ide itu disambut dengan antusias. Harry mengusulkan mereka juga memantrai pintu keluar jadi Umbridge akan terjebak sampai Myrtle selesai 'berkeluh kesah' tentang kisah kematiannya yang 'tragis'. Jadilah... itu rencana untuk besok.

Selesai latihan, semua bubar sendiri-sendiri. Draco, Theo dan Blaise menuju ke kamar khusus mereka yang terpisah jauh dari asrama Slytherin meski masih ada di bagian bawah kastil Hogwarts. Ruangan luas yang terdiri dari ruang duduk plus perapian dan tiga kamar. Draco merasa sia-sia saja dengan kamar ketiga, toh Theo dan Blaise sama sekali tidak sungkan pada Draco dan selalu berbagi kamar setiap malam.

Di kamarnya, Draco segera merebahkan diri. Lelah sekali rasanya. Apalagi sejak tadi dia melihat si Chang itu terus berusaha mendekati Harry. Sebal sekali rasanya. Entah sudah berapa kali Theo menahan supaya Draco tidak mengutuk gadis itu dari jauh.

Saat hendak berganti pakaian, Draco melihat jurnalnya berubah putih, mengurungkan niat, Draco pun mengambil jurnal itu dan kembali duduk.

"_Draco, kau sudah mau tidur atau masih kuat mengobrol?" _

"_Aku masih belum mengantuk. Kenapa?"_

"_Hem... aku ada rencana, akhir pekan ini... kau mau tidak pergi ke Hogsmeade?"_

_Draco mengerutkan kening, "tumben, biasanya kau mau langsung ke tempat Severus."_

"_Habis... ini kan kali pertama bisa pergi terang-terangan denganmu ke Hogsmeade. Toh sekarang kau bukan 'musuh' lagi."_

Sedikit senyum menghiasi wajah Draco, "_jadi maksudnya... kau mengajakku kencan?"_

"_B-bukan begitu!! Kau ini mesum. Sedikit-sedikit pikiranmu pasti ke sana!!"_

Draco tertawa sendiri, _"habisnya ini ajakan pertamamu pergi ke Hogsmeade di akhir pekan sekolah."_

Ada jeda sebelum Harry membalas, "_kau mau atau tidak? Kalau tidak mau ya sudah. Aku pergi dan jadi orang ketiga diantara Ron dan Hermione."_

Walau hanya tulisan, Draco menangkap nada sindiran di sana, "_baiklah baiklah kau tukang pemaksa. Kita ke Hogsmeade. Puas?"_

"Mau bilang iya saja pakai berputar-putar. Menyebalkan."

"_Iya iya... pemarah,"_ Draco melirik jam yang sudah lewat tengah malam, _"sudah larut. Aku mau tidur. Sampai jumpa besok di kelas Ramalan. G'nite." _Setelah ada balasan 'g'nite' dari Harry, Draco pun menutup jurnal itu lalu berganti baju dengan piyama.

.

#

.

Pertengahan bulan Januari yang masih dibekukan oleh salju tak menghalangi semangat murid-murid untuk menikmati akhir pekan mereka di Hogsmeade. Harry, Ron dan Hermione sudah tiba duluan di desa kecil itu, tapi sejak tadi tiga Slytherin yang akrab dengan mereka sama sekali belum tampak batang hidungnya.

"Kemana mereka?" Hermione melihat satu persatu kereta tapi sama sekali tak ada Draco, Theo dan Blaise diantara para murid yang baru datang.

"Atau jangan-jangan mereka tertangkap Umbridge... atau dikerjai anak-anak Slytherin?" duga Ron.

Harry menggeleng, "di Hogwarts sudah tidak ada yang bisa menandingi kelihaian mereka bertiga. Jadi... aku sangsi mereka dikerjai anak Slytherin atau sampai tertangkap Umbridge."

"Lalu... kenapa mereka belum datang?" tanya Hermione.

"Entahlah."

Tiga Gryffindor itu pun menunggu di gerbang masuk Hogsmeade sambil berharap-harap cemas. Semoga saja tidak terjadi sesuatu yang buruk. Dan setelah lebih dari setengah jam mereka menunggu, akhirnya tiga Slytherin itu datang juga. Yang membuat Harry, Ron dan Hermione heran adalah saat mereka melihat tiga serangkai Slytherin itu tersenyum lebar bahkan Theo tertawa saat dia turun dari kereta yang ditarik Thestral.

"Kenapa kalian tertawa-tawa begitu?" tanya Harry heran, "ada yang lucu?"

Theo mengangguk semangat, "sayang kalian sudah berangkat duluan ke Hogsmeade. Aku dan Draco tadi baru saja mengerjai Umbridge. Kami buat jalan dari Aula Besar ke kantornya berliku-liku. Jadi dia pasti butuh waktu dua jam sampai bisa mencapai kantornya."

Mendengar itu, trio Gryffindor itu pun tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Kalian gila!! Benar-benar gila. Untung saja saat ini para guru ada di pihak kita. Kalau tidak, kalian pasti di detensi," kata Hermione.

"Fred dan George juga lagi mengerjai anak-anak di regu insikuitor," kata Draco, "entah apa kami tidak tahu. Tapi pastinya cukup untuk membuat anak-anak itu jera dan tidak sok kuasa lagi."

Setelah itu, mereka pun masuk ke Three Broomsticks. Disana rupanya sudah ada Remus dan Sirius yang duduk di dekat perapian yang menyala hangat.

"Hei, kalian semua!!" Sirius berseru dan memberi isyarat supaya enam remaja itu mendekat dan duduk bersama mereka, "sepertinya ada kabar bagus, kalau dilihat wajah kalian yang tertawa begitu. Ada apa?" tanya Sirius setelah para remaja itu mendekat dan menggabung dua meja menjadi satu.

Theo, sebagai wakil, menceritakan semua kejadian di Hogwarts. Jelas saja itu membuat Sirius dan Remus tertawa juga.

"Ya ampun kalian ini... Rasanya keusilan kita dulu sebagai marauder tidak bisa disamakan dengan apa yang mereka lakukan sekarang," kata Remus pada Sirius yang mengangguk.

"Aku jadi ingin minum ramuan yang membuatku muda lagi seperti saat aku masih jadi murid di Hogwarts dan menyamar sebagai murid untuk membuat kekacauan. Rasanya tidak enak kalau cuma menakuti kucing jelek itu dengan wujudku sebagai Padfoot."

"Minta saja pada Dad, mungkin dia mau membuatkannya," kata Harry sambil meminum butterbeer yang tadi dipesankan Hermione saat mereka masuk ke Three Broomsticks ini.

"Hah!! Yang ada Severus akan mengutukku dengan senang hati kalau aku minta ramuan yang macam-macam," kata Sirius, "lebih baik aku membuat kekacauan sebagai Padfoot."

"Dan kau mengaku sebagai anjing peliharaan yang manis dan penurut?" Remus meminum firewishkey di gelasnya, "kalau kau buat gara-gara, aku yang kena getahnya."

Setelah itu semua berbicara santai, sesekali membicarakan tentang latihan Dumbledore's Army atau juga beberapa trik baru untuk meramaikan Hogwarts. Sirius dan Remus sebagai 'senior' memberi tahu koridor-koridor yang tepat untuk meloloskan diri. Tapi sepertinya itu tidak seberapa berguna, mengingat semua 'kejahatan' terlaksana dengan rapi dan sempurna hingga tidak meninggalkan jejak. Umbridge pun tak bisa memberi detensi karena tak menemukan bukti keberadaan para siswa di dekat tempat kejadian perkara.

Lalu sekitar satu jam setelahnya, mereka semua bubar sendiri-sendiri. Berhubung yang ada di sana itu pasangan semua, tak perlu bertanya kalau masing-masing butuh waktu privasi sendiri.

"Ahh—lega juga bisa berjalan-jalan bebas begini," Draco menghirup udara segar, seperti tahanan yang baru bebas dari penjara, "kau mau kemana setelah ini?"

"Honeydukes... kemarin aku menghabiskan stok coklat terakhirku di asrama dan aku butuh simpanan baru."

Draco menggelengkan kepalanya heran, "bisa menghabiskan coklat begitu banyak, tapi gigimu sama sekali tidak rusak."

Harry nyengir, "berterima kasihlah pada Hermione. Setiap kali pulang, dia selalu membawa produk perawatan gigi. Orang tuanya kan dokter gigi."

"Hah? Dokter gigi? Apa itu?"

Tertawa, Harry pun menjelaskan apa itu dokter gigi yang membuat dia melihat wajah Draco yang kebingungan. Jarang sekali dia melihat Draco benar-benar tidak mengetahui tentang sesuatu, padahal biasanya dia selalu jadi Tuan Tahu Segalanya.

"Macam-macam saja pekerjaan di dunia muggle," Draco membuka pintu toko Honeydukes yang penuh sesak itu. Dia dan Harry harus melawan arus sebelum sampai di rak penjualan coklat kegemaran Harry.

"Ah—ada yang baru lagi," Harry mengambil tiga batangan coklat besar, "ini alasan kenapa aku tidak bosan ke Honeydukes. Selalu saja ada produk baru tiap bulan."

Draco membiarkan Harry memenuhi kedua tangannya dengan berbagai macam jenis coklat dan juga permen, sementara dia hanya sendiri mengambil beberapa buah coklat sekali makan saja.

Setelah membayar, dan setelah sekali lagi melawan arus untuk keluar dari toko itu, mereka berdua berjalan tanpa arah. Murni hanya untuk menikmati pemandangan desa yang selalu dipenuhi murid-murid setiap akhir pekan itu. Sedang santai melihat anak-anak berlarian dan bermain lempar salju, mendadak mata Draco menangkap sosok Chang disalah satu persimpangan jalan. Gadis itu tak henti memandang Harry, dan jelas itu membuat Draco kesal setengah mati.

"Hei!! Nanti makan siang dimana? Three Broomsticks lagi?" tanya Harry tiba-tiba.

"Mau dimana lagi?" Draco terus berjalan, mencaba tidak memperdulikan keberadaan Chang di jangkauan matanya, "aku tidak cocok dengan tempat makan lain di sini."

"Oke. Kalau begitu kita jalan lagi. Aku mau ke dekat Shrieking Shack."

"Mau ngapain kau di sana?"

"Tidak apa-apa. Di sana tempatnya tenang sekali. Jarang ada yang mau datang ke dekat bangunan paling berhantu di Inggris, kan?"

Draco tersenyum penuh arti, menangkap maksud tersembunyi dari perkataan Harry, maka mereka berdua pun menuju ke dekat Shrieking Shack dan duduk di bebatuan yang masih selamat dari tumpukan salju.

"Wah—kalau dari sini memang Shrieking Shack itu menyeramkan sekali, ya?" Harry memandang gubuk tua di kejauhan itu, "dari dalam juga menyeramkan."

"Aku tidak akan mau masuk ke sana lagi meski kau bayar aku ratusan galleon. Sekali sudah cukup untuk seumur hidup."

Harry tertawa, "takut, Mr Malfoy."

"Kalau memikirkan itu tempat persembunyian seorang werewolf... jujur takut juga."

"Tapi sekarang kan tidak perlu takut lagi. Dad sudah menyiapkan puluhan porsi ramuan wolfsbane. Jadi werewolf kita tidak akan mengamuk dan tetap teang di tempat tinggalnya."

Draco tersenyum, "bagaimana dia tidak tenang kalau ditemani oleh si Padfoot itu?"

"Benar juga... pasti tenang banget, ya?" Harry nyengir.

"Kau juga begitu, kan?" tanpa basa-basi, Draco merangkul pundak Harry dan mencium bibir pemuda itu. Harry membeku meski dia sudah mengantisipasi kejadian seperti ini kalau berduaan sama Draco, tapi tetap saja tubuhnya selalu merespon duluan sebelum otaknya memberi perintah.

Dinginnya salju di sekitar mereka sama sekali tak terasa, kehangatan pelukan mereka sudah membuat semacam pemisah dari dunia nyata. Harry membiarkan tubuhnya terasa lumer dalam pelukan Draco yang selalu bisa mengosongkan pikirannya dari segala hal yang terasa tidak penting lagi.

Tak memperdulikan kemungkinan akan ada orang yang datang, mereka terus berciuman. Draco mematikan seluruh panca indera Harry dengan ciumannya yang makin lama makin menuntut. Andai saja Draco tak segera mendapatkan kembali akal sehatnya, mungkin dia benar-benar akan mendorong Harry ke tanah bersalju dan melakukan hal yang saat ini sangat ingin dia lakukan.

Draco melepaskan Harry dan mengusap wajahnya lalu memeluknya, "untung saja..."

"Apanya?" tanya Harry yang masih antara sadar dan tidak sambil mengatur nafasnya yang terengah.

"Tidak ada apa-apa," Draco menyandarkan sisi wajahnya di kepala Harry, "sepertinya ini sudah dekat waktu makan siang. Kita ke Three Broomsticks sekarang?"

"Mmm... sebentar lagi. Aku... masih ingin di sini berdua denganmu sebentar lagi."

Draco tersenyum, "_well_—itu bukan hal yang bisa aku tolak," katanya dan dia pun terus memeluk Harry, menyamankan diri di tengah salju yang mulai turun perlahan.

.

.

"Jadi hari ini kau menginap di tempat Severus?" tanya Theo saat mereka semua kembali ke Hogwarts.

"Kami tidak makan di Aula Besar dan mau langsung ke sana," kata Draco.

"Oh—Okay, sampai latihan besok, kalau begitu," Hermione melambai dan dua Gryffindor juga dua Slytherin itu menuju ke Aula Besar.

Harry dan Draco menuju ke bawah tanah ke rumah Severus. Celakanya... saat itu Umbridge ada di depan pintu rumah Severus. Harry, juga Draco, tak ada persiapan apa-apa menghadapi situasi seperti ini. Sedangkan Umbridge sendiri seperti mendapatkan peti harta berisi jutaan galleon.

"Ohh—lihat siapa yang ada di sini. Si Gryffindor sok tahu dan si Slytherin pengkhianat. Ada keperluan apa kalian datang kemari?" tanya Umbridge dengan suara yang melengking dan dibuat-buat. Memuakkan.

Harry tak berani melirik Draco. Namun Harry benar-benar bersyukur ada Draco di sana yang bisa langsung memberi alasan yang masuk akal.

"Maaf, Profesor. Tapi hari ini kami ada detensi dengan Profesor Snape," katanya tegas tanpa keraguan.

Umbridge memandang penuh selidik, "detensi? Malam-malam begini?"

"Profesor Snape meminta kami membantu meramu sebuah ramuan yang memang harus dibuat malam hari, Profesor."

Umbridge masih belum percaya pada ucapan Draco, saat dia akan bicara, mendadak pintu ruang kelas Ramuan terbuka dan muncullah Severus.

"Mr Malfoy, Mr Potter. Kalian terlambat lima menit. Kalau ramuan ini gagal karena kalian, aku akan menambah detensi kalian sampai akhir tahun ajaran ini," kata Severus dengan nada dingin, "oh... selamat malam, Profesor Umbridge. Saya tidak melihat anda di sini," Severus sama sekali tak mengurangi nada sinis di suaranya.

"Well well, Profesor Snape, tak ku sangka kau tega memberi detensi di akhir pekan seperti ini," Umbridge tertawa terkikik meski tidak ada yang lucu sama sekali, "tapi setidaknya aku tahu kau masih melaksanakan kewajibanmu untuk mengajar meski kau sering sekali absen."

Severus menyibak jubah hitamnya, "Mr Draco, Mr Potter, segera masuk dan potong bahan-bahan di meja. Sedikit kesalahan, detensi akan kembali dengan kalian menggosok kuali."

"Baik, Profesor Snape," kata Harry dan Draco bersamaan, lalu mereka pun langsung masuk ke dalam ruang kelas sambil menahan tawa sebisa mungkin. Dari dalam, mereka bisa mendengar Severus sedang bicara dengan Umbridge, entah apa karena kalau sedang berhadapan dengan Umbridge, mendadak suara Severus menjadi tidak jelas.

.

"Huff—itu tadi nyaris sekali..." Harry membuka jaket juga sweaternya setelah dia dan Draco juga Severus berhasil lolos dari Umbridge yang diluar dugaan mereka, amat sangat gampang sekali di tipu. Kini mereka bertiga sudah duduk santai di sofa esayangan mereka masing-masing dan menikmati hangatnya perapian.

"Tapi bagaimana kau tahu kalau aku memakai alasan detensi, Severus?" tanya Draco heran.

"Sirius memberi mantra yang bagus di sepanjang koridor ini, jadi aku bisa mendengar percakapan yang ada di luar meski aku sedang berada di dalam."

Mendengar itu, Harry dan Draco membuat catatan di otak mereka agar tidak mengoceh sembarangan di sepanjang koridor ruang bawah tanah ini. Mencoba melupakan gangguan kecil tadi, ketiganya pun mengobrol santai dan menikmati makan malam yang sudah di siapkan oleh Dobby di meja makan.

Sambil makan, Harry dengan semangat menceritakan apa yang sudah dilakukan oleh Fred dan George pada koridor kantor Umbridge. Dia sama sekali tidak takut ayahnya akan marah, karena faktanya, Severus juga pernah melakukan sedikit 'keisengan' pada Umbridge dengan cara memasukkan sedikit dosisi Ramuan Tidur Tanpa Mimpi saat si kodok itu melakukan inspeksi di kelas Ramuan. Tahun ini mungkin adalah tahun dimana para guru bisa mengulangi kenakalan-kenakalan masa lalu mereka.

Dan, _well_, itu menyenangkan juga untuk para murid.

oxoxoxo

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

**E N J O Y**

oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

oxoxoxo

Udah fluff beluuuuum? Uhuhuhuhu... sumpah lagi ga mood banget buat fluff.. Ya weis.. aku duduk manis menanti ripiu^^


	23. Chapter 23

Here We Are

Disclaimer : J.K Rowling

Rate : M

Genre : Friendship / Family

oxoxoxo

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

**E N J O Y**

oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

oxoxoxo

Hingga masuk akhir bulan Februari, kenakalan anak Hogwarts sama sekali belum berkurang, bahkan semakin menjadi-jadi. Sekarang murid-murid kelas tiga pun sudah berani bergabung dengan seniornya untuk mengerjai Umbridge dan bawahannya. Dan kali ini, tetap saja para guru tutup mata akan kelakuan murid-murid mereka.

"Makin lama sekolah ini makin gila," kata Theo saat dia dan dua sobatnya menuju ke kelas Ramuan, "di kelas Ramalan tadi, rasanya aku ingin mengutuk si kodok itu jadi bola kristal."

"Jangan... bisa-bisa yang keluar dari bola kristal penjelmaannya berisi ramalan buruk semua," kata Draco, "tapi... mungkin itu malah membuat Profesor Trelawney senang."

Theo tertawa, "kita jadikan saja hadiah ulang tahun untuknya."

Tak ikut dalam percakapan gila itu, Blaise hanya menggelengkan kepalanya saja.

"Oi!! Draco, Blaise, Theo!!!"

Tiga Slytherin itu berhenti bersamaan dan menoleh ke belakang, ternyata Harry yang menghampiri mereka.

"Ada apa, Harry? Kau lari seperti dikejar Bloody Baron saja," Draco membenahi letak tasnya.

Harry mengatur nafasnya, "ada yang tertangkap regu insikuitor. Anak kelas tiga Ravenclaw. Fred dan George butuh banyak pengalih perhatian untuk membebaskan 'tawanan' itu."

"Ck... ternyata regu itu bukan lagi kumpulan orang tolol semua," Draco memandang Theo dan Blaise, "aku dan Harry akan mengacau di dekat kantor Umbridge, kalian cari posisi yang strategis lainnya.

"Oke!"

"Kita bertemu di Aula Besar saat makan malam," dan Draco mengikuti Harry untuk menuju ke kantor Umbridge dan membuat kerusuhan. Masing-masing dari mereka mencabut tongkat dan siap untuk membuat onar lagi. Saat itu mereka berpapasan dengan Profesor Sprout, yang tumben-tumbennya ada di dalam kastil.

"Mr Potter, Mr Malfoy, kenapa kalian berdua menggenggam tongkat di koridor?" Tanya kepala asrama Hufflepuff itu.

Harry pun menceritakan alasannya dengan jujur tanpa takut kena detensi. Dan setelah mengetahui alasannya, Profesor Sprout pun merogoh sakunya dan mengeluarkan beberapa biji tumbuhan.

"Apa ini, Profesor?" tanya Harry heran.

"Ini adalah biji kacang polong biasa, tapi..." Profesor Sprout mengetukkan tongkatnya pada biji-biji itu, "kalau sampai menyentuh tanah sedikit saja, ini akan tumbuh dengan luar biasa cepat," dia pun menyerahkan biji-biji itu pada Harry plus dengan segenggam tanah yang dia ambil dari luar sana dengan lambaian tongkatnya, "ingat, sebar dulu tanahnya, baru bijinya."

Harry nyengir dan mengangguk, "terima kasih, Profesor." Dengan itu, Harry dan Draco sudah ada rencana untuk mengacau di kantor Umbridge. Mereka berlari secepat yang mereka bisa dan berhenti di ujung koridor menuju ke kantor si Kodok itu. Setelah memastikan keadaan aman, mereka berdua mendekat ke pintu. Dari sana mereka bisa mendengar suara Umbridge mengancam supaya dua murid yang tertangkap mau mengaku tentang kehebohan di Hogwarts akhir-akhir ini. Tapi untunglah dua murid itu setia pada janji para pengacau dan tak berkata apapun.

Draco memberi isyarat supaya Harry menyebarkan tanah di depan kantor Umbridge dan meletakkan biji-biji kacang itu. Seperti apa yang dikatakan oleh Profesor Sprout, biji kacang itu segera bertunas dan tubuh pesat merambat di pintu dan langsung tumbuh dan merambat dengan cepat.

Draco dan Harry bersembunyi lagi di ujung koridor, dan Draco membuat ledakan di pintu Umbridge, jadi tanaman itu dengan leluasa merambati seluruh penjuru kantor. Dua murid Ravenclaw itu pun menggunakan mantra obliviate di tengah kekacauan kelompok Umbridge untuk menghapus keberadaan mereka di sini lalu kabur secepat yang mereka bisa.

"Pintar juga," puji Draco.

"Bukti nyata kalau didikan Dumbledore's Army belih berguna dibanding kelas-kelas teori yang membosankan."

"Dumbledore's Army... aku sepertinya harus mulai mengusulkan penggantian nama menjadi Mischieves Army."

Mereka berdua pun meninggalkan TKP dan berlalu dengan wajah tanpa dosa.

.

Keesokan harinya adalah jadwal inspeksi Umbridge di kelas Transfigurasi. Sepertinya di Kodok itu sudah meminum Ramuan Anti Rasa Malu. Meski –bukan hanya- kemarin kantornya diporakporandakan, dia tetap bisa memandang orang lain dengan sangat merendahkan dan bersikap sebagai penguasa Hogwarts, bahkan minta dipanggil Profesor meski dia tak mengajar apapun.

Seluruh murid di kelas Profesor McGonagall itu duduk diam sambil memandangi si Umbridge yang duduk dan mengawasi seisi kelas, memastikan tak ada yang mengeluarkan tongkat. Sungguh orang gila. Apa kata dunia sihir kalau tahu di Hogwarts para murid tidak diizinkan menyihir bahkan dengan pengawasan seorang guru? Sungguh peraturan yang aneh...

Saat kelas selesai Profesor McGonagall memberikan essay sepanjang satu gulung perkamen dan mengingatkan kalau ujian akan segera datang. Saat McGonagall tengah bicara, mendadak terdengan suara pekikan Umbridge. Semua di kelas itu yang semula mengacuhkan keberadaannya, menoleh dan terkejut melihat kalau saat ini Umbridge duduk diatas seekor kura-kura.

"Minerva McGonagall!! Ku harap kau bisa jelaskan ini!!" ledak Umbridge dengan wajah merah padam, entah karena malu atau marah.

McGonagall menghadapinya dengan santai, "oh—maaf Profesor Umbridge, ku pikir aku lupa kalau kursi yang kau duduki adalah hasil Transfigurasi. Aku butuh latihan juga karena ada yang melarang pelatihan sihir di dalam kelas."

Tanpa sungkan, semua murid pun tertawa.

Umbridge, tak tahu apa dia terlalu malu atau terlalu marah, langsung meninggalkan kelas. Dan saat itu, Harry bersumpah kalau McGonagall mengedipkan sebelah mata padanya. Harry tak bisa apa-apa kecuali tersenyum lebar.

Ini keren sekali, sampai guru-guru pun mulai terang-terangan melawan. Bahkan di satu hari saat makan malam, Umbridge sempat berpidato sebentar mengenai keanehan-keanehan di Hogwarts ini dan menuduh para murid, guru dan para hantu berkoalisi membuat kekacauan. Well—dia tidak tahu yang dituduhkannya itu benar. Saat itu Dumbledore menanggapinya dengan ringan dan mengatakan kalau Hogwarts mungkin sedang ingin bercanda tahun ini. Sebagai kastil tua yang selalu bersentuhan dengan sihir, tak heran kalau kastil ini seperti punya keinginan dan pemikiran sendiri. Bahkan Dumbledore bilang kalau kastil tua ini mungkin merasa ada orang yang tak pantas berada di dalamnya.

Herannya... Umbridge sama sekali tidak merasa kalau dialah orang yang dibicarakan Dumbledore. Sungguh wanita tanpa etika. Tanpa otak jelasnya.

Selesai kelas Transfigurasi, ada jeda tiga jam sebelum jam makan malam. Ini adalah waktu latihan di Kamar Kebutuhan untuk anak kelas tiga dan empat. Kelas lima keatas mendapat jatah latihan malam hari setelah makan malam. Harry mengawasi Marauder's Map dan lega melihat semua anggota Dumbledore's Army sampai di Kamar Kebutuhan dengan selamat. Para petugas pengalih perhatian bekerja dengan sangat baik untuk menggiring Filch dan Miss Norris menjauh dari lokasi Kamar Kebutuhan.

"Semua clear, Harry?" tanya Hermione saat mereka duduk-duduk di kursi batu yang ada di sepanjang koridor.

"_Yeah_. Tak ada yang tertangkap. Semua aman."

"Semua makin lihai saja," kata Ron.

Hermione mengangguk, "antara niat dan tekad. Kalau di kelas belajarnya teori, di Dumbledore's Army langsung praktek. Aku yakin tahun ini nilai semua murid bakal melonjak pesat. Dan aku yakin bisa mengerjakan O.W.L kalau begini."

Ron menghela nafas, "ayolah, Hermione... masih ada beberapa bulan lagi sebelum O.W.L dimulai."

Mendengar itu, Hermione mendelik galak pada Ron, "beberapa bulan? Ronald Weasley!!! O.W.L itu tinggal empat bulan lagi!!!" gadis itu berdiri dan langsung berjalan cepat menuju ke arah perpustakaan.

Menggelengkan kepalanya, Ron lalu memandang Harry, "ada yang tidak beres dengannya. Empat bulan itu kan masih lama sekali."

Harry hanya mengangkat bahu sebagai tanda netral. Karena yang menganggu pikirannya sekarang bukanlah O.W.L... tapi mimpi-mimpi yang mulai menghantui tidurnya lagi. Padahal Harry selalu mengosongkan pikirannya sebelum tidur, tapi kenapa dia masih melihat mimpi-mimpi yang melibatkan Voldemort? Dia harus bicara dengan Draco atau Severus secepatnya. Tapi ini masih hari kamis... apalagi sejak kejadian dengan Umbridge di depan kelas Ramuan, Harry jadi lebih berhati-hati kalau mau menemui ayahnya.

"Harry? Kau kenapa?" Ron memandang sobatnya yang satu itu dengan heran.

"Ah? Aku... tidak apa-apa, Ron. Aku juga sedang memikirkan O.W.L."

"Ya ampuuun... masa kau juga sih, Harry. C'mon, mate... Santailah sedikit."

Harry membenahi letak kacamatanya, "bagaimana aku bisa santai kalau Dad pasti bakal ngamuk kalau aku tidak lulus O.W.L Ramuan dengan nilai O. Dia sudah mengancam akan menyita sapuku kalau aku sampai dapat nilai dibawah O."

"Umm..." Ron menelan ludah paksa, "well—kalau begitu kau memang pantas cemas," katanya prihatin.

Harry nyengir sekenanya.

.

#

.

Jum'at malam setelah latihan Dumbledore's Army, Harry mengecek Marauder's Map dan mengawasi daerah sekita ruang bawah tanah. Dia dan Draco tak mau ada insiden dengan Umbridge lagi di sana. Tapi untunglah... tak ada seorang pun di sana. Hanya tampak titik Severus di ruang kelas saja. Filch dan kucingnya ada di dekat asrama Hufflepuff, Umbridge ada di kantornya.

"Aman," katanya pada Draco yang ada di sebelahnya. Lalu keduanya pun bergeges menuju ke rumah Severus. Perjalanan lancar tanpa hambatan. Mengingat ini juga sudah hampir tengah malam.

Sesampainya di rumah, Harry langsung menutup pintu plus pengaman standart yang ditetapkan Severus, meski standartnya lebih tinggi dari mantra penjaga pintu di Kementrian.

"Akhirnya... bisa santai sebentar," Harry menghempaskan tubuhnya ke sofa, "sepertinya malam ini aku bakal tidur pulas."

Draco duduk di sebelah Harry, "asal kau katakan dulu perihal mimpimu pada Severus."

"Iya," kata Harry, "tapi sepertinya Voldemort merencanakan sesuatu yang sangat jahat. Berkali-kali aku lihat Kementrian di dalam mimpiku."

"Mungkin akhirnya dia mau merebut Kementrian secara frontal dan kemudian menyerang Hogwarts untuk membuktikan kekuatan dan kekuasaannya?"

"... Ku harap dia tidak sampai menyerang Hogwarts... Disini ada Dumbledore kan? Bukannya Dumbledore adalah satu-satunya penyihir yang ditakuti Voldemort?"

Draco mengangguk, "tapi aku yakin dia juga sudah membentuk pasukan yang memungkinkan dia menembus sihir pelindung di sekeliling Hogwarts ini."

Obrolan itu terputus saat pintu terbuka dan Severus masuk. Dia tak terkejut mendapati dua pemuda itu di depan perapian yang menyala menghangatkan ruangan. Severus melepas jubahnya dan duduk di sofa tunggal favoritnya.

"Bagaimana latihan kalian?" tanya Severus.

"Semua lancar. Tapi anak kelas lima keatas masih kesulitan menguasai mantra Patronus. Draco juga belum bisa," kata Harry.

Severus memandang Draco, "tak ku sangka kau kesulitan dengan patronus, Draco."

"... Hanya kesulitan berkonsentrasi dengan satu ingatan saja. Sepertinya isi kepalau langsung buyar saat mengucapkan mantranya," kata Draco.

Mereka sejenak mengobrol tentang latihan juga kemajuan dua pemuda itu di pelajaran, sampai akhirnya Draco menyikut lengan Harry sebagai isyarat supaya Harry mulai cerita tentang mimpinya pada Severus. Dengan itu, Harry pun –meski sedikit ragu- mulai menceritakan apa yang dia lihat di dalam mimpinya selama beberapa hari belakangan ini...

Severus tampak berpikir. Kalau memang Harry sudah mengosongkan pikirannya, kenapa dia masih saja bisa melihat apa yang dilihat atau dipikirkan Voldemort? Ini benar-benar masalah serius.

"Aku akan menemui kepala sekolah. Kalian berdua tidurlah dulu dan jangan menungguku!" Severus mengambil lagi jubahnya dan segera keluar.

Harry bersandar di sofa dan memandang langit-langit, "aaah... lagi-lagi aku buat Dad kehilangan waktu istirahatnya." Dia memejamkan matanya, "kenapa selalu aku... padahal aku tidak mau menyusahkan siapapun..."

Saat itu Harry merasa tangannya digenggam. Tangan Draco... Harry tak perlu melihat, tubuhnya sudah sangat hafal dengan sentuhan Draco. Dia pun membalas genggaman tangan itu. Dia rasakan kecupan di punggung tangannya dan segera merasakan kalau tubuhnya merespon sentuhan ringan itu.

"Kau butuh sedikit pengalih perhatian, Harry..."

Terkejut mendengar suara Draco begitu dekat di telinganya, Harry jadi merinding. Terlebih saat dia rasakan bibir Draco mengecup lehernya. Lengan Draco menyusup diantara punggung Harry dan sofa, menarik pemuda itu dalam pelukannya. Harry sendiri pasrah dan tak ada niatan sama sekali untuk melawan... dia tahu dia menginginkan ini...

.

"Draco..." Harry mengerang pelan saat perlahan Draco membuka satu persatu kanjing kemeja yang dia kenakan. Sampai tadi dia benar-benar tak tahu bagaimana caranya dia dan Draco bisa sampai ke kmar mereka dan kini dia terbaring di bawah Draco, lemah, tanpa pertahanan.

Draco segera mengenyahkan kemeja Harry dan memandang lapar pada tubuh Harry. biar berapa kali dia memandangnya, Draco tahu dia tak akan pernah bosan. Perlahan dia menyentuh titik sensitif yang sudah dia hafal letaknya, dan dia senang mendapat reaksi yang dia harapkan. Detik demi detik dipakai Draco dengan baik untuk memanjakan kekasihnya itu. membuat Harry berulang kali memohon agar Draco memberinya lebih dari sekedar belaian belaka.

Sebuah kecupan diberikan Draco saat dia mengenyahkan lembar pakaian terakhir di tubuh Harry dan memberi apa yang diinginkan pemuda bermata hijau cemerlang itu. Draco memanja Harry dengan pijatan yang begitu lembut, membuat pemuda Gryffindor itu mengerangkan namanya tanpa henti. Panas tubuh mereka seolah melebur menjadi satu, desah nafas yang tek beraturan, detak jantung yang tak lagi terkontrol.

Dalam beberapa menit setelahnya, Harry memeluk Draco erat saat tubuhnya terasa lebur dalam pelukan dan sentuhan Draco. Setelah menggapai titik tertingginya, Harry terbaring lemas dengan nafas terengah.

Draco tersenyum dan mencium bibir Harry mesra, "kau ingin aku melakukan apa sekarang?" tanyanya menggoda di telinga Harry.

Tubuh Harry bergetar hebat hanya dengan satu bisikan itu, "d-Draco... _please_..."

"Apa, Harry?" Draco menyentuh sisi tubuh Harry yang hanya pernah disentuh olehnya. Itu membuat Harry tersentak dan mengerang saat dia rasakan dua jari Draco menembusnya, "kau ingin ini, Harry?" Draco masih berbisik dan menciumi telinga Harry yang memerah.

Sejenak hanya suara desahan dan erangan tidak jelas dari Harry yang memenuhi kamar itu, sampai akhirnya sekali lagi Harry takluk oleh sentuhan Draco. Tapi kali ini Draco tak langsung membiarkan Harry menarik nafas lega, Draco masih ingin menikmati kebersamaan ini... sedikit lagi.

"AH!!" Harry melengkungkan tubuhnya seketika saat merasakan keberadaan Draco di dalam dirinya, "Draco!!" Harry tersengal menghadapi hentakan demi hentakan yang menghancurkan sisia pertahanannya yang terakhir. Tubuh dan jiwanya tak lagi menjadi miliknya, semua terjebak dalam pesona Draco yang tak terbantahkan itu...

"Ha...rry..." bersamaan dengan Harry yang makin rapat memeluknya, Draco pun mulai merasakan kalau tubuhnya tak lagi sanggup menahan apa yang terbendung sedari tadi. Dalam hitungan detik, Draco pun melepaskan hasrat dirinya dan menyeret Harry makin jauh ke batas kewarasan.

.

Draco menyelimuti tubuh Harry dan mencium bibir pemuda itu dengan lembut, "tidurlah..." bisiknya.

Harry mengangguk lemah lalu memejamkan matanya, merapat dalam pelukan Draco yang selalu bisa menyamankannya, "g'nite Draco..." bisiknya.

"Good night, Harry," Draco pum memejamkan mata, menikmati kehangatan Harry dalam pelukannya.

.

#

.

Pagi hari datang dan bukannya membuat suasana Harry makin membaik, sebaliknya... apa yang tertera di Daily Prophet sungguh mengejutkan. Kemarin malam, ada pelarian besar-besaran dari Azkaban yang melolosakan para Death Eater terpidana di sana. Draco pucat membaca nama Bellatrix Lestrange sebagai salah satu yang lolos. Bella... bibinya yang gila dan memuja Voldemort sebegitu fanatiknya. Di sebelah Daily Prophet itu, ada surat dari Severus yang mengatakan kalau dia tidak akan pulang sampai hari senin. Ini makin membuat Harry _down_.

"Harry... tenanglah. Severus akan baik-baik saja," Draco merangkul pundak pemuda itu dan membimbingnya duduk di sofa, "aku buatkan coklat panas, ya?"

Harry menggeleng, "jangan pergi..." katanya, menggenggam tangan Draco.

Mengerti rasa cemas yang Harry rasakan, Draco tak beranjak dan memeluk erat pemuda berambut berantakan yang sudah mencuri hatinya itu, "aku tidak akan pergi."

Harry bersandar dengan nyaman di pundah Draco. Di sini, tak akan ada yang bisa menyakitinya, selama ada Draco... dia aman. Harry yakin itu, "... apa... perang akan segera terjadi, Draco?"

"Entahlah, Harry... tapi kita harus siap dengan kemungkinan terburuk," Draco mencium puncak kepala Harry, "sekarang kau harus sarapan. Kau mau ke Aula Besar atau makan di sini saja?"

"Di sini saja... di Aula Besar pasti heboh sekali. Aku tidak mau."

Draco mengangguk, lalu dia memanggil Dobby dan meyuruhnya menyiapkan sarapan untuknya juga Harry. Dengan segera dua porsi makan pagi tersaji di meja, Draco pun mengajak Harry untuk mengisi perut mereka.

"Apa kau belum dapat kabar dari Uncle Lucius?"

"Belum ada kabar apaapun," Draco menggeleng, "terakhir yang aku dengar, Mum dan Dad masih di Grimmauld Place menunggu perintah dari orde. Tapi—dengan status mereka sebagai yang paling dicari oleh Voldemort, mereka tidak bisa bertindak sembarangan."

Harry mengambil garpu dan pisau makannya, "pagi-pagi sudah dapat kabar tidak menyenangkan seperti ini... menyebalkan sekali..."

Lagi mencoba menikmati sarapan, dua pemuda itu terkejut mendengar suara ketukan di pintu. Tapi karena pintu langsung terbuka, mereka langsung rileks lagi. Ternyata yang datang adalah Sirius dan Remus. Sejak insiden Umbridge, Severus menambahkan mantra memori di pintu itu, jadi selain jenis tongkat yang sudah 'diregristrasi' dalam mantra itu, tidak akan ada yang bisa masuk ke dalam.

"Lho—kalian baru sarapan? Memangnya baru bangun?" Sirius menghampiri Harry sementara Remus memastikan pintu aman.

"Tidak. Sudah bangun dari tadi," kata Harry, "hanya saja... berita di Daily Prophet..."

Sirius dan Remus duduk di kursi kosong di meja makan itu, "di Aula Besar memang sudah heboh sekali. Dumbledore sepertinya sudah pergi sejak semalam, tadi dia tidak ikut sarapan di Aula Besar," kata Remus.

"Lalu kalian berdua kenapa masih ada di sini?" tanya Draco, "kalian anggota orde juga, kan?"

"Kalau kami juga ikut pergi, siapa yang menjaga Hogwarts dari si Umbridge?" Sirius bersandar di kursi, "dia juga ancaman besar selain Voldemort."

"Syukurlah," kata Harry, "kami juga tidak yakin bisa mengatasi Umbridge sendirian tanpa bantuan kalian," Harry cepat-cepat menghabiskan sarapannya, "lalu—apa hari ini ada latihan?"

Remus dan Sirius berpandangan, "kalian latihan saja. aku dan Remus harus mengawasi Umbridge. Dia bisa melakukan hal yang dia suka kalau Dumbledore tak ada di Hogwarts.

Harry menghela nafas, "latihan akan membosankan kalau kalian tidak ada."

"Kenapa bicara begitu?" kata Sirius, wajahnya berubah jahil, "kan Draco sudah menemanimu. Masa kau tidak puas, sih?"

Wajah Harry berubah merah padam mendengar itu, "jangan mengolok-olok aku!!" katanya panik.

Sirius tersenyum, "siapa yang mengolok-olok. Ini fakta."

Draco memandang Harry, "Sirius benar, apa kau tidak puas hanya denganku?"

Mati kuti digoda begitu, Harry buru-buru menghabiskan sarapannya dan kabur ke atas. Sirius dan Draco tertawa senang, puas bisa menggoda Harry.

Remus menggelengkan kepalanya, "cara kalan menghiburnya sedikit aneh, tapi efektif juga."

Draco mengelap bibirnya dengan serbet makan dan berdiri, "aku susul dia dulu. Kalian masih disini, kan?"

"Yeah—masih ada satu jam sebelum sebagian besar murid pergi ke Hogsmeade," kata Sirius sambil berpindah duduk di sofa, "sebenarnya ingin juga he Hogsmeade. Lama tidak ke Zonko."

"Ya ampun, Sirius... kau masih saja suka pergi ke toko itu?" Remus menghela nafas pasrah.

"Hei, Moony... biar umur bertambah, jiwa harus tetap muda. Iya kan, Draco?"

Yang ditanya hanya mengangkat bahu, "terserah kau saja," lalu Draco pun menyusul Harry ke kamar mereka. Di sana dia lihat Harry berbaring tengkurap di kasur. Draco pun duduk di dekatnya, merendahkan diri separuh menindih punggung Harry, "mebgambek seperti anak-anak saja. tadi kan cuma becanda," katanya.

"... Aku tidak ngambek..."

Draco tersenyum dan mencium pipi Harry, "Sirius hanya mencemaskanmu. Dia tidak suka melihatmu murung seperti tadi."

"Aku tahu kok..." kata Harry lirih, membiarkan Draco menggenggam tangannya, "aku mencemaskan Dad... lalu semua anggota orde... aku... tidak mau terjadi perang."

"Tak ada yang menginginkan terjadi perang, Harry," bisik Draco, "tak ada yang menginginkan itu..."

Sejenak mereka nyaman dalam posisi itu. Harry memejamkan mata dan menikmati detak jantung Draco yang terasa di punggungnya, irama yang sungguh menenangkan. Tak lama, terdengar suara Remus memanggil dari bawah.

"Harry—Draco—Theo dan Blaise datang."

Draco dan Harry pun saling melepaskan diri, lalu keduanya turun lagi menemui Theo dan Blaise yang sudah duduk di sofa.

"Tumben kalian kemari," kata Draco, "tidak ke Hogsmeade?"

"Aku hanya ingin memberi tahu kalau tadi aku dan Blaise tidak sengaja mendengar pembicaraan anggota regu insikuitor kalau Umbridge akan menanyai para murid dan akan memakai veritaserum."

Kabar ini tak hanya mengejutkan untuk Draco dan Harry, tapi juga untuk Remus dan Sirius.

"Apa wanita itu sudah gila? Pemakaian veritaserum pada murid dilarang oleh hukum," kata Sirius geram, "apa setelah mengacaukan peraturan di Hogwarts, dia juga mau mengacaukan hukum sihir di Inggris ini?"

Remus pun tampak kesal, "ini tidak bisa dibiarkan... kita harus melakukan sesuatu, Sirius."

"Yang jelas kita harus memperingatkan para anggota Dumbledore's Army dulu dan meminta mereka mnyebar gosip ini secepat mungkin. Kalau Umbridge tahu rencananya sudah bocor, mungkin dia akan mengurungkan niatnya," kata Sirius, "kalian segera kumpulkan anggota Dumbledore's Army," katanya pada empat pemuda di sana, "akhir pekan begini tidak akan curiga kalau para murid menghilang, pasti dikira pergi ke Hogsmeade."

Remus berdiri, "lebih baik kumpulkan kelas lima keatas saja. Cepat! Hanya ada waktu sebentar sebelum anak-anak mulai berangkat ke Hogsmeade." Setelah itu, dia dan Sirius pun bergegas keluar.

Draco, mengeluarkan koin emas karya cipta Hermione sebagai media komunikasi anggota Dumbledore's Army lalu dia mengetukkan tongkat sihirnya pada koin itu. sebuah sandi angka muncul. Hanya anggota Dumbledore's Army yang akan bisa membaca pesan yang tersirat di kode angka di koin itu; 'kelas lima keatas berkumpul di Kamar Kebutuhan sekarang juga'.

.

Telah terbiasa dengan sistem yang terencana, aman dan akurat, semua yang dipanggil berhasil berkumpul di Kamar Kebutuhan tanpa hambatan. Saat itu Harry pun mengatakan kabar yang didengar oleh Theo dan Blaise tentang rencana Umbridge. Mendengar itu, reaksi yang lain jelas saja marah besar.

"Dasar wanita kodok tidak tahu diri!!" umpat Hermione, cukup untuk membuat semua terdiam, mengingat Hermione bukan tipe yang suka mengumpat, "itu melanggar dekrit pendidikan nomer 349 tentang larangan penggunaan ramuan selain ramuan obat pada para murid."

Semua tak mau berkomentar. Sudah hafal benar kapasitas otak Hermione yang seperti perpustakaan berjalan itu.

"Kita harus melakukan sesuatu," kata seorang anak Ravenclaw.

"Bagaimana kalau kita kerjain saja dulu mereka?" usul Fred dan George serempak seperti biasa.

Usulan itu sepertinya sangat disetujui, hingga akhirnya rapat dadakan anggota Dumbledore's Army itu berubah menjadi penyusunan rencana untuk menyerang duluan pada pihak Umbridge. Mereka yakin kalau sampai gagal, mereka pasti akan dikeluarkan dari sekolah. Tapi ini sudah menyangkut hak dan kebebasan para murid, mereka semua juga yakin para guru tidak akan tinggal diam. Dan apabila apa yang mereka rencanakan ini berhasil, mungkin mereka bisa mendepak Umbridge dari Hogwarts... untuk selamanya.

oxoxoxo

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

**E N J O Y**

oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

oxoxoxo

Lemon lagi lemon lagi... Buat yang rikues... udah puas? Ya weis... sekarang aku nunggu ripiunya sambil ngetik chap 24 XDD


	24. Chapter 24

Here We Are

Disclaimer : J.K Rowling

Rate : M

Genre : Friendship / Family

oxoxoxo

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

**E N J O Y**

oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

oxoxoxo

Rencana untuk menyerang Umbridge duluan sebelum dia berani melakukan hal diluar batas sudah mulai dalam tahap perencanaan akhir dan siap dilaksankan dalam dua hari. Fred dan George sudah bekerja keras dan berhasil menciptakan sebuah produk yang pasti akan membuat Umbridge kalang kabut. Ini juga mungkin adalah kali pertama para guru pengajar di Hogwarts mendukung, bahkan turut andil dalam rencana keonaran yang akan dilaksanakan para murid. Remus dan Sirius memang terlibat secara langsung, tapi guru-guru yang lain juga mendukung dengan cara mereka sendiri, antara lain dengan memberikan keringanan dalam jumlah essay yang biasanya satu meter perkamen menjadi setengah meter saja. Atau menghukum para anggota regu insikuitor atas kekacauan yang tidak mereka perbuat.

"Yak!! Dengan perencanaan dari Hermione dan Remus, ini akan jadi keonaran maha dahsyat yang pernah terjadi di Hogwarts," Harry dan anggota Dumbledore's Army lainnya memandang puas pada selembar besar perkamen yang tertempel di dinding Kamar Kebutuhan yang berisi rincian rencana kehebohan bagi Umbridge.

"Kita tidak boleh gagal," kata Sirius, "kalau ini sampai gagal... entah apa yang akan di lakukan si Kodok itu."

Sorak sorai semangat membahana di Kamar Kebutuhan itu. Lalu setelah evaluasi terakhir, semua pun membubarkan diri dan bersiap untuk melaksanakan rencana mereka besok. Yang tinggal di Kamar Kebutuhan hanya delapan orang. Trio Gryffindor, trio Slytherin dan dua guru.

"Wah wah... andai James ada di sini, dia pasti punya ide-ide lain," kata Sirius.

Harry memandang ayah baptisnya itu, "memang dulu Daddy James nakal sekali, ya?"

"Sangat," Remus yang menjawab, "aku jadi ingat dulu harus susah payah menahanya supaya tidak menyerang anak-anak Slytherin di koridor. Apalagi kalau James sudah bersama Sirius ini... rasanya umurku memendek dengan drastis."

Sirius tertawa, "hanya Remus yang menjadi prefek diantara kami, marauder. Para guru menyebutnya tali pengekang yang bisa 'menjinakkan' aku dan James."

"Itu bukan hal yang bisa dibanggakan, Sirius," Remus menghela nafas.

"Sepertinya jaman sekolah kalian dulu kacau balau, ya?" tanya Ron sambil mengerenyitkan keningnya, "memangnya dulu Gryffindor dan Slytherin benar-benar tidak bisa akur?"

"Keadaan dulu sangat berbeda dengan sekarang," Sirius bersandar di dinding, "keadaan sangat kacau karena saat itu Voldemort masih bergerak secara aktif dan menyebar teror kemana-mana. Setiap kali Gryffindor dan Slytherin berpapasan di koridor, pasti ada satu dari salah satu pihak yang digotong ke Hospital Wing." Saat itu dia melirik Harry, "sekarang aku jadi merasa bersalah pada Severus. Dulu aku sering sekali menyerangnya tanpa alasan."

Harry tersenyum, "Dad pernah cerita kok kalau dia dulu paling sebal dengan Daddy James dan juga kau, Sirius. Tapi—ku rasa sekarang Dad sudah tidak memikirkan masa lalunya lagi. Sekarang kalian kan ada di pihak yang sama."

"Kau benar," kata Sirius, "di tidak buruk juga kok sebagai teman. Meski nada bicaranya tetap saja menusuk-nusuk seperti dulu."

"Ternyata Profesor Snape sejak dulu memang sudah seperti itu, ya?" Theo mengangguk-angguk sendiri, "pantas tidak ada yang berani melawannya. Bahkan anak Slytherin juga mati kutu kalau berhadapan dengannya."

"Di Hogwarts ini mana ada murid yang berani menentang Severus," kata Draco, "kecuali mereka siap didetensi sampai lulus."

"Memang diantara kalian ada yang pernah di detensi sama Severus?" tanya Remus. Dan dia terkejut melihat kalau semua yang ada di sana mengangkat tangan, kecuali Hermione –pastinya-, "bahkan kau juga, Harry?"

Harry nyengir, "dulu aku pernah kena detensi seminggu di awal musim panas gara-gara kasus di tahun pertamaku, dan hasilnya tanganku lumayan melepuh karena disuruh menggosok pantat kuali."

"Ah—kasus sorcerer's stone... kami dengar dari Dumbledore tentang kejadian itu." kata Remus.

"Tapi Severus tega sekali, masa menyuruh Harry menggosok kuali seminggu penuh?" Sirius memandang Harry, "kau tidak protes?"

"Sudah... tapi tidak berhasil karena diancam kena tambahan waktu detensi jadi dua minggu dan tanpa uang jajan selama liburan. Sejak saat itu, aku tidak mau protes lagi meski kena detensi."

Yang lain terkikik melihat wajah Sirius saat itu.

"Well—kalau James dan Lily tahu... mereka bisa marah besar," kata Sirius.

Harry menggeleng, "tapi detensi itu salah aku sendiri. Jadi ya—sekarang aku labih berhati-hati supaya tidak membuat Dad marah."

"Detensi dari Profesor yang paling mengerikan buatku, ya waktu disuruh menyortir cacing flobber. Ugh!! Menjijikan sekali," kata Ron.

"Memang apa yang kau lakukan di kelasnya?" tanya Sirius.

"Ron melelehkan kualinya gara-gara salah urutan memasukkan bahan ramuan. Itu insiden di tahun keempat," kata Hermione, "Blaise dan Theo kena detensi waktu mereka berpasangan dengan Neville dan Seamus. Aku ingat benar ledakan dahsyat dari kuali mereka."

"Itu bukan salah kami!!" seru Theo, "andai saja kalian yang berpasangan dengan Neville atau si Seamus itu... Aku yakin kalian juga akan kena detensi."

Para Gryffindor tertawa, maklum kalau dua teman mereka itu memang parah separah parahnya di bidang ramuan. Usai obrolan ringan yang singkat itu, mereka semua pun keluar dari Kamar Kebutuhan dan menuju ke tempat tinggal mereka masing-masing.

Draco bersama Theo dan Blaise menuju ke kamar khusus mereka dengan tetap waspada. Di Marauder's Map Harry tadi mereka lihat Filch ada tak jauh dari kamar mereka. Tapi untunglah masih ada sepuluh menit sebelum jam malam habis. Itu cukup untuk mencapai kamar mereka. Apalagi tadi Hermione sudah membawakan mereka bertumpuk buku sebagai alasan kalau mereka baru dari perpustakaan. Tiga Slytherin itu selalu mengagumi bagaimana Hermione tak pernah lelah untuk berpikir.

.

Keesokan harinya, semua anggota Dumbledore's Army bangun lebih pagi dari biasa. Tepatnya lima pagi, saat matahari masih mengintip di ufuk timur. Sesuai dengan kelompok dan tugas yang sudah dibagi dalam rapat terakhir kemarin, mereka semua mulai bergerak memasang semua jebakan yang akan menghebohkan Hogwarts apabila Fred dan George –sebagai penyuplai 'senjata' untuk rencana ini- mengaktifkannya.

Draco, Theo dan Blaise kebagian pos di daerah kantor Umbridge. Titik paling berbahaya dan memerlukan orang-orang dengan kecakapan lebih. Fred dan George membekali tiga Slytherin itu dengan segala macam produk Sihir Sakti Weasley.

"Theo—sebar ini di sepanjang koridor," Draco memberikan satu kantong berisi bom lengket, produk terbaru Fred dan George, "Blaise, gantung ini di atas bom-bom itu plus beri mantra penyamaran!" berkantung-kantung plastik berisi tepung beraneka warna di serahkan Draco pada Blaise, "aku akan melakukan sesuatu pada pintu kantor ini."

Sementara Theo dan Blaise bekerja berdua, Draco memasang beberapa mantra di pintu kantor Umbridge yang akan menyulitkannya membuka pintu lama dia pun selesai dengan tugas mereka. Draco melirik jam tangan yang melingkar di pergelangan tangannya, jam enam pagi. Masih ada satu setengah jam sebelum waktunya sarapan. Maka tiga Slytherin itu pun berpencar dan membantu di pos-pos yang lain.

"Draco—kalian sudah selesai?" tanya Harry yang sedang memasang 'hiasan' di Aula Besar.

"Pekerjaan mudah. Umbridge tidak akan lolos dari sana," Draco memandang anak-anak Gryffindor yang sibuk 'menghias' Aula Besar dengan segala jenis produk Sihir Sakti Weasley. Setelah mendapat persetujuan dari para guru, hari ini anggota Dumbledore's Army akan memporak porandakan Aula Besar. _Well_—demi perginya Umbridge dari Hogwarts ini, semua guru sepertinya mendukung saja. Mereka juga sudah muak dengan kelakuan Umbridge yang nenjadikan Hogwarts mirip seperti Taman Kanak-Kanak muggle yang tidak mengizinkan penggunaan sihir.

Acara penghiasan Aula Besar selesai tepat jam tujuh pagi. Setengah jam terakhir di pakai untuk mengecek pekerjaan semua tim, dan hasilnya—semua sempurna.

.

"Harry!"

Yang dipanggil menoleh dan dia mendapati sosok Severus di pintu depan Aula Besar. Harry pun segera menghampirinya, "Dad, ada apa?"

"Hanya mau memastikan semua beres," Severus memandang obor-obor yang berjajar di sepanjang dinding koridor di luar Aula Besar, yang mana sebagian adalah petasan yang disamarkan. Ya—Severus tahu semua rencana para anggota Dumbledore's Army. Karena sebagian bahan petasan itu berasal dari 'sumbangan'nya.

"Tenang saja, Dad. Tidak ada kecelakaan mematikan kok," canda Harry, "lagipula ada Sirius dan Remus, semua bisa ditangani."

Severus memandang dua orang dewasa di sana yang sepertinya dengan senang hati mengulangi semua kenakalan mereka di masa lalu. Kemudian dia pun kembali memandang Harry, dia mengeluarkan tongkat sihirnya, membuat Harry heran karena jarang sekali ayahnya itu memakai tongkat sihir.

"Ada apa, Dad?"

"Diam sebentar!" Severus mengetukkan ujung tongkat sihirnya pada pundak Harry. saat itu ada cahaya biru tipis berpedar dan meresap dalam jubah seragam Harry, "ini setidaknya akan menghalangi satu serangan mantra. Umbridge adalah tipe yang tega menyerang murid dengan Kutukan Tak Termaafkan. Bukannya aku berharap kau diserang, tapi aku yakin kaulah yang akan jadi sasaran Umbridge nanti."

Harry merasa seperti dibungkus selimut hangat yang nyaman, "thanks, Dad."

Severus tak bicara apa-apa lagi, lalu dia pun berbalik dan menghilang di belokan koridor, kembali ke ruang bawah tanah.

Setelah itu, Harry kembali pada teman-temannya. Fred dan George sudah memastikan semua terpasang dengan sempurna. Tinggal menunggu Umbridge keluar dari kantornya dan mengaktifkan jebakan yang sudah mereka pasang.

.

Jam setengah delapan pagi, Aula Besar sudah penuh oleh anak-anak yang mau sarapan. Draco, Theo dan Blaise duduk di ujung meja Slytherin, terpisahkan dari anak Slytherin yang lain. Para guru hari ini 'sengaja' datang terlambat, jadi belum ada satu pun yang hadir di Aula Besar. Draco mengisi gelasnya dengan jus labu, memandang ke arah pintu masuk Aula Besar. Tak lama kemudian, terdengarlah suara ledakan yang cukup besar, menarik perhatian semua murid di Aula Besar. Entah memakai mantra _sonorus_ atau apa, lengkingan suara Umbridge terdengar sampai ke Aula Besar meski kantornya terletak cukup jauh dari ruang utama di Hogwarts itu. lalu ledakan demi ledakan pun terjadi. Semua murid –kecuali anggota Dumbledore's Army tentunya- keheranan dengan semua itu.

Filch dan anggota regu insikuitor bergegas keluar dari Aula Besar, dan justru itulah yang ditunggu oleh anggota Dumbledore's Army. Ditengah semua kehebohan, Fred menjentikkan tongkatnya dan jebakan yang dipasang di koridor luar Aula Besar pun langsung aktif. Dari dinding batu koridor, muncullah pita-pita yang tadinya telah diberi mantra penyamar. Pita itu lalu menyerang Filch dan para anggota regu insikuitor, membelit kaki mereka dan menggantung mereka terbalik. Ditambah lagi dengan petasan-petasan yang langsung meledak dan membuat penampilan mereka jadi sangat berantakan. Persis seperti tahanan dengan jubah dan pakaian compang-camping. Segera saja anak-anak di Aula Besar berlarian keluar, mau melihat apa yang terjadi, seketika suara tawa membahana melihat para pendukung Umbridge tergantung terbalik.

Tawa itu tak berlangsung lama, karena dari ujung koridor, muncullah Umbridge yang wajahnya sudah memerah dan berkerut marah, persis bayi mandrake yang mau dipindahkan dari potnya. Sosok gemuk Umbridge yang murka itu membuat murid-murid langsung masuk lagi ke Aula Besar dan duduk di tempat mereka semula. Anggota Dumbledore's Army sudah siap akan kemunculan Umbridge, tongkat mereka siaga di balik jubah seragam. Latihan duel pun telah melatih refleks mereka untuk mencabut tongkat dengan segera apabila ada masalah.

"_Here's comes the biggest trouble,"_ bisik Theo pada Draco yang memberi reaksi hanya dengan anggukan saja.

Lalu Umbridge pun masuk ke dalam Aula Besar, penampilannya berantakan, penuh dengan cairan kental dari getah pohon di Hutan Terlarang ditambah tepung disana-sini. Ternyata pemasangan 'bom' oleh Theo dan Blaise benar-benar disesuaikan dengan langkah Umbridge, jadi dia menginjak semua bom yang disamarkan ke lantai.

"_Bisa tiba secepat ini di Aula Besar, berarti dia cukup pintar untuk menggunakan bombarda di pintu,"_ batin Draco, _"tak ku sangka."_

Nafas Umbridge memburu dan dia berjalan menuju ke depan Aula Besar, tak peduli tawa pelan murid-murid yang geli melihat penampilan wanita itu. Tongkat sihir tergenggam erat di yangan Umbridge saat dia berdiri di podium dan memandang garang ke seluruh Aula Besar.

"Aku tahu siapa dalang dari semua kekacauan di Hogwarts ini," kata Umbridge dengan nada mengancam, tapi para anggota Dumbledore's Army tak takut, hanya yang bukan anggota saja yang saling merapat ke teman mereka.

"Mr Harry Potter. Aku tahu kau yang merencanakan semua kerusuhan ini," Umbridge memandang garang ke meja Gryffindor, makin garang lagi saat dia lihat tak ada satu pun siswa Gryffindor yang takut dengannya.

Harry justru malah berdiri dan berjalan menghadap Umbridge langsung, "anda tidak punya bukti kalau saya yang merencanakan ini semua... Profesor." Kata terakhir diucapkan dengan penuh sindiran.

"Kau anak pembohong. Aku tak percaya lagi pada ucapanmu," kata Umbridge geram.

"Saya tidak pernah berbohong."

"KAU PEMBOHONG!!!" jerit Umbridge dramatis, "kau!! Yang megatakan kalau Kau-Tahu-Siapa kembali."

"Saya tidak berbohong," kata Harry tak gentar, "Voldemort memang kembali!!"

"CUKUP!!" raung Umbridge, "JANGAN MENYEBAR KEBOHONGAN LAGI, MR POTTER!!!"

"SAYA TIDAK BERBOHONG!!" balas Harry, "lalu bagaimana penjalasan anda dengan kematian Cedric Diggory?"

Saat itu anak Hufflepuff menahan nafas. Jujur, separuh dari mereka belum begitu percaya dengan cerita Harry bahwa Cedric dibunuh oleh Voldemort.

"Cedric Diggory meninggal karena kecelakaan tragis di Turnamen Triwizard. Siapa pun tahu kalau turnamen itu berbahaya."

"Dan sama saja anda mengotori kejayaan nama Cedric dengan mengatakan dia tewas karena kecelakaan," mata Harry berkilat marah, "Cedric-dibunuh-oleh-Voldemort!!" kata Harry dengan penekanan di setiap katanya, "dan siapa pun sekarang tahu kalau Voldemort menguasai Kemetrian."

"DIAAAAMM!!!" tongkat sihir Umbridge kini mengarah pada Harry. Detik berikutnya, seluruh anggota Dumbledore's Army ikut berdiri dan mengacungkan tongkat sihir mereka pada Umbridge.

Seringai keji muncul di wajah Umbridge, "oh—akhirnya kau dan pasukan pembuat onarmu muncul juga. Jangan kira aku tidak tahu apa yang kalian lakukan sembunyi-sembunyi dariku."

Harry tersenyum, "tapi anda tidak bisa menangkap kami, kan? Apalagi sekarang. Anda sendiri dan aku bersama teman-temanku."

"Hah!!! Bisa apa cecunguk kecil seperti kalian? Anak sekolah yang tak tahu fakta di luar sana."

"Andalah yang tidak tahu fakta, Profesor. Menolak kebenaran dan mengekang kami di sekolah ini seperti tawanan. Dan asal anda tahu saja, kemampuan kami sudah setara calon Auror, jadi saya sarankan anda tidak meremehkan kami."

Umbridge tertawa menghina, "Auror... Auror katamu?" tawanya melengking, dan sebagian besar murid di Aula Besar berpikir kalau sara itu lebih parah dari suara _banshee_. "Kita lihat saja!! _Expel_—" belum lagi Umbridge menyelesaikan mantranya, Harry sudah mencabut tongkat sihirnya sendiri dan melucuti tongkat Umbridge.

"Well, Profesor... sepertinya anda harus belajar cara memakai mantra tanpa mengucapkannya."

"Kau!!" Umbridge buru-buru meraih tongkatnya dan menyerukan mantra, _"CRUCIO!!"_

Tubuh Harry terpental cukup jauh tapi dia tak merasakan sakit seperti seharusnya dia rasakan kalau terkena satu dari tiga Kutukan tak Termaafkan itu, barulah Harry sadar kalau mantra dari Severus melindunginga.

Umbridge sepertinya terkejut karena mantranya tak berpengaruh pada Harry. dia berdiri dan hendak menyerang lagi, tapi saat itu ada yang menyerukan '_Incarcerous_', dan tubuh Umbridge segera dililit oleh rantai yang membuatnya jatuh terjerembab. Saat itu para guru pun masuk ke Aula Besar, Profesor McGonagall berdiri paling depan. Tongkat sihirnya siaga mengarah pada Umbridge. Guru-guru yang lain berdiri di belakangnya, kecuali Remus dan Sirius –dalam wujud Padfoot- yang langsung menghampiri Harry. Severus tetap bertahan di belakang McGonagall, karena kalau sampai dia menghampiri Harry, anak Slytherin yang tersisa bisa melaporkannya pada orang tua mereka.

"Dolores Umbridge... dengan saksi sebanyak ini kau tidak bisa lolos dari hukum. Kau telah menggunakan Kutukan tak Temaafkan pada seorang murid," kata McGonagall, "Azkaban sudah menunggumu."

"TIDAAAAK!!" jerit Umbridge, "KALIAN TIDAK BISA MEMBAWAKU!!! AKU INSIKUITOR AGUNG DI HOGWARTS INI!!!"

"Kalau begitu selamat menikmati status barumu sebagai tahanan," kata Profesor McGonagall dengan nada puas.

Kesal dengan ocehan Umbridge yang benar-benar seperti suara banshee, Severus menjentikkan tongkat sihirnya dari balik jubah dan seketika suara Umbridge tak lagi terdengar. Semua anggota Dumbledore's Army tertawa, sudah hafal benar mantra apa yang dipakai untuk membungkam ocehan orang.

Lalu para guru pun membawa Umbridge keluar dari Aula Besar. Susah di seret, akhirnya Profesor Flitwick menggunakan mantra mobilicorpus untuk mengangkat badan Umbridge yang berat itu. seluruh murid –kecuali Slytherin pastinya- bertepuk tangan heboh dan bersorak melihat 'musuh besar' mereka berhasil diringkus. Profesor McGonagall tinggal sebentar di Aula Besar dan –diluar dugaan semua orang- ia menyatakan kalau hari ini sekolah diliburkan dan semua PR dihapuskan. Sorak sorai makin heboh kecuali Hermione yang mengeluh karena dia sudah terlanjur mengerjakan semua pekerjaan rumahnya.

.

.

Suasana di Aula Besar sudah normal lagi. Fred dan George 'mengamankan' Filch dan anak-anak Slytherin yang tergabung di regu insikuitor, menunggu hukuman dari para guru untuk mereka. Anak-anak lain masih heboh membicarakan kejadian barusan, dan karena terlalu heboh, Remus dan Padfoot pun 'mengungsikan' Harry ke kantornya, diikuti oleh Draco, Blaise, Theo, Ron dan Hermione.

"Kau tidak apa-apa, Harry?" Remus memberi Harry sepotong coklat.

"Umm—yeah. Ku rasa aku baik-baik saja," Harry menerima dan memakan coklat itu, "andai tidak ada mantra pelindung dari Dad, mungkin mantra cruciatus itu sudah mengenaiku dengan telak," Harry merasa kehangatan di jubahnya menhilang sejak diserang Umbridge.

"Aku tidak percaya kodok itu menyerang murid. Bahkan dengan Kutukan tak Termaafkan," kata Sirius yang sudah berubah menjadi wujud semula, "ku harap dia betah di Azkaban."

Remus menepuk pundak Harry, "untunglah Severus selalu siaga. Mungkin posisinya sebagai mata-mata yang membuatnya selalu waspada."

"Sekarang akhirnya Hogwarts bisa kembali seperti semula," kata Ron, "tapi omong-omong, kemana Profesor Dumbledore? Dia tak ada sejak semalam, kan?"

"Dumbledore sedang ada urusan orde. Ini masih menjadi top secret, tapi berhubung kalian sudah terlibat dalam kegiatan orde jadi ku rasa tak ada salahnya," Sirius memandang keenam remaja di sana, "sebenarnya orde mendapat kabar kalau ada penyerangan di Departemen Misteri dan dua anggota orde tewas. Tapi para Death Eater tak bisa memasuki ruangan itu."

Para anggota muda itu terkejut.

"Lagi-lagi Departemen Misteri. Sebenarnya apa sih pentingnya ramalan itu?" Harry tampak kesal, "sepengecut itukah Voldemort hingga tergantung pada ramalan?"

"Kau tahu sendiri kalau dia adalah orang yang takut pada kematian. Menggunakan segala cara agar dia bisa tetap hidup selamanya," Sirius duduk di sebelah Harry, "ramalan itu berisi hubungan antara kalian berdua, dan Voldemort yakin dalam ramalan itu ada cara untuk membunuhmu."

"Karena itu Profesor Dumbledore sedang berusaha mengamankan ramalan itu, karena meski ditemukan, ramalan itu tak bisa diambil oleh orang selain orang yang ada dalam ramalan itu. Dan orang itu adalah kau, Harry. Hanya kau yang bisa mengambil ramalan itu," lanjut Remus.

Saat itu Draco mendekati Harry, dia menepuk pundak pemuda berkacamata itu dua kali tanpa bicara. Tapi itu saja sudah cukup untuk membuat Harry tenang.

"Nah—mumpung sekarang kalian daat libur dan juga kebebasan, nikmati waktu santai kalian di luar. Cuaca sedang cerah sekali," Sirius memandang ke luar jendela dimana langit biru terhampar luas.

Theo langsung berdiri, "kebetulan!! Tidak ada Umbridge—berarti larangan terbang sudah tidak berlaku. Ayo main Quidditch!!"

Agaknya itu benar-benar ajakan yang menggiurkan. Tanpa basa basi, semua anak cowok berlari keluar, menyisakan Hermione di belakang yang menggelengkan kepalanya pasrah.

"Dasar cowok..."

Sirius dan Remus tertawa.

.

Di lapangan Quidditch yang selama dalam masa 'penjajahan' Umbridge menjadi kawasan terlarang, ternyata sudah dipenuhi oleh para murid. Masing-masing membawa sapu mereka sendiri-sendiri. Berhubung sebagian besar adalah anggota Dumbledore's Army, maka jadilah pertandingan dadakan yang anggotanya tak lagi ditentukan oleh asrama, tapi dengan undian.

"Ah!! Sial!! Kenapa satu tim denganmu, Draco? Aku kan ingin melawanmu jadi Seeker," kata Harry separuh tidak terima.

"Salahkan undiannya," kata Draco santai, "lagipula aku tidak mau jadi Seeker. Aku mau jadi Chaser saja. sudah lama tak bermain Quidditch melawan Blaise sebagai Chaser."

Harry melipat tangannya, "hemm... Blaise memang Chaser yang jago, sih. Kapan-kapan aku juga mau bertanding melawannya sebagai Chaser."

Mendengar itu Draco, yang sedang memakai sarung tangan, menggeleng, "kau tidak ada bakat sama sekali menjadi Chaser. Sudah!! Pasrah saja bermain sebagai Seeker sepanjang karirmu sebagai pemain Quidditch."

Harry mendengus, "awas kau, ya!!"

Dan pertandingan Quidditch pertama sejak awal tahun ajaran kali ini pun dimulai. Meski bukan pertandingan resmi, pertandingan berjalan seru sekali, bahkan Lee Jordan pun dengan suka cita menjabat lagi sebagai komentator.

.

"Ini benar-benar hari yang melelahkan sekaligus menyenangkan," Harry meregangkan tubuhnya dan berbaring di rumput yang tebal, memandang luasnya langit di atas sana, "akhirnya kita bebas juga. Kalau begini caranya—kita akan melewati O.W.L dengan selamat."

"Akhirnya kita bisa belajar dengan benar," kata Draco.

Setelah pertandingan Quidditch dadakan tadi, mereka berdua menyelinap dari keramaian dan memilih untuk menikmati waktu berdua saja di sisi danau yang terletak paling dekat dengan Hutan Terlarang. Tempat favorit mereka untuk 'bersembunyi'.

Draco bersandar di batang pohon, mendengarkan riak air dan desir daun yang tertiup angin. Setelah 'terjajah' oelh Umbridge, udara kebebasan seperti ini memang menyenangkan sekali. Dia memejamkan mata, menikmati hembusan angin sore ini yang sangat sejuk. Saat itu dia merasa ada sesuatu yeng membebani kakinya. Saat membuka mata, Draco melihat Harry dengan sangat nyamannya menjadikan kaki Draco sebagai bantal.

"Kau harus membayar biaya sewa, Harry."

Ada senyum di wajah Harry saat itu, "kau bisa masukka ke tagihanku dan bisa kau tagih setiap waktu," katanya.

Setelah itu mereka tak lagi bicara dan kembali memejamkan mata mereka menikmati waktu tenag mereka berdua. Hanya berdua...

.

#

.

Keesokan harinya saat sarapan, Profesor Dumbledore, yang tampaknya juga senang dengan hasil kerja para muridnya dan membebaskan Hogwarts dari cengkraman Umbridge, mengumumkan kalau akn dibuka klub baru, yaitu klub duel yang akan dibimbing oleh Remus dan Severus. para anggota Dumbledore's Army jelas sudah tahu kalau klub itu adalah nama sah dari Dumbledore's Army. Klub Duel. Keren juga. Jadi pastinya semua anggota Dumbledore's Army akan segera mendaftarkan dirinya –lagi- untuk bergabung dengan klub baru itu.

"Ini keren!!" seru Ron, "kita tidak perlu latihan sembunyi-sembunyi lagi."

"Yeah!! Pasti akan lebih banyak lagi anak yang ikut," kata Harry.

"Sepertinya nyaris satu sekolah akan ikut," Hermione memandang wajah-wajah yang tampak sangat berminat di seisi Aula Besar itu. anak=anak yang dulunya terlalu takut pada Umbridge dan tak bergabung dengan Dumbledore's Army, kini tampak bersemangat, "dan Remus harus mengajari mereka mulai dasar lagi."

Ron dan Harry nyengir.

Selepas sarapan, tiga Gryffindor itu pun menuju double Ramuan bersama Slytherin. Well—semoga saja tidak ada insiden yang akan membuat salah satu dari mereka terkena detensi. Neville tampaknya sudah siap mau pingsan mengingat kali ini mereka akan menjalani tes kecil dari Severus yang pastinya akan berbuah detensi sebulan penuh kalau sampai gagal.

.

Sejak kepergian Umbridge, Hogwarts kembali pada kurikulum biasa, dan para guru juga para murid, khususnya kelas lima dan kelas tujuh, bekerja dua kali lipat untuk mengejar standart yang terlewat gara-gara ulah Umbridge. Tapi semua berjalan tanpa hambatan karena kerja sama antar murid dan guru sepanjang penjajahan Umbridge sepertinya mebuat suasana di kelas makin terkontrol.

Sampai tibanya akhir pekan, tak ada insiden yang berarti. Semua benar-benar kembali seperti Hogwarts yang dulu. Koridor tak lagi sepi, halaman depan maupun sampinng kastil ini juga kembali ramai oleh canda tawa.

"Jadi hari ini kau tidak ikut ke Hogsmeade, Harry?" tany Ron.

"Yeah—aku ada janji dengan Profesor Dumbledore. Jadi..." dia mengeluarkan beberapa galleon, "belikan aku coklat seperti biasa, ya," katanya sambil nyengir tanpa dosa.

"Kau pikir kami berdua ini kurir atau bagaimana?" Hermione menerima uang itu dan menyimpannya dalam dompetnya, "lalu apa kau tidak butuh alat tulis baru? Pena atau tinta?"

"Ah—aku jadi ingat kalau tintaku habis," kata Harry.

"Ya sudah, nanti aku belikan," Hermione membenahi jaketnya, "sampai nanti kalau begitu, Harry."

"Bye, mate."

Harry melambai pada kedua temannya dan kembali ke dalam kastil untuk menuju ke kantor kepala sekolah. Tapi baru beberapa langkah, dia bertemu dengan Draco.

"Lho—kau tidak ke Hogsmeade, Draco?"

"Malas kalau kesana sendirian, aku mau menyelesaikan pekerjaan rumahku saja."

Harry menghela nafas, "kau ini... tugaaas saja yang dipikir. Kapan sih kau bersantai?"

"Tentu saja ada waktu untukku bersantai," kata Draco, maju selangkah dan langsung menarik Harry dalam pelukannya. Tak menunggu waktu, dia pun mencium bibir Harry.

Jelas saja Harry terkejut, apalagi ini di tengah koridor yang mana kemungkinan besar masih akan banyak yang lewat untuk menuju ke Hogsmeade. Sekuat tenaga Harry meronta, tapi percuma... Draco yang seperti ini tidak bisa dilawan. Jadilah dia hanya pasrah dan mencoba mengacuhkan rasa khawatirnya.

Senang karena akhirnya Harry membalas ciumannya, Draco pun menikmati sutuhnya sentuhan itu. Dia suka setiap kali melihat wajah Harry yang memerah dan juga raut wajahnya yang selalu tampak salah tingkah.

Setelah entah berapa lama mereka berciuman, Harry mendorong tubuh Draco, "cukup! Aku bisa telat ke tempat Profesor Dumbledore kalau kau terus menahanku begini!!" kata Harry sok jengkel, padahal tidak sama sekali.

Draco tersenyum, "tak masalah. Ku harap kau belum lupa kalau kau masih punya 'hutang' padaku yang bisa aku tagih sewaktu-waktu."

Wajah Harry kini benar-benar merah padam dan dia pun segera pergi dari tempat itu sebelum Draco melakukan hal yang lebih jauh lagi. tak mencegah, Draco hanya tersenyum memandang kepergian pemuda bermata hijau cemerlang yang sudah mencuri hatinya itu.

"Ku rasa akhir pekanku memang tidak akan membosankan kalau aku bersamamu, Harry."

oxoxoxo

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

**E N J O Y**

oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

oxoxoxo

Yeah!!! Umbridge sudah minggat XDD dan fic ini udah masuk dalam tahap-tahap menuju ke akhir cerita. Akhir? Ya akhir... emang rencananya ga ampe buku tujuh kok *kabur sebelum ditimpuk*. Ya weislah... ripiu pliiiisss *puppy eyes*


	25. Chapter 25

Here We Are

Disclaimer : J.K Rowling

Rate : M

Genre : Friendship / Family

oxoxoxo

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

**E N J O Y**

oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

oxoxoxo

Dua minggu setelah Umbridge resmi menjadi penghuni Azkaban, kegiatan di Hogwarts benar-benar kembali seperti semula, meski belum seratus peren, karena pertandingan Quidditch antar asrama tidak dilaksanakan karena terbatasnya waktu, apalagi siswa kelas lima dan tujuh sudah mulai memasuki persiapan O.W.L dan N.E.W.T. Tapi lepas dari itu, semua baik-baik saja. Dan yang membuat Harry senang luar biasa adalah kabar kalau Hagrid sudah kembali. Sejak tiba di Hogwarts tahun ajaran ini, Harry benar-benar tidak penah melihat sahabatnya yang separuh raksasa itu. Karenanya, usai pelajaran hari itu, Harry, Ron dan Hermione langsung berlari menuju ke pondok Hagrid, mengetuk pintunya dengan semangat. Wajah tiga Gryffindor itu sumringah saat pintu terbuka dan muncullah Hagrid, bergantian mereka memeluk pria bertubuh besar itu.

"Lama tak berjumpa, kalian bertiga," kata Hagrid, menyuguhkan teh dan kue batunya yang biasa. Karena terlalu rindu, trio itu pun sangat menikmati suguhan khas dari Hagrid itu.

"Dari mana saja kau selama ini, Hagrid?" tanya Harry, "kami tak melihatmu sejak awal tahun ajaran."

Hagrid duduk di sofa tuanya yang berderit menahan berat tubuh separo raksasa itu, "Dumbledore memberiku sebuah tugas penting. Makanya aku sampai harus pergi sementara dari Hogwarts."

Mengerti kalau tugas itu bukan sesuatu yang boleh mereka ketahui, trio Gryffindor itu pun diam saja. Mereka lalu mengobrol ringan, Harry, Ron dan Hermione bergantian bercerita tentang apa saja yang terjadi selama Umbridge ada di Hogwarts. Tentang Diagon Alley, keonaran yang mereka lakukan untuk membuat Umbridge jengkel, lalu yang terakhir, tentang pengusiran Umbridge dari Hogwarts secara tidak hormat. Mereka semua pun tertawa-tawa.

Karena terlalu senangnya mengobrol, mereka sampai tidak sadar kalau hari sudah hampir gelap. Hagrid pun menyuruh tiga remaja itu untuk kembali ke kastil dan berjanji kalau dia akan makan malam di Aula Besar.

.

.

Di Aula Besar, beberapa menit sebelum makan malam di mulai, Draco akhirnya menemukan Harry dan dua sobatnya. Kadang Draco heran, Harry bisa begitu cepatnya hilang dari pandangan. Memang sih sekarang si Umbridge sudah tidak ada, tapi apa dia lupa masih ada bibit-bibit Death Eater di Slytherin yang masih mengincarnya?

"Dasar, Gryffindor... sama sekali tidak waspada," gumam Draco. Tak lama, meja-meja panjang di Aula Besar pun sudah dipenuhi beraneka makanan lezat yang menggugah selera. Draco membalik piringnya dan bersiap untuk makan. Tapi—rasanya tidak enak juga kalau sendirian. Blaise dan Theo entah dimana, belum muncul juga sampai sekarang. Dugaan Draco sih, mereka berdua pasti sedang asik sendiri di kamar sampai lupa waktu. Menghela nafas, Draco pun mulai mengisi piringnya dengan makanan yang sudah tersedia.

Si meja Gryffindor, Harry memandang Draco yang makan sendirian di ujung meja Slytherin. Kemana Theo dan Blaise? Padahal biasanya mereka selalu bersama Draco kapan dan di manapun.

Tapi karena sepertinya Draco enjoy saja, Harry pun mulai memindahkan makanan dari piring saji ke piringnya sendiri. Namun belum lagi Harry menyuapkan makan malamnya, mendadak terdengar suara piring yang terbanting ke lantai. Terdengar suara pekik panik anak-abak perempuan. Dan saat tahu piring siapa yang terjatuh, Harry langsung berdiri meninggalkan meja Gryffindor dan berlari menuju meja Slytherin, tak peduli pada yang lain.

"DRACO!!!"

Tubuh Draco terkulai di lantai batu Aula Besar, wajahnya pucat dan tubuhnya menggigil hebat. Para guru langsung menghampiri Malfoy muda itu, Madam Pomfrey paling depan.

"Draco!! Draco bertahanlah!!" Harry menggenggam tangan Draco, memandang Madam Pomfrey yang langsung memeriksa keadaan Draco.

"Severus, tolong periksa makanan di piring Mr Malfoy!!" kata Madam Pomfrey, "Hagrid, tolong bawa dia ke Hospital Wing bersamaku!"

Tanpa dua kali komando Madam Pomfrey, Severus dan Hagrid segera melakukan apa yang dikatakan. Harry, setelah memandang tajam pada anak-anak Slytherin yang tertawa terkikik, mengikuti Madam Pomfrey menuju ke Hospital Wing.

.

Di ruang kesehatan Hogwarts itu, Hagrid membaringkan Draco di salah satu tempat tidur di sana. Madam Pomfrey dengan cekatan memeriksa kondisi Draco. Dia menyusuri tubuh Draco dengan tongkat sihirnya. Ujung tongkat itu bersinar kemerahan setelah selesai memeriksa kondisi pemuda pirang itu.

"... Ada yang meracuninya. Semoga Severus bisa segera tahu racun apa yang ada di makanannya," Madam Pomfrey mengambil beberapa ramuan dari dalam lemari kacanya dan dengan lambaian tongkat sihirnya, cairan ramuan itu langsung masuk ke dalam tubuh Draco.

Harry sedikit lega melihat Draco tampak tak begitu pucat lagi dan tubuhnya sudah tidak menggigil, "Madam Pomfrey... Draco... akan baik-baik saja, kan?"

"Aku berusaha, Mr Potter. Aku tidak tahu racun apa yang dimasukkan dalam makanannya. Kalau Severus berhasil menemukan jenis racunnya, aku akan bisa memberi ramuan yang tepat untuknya."

Hagrid menepuk pundak Harry, "aku akan lihat keadaan di Aula Besar. Kalau pelakunya sampai tertangkap, aku pastikan mereka dapat hukuman yang setimpal."

Harry hanya mengangguk. Dia duduk sedikit mengambil jarak dari tempat tidur dimana Draco terbaring. Madam Pomfrey masih memeriksa kondisi Draco, dia sesekali tampak berpikir, lalu menuju ke lemari kaca tempat dia menyimpan ramuan-ramuan obat, tapi sepertinya, Madam Pomfrey tak menemukan ramuan yang cocok untuk diberikan pada Draco.

Sekitar lima belas menit kemudian, Severus pun datang, dia membawa satu botol kecil berisi ramuan, "Poppy, aku sudah menemukan jenis racun yang ada dalam makanannya," dia memandang Harry sekilas, "kau temani Draco sebentar!"

"Okay, Dad," Harry mendekat ke tempat tidur Draco sementara Severus masuk ke ruang kerja Madam Pomfrey. Harry mengusap wajah Draco yang tertidur karena pengaruh ramuan yang diberikan oleh Madam Pomfrey barusan, "Draco... bertahanlah!"

Harry tetap berada di sebelah Draco sampai Severus dan Madam Pomfrey kembali. Wajah keduanya tampak serius dan Madam Pomfrey –tak biasanya- tampak sangat marah.

"Harry—keluarlah dulu!" kata Severus.

"Tapi, Dad..."

"Aku pastikan Draco akan baik-baik saja, kau harus percaya padaku dan Poppy," Severus menepuk pundak Harry, "tunggulah di luar! Aku akan memanggilmu setelah semua selesai."

Meski tak rela, Harry pun mengangguk, lalu dia keluar dari Hospital Wing dan saat pintu depannya tertutup, Harry pun duduk di kursi-kursi yang ada di sisi koridor. Tak lama, Ron, Hermione, Theo, dan Blaise pun datang.

"Harry—bagaimana keadaan Draco?" tanya Hermione cemas.

"Dad dan Madam Pomfrey sedang memeriksanya," kata Harry, terduduk lemas, kepalanya tertunduk.

Theo memandang pintu Hospital Wing yang tertutup, "maaf... seandainya kami tidak terlambat ke Aula Besar... mungkin semua ini tidak terjadi."

"Bukan salah kalian...." kata Harry lirih.

Akhirnya mereka semua duduk bersama Harry, menunggu sampai Severus dan Madam Pomfrey selesai memeriksa keadaan Draco. rasanya waktu berjalan lambat sekali, hingga Remus dan Sirius datang, sama sekali belum ada berita terbaru dari dalam Hospital Wing.

Sirius duduk di sebelah Harry, merangkul pundak anak baptisnya, "para guru sudah menyelidiki siapa yang meracuni makanan Draco. Yang mereka lakukan benar-benar keterlaluan."

"Bagaimana caranya bisa ada racun dalam makanan? Bukankah semua makanan disediakan oleh peri rumah?" tanya Hermione yang benar-benar bingung.

"Pasti racun itu dipindahkan dari wadahnya langsung ke dalam makanan yang sudah diambil oleh Draco. Dan yang bisa mantra perpindahan seperti itu pastilah orang yang cukup lihai dalam mantra non-verbal," jelas Remus.

"Siaaal!!" Theo mengepalkan tangannya, "berani-beraninya mereka menggunakan cara pengecut seperti ini..."

Blaise, yang tak ingin dinding koridor menjadi sasaran amarah Theo, menepuk pundak pemuda itu dan menyuruhnya duduk supaya tenang. Mereka semua cemas, takut... tapi Blaise tahu, saat ini Harry yang paling merasa cemas dan takut.

Entah berapa lama mereka menunggu, waktu seperti berjalan lebih lambat dari biasanya. Dan akhirnya pintu Hospital Wing terbuka dan Severus pun keluar.

"Dad!" Harry langsung menghampirinya, "bagaimana keadaan Draco?" tanyanya.

"... Dua hari ini kondisinya masih belum bisa dipastikan. Racun yang ada dalam makanannya termasuk dalam ramuan yang berbahaya," kata Severus, "kalau besok keadaannya masih belum stabil, Poppy akan membawanya ke St. Mungo."

Itu jelas bukan kabar yang menyenangkan. Semua tertunduk dan tak tahu harus bicara apa.

"Poppy masih belum mengizinkan siapapun menjenguk Draco sekarang, jadi lebih baik sekarang kalian pergilah tidur!" kata Severus lagi, "aku dan Poppy yang akan menjaganya."

Sebenarnya Harry sama sekali tak ingin pergi, tapi dia juga sadar kalau dia tak bisa melakukan apapun meski dia tetap di sini, jadi dengan terpaksa dia pun mengikuti Hermione dan Ron kembali ke asrama Gryffindor.

.

#

.

Keesokan harinya, usai pelajaran, Harry langsung menuju ke Hospital Wing. Tapi sampai disana, dia masih mendapat kabar kalau kondisi Draco masih belum stabil. Madam Pomfrey mengizinkan Harry duduk di dekat Draco. Mungkin intuisinya sebagai wanita, Madam Pomfrey merasakan ada satu hubungan khusus diantara dua pemuda belia itu.

Harry duduk diam memandang wajah Draco. pucat, dan matanya masih terpejam. Betapa Harry merindukan bola mata Draco. Merindukan cara Draco memandangnya, pandangan yang mampu mengalihkan dunia Harry dari semua hal. Mata yang memberikan Harry keyakinan bahwa tak akan ada yang bisa menyakitinya...

"Draco..." Harry menggenggam tangan pemuda pirang itu, separuh berharap adanya keajaiban.

Tak mengenal lelah, Harry terus berada di samping Draco, mengawasi bagaimana Madam Pomfrey secara teratur memeriksa kondisi Draco. satu dua kali, wajah matron itu masih tampak cemas. Namun kali ketiga dia memeriksa, ada seulas senyum di wajahnya, wanita itu pun memandang Harry.

"Sepertinya penawar racun dari Severus sangat membantu. Tubuhnya mulai pulih, dia bisa sadar kapan pun," ujar Madam Pomfrey.

Seperti baru saja meminum coklat panas yang sangat nak, ada kelegaan merayapi tiap mili tubuh Harry, "jadi... Draco tidak perlu ke St. Mungo?"

Madam Pomfrey menggeleng, "kita beruntung ada Severus sebagai Potion Master di Hogwarts ini," wanita itu pun membereskan botol-botol ramuan yang tadi dia berikan pada Draco, "sekarang sebaiknya kau pergi tidur, Harry!"

"Aku disini saja. Aku sudah bilang pada Dad, dan— ini kan akhir pekan."

"Baiklah. Kau tetap saja keras kepala, Harry," Madam Pomfrey pun akhirnya meninggalkan ruangan itu dan masuk ke ruang kerjanya.

Harry memandang Draco lalu dia bangkit sebentar untuk mencium bibir kekasihnya itu, hanya beberapa detik saja, lalu dia kembali duduk, tetap menggenggam Draco. ternyata rasa lega membuat tubuhnya mendadak merasa lelah, dia menguap sekali lalu meletakkan kepalanya di sisi kasur.

Tak butuh waktu lama sampai akhirnya Harry terlelap. Dia sama sekali tak sadar kalau sedari tadi... Severus berdiri di depan pintu Hospital Wing; yang berarti, pria itu melihat semuanya. Perlahan Severus melangkah mendekati Harry yang sudah pulas. Memandang raut wajah Harry yang tampak sangat lega dan bahagia itu, Severus mendadak merasa kalau dirinya sangat bodoh. Seandainya Harry hanya menganggap Draco sebagai seorang sahabat atau saudara belaka... mereka tidak akan se'dekat' itu. Sebenarnya sudah beberapa kali Severus melihat keakraban Harry dan Draco yang bahkan lebih dekat daripada si kembar Weasley.

Seperti saat Severus melihat Harry dan Draco duduk di dekat danau dan Harry tertidur dengan kepalanya bersandar di pundak Draco. Atau saat di Grimmauld Place, beberapa kali dia melihat Draco mengacak-acak rambut Harry, membuat anaknya itu cemberut. Kalau hanya itu saja tak aneh... tapi kini Severus mempertanyakan dirinya sendiri; kenapa baru sekarang dia menyadari kalau wajah Harry selalu bersemu merah kalau sedang bersama Draco?

Severus melepas jubahnya lalu menyelimuti Harry yang benar-benar terlelap sampai tidak sadar akan keberadaan orang lain di sana, _"ku rasa aku harus bicara dengannya segera..."_ batinnya, "_dan entah apa yang harus aku katakan pada Lucius nanti. Mungkin aku harus membuat ramuan penenang untuk jaga-jaga."_

Setelah itu, Severus pun meninggalkan Hospital Wing, mempersiapkan dirinya sendiri untuk 'obrolan panjang'nya dengan Harry nanti...

.

Sabtu pagi yang secerah suasana Harry benar-benar menjadi tanda bahwa akan ada kabar gembira. Dan benar saja, tak sampai tengah hari, akhirnya Draco sadar juga. Harry pun langsung memberi kabar pada teman-temannya via Dobby, yang kelewat semangat menari-nari dan melompat-lompat menggila melihat tuannya sudah sadar lagi. Peri rumah itu pun segera menyebar berita itu pada orang-orang yang, dia tahu benar, dekat dengan Draco dan Harry. dan karena 'pengiriman pesan' super kilat itu, tak sampai satu jam, Theo, Blaise, Hermione dan Ron sudah ada di Hospital Wing.

"Draco!! Maafkan aku!!!" seru Theo heboh sendiri, "andai waktu itu aku dan Blaise tidak terlambat ke Aula Besar..."

Kalau saja Draco kuat, mungkin dia sudah memantrai Theo dengan silencio, sayang saat ini badannya masih belum mau bekerja sama dengan otaknya.

"Sudahlah, Theo," kata Harry, "Draco sudah siuman, itu saja yang penting. Lagipula—kalau kau heboh begitu, Madam Pomfrey pasti mengusirmu keluar."

Seketika Theo diam, tak mau membuat matron Hogwarts itu marah, karena kalau Madam Pomfrey sampai marah, dia bisa jauh lebih 'berbahaya' dibandingkan Profesor McGonagall dan Profesor Snape jika digabung menjadi satu.

"Kau benar sudah tidak apa-apa, Draco?" tanya Hermione jelas cemas.

Draco mengangguk lemah, "tapi Madam Pomfrey tetap ngotot menjadikanku pasiennya untuk tiga hari ke depan."

"Kau memang harus pasrah kalau sudah jadi pasien Hospital Wing," kata Ron, "tapi tenang saja—kami akan rajin menjengukmu."

"Tak perlu," tolak Draco, "aku bukan pasien gawat darurat."

Sampai sore hari, semua tetap di Hospital Wing dan mengobrol ini dan itu. Madam Pomfrey akhirnya memutuskan bahwa ini waktunya semua pergi supaya dia bisa memeriksa pasiennya. Harry tak cemas meninggalkan Draco di Hospital Wing, karena saat mereka pergi, Lucius dan Narcissa datang.

"Uncle Lucius, Aunt Cissy..." sapa Harry.

Narcissa memeluk dan mencium pipi Harry, "bagaimana keadaan Draco?"

"Madam Pomfrey sedang memeriksanya. Tapi sejak tadi kami mengobrol, sepertinya Draco hanya butuh istirahat saja," kata Harry, "kenapa kalian berdua baru datang sekarang?"

"Ada tugas penting dari orde," kata Narcissa, "meski Lucius sudah panik setengah mati."

Harry tersenyum melihat wajah Lucius yang tetap saja dingin, padahal Harry tahu kalau pria itu sangat mencemaskan putra semata wayangnya, "sebentar lagi juga akan selesai. Aku akan ke tempat Dad dulu."

"Sampaikan salam kami padanya," kata Narcissa sebelum Harry pergi.

Pemuda berkacamata itu mengangguk mengerti. Tentu dengan status keluarga Malfoy sebagai 'pengkhianat' kaum Death Eater, akan sangat bahaya sekali kalau sampai ada yang melihat Severus bicara dengan Lucius dan Narcissa.

Harry pun meninggalkan Hospital Wing dan menuju ke bawah tanah. Tentunya dengan bantuan dari Marauder's Map, dia bisa mencapai rumahnya dengan selamat tanpa gangguan apapun.

"Harry—bagaimana dengan Draco?" tanya Severus, yang saat itu sedang membaca, terkejut melihat kedatangan Harry.

"Uncle Lucius dan Aunt Cissy datang. Jadi ada yang menemaninya," Harry menutup pintu dan langsung menuju ke dapur, "mereka menitipkan salam untukmu, Dad."

Severus tak berkomentar, dia menutup bukunya dan memandang ke arah Harry, antara ingin dan tidak untuk berbicara serius dengan Harry. Tapi dia tetap butuh penjelasan, bukan gayanya untuk menunda apa yang bisa dia kerjakan sekarang.

"Harry..."

"Ya, Dad?" Harry meletakkan gelasnya, lalu menuju ke sofa dan duduk di sana.

"Ada sesuatu yang harus aku tanyakan padamu," kata Severus, menutup bukunya. Dia memandang lurus ke mata Harry, "ada hubungan apa antara kau... dan Draco?"

Wajah Harry pucat mendengar pertanyaan dari Severus itu.

"Jangan coba berbohong padaku, kau tahu aku bisa dengan mudah mengetahui kalau kau berbohong."

Harry menelan ludah paksa. Dia sama sekali tidak menyangka kalau Severus akan bertanya seperti itu. Dan kalau sudah ada 'ancaman' darinya, itu tanda kalau Severus sudah punya bukti. Jadi tak ada pilihan lain bagi Harry kecuali mengatakan hal yang sebenarnya...

"Dad... aku dan Draco..." Harry menunduk, tak sanggup kalai harus bicara sambil memandang wajah ayahnya itu, "kami berdua— bukan lagi hanya sekedar teman biasa saja..."

Mendengar pengakuan dari Harry, Severus menghela nafas, dia merasa lega bahwa Harry tak berbohong padanya. Seandainya Harry bohong, mungkin Severus malah akan melarang hubungannya dengan Draco. Tapi karena Harry jujur, Severus tahu kalau Harry tidak main-main dengan keputusan yang sudah dia buat.

Harry masih menunduk, menunggu apa yang akan dikatakan oleh Severus. Jelas dia berpikir kalau Severus tak akan mungkin setuju. Tapi detik berikutnya, pikiran buruk Harry buyar karena dia merasakan sebuah tepukan lembut di pundaknya. Saat dia mengangkat wajahnya, dia menemukan Severus memandangnya dan wajah pria itu sama sekali tak tampak kesal apalagi marah.

"Kau tidak pernah berhenti membuatku terkejut, Harry," ujar Severus, "dan ku akui kali ini kau benar-benar bertindak melampaui apa yang bisa aku bayangkan. Tapi... saat ini kau sudah dewasa, bukan lagi anak kecil yang harus aku awasi kesana kemari."

Otak Harry masih belum bisa berpikir dengan cepat, dia hanya diam memandang ayahnya.

"Hanya satu yang aku minta darimu, Harry... apa kau bisa bertanggung jawab pada keputusanmu ini? Karena ini menyangkut teman baikku juga, aku tidak mau kau menganggap hubungan yang sudah kau jalin bersama Draco hanyalah hubungan sementara."

Barulah saat itu Harry bereaksi, "Dad... m-maksudmu... k-kau tidak marah padaku?"

"... Untuk apa marah pada orang yang sedang jatuh cinta? Itu percuma. Percaya padaku."

Harry langsung berdiri dan memeluk Severus, "_thank,s Dad_... ini sangat berarti untukku," kata Harry.

Severus menepuk punggung Harry beberapa kali sebelum melepaskan pelukan itu, "asal kau berjanji Draco akan jadi yang pertama dan terakhir."

Harry tersenyum, "tentu, Dad. Aku tidak akan pernah berpaling dari Draco. Dan aku yakin dia juga tidak akan berpaling dariku."

"Kau terlalu percaya diri."

"Dad lihat saja nanti," kata Harry.

Severus senang melihat wajah Harry bahagia seperti itu, "... well—sekarang sepertinya aku harus bicara serius juga dengan Lucius dan Narcissa..."

"Ah... aku sampai lupa," seru Harry.

"Ya?"

"Aunt Cissy sudah tahu tentang hubunganku dan Draco. Aunt Cissy setuju saja..." Harry tersenyum.

Severus terdiam.

.

#

.

"Akhirnya aku bebas juga dari Hospital Wing," Draco merebahkan diri di tempat tidurnya. Setelah lima Harry menjadi 'tawanan' Madam Pomfrey, Draco diizinkan keluar dan bisa mengikuti pelajaran lagi keesokan harinya.

"Baru lima hari. Dulu waktu aku kecil, aku pernah menginap di Hospital Wing sampai sepuluh hari," kata Harry, duduk di sebelah Draco.

Saat ini perasaan keduanya sedang malayang hingga menembus langit tertinggi. Bagaimana tidak... kemarin, Severus, Lucius dan Narcissa 'menyidang' mereka berdua dan meminta kepastian apakah dua pemuda itu benar-benar serius pada pilihan yang mereka ambil. Jelas tak semua orang bisa menerima hubungan seperti mereka, dan pastinya kelak akan ada kesulitan yang menyangkut 'status' mereka. Namun seperti kata Harry pada Severus, mereka berdua sudah sangat yakin. Harry tak mau selain dengan Draco dan begitu pula sebaliknya. Dan akhirnya... para orang tua pun mencoba untuk mengerti dan memberi restu mereka. Meski sedikit berat bagi Lucius, tapi bagi Malfoy senior itu, kebahagiaan putra tunggalnya itu adalah hal terpenting dalam hidupnya. Jadi dia pun memberikan restu dan mendukung apa keputusan dua remaja belia yang ternyata bisa berpikir lebih dewasa dari usia mereka.

"Ini pertama kalinya aku masuk di kamarmu yang ini, Draco... luas juga ternyata," Harry memandang ke sekeliling kamar Draco yang didominasi warna hijau dan perak khas Slytherin. Kamar di tempat tinggal khusus yang disediakan oleh Profesor Dumbledore untuk Draco, Theo dan Blaise, "ruang duduknya juga luas. Hampir seluas ruang rekreasi asrama."

"Begitulah. Ini lebih nyaman dari asrama Slytherin. Aku bebas mau melakukan apapun di sini," Draco memiringkan tubuhnya, memeluk pinggang Harry, "ku harap kau belum lupa kalau kau masih punya hutang padaku."

Harry memandang Draco dan menghela nafas, "belum ada dua jam kau keluar dari Hospital Wing dan kau sudah memintaku untuk membayar hutang?"

"Ayolah—anggap saja hadiah karena aku sudah sembuh," pinta Draco, memandang Harry begitu lekat. Akhirnya dia tersenyum melihat Harry yang menganggukkan kepalanya. Draco duduk dan menangkap bibir Harry dalam sebuah kecupan lembut tapi sangat mematikan bagi Harry.

Draco menikmati kemenangan mutlak yang dia dapatkan dan mencumbu Harry dengan perlahan, memanja sekaligus menyiksa. Harry memeluk Draco erat, menyerap semua kehangatan yang ditawarkan oleh Draco, membiarkan tubuhnya berekasi sendiri dan mematikan fungsi otaknya untuk sementara. Pelan mereka saling menikati satu sama lain, tak terburu-buru, hanya ingin menjadikan momen ini abadi.

Tanpa melepaskan ciuman mereka, Draco membaringkan Harry. Sekali lagi melupakan arus waktu yang terus mengalir, dua insan itu saling memberi dan menerima keberadaan satu sama lain. Saat itu, tangan Draco bergerak menyusuri tempat selain wajah Harry. dia mengeluarkan kemeja Harry yang tadinya rapi tertahan oleh ikat pinggang. Lalu dia menyusupkan tangannya di balik kain itu, mengusap hangatnya kulit Harry dan membuat pemuda berambut berantakan itu mengerang cukup keras saat Draco menyentuh salah satu titik sensitif di sana.

Warna-warna di dunia Harry mulai memudar. Yang tampak hanya warna putih bersih saat tubuhnya terasa begitu panas, debaran jantung yang tak terkendali, desahan nafasnya yang memburu. Draco selalu berhasil membawa Harry menuju tempat yang luar biasa.

Puas dengan bibir Harry, Draco pun mencari daerah lain, dan leher jenjang Harry menjadi santapan empuk untuknya. Dengan lihat dia membuka kancing-kancing kemeja seragam Harry, mengenyahkan dasinya dan menyibak kain putih itu hingga Draco bisa melihat dada Harry yang sanggup membuatnya lupa untuk bernafas. Tak buang waktu, Draco pun menikmati hidangan lezat yang tersaji di depan matanya itu. telinganya pun dimanjakan oleh suara Harry yang bergetar menyebut namanya.

Merasakan kalau telah terjadi perubahan di tubuh Harry, Draco pun menghentikan serangannya sejenak hanya untuk mengenyahkan helai pakaian yang menganggu diantara mereka berdua. Dengan gerak cekatan, Draco melepas semua pakaian Harry, sedikit merutuk kenapa Hogwarts mewajibkan siswanya memakai jubah seragam. Setlah helai-helai pengganggu itu lepas, sekali lagi nafas Draco tercekat memandang Harry yang terbaring pasrah di bawahnya.

Harry memejamkan matanya, merasakan kalau tubuhnya kini tak lagi tertutupi oleh apapun lagi. Panas tubuhnya menyiksa, setiap jengkal tubuhnya berteriak agar Draco segera menyentuhnya lagi. Terhenyak, Harry mengangkat sedikit tubuh bagian bawahnya begitu merasakan sapuan lembut di titik yang amat sangat sensitif di sana. Kedua tangan Harry meremas seprai, mencoba bertahan dari arus deras yang hendak menghanyutkannya, tapi dengan segera dia menyerah dan membiarkan tubuhnya terseret dalam gelombang dahsyat itu.

Draco benar-benar menikmati semua reaksi dari Harry terhadap sentuhannya. Panas yang dia rasakan makin membutakan dan membuat Draco tak sanggup lagi menahan diri. Dia memanja kekasihnya itu dengan kecupan dan sedikit hisapan, membuat Harry menggila dan mengerang tanpa kendali. Hanya dalam beberapa menit, Harry pun menyerukan nama Draco, mencapai kepuasannya yang pertama.

Desah nafas keduanya memenuhi seisi kamar itu, lebih sering terdengar suara Harry yang tak sanggup lagi menahan diri. Draco sudah memulai proses menuju pada tahap selanjutnya. Dia mempersiapkan diri Harry supaya nantinya tak merasa begitu sakit. Tapi justru persiapan itu juga membuat Harry melambung tinggi. Terlebih saat jemari Draco menyentuh suatu titik dalam tubuhnya. Tanpa bisa dia tahan, untuk ketiga kalinya Harry takluk oleh pesona Draco.

"Kau sangat tidak sabaran, Harry..." Draco mengecup bibir Harry, tersenyum memandang wajah Harry yang memerah. Kemudian, dengan begitu perlahan dan berhati-hati, Draco mulai mengeksplorasi sisi terdalam tubuh Harry.

"!!!" Harry memjamkan matanya erat, tubuhnya bergetar hebat merasakan Draco mencoba untuk menyatukan diri mereka, "D-Draco..."

"Tenanglah sedikit..." bisik Draco, "kau membuatku ikut panik," dia mencium pipi Harry, "ini juga bukan yang pertama untukmu, kan?"

Wajah Harry memerah, lalu dia menarik nafas panjang dan akhirnya mengizinkan Draco untuk melanjutkan.

Saat itu tak ada lagi yang bisa mengalihkan pikiran mereka berdua. Dunia menghilang, semua terisi dengan putih yang tak berujung. Dunia tanpa suara, dunia milik mereka berdua...

Harry memeluk Draco erat, tubuhnya mengejang, bergetar, dan akhirnya terkulai lelah di kedua lengan Draco yang juga tengah memeluknya. Kebersamaan mereka berakhir dengan manis dan Harry yakin tak ada yang bisa membuatnya bahagia lebih dari ini. Kecupan Draco membuat Harry merasa sangat nyaman.

Kemudian Draco berbaring di sebelah Harry, memeluk pemuda itu dengan sangat posesive. Harry miliknya— dan selamanya akan tetap menjadi miliknya...

.

#

.

Namun seperti roda kehidupan yang selalu berputar, dua hari berikutnya, Severus, yang baru saja kembali dari tempat Voldemort, membawa kabar kalau dalam waktu satu atau dua hari ini, Voldemort akan menyerang kementrian juga Hogwarts. Jelas saja kabar itu membuat para anggota Orde Phoenix terkejut. Tak menyangka kalau Voldemort akan segera memulai perang.

"Ini akan sangat berbahaya untukmu, Severus," ujar Lucius dalam rapat darurat Orde Phoenix di Grimmauld Place, "kalau perang benar-benar terjadi, terus menjadi mata-mata bukanlah keputusan yang bijak."

Severus diam, tak menjawab apapun.

"Sebenarnya aku setuju dengan Lucius. Severus... ku rasa ini artinya tugasmu sudah berakhir," ujar Dumbledore, "sekarang orde sangat membutuhkan keahlianmu dalam mempertahankan Hogwarts juga kementrian," lanjutnya.

"Kalau itu memang keputusanmu... baiklah," kata Severus.

"Dengan begini semua anggota orde bisa berkonsentrasi penuh," lalu Dumbledore mengayunkan tongkatnya, sebuah perkamen lebar dan kosong muncul di meja, "aku akan membagi dua. Setengah di Hogwarts, setengah di kementrian."

Saat itu, Sirius menginterupsi, "bagaimaa dengan anggota muda?" tanyanya, "mereka, terutama Harry pasti tidak akan terima kalau 'diasingkan'."

Dumbledore terdiam sejenak, "... sejak semula diramalkan bahwa hanya Harry yang bisa mengalahkan Voldemort. Tapi aku tak mau bergantung pada ramalan seperti itu. Namuun... setelah semua yang terjadi antara Harry dan Voldemort selama empat tahun belakangan ini, aku tahu hanya salah satu dari mereka yang bisa tetap bertahan hidup. Antara Harry dan Voldemort ada koneksi yang melampaui batas sihir paling kuno sekalipun. Terlebih inti dari tongkat sihir mereka sama... bulu Phoenix. Itu membuat keadaan makin rumit lagi."

"Apa maksudmu?" Severus menangkap kesangsian dalam suara Dumbledore. Nada yang langka sekali dia dengar dari mentornya itu.

"Selama ini aku berharap dugaanku keliru, namun sayangnya aku punya terlalu banyak bukti yang menegaskan kalau Harry... adalah salah satu Horcrux Voldemort."

Semua yang ada di ruang rapat itu terkejut mendengar perkataan Dumbledore, terlebih Severus.

"Apa maksudmu kalau Harry adalah Horcrux?"

"Tenang, Severus! Aku perkirakan, mungkin bahkan Voldemort sendiri mungkin tidak sadar bahwa ada serpihan jiwanya di dalam tubuh anak itu. Semua terjadi tanpa sengaja saat Voldemort gagal membunuh Harry belasan tahun lalu. Mantra Avada Kedavra yang berbalik arah itu membuat Voldemort dengan tanpa sadar segera melepaskan sedikit jiwanya dan mencari wadah untuk tetap bertahan dan jiwa itu masuk dalam tubuh Harry." Dumbledore menghela nafas, "beberapa kemampuan Voldemort menurun pada Harry, termasuk parseltongue, dan itu semua dikarenakan adanya jiwa Voldemort dalam tubuh Harry."

Severus tak sanggup lagi berpikir apapun. Dia sama sekali tidak menyangka kalau kemampuan Harry sebagai seorang Parselmouth ada hubungannya dengan Voldemort.

"Tapi... bukannya cara untuk melenyapkan Horcrux adalah dengan menghancurkan wadahnya?" suara Remus terdengar gamang.

Dumbledore mengangguk, "karena itu... hanya Harry yang bisa mengakhiri semua ini."

Sama sekali tak ada yang bicara di dalam ruangan itu sampai akhirnya Dumbledore kembali buka suara.

"Dan aku... sudah memberitahukan semua ini kepada Harry."

oxoxoxo

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

**E N J O Y**

oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

oxoxoxo

CHAP DUA PULUH LIMAAAA!!! Mungkin HWA ini SEBENTAR lagi bakal tamat, mengingat di plot book saia sudah ada lambang besar yang mengingatkan supaya segera menyelesaikan ini fic *sweatdrop* Jadi... mulai chap depan sampai chap berikutnya, ga bakal ada lemon. *kabur sebelum ditimpuk*

Oiya... berhubung saia ga jago banget dalam adegan battle, mungkin perangnya juga ga bakal diceritain sedetail-detailnya. Yang penting-penting aja. Itu pun dengan 'nyulik' dikit dari buku aslinya *plak*

Ya weizlah, saia menanti ripiuuuu XDD


	26. Chapter 26

Here We Are

Disclaimer : J.K Rowling

Rate : M

Genre : Friendship / Family

oxoxoxo

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

**E N J O Y**

oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

oxoxoxo

Severus duduk diam di sofa favoritnya. Memandang hampa pada kayu yang telah habis dimakan api sedari tadi, tapi dia tak punya niat untuk menyalakan perapian itu lagi. Pikirannya dipenuhi pada apa yang dikatakan oleh Albus saat rapat barusan. Harry... adalah sebuah Horcrux... wadah yang menyimpan serpihan jiwa Voldemort. Dan bahkan Harry sudah tahu tentang fakta ini. Severus tak tahu bagaimana Harry bisa bersikap seperti biasa. Padahal Severus sendiri terlalu shock bahkan untuk bertanya pada Harry. Sungguh ini semua membuat Severus menjadi gila perlahan. Dia tak tahu kenapa semua ini terjadi pada Harry. dia masih terlalu muda, bahkan belum akil baliq.

Dia memandang sebuah foto dalam bingkai pigura kayu. Foto keluarga Potter yang diminta Harry supaya boleh di letakkan di atas perapian. Hati Severus seperti teriris saat melihat tiga orang dalam foto itu. Lily, James dan Harry yang masih bayi. Mereka bertiga tampak sangat bahagia. Lily berulang kali mencium pipi Harry yang tertawa senang sementara James memeluk keduanya hangat.

Sekali lagi rasa menyesal datang menghantam batin Severus. Sekali lagi dia berharap dia bisa memutar balik waktu dan tak melakukan kebodohan itu. Sekali lagi dia mengutuk dirinya sendiri yang telah merenggut kebahagian Lily... kebahagian Harry... hanya karena sebuah rasa cemburu dan amarah yang kekanakan. Severus tak akan pernah bisa berhenti menyalahkan diri sendiri.

Terpekur dia duduk di sofa itu, memikirkan apa sekiranya yang bisa dia lakukan untuk mengurangi masalah yang dihadapai oleh Harry. Sedikit saja meringakan beban yang dipikul oleh Harry...

Baru kali ini Severus tak tahu harus berbuat apa.

.

.

"Ah—latihan di klub duel tidak seasik Dumbledore's Army," keluh Theo saat anggota muda Orde Phoenix berkumpul di Kamar Kebutuhan.

"Kau benar. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi, ini klub resmi, jadi—materinya juga harus disesuaikan dengan kurikulum," sahut Harry, "kangen dengan latihan kita di sini."

"Ya sudah, kita latihan saja di sini," kata Fred.

"Lagipula Remus dan Sirius sudah minta kita untuk meningkatkan kemampuan," lanjut George.

"Jadi apa salahnya kalau kita latihan lagi seperti dulu," si kembar mengakhiri ucapan mereka bersamaan.

Mengingat kalau situasi memang sudah rawan dan perang bisa meletus kapanpun, akhirnya delapan remaja yang tingkat kelihaian sihir mereka sudah diakui oleh para Auror di Orde Phoenix itupun menyepakati kalau mereka memang harus lebih sering latihan. Apalagi saat ini, mereka semua sudah tahu bahwa dalam tubuh Harry terdapat serpihan jiwa Voldemort. Dan satu-satunya cara memusnahkan Horcrux dalam tubuh Harry adalah dengan kematian Harry. Kabar ini jelas mengejutkan para anggota muda yang lain, meski Harry meminta supaya mereka bersikap wajar saja... itu terdengar seperti permintaan yang sangat mustahil...

"Kalau begitu jangan buang waktu," kata Draco memecah keheningan singkat yang menyiksa itu, "kita latihan duel di sini, sekarang."

Dengan itu, mereka semua pun mengeluarkan tongkat mereka dan saling berpasangan. Latihan duel itu jelas levelnya jauh lebih tinggi dari level duel yang diajarkan di Klub Duel, mantra-mantra tingkat tinggi dengan mulus bisa dilancarkan oleh masing-masing dari mereka.

.

Lewat jam sebelas malam, para anggota muda itu baru sadar kalau mereka sudah melewati jam malam. Yang susah jelas para Gryffindor. Kalau lukisan Nyonya Gemuk sedang badmood, bisa-bisa mereka berempat disuruh tidur di koridor semalaman. Dengan cepat Harry mengaktifkan Marauder's Map dan mencari jalur aman untuk mereka kembali ke tempat tinggal masing-masing.

"Harry..." Draco menahan tangan Harry sebelum mereka berpisah di depan Kamar Kebutuhan, "besok setelah kelas selesai... aku ingin bicara berdua saja denganmu."

Memandang bingung pada Draco, Harry hanya bisa mengangguk karena mata Draco bicara kalau dia tak ingin ditolak, "baiklah—aku tunggu di depan Aula Besar."

Barulah saat itu Draco melepaskan tangan Harry untuk menyusul Blaise dan Theo yang sudah lumayan jauh.

Sampai di tempat tinggal khusus mereka, Draco langsung menuju ke kamarnya dan mengucapkan 'g'nite' sekenanya pada Blaise dan Theo. Dengan cepat Draco berganti pakaian dengan piyama dan langsung menghempaskan tubuhnya ke kasur.

Pikirannya masih dipenuhi pada kebenaran yang diceritakan Harry kemarin. Kebenaran tentang serpihan jiwa Voldemort yang berada dalam tubuhnya, dan kenyataan bahwa untuk menghancurkan jiwa itu... maka Harry harus mati...

"_Kalaupun aku harus mati, Draco... aku pastikan Voldemort juga akan mati bersamaku."_

Suara Harry bergema dalam ingatannya, terus dan terus. Andai Harry benar harus mati... maka tak ada alasan bagi Draco untuk bertahan hidup. Tidak tanpa Harry di sisinya. Terus memikirkan itu membuat Draco sama sekali tak bisa memejamkan matanya. Kantuk tak jua datang dan membuat Draco makin kebingungan. Dia tidak mau terus terjaga dan memikirkan kalau Harry harus mengorbankan diri demi sebuah kemenangan.

"AAAAGGHH!!! AKU BISA GILAAA!!!" Draco berguling di tempat tidurnya. Tak lama, dia dengar suara ketukan di pintu kamarnya.

"Draco? Kau baik-baik saja?" terdengar suara Blaise di luar sana, "Draco?"

"Aku baik-baik saja," kata Draco lumayan keras supaya Blaise bisa mendengar.

"Kenapa kau teriak-teriak sendiri?" suara Theo yang terdengar sekarang.

"Sudah aku bilang aku tidak apa-apa. Aku mau tidur!"

Dan tak terdengar lagi suara Blaise maupun Theo. Draco memiringkan badannya, terlentang lagi, miring lagi, tapi kantuk sungguh tak bersahabat dengannya malam ini. Draco sama sekali tak bisa memejamkan matanya.

Seandainya semua yang terjadi ini adalah mimpi... Draco ingin segera terbangun. Tapi dia terlalu sadar kalau ini terlalu nyata untuk menjadi sebuah mimpi.

.

#

.

Seperti yang sudah dijanjikan, keesokan sorenya, Harry sudah menunggu Draco di depan Aula Besar karena hari ini jadwal pelajaran sore mereka berbeda. Draco segera menghampiri pemuda berkacamata itu dan mengajaknya ke tepi danau, ke tempat favorit mereka yang jauh dari keramaian.

"Apa yang mau kau bicarakan, Draco?" tanya Harry, duduk di rerumputan yang tebal, "sepertinya serius sekali."

"Serius? Aku?" Draco tampak kesal, "kau saja yang terlalu santai. Harry, ini menyangkut hidupmu!!"

Harry memandang Draco, "sudah berulang kali aku katakan padamu, Draco. Kalau memang satu-satunya cara untuk mengalahkan Voldemort adalah dengan kematianku. Aku rela."

"AKU YANG TIDAK RELA!!"

Ada suara kecipak yang cukup keras dari dalam danau. Mungkin mermaid atau grindylow yang terkejut mendengar kencangnya suara Draco saat itu.

Desir daun yang tertiup angin mengisi keheningan di antara dua pemuda itu. Tak satu pun dari mereka buka suara untuk beberapa saat. Hingga Harry memutuskan kalau keheningan ini sangat bodoh.

"Draco... dalam perang ini aku tidak boleh egois. Voldemort harus dikalahkan... dengan cara apapun."

Tangan Draco terkepal sangat erat, "bahkan itu berarti kau mengacuhkan perasaanku?"

"Bukan itu maksudku, Draco... aku..." ucapan Harry terhenti saat dia melihat satu hal yang tak pernah dia lihat sebelumnya. Air mata Draco. Dan belum lagi Harry sempat bereaksi, tubuhnya sudah berada dalam dekapan pemuda pirang itu.

"Kenapa kau harus pergi di saat aku tahu ada kesempatan untukku memilikimu selamanya? Kenapa harus sekarang?" Draco mempererat pelukannya, "kenapa harus kau, Harry? Apa yang harus aku lakukan tanpamu?"

Harry bersandar pada Draco dan memejamkan matanya, "kau harus hidup, Draco... kau harus hidup..."

Draco membirkan emosinya meluap untuk pertama kalinya. Mungkin Lucius akan menghukumnya dengan berat kalau dia sampai tahu putranya menangis seperti ini. Tapi Draco tidak peduli... Harry adalah hal terpenting, hal paling berharga yang pernah dia miliki dalam hidupnya. Bagaimana mungkin dia bisa merelakan Harry untuk mengorbankan diri?

Satu kecupan lembut yang singkat Draco berikan pada Harry. Lalu Draco melepaskan pelukan itu, memandang kilau emerald yang telah mengunci jiwanya dan memasung raganya, _"I love you, Harry... I'll always do..."_ Draco melepas cincin dengan lambang keluarga Malfoy di jarinya lalu dia memasangkannya di jari Harry, "aku akan selalu bersamamu."

Mata Harry terpejam saat sekali lagi Draco menciumnya, memberinya kehangatan yang luar biasa. Kedua tangan Harry melingkar di leher Draco, menikmati seutuhnya sentuhan lembut yang kini terasa tak lagi manis... tapi perih, getir... seolah ini adalah saat kebersamaan mereka yang terakhir.

.

Belum lagi reda emosi yang berkecamuk dalam dirinya, Draco harus mendengar kabar yang selama beberapa hari ini menghantui Orde Phoenix. Voldemort... sudah bersiap untuk menyerang Hogwarts secara frontal. Kabar ini didapat Dumbledore dari para penghuni Hutan Terlarang, terutama para Centaurus. Mereka mengabarkan kalau para Unicorn mulai menyembunyikan diri. Mengingat bahwa Unicorn adalah mahkluk sihir paling suci, para Centaurus tahu, ada kekuatan kegelapan yang mulai mendekati wilayah Hutan Terlarang.

Dengan kabar itu, Dumbledore pun segera memanggil para anggota inti Orde Phoenix untuk berjaga di Hogwarts. Dan malam ini, dia mengumumkan pada seluruh sekolah yang telah berkumpul di Aula Besar, bahwa perang akan segera terjadi. Dia meminta semua tidak panik dan tetap berkepala dingin. Dumbledore memerintahkan para kepala asrama untuk mengevakuasi murid-murid untuk keluar dari wilayah Hogwarts dengan menggunakan lorong-lorong rahasia yang telah dijaga pasukan Auror. Sebagian besar murid dengan patuh mengikuti kepala asrama mereka, tapi banyak juga anggota Dumbledore's Army yang tetap bertahan, bersikukuh mengatakan kalau mereka juga akan berjuang. Neville, Ginny, Dean, Seamus, Luna, Ernie dan masih banyak yang lain, para remaja belia yang telah mengukuhkan diri untuk ikut berjuang mempertahankan Hogwarts yang berharga bagi mereka. Tekad itu meluluhkan keteguhan hati Dumbledore yang tak ingin melibatkan lebih banyak murid. Dengan mata birunya yang berair, dia mengucapkan terima kasih atas kesetian mereka pada sekolah.

Para murid yang tersisa di sana tanpa komando melepas semua atribut asrama mereka. Saat ini tak ada perbedaan diantara mereka, masing-masing memendam tekad dan keyakinan yang sama. Berjuang... sampai titik darah penghabisan...

Butuh lebih dari dua jam untuk mengevakuasi semua siswa. Dan dalam dua jam itu pula para angggota inti Orde Phoenix tiba di Hogwarts. Sirius, Remus, Lucius, Narcissa, para Weasley, Tonks, Moody, Kingsley dan masih banyak lagi Auror senior yang bergabung. Keheningan mencekam terasa seperti pedang tajam yang terarah tepat di leher mereka.

Para orang dewasa berdiskusi serius tentang penambahan mantra di sekeliling Hogwarts. Sedangkan para murid melakukan apa yang mereka bisa. Fred dan George mengeluarkan semua 'senjata' ciptaan mereka dan membagi pada yang lain. Meski terkesan seperti produk dari toko lelucon Zonko, tapi ciptaan-ciptaan si kembar itu banyak bisa berguna dalam perang nanti. Seperti Bom Lengket, atau petasan-petasan dengan bentuk api yang beraneka macam. Itu bisa menjadi pengalih perhatian yang bagus jika digunakan dengan tepat.

Rapat darurat dilaksanakan dengan singkat dan akurat, pembagian tim segera dilakukan dan pos-pos utama segera ditetapkan. Para guru bersiaga di baris depan berama para Auror dan juga para Centaurus yang bersedia untuk berperang bersama manusia. arena bagi mereka, Hogwarts dan Hutan Terlarang adalah rumah yang berharga. Hal yang sama dengan apa yang dirasakan oleh semua orang di sana. Para murid berjaga dalam kastil, menjadi _back-up_ untuk penyerangan utama.

.

Harry duduk diam di sebelah Draco, tangan mereka bertaut, tak peduli pada apapun lagi. Dan bukan hanya mereka, banyak anggota Dumbledore's Army lain yang juga merupakan pasangan, duduk berdampingan dan saling bergandengan tangan.

Lima belas menit setelah rapat selesai, Fawkes terbang masuk dalam Aula Besar dan mendarat ringan di pundak Dumbledore. Entah bagaimana caranya, sepertinya Dumbledore tahu apa yang dikatakan oleh burung Phoenix itu.

"Pasukan Voldemort sudah ada di dekat Hutan Terlarang," ujar Dumbledore, "kita berharap ini akan menjadi perang yang terakhir."

Semua yang ada di Aula Besar berdiri. Sudah siap jiwa dan raga untuk menghadapi pasukan dari Pangeran Kegelapan. Siap menerima apapun yang akan terjadi nanti.

Saat itu, Severus mendekati Harry. Tanpa bicara, dia memeluk Harry. Satu hal yang selama ini tak pernah dia lakukan di depan umum.

Harry tersenyum dan memandang ayahnya begitu Severus melepaskan pelukannya, "kita berjuang bersama, Dad."

Severus mengangguk.

Lalu bergantian, Sirius, Remus, Lucius dan Narcissa memeluk Harry juga Draco. tak hanya mereka, yang lain pun ikut berangkulan, saling memberi semangat. Kini... saatnya berperang. Hidup atau mati, menang atau kalah...

.

#

.

Draco berdiri di jendela menara yang terdekat dengan pintu utama kastil Hogwarts. Di halaman depan, para guru dan Auror sudah bersiaga. Kelamnya malam terasa lebih mencekam dari malam-malam yang biasa. Pekatnya atmosfir ketegangan membuat syaraf Draco menjadi dua kalu lebih peka dari biasanya. Gerakan sekecil apapun bisa tertangkap oleh inderanya. Dia memandang ke langit malam dimana bintangpun seolah sembunyi karena tak ingin menyaksikan perang yang akan segera terjadi.

Menarik nafas dalam, Draco mencoba untuk tenang. Mencoba untuk tetap fokus meski pikirannya berontak dan selalu teringat akan Harry. Harry... kekasihnya. Batin Draco masih terus bertanya. Benarkan ini adalah malam terakhir Draco bisa melihat Harry? Benarkan malam ini dia harus mati? Benarkah esok Draco tak akan bisa memeluk Harry lagi? Untuk mencium bibirnya, merasakan hangat tubuhnya? Mendengar suara tawanya, canda cerianya?

Pikiran yang berkelana itu terseret kembali dalam sadar Draco saat sebuah suara memecah keheningan malam itu. Suara yang melengking dan sangat keji—suara Voldemort. Suara yang volumenya telah dibesarkan dengan sihir itu menggema di langit Hogwarts.

"Berikan padaku Harry Potter" kata suara Voldemort, "dan tak seorang pun akan dicelakai. Berikan padaku Harry Potter, dan aku akan meninggalkan sekolah tanpa kepadaku Harry Potter, dan kalian akan mendapat imbalannya. **(1**

"Kalian punya waktu satu jam."

Draco menggenggam erat tongkatnya, amarah telah menguasai separuh akal pikirannya. _"Ular berbisa licik dan pengecut"_, batin Draco.

Tampaknya bukan Draco saja yang merasa marah. Semua yang mendengar itu sudah tidak sabar untuk melancarkan kutukan pada Death Eater pertama yang akan mereka lihat nanti.

Tak lama, terdengar suara Dumbledore yang juga menggema secara sihir, "kami memilih untuk berperang. Lebih memilih mati demi orang yang kami kasihi daripada hidup dengan mengorbankan nyawa yang tak bersalah."

Dengan itu, seruan penuh semangat membahana di Hogwarts. Kemudian, tak lama, dari arah Hutan Terlarang, muncullah para pasukan Voldemort. Death Eater dan juga manusia serigala. Tanpa komando kedua pihak pun memulai serangan.

Dari posnya, Draco melancarkan mantra-mantra serangan ke arah Death Eater. Dia juga bisa melihat para anggota muda lain mulai melemparkan Bom Lengket dan segala macam produk Sihir Sakti Weasley. Ternyata memang cukup membantu. Beberapa Death Eater terjebak dalam cairan super lengket dan menjadi sasaran empuk serangan dari para Auror. Namun ternyata jumlah pasukan Voldemort masih terus berdatangan. Dalam waktu singkat, para Death Eater bisa membobol masuk ke dalam kastil. Tapi yang mereka tidak tahu, pasukan di pihak Dumbledore pun tak kalah banyak.

"**STUPEFY**!!" Draco mengenai salah satu Death Eater yang langsung terpental ke belakang, pingsan. Dia berlari dan bergabung dengan Theo juga Blaise, tapi seorang Death Eater menghadang langkahnya, "**CONFRINGO**!!" ledakan besar menghantam tubuh Death Eater itu dan memberi celah untuk Draco untuk bergabung dengan dua temannya itu.

"Bagaimana yang lain?" tanya Draco.

"Sejauh ini baik-baik saja. **REDUCTO**!!" Theo membuat sebuah patung batu di ujung koridor meledah dan pecahannya mengenai Death Eater yang menuju ke arah mereka.

"Merunduk!!" seru Blaise pada Draco dan Theo yang langsung bergerak cepat, "**TARANTALLEGRA**!!" kaki seorang Death Eater menari-nari dengan bodohnya karen amantra yang diluncurkan Blaise.

Ketiganya lalu menuju ke koridor utama kastil itu, melihat pertempuran berlangsung dengan cukup brutal. Mantra demi mantra diluncurkan. Ledakan terjadi di mana-mana. Kaca pecah berhamburan, patung-patung batu tak lagi jelas bentuknya. Patung-patung zirah yang sudah disihir mengangkat senjata mereka, ikut mempertahankan Hogwarts dari serangan.

"**PROTEGO**!!" Draco dengan sempurna menangkis sebuah serangan dari seorang Death Eater dan membalasnya dengan cepat, membuat sosok bertopeng dan berjubah itu terpelanting menghantam tembok batu.

Para Death Eater makin banyak yang masuk ke kastil, koridor-koridor porak poranda karena serangan yang bertubi-tubi. Entah sudah berapa banyak mantra yang digunakan Draco hari ini. Tubuhnya mulai kelelahan karena beban mantra tingkat tinggi yang terus dia gunakan sedari tadi.

Langkah kakinya terasa berat, matanya nyalang memandang tubuh-tubuh yang bergelimpangan di lantai batu kastil itu. para pejuang dan Death Eater, entah hidup, atau sudah mati.

"DRACO!! DIBELAKANGMU!!"

Teriakan Theo membuat refleks Draco kembali. Dia berbalik, menghadap Death Eater yang sudah meluncurkan mantra serangan padanya. Dengan cepat Draco memakai mantra 'protego' tanpa suara, tapi mantra serangan itu keburu menghantamnya dan membuatnya terdorong ke belakang. Punggungnya menabrak dinding batu dengan keras.

"Well well... lihat siapa yang ada di sini."

Menahan sakit, Draco memandang sosok Death Eater di depannya itu. Saat topengnya terbuka, dia melihat sosok Bellatrix Lestrange, bibinya.

"Pengkhianat kecil asuhan adikku yang tidak berguna," ujar Bellatrix, "ku rasa ini perpisahan kita, keponakanku sayang," tongkat wanita bertampang bengis itu mengarah pada Draco yang masih terduduk lemas.

"Lawanmu disini, Bellatrix!!" terdengar suara Sirius disertai sebuah serangan yang berhasil dihindari oleh Death Eater wanita itu, "Draco, kau tidak apa-apa?"

Draco mengangguk. Merasa kalau ini bukan tempatnya, dia pun segera berdiri –meski dengan susah payah- dan pergi meninggalkan tempat itu. Theo dan Blaise menghampirinya dan membantunya menjauh dari medan pertempuran.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Theo saat mereka bertiga berlindung di sebuah patung batu yang sudah retak di sana-sini.

Draco merasakan nyeri di punggungnya. Mungkin ada beberapa tulangnya yang retak. Tapi ini bukan waktunya untuk beristirahat karena cidera, "... aku baik-baik saja. kita harus kembali ke sana."

"Draco!!" Theo hendak mencegah, tapi si pirang itu sudah melesat pergi dan menghilang dideru pertempuran, "ya ampun... kalau begini siapa yang harusnya dibilang ceroboh?" Theo menggelengkan kepalanya.

Blaise berdiri dan menepk pundak Theo, "ayo!"

Keduanya pun menyusul Draco dan kembali bergabung dengan para pejuang yang lain.

.

Entah sudah berapa lama waktu berjalan. Entah sudah berapa banyak korban berjatuhan. Draco tak tahu lagi. Langkahnya semakin lama semakin berat, bahkan dia tak tahu harus harus kemana. Sedari tadi dia tidak melihat sosok Harry, padahal dia sering berpapasan dengan anggota Dumbledore's Army yang lain. Termasuk Hermione dan Ron.

"Entahlah, Draco. Terakhir kami lihat Harry, dia bersama dengan Profesor Dumbledore," kata Hermione, "sepertinya Profesor Dumbledore memberikan kami sesuatu, tapi entah apa, kami tidak tahu."

Draco tak tahu harus bagaiman alagi. Luka di sekujur tubuhnya menjerit, terlebih lengan kirinya yang patah gara-gara tertimpa pecahan patung batu yang meledak gara-gara serangan Death Eater.

"_Bloody hell,_ Draco!! Lenganmu berdarah!!" seru Ron melihat kemeja putih Draco basah karena darah.

Hermione memandang luka di lengan Draco, "kenapa kau biarkan saja? **Ferula**," sebatang kayu dan perban meluncur dari ujung tongkat Hermione dan langsung membebat luka Draco, "kau harus ke Madam Pomfrey... kelas Transfigurasi menjadi ruang perawatan darurat sekarang."

Draco menggeleng, "aku tidak akan meninggalkan medan perang ini sebelum aku tahu dimana Harry."

Belum lagi mereka sempat berbuat sesuatu, mendadak mereka merasakan hawa dingin yang mengerikan. Sensasi yang hanya dimiliki oleh satu mahkluk saja di dunia sihir ini...

"Dementor!!" tiga anggota Dumbledore's Army itu serempak mengacungkan tongkat mereka. Lalu dari kejauhan, puluhan Dementor terbang melayang dan menimbulkan suasana yang sangat mencekam.

Di situasi seperti ini, susah sekali rasanya berkonsentrasi untuk membuat sebuah patronus. Ron dan Hermione berkali-kali mencoba, tapi gagal. Dementor itu makin mendekat dan mendekat... hingga dalam jarak yang berbahaya, akhirnya mereka bertiga berhasil memunculkan patronus mereka.

Anjing _terrier_ milik Ron meluncur di udara, dengan sukses mengusir satu Dementor. Lalu berang-berang Hermione berputar di tengah udara, menghalau laju Dementor yang lain. Dan seekor ular besar perak meluncur dan dengan gerak yang begitu cepat patronus milik Draco itu bisa mengusir sisa Dementor yang masih ada di sana. Kemudian muncullah binatang-binatang patronus lain, kucing, kelinci, babi hutan, rubah perak... para anggota Dumbledore's Army yang lain juga berhasil menghalau kawanan Dementor itu. Neville, Luna, Ernie dan Seamus bergabung dengan Draco, Hermione dan Ron.

"Sepertinya di halaman ada seorang raksasa," lapor Neville.

"Raksasa? Hagrid?" Hermione menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Bukan," kata Luna, "yang ini benar-benar raksasa. Tubuhnya besar sekali. Tapi sepertinya dia ada di pihak kita karena dari tadi dia menyerang Death Eater."

Tak menemukan petunjuk siapa gerangan raksasa itu, mereka pun kembali berkonsentrasi pada pertempuran. Draco, tak peduli pada perih di tubuhnya, berlari maju ke garis depan, bergabung dengan para pejuang senior di halaman. Masih banyak sekali pasukan Voldemort yang menyerang. Disana dia juga melihay beberapa Centaurus terluka parah, bahkan ada juga yang sudah tak bernyawa dengan luka-luka mengerikan di tubuh mereka.

Berulang kali Draco menyerang Death Eater yang tampak di hadapannya. Lalu di sisi halaman yang lain, Draco melihat sosok raksasa yang dikatakan Neville tadi. Dan itu benar-benar raksasa murni. Tubuhnya tinggi besar, tapi entah kenapa... wajahnya sama sekali tidak 'sangar' seperti deskripsi raksasa dalam buku. justru kalau boleh dikatakan,wajah raksasa itu sedikit polos. Dan dari pada bertempur, lebih tepat terlihat kalau dia sedang bermain-main.

"Ya ampun... siapa sih yang membawanya kemari?" Draco tak berlama memandangi raksasa itu karena tak tauh dari kaki raksasa itu, Draco melihat Remus yang terdesak oleh dua Death Eater. Remus tampaknya sudah sempoyongan dan terluka disana-sini.

"**SECTUMSEMPRA**!!" Draco menyerang seorang Death Eater dengan mantra yang hanya diajarkan Severus padanya dan Harry. Mantra ciptaan Severus saat dia masih sekolah dulu. Death Eater yang terkena mantra itu seketika jatuh bersmibah darah seolah tersayat puluhan pedang. Draco menyerang dengan mantra yang sama pada Death Eater yang seorang lagi.

"Draco... terima kasih, aku tertolong," kata Remus.

"Sepertinya anda sudah kepayahan," Draco membawa Remus menjauh sedikit dari pusat kekacauan.

"Kau sendiri sepertinya juga mati-matian, Draco," Remus memegangi pundaknya yang berdarah. Jubahnya sudah sobek di sana-sini, juga tubuhnya yang terluka dan berdarah-darah.

"Apa anda melihat Harry disini?" tanya Draco, "dia tak ada di dalam."

"Entahlah, Draco. Semua kacau disini," Remus nyaris kehilangan keseimbangan kalau saja Draco tidak menahan tubuhnya, "sepertinya aku sudah tidak sanggup lagi."

"Kita ke Madam Pomfrey sekarang," Draco melingkarkan tangan Remus di pundaknya dan dia pun membawa Remus ke dalam kastil. Beberapa Auror yang melihat mereka langsung membentuk barisan supaya tak ada serangan yang mengenai keduanya.

.

Malam makin larut... entah sudah berapa jam berlalu sejak penyerangan Death Eater. Tapi sedari tadi tak tampak sosok Voldemort. Draco, yang duduk di kelas Transfigurasi yang menjadi basis pengobatan, sungguh heran pada para Death Eater itu. Untuk apa mereka setia pada orang pengecut macam Voldemort yang bahkan tak mau turun langsung ke medan pertempuran. Membiarkan para pengikutnya pertempur sendiri tanpa pimpinan. Sungguh beda dengan pihak Dumbledore, dimana sang kepala sekolah pun terjun langsung mempertahankan Hogwarts.

Tapi pertanyaan di batin Draco kini hanya berpusat pada keberadaan Harry. Di manakah pemuda itu? Apakah dia selamat? Apa dia terluka? Draco memejamkan mata, mencoba mengalihkan pikiran-pikiran buruk yang terus berseliweran di kepalanya.

Saat itu, dia mendengar kegaduhan, begitu membuka mata, dia melihat Fred tengah memapah George yang sisi kepalanya berdarah hebat. Draco memicingkan mata dan baru bisa melihat dengan jelas kalau sebelah telinga George tak lagi ada. Segera saja Draco berdiri dan membantu Fred membaringkan George.

"Kenapa dia?"

"Kena serangan seorang Death Eater... sial!! Aku lengah!!"

Baru kali ini Draco lihat wajah Fred bercampur antara marah, cemas, takut dan segala macam emosi yang bercampur baur. Lalu salah seorang Healer dari St Mungo yang bersedia bergabung di pusat peperangan ini pun memeriksa kondisi George.

Draco kembali menggenggam tongkat Hawthorn miliknya dan keluar dari pusat perawatan darurat itu. Koridor itu aman terjaga ketat hingga Death Eater tak bisa menerobos masuk. Langkah Draco mantap kembali ke medan laga. Sekali lagi mempertaruhkan nyawanya untuk apa yang dia ingin lindungi. Deru peperangan memekakkan telinga, mengirin hawa kematian kemana-mana. Tapi itu tak menyurutkan tekad Draco yang menerobos pasukan Death Eater untuk kembali ke garis depan.

"AVADA KEDAVRA!!"

Langkah Draco terhenti saat sia mendengar dua kata mematikan itu. dia menoleh dan mendapati tubuh Bellatrix jatuh berdebam ke lantai, raut wajahnya hampa dengan mata terbuka lebar. Mati.

Sirius berdiri dengan tongkat teracung, penuh kemenangan, 'lawan yang menyusahkan, dia itu," kata Sirius, menyadari kehadiran Draco, "bagaimana keadaanmu? Ku lihat tadi kau dan Remus mundur."

"Sudah tidak apa-apa. Madam Pomfrey sudah mengobatiku. Remus juga sudah kembali ke garis depan sejak tadi.

"Oh—baguslah. Kalau begitu semua masih belum selesai," Sirius melepas jubahnya yang sudah compang-camping.

Belum lagi mereka beranjak, mereka dikejutkan dengan tubuh seorang Death Eater yang terlempar keluar dari Aula Besar dan langsung tergeletak di lantai, tak bergerak lagi. tak lama, Severus keluar. Dia sama sekali tak tampak lelah meski pasti sudah bertempur sama lamanya dengan Draco ataupun Sirius.

"Apa kalian melihat Harry?" tanya Severus, menyibak jubah hitamnya.

"Tidak. Aku tak melihatnya sejak tadi," kata Sirius, "mungkin di luar."

"Tak ada," Draco berujar lirih, "aku sudah dua kali ke halaman, tak ada tanda-tanda keberadaan Harry."

Di tengah kegalauan dan tanya dimana gerangan Harry berada, suara Voldemort kembali terdengar menggema di langit.

"HOGWARTS!!! Menyerahlah!!! Pahlawan kalian, Harry Potter... sudah mati."

Itu bagaikan petir yang menyambar tanpa ampun. Untuk sejenak, suasana sehening pemakaman. Para Death Eater yang masih bertahan mundur mendengar suara tuan mereka.

"Harry Potter sudah mati," ulang Voldemort, "dan aku akan menjadi pemenang pertempuran ini."

Tongkat Hawthorn terjatuh dari tangan Draco, seolah kini setitik cahaya lilin dalam hatinya padam oleh amukan badai yang menggila. Ini... pasti hanya mimpi buruk. Tidak mungkin... tidak mungkin Harry sudah tiada...

Severus terdiam, raut wajahnya mengeras dan kepalan tangan di tongkat sihirnya makin erat. Sirius pun tak berkata apa-apa. Wajahnya tak mengisyaratkan emosi apapun. Tapi nyala api di matanya telah padam. Suata tawa bengis Voldemort menggema mengiringi rasa tak percaya dari semua pejuang yang masih bertahan di lingkungan kastil tua itu...

oxoxoxo

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

**To Be Continue**

oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

oxoxoxo

OSH!!! Battle yang gaje bin ajaib. Maap kalo abal OTL *pose pasrah* **(1** Dicomot dengan semena-mena dari Harry Potter and The Deadly Hallows Bab 31 hal 802. Dan makasih buat tadi yang aku mintain pendapat tentang Patronus punya Draco. Masukan dari kalian membantu banget^^ makasih makasih.

Chap depan battle antara terakhir... jadi bisa diperkirakan kapan HWA ini akan tamat kan?! So... Mohon ripiunyaaaa *bagi-bagi Coklat Honeydukes buat Ripiuer*


	27. Chapter 27

Here We Are

Disclaimer : J.K Rowling

Rate : M

Genre : Friendship / Family

oxoxoxo

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

**E N J O Y**

oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

oxoxoxo

Para pejuang Hogwarts berkumpul di halaman. Mereka masih belum bisa percaya pada perkataan Voldemort tentang kematian Harry. Namun... begitu mereka melihat Hagrid keluar dari Hutan Terlarang bersama sekelompok besar Death Eater berikut Voldemort, barulah terdengar jerit tidak percaya saat para pejuang memandang sosok Harry yang ada di dalam gendongan Hagrid. Diam, tak bergerak.

"TIDAK!!!" McGonagall menjerit pilu.

Para Death Eater tertawa terbahak-bahak, menghentakkan kaki mereka, merasa sudah menang.

"Harry!! Tidak!!" tangis dari teman-temannya juga para guru terdengar menyayat hati.

Draco... bergeming bagai pahatan batu mati. Matanya terpancang pada sosok pemuda yang sangat dia cintai itu. Otaknya tak mau menerima fakta kalau yang ada di sana sungguh adalah Harry. Tidak!! Bukan!! Ini pasti hanya mimpi... hanya mimpi... Narcissa memeluk putra semata wayangnya dan menangis tersedu. Lucius pun tak berkata. Wajah pucatnya mengisyaratkan duka yang luar biasa.

Severus berdiri diam. Mata hitamnya memandang tubuh Harry di kedua lengan Hagrid yang menangis sesenggukkan. Batinnya teriris. Apakah dia sudah gagal? Apa dia memang tak bisa untuk menepati janjinya pada dirinya sendiri untuk selalu melindungi Harry? Apa memang semua sudah terlambat? Darah yang mengalir dari kepalan tangannya menjadi satu-satunya penanda emosi yang sedang berkecamuk dalam diri pria itu.

"Kau lihat, Dumbledore.... Pahlawan kecilmu sudah mati. Pengecut ini mati karena ingin menyelamatkan dirinya sendiri. Dan sekarang... Aku—adalah pemenangnya," kata Voldemort dengan nada bengis, "menyerah dan tunduklah padaku!!"

Dumbledore tak gentar karenanya, "Harry... tidak akan pernah meninggalkan teman-temannya. Harry... bukan seorang pengecut," kata Dumbledore tenang, "mungkin—dia sudah pergi, tapi tekad dan keberaniannya akan tetap tinggal bersama kami, Tom."

Mata Voldemort berkilat marah mendengar nama lamanya disebutkan oleh Dumbledore, "kau tidak akan bisa menang dariku. Tidak akan pernah!!!"

Saat itu, tanpa diduga oleh siapapun, mendadak Neville menerjang maju, mengacungkan tongkatnya pada Voldemort. Dalam waktu kurang dari sedetik, tubuh Neville terpental kebelakang dan tongkatnya terlepas, jatuh jauh dari tubuhnya.

"Anak bodoh!!" desis Voldemort, "kau pikir bisa melawanku, Lord Voldemort ini?"

Tawa keji para Death Eater menggema di halaman luas itu. Salah satu dari mereka siap menyerang Neville, namun Severus bergerak cepat dan melindungi Neville dengan mantra protego. Lalu dia pun maju dan berdiri di sebelah Dumbledore.

"_Well well_... lihat siapa yang ada di sini," mata merah Voldemort menatap Severus tajam. Nagini, ular sihir kesayangannya, mendesis dan memandang Severus sama seperti tuannya, "Severus. Kenapa aku tidak terkejut melihatmu ada di sisi yang bersebrangan denganku? Harusnya aku tahu ini sejak dulu."

"Tapi kau tidak pernah tahu," kata Severus.

Saat itu serentak tongkat para Death Eater terarah pada Severus.

"Tenanglah, para abdi setiaku," kata Voldemort sambil mengangkat sebelah tangannya sebagai tanda untuk para pengikutnya, "kita akan menikmati pesta ini perlahan-lahan," katanya. Lalu tanpa berpaling, dia bicara pada Hagrid, "turunkan dia, Hagrid!! Letakkan dia di tanah, di kakiku. Tempat yang pantas untuknya."

Saat melihat Hagrid, dengan tubuh yang gemetaran karena tangis, membaringkan Harry di tanah, Draco nyaris saja melakukan kebodohan yang sama seperti Neville. Tapi Lucius menahan lengan putranya itu.

"Kalian sudah kalah," kata Voldemort lagi.

"KAMI BELUM KALAH DAN KAMI TIDAK AKAN KALAH!!" seru Ron, dan dengan itu para pembela Hogwarts pun berteriak-teriak mendukung. Tongkat-tongkat yang tadinya tertunduk, kini siaga kembali.

"Kau lihat, Tom," kata Dumbledore, "kami tidak akan menyerahkan Hogwarts padamu."

Sebuah letusan muncul dari tongkat Voldemort, menjadi aba-aba bagi para Death Eater untuk mulai menyerang. Dan sekali lagi... pertempuranpun dimulai.

.

Draco merasakan lengan kirinya semakin nyeri. Memang tadi tulangnya yang patah sudah disembuhkan oleh Madam Pomfrey, tapi sepertinya Madam Pomfrey bilang kalau dia belum boleh menggerakkannya dengan sembarangan. Dan Draco—sudah melanggar nasehat itu dengan sempurna.

"CRUCIO!!!"

Tubuh Draco terbanting ke tanah dan rasa sakit menjalar keseluruh tubuhnya. Hanya teriakan yang mampu dia keluarkan untuk mengatasi siksaan itu. Namun sebentar kemudian, semua rasa sakit menghilang.

"KAU TIDAK AKAN MENYENTUH ANAKKU!!!" terdengar suara Narcissa.

"Mum..." Draco berdiri terhuyung, lalu membantu ibunya melumpuhkan Death Eater yang tadi menyerangnya. Setelah itu, diantara ratusan orang yang saling beradu mantra, Draco bisa melihat Voldemort dan Dumbledore bertarung satu lawan satu. Dan saat mata Draco beralih, dia terkejut... Harry... tubuh Harry yang sedari tadi terbaring di rumput kini tak lagi ada di sana. Di mana dia? Seperti orang gila, Draco mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh penjuru medan perang itu. Di mana Harry?

Karena terlalu sibuk mencari, Draco sampai tak sempat memperhatikan sekelilingnya. Saat dia sadar, Draco melihat sosok besar Nagini yang membuka mulutnya lebar dan memamerkan deretan taringnya yang berbisa. Refleks yang bisa dilakukan Draco hanyalah menyilangkan kedua tangan di depan wajahnya. Semua terjadi begitu cepat,Draco sudah siap merasakan sakit kalau taring itu menembus tubuhnya, tapi—tak terasa apa-apa.

Detik berikutnya Draco mendengar suara sesuatu yang tertebas dan lengannya dihujani cairan amis... darah!! Draco pun membuka matanya dan dia terkejut melihat kepala nagini terpenggal, melayang beberapa kaki di udala dan kemudian berguling di tanah. Tubuh ular itu menggelepar-gelepar lalu tumbang tak bergerak lagi. Kejadian itu membuat medan laga mendadak sunyi senyap untuk beberapa detik. Lalu tampak sosok Fawkes yang terbang sambil membawa topi seleksi di kakinya. Draco sempat melihat ada senyum di bibir Dumbledore. Kenapa?

Kemudian dari mulut Voldemort yang terbuka, terdengarlah jeritan penuh amarah yang membuat udara bergetar. Penyihir hitam itu pun melancarkan kutukan membabi-buta pada siapa pun yang berada di dekatnya.

"KELUAR KAU YANG MEMBUNUH ULARKU!!" teriak Voldemort entah pada siapa.

Merasakan kemarahan tuan mereka, para Death Eater serempak mundur beberapa langkah kebelakang. Tak mau jadi sasaran 'kutukan nyasar' dari tongkat tuan mereka.

Lalu—di tengah keheningan yang mencekam itu, dari ketiadaan, muncullah Harry yang menyibakkan sesuatu semacam jubah kasat mata dan dia menggenggam sebuah pedang yang ternoda oleh darah.

"Aku—yang telah membunuh Horcrux terakhirmu, Voldemort," kata Harry.

Kemunculan Harry yang begitu tiba-tiba itu jelas saja langsung disambut oleh teriakan dan seruan yang membahana. Sorak sorai atas kembalinya Harry sungguh terdengar melegakan di telinga Draco... itu tandanya bahwa dia tidak sedang bermimpi. Harry... Harry ada di sini. Hidup. Berdiri dengan begitu gagah di hadapannya.

"KAU!! HARUSNYA KAU SUDAH MATI!!!" raung Voldemort murka.

"Tapi aku ada di sini... Dan aku hidup," kata Harry tenang.

Entah kenapa, Draco merasa kalau ada yang berbeda dari Harry. Ada semacam kekuatan yang tak kasat mata yang membawa kehangatan di sekeliling pemuda bermata hijau jernih itu.

Saat itu, tak tahu kenapa, mendadak kedua belah pihak sama-sama memisahkan diri, membentuk lingkaran besar di sekeliling Harry dan Voldemort. Mereka semua tahu... setelah ini bukan lagi peran mereka, penyelesaiannya akan ada di tangan dua penyihir berbeda generasi itu.

"Rencanamu tak akan berhasil, Voldemort. Semua Horcrux milikmu sudah dihancurkan," kata Harry, "kau tak lebih dari manusia biasa. Sama sepertiku dan semua yang ada di sini."

Voldemort mengarahkan tongkatnya pada Harry, "jangan samakan aku seperti kalian, orang-orang rendah. Aku—adalah Lord Voldemort, aku yang akan menguasai dunia ini."

Tanpa ragu, Harry juga menyiagakan tongkatnya, "orang tanpa cinta sepertimu tidak akan pernah bisa menguasai dunia ini. Kau menolak kematian, sama artinya kau menyangkal kehidupanmu sendiri. Kau menolak cinta, yang membuat keberadaanmu menjadi tiada arti.

Suara tawa mengejek berdesis dari mulut Voldemort, "cinta... cinta... cinta. Pikiranmu sudah diracuni si tua Dumbledore itu rupanya, Mr Potter. Sayang sekali."

"Profesor Dumbledore... mengajarkan padaku apa yang dimaksud dengan cinta. Bukan sekedar rasa atau kata. Cinta—adalah hal yang mengikatmu pada kehidupan. Hal yang membuatmu tetap abadi, dalah hati orang-orang yang berharga bagimu," Harry bergeser ke samping, mengimbangi gerakan Voldemort, "kau yang tak mengenal cinta, tak akan pernah menjadi abadi, meski hanya sebagai kenangan."

Keduanya bergerak memutar, diam. Masing-masing saling mencari kesempatan untuk menyerang. Lalu bersamaan, kedua tongkat dengan inti yang sama itu pun saling teracung, siap mengakhiri semua ini.

"AVADA KEDAVRA!!"

"EXPELLIARMUS!!"

Letusan seperti meriam dan lidah api keemasan yang berkobar diantara mereka, persis di tengah lingkaran yang mereka tapaki, menandai tempat kedua mantra itu bertabrakan. Harry melihat semburan cahaya hijau, Voldemort bertemu mantranya sendiri, tongkat penyihir hitam itu terbang tinggi, gelap dilatarbelakangi matahari yang mengintip dari ufuk timur, berputar di angkasa seperti kepala Nagini tadi.

Tak ada yang bergerak, tak ada suara, semua mata terpancang pada sosok Voldemort yang jatuh terjengkang, lengannya merentang, mata merahnya terbalik ke atas. Tom Riddle menghantam lantai seperti nasib orang biasa. Diam... tak lagi bergerak.

Sedetik kesenyapan yang gemetar, shock atas kejadian itu menggantung; dan detik berikutnya kegemparan pecah di sekeliling Harry ketika teriakan dan sorakan dan raungan para penonton membela udara.

Melihat pemimpin mereka telah kalah, para Death Eater langsung berlarian tunggang langgang. Dengan kesigaan prajurit terlatih, barisan Auror pun mengejar dan menangkap sebagian besar Death Eater yang sosok hitamnya kini pudar dalam kilau keemasan cahaya matahari pagi.

Gegap gempita kemenangan membahana di langit Hogwarts. Fawkes terbang berputar dan mendarat di lengan Harry, mengusapkan kepalanya di wajah pemuda itu, lalu kembali terbang tinggi. Dalam sekejap tubuh Harry hilang dalam kerumunan orang yang berusaha menyentuhnya, meski hanya sekedar menepuk pundak pemuda itu. Anak Laki-Laki yang Bertahan Hidup... Anak Laki-Laki yang Menang.

Bisa dipastikan kalau Draco lah orang pertama yang memeluk Harry. tak peduli pada nyeri di sekujur tubuhnya. Dia merasa sangat lega bisa merasakan kehangatan Harry dalam pelukannya. Mimpi buruk ini... sudah berakhir.

.

#

.

Meski perang sudah usai, tak lantas pekerjaan selesai. Sebagian besar Death Eater banyak yang tertangkap dan sudah dibawa ke Kementrian Sihir untuk menunggu sidang Wizengamot. Sementara yang bertahan di Hogwarts memindahkan jenazah-jenazah korban jiwa yang tak berhasil bertahan dari ganasnya perang ini. Jenazah para pejuang dijajarkan di Aula Besar untuk mendapatkan penghormatan terakhir mereka, sementara mayat Voldemort dan Death Eater tergeletak di luar. Tak ada yang mengurus. Semua diserahkan pada Dumbledore untuk mengambil keputusan.

Saat itu Harry, setelah berjanji akan menceritakan semua pada teman-teman Dumbledore's Army-nya, mengikuti dun ke ruang kepala sekolah dimana dia bisa bicara dengan leluasa dengan keluarganya. Severus, Draco, Lucius, Narcissa, Sirius dan Remus, juga Dumbledore sendiri.

"Jadi... bisa kau jelaskan kenapa kau mendadak hilang, muncul dengan pura-pura mati lalu mengalahkan Voldemort sendiri?" tanya Sirius tak sabar dan mengeluarkan semua pertanyaan yang ingin ditanyakan oleh yang lain.

Harry nyengir, "semua adalah rencana Profesor Dumbledore," kata Harry yang membuat semua di ruangan itu memandang sang kepala sekolah, "sehari sebelum perang, Profesor Dumbledore memanggilku dan mengatakan rencana ini," Harry mengeluarkan sebuah batu dan ditangannya ada sebuah jubah yang berpedar keperakan, "ini..."

"Jubah Gaib milik James," ujar Sirius, "Merlin!! Jangan bilang kalau itu memang Jubah Gaib yang dimilik oleh James dulu."

Dumbledore mengangguk, "ya, Sirius. Itu jubah yang sama dengan yang dimiliki oleh James Potter semasa dia sekolah dulu."

"Tapi... tapi aku pikir jubah itu hilang entah kemana saat Voldemort menyerang rumahnya," kata Sirius lagi.

"Aku sempat meminjamnya beberapa waktu sebelum penyerangan itu. Dan aku tak sempat untuk mengembalikannya," kata Dumbledore, "dan jubah itu pula yang telah membuat rencanaku sempurna."

"Lalu rencana apa yang kau buat sampai merahasiakannya kepada kami semua?" tanya Severus, ketara sekali kalau dia kesal.

Dumbledore mengerling pada Harry, menyuruh supaya pemuda itu bicara. Harry pun berdehem dan mulai menjelaskan rencana yang telah disusun oleh Voldemort.

"Aku... adalah sebuah Horcrux. Untuk menghancurkannya, aku harus mati. Itu inti dari 'misi'ku kali ini," kata Harry memulai penjelasan, "batu ini adalah Batu Kebangkitan."

Semua orang dalam ruangan itu –kecuali Dumbledore tentunya- menahan nafas.

"Tapi bukan berarti Batu ini bisa membangkitkan yang telah mati. Dengan batu ini... aku bertemu dengan Daddy James, juga Mum," kata Harry, tersenyum memandang batu itu, "aku menghilang karena aku masuk ke dalam Hutan Terlarang. Menuju tempat Voldemort berada. Saat itulah aku memakai kekuatan batu ini dan 'bicara' dengan 'penampakan' kedua orang tuaku. Mereka menemaniku hingga aku berhadapan dengan Voldemort." Harry senang tak ada yang menyela, lalu dia pun melanjutkan penjelasannya, "di sana... Voldemort berhasil membunuhku."

Lagi-lagi hanya keheningan yang menggema.

"Saat aku mati... Aku seperti terlempar ke sebuah dunia asing. Tak ada apapun, tak ada siapapun. Aku berjalan sendiri... jauh... sampai akhirnya aku bertemu dengan Daddy James dan Mum... Benar-benar mereka." suara Harry mengisyaratkan kerinduan yang amat sangat, "mereka berdua memelukku. Mengatakan kalau mereka bangga padaku. Lalu Daddy James bilang kalau ini belum saatnya aku ikut bersama mereka. Mum juga. Mereka menyuruhku kembali, karena tugasku belum selesai."

Harry menarik nafas sebelum melanjutkan kisahnya, "aku bingung. Jelas-jelas Profesor Dumbledore mengatakan kalau aku harus mati. Dan aku 'sudah' mati. Kenapa Daddy James dan Mum bilang kalau aku masih harus terus hidup? Tapi aku juga tahu kalau aku tak bisa meninggalkan kalian yang tengah bertempur begitu saja. Dan selaginya aku berpikir begitu, mendadak semuanya mulai menghilang. Dan saat aku sadar. Aku ada di dalam gendongan Hagrid yang menangis."

"Lalu... kau menghilang 'lagi' karena memakai jubah gaib saat pertempuran dimulai di halaman?" tanya Draco.

Harry mengangguk, "mengetahui kalau aku tak diperhatikan, aku menyelubungkan kembali jubah gaib ini yang aku kecilkan dengan mantra dan tersimpan rapi di saku celanaku. Lalu aku melihat Nagini menyerang beberapa orang. Saat itu topi seleksi jatuh ke hadapanku. Dari dalamnya, ada pedang itu," Harry memandang pedang di meja kerja Dumbledore, "Tanpa pikir dua kali, aku menarik pedang itu dari topi dan menebas kepala Nagini saat dia hendak menyerang Draco."

Saat itu Severus memandang Dumbledore, segala macam perasaan berkecamuk di benaknya, "jadi kau mengirim Harry ke kematian karena yakin dia akan kembali, begitu?"

Dumbledore tersenyum, "aku yakin Harry pasti akan kembali. Horcrux akan hancur, tapi Harry akan tetap hidup. Bertentangan dengan apa yang aku yakini bahwa wadah Horcrux harus hancur demi membunuh serpihan jiwa di dalamnya, ternyata tekad Harry melebihi apa yang aku bayangkan. Dia telah melakukan lebih dari apa yang aku perkirakan."

.

Setelah pembicaraan di ruang kepala sekolah, kini giliran Harry bercerita pada teman-temannya dari Dumbledore's Army. Reaksi mereka semua lebih heboh dari pada reaksi orang-orang yang terlibat pembicaraan di kantor Dumbledore barusan. Dan setelah itu, para anggota muda Orde mengikuti upacara penghormatan bagi mereka yang gugur dalam peperangan... Ini akan jadi hari yang akan dicatat dalam sejarah dunia sihir.

.

.

#

.

.

Draco terbangun dari lelap tidurnya. Mengerjap beberapa kali, dia mendapati kalau hari sudah lumayan gelap. Pastilah sudah hampir malam. Draco lalu memandang Harry yang pulas di sebelahnya. Wajah yang damai. Pastinya tak akan ada lagi mimpi buruk yang akan menghantui tidurnya. Senyum muncul di wajah Draco, lalu dia merendahkan kepalanya dan mengecup ringan bibir Harry. perlahan Draco turun dari tempat tidur, berusaha tak membangunkan Harry. Dia pasti butuh lebih banyak istirahat dari siapapun.

Selesai mandi dan berpakaian dengan layak, Draco keluar dari kamar di tempat tinggalnya bersama Blaise dan Theo. Belum ada tanda ada orang yang bangun. Semua pasti kelelahan. Kastil di sore ini sama sepinya seperti kastil pada pagi hari. Namun sunyi ini menenangkan, terasa nyaman.

Draco berjalan menyusuri koridor menuju ke Aula Besar. Sisa-sisa puing pertempuran masih sedikit berserakan, tapi sebagian sudah dibersihkan bersama-sama sepanjang siang tadi. Mengingat kengerian perang yang berlangsung malam kemarin lumayan membuat bulu kuduk Draco merinding. Tapi fakta kalau saat ini dunia sihir telah aman dari penyihir gila bernama Voldemort, gelombang kehangatan kembali menyapa tubuhnya.

"Sudah bangun, Draco? ku pikir kau akan tidur sampai malam."

Draco berbalik dan mendapati Sirius tak jauh di belakangnya, "hanya tiba-tiba terbangun. Kau sendiri?"

Sirius menyusul Draco dan berjalan di sebelah pemuda pirang itu, "sudah tak begitu mengantuk. Lagipula—sayang kalau jam-jam sepi begini dilewatkan begitu saja. Dulu waktu sekolah aku juga sering keluar asrama pagi-pagi sekali."

Mereka diam sampai tiba di depan Aula Besar yang kini kosong melompong. Tak ada lilin-lilin yang melayang atau bangku-bangku panjang. Hanya sebuah ruangan luas yang hampa.

"Bagaimana dengan Harry?" tanya Sirius akhirnya.

"Tidurnya pulas sekali. Jadi aku biarkan saja."

Mereka lanjut jalan ke halaman, memandang suasana yang sama sekali tak berubah, hanya sedikit janggal dengan lubang dan bekas terbakar di beberapa tempat.

"Benar-benar sudah berakhir... rasanya yang semalam itu seperti mimpi saja," Sirius memandang semburat jingga di kejauhan.

"Yeah—mimpi buruk sudah selesai. Tapi ku rasa setelah ini kegemparan masih akan berlanjut. Harry sejak tadi sudah sibuk berpikir mau sembunyi dimana supaya jejaknya tidak terlacak oleh para pencari berita."

Sirius tertawa, "anak itu memang punya bakat untuk menarik perhatian orang, persisi James."

Draco memandang Sirius saat itu, "memang Harry segitu miripnya ya dengan James? Remus juga selalu bilang begitu."

Sirius mengangguk, "yeah—dia benar-benar seperti James kecil. Hanya saja tingkahnya lebih terkontrol daripada si Prongs. Mungkin sifatnya yang itu menurun dari Lily."

"Terkontrol apanya? Kalau sudah niat, mungkin dia bisa jauh lebih kacau dari si kembar Weasley itu."

Mereka berdua pun mengobrol santai sampai akhirnya satu per satu penghuni kastil itu terbangun dari tidur nyenyak mereka. Kemudian semua berkumpul di Aula Besar. Entah siapa yang menyihir, di Hall itu telah muncul kursi dan meja seperti biasanya dan penerangan obor yang sekaligus menjadi penghangat ruangan.

"Draco!! Ku cari kemana-mana ternyata kau bersama Sirius," Harry menghampiri Draco dan Sirius yang baru masuk ke Aula Besar, "dari mana kalian?"

"Hanya mengobrol sambil jalan-jalan," jawab Sirius, "salah sendiri kau tidur terus," Sirius mengacak rambut Harry lalu dia pun berlalu menghampiri Remus yang sedang duduk bersama anggota keluarga Weasley.

Draco sendiri lalu mengikuti Harry duduk di meja yang berisi anak-anak Dumbledore's Army yang terlibat dalam perang. Beberapa menjadi korban tewas yang menyisakan duka. Tapi mereka tahu duka berkepanjangan pun tidak akan membawa kebaikan apapun, jadi mereka mencoba untuk menerima semua kehilangan itu.

"Bagaimana tanganmu, Draco?" tanya Theo.

"Sudah baikan. Lumayan nyeri tapi—aku tidak mau diomeli lagi oleh Madam Pomfrey, jadi cukuplah dengan perawatan dari Mum."

"Tapi tetap saja kena omel Aunt Cissy," kata Harry.

Semua pun tertawa mendengar itu. Tak lama, di meja-meja muncul makanan yang lezat dan piring yang tertatap sesuai jumlah orang yang ada di Aula Besar itu.

"Tak ku sangka peri rumah masih bekerja," kata Hermione takjub, "ku pikir mereka lari entah kemana karena perang."

"Tidak ada dalam sejarah seorang peri rumah lari meninggalkan majikannya," kata Ron yang dengan suka cita mengisi piringnya dengan berbagai macam hidangan. Dia tidak sungkan, toh yang lain juga dengan cepat mengosongkan piring-piring saji dan memindahkan isinya ke piring mereka.

Saat makan, Draco tak melihat Dumbledore, Severus dan kedua orang tuanya. Mr dan Mrs weas juga tak ada. Berikut beberapa guru yang tak tampak hadir di Aula Besar seperti Profesor McGonagall, Profesor Flitwick dan Profesor Sprout. Mungkin mereka pergi ke Kementrian untuk mengurus masalah yang pasti muncul setelah perang. Tak mau membebani otaknya, Draco pun mencoba menikmati makanan di piringnya.

Setelah makan malam yang lebih awal itu, mendadak sebagian besar Auror meninggalkan Hogwarts dan menyisakan hanya beberapa personil saja. yang tersisa langsung kembali ke pos-pos jaga untuk mengantisipasi serangan dari Death Eater yang tersisa. Tapi karena yakin bisa mengatasinya, para Auror senior itu menolak halus bantuan yang ditawarkan oleh anggota Dumbledore's Army. Meski kemampuan mereka sudah diakui, tapi tetap saja mereka tidak menerima tempaan latihan fisik dan mental. Jadi acara para anggota Dumbledore's Army hari ini adalah... istirahat.

.

"Menyebalkan sekali mereka melarang kita ikut berjaga," kata Harry kesal saat dia dan Draco 'menyepi' di tempat Severus.

"Sudahlah... lagipula kita tidak akan sanggup," kata Draco, menghempaskan tubuhnya di sofa yang empuk. Dia merangkul pundak Harry yang duduk di sebelahnya, "tekanan setelah perang justru terasa dua kali lebih berat. Mental kita tidak akan kuat kalau harus waspada dua puluh empat jam."

Harry bersandar pada Draco, "... benar juga. bisa-bisa kita malah jadi beban."

Dengan satu lambaian malas dari tongkat Hawthorn, Draco menyalakan perapian yang langsung menghangatkan ruangan bawah tanah itu. merasakan Harry makin menyamankan diri bersandar padanya, Draco pun memandang wajah pemuda yang memejamkan matanya itu,

"Kau masih mengantuk? Tidurlah di atas!" kata Draco.

Harry menggeleng, "aku masih mau di sini. Sebentar lagi."

Hanya ingin Harry merasa nyaman, Draco mengusap-usap rambut hitam Harry dengan lembut. Tak lama, Draco merasa kalau Harry sudah terlelap, maka dia pun bergerak sepelan mungkin dan membaringkan Harry di sofa. Malas rasanya beranjak ke kamar, lagi pula di sini hangat.

Draco duduk di permadani dan menyandarkan kepalanya di sisi sofa. Baru sedetik dia memejamkan mata, Draco sudah terlena dalam mimpi yang luar biasa indah...

.

Narcissa tak henti tersenyum saat dia menyelimuti Draco dan juga Harry yang tidurnya pulas sekali sampai tidak sadar kalau mereka sudah kembali, "mereka berdu aini manis sekali. Aku tidak pernah lihat Draco tidur senyenyak ini, padahal posisinya sama sekali tidak terlihat nyaman."

Lucius tak berkomentar apa-apa. Begitu juga dengan Severus. Itu membuat Narcissa agak sedikit kesal.

"Ada apa dengan kalian berdua? Kalian tidak senang melihat mereka bahagia?" tanya wanita berambut pirang panjang itu.

"Bukan begitu, Narcissa. Hanya saja..." Lucius berhenti bicara sebentar, memandang dua pemuda yang sepertinya tidak akan bangun meski ada yang berteriak-teriak di dekat mereka.

"'Hanya saja' apa, Lucius?" Narcissa memandang suaminya itu.

"... Hanya saja mereka semakin lama semakin 'berani'. Maksudku... kebanyakan orang dengan status seperti mereka cenderung menutup diri dari orang lain. Tapi sepertinya tidak dengan mereka berdua."

Severus mengangguk setuju, "hubungan dengan teman-teman mereka pun sepertinya tidak mengalami masalah."

Narcissa tersenyum lagi, "well—pikiran anak muda jaman sekarang memang lebih terbuka dari pada masa kita dulu. Dan bukankah itu bagus, mereka punya teman-teman yang menerima mereka apa adanya. Itu hal terpenting bagi usia mereka saat ini," Narcissa membungkuk untuk mencium kening kedua pemuda itu.

"Sepertinya mulai besok kau harus memasang mantra penyamaran untuk Harry, Severus," kata Lucius, membenahi jubahnya, "dia pasti jadi selebritis dunia sihir lagi."

Severus menghela nafas, "ku rasa Harry lebih memilih menukar semua emas miliknya di Gringotts dengan kebebasan. Dia bukan tipe yang nyaman dengan keramaian, apalagi keramaian yang berpusat pada dirinya."

Mendengar itu Narcissa tertawa pelan, "mirp denganmu yang selalu saja memilih berdiri di balik bayangan," katanya, "ku rasa ini sudah terlalu larut untuk berbincang. Sebaiknya kita istirahat."

"Kau benar. Baru kali ini aku sadar kalau aku butuh tidur," kata Severus, "kalian masih akan disini kan?"

Lucius mengangguk, "Dumbledore meminta kami bersiaga di Hogwarts sampai keadaan benar-benar kembali terkontrol. Lagi pula dengan penutupan sekolah seama sebulan untuk menyelesaikan masalah-masalah setelah perang membuat pasukan Auror sibuk mengawasi pergerakan sisa-sisa Death Eater dan juga werewolf yang ada di pihak Voldemort."

"Selain itu Hogwarts juga pasti butuh tenaga ekstra untuk perbaikan kastil. Lagipula bisa tinggal di Hogwarts lagi seperti masa sekolah dulu jadi kesempatan untuk bernostalgia juga," Narcissa mengapit lengan suaminya. Benar-benar seperti pasangan yang baru saja menikah, "nah, selamat tidur, Severus. Sampai besok." Dan dua Malfoy senior itu pun berlalu dari tempat tinggal Severus.

Severus menutup pintu depan lalu menjentikkan tongkat sihirnya agar api di perapian tidak padam sebelum pagi datang. Setelah sejenak memandang dua pemuda yang lelap tanpa gangguan itu, Severus pun beranjak menuju ke kamar tidurnya. Malam ini... dia akan tidur sampai puas.

.

#

.

Seminggu setelah perang usai, seperti perkiraan, Harry menjadi sasaran pemburu berita. Entah sudah berapa ratus surat yang datang padanya menanyakan kesediaannya untuk diwawancara. Harry yang jelas menolak semua tambahan ketenaran itu, langsung menolak semuanya mentah-mentah. Dan akhirnya—Hogwarts memang menjadi tempat berlindung yang paling aman. Para wartawan tak bisa masuk dalam kompleks sekolah yang masih dijaga ketat itu. Termasuk si Skeeter yang terkenal lihai dalam mendapatkan berita terbaru.

Tapi dari semuanya, yang paling membuat Harry senang adalah... sekarang statusnya sebagai anak Severus Snape sudah diumumkan secara resmi. Mereka tidak perlu sembunyi-sembunyi lagi. Harry sampai terbahak-bahak melihat reaksi teman-temannya di Dumbledore's Army yang baru tahu tentang fakta ini. Dan mulai sekarang, Harry bebas memanggil 'Dad' pada Severus, meski tetap harus memanggil 'Sir' di dalam kelas dan di hari sekolah. Sekarang dia sudah resmi bernama Harry James Potter-Snape. Harry Snape untuk singkatnya. Itulah hal yang benar-benar membuat moodnya berada di titik tertinggi.

"Ahh... tenang sekali di atas sini..." Harry menikmati hembusan angin di menara Astronomi. Dia dan Draco mengungsi ke menara tertinggi itu setelah selesai bantu-bantu membereskan puing yang berserakan di seluruh penjuru Hogwarts.

"Sedikit ketenangan memang dibutuhkan setelah kehebohan barusan," kata Draco, duduk bersandar di dinding batu, "memikirkan kalau setelah libur sebulan ini O.W.L akan tetap dilaksanakan, entah bagaimana jadi tidak bersemangat sekolah."

Harry nyengir, "Hermione pasti senang sekali karena ujian tidak dibatalkan. Aku yakin sekarang dia ada di perpustakaan untuk belajar."

Draco memutar bola matanya, "dia itu memang paling aneh. Dimana-mana yang namanya murid pasti senang kalau ujian dibatalkan, dia malah bereaksi sebaliknya."

Angin sore itu berhembus kencang sekali. Saat itu Harry melihat jauh di bawah sana, murid-murid yang tetap tinggal untuk membantu perbaikan Hogwarts sedang asik bermain entah apa. Sepertinya heboh sekali. Si kembar Weasley juga sudah memulai produksi karya-karya baru mereka. meski kini George kehilangan sebelah telinganya, ternyata kekonyolan mereka tidak berhenti, malah rasanya semakin menjadi.

"Kau mau berdiri di sana sampai kapan?"

Harry memandang Draco yang kini mengulurkan tangan padanya, "apa?"

"Kemarilah!"

Menghela nafas, Harry pun beralih dari tempatnya berdiri sedari tadi dan duduk berdekatan dengan Draco. Kalau sudah begini, rasanya arus waktu berhenti mendadak dan berbelok tanpa melewati mereka. Harry bersandar di pundak Draco dan membiarkan tangannya digenggam dengan erat oleh pemuda berambut pirang itu.

Draco memandang cincinnya yang masih melingkar di jari Harry, "... kau tahu makna cincin ini, Harry?"

"... Memang apa maknanya?" Harry memandang jemari Draco yang menyentuh lembut kulit telapak tangannya.

"Dalam tradisi keluarga Malfoy... jika memberikan cincin pada seseorang, artinya... _well_—" Draco tampak salah tingkah.

Melihat rona merah yang ketara di wajah Draco, mendadak Harry mengerti apa yang akan dikatakan Draco selanjutnya, "kau serius?" serunya kaget, "m-maksudku kita belum lagi tujuh belas tahun, kan?"

Draco memandang hijaunya mata Harry yang bersinar itu, "aku juga tidak bermaksud sekarang, Harry!! Aku hanya... aku hanya mau memastikan kalau kau... umm... bersedia."

Keduanya saling berpandangan, tak tahu harus bicara apa. Harry hanya bisa diam saat Draco mengecup punggung tangannya lalu kembali memandangnya. Memandang dengan sorot mata yang sangat disukai Harry. Penuh keyakinan dan begitu lembut. Pandangan yang selalu sukses membuat Harry melayang.

"_Kiss me..."_ bisik Harry lirih.

Draco tersenyum, lalu dia pun meraih sisi wajah pemuda itu dan memberinya sebuah ciuman yang meluluh lantakkan alam sadar Harry. Lengan Draco memeluk pinggang Harry dengan begitu posesif, Harry sendiri melingkarkan kedua tangannya di leher Draco. menikmati sentuhan itu seutuhnya. Harry mengerang saat Draco memperdalam sentuhan itu, tapi dia tak menolak. Tubuhnya, seperti biasa, selalu menginginkan lebih...

"Jadi—jawabanmu?" bisik Draco pada Harry yang menyandarkan kepala di pundaknya.

"_... I do..."_

Draco tersenyum dan memeluk Harry erat, "jadi aku hanya tinggal menunggu dua tahun lagi."

Setengah mati menyembunyikan wajahnya yang pasti memerah, Harry membenamkan wajahnya di leher Draco. _"Well... ini mungkin acara lamaran yang paling aneh yang pernah terjadi,"_ pikir Harry. Tapi toh setelah itu senyum terkembang di wajahnya... Kalau dengan Draco, Harry selalu merasa dia bisa melakukan apapun. Meski mungkin itu adalah hal yang terasa mustahil.

oxoxoxo

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

**To Be Continue**

oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

oxoxoxo

UKYAAAA!!! One Last Chap to the end!!! Chap depan adalah chap terakhir, Jadi—jangan lupa untuk ripiu, yaaaa^^ *ngetik chap terakhir*


	28. Chapter 28

Here We Are

Disclaimer : J.K Rowling

Rate : M

Genre : Friendship / Family

oxoxoxo

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

**E N J O Y**

oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

oxoxoxo

Hujan deras membasahi bumi semenjak pagi, hingga sore ini belum ada tanda kalau hujan akan berhenti. Langkah sepasang kaki cepat menyusuri jalan setapak membelah taman indah di sebuah manor yang mewah. Titik-titik air hujan yang membasahi sekujur tubuhnya kini menggenang di lantai marmer putih di teras depan manor itu. Jubahnya basah kuyub dia lepas dan sosok jangkung itu pun membuka pintu kayu rumahnya.

"I'm home!!" seruan Draco menggema di lobby depan manor itu, dan karena tak ada yang menjawab, pastilah tak ada orang di ruangan dekat pintu utama. Draco menyibak poninya yang menutupi separuh wajahnya. Lalu dia menggantungkan jubah basahnya di tempat yang sudah disediakan di dekat pintu.

Lalu dia pun menuju ke kamarnya yang ada di sisi selatan manor itu. Di dalam kamar pun kosong, membuat Draco heran. Kemana Harry? Biasanya sore seperti ini selalu dihabiskan si kacamata itu untuk membaca buku atau sekedar bersantai di kamar. Tapi hari ini... Harry tak melakukan kebiasaannya di hari hujan. Malas berpikir, Draco lalu menuju ke kamar mandi untuk berbilas. Badannya terasa dingin dan sakit karena terkena terpaan air hujan yang luar biasa lebat di luar sana.

Setelah menyamankan diri di bawah siraman air panas di shower, Draco mengambil piyama handuknya dan kembali ke kamar, ternyata Harry sudah ada di sana.

"Baru pulang, Draco?" tanya Harry yang membawa beberapa buku tebal di tangannya.

"Dari mana?" tanya Draco sambil mengeringkan rambut pirangnya yang kini sudah memanjang melewati pundaknya. Membuatnya jadi duplikat Lucius, sang ayah, dengan sempurna.

"Perpustakaan. Tadi kiriman buku dari Hermione baru saja datang, padahal aku cuma pesan dua, tapi dia memberiku hampir sepuluh judul buku. Sampai butuh dua burung hantu untuk mengantarnya," kata Harry sambil meletakkan buku-buku itu di meja kecil dekat tempat tidur, "oh iya, Mum bilang dia akan pergi bersama Father untuk makan malam di luar. Katanya sih, ini hari peringatan pernikahan mereka."

Draco hanya berkomentar 'hmm' singkat, lalu dia pun berganti pakaian. Sementara Harry membaca di dekat jendela besar menuju balkon, Draco merebahkan diri di tempat tidur king size di kamar itu.

Tak terasa tiga tahun sudah berlalu sejak mereka lulus dari Hogwarts. Dan semenjak lulus, Harry pun tinggal di Malfoy Manor sebagai anggota keluarga Malfoy yang baru. Severus juga akhirnya tinggal di manor itu atas 'ajakan' Narcissa. Sekarang rumah Severus di Spinner's End benar-benar jadi rumah persinggahan saja. meski begitu, jadwal bersih-bersih setiap musim panas masih rutin dilakukan supaya rumah itu tetap terawat.

Severus sendiri masih mengajar di Hogwarts, membuat Harry sempat senewen di tahun pertamanya lulus karena dia tidak bisa lagi sering-sering bertemu dengan ayah kebanggaannya itu. Tapi sekarang Harry sudah santai saja karena dia juga punya pekerjaan lain. Ya—sekarang, hampir separuh dari anggota Dumbledore's Army telah diterima sebagai Auror muda di Kementrisn. Mereka lulus dengan sangat memuaskan dan telah beberapa kali terjun langsung dalam menangani kasus yang masuk ke Kementrian. Harry, sebagai pahlawan perang dan ditambah dengan kemampuannya yang memang tinggi, mempunyai prospek cerah untuk segera naik jabatan menjadi salah satu jajaran Elite Auror.

"Oh iya, Draco. Mum tadi membuatkanmu _pumpkin pudding_."

Baru saja Draco hendak protes, Harry sudah bicara lagi.

"Katanya kali ini kau tenang saja. Mum sudah belajar private dengan Mrs Weasley sejak minggu kemarin, jadi rasanya pasti enak."

Draco memutar bola matanya, "Mum itu... kalau disuruh buat _main dishes_ pasti enak rasanya, tapi kalau sudah masuk pastry... aku rasa itu kelemahannya."

Harry tertawa, "jangan bilang begitu. Aku tadi sudah coba dan rasanya memang enak kok."

"Kau ini... kenapa jadi membela Mum, sih?"

"Aku tidak membela siapa-siapa. Hanya mengatakan kebenaran," Harry menutup buku yang baru dia baca beberapa halaman itu dan beranjak duduk di sebelah Draco, "kau sendiri yang suka meremehkan."

Draco tak berkata apa-apa. Dia menyentuh sisi wajah Harry, lalu merendahkan kepala pemuda itu untuk mengecup lembut bibirnya.

"Mumpung Mum juga Dad sedang tidak ada di rumah... bagaimana kalau...."

Mendengar itu, Harry langsung duduk tegak lagi, "tidak hari ini, Draco. Besok aku harus ke Kementrian pagi-pagi."

Draco berdecak kecewa, "menyebalkan. Kau ini sudah seperti Auror senior saja. sibuk sekali."

"Tuntutan tugas. Sebentar lagi kau juga bakal sama sibuknya seperti aku," kata Harry sambil merapikan rambut panjang Draco yang masih separuh basah, "rapikan dirimu. Kalau Father lihat penampilanmu yang berantakan begini, dia pasti ngomel."

"Kau ini benar-benar sudah jadi anaknya Mum, cerewet," Draco duduk lalu dia pun mengeringkan rambutnya dengan satu jentikan tongkatnya, "aku dengar mulai tahun ajaran depan, Neville akhirnya jadi guru Hermione menggantikan Profesor Sprout, ya?"

Harry mengangguk, "dia memang berbakat di Herbology. Jadi—tidak kaget juga sih dengar berita itu."

Draco menuju ke lemari pakaiannya dan mengenakan pakaian yang rapi, "tadi di Diagon Alley, aku lihat toko si kembar laris sekali. Tak disangka produk lelucon mereka malah banyak yang dipesan Kementrian sebagai 'senjata darurat'."

"Mereka itu sebenarnya jenius... sayang syaraf lelucon mereka kelewat aktif," Harry kembali duduk di kursi malasnya dan melanjutkan membaca buku.

Selesai berganti pakaian, Draco merapikan rambutnya, mengikat helai rambut pirang panjang itu dengan pita berwarna silver, "aku lapar. Ayo ke ruang makan!!"

"Ya ampun... belum lagi jam tujuh dan kau sudah mengeluh kelaparan," dengan terpaksa Harry menutup bukunya lagi.

"Salahkan Moody yang membuatku berkeliling nyaris separuh London," katanya, "yang jelas aku lapar."

Harry menghela nafas, "iya, iya, Tuan Muda. Kau benar-benar menjengkelkan kalau sedang lapar."

Dan keduanya pun menuju ke ruang makan yang ada di bagian utama manor itu. Rumah megah itu terasa kosong kalau cuma ada mereka berdua. Well—tidak sepenuhnya berdua sih. Ada beberapa peri rumah yang bekerja disini; tapi kan peri rumah selalu memilih untuk tidak terlihat, jadi... tetap aja terasa hanya berdua.

"Apa menu malam ini?" tanya Draco saat mereka menuruni tangga.

"Mum tadi menyuruh Dobby menyiapkan _masshed potato_ dan _bacon_. Beberapa sayur dan buah," kata Harry. Dia mengikuti langkah Draco masuk ke ruang makan. Draco menjentikkan jarinya dan dalam sekejab, meja itu dipenuhi makanan yang pas untuk dua orang.

Mereka berdua duduk dan mulai menyantap makanan lezat di piring mereka, "tentang undangan Ron dan Hermione, kau pasti bisa datang kan, Draco?" tanya Harry membuka pembicaraan.

"Tentu saja. aku tidak mau memberi kesempatan pada Hermione untuk menceramahiku."

"Akhirnya mereka menikah juga. Jadi ingat kacaunya lamaran Ron waktu natal di The Burrow kemarin."

Draco nyaris tersedak saat ingatannya memutar lagi adegan konyol dimana Ron tersandung dan menjatuhkan kue natal bertingkat empat karya Mrs Weasley saat dia akan berlutut dan menyerahkan cincin pada Hermione. Tapi meski belepotan kue dan krim, Hermione tetap menerima lamaran yang sama sekali tak bisa dibilang romantis dan diiringi oleh suara tawa semua orang di sana.

"Sama kacaunya dengan lamaranmu," kata Harry, terkekeh.

"Jangan samakan aku dengan Ron. Setidaknya aku tidak memakai kue dan krim sebagai topping di seluruh badanku," kata Draco.

"Keluarga Weasley makin heboh saja," Harry memainkan garpu dan pisau makannya, "Bill... tidak aku sangka malah menikah dengan Fleur. Percy menikah dengan Penelope. Sebentar lagi Hermione juga akan jadi bagian dari keluarga Weasley."

"Tapi mereka tidak akan tinggal di The Burrow, kan?" Draco meneruskan makannya.

Harry menggeleng, "mereka berencana menyewa sebuah flat di lingkungan muggle..." suara Harry makin pelan dan menghilang.

"... Kenapa mendadak diam?" Draco mellirik Harry, "jangan bilang kau ragu lagi untuk pindah dan tinggal berdua denganku."

"Bukannya begitu," kata Harry, "habisnya... kalau tinggal berdua saja... bakal lebih susah lagi bertemu dengan Dad."

"Sampai kapan kau mau jadi 'anak ayah'? Kau bukan anak sekolahan lagi, Harry. Lagipula kalau musim panas tiba kan kita juga bisa tinggal di manor ini lagi."

Harry tak berkata lagi. Pikirannya kembali pada rencananya dan Draco yang juga akan pindah ke sebuah flat di jantung kota London. Narcissa sebenarnya tidak setuju, tapi Lucius berkata lain. Ia bilang sudah waktunya Draco dan Harry menata hidup mereka sendiri, karena mereka sudah dewasa dan sudah masuk dalam komunitas pekerja. Bukan lagi remaja yang harus diawasi dua puluh empat jam sehari dalam seminggu.

"Tak usah cemas. Selama ada perapian, jarak seberapapun akan terasa dekat. Bisa apparate juga kan?" Draco menambah isi piringnya yang hampir kosong. Kehujanan seharian ditambah dengan misi membuntuti dan meringkus pelaku kriminal bersama Moody sungguh membuat perutnya kalaparan.

Setelah puas dengan menu utama, mereka berdua menikmati pumpkin pudding buatan Narcissa, dan ternyata... ini adalah pudding terenak yang pernah Narcissa buat. Setidaknya menurut Draco.

"Ku rasa Mum harus lebih sering ke The Burrow dan belajar membuat kue dari Mrs Weasley." Kata Draco, "ini enak sekali."

"Sudah ku bilang, kan," Harry mengambil pudding yang kedua, "em... kau sudah dapat kabar dari Blaise dan Theo?" tanya Harry.

"Belum ada," Draco juga mengambil lagi pumpkin pudding itu, "tapi ku rasa mereka pasti akan datang."

"Tapi kan mereka jauh di Italia."

"Kau itu lama-lama lupa ya kalau kau ini penyihir? Apa gunanya Portkey?"

Harry menggaruk kepalanya yang tak gatal, "iya juga ya... Blaise pasti bisa membuat portkey dengan mudah," lalu dia nyengir.

Selesai dengan makan malam yang sedikit mendahului jadwal itu, Draco meminta Dobby mengantarkan coklat panas juga sepiring biskuit untuk camilannya dan Harry di kamar. Peri rumah yang masih saja kelewat hyper itu menyanggupinya dengan segera.

"Tadi aku sudah lihat brosur-brosur yang kau bawa minggu lalu," kata Harry saat dia dan Draco kembali ke kamar mereka, "kau yakin mau tinggal di lingkungan muggle? M-maksudku... kau kan sama sekali tidak punya pengalaman hidup dengan alat-alat mug seperti kompor, listrik dan sebagainya."

Draco duduk di tempat tidur dan mengambil sebuah biskuit yang sudah disiapkan oleh Dobby, "ada Hermione. Dia pasti mau mengajari."

"Kau ini kalau sudah niat susah dibelokkan, ya?" Harry kembali duduk di kursi malasnya, melanjutkan bacaannya yang sedari tadi tertunda," dasar Malfoy..."

Draco tersenyum, "kau kan juga sudah menjadi bagian keluarga dan juga menyandang nama Malfoy," katanya. Lalu tertawa melihat wajah Harry yang merona merah.

Yeah... sejak tahun kemarin nama Harry sudah resmi tercantum di silsilah keluarga Malfoy sebagai pasangan Draco. Meski di dunia luar Harry masih memakai nama Harry Snape, tapi dia jelas sudah menjadi seorang Malfoy yang sah. Sejak saat itu pula Harry mulai memanggil Narcissa dengan panggilan Mum sementara Father untuk Lucius. Alasannya, kalau memanggil Dad, akan sama seperti panggilannya untuk Severus.

Itu pun sempat mendapat protes dari Sirius yang notabene adalah ayah baptis Harry. Dia tidak terima semua Father figure yang dimiliki Harry punya nama panggilan, sementara dia hanya dipanggil dengan nama saja. Harry menjelaskan dengan ringan kalau dia lebih menganggap Sirius seperti seorang kakak. Bagaimana tidak, tiap bersama Sirius, Harry jarang sekali melakukan atau membicarakan hal-hal serius. Isinya kebanyakan hanya tawa dan canda. Jadi—Sirius lebih mendekati sosok seorang kakak daripada seorang ayah. Meski usia Sirius sama seperti Severus, aura di sekeliling mereka sama sekali berbeda.

Dan mendengar penjelasan Harry, sepertinya Sirius cukup senang. Lebih lagi dia berkata kalau Harry menganggapnya seperti seorang kakak, artinya dia awet muda. Sirius tidak sadar kalau saat itu Severus memandang dingin padanya.

Tiga tahun belakangan ini hidup Draco dan Harry seperti sedang berada di puncak. Karir mereka menjanjikan, lalu semua juga berjalan dengan baik. Rasanya... kegembiraan yang bertubi-tubi seperti ini jadi terasa agak menakutkan. Tapi dinikmati saja, apa salahnya hidup senang selagi ada kesempatan?

"Kenapa kau malah melamun begitu?" tanya Harry melihat Draco yang tak juga menghabiskan biskuit yang dari tadi menempel di mulutnya, "kau pasti berpikir yang tidak-tidak, ya?"

Draco memandang Harry dengan tatapan sok terluka, "kau pikir isi otakku cuma tentang itu saja? Aku juga perlu memikirkan hal lain, kan?!"

"Habisnya... raut mukamu itu sama seperti Dad maupun Father. Tidak terbaca. Kan jadi bingung," Harry kembali membaca buku barunya. Tapi karena isi buku yang terlalu rumit, Harry segera saja menyerah dan memutuskan untuk melanjutkannya besok, "daripada kau bengong, ayo cari flat yang cocok untuk kita." Harry pun mengambil brosur-brosur yang Draco bawa dari berbagai macam tempat.

Lalu Harry membawanya ke tempat tidur dan menunjukkan flat-flat yang menarik perhatiannya, "lihat ini—tak terlalu mewah, tapi lengkap. Dua kamar tidur, dapur, kamar mandi. Ada perapian juga. Tempatnya tak jauh dari pusat kota."

Draco mengamati flat pilihan Harry, juga brosur flat yang lain, "ini juga bagus. Sayang... lokasinya buruk. Aku tidak suka tempat yang terlalu ramai."

"Tinggal saja di Surrey, di Private Drive. Di jamin tempatnya sepi."

"Dan aku bisa mengalami penuaan dini kalau harus bertetangga dengan keluarga bibimu itu. Yang benar saja!!" Draco memukul kepala Harry dengan brosur yang dia bawa.

Harry tertawa pelan, "habis kaunya minta yang macam-macam. Kalau cari flat di London sih jangan harap ada tempat sepi."

"Ya maksudku bukan di tempat yang dekat dengan daerah perkantoran muggle. Aku lebih suka flat yang berada di lingkungan muggle biasa."

Harry ingat dia pernah lihat satu flat yang tempatnya lumayan mendekati kriteria Draco. Dia mengacak-acak brosur di kasur dan menunjukkan satu pilihannya pada Draco, "ini—tempatnya di lingkungan muggle dan agak jauh dari pusat perkantoran. Tapi sepertinya flat mahal kalau melihat fasilitasnya."

"Sudah aku bilang kalau harga bukan masalah. Yang penting tempatnya nyaman," Draco merebahkan diri, "tak sabar rasanya tinggal berdua denganmu."

Melihat senyum 'mencurigakan' di wajah Draco, Harry tak mau berkomentar, karena dia sudah paham benar kalau dia tidak akan menang melawan Draco. Jadilah malam itu mereka mencari-cari flat yang sesuai dengan selera mereka berdua.

.

#

.

Sebulan setelahnya, Draco dan Harry sudah mantab untuk pindah ke flat yang telah mereka sepakati. Malam sebelumnya mereka sudah bicara dengan Lucius dan Narcissa, juga Severus yang rela meninggalkan tugas hariannya sebagai guru untuk menghadiri rapat keluarga tentang kepindahan Harry dan Draco.

Severus pribadi tak keberatan dengan keputusan anaknya itu. Dia juga sudah berpikir kalau ini saatnya Harry mandiri. Severus tak bisa lagi bersikap overprotektif pada Harry karena saat ini kemampuan Harry dalam melindungi diri mungkin sudah setara dengan kemampuan Severus sendiri. Jadi dia tidak begitu kelewat heboh seperti Narcissa yang sudah sibuk seolah dia sendiri yang akan pindah.

Harry dan Draco juga merasa antara tidak rela, tapi juga tidak sabar. Setelah dua puluh tahun, ini adalah langkah besar dalam hidup mereka. Masing-masing sadar kalau hidup sendiri pasti berbeda dengan hidup bersama orang tua. Mereka tak lagi bisa mengandalkan peri rumah untuk mengerjakan pekerjaan rumah tangga. Draco sendiri yang menolak membawa Dobby, dia bilang benar-benar ingin mandiri.

Akhirnya hari ini, ditemani oleh Narcissa, Harry dan Draco menuju flat yang telah dibeli oleh Draco dan Harry dengan uang gaji dan tabungan mereka selama ini. Narcissa lumayan bingung dengan segala macam peralatan muggle yang ada di dalam flat di lantai tiga itu. Draco –yang sudah mengambil les privat pada Hermione- menjelaskan dengan singkat fungsi alat-alat muggle itu.

Setelah membantu acara pindahan dua putranya itu, Narcissa jadi yang pertama menggunakan jaringan floo di flat itu. _Yeah_—agak repot memang urusan di Kementrian untuk memasang jaringan floo di rumah yang ada di lingkungan muggle, tapi untunglah nama Potter-Snape dan Malfoy cukup berpengaruh atas andil mereka memenangkan perang melawan Voldemort, urusan bisa berjalan jauh lebih cepat dari biasanya.

Dan mulai hari ini... Harry dan Draco akan memulai hidup baru mereka. Berdua...

.

"_Well_—ku rasa semua sudah beres," Harry memandang ke sekeliling ruang duduk di flat mereka yang sekarang sudah rapi dan layak huni. Banyak foto tergantung di dinding, tapi tentu saja bukan foto sihir, mereka tidak mau menimbulkan masalah dengan tetangga-tetangga muggle mereka. Di pojok ruangan utama, ada sangkar burung besar milik Hedwig. Untung saja flat ini mengizinkan adanya binatang peliharaan, dan Harry masih bisa ingat wajah pengurus flat ini saat tahu kalau peliharaan mereka adalah seekor burung hantu. Lumayan susah juga urusannya, tapi begitu tahu Hedwig sangat jinak dan terlatih, maka izin pun diberikan.

"Isi lemari pendingin masih kosong, kau mau belanja sekarang—atau nanti saja?" tanya Draco.

"Sekalian capek, jadi lebih baik kita belanja sekarang. Jadi bisa sekalian beli makan malam juga."

"Yeah—kau benar. Ya sudah. Ayo!!" Draco menyambar mantel di sofa dan memakainya.

Sejenak Harry terpukau, selama ini dia terbiasa melihat Draco dengan dandanan ala tuan muda yang sangat rapi dan mewah, tapi rupanya, pakaian muggle seperti T-shirt dan sweater pun sanggup membuat Harry menahan nafas memandang sosok pirang itu.

"Kenapa cuma diam saja?! Ayo!! Aku sudah lapar!!" potes Draco segera terhenti begitu melihat wajah Harry yang sedikit merona merah, "Oh—jadi kau membuatku menunggu karena kau terpesona 'lagi' padaku?" goda Draco.

"S-siapa yang terpesona?" Harry buru-buru mengambil mantelnya dan memakainya. Namun saat itu tangannya di tahan oleh Draco. Dalam sedetik, Harry sudah ada dalam pelukan Draco.

"Jangan membohongi dirimu sendiri. Nanti kau menyesal," Draco mengecup pipi Harry, tak lama, kecupan itu beralih ke bibir pemuda berambut berantakan itu. Menawannya dalam sensasi manis yang memabukkan.

Tak perlu menunggu, tubuh Harry sudah merespon sentuhan Draco. Kedua tangan Harry melingkar di pinggang Draco saat ciuman itu semakin dalam dan semakin membuatnya melayang.

"Ku rasa... acara belanjanya ditunda dulu," kata Draco, lagi-lagi dengan nada menggoda, "dan malam ini... aku cukup memakanmu saja."

.

Entah bagaimana caranya, mereka berdua sudah ada di dalam kamar. Pakaian mereka yang berlapis sudah tanggal satu per satu dan berserakan di lantai kayu flat itu. Draco membaringkan Harry di tempat tidur dan memberi kekasihnya itu sentuhan-sentuhan intim di titik sensitif di tubuhnya. Harry sepenuhnya pasrah dan menyerahkan diri pada Draco, tak mampu melawan pesona alami Malfoy muda itu.

Draco memeluk Harry yang sudah tak mengenakan pakaian apapun, merasakan kehangatan suhu tubuh yang nyaman itu, "kenapa kau selalu saja bisa membuatku tergila-gila seperti ini?" Draco mengecup jenjang leher Harry yang semenjak tadi menggodanya. Sentuhan itu membuat Draco bisa mendengar erangan Harry yang sungguh menggoda. Tak ada lagi kata yang terucap saat itu, yang ada hanya desah nafas kebersamaan yang diselimuti rasa ingin saling memiliki, saling melengkapi.

Mata Harry terpejam, tubuhnya merespn setiap perpindahan sentuhan Draco, merasakan sensasi panas mengggelitik yang sudah akrab oleh sel-sel tubuhnya. Saat seperti ini, tak ada hal lain yang bisa masuk dalam otak Harry kecuali Draco. Panas tubuh yang meningkat, peluh yang mulai membasahi tubuhnya, Harry sedikit tersentak saat merasakan sentuhan di sisi tubuhnya yang sangat sensitif. Lembut, namun menarik akal sehatnya begitu kencang dan melemparnya jauh menuju dunia tanpa bentuk, absurd... namun sekaligus begitu solid.

Suara Harry yang terus menunjukkan bahwa dia menikmati setiap sentuhannya membuat Draco makin tak bisa menahan diri. Kesabarannya sudah melewati batas dan dia ingin segera membawa Harry terbang tinggi, sejenak melupakan dunia dan melawan arus waktu.

"Draco...." hempasan gelombang panas yang tak tertahan lagi membuat Harry merasakan tubuhnya seperti terbakar dari dalam, namun segera tenang dan rileks kembali saat bibir Draco menciumnya dengan lembut.

Namun tak lama, di sela kelembutan bibir Draco, Harry merasakan tubuhnya mulai bereaksi pada sentuhan Draco yang berikutnya. Tubuhnya mengejang saat merasakan panas yang makin membara. Bahkan ciuman Draco tak bisa mengalihkan pikiranya.

Tahu kalau Harry –yang entah kenapa- mendadak panik, Draco menahan diri dan memandang wajah Harry. Kedua matanya masih terpejam erat dan wajahnya benar-benar merah. Draco mengusap lembut sisi wajah Harry, lalu dua permata emerald itu muncul dan memandangnya.

"Tenanglah... kau bertingkah seperti ini yang pertama untukmu," bisik Draco lembut menggoda.

"B-bukan begitu..." kata Harry, sedikit tersengal, "aku... aku sendiri tidak tahu kenapa..." Harry tak bisa meneruskan ucapannya karena saat itu Draco kembali menciumi wajahnya, menenangkan dan tak ingin memaksa. Satu demi satu ciuman dan sentuhan dari Draco akhirnya bisa membuat Harry tenang lagi. Harry pun mengangguk sebagai tanda kalau dia sudah siap. Maka dengan itu, Draco pun meneruskan apa yang tertunda.

Perlahan tapi pasti, Draco membawa Harry menuju tempat milik mereka berdua. Dunia dimana tak ada apapun yang bisa memisahkan mereka. Draco memeluk Harry seerat Harry memeluk Draco. jantung mereka berpacu dalam nada yang seirama, nafas mereka memburu dalam irama yang sempurna...

.

Draco menyelimuti Harry yang tertidur pulas di sebelahnya. Tidak heran juga kalau Harry kelelahan karena seharian menata tempat tinggal mereka yang baru ini. Apalagi barusan Draco juga agak memaksanya dan tak puas hanya sekali memeluk pujaan hatinya itu. Maka dalam diam Draco meninggalkan tempat tidur dan menuju kamar mandi, sebisa mungkin tak menimbulkan suara yang bisa membangunkan Harry.

Udai mandi, Draco menuju ke ruang utama. Ruang luas yang langsung menyambung dengan dapur dan ruang makan mini. Setelah pintu depan flat itu, ada satu set sofa dan juga seperangkat lengkap televisi berikut pernak-perniknya. Dapur ada di sisi kanan dengan meja makan bulat untuk empat orang yang dihias oleh Narcissa dengan vas bunga kecil. Dua kamar tidur terletak berjajar dan satu kamar mandi di luar. Perapian terletak tak jauh dari dapur, dengan satu kursi malas dan permadani dari Malfoy Manor. Cocok untuk tempat bersantai dengan satu rak buku kayu di sisi dindingnya.

Flat ini bergaya semi modern dengan nuansa tradisional. Lantainya terbuat dari kayu, dindingnya dihiasi wallpaper dengan nuansa musim gugur dengan daun mapple yang memerah. Perabotannya pun berwarna natural. Draco segera saja merasa nyaman dengan rumah barunya.

Saat itu dia memutuskan untuk mengulang lagi pelajaran dari Hermione tantang alat-alat muggle. Seperti kompor, oven, microwave, cara menyalakan AC yang juga berfungsi sebagai penghangat di kala musim dingin. Tapi Draco lebih memilih panas alami dari perapian untuk musim dingin nanti. Yang terakhir di sentuh Draco adalah telepon. Alat komunikasi muggle yang diakui Draco sangat luar biasa dan praktis.

Sedang asik menekuni dunia barunya, perut Draco berbunyi tanpa protes karena sedari tadi belum diisi apapun. Dan bagi Draco, ini adalah kesempatan untuk mencoba apa yang dinamakan oleh muggle dengan 'Delivery Service'. Draco mengambil buku kecil yang diberikan pada setiap penghuni flat yang berisi nomor-nomor penting di wilayah itu, sekaligus juga nomor-nomor restoran terdekat.

Nama makanan yang aneh dan juga Draco sama sekali tak punya pengalaman dengan makanan muggle, membuatnya lumayan bingung, tapi dia tidak mau menganggu Harry. berpikir sejenak dan mengira-ngira makanan mana yang sekiranya bisa dia pesan. Dan malam itu, Draco menggunakan telepon pertama kali untuk memesan makan malam dari sebuah restoran Chinesse Food.

.

Harry –yang baru saja bangun dan mandi- terkejut melihat banyaknya makanan yang ada di meja makan dan juga meja dapur. Dia juga lumayan terkejut melihat Draco sedang menikmati salah satu dari makanan itu.

"A-ada apa ini? Kau memesan semua ini, Draco?" tanya Harry.

"Yeah... aku pikir tidak akan sebanyak ini, ternyata..." Draco meneruskan makan mie ala cina itu dengan penggunaan sumpit yang aneh sekali, "tapi enak kok. Makan saja yang kau mau."

Harry menggaruk belakang kepalanya, memandang berbagai macam makanan di sana. Tapi karena dia juga sudah amat lapar, Harry pun menyambar wadah steorofoam yang berisi nasi dan ayam pedas lalu duduk di sebelah Draco di sofa. Dia melirik jam dinding, ternyata jam sebelas malam. Padahal dia pikir paling tidak ini dini hari, ternyata, dia baru tidur dua jam saja. tapi entah kenapa tidurnya pulas dan nyaman sekali.

"Kalau tahu makanan muggle seenak ini, rasanya aku bisa ketagihan," kata Draco yang sudah menghabiskan mie goreng di wadah mangkuk kertas itu. Lalu dia memilih lagi wadah lain di meja dan memakan apa saja isinya.

"Yang aku heran, kenapa kau malah memilih masakan cina, sih?" Harry tidak protes, hanya bingung saja.

"Coba-coba," kata Draco santai.

Malam itu, mereka berdua menghabiskan separuh makanan yang dipesan Draco, sisanya disimpan untuk sarapan besok. Ini sungguh hari yang berbeda tapi menyenangkan. Hari-hari berikutnya juga pasti akan seistimewa hari ini.

.

#

.

Tak butuh waktu lama bagi Draco dan Harry menyesuaikan hidup di lingkungan muggle. Dua minggu sudah jadi waktu yang cukup. Mereka juga sudah mulai mengenal tetangga muggle mereka yang tinggal di flat berlantai lima itu. Mulai dari Keluarga Watson yang ramah dengan dua anak kecil yang luar biasa aktif, lalu Mrs Edwenson, guru di sekolah dasar yang dekat dengan flat itu, Mr Grunt yang lumayan pemarah, dan keluarga Oathman, yang semua anggota keluarganya hobi olah raga. Memang masih banyak lagi, tapi hanya empat nama itu saja yang sering hadiri di hari-hari baru dia penyihir muda itu.

"Aku harus pergi ke Kementrian sekarang," kata Draco di satu pagi yang cerah. Jam enam pagi, dan dia sudah rapi.

"Ada masalah lagi?" tanya Harry, yang baru saja bangun.

"Entahlah… mungkin Moody kehilangan mata gaibnya atau lupa menaruh tempat minumnya" kata Draco sarkastis. Dia melipat jubahnya dan memberinya mantra pengecil lalu menyimpannya dalam saku. Selama ini dia dan Harry pergi bekerja dengan ber-apparate. Kalau menggunakan floo terus menerus, akan dicurigai oleh tetangga mereka karena tidak pernah keluar rumah untuk bekerja. Biasanya mereka berdua jalan dulu sampai ke taman, mencari spot yang baik lalu ber-apparate menuju ke Kementrian. Selama ini... semua terkendali.

Harry tertawa, "Moody bakal mengulitimu hidup-hidup kalau dengar kau bicara begitu, Draco," katanya sambil turun dari tempat tidur dan membereskan kekacauan di kasur itu.

Draco sekali lagi memastikan kalau penampilanya sudah rapi dan siap pergi, "hari ini apa rencanamu?"

"Tak ada panggilan darurat, jadi ku rasa aku bakal diam di kantor seharian. Bosan juga sih..."

"Bosan... bagaimana kalau kau saja yang ikut dengan Moody?"

Harry nyengir, "tidak mau, terima kasih. Aku kapok bekerja dibawah komandonya."

"Kalau begitu jangan mengeluh saja," Draco membenahi ikatan rambutnya sebelum beranjak untuk mencium Harry, kebiasan baru mereka sebelum berpisah untuk bekerja, "sampai nanti."

"Sampai nanti. Dan jangan buat Moody marah atau dia akan mengirimmu ke Hogwarts lagi untuk mendapatkan detensi," gurau Harry dan Draco hanya tertawa separuh hati.

.

Sore harinya, Harry dan Draco mendapat kunjungan tak terduga. Ron dan Hermione datang ke flat mereka. Tak lama, Sirius dan Remus juga berkunjung.

"Hei, mate. Bersenang-senang di tempat muggle?" Ron mengadu tinjunya dengan Harry, "tempat ini Ok," katanya lagi sambil memandang ke sekeliling flat itu.

"Ini bagus sekali, Harry. Tapi ku kira Aunt Cissy yang menata semua ini," kata Hermione.

Harry mengangguk, "pasti. Kalau kami yang menata... jadinya bakal lebih mirip gudang dari pada rumah."

"Padahal di Grimmauld Place juga masih banyak tempat untukmu, Harry," kata Sirius.

"Sudahlah, Sirius. Sampai kapan kau mau merajuk seperti anak kecil begitu?" Remus menggelengkan kepalanya, "kalau Harry memang mau mandiri, kau harus mendukungnya."

Draco tak habis pikir melihat Sirius dan Remus yang tingkahnya memang benar-benar seperti anak muda yang kasmaran. Mesra setiap hari. Lalu dia mengeluarkan beberapa kaleng bir dari dalam lemari pendingin dan menyuguhkannya pada para tamu. Mereka semua suah dukup umur untuk minum minuman berakohol seperti ini.

"Sepertinya kau sudah terbiasa sekali dengan alat-alat muggle, Draco," kata Hermione, menerima sekaleng bir dari si pirang itu.

"Tak begitu sulit membiasakan diri," kata Draco sambil duduk di sebelah Harry, "kalian sendiri… sudah terbiasa dengan hidup baru kalian? Ku rasa sementara ini Ron belum membuat kekacauan di rumah kalian yang baru."

Ucapan Draco itu membuat Ron merengut dan yang lainnya tertawa. Entah ada angin apa, mendadak rumah Harry jadi tempat berkumpul semuanya. Jam lima sore, Severus datang lewat jaringan floo dan membawa beberapa butterbeer. Alasannya mungkin Harry atau Draco rindu dengan produk kebanggaan Three Broomsticks itu, tapi semua tahu alasan Severus datang karena dia cemas pada Harry. Lalu satu jam kemudian, Narcissa dan Lucius datang membawa banyak sekali makanan dan pie.

Tak lebih dari sepuluh menit setelah kedatangan dua Malfoy senior itu, Theo dan Blaise juga datang. Mereka memang tidak langsung kembali ke Itali setelah menghadiri upacara pernikahan Ron dan Hermione tiga minggu lalu. Flat Harry dan Draco benar-benar penuh, sampai mereka harus men-Transfigurasi beberapa barang menjadi sofa dan meja tambahan. Hermione pun dengan sigap menambahkan mantra disekeliling flat itu supaya kehebohan di sana tidak menganggu para penghuni yang lain.

Ini benar-benar malam yang luar biasa. Pesta dadakan dan tamu yang datang sendiri-sendiri itu membuat suasana meriah. Severus saja sampai mengizinkan dirinya meminum beberapa gelas firewhiskey –yang dibawa oleh Sirius- meski besok masih harus mengajar. Lucius juga tampak berbincang santai dengan Remus. Narcissa dan Hermione heboh tentang hal-hal rumah tangga seperti perabot maupun resep-resep makanan.

Para cowok lain berbincang tentang satu hal mutlak yang jadi favorit mereka bersama. Apalagi kalau bukan tentang Quidditch. Tentang piala dunia Quidditch yang akan dilaksakan tahun depan di Perancis. Semua sepakat untuk menontonnya karena rasanya rugi besar kalau melewatkan liga utama olah raga paling ternama di dunia sihir itu.

Harry dan Draco mencuri pandang di tengah kehebohan itu. Mereka berdua tersenyum, merasakan kebahagiaan meluap dari masing-masing orang yang ada di sana. Semoga setelah ini... kebahagiaan tak pergi dari mereka. Dan semoga mereka bisa membagi kebahagian bersama orang-orang yang mereka sayangi, Seperti hari ini.

Hanya pinta itu yang tak lupa Harry dan Draco ucapkan di setiap malam menjelang mereka tidur. Karena jika mereka meminta lebih, maka mereka akan jadi orang serakah yang tak bisa menikmati 'kekayaan' mereka yang melimpah saat ini. Kekayaan akan keluarga dan kekayaan akan kasih sayang. Itu adalah hal paling berharga yang pernah dimiliki oleh manusia dan tak akan terganti dengan materi macam apapun.

Hari ini... baik Draco maupun Harry dan semua yang ada di sana, merasakan apa yang dinamakan dengan kedamaian yang sempurna...

oxoxoxo

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

**THE END**

oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

oxoxoxo

Akhirnyaaaaa.... Multichap terpanjang aku selesai jugaaa... Semoga puas dengan endingnya. Makasih buat semua dukungan yang udah diberikan buat saia. Segala ripiu, masukan kritik dan saran benar-benar membuatku banyak belajar *tapi tetep aja standart ngetiknya ga maju-maju OTL* Pokoknya makasih buat semua yang udah baca fic ini mulai awal dari akhir. Tanpa reader, serorang author tak berarti... dan kalian semua membuatku merasa sangat berarti *lebay jaya*

Thank You Very Much and Wait for another fic from me.... *big hugs to all*

*bagi-bagi Chocolate Frog*


End file.
